Más Allá de Ti
by Goda21
Summary: Él la observaba como un maníaco que hace ponerle los pelos de punta, o aparecerse de la nada al lado suyo sobresaltándola, dejándola totalmente histérica. Nunca se lo contó a nadie, pensaba que la tacharían de paranoica, pero más que nada, era porque si contaba sus sospechas, era asumir en voz alta que Uchiha Sasuke la estaba acosando…
1. Chapter 1

Uno.

Dos.

Tres golpes le aticé al saco de boxeo.

Sus nudillos arden a pesar de estar utilizando vendas, pero no le molesta.

Uno.

Dos golpes más.

Ya llevaba entrenando bastante tiempo, pero no quería descansar, necesitaba sacar toda esa frustración encima.

Desde hace un tiempo se sentía de esa manera y la única forma de sacarlo de su sistema era lanzar puñetazos y patadas a ese saco de boxeo a diestro y siniestro hasta desfallecer, era su medicina y terapia.

Entrenaba desde pequeña, comenzó a los seis años con karate a petición de su padre, luego a los once con aikido y ahora a sus diecisiete años a judo.

Si, tiene una larga carrera en las artes marciales. Pero ese no es el punto, al fin y al cabo lo hace para aplacar su impulsividad y su hiperactividad crónica, por decirlo de alguna manera. Entrenaba tres veces a la semana en la academia de judo de su escuela, suficiente para mantenerla a raya su efusividad. El cansancio era el remedio factible para aplacar la hiperactividad, al menos desde el principio, ahora le era cada vez más difícil controlarse, pero no es solo por su energía, sino por su histeria. Es por eso que estaba ahí en primer lugar, el entrenamiento en la academia es fantástico y siempre, de algún modo, la relajaba, pero ya no era suficiente.

Necesitaba cada vez más adrenalina, después de cada situación difícil que se le presenta, aunque sea mínima, espera que terminen las clases, cuando no haya nadie en la escuela salvo ella, luego se dirige al camerino de mujeres para cambiarse de su uniforme escolar a ropa deportiva para, finalmente, caminar en dirección al gimnasio y tener su tan ansiado entrenamiento exhaustivo.

Suponía que era el estrés al estar en el último año de la preparatoria, exámenes, la universidad, exámenes, el costo de su futura carrera, exámenes, ser la primera de su clase, graduarse con honores y, oh… más exámenes.

Sin embargo, no solo era eso… pero preferiría no pensar en aquello y enfocarse en lo más importante y esencial.

A quién engañaba, si estaba así no era un qué, sino un _quién_.

Desde hace un tiempo había… un chico. No es que le gustase o algo parecido, al contrario, el tipo le pone los pelos de punta y eso aumentaba su estrés y, por supuesto, su histeria. Pero ya no quería pensar más en eso, estaba entrenando para distraerse y olvidarse de todo, aunque sea tan solo un momento.

Dejó de dar puñetazos para levantar su pierna izquierda y propinarle una fuerte patada. De inmediato sintió la desagradable corriente eléctrica desde su empeine hasta su rodilla, de tal modo que su pie comenzó a palpitar del dolor. Con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo para sacar su zapatilla y, con lentitud, el calcetín. Toda la zona del empeine comenzaba a tomar un tono sonrosado con puntitos rojizos provocado, obviamente, por tremenda golpiza.

" _Creo que esta vez me sobrepasé"-_ piensa. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo entrenando y debió parar apenas comenzó a sentir dolor, pero al menos no estaba su entrenador para darle una reprimenda por descuidada. Yamato- _sensei_ es muy estricto, cosa que para ella le venía como anillo al dedo.

Pensó, que por hoy era suficiente, ya que para mañana tenía que entrenar nuevamente, pero con su equipo de la academia. Así que, sin más volvió a acomodarse la zapatilla y el calcetín en su pie herido, ya en casa tomaría los cuidados necesarios, por ahora solo quería ir a las duchas e irse de allí.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió _esa_ presencia que tanto la atormentaba, giró bruscamente con los pelos de punta, pensando que lo encontraría espiándola, pero no… no había nadie a su alrededor. El gimnasio era demasiado grande como para que haya corrido hasta la salida sin verlo, tampoco había nadie en las gradas, todo parecía indicar que estaba totalmente sola. Aun así, no podía sentirse tranquila, sin embargo pensó que tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por la paranoia y que no había nadie acechándola.

Con eso en mente, se dirigió hasta los camarines no sin antes de checar una última vez el gimnasio y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo… solo por si las dudas. Se duchó y se vistió en menos de lo que se demora Naruto en comer un tazón de ramen. Ya lista, con su uniforme escolar puesto y la mochila en un hombro, se fue del establecimiento lo más rápido que su pie lastimado le permitía hasta llegar al paradero y tomar el autobús.

No podía sentirse tranquila, sabíaque _él_ la estaba mirando… observando desde algún lugar. Y más aún cuando estaba más expuesta y vulnerable, una chica sola en la calle cerca del anochecer. Claro que, Sakura no era cualquier chica, ella era capaz de defenderse sola sin ayuda, era fuerte, hábil y astuta, eso muchos lo sabían, pero al fin y al cabo era una chica como cualquier otra, por mucho lo fuerte que sea.

Soltó un suspiro, era mejor tranquilizarse, _él_ realmente nunca ha hecho nada más allá de acecharla… bueno, eso sonó bastante mal, lo que quería decir era que nunca le ha hecho nada de _nada_ , solo observarla como un maniaco que hace ponerle los pelos de punta, o aparecerse de la nada al lado suyo sobresaltándola, dejándola totalmente histérica. Lo peor es que no solo lo hacía en la escuela, sino que en todos lados, es como si la siguiera… no, corrección, la sigue por todos lados, en cualquier lugar donde ella está, _él_ va. Al principio creyó que eran coincidencias, pero luego se dio cuenta que él siempre la mira cuando se encuentran… con esos penetrantes ojos negros que te taladran la nuca, haciéndole imposible ignorarlo. Así que apenas se lo encontraba, ella huía y, por supuesto, _él_ la seguía.

Nunca se lo contó a nadie, pensaba que la tacharían de paranoica, pero más que nada, era porque si contaba sus sospechas, era asumir en voz alta que Uchiha Sasuke la estaba acosando, y eso era algo sumamente grave, tomando en cuenta de que nunca fue cercana al Uchiha. Si bien es cierto que tienen un amigo en común, y que por ese amigo se han encontrado en gran parte de su infancia, no significa que alguna vez hayan tenido algún lazo amistoso. Sería muy extraño e incómodo contar que alguien que conoces, pero no tienes contacto con él, te esté acechando. Sin embargo, si quisiera denunciarlo no tendría ninguna evidencia, él realmente no ha hecho nada malo contra ella, solo… él es muy raro… y no se puede denunciar a alguien por ser extraño.

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Optó por sentarse en la banca que estaba al lado suyo para esperar el autobús. Miró su reloj de muñeca; 19:40 horas. ¡Tenía veinte minutos para llegar a su casa! Tanto se le fue el tiempo entrenando y pensando que no se dio cuenta la hora que era. Su madre iba a matarla si llegaba tarde, a ella no le gustaba que anduviera de noche en la calle y más si está sola, su madre es igual o más histérica que ella. Comenzó a mover su pierna con nerviosismo, mirando la esquina esperando que salga el autobús de la nada, pero se resignó a que ese no era su día, y que tal vez su madre la regañe por llegar tarde a casa. Era mejor dejar de preocuparse, por su salud mental y tratar de mantener la calma, y que mejor con un poco de música.

Abrió su mochila y sacó sus audífonos. Estaba tan ensimismada buscando su Iphone que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó al lado suyo.

-–Oye... – dijo una voz profunda.

Sakura se sobresaltó y miró a su lado, casi se cae del espanto al ver quién era el que le hablaba. Allí estaba Sasuke, con sus penetrantes ojos negros observándola.

–Oye, tranquilízate– habló nuevamente Sasuke, se notaba que no estaba contento con su reacción, después de todo, su cara debió expresar auténtico terror al reconocerlo, y siendo sinceros, no era para menos.

–Ah… Hola... – dijo quedamente. No se le ocurrió que más decir, su boca se secó de repente y todo su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Aun con vestigios del espanto ocasionado trató de serenarse y conservar lo poco que le quedaba de calma.

–Hmm – no es que Uchiha sea muy conversador que digamos, pero su silencio siempre la incomodaba, ahora más al estar tan cerca de él.

Trató de mirar a ambos lados de la calle disimuladamente, solo para darse cuenta que estaban completamente solos, ni un alma pasaba por las calles, ¿y si por fin se atrevía atacarla? Era el ambiente perfecto, sin nadie que los molestara y era prácticamente de noche, con tan solo un farol al lado de la banca que los iluminaba. Tenía miedo, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que estaba a solas con él. Siempre que se lo encontraba estaba acompañada y nunca, nunca, nunca le ha dirigido la palabra estando a solas… bueno, no desde que eran niños, pero esa es otra historia.

Observó la banca en donde estaban, era lo suficientemente larga para tener una distancia prudente entre ambos… pero él estaba prácticamente pegado a su costado, podía sentir su pierna expuesta por la falda de la escuela el calor corporal que desprendía de su pantalón gris… ¿acaso es su uniforme?.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba con el uniforme de la escuela ¿acaso se quedó hasta tarde dentro del establecimiento? ¿Entonces si la estaba mirando entrenar? ¿Cómo pudo no verlo? ¡El gimnasio es demasiado grande! Eran muchas preguntas para su estresado cerebro, que en el fondo era mejor no saber.

–Toma. Se te calló esto. – Sasuke le tendió su Iphone de color rosa. Ella, con todos sus sentidos alertas, lo recibió evitando lo más posible el roce de sus dedos, pero le era imposible, se lo tendió de tal manera que su mano masculina ocupaba gran parte del aparato, pareciese que lo hiciera a propósito, eso de rozar sus manos. La idea era estúpida, pero estaba tan histérica que se creía cualquier cosa que pasaba por su mente.

–Gracias– Esta vez su voz sonó menos petrificada que antes, tal vez incluso un poco más segura, pero aun así se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño de su parte.

Una vez con el aparato en la mano (e ignorando el contacto de sus manos) lo guardó atropelladamente dentro de su mochila junto con los audífonos, ya no tenía caso tenerlos en la mano, no creía que era buena idea escuchar música frente a él. Esperó a que se fuera, pero él se encontraba en la misma posición, observándola, como si estuviese esperando algo de su parte. Trató enormemente de evitar sus ojos negros y mirar hacia el otro extremo de la calle para ver si por fin aparecía el maldito y condenado autobús.

Sintió el movimiento de Sasuke, y ella, con la paranoia en la garganta giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia él. Sasuke, se posicionó frente a ella aun sentado en el banco, era obvio que no quería ser ignorado y la miraba como si estuviese esperando algo más de su parte. Sus ojos negros centellaban por la luz del farol, era una mirada exigente, sus brazos estaban cruzados, todo en él reclamaba atención. Así que se aventuró a preguntar.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó bruscamente.

–…No realmente– habló en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando en algo. La expresión de sus ojos cambió, ahora más calmados, quizás hasta suaves, pero esa es una posibilidad muy remota. Lo poco que recuerda de él en su infancia, era un niño frío e inexpresivo, jamás le ha visto dirigirle a alguien esa mirada como lo está haciendo con ella… pero como nunca fueron amigos, no podría decir que fuera cierto, pero aun así... –Te llevo a casa, ya es muy tarde– habló de repente.

Eso no se lo esperaba, pero su respuesta salió de su boca sin si quiera pensarlo.

–No. – su negación salió más bien a un regaño, cuando tu madre te niega comer dulces antes del almuerzo y tú le preguntas una y otra vez hasta que ella te contesta con un rotundo no. Bueno, así fue como sonó. No era su intención, la verdad es que la tomó desprevenida, él nunca ha sido amable con ella, siempre la ignoró durante años. ¿Por qué ahora?

Pudo notar como sus facciones endurecían, mostrándose enfadado por su nada amable respuesta, y eso la asustó. Trató de enmendar su error, para evitar cualquier cosa que fuera hacerle.

–Yo… Lo siento, pero preferiría esperar el autobús, gracias. – dijo con amabilidad. No quería ser una pesada, pero tampoco quería su atención. Solo quería que dejara de hostigarla.

Sasuke, aun la observaba con algo de enojo, pero se fue apaciguando de a poco, pero aun así, se podía ver un destello extraño en sus ojos negros. Sakura, no sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada, nunca supo leer los ojos del Uchiha, ni si quiera cuando eran niños, y, en el fondo, tampoco quería saber.

–El último recorrido es a las 9, tendrás que esperar más de una hora– informó.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era cierto, lo había olvidado, era imposible llegar a su casa antes de las 8, aunque no viviera muy lejos tampoco podía llegar a tiempo a pie.

–Mi auto está en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Vamos. – demandó. No espero respuesta de su parte y se levantó en dirección a la escuela.

No sabía realmente que sentir, si enojo por eludirla de esa manera o, sentirse agradecida por su ayuda. Optó por ambos, de todas maneras, no era la forma correcta de hablarle a una persona, pero por esta vez no diría nada, no fuera a que cambiase de opinión y la dejase plantada.

Se levantó dispuesta a seguirle, pero una punzada de dolor en su pie herido la hizo volver a sentarse. Casi había olvidado aquel golpe, no lo sintió mucho al caminar hasta allí, pero suponía que al estar sentada había relajado el músculo, por lo que al ejercer presión dolía dos veces más que antes.

Miró donde se había ido Sasuke, esperando a que se hubiera dado cuenta que no lo estaba siguiendo, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le favorecía la vista.

Trató nuevamente de levantarse, pero no tenía caso. Le dolía a horrores al ejercer presión, era mejor quedarse sentada y esperar a que Sasuke vaya por ella.

No es que ella confíe repentinamente en él, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. No tenía auto ni mucho menos sabía manejar uno. Su madre tenía uno, pero lo vendió hace mucho. Podría haberla llamado para decirle que llegaría tarde y que la iban a dejar a casa, pero preguntaría con quién y, por ciertas razones, no quería que supiera que es Sasuke. Claro, podría mentirle y decirle que fue Naruto o Ino, pero su madre no es nada de tonta.

Primero. Naruto es pésimo conductor, chocó su auto cinco veces en menos de un año, dos de ellos salió herido (afortunadamente, en ambas no fue nada de grave, tampoco involucró a terceros) y lo han multado más veces que diez conductores juntos. No se arriesgaría ir con él ni estando a punto de morirse en llegar a urgencias, ni mucho menos por su pie lastimado y, afortunada o lamentablemente, su madre sabía eso.

Naruto, descartado.

Segundo. Ino tiene auto y maneja bastante bien, hubiera sido una opción aceptable sino le hubiera contado a su madre que Ino se fue de viaje con su familia a un funeral. Tal parece, fue el fallecimiento del tío de la prima de la media hermana de su madre, que nunca había visto y ni supo de su existencia hasta que se enteró que murió de viejo… En resumen, no llegará hasta el lunes que viene, y eso también se lo comentó a su madre. Aunque, podría decirle que llegó antes de lo esperado y que la dejará en casa… no, no servirá. Querrá darle sus condolencias. Rayos, Ino casi lo logras.

Ino, descartada.

Por último, Sasuke. Por obvias y lógicas razones, no le diría a su madre nada de NADA sobre él. Ya había dicho que no era cercana a él, ni si quiera cuando eran niños, pero la verdad es que hubo… momentos, por decirlo así. Ambos tenían a Naruto en común, y durante su infancia jugaba mucho con ellos, pero eso solo era porque Naruto estaba presente. Especialmente, porque casi siempre Naruto los invitaba a jugar a su casa con la intención de que congeniaran, nunca funcionó, pero debía reconocer que hubo algo… no era amistad precisamente, pero podía decirse que se llevaban relativamente bien en algún punto… pero eso no es relevante por ahora.

Al caso. De las tantas veces que fue a casa de Naruto cuando niña y su madre la iba a buscar, ella se ha topado varias veces con Sasuke.

No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero su madre quedó encantada con él. Durante mucho tiempo, su madre le ha insistido en invitar a Sasuke a casa, claro que ella se ha negado de forma tajante cada vez que su madre saca a luz el tema. Ahora que están más grandes, los juegos de niños han quedado atrás, Naruto con el tiempo ha ido dejando de invitarlos a ambos a su casa, por lo que ya no veía Sasuke como antes, no hasta que entraron a la preparatoria y comenzara a hacer… lo que está haciendo.

En fin… cuento corto. Su madre no debía saber por ningún motivo que es Sasuke quien la iría a dejar a casa. Si le decía, lo más probable es que su madre lo invite a cenar, cosa que es bastante malo ya, que la vaya a dejar a casa, como para que se quede como invitado. Y eso no es lo peor, conociendo a su madre, lo más seguro es que se dé ideas totalmente erróneas entre ellos dos.

No entendía como logró caerle bien a su madre, ella ni si quiera aguanta a Naruto; por muy descuidado, hiperactivo e idiota que sea, no es una mala persona. Y su madre, no era un pan de Dios que digamos, era demasiado estricta y testaruda, además de poseer un ojo-detector de mentiras innato. Por eso, ni pensar en mentirle a su madre si quiere evitar un cuestionario que va cambiando cada vez que trata de mentirle, siendo imposible seguirle un patrón, pareciese que fuera entrenada esa mujer.

Por otro lado, ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke caerle bien a alguien como ella? Por guapo estaba segura que no, su madre no era superficial, y por más atractivo que sea el Uchiha, era evidente su frialdad y falta de emotividad en su persona…

No pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones al escuchar un ruido cerca de ella. Al levantar la vista, vio un automóvil negro con las ventanas polarizadas. Desconocía de marcas de autos, pero a juzgar su estilo no dudó de que debía ser muy bueno.

De repente la ventana del conductor comenzó a bajar, mostrando el rostro del Uchiha. Lucia algo molesto, suponía ella que debiese ser porque no lo siguió hacia la escuela. Así que, con apuro, pensando que se arrepentiría de llevarla a casa, habló.

–Am... Lo siento, es que tengo problemas con mi pie izquierdo– dijo dudosa. Su respuesta no pareció satisfacer a Sasuke, quien la miraba como si le estuviese mintiendo. –Me lastimé mientras entrenaba… – agregó.

Por segunda vez en esa noche (y quizás en toda su vida) volvió a ver esa mirada extraña en el Uchiha, era como si…

–Te ayudaré a subir– dijo de repente. Bajó del vehículo para ir a su dirección. Sakura no estaba muy segura si debiese dejarse cargar, pero no logró a protestar cuando Sasuke la levantó, con un brazo debajo de las rodillas y el otro en su espalda, cargándola como si no pesara nada hasta el asiento del copiloto.

Sakura se avergonzó, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante la situación. Y se avergonzó más ante la posibilidad de que él la encontrase pesada. Eso era estúpido, de todas las cosas que pudiesen preocuparse esa sería la última de ellas.

Una vez adentro del auto, se dio cuenta de lo tibio y espacioso que era, hasta que Sasuke entró. Fue como si la hubiesen apaleado en el estómago y en vez de sentir dolor, sintió un frío extremo que le recorrió en todo el cuerpo. Toda vergüenza desapareció, dando paso al miedo.

Estaba dentro de un auto con el tipo que la sigue por todas partes, completamente sola e indefensa y con un pie herido. ¿En verdad la llevaría a casa?

–No voy a secuestrarte, si es lo que piensas. – adivinó Sasuke. No la miró en ningún momento, no fue hasta que se puso el cinturón de seguridad en que volvió a hablar. – Ponte el cinto– ordenó. Esta vez sus ojos se encontraron, pero como siempre, no leía nada en ellos, salvo una cosa.

Sasuke no mentía, al contrario. Estaba demasiado serio, como si le molestara el hecho de que ella hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero no podía mentirse con eso, él de verdad la asustaba, no solo el hecho de que la espiaba, sino que sus ojos tan serios y siempre inexpresivos, de repente empezaran a querer transmitirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

Con lentitud y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Sakura fue colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Con la mochila pegada al pecho, Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, como si algo impidiera su liberación. Prefirió cerrar la boca por el momento, y pensar lo que tenía que decir después.

Sakura fue la que rompió el contacto de sus miradas y fijó su vista en la ventana.

–Vivo a cinco calles más arriba– informó Sakura. No hubo contestación por parte de él, pero se negaba rotundamente a mirarlo, no quería ver esos ojos observándola de la manera en que lo hace, porque le hace pensar en cosas que le dejaban dudas, pero que no quería responder.

Con la misma lentitud que ella, Sasuke encendió el motor del auto y comenzó a conducir en dirección a su casa.

Ambos iban en un silencio incómodo, Sasuke se limitaba en seguir las instrucciones dichas anteriormente por ella. Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, no pareciese querer romper el silencio, pero tampoco se le veía a gusto, luce más bien pensativo.

Un sonido proveniente de la mochila de Sakura interrumpió el silencio. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular, no sin la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la pantalla; era su madre. Miró a Sasuke con aprensión. No quería que su madre supiera que iba con él, pero no sabía cómo mentirle o qué decirle.

Sasuke la miraba de vez en cuando, fijando su vista en ella y al teléfono al ver que no contestaba. Sin pensarlo, Sakura contestó antes de que colgara.

– ¿Hola? –

– ¡Sakura! Por Dios, ¿sabes la hora que es? – exclamó su madre. Se notaba que estaba preocupada y se sintió muy mal por eso. Rápidamente miró la pantalla del teléfono para comprobar la hora; eran pasadas de las 20:30.

–No me di cuenta, en verdad lo siento muchísimo. No quería preocuparte– contestó arrepentida– voy en camino– agregó. Rezó para que no le preguntara más del asunto y librarse de la situación. Miró a Sasuke, estaba concentrado en el camino, pero sabía que estaba atento a lo que decía.

–De acuerdo…pero no llegues muy tarde, jovencita– advirtió su madre. Casi se le escapa un suspiro de satisfacción. No tendría que mentirle, solo tenía que asegurarse en distraerla y evitar que no escuchase el ruido del automóvil.

–Ya casi llegamos– habló Sasuke.

– ¿con quién estas? Escuché a alguien– preguntó con sospecha su madre.

Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Miró a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos, y pudo ver el reflejo de una sonrisa pasar por sus labios. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito!

– ¡Nadie! No es nadie, jeje– rió nerviosamente, sabía que no le creería, así que agregó –debe ser alguien del autobús– mintió con descaro. Sasuke ya no se molestó en disimular que no escuchaba, esta vez la miró directamente asegurándose de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Mentira. –

Ni le creyó un poquito, no tuvo tiempo ni si quiera a pensar que más decir, cuando Sasuke volvió hablar.

–Ya llegamos–

No se dio cuenta que ya estaban frente a su casa. Estaba a punto de salir a rastras del auto y echar como sea al idiota de Sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta que su madre la miraba por la ventana del segundo piso con el teléfono en la oreja.

–Sal de ese auto en este instante– habló cortante.

" _Estoy frita"_ –pensó con derrota.

Su madre cortó la llamada y desapareció de la ventana. Sakura guardó con torpeza su teléfono, estaba preocupada. Esto era lo último que quería que pasara.

Miró a Sasuke con odio, ahora tenía que vérselas con su madre. No pareció inmutarse por su mirada y de la nada, se bajó del auto. Sakura pensó que ya no podría ser peor, hasta que él abrió la puerta del copiloto y le tendió la mano.

–Estás lastimada, ¿recuerdas?– dijo al ver que lo miraba extrañada.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ahora me bombardeará con preguntas– preguntó enojada. Se cruzó de brazos negándose a bajar del auto.

–Solo dile la verdad– dijo con simpleza. No parecía preocuparle de que podría pensar su madre al verlos, pero a ella sí que le importaba.

–No entiendes, no puedo– confesó.

Sasuke la miró con una chispa de sospecha en sus ojos.

– ¿A que le temes?– preguntó, mirándole a los ojos. Sakura se sonrojó, no quería decirle, porque crearía un ambiente extraño entre ellos, y la verdad se vería muy infantil diciéndoselo.

– Olvídalo– dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza, como tratando de sacar un pensamiento de su mente. Ya derrotada y asumiendo su destino al entrar a esa casa, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y sin mirar a Sasuke, trató de levantarse por su cuenta.

Ignoró olímpicamente la mano de Sasuke y, apoyando su peso en un solo pie, se levantó afirmándose del auto como soporte, pero no trató de ir a su casa. Se vería realmente estúpida saltando de un pie, y ya bastaba con su persona para también tener que aguantar eso. Se rehusó a mirar a Sasuke, todavía enojada por lo que hizo, y es que, ¡lo hizo con el propósito de fastidiarla! ¿En que estaba pensando ese sujeto?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar un ruido que provenía de la entrada del hogar. La madre de Sakura se hizo presente en segundos.

Era exactamente igual a Sakura, salvo por el color de cabello, el de Sakura es rosa y el de la madre castaño claro, pero ambas tenían la misma cara y los mismos ojos jades. Era delgada y ligeramente más alta que Sakura, pero ante todo, era realmente bella… igual que Sakura.

En ese momento, se encontraba con un delantal de cocina, con los brazos en jarras, mirando a Sakura con desaprobación. Pero, a continuación, al reparar en Sasuke, su expresión cambió de molesta a sorprendida.

Los dos estaba en silencio, expectantes a lo que diría la madre de Sakura. Al principio parecía no reconocerlo, pero luego de un par de segundos un brillo de reconocimiento asaltó en sus ojos. Y comenzó a mirar a ambos intercaladamente, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Sakura pudo ver en esos ojos, iguales a los suyos, lo que tanto había temido. Reconoció esa chispa de picardía al enterarse de algo grande y, con horror, vio cómo su madre abría la boca para decir lo último que quería que sucediera esa noche.

–Ustedes… – una sonrisa bailó en su rostro.

–Sakura se lastimó el pie durante su entrenamiento. Yo solo la ayudé a llegar a casa– interrumpió Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida de su ayuda, no se esperaba que el Uchiha la justificase. Sasuke la miró de reojo, y pudo ver un nuevo destello en su mirada, como si supiera algo que ella no.

–Ah…– Habló su madre, se veía ligeramente confundida, aun mirando a ambos de forma intercalada –entonces ustedes dos no… –

–No– esta vez respondió Sakura. Aún estaba perpleja por Sasuke.

–Oh… de acuerdo– Ya recompuesta de la sorpresa, su madre se acercó a ambos, para ayudar a Sakura a caminar –muchas gracias, Sasuke– le habló con una sonrisa –me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo, siempre le he dicho a Sakura que te invite a cenar a casa, pero no escucha– confesó con una mueca en su rostro.

A Sakura le ardieron las mejillas de la vergüenza, de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho su madre, esa es la más humillante. Sasuke la observó con las cejas levantadas de ligera sorpresa, pero no comentó nada. Solo la observó momentáneamente hasta posar nuevamente su atención en la madre de Sakura.

– ¡Ya sé!– exclamó la madre de Sakura – ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotras? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de tomarte la molestia de traerla a casa– dijo con ojos brillantes.

Sakura lo miró con ojos suplicantes, rezando para que no aceptara la oferta. Él le devolvió la mirada, debió darse cuenta lo que quería decir con los ojos, porque su expresión tranquila cambió a una más fría.

–No, muchas gracias– siseó Sasuke. Casi pareciera que le desagradó la muda suplica de la chica, pero si le afectó o no, es lo de menos (a opinión de Sakura) – debo ir a casa– habló por lo bajo.

La señora Haruno lo observó fijamente, sopesando las posibilidades o, según Sakura, está evaluando sus expresiones. Si averiguó algo o no debajo de esa mirada fría, no lo expresó, al contrario, mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento. Esto frustró a Sakura, era como si su madre ya supiera lo que hay detrás de esa capa de hielo, esa frialdad e indiferencia que muestra los ojos negros del Uchiha.

– ¡Bueno! – habló su madre, rompiendo la incomodidad del ambiente, como si no hubiese pasado nada. –espero volver a verte por aquí Sasuke, es grato encontrarte de nuevo, ¡y pensar que casi no te reconozco! Haz crecido mucho, eres todo un hombre ahora...

–Mamá– cortó Sakura. Por muy analítica que sea su madre respecto a las expresiones de las personas, ella olvida con frecuencia que no las conoce realmente. Sasuke no es una persona muy comunicativa, y sabía que le incomodaba el parloteo, si es que no le desagrada ahora (culpa de Naruto, que desde niño, lo perseguía y parloteaba sin descanso) –Sasuke debe estar cansado, después de todo se tomó la molestia de llevarme a casa– agregó.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. No lo dijo directamente, pero era un agradecimiento por ayudarla. Al parecer captó el mensaje porque asintió quedamente. Volvió su mirada a la señora Haruno que lo observaba aun con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches… – se despidió Sasuke.

–Buenas noches, Sasuke ¡saluda a Mikoto de mi parte! –volvió a exclamar la madre de Sakura.

Sasuke se limitó asentir, mientras que abría la puerta de su auto. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta del automóvil, puso sus ojos en los de Sakura. Era una mirada penetrante, de esas que le perforaban la nuca cuando la observaba desde lejos, como queriendo llamar su atención. Fue solo un segundo antes de correr la mirada y cerrar la puerta.

Ambas mujeres observaron como el Uchiha hacía rugir el motor y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura pensaba... _"¿qué situaciones debió pasar él para tomar decisiones que le orillaron hasta este punto?"._ Podía oír a su madre regañándola por su falta de consideración mientras la ayudaba a entrar a la casa. _"¿En qué momento pasó de miradas furtivas a observarla y perseguirla a dónde fuera?"._ No sabía cómo, pero estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama, en tanto su madre estaba arrodillada frente a ella sacando su zapato de su pie lastimado. _"¿En qué momento todo esto evolucionó a algo más? no sé si era personal o íntimo la palabra adecuada"._ Su madre ya había curado y vendado su pie izquierdo, en ese instante la está ayudando a sacarse el uniforme y colocarse el pijama. _"¿En qué momento pasé de ser… la molesta de pelo rosa… a ser el centro de su atención? Nunca me había mirado de esa forma, no hasta hace algunos meses"._ Su madre le susurró un buenas noches antes de irse, pero estaba demasiado ensimismada como para devolvérselo. _"¿En qué jodido momento comenzó a fijarse en mí?"._ Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante los hilos de sus pensamientos la estaban llevando. _"No… no, no, todo menos eso"._ Y antes de que su mente sacara conclusiones, se dio vuelta en su cama manteniendo la mirada fija en la ventana, tratando de evitar pensar en el Uchiha.

Pero la oscuridad de la noche no la ayudaba mucho, la histeria que había dejado hace pocos minutos volvió con intensidad. Y es que… ¡¿qué demonios había hecho ella para merecer esto?! Le costaba creer que al Uchiha le interesa al sexo opuesto, y le costaba aún más pensar… que Uchiha Sasuke gustase de ella…

" _¡Agh! Después de todo, creo que no estaría mal seguir siendo la molesta de pelo rosa"_

Y con ese último pensamiento, cerró sus ojos entregándose al sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Soy nueva por aquí, nunca he publicado nada, así que lamento si soy algo torpe. Había olvidado dejar nota en el primer capítulo, por último para presentar el fic, pero se me fue… ups.**

 **Si ven algún error o quisieran hacer alguna crítica a la historia, no duden en comentar ¡estaré encantada en responder! Me ayudaría seguir avanzando, moldeando y proyectando mucho mejor la historia.**

 **Más que nada, quería agradecer por sus reviews, ¡no tienen idea cuanto! Espero que les sigan encantado la historia. La verdad es que originalmente iba a ser un three-shot, pero se me ocurrió un par de ideas en el camino, así que el fic va a ser un poco más largo de lo que pensé.**

 **Tenía planeado subir todos los jueves, pero no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir. Lo siento**

 **De todas maneras, si me tardo dos o tres semanas en subir un capitulo, será un día jueves. Lo sé, no tiene mucha lógica, aun así espero que ayude en algo en mi desorden :P**

 **Sin más que agregar ¡espero que les guste!**

 **-GodaX**

 _Su corazón bombeaba fuertemente mientras corría por el patio de la escuela. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el cansancio, pero no se detuvo, tenía que esconderse antes de que la viera. De pronto, al llegar a una esquina, se encontró con un estrecho callejón algo oscuro, pero no se detuvo a pensar mucho antes de adentrarse y esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura, era lo suficientemente grande para ocultar su pequeño cuerpo. Se agachó para mayor seguridad de que no la encontrase. Aún seguía respirando con dificultad por el maratón, habiendo recorrido prácticamente todo el patio, pero poco le importaba._

 _Agudizó su oído, esperando algún indicio de que él estaba cerca… pero solo escuchaba los gritos y las risas de los otros niños que jugaban en el patio. Al parecer se encontraba sola en ese costado de la escuela._

 _Ya más tranquila, miró con ojos curiosos el callejón en el que estaba. Pareciera que ningún alumno haya pasado por ese lado de la escuela, por lo menos no desde hace mucho tiempo, recién era consciente del hedor que provenía de ese lugar, especialmente al estar al lado de un basurero._

 _Con su mano pequeña se tapó parte de la nariz y boca, para aguantar el olor nauseabundo. Por nada del mundo se movería de allí, ese es el lugar más recóndito en el que nadie se le ocurriera pensar que estuviese escondida. Siguió mirando con sus enormes ojos jades, las paredes estaban mohosas y cubiertas con un algo espeso que no sabía definir muy bien. A pesar de estar al lado del basurero, procuró no rozarlo y mantener cierta distancia, una en que el olor y la suciedad no la impregnen, y otra en ser lo suficientemente discreta para que no vaya a verla._

 _Hasta que lo escuchó…_

 _Era apenas un imperceptible ruido, como el de una pisada, al límite del callejón. Alguien estaba cerca…_

 _Se quedó quieta como una estatua, aguantando la respiración, sin hacer ningún minúsculo ruido. Aun con su pequeña mano en la boca, colocó la otra encima de ella para evitar cualquier siseo que pudiera ponerla en riesgo._

 _Volvió a agudizar su oído, pero ya no escuchaba nada, solo los demás niños jugando, pero no encontró más indicios de que fuera él, aun así no se arriesgó a soltar la respiración hasta estar segura…_

 _¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!_

 _El estrepitoso ruido le sacó un buen susto, haciéndole soltar un chillido. Se tapó la boca con fuerza, rezando que el timbre de la escuela fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para amortiguar su chillido. Escuchó con atención, el ruido de los niños, que se fue apaciguando con forme entraban a las aulas._

 _Aún tenía tiempo, si fuera lo suficientemente rápida para correr a su sala, solo entonces…_

– _¡TE ENCONTRÉ! – gritó un chico. Había aparecido frente a Sakura de repente._

– _¡AHH! – Sakura soltó un grito de puro susto. Se irguió con sorpresa mirando a la persona que, con tanto esmero, evitaba que la encontrase – ¡Naruto! – exclamó, aun con el corazón en la mano. Él, sin embargo, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de la expresión asustada de la pelirosa, que, sin duda alguna, no se lo esperaba._

 _Sakura seguía entre asustada y asombrada. El rubio estaba frente a ella riéndose a carcajadas con los brazos en sus costillas, luciendo más bajo de lo que era. A sus escasos seis años, Sakura era más alta que él, eso lo usaba a su favor cuando se molestaba, así podía golpear su blonda cabeza… como ahora._

– _¡Jajajajajaja- Hey! – Naruto se sobó la cabeza ante el duro golpe de Sakura, que lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas, clara muestra de su enojo por el rubio._

– _No debiste asustarme así ¡tonto! –lo reprendió. Ya más repuesta del susto, lo observaba con los brazos en jarras, aun con las cejas fruncidas y una mueca adornaba sus labios._

 _Naruto por su parte, a pesar por el chichón que comenzaba a formase en su cabeza, no pudo evitar una gigantesca sonrisa. –Es que no pude evitarlo Sakura-chan ¡estabas muy bien escondida! –_

– _Sí, bueno– dijo Sakura con incomodidad._

 _Para empezar, estaban jugando a las escondidas. Esto no tendría relevancia alguna si no fuera por el motivo del esmero que hizo para que no la encontrara… y por supuesto, Naruto lo sabía, de ahí su burla._

– _Perdiste– afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa de victoria. –Ya lo sabes, este sábado almorzaremos en mi casa ¡dattebayo! – exlcamó con un puño al aire._

 _Y eso era lo que quería evitar._

 _No tenía inconveniente almorzar con él si no fuera por…_

– _hmm…–_

 _Sakura miró a su izquierda para ver al dueño de ese monosílabo_

 _Parado a orillas del callejón estaba Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo del rubio. A diferencia de Naruto, él es ligeramente más alto que ella, pero no menos intimidante, especialmente con esos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente, como si no le gustase su presencia._

 _Al chocar con sus ojos, Sakura corrió la mirada de inmediato y la fijó en Naruto, que aún la miraba con una sonrisa._

 _Nunca le gustó que la mirase de esa forma tan intensa, por lo que simplemente pasaba de él y se concentraba en jugar con Naruto. Pero esta vez era la excepción._

 _Había hecho una apuesta con el blondo, ya que ella rechazó la invitación de Naruto en ir a almorzar a su casa. No era nada contra él por supuesto, era contra su amigo. Sabía que no era de su agrado, y tampoco del suyo ha de ser sincera, pero él iba a estar presente en la casa del rubio, y no creía de soportar que la mirase con esos ojos negros, ya tenía suficiente en la escuela como para tener que aguantarlo en la casa del rubio. Por lo que se negó rotundamente a ir a la casa de Naruto si Sasuke iba._

 _Por supuesto, Naruto no lo iba a dejar de lado, era su amigo mucho antes que ella, así que el blondo le propuso un reto. Era básicamente un juego, tenía que esconderse y no ser encontrada durante todo el recreo y, una vez que suene el timbre, deberá ir inmediatamente al salón de clases, ese sería la "base" donde se salvaría, y no tendría que ir a la casa del rubio, pero por el contrario, si él la encontrara antes, ambos, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, deberán ir a su casa ese mismo sábado._

 _Es por eso que estaba en esa situación. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esconderse y no dejarse ver hasta entrar al salón de clases después del recreo, muy simple. ¡Y es que estuvo tan cerca! ¡Unos segundos más y hubiera corrido hasta llegar a su meta!_

– _¡Teme! Adivina qué, ¡he encontrado a Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio con la alegría bailando por todo su rostro._

– _Puedo verlo. – observó con los brazos cruzados._

 _Sus palabras estaban cargadas de desdén. Sakura pudo notarlo por la manera en que la miraba desde pies a cabeza. Este hecho la molestó, pero como siempre, optó por ignorarlo y no darle la satisfacción de contestarle._

 _Volvió su atención al rubio, que por su ingenua sonrisa, comprendió que él no había notado el tono despectivo de su amigo._

– _No iré– sentenció Sakura con los brazos en jarras y las mejillas infladas. Ya no importaba que hubiera perdido, no estaría en casa de Naruto con el pelinegro al lado._

– _¡No puedes retractarte! ¡Hicimos un pacto! Perdiste, tienes que cumplir –dijo Naruto con los brazos en jarras al igual que ella. –Me lo prometiste– desarmó su postura, sus ojos demostraba tristeza, como si estuviera decepcionado._

 _Eso conmovió a la pelirosa. Era cierto, habían hecho una promesa. Lo juraron, juntando sus meñiques antes que comenzara el reto._

 _Se sintió avergonzada… ¿Qué clase de amiga era sino cumplía sus promesas?_

 _Poco a poco fue bajando los brazos hasta posarlos en sus costados, con algo de tensión en los hombros. No quería hacerlo, pero se lo debía a Naruto, es su amigo a pesar de todo._

 _Soltó un suspiro, ya no había nada que hacer, estaba derrotada. Si pudo ignorar al pelinegro todo este tiempo, puede hacerlo un día más. Ese pensamiento la consoló, de cualquier forma estaría Naruto para apoyarla._

 _Finalmente le sonrió, dando a entender que cumpliría lo dicho._

 _Naruto hasta entonces decaído, le sonrió de vuelta. Se notaba más contento, giró a donde se encontraba su amigo para decirle que Sakura estaría presente, pero antes si quiera poder hablar, Sasuke lo interrumpió._

– _Eres… una molestia– bramó con enojo – una molesta de pelo rosa– Escupió con desprecio. Tenía las manos empuñadas a sus costados, perforándola con la mirada._

 _Sakura lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra directamente, y para el colmo la insultaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la rabia acumulada. Ya era suficiente, no se quedaría callada mientras él la trataba como se le diera la gana. Al igual que él, convirtió sus pequeñas manos en puños y giró a su dirección aun mirándolo a los ojos lista para enfrentarlo._

– _¡Nadie me llama molestia! –Dijo con decisión– ¡mucho menos un cubito de hielo! – Sakura lo insultó de la misma manera en que lo hizo él._

 _Sasuke la observó ligeramente sorprendido, como si no se esperaba que le contestara. Se le veía los brazos tensos por la rabia. Abrió su boca para contestarle de forma mordaz, cuando Naruto interrumpió._

– _¡Suficiente! Basta los dos– Naruto se colocó al medio de ambos, como si fueran a lanzarse contra ellos en cualquier momento._

 _Sakura pudo ver la preocupación en los zafiros ojos de su amigo. Sabía lo importante que es para él que se llevasen bien, pero eso era imposible, se llevaban como el perro y el gato, y ninguno de los dos quiere dar el brazo a torcer._

 _Con tristeza, pensó en lo desastroso que iba a ser el sábado en la casa de Naruto, todo el empeño que hizo para que se juntaran los tres se estaba yendo por el drenaje. Lo pudo leer en sus ojos, no quería que se pelearan. Después de todo, ese era el objetivo de juntarse en su casa, que ambos se llevasen bien, a pesar de sus diferencias._

– _Lo siento, Naruto– dijo con tristeza. De cierta manera, se sentía avergonzada por su actitud, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ya había lo había aguantado lo suficiente, no podía permitir que la siguiera tratando de esa manera._

 _El rubio volteo su mirada para ver a su amigo con ojos suplicantes, pero la fría mirada del pelinegro lo decía todo. Él no va a ser quien dé el primer paso. Esto, supuso, que molestó a Naruto, porque lo vio fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para hablar._

 _Sakura sabía lo que pasaría. Se pelearían y al final no quedarían en nada, más que tensión entre los tres. Ella no quería eso, él era amigo de Naruto tanto como ella, por lo que si de verdad quería al rubio tendría que demostrarlo, aunque eso signifique dejar su orgullo a un lado._

– _Teme eres un…–_

– _Naruto. – lo cortó Sakura._

 _Naruto la observó extrañado, sin entender que era lo que pretendía._

 _Sin embrago, Sakura tomó un hondo respiro y relajó su expresión. Se acercó a Sasuke pasando a un lado de Naruto, hasta posicionarse frente a él._

 _Por supuesto, él no iba a disculparse a pesar de ser él quien lo inició, así que tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso._

– _Lo siento… no debí llamarte de esa manera– soltó. La verdad es que su disculpa no fue sincera, después de todo se lo tenía bien merecido, es por eso que no se inmutó por la mirada fría que le dirigía. Tendría que apelar con otro punto, lo único que los unía. –No espero que nos llevemos bien, pero si somos amigos de Naruto, vamos a tener que aprender a convivir juntos… tendrás que soportarme como yo te soportaré a ti–_

 _Eso fue pésimo, pero era todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. No esperaba una reconciliación ni que de repente fueran los mejores amigos, pero sí esperaba, por la amistad que los unía con Naruto, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratarse sin llegar a los insultos._

– _Sakura-chan…– dijo con sorpresa, Naruto._

 _No lo miró en ningún momento por vergüenza. Prácticamente admitió lo importante que es para ella su amistad, y de lo que era capaz por ello. Hasta soportar a su engreído amigo que, en ese momento, no le quitó la vista de encima, asegurándole que lo que decía iba en serio._

 _No dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar sus ojos, como estudiándola. Pero no había algún gesto que le pudiera dar una pista de lo que podría estar pensando. Hasta que, lentamente fue abriendo la boca, con cuidado de lo que fuera a decirle._

– _No permitiré… que me toques o me jales sin motivos. No iré a tu casa a jugar, las juntas solo serán aquí en la escuela o en la casa de este dobe– hizo un ademán con su cabeza en dirección al blondo, que estaba estupefacto ante lo que estaba pasando como para procesar el insulto– Tampoco permitiré que vayas a mi casa, tú lo dijiste, no somos amigos, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que eres bienvenida. – Sakura no pensaba ni por asomo en ir a su casa, ya de por sí le costaba asumir el hecho de que estarían los dos en la casa del rubio, como para imaginarse pasar por la de él. Y en cuanto a la suya… ni pensarlo – No quiero que me dirijas la palabra, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario… ¿te quedó claro? –_

 _Mantuvo su mirada fija en sus ojos negros, dando a entender que se lo estaba tomando en serio. Tardó unos segundos antes de hablar, pensando las palabras adecuadas para responderle._

– _También tengo un par de condiciones– comenzó, si a él le gusta colocar sus términos, bien. Pero ella también tenía los suyos – No quiero que vuelvas a insultarme jamás, y yo prometo no hacerlo contigo…– Vio como Sasuke hacia una mueca ante lo dicho, pero no hizo ningún comentario, por lo que Sakura prosiguió – Si quiero puedo invitar a Naruto a jugar en mi casa, es cosa tuya si quieres unirte o no– solo lo dijo para demostrar que, a diferencia de él, a ella no le importaba su presencia, pero realmente preferiría que no lo hiciera, y al ver su estoico rostro, no le quedó dudas que nunca lo haría – creo que con eso es suficiente… entonces, ¿aceptas? – dijo determinante._

 _Estiró su mano a su dirección para sellar el trato, pero luego se sintió tonta, porque pensó que él no haría algo así. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él recibió su pequeña mano con un apretón. Fue brusco y efímero, pero lo hizo a fin de cuentas, dando por hecho el pacto entre ambos._

 _Sakura fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, para dirigir su mirada en Naruto, que, hasta entonces se ha mantenido extrañamente callado por un largo tiempo. Por poco y olvida que estaba ahí, pero al verlo con la boca abierta y totalmente sorprendido, no pudo resistir el impulso de reírse._

– _¡Jajajajaaja!– tapó su boca con su mano, para amortiguar su risa, sin mucho éxito._

 _Al final, Naruto reaccionó ante el suceso sonrojado con atisbo de vergüenza en sus ojos, y es que, se notaba que no esperaba que algo así sucediese. Que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo solo por él, demostraba el afecto que sentían por el rubio. Incluso Sasuke, tan tosco y hostil le demostró, a su manera, cuán importante que es para él su amistad._

 _Sakura paró de reír, para mirar a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Sabía que esto no es exactamente lo que esperaba el rubio, pero era un avance de lo que quería para un futuro, en el que ambos fuesen amigos._

 _Lamentablemente para él, nunca ocurriría, no al menos de esa manera. Sin embargo, lo que ocurría allí eran las primeras raíces de un vínculo que se formaría, inevitablemente, entre ambos. Aunque, aquellas raíces tardarían años en crecer, se alimentará de las vivencias y momentos que ocurrirán al pasar el tiempo. Son los recuerdos que vivirán dentro del corazón de uno de ellos que, sin pensarlo, ni ser consciente, irá regando esa semilla en su interior poco a poco hasta que, sin más, nacerá esa planta con un nombre grabado en ella, y ya para entonces, será totalmente irremediable._

 _Sakura no esperaba que se llevasen bien, ni que fueran amigos realmente. Pero ni por asomo se podría imaginar que con este simple acto tendría una reacción en cadena, que, sin darse cuenta, había plantado esa semilla. Tampoco podría imaginar que tal cosa insignificante, haya echado raíces, y que, algún día, podría ser tan insoldable y tan gigante… No, ella no podría imaginárselo, pero pronto, dentro de algunos años, verá lo que ella misma cosechó sin darse cuenta._

 _Lo que plantó, ya dio sus primeros frutos, porque el Sasuke actual ya dio el primer paso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

–Sakura…–

Escuchó un ruido cerca suyo… alguien la estaba llamando.

–Sakura… vamos–

Sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no quería abrirlos. ¿Estaba soñando?

– ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! –

No, no quería despertar.

Se removió entre las tibias mantas. Estaba demasiado cómoda como para tan si quiera abrir los ojos. Quería seguir soñando… necesitaba saber…

¡PAF!

Un sonido seco se escuhó en el lugar.

Sakura, sintió que la golpeaban con algo en la cara, era mullido y suave. Aun así le dolió, por lo que, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

Con ojos somnolientos, observó a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Su madre, la miraba con las cejas fruncidas y los brazos en jarras, como si estuviera molesta… Bueno, ella siempre estaba molesta. Tenía una almohada a su lado, supuso que con eso la golpeo en la cara.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio y se volvió a acomodar entre sus mantas. Quería seguir durmiendo, quería seguir soñando…

Sintió otro golpe de parte de su madre.

– ¡Vamos Sakura! Levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela. Debiste de haberte levantado hace media hora _–_ la regañó su madre.

–Uhh… _–_ Sakura todavía seguía media dormida, por eso no despabilaba. Pestañó un par de veces antes de intentar sentarse. Miró de nuevo a su madre, que le seguía observando con enojo. Algo no estaba bien, se sentía extraña, era un hormigueo en su estómago, pero no sabía cómo definir ese sentimiento.

–Date prisa Sakura, debes ir a la escuela, ¡tienes tan solo media hora para llegar!– exclamó su madre.

– ¿Ah? ¿Clases? ¡Ah, sí! – por supuesto, era lunes. ¡Se había quedado dormida!

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Apenas entró escuchó a su madre gritarle.

– ¡Tienes cinco minutos para ducharte! ¡Cinco minutos para vestirte! ¡Y cinco minutos para desayunar, para que llegues a tiempo! –vociferó.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Se había dormido tarde, porque se quedó conversando por teléfono con Ino, que no paraba de contarle con lujos y detalles toda la semana de horror que vivió con su familia en ese funeral.

Por su parte, Sakura omitió el encuentro que tuvo con el Uchiha. Realmente, Ino no sabía nada de la situación que ha estado pasando esos últimos meses, no se lo había dicho a nadie en verdad, y es que nunca pensó que él llegaría tan lejos. Es por eso que pensó tomar las circunstancias con algo más de delicadeza, si iba a contárselo a Ino debía hacerlo en persona.

Se miró al espejo. Tenía unas leves ojeras y su cabello era un desastre, pero con un buen baño estaría como nueva.

Se bañó en menos de tres minutos, se vistió en segundos y bajó al primer piso con su mochila.

–Buenos días mamá, siento el retraso– saludó la pelirosa, mientras se acercaba a la mesa del comedor para desayunar.

–Buenos días Sakura. Hoy te levantaste más tarde de lo costumbre– dijo su madre con una mueca.

–Sí, anoche me quedé hablando con Ino por teléfono– contestó Sakura.

Se sentó en la silla y tomó la primera tostada que vio. Tenía amucha hambre y por la hora, no alcanzaría a desayunar completamente. Con pesar miró su tostada, sería lo único que comería esta mañana.

–Toma– su madre le tendía su lonchera con su almuerzo.

–Gracias mamá– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Adentro te dejé un par de tostadas más para que vayas comiendo en el camino– dijo con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a una niña pequeña.

Sakura se sonrojó por eso, ya era demasiado grande para esas cosas, aun así dejó que la mimara unos segundos más antes de levantarse de la mesa.

–Eres la mejor– le dijo a su madre con una sonrisa. Se acercó a besar su mejilla antes de agarrar su mochila y encaminarse a la puerta. –Nos vemos luego– se despidió, abriendo la puerta.

– ¡Esfuérzate mucho en los estudios! – procuró su madre. Pero ya había salido de casa.

Sakura se dirigía a la parada de buses mientras pensaba en el sueño que tuvo.

Era más bien, un recuerdo de su infancia. Fue la primera vez que tuvo contacto directo con Sasuke, claro que no es un lindo recuerdo, ya que ambos se insultaban y peleaban por el rubio. Era irónico de cierta manera, que la razón de su pelea sea la única conexión que los uniera en su infancia. Tampoco es que la haya pasado mal en todo ese tiempo, fue divertido de cierta manera convivir con él, a pesar de su temperamento… pero ya era cosa del pasado.

Pero… se sintió algo extraña al despertar, no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación. Fue como un hormigueo en su estómago, no era desagradable del todo, pero la incomodaba. Era parecido a la nostalgia, podría ser que, de forma inconsciente, extrañara esos tiempos. Después de todo, le encantaba pasar tiempo en la casa del rubio, jugaban toda la tarde y, en ocasiones, su madre la dejaba quedarse dormir a su casa. Claro que fue difícil convencerla, a su madre no le agradaba mucho la idea que fuera a dormir a una casa con dos chicos, pero era de Naruto de quien hablábamos y Sasuke… él preferiría que no estuviese allí. Además, eran solo unos niños, no pensaban más allá de quedarse despiertos para contarse historias de terror o seguir jugando a escondidas, mientras los demás dormían.

Eso y porque Kushina, la madre de Naruto, lo amenazó con confiscar su ramen de por vida si se atrevía a tocarle un pelo.

Si… eran buenos tiempos.

Sin embargo, nunca antes había tenido este tipo de sueños, ni se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en cuanto extrañaba su infancia. Suponía, que el encuentro con Sasuke le había afectado, abriendo una puerta que no tenía idea que existía. No se arrepentía en absoluto, pero le molestaba el hecho de que gracias a él podía estar consciente de ello, tener que pasar por esa… desagradable situación.

Sakura vio a lo lejos el bus acercándose. Calculó que tenía diez minutos para llegar a su primera clase, y el bus se demoraba unos cinco minutos de recorrido. Tiempo suficiente para llegar a la escuela. Se subió al bus apenas se estacionó, le pagó al chofer y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

Todavía seguía pensativa respecto al suceso del jueves pasado. La verdad es que tenía planeado agradecerle en persona al día siguiente en la escuela, pero extrañamente no lo encontró por ningún lado. Incluso no lo vio con Naruto, estuvo tentada en preguntarle donde estaba Sasuke, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Sería muy extraño preguntar por él, Naruto dejó de tratar de juntarlos hace años, por lo que pensaría cosas… raras como su madre. Aunque es muy raro no verlo, siempre la observa de todas partes, hasta fuera de la escuela, pero ese día, nada… Así que hizo lo que hace meses dejó de hacer, se relajó. Sin histerias ni paranoias por un día. Pero por si acaso, no salió de casa el fin de semana, tan solo para ir a la academia.

De todas formas, tenía que agradecerle correctamente. No tenía prisa, por supuesto, pero preferiría hacerlo lo más rápido posible. La verdad no sentía en absoluto placer en verlo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer por educación. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que hoy al fin vería a Ino, después de toda una larga semana.

Al fin el bus se detuvo frente a la escuela, agradeció al chofer y se bajó.

Se adentró al recinto en dirección a la entrada. Una vez adentro, se encaminó al tercer piso en donde sería su primera clase. Hoy al ser lunes, les tocaba orientación con Kakashi- _sensei_ , por lo que no se preocupó en si llegaba un par de minutos tarde. De todos modos, su _sensei_ siempre se atrasaba en todas sus clases.

Al llegar a su aula, buscó la cabellera rubia de su amiga, que en ese momento, se encontraba inserta en una conversación con la tímida de Hinata. Se acercó a ambas con una sonrisa.

–Hola chicas– saludó con un movimiento de mano.

– ¡Frentona! – Ino la saludó con efusividad y con el característico mote que detestaba. Sakura rodó los ojos.

–H-hola Sakura-chan– la saludó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura la adoraba. La conocía desde pequeña, aunque nunca habló con ella en ese entonces. De hecho, nadie se le acercaba porque siempre iba al lado de su primo Neji, que parecía más su hermano que primo, por el increíble parentesco. Era un chico serio, muy alto para su edad y demasiado intimidante. La acompañaba a todas partes, excepto en las aulas, ya que iba en un curso más grande, pero en los recreos se la pasaba pegada a ella como un guardaespaldas.

Luego, al entrar a la secundaria, Hinata ya no estaba tan pegada a él, y al estar en la misma clase, comenzaron a conocerse. Descubrió lo tímida y dulce que era Hinata, le costó mucho abrirse con ella, pero con el tiempo se hicieron amigas.

Ahora la veía, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una pequeña sonrisa. Con esa piel tan blanca como de porcelana, que le hacía lucir como una muñequita dulce y frágil.

Sakura le apretó la mejilla derecha.

– ¡Au! S-Sakura-chan– dijo sorprendida Hinata. Se sobó la mejilla que, ahora, está más roja que antes.

–Lo siento Hina-chan, es que ¡te veías tan adorable! – Se disculpó Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo. A veces soñaba con tener a Hinata de muñeca, para pintarla y vestirla a su antojo. A lo mejor no sería tan mala idea…

– ¡Hey! No me ignoren– reprochó Ino. Había golpeado su pie contra el suelo, al ser ignorada. Sakura sonrió con sorna.

– ¿Te molesta no ser el centro de atención, Ino-cerda? – la acusó Sakura. Ambas siempre se lanzaban motes contra la otra y peleaban con frecuencia. Claro que no eran peleas reales, pero era divertido discutir entre ellas. Además, Hinata siempre hacia de moderador cuando ambas no se ponían de acuerdo y las discusiones se volvían eternas.

Hinata, presintiendo la discusión que se empezaba a formar, habló antes de que Ino fuera a contestarle.

–Ino-chan me e-estaba contando sobre s-su semana en el funeral– tartamudeó un poco. Todavía le costaba hablar con alguien sin colocarse nerviosa. Tenía que trabajar en eso.

–Ah… ¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido– habló Ino, como recordando algo – olvidé mencionarte algo ayer– sus ojos brillaron como si quisiera contar un chisme. Sakura ya conocía ese brillito en sus ojos, ese cuando se moría de ganas por contar algo.

–Y eso es…– dejó la frase al aire, para que Ino prosiguiera.

–Es que llevé mi cámara al funeral, porque mamá quería que le sacará fotografías con toda la familia unida. Ya sé que no ve a su familia desde hace mucho, pero ¡era un funeral! No podías simplemente…–

–Ino…– interrumpió Sakura –te estas desviando– le indicó. Era común en Ino, contaba algo y se iba por las ramas.

–Ah… si si, lo siento. El punto es, que no revisé mi cámara antes de empacar– exclamó. Las observó a ambas como esperando alguna impresión en ellas.

–De acuerdo…– dijo con lentitud– no cargaste tu cámara… ¿y? – levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

– ¿No lo entienden? – Se notaba la exasperación de Ino por la falta de emoción en sus caras. Sakura y Hinatan se miraron brevemente antes de posar sus ojos en confusión a la exasperada rubia.

–Ino-chan… no entendemos…– habló Hinata. Ino tomó el brazo de cada una para acercarla más hacia ella, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

–Al encender la cámara y tomar las fotografías, empecé a revisar que tal salieron, entonces… pues, había…– Cerró la boca de repente, dudando de lo que iba a decir.

–Ya, Ino. ¡Habla de una vez! – la alentó Sakura. Ya harta de todo el misterio de la rubia.

–Es que… sé que prometimos no hablar de esto, pero…–Ino suspiró, tomando vigor a lo que fuera a decirles – eran _esas_ fotos, de _esa_ _vez_ – tanteó.

– ¿Fotos de qué? –Sakura la observó todavía, sin entender, a qué es lo que se refería su amiga. Vio como tragaba saliva y como se ponía pálida de repente.

–Eran de… ya saben… la fiesta sorpresa de Hina-chan– habló quedamente.

Y eso fue todo.

Fue como si soltase una bomba en ellas dos. Sakura retrocedió espantada por la confesión de la rubia, poniéndose tan blanca como el papel. Hinata, sin embargo, ahogó un grito con sus manos, con los ojos bien abiertos observando con horror a la rubia.

– ¡¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decírnoslo?! – exclamó Sakura en voz baja, para evitar que los demás la oyeran.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! De verdad, les juro que no tenía idea de la existencia de esas fotos– Se excusó la rubia, mientras las miraba con culpabilidad.

–Pero… pero…– Hinata no era capaz de hablar de la impresión.

– ¿Viste… las fotos? –preguntó en un murmullo Sakura.

–Alcancé a ver un… par de fotografías, antes de que se apagara la cámara– respondió igualmente en un murmullo.

– ¿Y-Y cómo eran? – habló al fin Hinata. Se notaba los nervios en su voz, la verdad es que las tres estaban conmocionadas por el hecho.

–Solo eran un par de fotografías que se mostraba la cabaña de mi tío…– dijo insegura.

Si no estaba equivocada… Ino se mostraba algo evasiva respecto a las fotos. Quien sabe que cosas vio en esa cámara, después de todo habían acordado de no volver hablar de esa… fiesta.

– ¿Por qué no me contaste por teléfono? – reclamó Sakura.

– ¡No es algo que se cuenta por teléfono! Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que sucedieron…–

– ¡No lo digas! – la interrumpió Sakura, con enojo. No era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

– ¡Pero no se preocupen! A penas llegue a casa, cargo mi cámara y las borraré ¡lo prometo! – levantó ambas manos mostrando que decía la verdad.

–N-No…– susurró Hinata.

– ¿Ah? – dijo en confusión Ino.

–N-No las borres– dijo en voz queda.

Ino observó a Sakura, preguntándose con la mirada si Hinata dijo lo que acaba de oír.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Yo… quiero ver esas fotos– soltó.

– ¿Qué? ¡Por qué querrías ver eso! – clama Ino, con los ojos abiertos. Totalmente sorprendida.

–Es q-que… quiero saber, que s-sucedió esa noche– confesó con timidez. De alguna manera, todas querían saber que sucedió esa noche, pero habían prometido no hablar de eso. Pero resultó que, Hinata fue la más valiente de las tres al admitir su curiosidad.

– ¿Estas… segura de lo que dices? –le preguntó con precaución Ino.

–Si. Sé que en el f-fondo ustedes también quieren saber– dijo Hianta, ya con un poco más de vigor. Sakura suspiró. Quizás, Hinata tenga razón, es mejor salir de la curiosidad y ver lo que pasó esa noche y si no les gusta, al menos ya lo sabrían.

–Bien, supongo que tienes razón. Ino…– Sakura miró a la rubia, que seguía un poco pálida por la situación –Después de clases, iremos a tu casa ¿de acuerdo? –sentenció.

Ino reaccionó, parpadeando un par de veces.

–Ehh… lo siento, no puedo– le respondió.

– ¿P-por qué? – le preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

–Es que quedé con Sai, no nos hemos visto en una semana, ya saben– respondió, ya más repuesta. Ino nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando nombraba a Sai, sus ojos se iluminaban.

–Nosotras tampoco te hemos visto durante una semana– dijo con enojo Sakura– ¿Por qué con él y con nosotras no? – le recriminó con los brazos cruzados.

–P-porque es su novio– le respondió Hinata en su lugar –Está enamorada, s-solo déjala– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ante esto, Ino se sonrojó. Aunque era cierto, le daba vergüenza que hasta Hinata se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sakura solo atinó a rodar los ojos. Conocía a Ino como la palma de su mano, sabía que se había enamorado de ese chico Sai, se le notaba en la cara. Pero la única razón por la que no se juntaran para saber algo tan importante como esa condenada fiesta, y solo para ver a su novio, era por el simple hecho de que Ino era una sucia. Hinata era demasiado inocente para verlo, de seguro se imaginaba algo como paseos por el parque, comer helados o sentarse en una banquita mirando el atardecer.

Observó a Ino con los ojos entrecerrados _"Eres una guarra Ino-cerda"_. Supuso que Ino entendió lo que quiso decirle, porque sonrió de manera perversa y sacaba la lengua con burla.

Hinata miraba una a la otra con inocencia, sin entender que se decían con la mirada.

Si Ino iba a decir algo, no ocurrió. Ya que en ese momento entró al aula Kakashi- _sensei_. Todos los presentes se sentaron en sus puestos para escuchar a su sensei, que los miraba con flojera. Dio los buenos días y sacó un par de hojas arrugadas del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al parecer eran las pautas y recordatorios de los exámenes finales. Kakashi hablaba con aburrimiento, indicando en que aulas se formarían los estudiantes de último año para rendir los exámenes, las fechas y horarios. Y así se pasó la hora, hasta que sonó el timbre de receso. Todos se levantaron con cansancio gracias a las futuras pruebas que, prometían ser nefastas.

Sakura tomó un brazo de cada una para salir rápidamente del salón.

–Bien, nos queda tres clases más y nos vamos– Dijo Ino con desanimo.

–Tenemos que juntarnos para ver…–Sakura carraspeó incómoda– ustedes saben– terminó al fin.

–Es cierto– suspiró Ino– Quizás podamos mañana, ¿les parece? – las observó intercaladamente para saber si estaba de acuerdo. Al ver que ambas asentían a lo dicho, Ino sonrió con determinación– ¡Bien! Si no hay nada más que hablar, me iré con Sai, ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! – se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras se perdía por el pasillo con rapidez.

–Bien, supongo que tú vas donde Ten-Ten, ¿no? – le preguntó Sakura, con las manos en sus caderas.

–L-lo siento– se disculpó con un sonrojo– Es q-que le prometí hacerle u-un favor– se excusó.

–No te preocupes– la tranquilizó con una sonrisa– yo iré donde Naruto, por si quieres buscarme– le dijo.

Solo necesitó mencionarlo, para ver como Hinata se ponía de todos los colores. Le gustaba molestarla con eso, se colocaba más nerviosa de lo acostumbrado y se sonrojaba fuertemente, haciéndola lucir más adorable de lo que era.

Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto, incluso desde pequeños. Pero era demasiado tímida para acercarse a hablarle, además de que su primo se la pasaba pegado a ella, como para poder entablar una conversación con alguien. Nunca entendió porque su primo la sobreprotegía estando como un guardaespaldas, evitando que otros niños se le acercasen. Se preguntó si su primo sabía que le hacía más daño que bien al proteger de esa manera a Hinata. De todos modos, eso cambió cuando ambas se hicieron amigas en el primer año de secundaria, su primo ya no estaba al pendiente de su sombra, y ella ya podía hablar con quien sea. Al principio le costó mucho abrirse con ella, pero con el tiempo empezaron a entablar una amistad que perdura hasta el día de hoy.

Aún recuerda cuando le contó a Naruto que se hizo amiga de la " _chica Hyuga_ " como así la llamaban en ese entonces. Le impresionó que se hiciera amiga de una chica tan peculiar como ella, pero no lo tomó a mal, al contrario, sintió curiosidad por conocerla, por lo que al mencionársele a Hinata que Naruto la quería conocer, puso la misma cara que hace pocos minutos. Y supo, en ese instante, que Hinata le gustaba a su rubio amigo.

Desde entonces, Sakura aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para dejarlos solos. ¡Se veían tan adorables juntos! Claro que el papel de casamentera se le da mejor a Ino que a ella, pero le valía. De hecho, Ino al enterarse de los sentimientos de Hinata, trató de ser ella la cupido de la "futura" pareja, pero conociendo a su amiga, se negó rotundamente que intentase de hacer cualquier cosa. Ino, en ese aspecto, hay que andarse con cuidado, en ocasiones desata cosas en otros que es mejor mantener guardadas…

En fin… Sakura creyó que sus intentos de casamentera estaban dando resultados, porque el año pasado Naruto le mandaba miradas furtivas a la pelinegra y salieron un par de veces. No obstante, algo sucedió, porque Naruto nunca más volvió a invitar a Hinata salir, de hecho… esperaba que fueran ideas suyas, pero desde hace un tiempo, Naruto pareciera que intentase evitarla por todos los medios. Esto deprimió mucho a la pelinegra, ella creía que Naruto ya no tenía ningún interés en ella. Aun así, Sakura no se rendía, conocía a Naruto lo suficiente como para saber que él no es esa clase de hombre que trata así el corazón de una chica. Es por eso que intentó en varias ocasiones hablar del tema, pero Naruto simplemente hacía oídos sordos, como si no se enterase de nada.

Sakura suspiró, mirando como Hinata subía las escaleras con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero con un tinte triste en sus ojos. Tal parece que ambas estaban pensando lo mismo.

Se dio media vuelta para buscar a su rubio amigo. A pesar de que ambos estaban en el mismo año, asistían en diferentes clases, al menos tuvo la suerte de estar en el mismo curso que Ino y Hinata. Lo mejor, es que no compartía clases con Sasuke, era el único consuelo que tenía respecto a las circunstancias en las que estaba con él…

Y hablando sobre él, no se lo ha topado en todo el día, ni si quiera lo vio el viernes, ¿se habrá aburrido de ella? esperaba que sí.

Con tranquilidad, se encaminó al patio de la escuela, específicamente bajo el árbol en el que siempre se encontraba vagando el rubio.

Y ahí estaba, acostado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia él sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Estaba a un par de pasos, inhaló profundamente aguantando la respiración.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

– ¡DESPIESRTA OXIGENADO! – gritó prácticamente en su oído.

Naruto se levantó de un salto con la cara descompuesta por el susto, mirando a todos lados.

– ¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no fui! – logró decir, con los ojos abiertos de par en par tratando de ubicarse. Hasta que reparó en ella y todo el susto se esfumó dando paso al desconcierto.

– ¡Jajajaja! Vaya, dime que no hiciste, gatito miedoso– se burló Sakura. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó al lado del rubio, que la miraba malhumorado.

–No es gracioso, ¡me tomaste desprevenido, dattebayo! – se excusó con los brazos cruzados, sentado en modo indio.

–Si tú lo dices– se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

Naruto exhaló un sonoro suspiro, mientras volvía acostarse sobre el césped. Miraba al cielo de forma pensativa, como si le preocupara algo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó. Acostándose a su lado, también fijando su ojos al cielo.

–Estoy preocupado– le confiesa. Sakura dejó de mirar al cielo para posar sus ojos en él, extrañada– Sasuke ha estado actuando muy extraño– le menciona.

Sakura pensó, que Naruto no tenía idea de cuan extraño y aterrador podía ser su amigo, pero como siempre, no hizo ni dijo ningún comentario al respecto. Determinó que fuera Naruto, quién decidiera contarle lo ocurrido, en vez de preguntar ella.

–Ya sé lo que piensas, él de por si es extraño, pero desde el viernes está más extraño que de costumbre– afirmó, con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, mientras lo observaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – murmuró sobrecogida, por lo que podría significar esas palabras.

–El viernes, Sasuke llegó a clases más temprano que de costumbre, al principio no le tomé importancia si no fuera porque estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? Impaciente quizás, pero no estoy muy seguro. Luego en el primer receso dijo que iba al baño, pero nunca volvió. Shikamaru me dijo que lo vio en el gimnasio, cerca de la academia de judo… ¡Hey! ¡Pero si tú estás en la academia! ¿Lo habrás visto por casualidad? ¿Sabes para donde se fue después, Sakura-chan? – Naruto la bombardeó con preguntas. Mirándola expectante.

Sakura sintió la boca seca, incapaz de responder.

Entonces, él si la observaba entrenar. ¡No eran ideas suyas! Volvió a sentarse, pensando en las posibilidades en las que él tuvo para observarla entrenando sola, creyendo que estaba sola…

Recordó con horror todas las veces que, confiada de su soledad, se quitaba el polerón dejándola con su top deportivo, mostrando más de lo necesario. O cuando creía que no era necesario ir a los camarines, y se cambiaba los pantalones por unos short más cómodos. ¡La pudo ver visto desnuda! O peor aún, cuando se sentía observada dentro de los camarines… ¿eran ideas suyas o también era real?

Un escalofrío le recorrió en su espalda. De solo pensarlo…

–Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? – Naruto se había sentado a su lado, observando cómo se puso pálida de repente.

–Naruto, dime una cosa– su voz tembló casi imperceptiblemente, tenía la vista al frente y no se giró en ningún momento a mirar la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

–Claro, dime– le dijo extrañado. No entendía la actitud de su amiga, que en ese momento, estaba tan quieta como una estatua.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó. Naruto se sorprendió de la forma tan cortante en que le habló, se veía tensa y preocupada.

–Sakura-chan ¿en verdad estas bien? Te siento muy tensa– le preguntó con preocupación.

Sakura al fin giró a mirarlo. La observaba con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación. Sabía que no era justo que se comportara así con él, pero estaba demasiado impactada como para disculparse.

–Si si, solo… respóndeme, por favor– casi fue una súplica, pero no importaba.

–Emm… Se fue antes de que llegaras, como un par de minutos. Fue al baño, el que está al final del pasillo de los casilleros– le dijo, no muy convencido – ¿por qué preguntas? – Naruto la miraba con sospecha, pensando el por qué de su repentino interés.

–Curiosidad– se le ocurrió decir– como siempre están juntos, y como te preocupas por él, me imaginé que… ya sabes– agregó. Fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Haber insinuado una amistad homo-erótica entre ellos, despistaría la atención de Naruto.

– ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto ¡dattebayo! – exclamó con enojo Naruto. Aun así, se podía apreciar unos tintes sonrosados en sus mejillas. ¡Y pensar que su amiga pensaba así de él!

Sakura se relajó, había funcionado. Con eso, Naruto no haría más preguntas.

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la falda, preparándose para irse.

– ¿A dónde vas? ¡Voy contigo, dattebayo! –Naruto se había levantado al igual que ella, listo para seguirla.

– ¡No no no! No es necesario Naruto– rió de manera nerviosa. Él no la podía acompañar, si quería enfrentarse al Uchiha, no podía involucrar a Naruto.

– ¿Por qué no? Vamos, dattebayo– se colocó a su lado para comenzar a seguirla.

–Bueno… si quieres acompañarme a ver a Hinata, está bien– dijo, como si no quiere la cosa.

Naruto se paralizó por un momento. Vio cómo su rostro se tornó pálido de repente y comenzó a sudar excesivamente.

Sakura sonrió con inocencia, como si no supiera que él había entrado en pánico al nombrar a la pelinegra.

–Ah… jaja– la comisura de sus labios temblaban en una risa nerviosa. Observó a Sakura, sin saber bien que decir.

– ¡Oh! Parece que ahí viene– Sakura hizo como si mirara atrás de él, haciendo alusión de que Hinata llegaría en cualquier momento.

Naruto se tensó como un gato, y sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás se despidió escuetamente de Sakura, antes de encaminarse hacia adelante rápidamente.

Sakura se prometió a si misma averiguar el por qué Naruto evade a la pelinegra. Pero ahora, tenía un asunto que atender con otro pelinegro.

Entró nuevamente a la escuela en dirección a los casilleros. Nunca pensó que estaría haciendo lo último que quería, buscar al Uchiha, pero era necesario si quería que esto terminase.

Una vez en el pasillo, recorrió la estancia buscándolo en el mar de gente, pero no lo encontró. Se acercó a los baños a esperar que saliera, si es que estaba allí. Aun así, le daba la impresión que no estaba en ninguna parte. De todas maneras, era muy extraño, Sasuke no iría a un lugar tan concurrido, detesta el gentío, lo más seguro es que iría a unos de los baños del tercer piso en el que, prácticamente, no había nadie. A menos que, no fuera al baño precisamente.

Observó los casilleros. Podría ser que…

Se acercó al casillero del Uchiha, había una que otra carta de amor de parte de las chicas, la mayoría estaban mal colocadas en las rendijas de su casillero, por la evidente falta de espacio. No había nada más que llamara su atención, algo que destacara por sobre el resto, algo que le diera una pista.

Hizo una mueca, pensando en donde más buscar. ¿Y si…?

Con lentitud, fue alejándose del casillero de Sasuke para buscar con la mirada su propio casillero.

Ahí estaba.

Desde una de las rendijas se veía casi imperceptiblemente la punta de una hoja. Se acercó con el corazón en la garganta, pero no vaciló al colocar la combinación y abrir, casi sin pensar, su casillero. Adentro a orillas del casillero, había una nota, la tomó con cuidado y sus ojos barrieron la nota con el mensaje corto y preciso, sin firma.

" _Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí que lo recuerdo muy bien"_

No se percató hasta en ese momento que la nota, no era realmente una nota, era la parte de atrás de una fotografía. Con manos temblorosas, la giró para poder observar la imagen impresa.

Ahogó un grito al ver su propia imagen.

Lo reconocía, era la fiesta sorpresa de Hinata. Ella estaba vestida con una falda de mezclilla con unas botas de tiro alto, y una blusa de tirantes. Era ella, pero a la vez no… no se reconocía a sí misma. La fotografía fue tomada desde un ángulo extraño, como si fuera una cámara oculta o si alguien estuviera escondido tomando la fotografía.

Pero eso no era importante por ahora, y es que simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era ella totalmente fuera de sí, a lo mejor estaba borracha… o drogada, no lo sabía.

Solo sabía que en esa imagen la muestra a ella desinhibida, sentada en la cómoda dentro de alguna habitación, con las piernas abiertas, siendo besada y manoseada por Uchiha Sasuke…

 **¿Y? ¡Que les pareció!**

 **Me ha costado una vida escribirlo, pero valió la pena.**

 **Como verán, en este capítulo no aparece Sasuke (aunque el final fue muy aterrador de su parte… pobre Sakura), ya que necesitaba relatar ciertos hechos y colocar más incógnitas, que son necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Solo puedo decir que todo está conectado, el misterio de cada cosa no es al azar. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. No quiero adelantar nada.**

 **De todos modos, quería mostrar un lado más perverso en Sasuke. Sé que hay unas partes que a simple vista no tienen relación, pero tranquilos. Ya se verán el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Y díganme ¿Qué piensan respecto a Sasuke? ¿Se nota la diferencia entre el niño que fue y la persona que es ahora?**

 **Comenten sus teorías ;) estaré leyendo sus reviews TODOS los días. 3**

 **¡Espero que les hayan gustado!**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Bye bye!**

 **-GodaX**


	3. Chapter 3

_El viento mecía sus cabellos rosas en dirección al poniente. Se encontraba parada en la arena húmeda provocada por las olas del mar. A pesar de la noche, se podía apreciar los movimientos de las olas gracias a la luminosidad de la luna, que brillaba con intensidad en el cielo estrellado._

 _Llevaba un vestido suelto hasta las rodillas por el calor del verano, mientras llevaba sus sandalias en una sus manos para que sus pies pudiesen estar enterrados en la arena gracias a las olas del agua que rozaban sus tobillos desnudos._

 _Tenía la mirada perdida en el oscuro horizonte, en donde creyó haber visto un barco, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Estaba pensando el cómo llegó allí, recordaba vagamente haber estado corriendo por las calles sin dirección alguna, hasta llegar a la playa, pero no sabía por qué escogió ese lugar. Quizás por lo tranquilo del lugar y lo hermoso que se veía el mar en la noche._

 _De alguna manera quería verse y sentirse así, como el mar; plácida y en paz._

 _Pero no podía._

 _Tenía una pena enorme que pesaba como si fuera plomo, aplastándole el pecho. Pero no lloraba ni decía nada, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Era algo que no podía botar ni saber dónde arrojarlo, solo se quedaba ahí estancado, pudriéndose en su corazón._

 _A sus once años, Sakura se había endurecido a base de entrenamientos exhaustivos y múltiples caídas. Ya no reía como antes, se veía apagada y cansada, en ocasiones se le podía notar ojeras por las noches de insomnio, por las preocupaciones que una niña no debería tener._

 _Su pecho convulsionó de angustia, haciendo que el pedazo de plomo subiera por su tráquea y se estancara en su garganta, formando un nudo que no la dejaba respirar. Tragó saliva, tratando de contenerse, inhaló con profundidad soltando el aire por la boca._

 _Siguió mirando el oscuro horizonte, pensando en la persona que más quería y respetaba en el mundo; su padre, Haruno Kizashi._

 _Sakura no sabía cómo sus padres llegaron a enamorarse, siendo tan diferentes. Su madre, siempre alegre y divertida, cariñosa con su familia y simpática para otros. En cambio, su padre tan serio e imperturbable, terco en ocasiones, pero sobretodo machista. Jamás, en el tiempo que lleva de vida en ese mundo, vio a su padre sonreírle, ni una vez. Ni para ella, ni para su madre._

 _Kizashi era un hombre con costumbres tradicionales e ideologías antiguas que quería tener un hijo varón como primogénito, pero la vida le dio una hija. Una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, como los de su madre. No se parecía en nada él, ni un ápice, era más bien un clon de su madre en miniatura. No había nada en ella que lo recordase a él._

 _Sakura siempre respetó a su padre y trataba de cumplir las exigencias y los estándares que él quería. Fue él quien la inscribió en una academia de Karate para que aprendiera ser fuerte e independiente. La trataba como si fuera un chico, y en ocasiones, cuando algo le salía mal o fracasaba, él la reprendía con dureza y frialdad, como si estuviera hablándole a otro adulto y no a su hija de tan solo seis años, en ese entonces._

 _Nunca supo por qué sus padres no intentaron tener más hijos, su madre era una mujer joven y sana, no padecía ninguna complicación para volver a embarazarse. Recordaba haberle preguntado en una ocasión si deseaba tener otro bebé, pero no le contestó. Solo la observó con esos ojos iguales a los suyos llenas de amor y cariño, le acarició las mejillas con afecto y siguió en sus quehaceres, sin darle una respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad. Desde entonces, Sakura no volvió a preguntarle ni tocar el tema, porque sabía que su madre no le contestaría nunca._

 _Ella sabía que su padre quería un hijo, pero se tuvo que conformar con ella, siempre se lo decía, lo repetía a diario. Eso le dolía profundamente, pero nunca se permitió llorar; no quería darle más razones para detestarla. Es por eso que ella tomaba una actitud muy "machorra" por decirlo así, ya que al estar en una academia de karate, tenían más amigos varones que las de su propio género, y solo por él. Por su padre. Esperando que algún día la viera fuerte y exitosa, y que por fin se sintiera orgulloso de ella._

 _Pero ahora…_

 _Sakura volvió a sentir ese pedazo de plomo atrofiarle la garganta, luchando por salir. Pero no podía ni quería hacerlo. No lloró cuando su padre la despreciaba día tras día, en cada caída y golpe, cuando le decía que era un fracaso, que no era lo que había esperado; que no la quería._

 _Ahora su padre no estaba._

 _Las había abandonado._

 _La había dejado._

 _Hace un tiempo las cosas estaban tensas en su casa. Las discusiones iban y venían entre sus padres. Al principio los escuchaba pelear en su dormitorio y en la sala, cuando pensaban que dormía. Luego, con el tiempo las peleas fueron cada vez más fuertes, siendo un martirio llegar a casa y encontrarse con la dura mirada de su padre lleno de desprecio y con palabras cargadas de desdén._

 _Lo supo, siempre lo supo. Su padre se iría tarde o temprano. Solo que fue más temprano que tarde, ya harto de ella, por lo que simplemente empacó sus cosas y se fue._

 _Y ahí estaba._

 _Con el pedazo de plomo en su garganta y mirando la noche calurosa. Con ese vestido suelto que utilizaba en casa cuando no aguantaba el calor, sin shorts ni camisas que parecían más de chico que de chica._

 _Con cuidado, acarició su cabello desordenado por el viento. Su mano derecha paseó desde su frente hasta su nuca, y con las yemas de sus dedos, rozó el largo de sus mechones hasta las puntas, que no llegaba ni a los hombros. Lo llevaba tan corto como siempre, para agradar a su padre. Aunque no era lo suficientemente corto para parecer un chico, tampoco se veía femenina._

 _Escuchó que alguien corría a su dirección._

 _Al voltear a su izquierda, se encontró de sopetón con la persona que menos esperaba que la encontrase. No pudo evitar expresar su desconcierto, de todas las personas, tenía que ser justo él que la hallara._

 _La observaba con sus ojos negros fijos sobre ella, con la respiración irregular por la carrera hasta la playa, con las manos en sus costados fuertemente apretados. Su rostro infantil, mostraba la seriedad de un adulto, uno al que ella recordaba con amargura a su padre._

 _No dijo nada y ella tampoco._

 _Vio como caminaba hacia a ella con parsimonia, ya más relajado, aun así podía ver algo de tensión en su estrechos hombros. No lo miró a los ojos por vergüenza de su estado; su cara toda contrariada evitando que el pedazo de plomo atorado en su garganta saliera en ebullición por su boca. No oía sus pasos por la arena, sin embargo visualizó sus pies al estar con su cabeza agachada. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos cerca suyo, y se quedó allí, sin avanzar más de la cuenta. No sabía si era por no invadir su espacio personal o la de él, pero siguió sin hablarle y ella tampoco se atrevía a decir nada._

 _Sakura pensó, desde que era pequeña, que Uchiha Sasuke siempre la odió, al menos en los primeros años de conocerse, luego de ver que no se iría, tomó una actitud más parecido a la indiferencia que al desagrado, pero nunca ha sido algo que le importe realmente. Al ser un niño tan arrogante, arisco y prepotente, la llevó a tener una muy mala primera impresión de él, y desde entonces nunca le ha dirigido la palabra a menos que sea necesario._

 _Pero… ahora que lo pensaba._

 _Una de las principales razones por las que sentía cierto rechazo hacia él, es que Sasuke le recuerda terriblemente a su padre. Su manera tan tosca y exigente para tratarla eran similares a como lo hacía él, pero sobretodo es ver la mirada de su padre reflejado en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Una mirada fría y distante, como si no valiera nada, como si todo su esfuerzo no valiese la pena, porque ella no es ni nunca iba a ser suficiente._

 _Ni como hija ni como amiga._

 _Sakura tragó grueso, calmando el plomo en su garganta, evitando a toda costa que surgiera como la lava; quemando y destruyendo todo a su paso._

 _Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de desaparecer los turbios pensamientos que la estaba llevando su mente, no quería seguir por ese rumbo, sino terminaría por soltar cosas que ella nunca se permitió hacer._

 _Con lentitud, observó a Sasuke de reojo, sin levantar la mirada. Desde siempre Sasuke ha sido levemente más alto que ella, ahora que están más grandes, apenas alcanza a rozar su nariz con su rosada cabellera. Sin embargo, no se veía tan intimidante, si no fuera por esos ojos negros que, en ese momento, la escaneaba de pies a cabeza._

 _Se cruzó de brazos, incomoda por la manera en que la observaba. Después de todo este tiempo, aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a que la mirase de esa forma tan penetrante, sin decir nada. Sabía para qué estaba allí, pero el por qué, es lo que la intrigaba. No eran amigos, se lo ha repetido incontables veces, pero era amigo de Naruto. Si no se equivocaba, éste le habrá pedido ayuda para buscarla luego de que saliera corriendo de su casa._

 _Sí, de seguro habrá sido por eso._

 _Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke avanzó unos pasos más cerca de ella, estando a unos centímetros de distancia._

– _Sakura…– llamó de repente._

 _Sakura se sobresaltó por un segundo, viendo lo cerca que estaban. Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona muy recelosa con su espacio personal, por lo que le sorprendía que él se atreviera hacer ese tipo de acercamientos, rompiendo una barrera invisible entre ambos, siendo difícil de ignorar, como lo estaba haciendo unos segundos atrás._

– _¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz hueca. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, y mucho menos de discutir con él._

– _Naruto me envió– contestó, casi de manera autómata. No había ninguna expresión en su cara que le diera una pista de lo que estaba pensando. Pero tampoco la miraba con su característica pose de arrogancia y suficiencia. Simplemente estaba allí, demasiado cerca y con el rostro inmune._

 _Curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa vacía, sin encanto. Tuvo razón, lo más seguro es que su madre le habrá contado a Naruto de la… situación, y por ende, éste le habría pedido ayuda a Sasuke para ir en su búsqueda. Lo que le sorprende enormemente, es como Naruto lo convenció para hacerlo. A lo mejor lo amenazó o le habría suplicado por su ayuda… aunque también puede que él viniera a reírse de ella, al ver que ni su padre la soportaba._

 _Sus manos se hicieron puños de la rabia. Lo último que quería es que él estuviera ahí, mofándose de su desdicha._

– _Entonces ve y dile donde estoy– escupió con resentimiento._

 _Apretó aún más fuerte sus puños, preparándose para el golpe que le daría si decía una palabra hiriente al respecto. No lo soportaría, no aguantaría una sola burla de su parte._

 _Pero en vez de algún reclamo o una acusación, solo recibió una sensación cálida en su hombro izquierdo. Observó al chico que estaba a su lado con los ojos abiertos, Sasuke la miraba de vuelta, sin palabras ni expresiones frías. Era una mirada que nunca había visto en él, una de reconocimiento, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez._

 _Vio como apretaba sus labios, queriendo decir algo, apretando aún más su agarre en su hombro izquierdo. La sentía cálida y reconfortable de alguna extraña manera, pero no opuso resistencia, se dejó hacer, curiosa y expectante a lo que fuera hacer. No esperaba que hiciera algo así, de todas las cosas…_

 _Relajó las manos, colocándolas en sus costados. Dijera lo que dijera, no permitiría que sintiera lástima por ella. No la quería, menos viniendo de alguien que se la ha pasado su vida entera despreciándola. No lucharía, ni gritaría, porque no valía la pena. Levantaría la cabeza con orgullo y dignidad, no le dirigiría ni una sola palabra y se iría._

 _Quizás su padre nunca fue un hombre alegre y amoroso como el padre de Naruto, o se sintió orgulloso de sus logros como el padre de Sasuke. Sin embargo, tenía lo más importante: su madre. Quien la amó y apoyó en todo momento, mientras su padre le daba la espalda, ella en cambio valoró todo su esfuerzo, con ella no necesitó usar ninguna máscara, con su madre siempre fue ella misma._

 _Y solo por ella sonreiría, a pesar de que muriese por dentro._

– _Sakura – la volvió a llamar, al verla sumida entre sus pensamientos._

 _Salió por fin de su ensoñación, fijando sus ojos en él._

 _Negro y verde._

 _Y un destello apareció en los ojos de Sasuke._

 _Sakura pudo jurar que lo vio pasar por sus ojos, fue fugaz pero potente. Sintió un extraño escalofrío pasar por su espalda, y más por la noche veraniega más calurosa que recordaba. Por instinto, dio un paso atrás, posándose frente a frente hacia él. Aun así Sasuke no retiró la mano de su hombro, seguía ahí, tibia al tacto, como un cosquilleo molesto, pero que por laguna razón, no la hacía sentir mal. No del todo, al menos._

– _Sakura…– repitió como una grabadora. ¿Cuántas veces habrá repetido su nombre esa noche? Más de las que le ha dirigido en toda su vida, eso seguro._

– _Lo siento – soltó al fin._

 _Sakura se quedó de una pieza. No quería. No quería que sintiera pena por ella. Preferiría mil veces que se burlara de su desgracia o que la insultara por ello, todo era mejor antes de escuchar eso._

– _No– tajó de golpe. Con su brazo izquierdo apartó su mano de su hombro, no soportando más su contacto. – No necesito tu lástima, ahórratelo. – dijo con disgusto._

 _Sasuke la observó con las cejas fruncidas, molesto por el trato que le estaba dando a pesar del apoyo, que según él, le estaba dando._

– _No te molestes en darle aviso a Naruto, iré yo. – sentenció. Tanta cercanía entre ellos la estaba asfixiando._

 _Pasó a un lado de él, con la cabeza en alto, sin importarle lo que él llegase a pensar de ella. Puede que se haya comportado de forma grosera, pero él no tenía derecho a recriminárselo, de todos modos nunca fue bienvenida en sus juntas._

 _Al avanzar unos metros, sintió que algo la detenía por los hombros, inmovilizándola en el lugar. Giró su cabeza para ver como Sasuke la sujetaba por los hombros con fuerza. Por la posición en la que estaba era difícil ver su rostro, y cuando intentó girarse, se lo impidió poniendo más resistencia con sus manos._

– _¿Pero qué…– balbuceó confundida. No esperaba esa reacción por su parte, pero lejos de enojarse, se sorprendió por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Tensó sus hombros, de seguro Sasuke lo notó, ya que apretó aún más su agarre._

– _Basta, Sakura – ordenó casi en un gruñido. La apretó aún más, llegando a soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor. A pesar de no poder verlo, sus palabras tenían una nota de regaño e impaciencia, como si quisiera decirle algo importante, al menos para él. Sin embrago, no dijo ni hizo nada por soltarse, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando._

 _Espero unos segundos a que hablara de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. El silencio era roto por el continuo choque de las olas contra las rocas y la arena, mitigando un poco la incomodidad de Sakura, aun así el dolor en sus hombros comenzaba a tomar fuerza. Tensó aún más sus hombros, para tratar así que la soltase aunque sea un poco._

 _Podía simplemente tomar sus manos y obligarlo a que la soltase, pero por alguna razón, sentía curiosidad a lo que fuera decirle, y más que nada, es esta nueva actitud que ha tomado lo que la desconcierta. Sasuske, el niño que le exigió el nulo contacto físico entre los dos y que no hablarían si no fuera estrictamente necesario, estaba rompiendo con todos los decretos que impuso él mismo, hace algunos años atrás. ¿Por qué?_

 _Escuchó un suspiro que le movió algunos pelos de su nuca, y poco a poco, Sasuke fue dejando de ejercer presión en sus hombros, aunque seguía firmemente agarrado, como si temiese que saliera corriendo. Aunque ella no pensaba lo mismo._

– _No lo dije por lástima– susurró en su nuca, dejando de hacer presión en sus hombros – yo… en verdad…– paró abruptamente._

 _Sakura estaba cada vez más y más sorprendida de su actitud. Él era una persona demasiado callada y reservada como para iniciar una conversación que no le importaba tener, pero ahí estaba. Tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle._

– _Lo que quiero decir, es que a pesar de todo…– calló nuevamente, escuchó otro suspiro, esta vez cerca de su oreja ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? – Tú, entre todas las personas… no merecías algo así– susurró lo último._

 _Se quedó tiesa, con los ojos abiertos del impacto de sus palabras. ¿Ella entre todas las personas? ¿A qué se refería? Tiene que ser lástima lo que siente, no había otra explicación, aunque él lo haya negado ¿Qué pretendía?_

– _Ah…– boqueó como pez fuera del agua. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, sin poder procesar del todo, el significado de esas palabras. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? La tomó desprevenida, él entre todas las personas…_

 _No podía poner nombre a lo que sentía, porque simplemente no sabía definirla en una sola palabra. Pero si podía describirla, sería como un hormigueo extraño en su estómago, una calidez que no había sentido nunca, que iba subiendo hasta sus mejillas y hacía bombear su corazón con fuerza. Incluso los podía oír golpeteando su pecho con insistencia, haciendo que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas se tiñeran de un vergonzoso color rojo._

 _Era parecido a la vergüenza, pero no lo era._

 _Era como el miedo, pero tampoco era._

 _Era como la alegría, pero no lo era._

 _No era nada de lo que ella había sentido alguna vez en su vida._

 _Sasuke había dejado de ejercer presión en sus hombros, convirtiendo en un tacto delicado apenas rozándola, antes de dejarlas caer a sus costados con lentitud. Avanzó unos pasos colocándose delante de ella dándole la espalda y, sin esperar respuesta, la tomó de la mano de manera firme pero sutil y hasta acogedor. En ningún momento giró a mirar la expresión descolocada de la pelirosa, no necesitó hacerlo para saberlo. Era mejor de esa manera, las emociones indescifrables bailaban por sus ojos sin poder detenerlas, sin entenderlas…_

 _No movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo, y tampoco respondió al tacto. Solo podía estar allí parada como una tonta y con la mente en blanco, sin asimilar o comprender la situación en la que se habían envuelto entre los dos. El ambiente se había cargado de una forma casi trascendental, algo invisible pero palpable a las sensaciones, y era tan intenso como asfixiante a pesar de la brisa cálida de esa noche._

 _Sin poder detenerlas ni borrarlas de su sistema, realizó el primer pensamiento coherente que cruzó por su mente: estrechó su mano._

 _Con nerviosismo, observó la reacción de Sasuke, pero éste estaba a espaldas a unos pies de distancias, sin inmutarse de su repentina acción, y comenzó a caminar llevándola consigo rumbo a casa, tomados de las manos._

 _._

 _._

 _A lo mejor era muy joven para entenderlo, y puede que nunca supiera lo que había detrás de esas palabras. Sin embargo, lo que sí sabía es que de alguna manera algo había pasado entre ellos, pequeño y sutil, pero potente. Como si algo hubiera surgido entre la tierra dejando al descubierto una, aparentemente, insignificante tallo de una planta._

 _Verde e indefensa._

 _Tal y como lo era ella._

 _Como él la veía._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Asco._

Fue lo primero que sintió.

La bilis subió desde la boca del estómago hasta la orilla de su garganta, provocándole un horrible malestar estomacal. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle con nerviosismo, sin quitar la vista sorprendida y desesperada de la fotografía que estaba en sus manos.

Resistió el impulso de romperlo en dos, de borrar toda evidencia que la comprometiera con él en esa fiesta blasfema. No entendía como pudo llegar a esa situación tan íntima con él.

¿Se había aprovechado de ella? ¿Sabía que de seguro estaba drogada y no entendía lo que hacía? ¿Acaso le dio igual? ¿Fue él quien la llevó a esa habitación o fue ella? ¿Habrá sido ella la que lo sedujo? ¿A él? ¿Tuvo que ser justamente con él?

Más y más preguntas la invadían como un huracán sin precedentes, mareándola de tal forma que se tuvo que afirmar de la puerta del estante. Siguió observando la fotografía, quebrándose la cabeza por entender cómo fue posible que se enrollara con un tipo como él.

Con él.

Una punzada de angustia cruzó por su pecho ¿Acaso… se habría acostó con él? ¿Sería posible?

Se le revolvió el estómago de solo imaginárselo.

Ella jamás ha tenido novio, había tenido un par de citas en su vida que nunca llegaron a nada y no es por falta de personalidad o galantería, es que simplemente nunca quiso hacerlo. Incluso en ocasiones cuando iba alguna fiesta, se besaba con uno que otro chico mientras bailaba e ingería alcohol, pero siempre prudente como para no emborracharse y a la vez, divertida y escandalosa sin llegar hacer nada imprudente con el chico con quien ligaba.

En otras palabras, Sakura nunca ha tenido encuentros íntimos, y sin lugar a dudas, jamás llegó a estar en esa posición con un chico, como muestra la imagen.

… ¿Había sido abusada?

Cerró el estante de un sonoro portazo, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que la miraban entre sorprendidos y curiosos, pero no reparó en ellos. Con la fotografía en la mano, se dirigió casi corriendo al baño de las chicas y se encerró uno de los cubículos vacíos. Se afirmó del retrete con las manos y vomitó sin mesura, las piernas le temblaban a pesar de estar arrodillada, el sudor le caía en pequeñas gotitas por la frente. Podía sentir sus manos frías y sudorosas por el desasosiego y la desesperación.

Esto era peor que ser observada.

Esto ya no eran suposiciones suyas o paranoias sin criterios.

Esto era real.

Esa fotografía era la evidencia de que Sasuke la estaba acosando.

Nuevamente la bilis subió por su garganta quemando su esófago, y volvió a vomitar sus histerias y sus miedos. Con manos temblorosas dobló como sea la imagen y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su falda escolar. Sacó sus cortos mechones rosados de su cara, colocándolas detrás de su oreja con dedos torpes, enredando algunos pelos.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en serenar los latidos de su corazón, antes de que entrara en un ataque de pánico. _"inhala y exhala, Sakura"_ se dijo. No podía caer en la desesperación, tenía que pensar con claridad y frialdad.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro y tiró la cadena, se sentó encima suspirando, ya un poco más calmada, aunque sus piernas seguían medio temblorosas. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el gusto ácido de la bilis en su boca. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, luego se lavaría, ahora tenía que pensar qué hacer al respecto.

Primero. Tenía que aclarecer todo ese asunto, y la única persona que recuerda lo acontecido esa noche, es Sasuke.

Otro aguijonazo de angustia y pavor cruzó por su pecho, con tan solo pensar en encararlo.

No podía simplemente acercarse a él y hablarle, le daba repulsión estar tan si quiera cerca de él. Se sentía sucia y ultrajada, y lo único que conseguiría era unos ojos negros fijos en ella como un depredador y ella ahí, con el corazón en la mano y tiritando de miedo como si fuera su presa.

Y pensar que fue amable de su parte de llevarla a casa el otro día… ¿entonces que era esto? No concuerda para nada con el tipo que la acompañó y la ayudó con su pie lastimado. ¿Era un juego? Uno retorcido y perverso…

No. Lo enfrentaría cuando estuviera lista, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando él no la pierde de vista en ningún solo momento?

Pasó un brazo por su frente, sacando el sudor que le recorría. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

Se las arreglaría después. Ahora solo necesitaba enfocarse en averiguar lo ocurrido.

Abrió sus ojos, mostrando un brillo de reconocimiento en ellos.

¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

–Ino…– susurró con voz ronca.

Le valía un rábano si quería ir a follar con su novio. Se juntarían en la casa de la rubia y encenderían la cámara para ver de una vez por todas lo que verdaderamente ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Hinata. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas, y si no encontraba nada relevante entonces… tendría que hablar si o si con el Uchiha.

Se levantó con aplomo, abriendo la puerta de su cubículo y se ubicó frente al lavamanos. Observó su reflejo; estaba pálida del susto, con el cabello medio desordenado y con los ojos rojos productos de las arcadas al vomitar, luciendo enfermiza y débil. Abrió el grifo para enjaguarse la boca y escupir la acidez de la bilis. Mojó su rostro para refrescarse y tratar de verse más compuesta y menos perturbada, con las manos húmedas arregló su cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros, peinándolos como pudo con sus dedos. Se miró una vez más en el espejo, al menos ya no se veía tan mal como antes, aunque se podía ver algo afligida en su mirada, pero era eso a nada.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca derecha, faltaban tres minutos para que finalice el receso. Iría a clases en su aula correspondiente y hablaría con Ino, le contaría la verdad. Le diría todo, incluyendo la fotografía que llevaba en su bolsillo, ya no podía más con esto, necesitaba ayuda.

Salió del baño rumbo a su aula, pensando en cómo decirle a la rubia sin que se alterara, porque estaba segura que Ino armaría un escándalo cuando se enterara de lo que le había estado pasando frente a sus narices sin darse cuenta.

Abrió la puerta y entró al salón, que en ese momento estaba vacío, no tardarían en llegar los demás estudiantes. Se sentó en su puesto, preguntándose si sería una buena idea hablarlo ahí con tantos oídos escuchando. A lo mejor debería esperar a la salida para conversarlo con más tranquilidad.

Se recostó en la mesa escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza producto del estrés. En un minuto llegarían todos y comenzaría las clases, pero no tenía ningún ánimo de prestar atención en la materia, no se concentraría con todo lo que llevaba en la cabeza.

 _¡RING, RING!_

Escuchó el incesante sonido del timbre que avisaba a los estudiantes el término del receso, y en un instante, el barullo de sus compañeros hacía presencia por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al aula. La puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar, entre risas y charlas, se sentaron en sus asientos, mientras que otros estaban de pie conversando hasta la llegada del maestro.

Aún recostada en su mesa, visualizó la cabellera rubia de su amiga al lado de la ojiblanca que estaban enfrascadas en una intensa conversación, en la que solo era participe Ino mientras que Hinata se dedicaba a escucharla con una sonrisa. Se acercaron a la pelirosa, colocando dos sillas al lado de ella siguiendo con el cotilleo de la rubia, sin reparar del estado de Sakura.

–…Entonces me confesó que la chica del otro curso, sí se había liado con el novio de Sora ¿te imaginas? – Exclamó Ino, totalmente ensimismada en su historia, sin darse cuenta que Hinata ya no la estaba escuchando. La ojiblanca frunció las cejas en preocupación al ver que Sakura no estaba dormida como había pensado. Giró su mirada a Ino, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta que algo le sucedía a su amiga.

–Ino…– la llamó Hinata en un susurro que no fue escuchado por la rubia.

–…y tan calladita que se veía ¡quién lo diría! – siguió relatando mirándose las puntas de su cabello, ¿debería cortarse el cabello?

–Ino – habló con un poco más de fuerza, lo suficiente para que Ino la mirase.

La rubia la miró sin comprender, hasta que Hinata desvió sus ojos en Sakura para darle a entender lo que estaba pasando. Ino contempló a la pelirosa, prácticamente echada en su pupitre, aparentemente, durmiendo. No entendió lo que le quiso decir Hinata, levantando una de sus cejas en señal de pregunta. Consiguiendo que Hinata hundiera sus hombros y soltara un suspiro en rendición, pensando que la rubia ya no tenía remedio. Así que con una mano pasó por los rosados cabellos de su amiga, arreglándolos con suavidad, tratando de ver sus ojos escondidos detrás de ellos.

Sakura posó su vista en la ojiblanca, que la miraba con una sonrisa maternal, ordenando sus cabellos con ternura, tal y como lo hacía su madre. Deseó dormirse entre los mimos Hinata, pero no podía, la angustia se lo impedía, como un peso en su pecho tirándola hacia abajo.

Finalmente se levantó, mostrando sus ojos verdes. Hinata paró sus caricias y la observó con preocupación. Giró la mirada a Ino y, por su expresión de sorpresa y consternación, supo que ella también notó la mirada perturbada de la pelirosa.

–Sakura, cariño ¿estás bien? –pregunto Ino. Acercó más su silla para prestarle atención a la pelirosa.

–E-estás pálida, ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó a su vez Hinata. Al igual que Ino, acercó aún más su silla, viendo que la chica no decía nada.

–Ino – observó a la recién nombrada con detenimiento –debemos de ver esas fotos, hoy mismo– sentenció.

Por un segundo la rubia parecía no entender, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando al fin se dio cuenta lo que quería decir su amiga. Observó a Hinata que estaba igual o más pálida y sorprendida que ella, por el inesperado pedido de Sakura.

–E-espera un segundo– Hinata se pasó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, relamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo –No entendemos q-que te sucede–

–Es cierto – habló Ino, apoyando a Hinata – primero explícanos el porqué de tu estado, luces angustiada – susurró lo último con delicadeza, sin entender su actitud.

–No puedo hablarlo aquí – meneó su cabeza a ambos lados, para que entendiera que se refería a sus compañeros de clases –juntémonos en tu casa y se los explicaré– observó los azules ojos de Ino, para que no dudara que estaba hablando en serio– por favor– le suplicó, cuando vio que parecía decir que no. Después de todo había dicho que se juntarían mañana para que pudiera ver a su novio esta tarde, pero no podía esperar, tenía que decirlo ya.

–Bien – habló Hinata, respondiendo por Ino. Su amiga se encontraba con un aspecto que nunca había visto, como que se encontraba mal por algo. Es por eso que al ver la indecisión de la rubia, prefirió ser ella quién tomara la palabra. De todos modos, ya tendría tiempo de juntarse con su novio Sai. Ahora lo importante era Sakura y su extraño comportamiento.

–De acuerdo – habló por fin Ino.

Justo en ese momento entro Asuma- _sensei_ para dar la clase, y todos los presentes se apresuraron en sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Rápidamente las chicas acomodaron las sillas en sus pupitres y comenzaron a prestarle atención a la clase. Sin embargo, Sakura podía sentir las miradas de preocupación que le dirigían sus amigas de vez en cuando, tratando de imaginarse que podría sucederle. Les sonrió un poco para mitigar sus preocupaciones, pero no resultó del todo, al menos en Hinata, que era la más receptiva con las expresiones.

Sakura fingió prestar atención a la clase, pero no podía concentrase ni un poco. Cada vez que el _sensei_ explicaba la materia, inevitablemente, su mente se desconectaba y cavilaba en otros rumbos que solo la hacían sentirse más enferma. La fotografía que aún llevaba en su bolsillo le quemaba en toda la zona del muslo, como si fuera un carbón recién salido del fuego. Se removió incómoda de su asiento, haciendo un inútil intento de alejar esa molesta sensación, pero no podía. Tenía unas ganas enormes de sacarlo de su bolsillo y guardarlo en su mochila, pero se resistía en hacerlo, ya que era observada seguidamente de sus amigas, y no quería que preguntara por ello, al menos no por el momento.

Suspiró quedamente, fijando su vista en su cuaderno en blanco, sin poder tomar notas de la materia. Su profesor hablaba y se paseaba por todo el salón, asegurándose que los alumnos estuvieran atentos a lo que decía y no hacían otras cosas como; usar el teléfono, comer a escondidas o en casos como ella, que no escribía absolutamente nada. Al ver que el _sensei_ se acercaba a su puesto, pasó un par de hojas hacia atrás, dejando ver apuntes de la clase anterior e hizo como que leía concentrada. El _sensei_ pasó por su lado, sin darse cuenta de sus apuntes, para él, Sakura era una alumna ejemplar, esforzada y de excelentes calificaciones, así que no sospecharía nunca de que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

La hora pasó volando, y con eso el día. Sakura ha estado pensativa y abatida en todo momento, en ocasiones en los recesos miraba hacia todos lados, temiendo de encontrarse con unos espeluznantes ojos negros, fijos en sus movimientos.

Lo sabía. Sabía que la estaba observando, lo podía sentir. Todos sus sentidos gritaban en alerta cuando sentía un escalofrío en su columna o un hormigueo en su nuca. Ese eran las señales inequívocas que la acechaba, pero cuando giraba la mirada espantada no veía nada, más que los alumnos recorriendo los pasillos, el patio o la cafetería, pero sin rastro de su presencia. Sakura creía que se estaba volviendo loca, que la paranoia le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que a lo mejor ni estaba viéndola y era solo imaginaciones suyas provocadas por la histeria.

Por precaución, se la pasaba pegada en sus amigas, con temor de que él la pillase sola y la atacase desprevenidamente. Pero se decía que era estúpido hacer eso, ya que estaban en la escuela, llena de alumnos, con un inspector que vigilaba en todo momento y, además, están las cámaras de seguridad. Cualquier cosa que se atrevía hacerle estaría respaldada por cualquiera de esas opciones, aunque tampoco creía que lo hiciese, sabiendo además de que ella es una experta en las artes marciales, se defendería con todo si llegase a tocarle un solo pelo.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Golpear al Uchiha era una de sus mayores fantasías desde que era niña, cuando eran más pequeños y no se soportaban, Sasuke se la pasaba insultándola y poniéndole motes que, en ese entonces, le parecía hirientes. Sin embargo, ella nunca le contestó ni hizo nada al respecto, se decía a sí misma que no valía la pena prestarle atención. Pero lo que sí hacía, cuando se ponía realmente insoportable, era proponerle a Naruto a jugar rugby, y por ende, Uchiha también.

" _Oh… como disfrutaba de aquello"_ –pensó.

Como no le decía nada, la única manera en que podía desquitarse era a través de ese violento deporte.

La primera vez que lo jugaron, Sakura recordaba como empujaba, codeaba y golpeaba al Uchiha, con la excusa barata del rugby. Terminó con uno que otro moretón en sus brazos, las rodillas raspadas, con la cara magullada y las costillas adoloridas, además de que su ropa terminaba hecha una miseria, de tantas veces que cayó al suelo. Desde ahí en adelante, cada vez que se sobrepasaba con los insultos, ella le proponía a Naruto con una sonrisa a jugar al rugby, y con eso, el Uchiha cerraba la boca y no volvía a dirigirle la palabra por el resto del día. Sabiendo, que se desquitaría a través de los golpes.

De todas maneras, él jamás jugó brusco como ella lo hacía. A lo mejor era porque era una chica o porque, simplemente era demasiado cobarde como para defenderse. Le gustaría pensar que era esto último, pero no concordaba con el perfil del Uchiha, aunque tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia la primera opción. Ella no lloraba por un empujón o una raspadura en una rodilla, y estaba segura que a pesar de no poseer la fuerza de un hombre, era lo bastante bruta y dura como para hacer llorar más de uno. Un ejemplo sería Naruto, aunque de niños era bastante llorón por nimiedades, pero no era en absoluto una bruta al jugar con él, y aun así se quejaba de que lo golpeaba demasiado fuerte. En cambio, Sasuke jamás se quejó ni dijo nada al respecto, pero si se le notaba en la cara, por las muecas de dolor y, en momentos, al cojear levemente, que sí le dolía como el infierno, sin duda alguna. Si era blanda con Naruto y se quejaba igual, no podía imaginarse a Sasuke, a quién golpeaba de verdad y nunca soltó un quejido.

¿Qué había pasado con ese niño? ¿En qué se había convertido? No podía entender que aquel niño frío y malhablado haya pasado a un tipo que la acosa y la observa por todos lados. Que ese mismo niño quién siempre la ignoró y la trató como si fuera la peste, se haya aprovechado sexualmente de ella…

Si alguien le hubiera dicho en el pasado que esto sucedería, no lo hubiera creído, pero ahora…

Ahora…

–Hey, Sakura– Ino meneó su mano por la cara de la pelirosa. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no vio que estaban afuera de la escuela, preparadas para encaminarse a la casa de la rubia.

–Ah, sí. Lo siento, ¿qué decías? –preguntó algo desubicada, tratando de enfocarse en el presente y no en su mente.

–Te decía que esperaras aquí con Hinata, mientras hablo con Sai un momento, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó modulando exageradamente, como si le estuviese explicando a una niña de cinco años y ella no entendiera por completo.

–Si si, ve– dijo con un movimiento de manos, para que se fuera con su novio. Ino le sonrió y giró donde estaba Sai, a unos cuantos metros de ellas apoyado en la pared de la escuela. De lejos, Sai las saludó con una mano alzada, sonriendo como siempre. Ella y Hinata respondieron al saludo de la misma manera, mientras que Ino se acercaba a su novio con un sensual contoneo de caderas. Ambas chicas giraron la mirada avergonzadas al ver el "saludo" de la rubia hacia su novio, si se podría decir así, a besuquearse como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Volvió la mirada en ambos que intercambiaban algunas palabras, vio a Sai hacer una mueca de pesar al saber que no se juntarían esa tarde, pero Ino se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que cambió la expresión de Sai en un santiamén, retornando su sonrisa, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, por el tinte pícaro impreso en ellos.

" _¡Agh! Asquerosos. En verdad eres una puerca Ino-cerda"_ –pensó, haciendo arcadas en su mente. Observó a Hinata que estaba a su lado, con sus manos afirmando las correas de su mochila y la mirada gacha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, de seguro pensó lo mismo que ella al ver la expresión de Sai. Tal parece, que Hinata no es del todo inocente en ese tema. Se preguntó si alguna vez, Hinata pensó de esa manera en Naruto, así de… sucio. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, aunque tenía curiosidad hasta dónde puede llegar los pensamientos de Hinata para con su amigo.

–Hina-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Habló de repente.

La ojiblanca se sobresaltó un poco, pero la observó con curiosidad. Ha estado demasiado callada en todo el día, como para que dé un momento a otro comenzara a hablar, pero no dijo nada y en cambio, asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Has tenido pensamientos sucios con Naruto? –

La pregunta fue tan directa y espontánea, que Hinata se puso colorada a más no poder. La miró entre impresionada y avergonzada, boqueando varias veces sin saber muy bien que responder.

Sakura, intuyendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, optó por acariciarle la cabeza como una niña, dando a entender que lo que dijo fue una broma. Aun así, Sakura supo cuál era la respuesta de aquella pregunta, sonriendo para sus adentros, y se impuso la tarea de entablar una conversación muy seria con Naruto un día de estos.

Ino se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Sai se despedía de la misma manera en que se habían saludado y se marchó por otro camino.

–Bien chicas, vamos a mi departamento, a esta hora de seguro mi madre se estará preparando para ir a trabajar, y no volverá hasta la noche. Tendremos el lugar solo para nosotras– dijo con un guiño, mientras caminaba decidida en dirección a su hogar.

No hablaron mucho en todo el camino, solo Ino que no paraba de contar cotilleos que escuchó de otras chicas, o de famosos que lanzarán nuevos discos o que protagonizarían alguna película. Y entre tanto en tanto, Hinata comentaba en susurros o se reía de las ocurrencias de la rubia, hasta llegar al edificio en donde vivía. Subieron al ascensor hasta el décimo piso y caminaron entre las múltiples puertas hasta llegar a una en específico. Ino sacó un manojo de llaves de su mochila y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta que tenía grabado el número _"406"_.

Al entrar les llegó el delicioso olor pizza desde la cocina, que estaba detrás de una puerta al lado derecho de la entrada. Al frente estaba el living con sillones sofisticados y el suelo alfombrado, justo al frente estaba la pantalla plana, que en ese momento, estaba encendida mostrando las noticias. Al frente del living había un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared, y que llevaba a la terraza del recinto. A la izquierda de la entrada, estaba el pasillo en donde conducía a tres habitaciones; la primera era de los padres, la segunda era de Ino y la tercera era la pieza de alojados, pero rara se usaba, ya que ellas al hacer pijamadas y esas cosas, acostumbraban dormir junto con la rubia. Y la última puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, conducía al baño para invitados, ya que cada pieza tenía un baño privado.

Sí, los padres de Ino son bastantes adinerados, más que nada por su padre, que era gerente en una empresa importante y su madre trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital central de la ciudad.

Y hablando de ella…

La madre se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, mirando con curiosidad a las recién llegadas.

–Hola mamá, he vuelto– saludó Ino, acercándose a su madre con una sonrisa.

–Hola cariño, chicas– devolvió el saludo su madre, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia las chicas. Había salido de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño.

–Buenas tardes Señora Yamanaka– saludaron ambas chicas a la dueña de casa.

La señora Yamanaka era un mujer simpática y amable, con grandes ojos azules, igual que los de Ino, y es tan cotilla como ella. De tal palo tal astilla.

–Chicas, que sorpresa– dijo con una sonrisa, dejando el paño arriba de la mesa del comedor –Creí que Sai vendría hoy, había pedido pizzas para que comieran– decía mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, buscando papeles y las llaves, guardándolas en su bolso que estaba en el sillón.

–Ah, sí. Muchas gracias mamá, pero vendrá mañana. Hoy estaré con mis chicas– contestó con un guiño en dirección a las muchachas que estaban detrás de ella.

–Oh, de acuerdo. Pueden comer pizza si gustan– sugirió. Tomó su bolso y se puso delante de las tres chicas – ¡bien! Es hora de irme. Tu padre pasará por mí al hospital, así que llegaremos pasadas de las diez y media. – le comunicó a Ino, observando la hora en su reloj de muñeca– si van a salir, no llegues muy tarde ¿de acuerdo? – pidió, dirigiéndose a la puerta con apuro.

–No te preocupes, estaremos aquí. Qué te vaya bien en el trabajo– le despidió Ino, dejándose caer en el sillón con pesadez, mientras tomaba el control remoto y comenzaba a cambiar de canales. Las chicas se sentaron a su lado, colocando sus mochilas en el suelo.

–Adiós, Señora Yamanaka– dijeron al unísono, Sakura y Hinata.

–Nos vemos ¡y no quemen la casa, eh! – bromeó la mujer antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Se quedaron unos minutos sentadas. El silencio era roto, solo por el sonido de la televisión, pero no pareciese que le estuviese prestando atención.

Sakura estaba pensando en cómo debería empezar a relatar los sucedido con Sasuke. Estaba observando el buda que tenían de adorno en la mesa de centro, en concentración. Todavía llevaba la fotografía guardada en el bolsillo de su falda, no tuvo oportunidad de guardarla en su mochila, por más que lo hubiera querido. Como se la pasaba todo el tiempo al lado de las chicas, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo sin que la vieran, aunque aquello no le hubiese molestado, no era el lugar indicado para hablar de un tema tan delicado como ese.

El acoso por parte del Uchiha no era para tomárselo a chiste.

Por enésima vez en el día sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, pero era más de los nervios que del asco. Miró de reojo a las chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado, y se sorprendió que ambas la estaban observando fijamente, como si ella fuese la pantalla de la televisión; en donde esperaban encontrar las noticias que andaban buscando.

Se removió incómoda ante el escrutinio de sus amigas. Con nerviosismo pasó sus dedos por su cabello, dejándolos detrás de sus orejas, preparándose para comenzar a hablar. Pero antes de decir nada, Ino se adelantó.

–Tranquila –dijo con suavidad. Levantándose del sillón para sentarse al otro lado de Sakura, dejándola al medio de ambas. Una de sus manos se posó alrededor de sus hombros demostrándole su apoyo.

– ¿Ti-tiene que ver algo con la fiesta? ¿Por eso quieres ver las fotos? –preguntó con cautela Hinata, acercándose aún más a la pelirosa, tomando su mano izquierda con cariño, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos.

–Si –susurró. Respiró profundo, soltando el aire por su boca, con un poco más de confianza – Hace un tiempo… me han sucedido cosas, realmente extrañas– comenzó a relatar, relamiéndose los labios– Al principio no le presté importancia, pero después… todo fue muy confuso y y-yo no sabía, n-no recordaba nada de esa noche, pero jamás imaginé que él llegara a ese extremo…– balbució entrecortadamente. Estaba dejando que la histeria la domine, prácticamente vomitaba las palabras casi de forma aleatoria, desesperada por decir lo que hace mucho debió contar.

–Sakura– la llamó Ino, cortándola de golpe. Sakura la observó, tenía sus ojos azules fijos en ella con seriedad – tranquilízate, estás temblando…– musitó.

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a temblar. Soltó la mano de Hinata, la había estado apretando de manera inconsciente en el proceso. La miró con un deje de disculpas, pero ella simplemente la miraba con ojos inquietos y con la cara más pálida de lo normal.

–Sakura-chan…– murmuró Hinata, observándola a los ojos – A qué te refieres con "él" ¿de quién estás hablando? – preguntó sin tartamudear.

Miró a ambas de forma intercalada con aire apesadumbrado, ya no pudiendo aguantar más la histeria en su cuerpo. Así que sin más, lo dijo.

–Sasuke me está acosando…–

–...–

Silencio.

Casi podía oír sus mentes trabajar, tratando de procesar lo dicho.

Ino fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca con una perfecta "o".

Hinata, sin embargo, la miraba con la cara hecha un poema, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

–Pero… pero… ¿me hablas de Uchiha Sasuke? ¡¿ _Ese_ Uchiha Sasuke?! –exclamó Ino en un tono chillón.

No la culpaba. Si estuviera en su lugar reaccionaría de la misma manera. ¿El siempre serio y antisocial Uchiha, acosando a una chica? Pff… no le creería nadie.

Ino volvió a sentarse a su lado, con el rostro a solo dos palmos del suyo, observando sus ojos con ese brillo en sus iris que conocía tan bien.

–Cuéntamelo todo– pidió. Más bien exigió, casi alterada por lo que esto significaba.

–A ver, espera– Hinata puso una mano delante de Ino, pidiéndole silencio, para poder ser ella quién tomara la palabra.

–Sakura-chan… ¿e-estás completamente segura? ¿n-no podría ser algún m-mal entendido? – volvió a tartamudear. La observaba con precaución, como si sus palabras fueran a ofenderla o a molestarla.

Sakura ya se esperaba algo así, de todos modos es difícil de creer hasta para ella, pero era la realidad.

–No, no hay ningún error– dijo meneando su cabeza en señal de negación.

–Pero, cuéntanos. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke te acosa? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué estabas así esta mañana? ¿Fue por él? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Ah? –dijo alterada Ino, escupiendo las preguntas sin poder evitarlas. Y es que, ¡era Uchiha Sasuke! El chico más guapo de toda la escuela. Pero a pesar de tener a todas las chicas detrás de él, simplemente pasaba de ellas como si fueran basura. Su personalidad era bastante parca, tosca e indiferente, además de ser serio, callado y brillante en los estudios. Llamando aún más la atención entre las féminas, incluyendo (hace muchísimo tiempo) a ella misma. Pero jamás tuvo oportunidad con él, ya que él negaba todo contacto con el género opuesto. De hecho, todas quedaron sorprendidas cuando comenzó a juntarse con Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa, sin embargo, nunca la vieron como una amenaza, alguien de quién Uchiha pudiese fijarse. La chica no tenía nada de femenina, sin contar el extraño color de cabello, además era demasiado machorra para que pudiese llamar la atención de Sasuke.

Ahora veía cuan equivocada estaba.

–Comenzó hace algunos meses– dijo con la vista fija en la mesa de centro, rememorando algunos incidentes – Al principio, cuando nos juntábamos en la casa de Naruto o en la escuela, lo había pillado en varias ocasiones observándome, pero él simplemente giraba la mirada como si no hubiese pasado nada– comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, pensando la incomodidad que sentía en ese entonces y en lo que es ahora –Luego, comenzó a tener un comportamiento extraño… más de lo normal– agregó al ver la ceja alzada de Ino – Lo veía por todas partes, aparece por cualquier lado; como en la cafetería, en el gimnasio, en los pasillos... pero siempre mirándome con esos ojos que…– se estremeció con tan solo recordar los horribles escalofríos en su columna cuando lo sentía cerca. – pero no era solo en la escuela, sino también afuera. Lugares que pudo ser coincidencia por momentos, pero que con el tiempo… eran demasiadas ¡me lo encontraba hasta las tiendas femeninas! – exclamó lo último con disgusto. – recuerdo que en una ocasión me lo topé en el metro y _¡Dios!_ Lo hubieran visto, me estaba perforando la nuca con sus ojos. Y lo peor de todo es que el metro iba lleno y él estaba al otro lado del compartimento ¡de esa distancia podía sentir su mirada! Era terrorífico, en serio. Después, cuando la gente comenzaba a bajarse o a subir, de un momento a otro estaba pegado detrás de mí. ¡No me había dado cuenta! Y por el reflejo de la ventana podía ver que me estaba observando de arriba abajo. Me bajé a la siguiente parada, me importó un comino que estuviera a kilómetros de casa. ¡No podía seguir ahí! – tapó su cara con sus manos, hundida en la angustia.

–Vaya… Sakura, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó consternada Ino, mirándola con las cejas fruncidas.

–Es que Ino, esto no es un juego, el acoso es algo grave ¿tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si un tercero se enterara de esto? Quizás podría haber estado equivocada y ser solo paranoias mías. Y Sasuke podría haber sido expulsado de la escuela o peor, podría terminar en prisión– concluyó. Ahora que lo decía, las cosas sonaban más crudas y graves en voz alta que en su mente. A lo mejor era por eso que se la pasaba tapando el sol con un dedo, era una situación demasiado complicada para querer hacerle frente.

Se disgustó consigo misma por lo cobarde de su actuar.

– ¿y ahora? – preguntó Hinata.

– ¿y ahora, qué? – dijo confundida Sakura. Mirando como la ojibanca se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

– ¿Q-qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Qué sucedió hoy p-para que estuvieras de esa manera? – cuestionó. Ino la observó con ojos interrogantes, dándose cuenta a lo que quería llegar la ojiblanca.

–Es cierto– puntualizó la rubia, reparando en el incidente de la mañana. – y a todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver con la fiesta, o las fotografías de ellas? –inquirió, achicando los ojos.

Sakura suspiró, apoyando la espalda en el sillón y hundiéndose como peso muerto.

–Tuve un encuentro con Sasuke el jueves pasado– comenzó, sintiendo la boca seca. Pero prosiguió contando lo sucedido; el sentimiento de sentirse observada en el gimnasio, su lesión, el encuentro en el paradero y como éste se atrevió a hablarle. A esto último, las chicas hicieron un gesto de extrañeza, ya que Sasuke jamás le ha dirigido la palabra en toda su vida _(o por lo menos hasta donde saben)_. Sin embargo, cada vez se sorprendían más, al saber que él se haya ofrecido a llevarla a casa, o el comportamiento que tuvo su madre para con Sasuke. Realmente, todo el asunto era muy bizarro.

–Entonces, ¿me dices que ese es la razón de tu comportamiento de esta mañana? – cuestiona Ino con los brazos cruzados.

–La verdad es que no– responde con voz hueca. Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón, subiendo las piernas hasta su pecho. –Hablé con Naruto esta mañana, y mencionó que Sasuke últimamente ha tenido un comportamiento extraño ¿lo ven?, ¡Hasta Naruto se ha dado cuenta de su comportamiento! –Recriminó a nadie en particular, abrazando sus piernas hasta quedar en posición fetal– luego, me dijo que andaba paseando en el pasillo de los estantes, cerca de la academia de judo– sintió su voz temblar a lo que iba a decir –Así que fui para encararlo, pero ya no estaba… no sé cómo se me ocurrió, pero me dio por ir hasta mi casillero y entonces…– dejó la frase en el aire, sintiendo el nudo de la bilis subiendo por su estómago.

Con lentitud, Sakura fue sacando de su bolsillo la imagen que la ha estado atormentando. Estaba mal doblada, la parte blanca con la que había pensado que sería una nota, estaba visible mientras que la imagen estaba dentro, como una bomba mal hecha.

Hinata e Ino miraron sin comprender el pedazo de papel impreso en sus manos. Ino fue quien tomó la imagen, leyendo el manuscrito junto a la ojiblanca.

En su posición, Sakura podía ver la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto de ambas chicas al leer lo que contenía, pero eso no fue nada cuando al fin giraron la imagen para ver lo que contenía.

– ¡OH, MIERDA! – gritó Ino con cara de espanto. Levantándose nuevamente de su asiento, observando impactada a la imagen que había dejado caer en el regazo de Hinata. – ¿¡Qué demonios?! ¡Te comiste al Uchiha! – la acusó, apuntando un dedo en su dirección, como si hubiese cometido un delito grave.

Sakura se encogió en el sillón, turbada por los gritos histéricos de su rubia amiga. La verdad es que sonaba aun peor viniendo de Ino. Ya sabía de antemano lo que significaba esa imagen, pero que se lo dijera de esa forma tan vulgar, la hacía sentir más sucia que antes.

Miró de reojo a la ojiblanca, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la fotografía, como si estuviera recordando algo. De pronto su vista se posó en ella, y la mirada que le dirigió era de completa sorpresa y estupefacción. Iba a abrir la boca para tratar de defenderse, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos escandalosos de Ino, que se paró justo frente a ella observándola como si fuese otra persona.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte hecho?! –exclamó alterada. Sonaba entre molesta y preocupada, con sus ojos azules llameantes ante tal descubrimiento.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? –siseó con un nudo en la garganta, igual o más molesta que ella. Apretó aún más sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando de no soltar el gritillo histérico que le obstruía la tráquea y no le dejaba respirar.

Ella ya conocía ese sentimiento. Aunque en ese entonces era muy pequeña para entender sus propias emociones, Sakura todavía no podía definirlas bien, sin embargo, sabía que lo que sentía era desesperación y angustia, pero de una manera que le perforaba el pecho, haciendo que esos y más sentimientos se arremolinan en su interior.

Y aun así con los años, Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarlo.

Observó nuevamente a Ino. No sabía en qué minuto había bajado la mirada, pero ahora la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, mientras que murmuraba cosas como _"Ese infeliz, sabía que algo raro tenía", "y pensar que iba detrás de él, si hubiera sabido lo mórbido que iba a llegar a ser…"_ o _"¡con Sakura! ¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido…!"_

Sintió una mano que se posaba con calidez en su hombro. Hinata la observaba con una seriedad que nunca le había visto, pero en sus ojos se veía un deje de sentimiento parecido a los de ella.

– Sakura-chan, ¿T-tú crees que él… se haya aprovechado de la s-situación? – preguntó quedamente. Pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar del pánico, y eso que se supone que es ella la afectada.

Ino había dejado de caminar. Se había quedado quieta al escuchar la pregunta de Hinata, con los ojos bien abiertos ante esta posibilidad.

No le respondió de inmediato. La verdad es que fue lo primero que pensó al ver la fotografía, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella también pudo ser quién persuadió al Uchiha. Y a lo mejor, ambos podrían haber estado en iguales condiciones, pero esa teoría no le convencía mucho, ya que aparentemente, él si recuerda todo lo que vivieron en esa fiesta. Además, no estaba segura si solo fue un enrollo, o si de verdad se habían atrevido ir más allá. Tampoco podría decir que él la obligó, ya que ella se veía totalmente plácida en sus brazos, y si no fuera poco, respondía con ahínco los besuqueos que le daba.

–No tengo idea –habló al fin. Totalmente angustiada ante la idea de que sí pudo llegar a revolcarse con Sasuke. –Es por eso que necesito ver esas imágenes. A lo mejor no me responderán las preguntas, pero al menos podría aclararme que fue lo que sucedió esa vez– completó.

–A-aun así… todo esto e-es muy extraño Sakura-chan ¿por qué esperar hasta a-ahora? –cuestionó en voz baja.

–Es cierto. De acuerdo con esto…– dijo Ino, tomando la imagen entre sus manos, exponiéndola a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas en el sillón – puede ser que él te está acosando por lo que sucedió en la fiesta– meneó la imagen en su dirección, puntualizando su teoría.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

–Eso es obvio Ino-cerda– espetó la pelirosa con una mueca en su rostro. ¿Qué otra razón puede haber para que el Uchiha la estuviera hostigando?

Hinata al ver que Ino comenzaba a molestarse por el mote impuesto por la pelirosa, decidió continuar con el tema, antes que la rubia estallara.

–A-a lo que se refiere Ino-chan, es que ¿por qué esperó hasta este m-momento? Si en v-verdad es por la f-fiesta… pudo haber actuado hace m-mucho tiempo– precisó la ojiblanca, mirando pensativa la fotografía que seguía en las manos de la rubia.

Sakura suspiró. Estaba de acuerdo con Hinata ¿Qué pretende el Uchiha? ¿Por qué se decidió en hablarle esa noche? ¿Y por qué el desvelar esa fotografía de manera tan truculenta?

–Sakura…–la llamó Ino. Estaba contemplando en algún punto de la fotografía con las cejas fruncidas en concentración. – Aquí hay algo. Miren –Ino les enseña con su dedo la parte inferior del lado derecho en la imagen.

Se podía visualizar unas palabras y números escritos de forma digital. No sabía cómo no lo vio antes, a lo mejor con lo impactante que fue verse en esas circunstancias y con quién, no le prestó mucha atención a la demás cosas que contenía la imagen. Y ahí estaba, era la fecha en la cual fue sacada la fotografía.

Pero eso no fue lo que alertó a Sakura, sino la parte escrita debajo de la fecha.

–Al parecer la imagen no era una imagen realmente– musitó Ino. Estaba de igual de pálida que Hinata.

–Es un video…– siseó la pelirosa. Fue tan bajo que apenas fue escuchado por la ojiblanca que estaba sentada a su lado. –Ese degenerado… me grabó…– poco a poco fue levantando la voz al ver la palabra _"PLAY"_ escrito al lado, de lo que parecía ser, los minutos en que duraba el video. – ¡HIJO DE P-…! –su alarido fue cortado por la mano de Hinata, que le tapó la boca antes de que soltara una blasfemia.

–L-lo sé Sakura-chan, es horrible, p-pero tienes que calmarte… por favor– le rogó Hinata, mirándola a los ojos.

Estaba más que enojada. Sentía la Ira palpitándole las sienes. La había grabado mientras que los dos…

Ino tomó las riendas del asunto. Dejó caer la imagen, nuevamente en el regazo de Hinata, para poder tomar de los brazos a la pelirosa y levantarla de un tirón.

– ¡Levántate! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vamos a mi habitación! –exclamó, tironeándola hacia el pasillo.

Hinata iba detrás de ellas, corriendo con la fotografía en la mano. Sakura no pudo seguir pensando en lo desagraciado y morboso que pudo llegar a ser el Uchiha, ya que Ino la lanzó a su cama, mientras se dirigía a su mueble que estaba a un lado de su escritorio, rebuscando algo con desesperación.

–Estoy segura que lo puse por aquí…–dijo con apuro, sacando objetos y esparciéndolos por el suelo. – ¡Bingo! – dijo triunfante. Se dio la vuelta con una cámara en sus manos.

Sakura empalideció en un solo segundo, ya sabiendo lo que contenía esa cámara. Se acomodó en la cama, sentándose en la orilla con las piernas cruzadas. Hinata se sentó a su lado en silencio.

–Desgraciado… miserable…– comenzó a insultar en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Lo enfrentaría, le pediría explicaciones? ¿Podría mantener la calma sin estallar?

–Háganse a un lado, me pondré al medio – dijo Ino caminando hacia ellas, con la computadora encendida. Las chicas se separaron y dejaron que la rubia se sentara. –Bien, veamos…– comenzó a conectar el cable USB en la computadora y en la cámara para poder mirar las fotos desde allí. Mientras tanto Hinata doblaba la imagen y colocaba a un lado de la cama.

Ino abrió el archivo que contenía todas las fotografías, y agrandó la primera imagen para que todas pudieran verla.

La primera imagen de la cámara no mostraba nada relevante, solo se veía a Hinata sentada en la parte de atrás de un auto, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

Sakura recordaba haber sacado esa foto con la cámara de Ino, cuando iban de camino a la cabaña. También recordaba de haber grabado la reacción de Hinata, al darse cuenta que no era una simple junta entre ellas, sino una fiesta sorpresa, en el que todos sus amigos la esperaban escondidos en la cabaña.

Ino siguió apretando una de las flechas de su computadora, para seguir avanzando con las imágenes. En las siguientes fotos, seguían mostrándolas en el auto. En una salía Ino manejando su auto sonriente con unos lentes de sol. En otras salía ella sacando la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto.

–R-recuerdo eso… fui yo q-quien lo sacó– mencionó Hinata al ver a la pelirosa con la mitad de su cuerpo hacia afuera, en un intento de arreglar el limpiaparabrisas, que se había atascado en una esquina.

–Je... también lo recuerdo– sonrió de medio lado. Rememorando las risas y las conversaciones alegres que habían tenido en todo el recorrido.

Ino siguió avanzando hasta llegar al video que grabó Sakura, y sin preguntar, hizo clic en la pantalla.

.

.

 _._

– _Vamos… shhh ¡jajaja!_ – _se escuchó unos murmullos y unas risitas de parte de la rubia y la pelirosa._

 _Estaban dentro del auto, estacionadas frente a la cabaña. Sakura fue la primera en bajar, apurándose en sacar sus pertenencias y llevarlas a la entrada del lugar._

 _La nieve caía glacialmente llenando las calles, siendo un poco difícil caminar encima de ella. Sin embargo, la adrenalina y la emoción del momento fueron más fuerte. Sakura, desde la entrada grababa todos los movimientos de la ojiblanca, hasta que llegó a su lado._

– _¿E-estas grabándome? – preguntó una avergonzada Hinata. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas del frío, dándole un aire tan inocente como angelical._

– _¡Es que te ves tan mona Hina-chan!_ – _chilló alegremente la pelirosa detrás de la cámara._ – _¡vamos! Abre la puerta, me está dando el frío._ – _apuró._

 _Hinata sacó un manojo de llaves que le había dado Ino para que abriese la puerta. Estaba introduciendo la llave en el cerrojo, cuando llegó la rubia con todas sus pesadas maletas._

– _Aich… ¿por qué habré llevado tantas cosas?_ – _se lamentó Ino, visiblemente cansada por llevar sus maletas a cuestas, arrastrándolas por la densa nieve._

– _No te quejes ahora, ya estamos aquí_ – _repuso la pelirosa, sin mucho interés. Estaba más ansiosa de que Hinata entrara al recinto para que vea la sorpresa._

 _Finalmente, la ojiblanca logra abrir la puerta, entre las risas y exclamaciones de sus amigas. Las luces estaban apagadas, dejando que la oscuridad reinara en el lugar. Hinata se acercó a las escaleras que estaban frente a la puerta para dejar sus cosas, mientras que Sakura estaba grabándola en todo momento, atenta a sus movimientos. En cambio, Ino se adentró a la oscuridad para encender las luces._

– _¡SORPRESA!_ – _gritaron todos._

 _Hinata saltó hacia atrás del susto, tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión para darse cuenta que eran todos sus amigos._

– _¡Chicos! –exclamó sorprendida, llevándose las manos al pecho._

 _Sakura grabó lo más cerca que pudo de la ojiblanca, para recordar cada expresión que pasaba por su cara, hasta las más graciosas._

 _Hubo un movimiento brusco en la cámara, antes de que enfocara a todos los presentes y después nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Viste la cara que puso! –rio divertida la rubia. Retrocediendo el video, hasta mostrar una expresión en particular de la ojiblanca. En donde salía con la boca semi abierta y ojos asustados.

–No seas mala Ino-cerda–le recriminó Sakura, sin éxito. Tenía una media sonrisa, que trataba de ocultar con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un ademán de que se rascaba la nariz. Y es que, en verdad Hinata no se veía muy agraciada que digamos, al menos no en ese ángulo, siendo difícil no reírse.

Hinata, sin embargo, se le pusieron las mejillas rojas del bochorno y más aún que sus amigas se rieran de ella. En su defensa, no estaba preparada para algo así, aunque tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podría tratarse, no imaginó que pudiese ser de esa magnitud, por lo que, era entendible su reacción.

–B-basta, no se rían– pidió la ojiblanca, algo molesta por la situación.

–Ya, ya. Lo siento Hina-chan –se disculpó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

–hmm…– Ino trataba de ahogar su risa con su mano, mirando hacia el otro lado para que Hinata no la viera.

Al ver que Ino no pararía. Hinata apretó la tecla de la computadora para mostrar otra fotografía, y no la de ella que estaba siendo objeto de burla. Pero al hacerlo, mostró una imagen que hizo atragantar a Ino.

– ¡Ino! –dijo sorprendida la pelirosa.

La imagen fue sacada en la habitación principal de la cabaña, en donde todas las chicas se habían reunido para vestirse y arreglarse para la fiesta que se haría esa noche. Se mostraba a todas las chicas semi desnudas, eligiendo el conjunto que usarían esa noche o maquillándose mientras se miraban en un espejo.

Se podía ver que fue Ino quien tomó la foto, ya que sus piernas cruzadas y desnudas estaban a la vista acostada en medio de la cama, mostrando toda la habitación.

Las dos primeras chicas en verse eran Temari y Tenten. La primera estaba sentada en un escritorio, maquillándose mientras se observaba en un espejo que habían colgado frente al escritorio, haciendo un improvisado tocador. Estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras que arriba solo llevaba un top negro. Tenten, al igual que Temari, llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, solo que arriba llevaba un crop top más discreto. Se encontraba detrás de la rubia, arreglándose el cabello con parsimonia.

La única quien no sale en la imagen es Hinata que, seguramente, estaba en el baño de la habitación dándose un baño.

Sin embargo. Sakura fue quien se llevó el premio, ya que ella aún no se había vestido, estaba con una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuerpo tapando solo lo necesario. Estaba al lado del armario, con la vista desviada y estaba en un ángulo en el que solo se podía ver su perfil. La cámara captó justo el momento en donde ella se estaba quitando la toalla de la cabeza, luciendo atrevida y hasta sexy.

– ¡Por Dios, Ino! ¿¡En qué momento tomaste esa foto?! – exclamó la pelirosa. Pensando cómo pudo haberla tomado sin darse cuenta. Pero lejos de enfadarse, se sintió extrañamente bien al verse, no lucia nada mal a decir verdad.

–Como si te molestara. ¡Admítelo! Te encanta como sales– afirmó la rubia, mirándola con una sonrisa de superioridad –ahora si me disculpan, tengo hambre. Traeré las pizzas que me dejó mamá– Se levantó de un saltó, estirando los brazos en el proceso, y sin más, salió por la puerta en dirección a la cocina.

Sakura se recostó en la cama con las piernas afuera, pensando en todas emociones y sentimientos que la han fatigado en todo el día.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. Por esta ocasión, dejaría su mente en blanco para no seguir estresándose, ya que lo único que conseguiría era enfermarse de tanta mierda.

Sintió como Hinata se recostaba a su lado, suspirando de la misma manera. Al parecer no era la única que tuvo un mal día. Sin duda todo esto no solo le había afectado a ella, sus amigas también absorbieron todo este embrollo, las involucró en sus problemas y ahora lo veía. Se sintió mal consigo misma.

–Lo siento, Hina-chan. Ni era mi intención causarles molestias– su tono tenía un tinte triste y culposo.

– ¿D-de que hablas Sakura-chan? – Hinata la observó con sus grandes ojos blancos, cargados de tanta inocencia y dulzura, que no hacía más que sentir aun peor a la pelirosa.

–De todo esto. No quería arrastrarlas en mis problemas, ahora están cargando con todo este asunto– soltó otro suspiro. Fijando sus ojos en los de la chica, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que no. Jamás te dejaríamos c-cargar con algo así– aseguró. – De todos modos, no ha sido tan malo ¿verdad? –preguntó. Sus dedos acariciaron sutilmente la palma de la pelirosa.

Sakura sonrió enternecida, correspondiendo a sus dedos con un leve apretón.

Ella tenía razón, no todo fue tan malo. A pesar de la situación del Uchiha, la han pasado bien. Hablaron y rieron tranquilamente mientras veían las fotografías, y eso solo pudo lograrlo estando con ellas. Quizás si fue buena idea haberles contado, pudo sacar un peso de su pecho, que no hacía más que angustiarla, aunque haya tenido que compartirlo.

–Gracias Hina-chan, no sabes lo que significa para mí que estén a mi lado– agradeció.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, mostrando todo el cariño que se sentían.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Ayúdenme con los refrescos! – Gritó a lo lejos Ino.

Hinata se levantó con pereza, apretando su mano una última vez antes de soltarla.

–Y-yo ayudaré a Ino-chan, tu q-quédate aquí– y sin más, se encamina a la cocina.

Sakura estiró los brazos a los lados. Su mano izquierda rozó la computadora que Ino había dejado a un lado. La observó con detenimiento, ¿por qué Ino puso mala cara al confesar que tenía fotografías de la fiesta? Se preguntó, mientras se acomodaba de lado, apoyando su brazo en su cabeza para ver mejor las imágenes. Apretó una tecla, retrocediendo un par de imágenes que ya habían visto. No tenían nada de extraño, la única fotografía que era medianamente indecente era en la que salían todas en toallas, especialmente ella, que salía con menos ropas que las demás. Pero aparte de eso, nada.

Siguió apretando la tecla de la computadora, pero hacia adelante, para quedar en la última fotografía que vieron. Sin embargo, avanzó de más por accidente, revelando una imagen mucho más interesante que las anteriores.

Abrió sus boca de la impresión con un leve tironeo de las comisuras de sus labios, en un amago de sonrisa mal escondida.

En la foto se muestra a Hinata, deslumbrante en su escotado vestido que Ino le obligó a usar para la ocasión. Estaba parada detrás del sillón del living, conversando alegremente con Kiba y Shino, mientras que el primero tenía la vista fija en su llamativo escote con ojos lascivos y los brazos cruzados en un inútil intento de aparentar estar escuchando.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada con humor al ver la poca discreción del Inuzuka. Y es que ¡quien no se resistiría ante semejante escote! Sin duda, Hinata se robó más de una mirada esa noche. La tímida y recatada prima de Hyuga Neji, se lució con un flamante vestido con el escote que terminaba hasta la boca de su estómago, revelando sus abundantes senos.

Siguió observando la fotografía hasta toparse con una persona, que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

Ahí estaba.

Naruto estaba detrás de Hinata, al lado de Sasuke y Shikamaru. Por el ángulo de la foto se podía ver el perfil de la ojiblanca, y como el rubio miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás, específicamente el trasero de su amiga. Sus ojos eran iguales o peores que los de Kiba.

Definitivamente, Naruto la miraba de manera viciosa, de tal forma, que en sus ojos se leía todos los pensamientos y fantasías sucias que pasaban por su cabeza.

–Te atrapé, pequeño degenerado– susurró con gracia, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Ya quería ver la expresión de Hinata al ver la imagen, no tardaría en desmayarse.

Siguió pasando una que otra imagen, en el que mostraban a todos los chicos conversando y riendo entre ellos, nada en especial. Luego, se detuvo en una foto en particular.

–Yo lo recuerdo– se dijo de pronto. Prestando más atención a la imagen.

Habían encendido la televisión para poner karaoke, las que cantaban en ese momento eran Ino y Tenten con un par de vasos de licor en las manos, cantando con ganas alguna canción pegadiza, de esas que le gustan a Ino. Los demás chicos estaban amontonados en el sillón frente a ellas, o sentados en el suelo o parados detrás del sillón.

Sí, lo recordaba. En ese momento no había bebido lo suficiente para borrarse la memoria, en ese entonces aun no llegaba… _toda esa gente_.

Todos se estaban riendo y vitoreando hacia las chicas, que ya estaban lo suficientemente bebidas para, según sus caras de entusiasmo, cantar con ímpetu. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón riendo a carcajada limpia junto a Hinata y Temari, a su lado estaban los chicos; Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten y Neji. Quienes observaban riendo amenamente o conversando entre ellos. Los demás chicos deben haber sido quienes tomaron la fotografía, seguramente Sai, quien más confianza tiene, además de ellas por supuesto, de tomar las cosas de Ino.

De repente la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver a cierta persona.

Detrás del sillón estaba parado Sasuke. Estaba justo frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observándola con ojos profundos e inquisitivos. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo sentido? Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no verlo ¿Habrá sido por el alcohol? Lo más probable.

Pasó a otra imagen para seguir viendo, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a Hinata con unas latas de refresco en sus manos, y detrás de ella estaba Ino con un par de cajas de pizza.

– ¡Hey! No veas sin nosotras frentona– vocifera la rubia con un tono de humor en su voz.

Dejó las cajas de pizzas en la cama, sin temor a ensuciar las mantas, y se sentó a un lado de Sakura que miraba las fotografías con el ceño fruncido. Hinata entregó una lata a cada una, mientras se acomodaba al otro lado de la pelirosa.

–Miren – Sakura retrocede hasta llegar a la primera imagen que llamó su atención – Miren las caras de esos depravados– señala con una sonrisa, girando la mirada hacia la ojiblanca para ver su reacción.

– ¡Oh! – jadea con impresión. La cara se le llenó de manchones rojos al ver como su amigo Kiba le estaba mirando los senos sin reparos, pero luego…– ¡Ah! –exclama tapándose la boca con sorpresa y vergüenza al ver la cara de cierto rubio.

– ¡Ja! – Carcajea Ino con sorna –mira al pervertido como te mira, Hinata. ¡Si te está devorando el trasero! –comenta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–N-no, n-no y-y-y-y-o... –tartamudea Hinata con la cara entre sus manos. Sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Sakura cambió de imagen para mostrar lo que había estado viendo, hacia un segundo antes de que llegaran.

–Observen, el patán me estaba viendo durante la fiesta– señala con aspereza al Uchiha.

– ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! –Se acercó Ino a su computadora, para ver mejor la imagen –Ay, Sakura. Ya veo a que te refieres con lo de observarte– dice Ino con inquietud –Está claro que te mira a ti – vuelve acomodarse a su lado, mirándola de reojo con preocupación.

–E-es inquietante, s-sin duda– afirmó la ojiblanca.

–Sí, bueno. Eso no es nada– susurra más para ella que para sus amigas.

–A ver, sigue mostrando– le indica Ino, mientras que abre una de las cajas de pizza y saca un bocado – ¿Van a querer? – pregunta Ino, ofreciendo una rebanada a las chicas, quienes aceptaron tomando lo que la rubia ofrecía.

Sakura volvió a cambiar la imagen, dando una mordida a su pizza.

Las siguientes imágenes eran para reírse.

En una salía Temari bailando junto a Shikamaru, si es que se podía decir a eso "baile", ya que la rubia estaba bien, sin embargo, Shikamaru era otro cuento, estaba en una pose extraña tratando de llevar el ritmo de la rubia, sin éxito.

– ¡Jajajaa-cof cof! – Ino se había ahogado con la pizza y comenzó a toser de forma estruendosa, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hinata se apuró en auxiliarla, dándole de beber uno de los refrescos que habían traído. Sakura no sabía si reía por la imagen o por Ino, pero sin duda se la estaba pasando bomba en ese instante.

Cambió de imagen nuevamente, una vez que Ino se hubiera recuperado. Esta vez salía ella con un micrófono en la mano, saltaba y cantaba frente al televisor al lado de Ino, mientras que algunos de los chicos la coreaban y aplaudían, otros se reían y bebían más y más vasos de licor.

Volvió hacer click, y en vez de salir una imagen, sale un video. Observó a las chicas que la miraban de la misma manera, entre curiosas y expectantes, así que sin esperar a que dijeran nada, le puso _PLAY._

.

.

.

 _La música era ensordecedora, era tan fuerte que hacía vibrar las ventanas y los vasos del lugar, corriendo el riesgo de romperse en cualquier momento._

– _¡I will always want you!_ – _cantó Sakura a coro con las chicas con un micrófono en la mano, que ya para entonces, sonaban ebrias._

– _¡y como dice!_ – _exclama Tenten, con los brazos en alto, mirando como la pelirosa se subía al sillón, aun lado de Shino, que estaba tan quieto como una estatua. No se sabía si era por aburrimiento o si ya estaba más ebrio que todos ellos._

– _¡I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!_ – _grita a todo pulmón, saltando del sillón y cayendo encima de la espalda de alguien, mientras se columpiaba como si fuera Miley Cyrus, con un brazo vitoreaba y el otro se sostenía del cuello de cierta persona, que la agarraba de las piernas tratando de estabilizarse._

– _¡I never hit so hard in love!_ – _siguió Tenten, moviendo los brazos en el aire con sentimiento._

 _Hinata apareció en escena, caminaba de forma tambaleante, afirmándose de Tenten, quien la agarró por los hombros y le hizo levantar los brazos para que siguiera con la música._

– _¡All I wanted was to break your walls!_ – _Canta Hinata, moviendo los brazos al igual que Tenten_ – _¡All your ever did was wre-e-e-eck me!_ –

 _Sakura se apoyó aún más en la persona que usaba como bola de demolición, agitando sus piernas para que se moviera como en el video clip._

 _De repente sale Neji, más que bebido y medio enojado, mirando a su prima con desaprobación. No aprobaba ese tipo de comportamiento en su pequeña y delicada prima, que en ese momento no tenía nada de pequeña ni mucho menos delicada._

– _Hi-Hinata-shama, usted no deberea de-de comporrrtarshe a-ashi_ – _habló Neji de manera distorsionada. Tratando de guiar a su prima al sillón, par que reposara, pero Hinata se negó, sacando sus brazos de encima._

– _N-no prreemo– habló Hinata, peor que Neji– e-eshta ess me fieshta, y ¡yio! Voy… voy a ha-hasher lo quee see me dee la ganaaa_ – _arrastró las últimas palabras, con la vista desenfocada. Caminando como podía hacia el pequeño bar que había en la esquina de la habitación. En donde, al parecer, estaban los demás chicos._

– _Noooo_ , _Hinata-shamaaa_ – _Neji fue detrás de su prima, dejando sola a Tenten. Quien miraba toda la situación como si no le importara, más preocupada de conseguir otro vaso de licor._

 _Finalmente, la persona quien sostenía a Sakura, gira con brusquedad gracias a los movimientos constantes de la pelirosa, revelando la cara descompuesta y sorprendida del Uchiha, que hacía de todo para maniobrar y no dejar caer a la chica al suelo._

– _¡Vamos! ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! ¡Tú eres la bola!_ – _gritaba Sakura abrazándolo aún más fuerte._

– _¡Whooo!_ – _Se escuchó un grito de júbilo detrás de la cámara_ – _¡Vamos Sasuke-teme! ¡Dattebayo!_ – _exclama Naruto, siendo él quien grababa toda la situación._

 _De manera espontánea, Naruto gira la cámara hacia el bar, en donde estaban amontonados los demás chicos, sirviéndose todo tipo de bebidas para seguir celebrando._

 _Hubo un balanceo en la cámara, antes de que Naruto cortara el video._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **¡HOLA! He vuelto**

 **Me he demorado un muuundo en terminarlo, pero creo que valió la pena.**

 **Primero que nada, quería disculparme por el retraso ¡casi un mes sin subir! Y es que aparte de escribir este capítulo, estoy relatando todos los sucesos que pasó en la fiesta en un documento aparte. Así que estoy pensando seriamente en subirlo como un capítulo más, pero es solo una idea por el momento.**

 **En este capítulo tampoco aparece Sasuke, solo se relata los acosos que le ha hecho a Sakura, desde la perspectiva de ella. No estoy muy segura en hacer un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, ya que la idea principal es que Sakura vaya reflexionando sobre su comportamiento y descubriendo nuevas facetas del chico, y dejando todo lo demás en un misterio.**

 **Pero descuiden, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Sasuke en acción ;)**

 **Cabe decir que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta el momento xd ¡y todavía me falta mucho por narrar! No sé por qué pensé en un principio en un Three-shot, supongo que a medida que vas escribiendo se te ocurren nuevas ideas para la historia.**

 **Y bueno…**

 **Quería agradecer muchísimo a todos los que escribieron sus reviews 3 ¡son un amor! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen. Sus comentarios me han motivado inmensamente a continuar esta historia, es por eso, que dejaré por aquí un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El ruido de la fiesta se escuchaba en toda la cuadra; las personas iban y venían de esa lujosa cabaña, que se encontraba al límite del pueblo, cerca de las montañas. Hacía un frío espantoso, pero eso no fue un impedimento para los jóvenes que querían lucirse en esa noche tan espectacular. Chicas con playeras diminutas o tops; faldas cortas de todos los colores, y hasta utilizaban zapatos de tacón a pesar de la nieve que caía, al estar cerca de la cordillera. Sí, había chicas que si llevaban abrigos o chaquetas, pero aun así mostraban más de lo necesario._

 _Las bebidas iban y venían, a veces en botellas, otras amontonadas en cajas, que uno o dos chicos las habían traído de la ciudad. Los vasos y copas estaban regados en todas partes, manchando los sillones y los lustrosos pisos de madera. Entre toda la multitud se podía apreciar a un grupo de jóvenes que competían para ver quién bebía más rápido, y otros chicos, ya intoxicados de tanto beber, vomitaba en los baños, pasillos o en las plantas. Las luces estaban apagadas, alguien había puesto luces de colores para dar un estilo disco al ambiente._

 _Lo que antes eran globos y un cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños", estaban completamente destruidos. Habían sido arrancados, pisados, reventados y mojados con sustancias desconocidas. Lo pocos globos que sobrevivieron, estaban regados por todas partes de la casa, hasta en la piscina, incluso en la calle._

 _Eran cientos de personas, más de las que podían albergar en esa cabaña. Y todo por la fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete de Hyuga Hinata…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y?... ¡Qué les parece!**

 **¿Les gustaría un capítulo relatando la tan mencionada fiesta? O ¿prefieren seguir un poco más de misterio?**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en escribirme**

 **Y si tienen alguna crítica, ¡FELIZ las acepto! Me seguirían aportando más conocimientos y aprendizaje para el futuro ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **-GodaX**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA!**

 **Lamento muchiiiiisimo el retraso ¡casi dos meses! Xddd**

 **Pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo bien largo por la larga espera.**

 **Antes tengo que hacer una cosita.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **Contiene lime explicito (OH YES) si no te gusta, te sugiero que te abstengas de seguir leyendo.**

 **¡QUE COMIENCE LA LECTURA!**

* * *

 _El ruido de la fiesta se escuchaba en toda la cuadra; las personas iban y venían de esa lujosa cabaña, que se encontraba al límite del pueblo, cerca de las montañas. Hacía un frío espantoso, pero eso no fue un impedimento para los jóvenes que querían lucirse en esa noche tan espectacular. Chicas con playeras diminutas o tops; faldas cortas de todos los colores, y hasta utilizaban zapatos de tacón a pesar de la nieve que caía, al estar cerca de la cordillera. Sí, había chicas que si llevaban abrigos o chaquetas, pero aun así mostraban más de lo necesario._

 _Las bebidas iban y venían, a veces en botellas, otras amontonadas en cajas, que uno o dos chicos las habían traído de la ciudad. Los vasos y copas estaban regados en todas partes, manchando los sillones y los lustrosos pisos de madera. Entre toda la multitud se podía apreciar a un grupo de jóvenes que competían para ver quién bebía más rápido, y otros chicos, ya intoxicados de tanto beber, vomitaba en los baños, pasillos o en las plantas. Las luces estaban apagadas, alguien había puesto luces de colores para dar un estilo disco al ambiente._

 _Lo que antes eran globos y un cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños", estaban completamente destruidos. Habían sido arrancados, pisados, reventados y mojados con sustancias desconocidas. Lo pocos globos que sobrevivieron, estaban regados por todas partes de la casa, hasta en la piscina, incluso en la calle._

 _Eran cientos de personas, más de las que podían albergar en esa cabaña. Y todo por la fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete de Hyuga Hinata…_

.

.

.

.

.

 _22:38 P.M_

 _4 horas y 3 minutos antes del desastre._

 _Sakura y las chicas estaban en la habitación principal, que consistía una cama matrimonial, dos veladores, un ropero de tamaño mediano, un escritorio amplio, un baño privado (que en ese momento Hinata se estaba duchando) y un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón._

 _Las chicas se estaban arreglando para la fiesta, se habían bañado y perfumado. En ese momento se encontraban eligiendo las prendas y los accesorios para lucirse en esa noche, que prometía ser sensacional._

 _Temari estaba sentada en el escritorio, mirándose en un espejo que habían colgado al frente del escritorio, haciendo un improvisado tocador. Se estaba maquillando, colocándose sombras en sus ojos para que se vieran más llamativos. Justo detrás de ella estaba parada Tenten, que también se miraba por el espejo, acomodando su cabello con sus dos característicos chonguitos, pero solo la parte superior, lo demás lo llevaba suelto. Ambas estaban a medio vestir, Temari llevaba una toalla en su cintura, mientras que su torso estaba cubierto por un elegante top de encaje negro. En cuento a Tenten, llevaba un crop top de manga larga de color gris oscuro, con un sugerente escote, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos, luego caía suelto hasta más allá de sus muñecas. Sin embargo, también llevaba una toalla en su cintura, tapando sus largas piernas._

– _¡Ino! ¿Has visto mi suéter blanco? Estoy segura que lo puse en mi bolso…– preguntó Sakura, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo. Estaba confundida, podría jurar que había guardado ese suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga, en su bolso de equipaje. Lo había comprado con la intención de usarlo esa noche. De hecho, las tres habían salido de compras la semana pasada para lucirse en la fiesta, claro que Hinata no tenía idea de nada. De todas maneras, no es la primera vez que salen de compras, así que no sería raro hacerlo esa vez._

– _Ah… sí. Lo saqué de tu bolso antes de irnos– respondió con simpleza, limándose las uñas como si fuera la cosa más interesante. Al igual que Sakura, se encontraba con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Sin embrago, ya estaba peinada y maquillada, solo se estaba dando unos retoques a sus uñas antes de vestirse._

– _¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Con lo caro que me costó! – exclamó con enojo. Y no es para menos, lo compró en una tienda exclusiva. Realmente no le importaba mucho donde hacía sus compras, puede estar en una tienda de liquidación como en una feria, pero había quedado encantada y fascinada al mirar la prenda en un maniquí a fueras de un escaparate, y al darse cuenta del tipo de tienda que era, casi se le rompe el corazón. Pero se dio ánimos, ¿y que si gastaba un poco más en ese hermoso suéter? Ya vería cómo se las arreglaba con su madre, ya que no le haría ninguna gracia que desperdicie su dinero, según ella, en tonterías. Así que sin más, se lo compró con una enorme (y culpable) sonrisa._

– _Sí, sí. Era muy linda, lo admito. Y se te vería de maravilla en otras circunstancias, pero no en esta– dijo Ino. Seguía limándose las uñas sin mirarla, poniendo más atención a su estética que a la cara de desconcierto y enojo de la pelirosa._

– _¡Por supuesto que sí! Estamos al lado de las montañas y hace un frío de espanto ¡era perfecta! –Sakura seguía hablando con enojo. Le molestaba que Ino se haya atrevido a husmear en su bolso y sacar prendas, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre su ropa._

 _Ino soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera cansada del incomprensible (para ella) escándalo de Sakura._

– _Ya es tiempo de que cambies tu look, sé que ahora te vistes mucho mejor que hace algunos años, cuando eras una enana marimacha que se la pasaba jugando con muchachos y no tenía ningún sentido de la moda– Ino se sacudió como si le hubiera dado escalofríos, de solo recordar esos años le producía repelús._

 _Sakura se sonrojó abochornada. Antes de conocer a Ino se la pasaba jugando con Naruto y Sasuke a la pelota, partidas de videojuegos y hasta competencias de comida. Al recordar esto último se sonrojó aún más, ahora que lo pensaba bien, al lado de ellos dos parecía un chico más de su grupo, y más si se la pasaba ensuciándose las camisas con comida… era prácticamente un chico salvaje._

 _Observó con las mejillas encendidas a su costado, en donde estaban Tenten y Temari, en el que obviamente habían oído todo, pero al mirarlas le dio la impresión que corrieron la cabeza de nueva cuenta hacia el espejo, ya que Tenten hacia como que se acomodaba su cabello sabiendo que ya estaba perfecto, y Temari miraba exageradamente sus uñas._

" _Bah, que piensen lo que quieran" se dijo. Total, ya era agua pasada. Aunque seguía juntándose con Naruto y, si es que estaba presente, Sasuke, ya no hacían esa clase de juegos, solo se dedicaban a conversar y compartir anécdotas. Si bien, en ocasiones hacen partidas de videojuegos en la casa del rubio, ya no son tan comunes como antes, y mucho menos se quedaba a dormir… ni pensarlo._

– _Entonces, que sugieres que me ponga con este frío– dijo con fastidio. Colocando sus brazos cruzados, para desaparecer el molesto sonrojo que todavía se notaba en sus mejillas._

 _Ino sonrió con picardía, levantando una de sus finas cejas._

– _El frío es lo de menos– sacudió su mano como si su cuestionamiento no fuera gran cosa– De todas formas estaremos dentro de la cabaña, no iremos a ningún lado. Lo importante es que ya es tiempo de que pases a la fase final de la moda– dijo, meneando la lima de uñas en su dirección._

 _Las chicas, que hasta ahora solo se han dedicado a escuchar en silencio, observaron a Ino con suspicacia, ya imaginando lo que planeaba la rubia para su amiga pelirosa._

– _Ino…– dijo con advertencia Tenten, siendo la primera en insertarse en la conversación._

 _Ino la observó de reojo con fingida inocencia, pero fue solo un momento. Poco a poco fue formando una perversa sonrisa, hasta posar nuevamente sus ojos en Sakura._

– _Ya es tiempo de que te emputescas al vestirte, Sakura– sentenció Ino, mientras seguí meneando la lima de uñas en su dirección, reafirmando así lo dicho._

– _No le hagas caso, Sakura– Habló, esta vez Temari con una mueca en su boca. Evidenciando su desacuerdo con la rubia –No tienes por qué hacerle caso en todo lo que diga Ino– dijo, mirando a Ino con fijeza._

 _Ino también le devolvió la miranda con la barbilla en alto, de forma orgullosa._

– _No te hagas la santita Temari, que tú fuiste la primera en ir en esas andanzas– le recriminó con los brazos cruzados._

 _Temari dio un respingo ante la acusación de la rubia. Si bien es cierto, fue una época de rebeldía en su vida en donde su ropero estaba lleno de ropa escotada o cortas, aunque ahora ya no anda vestida de ramera, tampoco es muy recatada que digamos._

– _Y sabes que tengo razón. No pienso permitir que Sakura se vista como mojigata, ya tenemos suficiente con Hinata– siguió contestándole a Temari._

 _Como si la hubiesen invocado, salió Hinata del baño envuelta en una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la recién nombrada, que se sonrojó al percatarse del repentino escudriñamiento de sus amigas._

– _¿Q-qué sucede? – habló en voz baja la pelinegra, sin entender el silencio sepulcral en la habitación._

– _Hinata, dime ¿Qué ropa usarás? –preguntó repentinamente Ino. Por el brillo en los ojos de la rubia, Sakura sabía que su amiga estaba buscando evidencias que le respaldasen lo dicho._

 _Extrañada, Hinata de dirigió hacia su bolso que estaba en el suelo aún lado de la cama. Sin decir nada, empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, la ropa que (ante la extraña insistencia de Ino y sin saber lo que ocurriría realmente en esa cabaña) utilizaría esa noche. Se levantó con una prenda en la mano, la estiró para luego mostrársela a Ino y a las chicas, era una bonita polera péplum de color azul con encajes en los brazos._

– _Es e-esto con unos pantalones negros– tartamudeó nerviosa, Hinata. Las chicas la miraban_ _f_ _ijamente en completo silencio, como si la estuvieran evaluando. Con manos torpes, volvió a guardar su polera en su bolso._

– _Hinata…– Habló Ino con extraña delicadeza, mirándola con una sonrisa – Eres muy linda y tierna, pero… ¿sabes? Es necesario que pases al último nivel, YA. – dijo marcando la última palabra._

 _Todas las chicas dieron un respingo ante lo dicho._

 _Sakura observó a Ino con el ceño fruncido. De todas las personas, Hinata sería la última en usar prendas… llamativas._

– _¿Ah? –dijo Hinata sin entender. Miró con ojos inocentes a su rubia amiga que, sin darse cuenta, la observaba como un depredador mira a su presa._

– _Les juro chicas, que no se arrepentirán– susurró con una sonrisa perversa, antes de levantarse con lentitud en dirección a la pelinegra._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _23:28 A.M_

 _3 horas y 13 minutos antes del desastre._

 _Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana, la nieve caía en pequeños copos entre la negrura de la noche apenas vista por los faroles que iluminaban escasamente._

 _Dio un par de vueltas el contenido de su vaso antes de tragar un sorbo. Hizo una mueca, estaba demasiado cargado, a pesar de lo dulce, se notaba el exceso de licor en el ponche. De seguro Temari fue la de la idea de hacer ponche, coreada y animada por las chicas, ya que son las únicas que les gusta este tipo de bebida. A ninguno de los chicos le gustaba este tipo de licor, lo encontraban "jugo para niñas" por el sabor dulzón y porque, se supone, no contenía demasiado alcohol._

 _Echó una hojeada por encima de su hombro. Todos conversaban y se divertían entre ellos con la música al tope. Temari estaba sentada en una esquina del sillón, ensimismada en una entretenida charla con Shikamaru que a éste, se le iban los ojos a cada instante a las cruzadas y esbeltas piernas de la rubia, a penas cubierta por una falda negra de un corte triangular a un costado de su pierna izquierda haciendo juego con sus tacones de aguja, luciendo realmente divina. No se sorprendía para nada por la poca discreción del Nara. Si ella fuera un chico, también se la comería con la vista y más con sugerente escote, pero viniendo de una chica exuberante como Temari, lo raro sería no mirarla._

 _Observó al otro lado del sillón… y deseó no haberlo hecho. Su amiga Ino estaba prácticamente encima de su novio Sai, dándole mimos en sus cabellos, mientras que él le acariciaba una de sus piernas, rozando el límite del diminuto vestido rojo fuego pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel._

 _Sakura reprimió una arcada al ver cómo se miraban con lujuria._

" _Hay miles de habitaciones aquí, como para que hagan este tipo de espectáculo en público, par de sucios" pensó con fastidio._

 _Sin querer sus ojos fue a parar en Hinata, que en ese momento estaba parada al lado de la chimenea conversando con el pelirrojo de su amigo. No lo conocía mucho, solo han charlado un par de veces antes de que él se mudara. Sabía que era muy amigo de la pelinegra desde la infancia y que seguían en contacto a pesar de su ida, aunque ya no tanto como antes._

 _Le sorprendía de la animosidad con la que hablaba su amiga, realmente nunca la había visto así de feliz. Al principio pensó que era por la fiesta sorpresa, pero ahora dudaba que fuera eso, al ver como sus ojos radiaban al estar frente al pelirrojo. En cambio, Gaara la observaba con alegría y ternura, aunque con una sonrisa más tranquila._

 _Gaara es amigo de Hinata desde niños. Sus padres eran socios de una importante compañía, por lo que desde pequeños han tenido que convivir por las reuniones de sus padres, ya sea en su casa o en la del pelirrojo, pero por ciertas circunstancias, el joven se mudó junto a sus hermanos a su ciudad natal hace dos años, y no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. Al menos, hasta que Neji se comunicó con él avisándole de la fiesta que le harían a Hinata, y que sería muy grato que él y sus hermanos fueran de sorpresa._

 _Vio cómo su pecho de la pelinegra temblaba por la risa ocasionada por Gaara, y sintió una pizca de envidia por tamañas toronjas que tenía de senos. Hinata siempre ha sido una chica recatada y reservada, por lo que aún no termina de entender, como fue posible que Ino la convenciera de usar semejante vestido._

 _Recordaba vagamente que Ino le dijo tener un vestido perfecto para ella, que era de color vino tinto y largo rozando sus rodillas. Y efectivamente, lo fue. Pero no mencionó que era un vestido ajustado, prácticamente pegado al cuerpo, con mangas cortas y ni que hablar del escote… llegaba más abajo del centro de su pecho, casi en la boca del estómago, mostrando las formas de sus abundantes senos._

 _Recordó con una disimulada sonrisa, la cara de espanto que puso Neji al ver a su siempre recatada prima, con un escote que mostraba más de la mitad de sus senos. Sus ojos casi se les salen de sus cuencas y su cara comenzó a enrojecer, mientras se aferraba a un costado de Rock Lee como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Casi podía asegurar, que estaba teniendo indicios de un ataque al corazón, si no fuera porque de repente se paró de un salto con intenciones de abalanzarse sobre ella y envolverla en una sábana si fuera necesario. Claro que esto nunca pasó, ya que fue detenido por Rock Lee y Kiba, que lo afirmaron cada uno de un brazo para evitar que la situación se viera embarazosa._

 _No supo cómo Hinata no se desmayó al ver las caras de hambrientos que pusieron la mayoría de los chicos al bajar las escaleras, especialmente el de Naruto que, prácticamente, se la comía con la mirada, y no dejó de observarla incluso, cuando Neji (todavía rojo y alterado) le advirtió que lo castraría si se atrevía hacerle algo a su prima, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran. No había que ser un genio como él, para entender que la amenaza iba para todos._

 _Tenía que reconocer que Ino, sabía cómo sacar provecho a la complexión de cada persona. Porque realmente, Hinata se ve exquisitamente despampanante en ese vestido, con un escote más que pronunciado sin llegar a ser vulgar._

 _Se observó a sí misma disimuladamente, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza como si estuviera metiéndose un mechón tras su oreja. No estaba mal, llevaba una camisa ajustada de tirantes, de color burdeos. A diferencia de las demás chicas, la de ella le cubría el pecho casi por completo. Sus pechos no eran demasiado abundantes como para utilizar tops como las de Temari o vestidos con escote como las de Hinata e Ino._

 _De todos modos, la camisa le dejaba al descubierto su espalda y estaba metida en la falda para contonear mejor su delgada figura. La falda de mezclilla le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pero no mostraba demasiado las piernas, ya que llevaba unas botas negras hasta más arriba de las rodillas._

 _A lo mejor su fuerte no eran sus senos, pero tenía que reconocer que se veía de muerte con esa falda a juego con las botas, hacía lucir su vigoroso trasero. De todos los años de ejercicios y disciplina en las artes marciales, dieron sus frutos. Unas piernas delgadas y tonificadas con un trasero de ensueño. Es una de las cosas que más se enorgullece físicamente, no todas pueden decir que su trasero era fabuloso. Al menos es algo de la que puede presumir sin ser vanidosa, por supuesto. Tenía que reconocer que Ino hizo un excelente trabajo escogiendo su ropa, la verdad ella iba a utilizar unos jeans ajustados en vez de falda, por el frío de la zona. Pero, una vez más, Ino tuvo razón, no era necesario cubrirse tanto, la cabaña poseía calefacción, cosa extraña teniendo una chimenea. Aun así, no sentía frío ni por asomo._

 _No sabía por qué su amiga quería tanto que se lucieran esa noche. Siendo honesta, no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar, salvo ellas. Ino siempre se viste espectacular, especialmente ahora que tiene novio. Hinata jamás intentaría seducir a alguien por su apariencia, por lo que no se explica cómo Ino la convenció de utilizar su físico para atraer la atención de cierta persona (ya no hace falta decirlo). Temari y Tenten siempre han sido atrevidas con su vestimenta, aunque esta última no era tan despampanante al vestirse, no sabía qué había pasado para que de un tiempo a otro empezara a lucirse._

 _Y quedaba ella. No esperaba lucirse para nadie realmente, aunque tenía que admitir que al igual que Hinata, algunos chicos no paraban de dirigirle miradas encendidas; y el que más sobresalta era Rock Lee. Eran amigos, claro, pero ha estado siendo muy molesto últimamente, la invitaba a salir en cada conversación que tenían o intentaba cortejarla cuando estaban a solas. Sabía por obviedad, que gustaba de él, siempre se lo dejó muy claro. Pero lo evitaba para no herir sus sentimientos y a pesar de saber que es un buen chico, no sentía atracción hacia él. Al menos no de esa manera._

 _Y como olvidarlo a él._

 _Apenas se asomó por las escaleras sintió su mirada penetrante, obligándola a alzar su mirada para cruzarla con las de él._

 _Y lo que vio no le gustó._

 _Sasuke la observaba de pies a cabeza con los ojos negros llameantes, perforando cada partícula de su persona. Un escalofrío, que no tenía nada que ver por estar a orillas de las montañas, le cruzó por toda su espina dorsal._

 _Estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba al lado del living, lejos de la multitud. Vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra con los primeros botones sin abrochar, mostrando parte de sus clavículas y pecho, que lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo de lo usual._

 _En otras circunstancias lo encontraría endemoniadamente guapo y hasta podría darse el lujo de fantasear en estar con un tipo como él, sino fuera porque conocía la clase de persona que era detrás de esa máscara de niño bonito. Corrió su mirada al instante, no poniendo atención en esos ojos que tanto la incomodaban, que incluso, a pesar de la distancia podía sentir su presencia como si estuviera al lado suyo._

 _Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, para que las demás chicas bajasen primero, en especial Hinata, quien es el centro de atención de esa noche. Pero más que nada, era para tratar de no llamar su atención, cosa que fue imposible. Sasuke, al igual que algunos chicos, se la comían con la mirada, pero es él quien se llevaba el premio por esa mirada tan demandante que le dirigía._

 _Nunca, jamás en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, la había visto de esa manera. Lo hacía ver como un tipo extraño y espeluznante, pero más que nada chocante._

 _Sasuke era un chico que miraba a todos con absoluta indiferencia, a veces con recelo u enojo, otras con amargura. Pero sus miradas siempre son de desprecio._

 _El tipo quien la observaba bajar por las escaleras no era el chico que conocía desde niños. Este era un hombre que la miraba como todos los demás, como si fuera un pedazo de carne frente a unos leones._

 _Su pecho retumbaba fuertemente por los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Al bajar el último escalón, se refugió entre la multitud, sin importar que estuviera Lee allí. Sus manos empezaron a sudar de nerviosismo y no paraba de sentir que la estaba mirando._

 _Estaba entrando en la histeria…_ _ **la primera de muchas que ocurrirían después.**_

 _Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Sasuke desapareció en la cocina y no ha vuelto desde entonces._

 _Sintió una presencia a su lado. Al girar la mirada se encontró con su rubio amigo, que llevaba un vaso a medio beber en una de sus manos, la otra la llevaba dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans. La miró con una media sonrisa algo apagada, muy extraño viniendo de él._

– _Hola– la saludó levantando el vaso a su dirección. Le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza._

– _Hola– dijo revolviendo su vaso de ponche._

– _¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – le preguntó mirando por la ventana, como lo estaba haciendo ella hace un momento._

– _La verdad no tengo idea– soltó una pequeña risa – Ino está con Sai, y Hinata está entretenida con Gaara, así que…– dejó la frase en el aire. Aun así, Naruto captó el mensaje._

 _No tenía con quien hablar._

 _Pudo ver en Naruto la incomodidad al mencionar a la pelinegra, bebiendo un largo sorbo de su bebida. De pronto, su rostro se puso mortalmente serio con las cejas levemente fruncidas y los labios en un línea tensa. La mirada fija en algún punto de la inmensidad de las oscuras calles._

– _¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó preocupada, mirando su perfil._

 _Rara vez Naruto se ponía así de serio, pero por alguna razón, le daba la impresión que su repentina seriedad se debía a la llegada del pelirrojo amigo de Hinata. Desde que Hinata se reencontró con su amigo de la infancia, no se ha separado de él en toda la noche. Tomando en cuenta que no lo veía hace algunos años, era normal que estuviera feliz y deseosa de saber que ha sido de su vida en ese tiempo._

 _Si ella le hubiera pasado lo mismo con Naruto, reaccionaría de la misma manera, es por eso que estaba allí. No quería ser una entrometida, era una charla entre dos viejos amigos, ella nada tenía que ver ahí. Tampoco quiso acercarse a los demás chicos que estaban en el bar, porque estaba Rock Lee. Quien la molestaría con sus insinuantes comentarios, que era mejor evitar._

 _Observó a Naruto que soltaba un hondo suspiro, mirándola al fin. Sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre, abrió su boca para decir algo pero solo boqueó un par de veces, como tratando de preguntarle algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo._

 _Sakura sonrió de medio lado, ya sabiendo lo que quería preguntar su amigo. Así que, en vez de responder a su muda pregunta, optó por algo mucho mejor._

– _Hinata y Gaara han sido amigos durante su infancia, por lo que su trato hacia él es un poco diferente en comparación al resto, incluso en Ino o en mí. – comienza. Lo observa un segundo para ver su reacción antes de seguir mirando por la ventana. Estaba quieto como una estatua, con los ojos clavados en ella– Fue su primer amigo de verdad, sin contar a los amigos de su primo, claro. Pero ¿sabes? – Lo mira de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa– De alguna manera, me recuerda a nosotros tres…– susurró lo último. Era la primera vez que hablaba de los tres en conjunto, siempre ha sido Naruto y Sasuke o Naruto y Sakura. Jamás lo había dicho, porque nunca lo pensó ni lo sintió de esa manera, pero por esa vez… por primera vez, podía decir que hubo un "nosotros tres". Algo por la cual los uniera._

 _Volvió a mirarlo, casi con arrepentimiento por haberlo dicho. Naruto estaba estático, la contemplaba con sorpresa, con sus orbes azules clavados en los de ella. Sakura se removió incómoda, cambiando su peso a su otra pierna, y dando otro sorbo a su ponche._

– _¿En serio, dattebayo? ¿En qué te recuerda? –preguntó con un tinte juguetón en su voz. Tratando de observar sus ojos, pero ella los evitaba mirando hacia otro lado para no sentirse tan avergonzada._

– _Olvídalo. Eso no viene a cuento– le cortó tajante._

 _Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro del rubio titubeó un segundo y, podría jurar, que sus ojos viajaron un instante en algún punto detrás de ella._

 _Frunció el ceño extrañada, trató de mirar que es lo que desconcertó al rubio, pero un inesperado agarrón en su brazo derecho la obligó a volver a prestarle atención._

– _¿Pero qué…–_

– _¡No! No te desconcentres, dattebayo. Mírame y dime lo que ibas a decirme– exigió. Sujetando su brazo con una mano._

 _Sakura lo contempló derrotada. La observaba expectante a lo que fuera a decirle, con ese brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Sabía que Naruto no cedería, tenía esa expresión que tanto admiraba y detestaba a la vez, porque en ese instante, él no la dejaría ir hasta saber lo que estaba pensando._

 _Hizo una mueca sin disimular su molestia._

– _Bien– Soltó un suspiro, relajando su postura. Naruto la soltó de pronto para prestarle toda la atención._

– _La verdad es que… me cuesta mucho hablar de esto, así que solo la oirás una vez, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó con duda, no era un tema que le tenía gusto, pero algún día tenía que hacerlo, solo lamentaba que fuera hoy._

 _Naruto asintió quedamente._

 _Sakura volvió a suspirar e inhaló profundamente, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para contestarle._

– _Bueno… fuiste mi primer amigo en la infancia, con quien jugaba y hacía trastadas todo el tiempo– se permitió recordar momentos de su niñez, de las veces que su madre le tiraba las orejas por las barbaridades que hacía con Naruto. Escuchó una pequeña carcajada de su amigo, también recordando viejos tiempos– Pero…– ahora se venía lo difícil, lo que le costaba admitir, lo tendría que decir por primera vez en voz alta– De alguna forma… retorcida y extraña, también consideré a Sasuke como amigo–_

" _Ya. Lo dije" -se dijo para sí._

 _No quiso mirar a Naruto, por vergüenza. Pero tampoco lo escuchó reírse ni nada, suponía que la estaba escuchando con atención, así que la incentivó a seguir hablando._

– _No es que le tomara cariño ni nada. Tampoco es que él haya sido muy comunicativo conmigo, o que hubiera hecho cosas para merecerlo, pero… tú sabes. Él siempre ha estado allí –susurró lo último, mirando al fin los azules ojos de Naruto._

 _Estaba serio, observándola con entendimiento._

 _Para Naruto, el comportamiento de su amigo era un total misterio, nunca, desde que eran niños, supo el porqué de su actitud hacia la pelirosa. Siendo que ella no tenía ningún interés en él, a diferencia de las demás chicas de la escuela que lo molestaban y lo seguían para todos lados, en cambio, Sakura fue reacia hacia ese tipo de comportamientos._

 _Al principio, Sasuke fue realmente insoportable, llamándola por apodos ofensivos y tratándola como si fuera poca cosa. Cuando Sakura no pudo soportar más la actitud del pelinegro, pensó con tristeza que se iría de su lado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Sakura le ofreció un trato a Sasuke. En el que ambos no se dirigirían la palabra a cambio de convivir con el rubio. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan llevaderas como se pensó, aun así… sucedió algo que no sabía explicar del todo._

 _Con el pasar del tiempo, Sasuke tuvo un cambio, uno sutil y extraño, casi imperceptible, pero él siendo su amigo sí que lo notó. Sasuke jamás cruzó palabras con la pelirosa, cumpliendo lo que había prometido, ni la observó ni mucho menos trató con ella, incluso, hacía como si la pelirosa no existiera, a menos en un principio. Luego vino el cambio, no sabe cuándo realmente, quizás sucedió de a poco, pero lo que sí sabe, es que el cambio fue para con Sakura._

 _Si bien, él seguía siendo desagradable, estaba allí, con ellos. Participando en sus juegos y en sus conversaciones con la pelirosa, que él nada tenía que ver, pero ahí estaba escuchando en silencio. Naruto sabía que ya nada se podía hacer con ellos dos, no podía obligarlos a caerse bien, pero ahora que Sakura admitía que consideró, aunque sea un momento a Sasuke como amigo, supo que todos sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos, tarde sí, pero las dio._

 _Él sí que lo sabía. Sasuke siempre estuvo con ellos, en los juegos, en las tratadas que se le ocurrían y él se involucraba sin quererlo. Incluso en las conversaciones privadas con la pelirosa, cuando Sasuke inventaba cualquier excusa para irse de su habitación y se quedaba a solas con su amiga, él sentía su presencia detrás de la puerta, claro que sin el conocimiento de la pelirosa, que viendo la oportunidad de que el pelinegro no estaba, comenzaba a confiarle secretos y penas que le afligían. Siendo escuchados por Sasuke._

 _Eran cosas pequeñas, algunas extrañas y otras sin importancia, pero que escondía un significado que ni si quiera él, sabía interpretar._

– _Me gustaría pensar que él también te consideró como una amiga…–susurró más para él que para la pelirosa. Aun así lo había escuchado, y soltó una leve carcajada sin humor._

– _Permíteme dudarlo– contestó con sarcasmo._

 _Observó nuevamente a Naruto, que observaba detrás suyo con una sonrisa burlona. Extrañada trató de girar su mirada para ver qué es lo que estaba viendo, pero antes de lograr su cometido, el rubio llamó su atención con un estrepitoso ruido._

– _¡Ay! –dijo de pronto Naruto, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndola que girara hacia él._

– _¿Qué, que? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañada la pelirosa. Naruto hacia extrañas muecas como si le doliese algo._

– _¡Nada, nada! jajajaja–rio con nerviosismo. Soltándola repentinamente como si nada hubiera pasado. –Creí ver una abeja, eso es todo– dijo rascándose la nuca incómodo._

– _Está nevando… aquí no hay abejas–le recrimina con los ojos entrecerrados._

– _Por eso dije "creí" ver– señaló, recuperando su sonrisa._

– _Creo que bebiste demasiado…–repuso con los brazos cruzados._

– _No seas mala, Sakura-chan– se quejó el rubio con voz infantil – ¿Por qué no vamos donde los demás chicos y disfrutemos de la fiesta? No creo que quieres estar aquí bebiendo sola, dattebayo–propuso, meneando su vaso en su dirección._

 _Naruto tenía razón. Se supone que debían estar festejando y no estar ensimismados mirando por la ventana, recordando momentos de su niñez y pensar en personas que…_

 _Sacudió su cabeza, evitando el camino de sus pensamientos._

– _Está bien. Solo porque quiero beber otra cosa que no sea ponche– expresó, observando su vaso con disgusto._

– _¡Así se habla! – dijo con entusiasmo. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y, prácticamente, la arrastró hasta el bar en donde estaban la mayoría reunidos._

 _Por esa noche. Solo por esa noche, quería dejar de pensar y disfrutar al máximo con sus amigos. Bebería y reiría con Naruto hasta emborracharse. De todos modos, estaban solo ellos en una cabaña a kilómetros de la ciudad._

 _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio.

Hinata dejó caer la pizza a medio comer sobre la cama, con la boca abierta del espanto y el horror, mirando mortificada la escena que acaba de presenciar. Sakura la segundó, observando con los ojos desmesurados la pantalla de la computadora, sin creer todavía que se haya atrevido hacer eso.

–Eh… al menos no salgo en el video– Se le ocurre decir Ino, para cortar el tenso ambiente.

Ambas chicas giraron la cabeza en dirección a Ino, con la furia bailando en sus ojos.

–No puedo creerlo…– susurra la pelirosa – me lancé a su espalda… y lo llamé Sasuke-kun ¡yo jamás lo he llamado así! – exclama con la voz ahogada.

–M-me va a dar a-algo– balbuceó Hinata a duras penas. Afirmándose el pecho con una mano.

Ino se apresuró en socorrerla, recostándola entre las almohadas. Hinata no ha cambiado de expresión en todo momento manteniendo la cara descompuesta.

–Sakura –llamó la rubia, para que le ayudara a calmar a la ojiblanca, pero la chica no se movió de su posición, con la cara enterrada en la computadora.

–Ne-Neji-nissan– musita con aprensión la ojiblanca, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Ino no sabía muy bien que hacer, solo atinó a levantar nuevamente a la ojiblanca para que bebiera un poco más de refresco y no se desmayara.

–Tranquila Hinata, no te preocupes. No creo que tu primo lo recuerde, sino te hubiera dicho algo ¿no? – cuestionó. Sin embargo, Hinata no contestó, lamentando una y otra vez su imprudencia y la vergüenza que sentía por su comportamiento bochornoso en esa fiesta.

Sakura seguía contemplando la imagen congelada en donde sale encima del Uchiha. Él no se veía muy a gusto que digamos, ¿entonces cómo se giró toda esta situación? ¿En qué momento pasó a besuquearse con Sasuke?

–Por Dios, Hinata. Si así te pones al verte borracha, no me imagino con lo demás…– reveló Ino. Cerró inmediatamente la boca, al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

La pelirosa giró su cabeza con fuerza a su dirección, con los ojos abiertos y cargados de reconocimiento. Entonces recordó las palabras dichas por la rubia esta mañana ¿Qué no había visto un par de imágenes? ¿Qué solo aparecía la cabaña de su tío? ¿Cuánto vio realmente?

–Ino…– comenzó Sakura, con un tono de advertencia en su voz – ¿De qué estás hablando? –

Ino abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, tratando de gesticular algo inentendible. Mientras tanto la ojiperla, que hasta en un momento estaba recostada con la cara pálida, se levantó con la espalda recta observando a la rubia de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo la pelirosa.

Al ver que Ino se había quedado sin habla, tomó la computadora y comenzó a buscar con desesperación más imágenes que pudieran comprometerlas como el video anterior.

–N-no están allí– habló quedamente la rubia, con un tartamudeo nervioso, más parecido a Hinata que a ella misma.

– ¿Q-qué quieres d-decir con eso? –preguntó Hinata, sin dejar de mirarla. Sakura hizo lo mismo, colocando la computadora en su regazo.

Ino se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro como lo había hecho en el living, pero en esta ocasión se veía más nerviosa que enojada. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, los abría y cerraba de forma repetitiva, con la mirada pensativa y preocupada.

Sakura jamás la había visto tan nerviosa.

No, si la vio una vez. Después de esa fiesta, Ino estaba más que nerviosa al ver el enorme desastre en la cabaña. Obviamente sabía el porqué de su reacción, ya que a ella se le confió en cuidar la propiedad y entregarlo sin un rasguño, caso que no fue así y casi se desespera al pensar la reprimenda que le irían hacer sus padres cuando supieran la verdad, y ni que hablar de su tío.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Está bien! ¡Hablaré! –gritó de pronto la rubia, como si alguien la estuviese amenazando.

Ni Sakura ni Hinata dijeron anda, esperando que Ino decidiera contar de una vez lo que tuviera que decir.

Ino Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, antes de vomitar las palabras.

– ¡Fue mi culpa! ¿De acuerdo? Por mi culpa fue que llegara toda esa gente a la cabaña y… fue mi culpa que sucediese todo aquello…– fue bajado la voz a medida que iba hablando, sonando casi un susurro lo último.

–… ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó con voz ahogada la pelirosa. No dando crédito a lo que oía.

–P-pero I-Ino-chan… se sup-pone que t-todos ellos l-llegaron por cu-cuenta propia– habló Hinata, llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

–Por supuesto que no– respondió Sakura por Ino, levantándose de la cama hasta posarse delante de la rubia, taladrándola con la mirada– alguien tuvo que dar el aviso, pero nunca se supo quién fue – siguió hablando la pelirosa, con la voz casi ahogada por la rabia, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, que no hacía más que temblar de susto por las reacciones de sus amigas.

– ¡No lo sabía! ¡Yo tampoco recordaba nada de esa noche! Les juro que no fue mi intención, sino fuera que lo vi por casualidad yo…– Ino se disculpaba de su imprudencia, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirosa.

–Espera, espera –la cortó, confundida. –Mejor explícate a que te refieres, Ino– espetó Sakura, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, sin quitar su expresión de enfado.

–De acuerdo… esperen aquí– con pasos apresurados, se dirigió fuera de la habitación, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

En menos de cinco segundos, Ino volvió a aparecer en la habitación con su teléfono en la mano. Las miraba de forma alterna, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla a un lado de Hinata, que no dejaba de observar el teléfono de la rubia con extrañeza.

–Bien… –comenzó hablar Ino, ordenando sus ideas – Había dicho que no estaba ahí –dijo, dando una leve mirada hacia su computadora. – Porque en realidad está en mi teléfono – reconoció.

– ¿Pero, c-como es p-posible? –balbuceó Hinata, acomodándose al lado de la rubia.

–No entiendo…– musitó la pelirosa en confusión.

Ino soltó un suspiro cansado, pasando una mano por su cara liberando algo de tensión.

–Yo… cuando vi algunas de las imágenes, recordé algo. Más bien, fue una idea, pero terminó siendo verdad– confiesa.

–Se-Seguimos sin entender– le comenta la ojiblanca.

Sin decir nada, Sakura se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a un lado de ella, tratando de escuchar y comprender a donde quería llegar su amiga.

Hasta donde sabe (y lo que recuerda) el dato de que le harían una fiesta a Hinata a las afueras de la ciudad, se había filtrado. De toda la gente que se colaron, algunos pocos eran conocidos de la escuela y el resto eran personas que jamás habían visto, la mayoría por supuesto, eran de la ciudad y otros eran, incluso, del mismo pueblo de la montaña.

Recordaba que al día siguiente le habría preguntado a algunas personas respecto a la fiesta, y entre los comentarios diversos que la describieron eran tales como; demasiado sensacional o una completa locura. Después de eso, comenzó a preguntar quién o quienes les había dicho del lugar, pero las respuestas no la llevaban a nada; " _Si mi amigo no me hubiera dicho de esta fiesta…" "Un grupo de chicas nos invitó a ir en su camioneta…" "El presidente me lo dijo en un sueño…"_ –claro que a este último no contaba, no estaba segura si el tipo seguía alcoholizado o drogado, pero por su forma distorsionada de hablar y sus ojos muy abiertos y dilatados, le dio la idea que quizás fueran ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, lo que no entendía en absoluto, es que como es posible que todas esas personas se dieran el tiempo de conducir tres horas y media para llegar a un frío y nevoso pueblo, todo por una simple fiesta. No era por menospreciar la celebración, pero ¡vamos! No había nada interesante o particular que llamase tanto la atención. Sí, había alcohol y esas cosas, pero no era suficiente pretexto para que medio mundo se colaran en la cabaña, algo así como un famoso DJ o algún tipo de celebridad. Eso le daba de que pensar, ¿Qué ocurrió para que todo el mundo de pronto quisiera ir? Nunca nadie supo. Lo que pasó en esa fiesta, se quedó en la fiesta.

Hasta ahora.

Volvió al presente, observando como Ino jugaba con su teléfono, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Se le estaba colmando la paciencia, no podía seguir con esta angustia.

– ¿Podrías explicarnos de una vez? –llamó Sakura, con voz monocorde, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ambas chicas dieran un respingo.

–Ah… sí, sí –respondió Ino, ubicándose –Pues verán, cuando vi algunas fotos… no sé, como que recordé algo de esa fiesta, no lo puedo explicar muy bien, solo sabía por algún motivo que tenía que revisar mi teléfono, así que lo hice y pues… –volvió a callar.

Ino desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono, buscando algo, mientras que las chicas observaban encima de su hombro con curiosidad. Abrió sus contactos y fue a uno en específico, mostrando la bandeja de mensajes.

Abrió sus ojos con desconcierto, leyendo los mensajes que Ino se había mandado con esa persona.

–No conozco a este tipo, ese tal "Suigetsu" no lo había visto ni oído en mi vida. Pero escuchen– Ino se aclaró la garganta para leer en voz alta.

-Hola, me dijeron que tú vendes alcohol a domicilio.

 _-Eso depende._

-Estamos en medio de una fiesta en las afueras de la ciudad y nos falta más alcohol, ¿es posible que nos puedas ir a dejar?

 _-Es probable, ¿con quién hablo?_

-Yamanaka Ino.

 _-¿Y me conoces por?_

-Por un amigo en común.

 _-Hmm… ¿y en donde se supone que están?_

-En un pueblo a tres horas y media por la carretera principal.

 _-¿El de las montañas?_

-Sí, sí, ese mismo.

 _-Bien, si puedo ir. Pero te aviso que cobro por botella._

-¿No sería posible que nos hiciera un descuento?

 _-Quizás. Mándame una foto tuya._

-¿Para qué?

 _-Si me gustas podría hacerte el descuento._

–Me debes estar jodiendo– exclamó Sakura, mirando a Ino anonada.

– ¡Qué más quisiera! – berreó la rubia en un quejido. –Pero eso no es todo, miren– Ino mostró la foto adjunta que le había enviado al desconocido.

Salía Ino con una sonrisa coqueta. Por el ángulo de la cámara, daba la impresión que se la sacó ella misma, y no solo eso, mostraba gran parte de su escote siendo visible la curvatura de sus senos.

– ¿Sai sabe de esto? –preguntó en un susurro la pelirosa, sin dejar de ver con la boca abierta la imagen provocativa de Ino.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Estás loca?! –exclamó desconcertada la rubia.

–P-Pero Ino-chan, esto no tiene sentido…– habló Hinata de forma dubitativa. – ¿C-Cómo es posible q-que toda e-esa gente llegara p-por esa c-conversación?– cuestionó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. Hinata tenía razón ¿Qué pintaba el tipo en todo esto?

–La verdad no lo sé. Solo sé que después de esa charla comenzó todo lo demás– explica Ino, balanceando su teléfono de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, muy extraño en ella. –Además aquí dice que lo llamé – dijo mostrando la llamada con ese tal "Suigetsu", que duraba cerca de cuatro minutos.

–Dios, Ino. Que cosas le habrás dicho…– increpó desconcertada la pelirosa, observando a Ino con una mueca. Se sobó la frente con sus dedos, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. –Aun así, eso no explica cómo llegó todo el mundo a la cabaña –objetó, pronunciando aún más su mueca. –Aunque... ¿Quién será ese amigo en común?– preguntó pensativa.

–A-Al menos descubrimos un m-misterio– aventuró la ojiblanca. – d-descubrimos quien f-fue la persona q-que trajo t-todo ese alcohol–

–Es verdad– le concedió Sakura, soltando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio. –pero seguimos sin saber quién dio el aviso. –

–Entonces… ¿no están enfadadas? – preguntó Ino casi con timidez. Sakura la miró con escepticismo, evaluando las posibilidades, para luego curvar levemente sus labios en un asomo de sonrisa.

–No exactamente... si bien la has cagado con eso, también fue nuestra culpa –reconoció.

–S-Sakura-chan tiene razón. Fue la r-responsabilidad de t-todos, ha de ser s-sincera –comenta esto último Hinata, con los ojos clavados en sus rodillas.

–Oh… que bien– dijo Ino con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. –Pero, creo que no les va a gustar esto –masculla, con la mirada fija en su teléfono.

– ¿Ah? – confundida, Sakura mira a su rubia amiga con una ceja alzada.

–Es que la verdad… eso no es todo– confiesa. Comenzó a mover de nuevo su teléfono de un lado a otro, con ojos medio culposos y nerviosos.

Sakura tensa su espalda. El sentimiento que había creído desaparecido, volvió como un latigazo en su estómago. Luego de toda la calma y el relajo que sintió al estar con sus amigas; comiendo y disfrutando, dejando de pensar en los problemas. Todo eso se fue por el drenaje cuando Ino pronunció esas palabras.

– ¿Hay-Hay más? –balbucea consternada la ojiblanca.

Ino se limitó a sentir, abriendo de nuevo los mensajes que se había enviado con el tipo, pero esta vez volvió a revelar más conversaciones y, al parecer, más imágenes.

Aclaró su garganta para seguir leyendo en voz alta, con las chicas apegadas a sus costados, escuchando y fijando su vista en su teléfono, atentas a cualquier revelación.

 _-Eres hermosa... y dime ¿vas con amigas?_

-Por supuesto _._

 _-Si me muestras fotos de ellas así como tú, te cobraré solo la mitad de todo el alcohol que pidas._

-¿En serio?

 _-Solo si son tan hermosas como tú, sí._

Ino paró de hablar para luego mostrar las fotos adjuntas luego de esa conversación.

La primera salía Tenten sentada en una de las altas sillas del bar. La foto había sido tomada de perfil, por lo que se le veía las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que la falda se le levantara un poco mostrando demás. Estaba bebiendo un vaso de algún tipo de licor, mirando de reojo hacia el otro lado, como si no supiera que la estaban fotografiando.

La segunda foto era Temari, que estaba parada al lado de las escaleras hablando con Shikamaru. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla mirándolo con lascivia y la boca ligeramente abierta, con los labios brillantes y sensuales. La foto fue tomada de frente, dejando a Shikamaru de espaldas y solo observándose la expresión de la rubia.

Al ver la siguiente foto, Hinata ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con sus manos, viendo con horror la imagen que Ino le había sacado sin darse cuenta.

Hinata estaba parada al lado de Kiba. En ese instante se le había caído un poco de licor en su vestido, y se lo estaba limpiando con una servilleta. Sus dedos paseaban por sus exuberantes pechos, que casi se le salían por el largo y pronunciado escote. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amigo Kiba, eran unos ojos iguales a los de Temari; llenos de lujuria sin disimulo alguno.

– ¡AAHHH NOO! –gritó espantada la ojiblanca. Se levantó de la cama en un salto, parándose frente a ambas chicas con la cara roja de la vergüenza. – ¿C-com-mo ha-as p-p-podido hac-cer e-e-eso? –tartamudeó en un quejido, fijando su vista llorosa en Ino.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Hina-chan! – suplicó Ino, levantándose también para acercarse a la ojiblanca. Su mirada transmitía culpa y vergüenza por lo ocurrido, la verdad nunca pensó que haría algo así y más, si era para conseguir algo a cambio. Ella no era de esas, pero debió de estar lo suficientemente ebria como para llegar a mandar fotos provocativas a un desconocido, y no tan solo a ella, sino también a sus amigas.

Sakura que se había quedado extrañamente callada, observó el teléfono de la rubia que había dejado en la cama para disculparse con Hinata que, en ese momento, se encontraba lloriqueando en los brazos de una culpable Ino.

– ¡De verdad lo siento! Pero por favor no llores– gimió la rubia, sobándole los hombros a su pequeña amiga.

–Ino…– habló la pelirosa en un murmullo, pero al parecer no fue escuchada, porque Ino siguió disculpándose.

–T-Tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo así, Hina-chan– habló de manera nerviosa y culposa, la rubia.

–P-P-Pero l-l-lo hi-c-c-ciste In-n-no-chan – hipó Hinata por el llanto. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos y la cabeza gacha.

–Ino…– llamó Sakura un poco más fuerte, para que la chica lo escuchara.

– ¡Sakura! Estoy ocupada con Hinata, podrías ayudarme un poco ¿no crees? – se exasperó la rubia, mirando al fin a la pelirosa, pero lo que vio no le gustó.

Ino observó a la pelirosa mortalmente pálida con su teléfono en la mano, y un extraño presentimiento le atizó en la boca del estómago.

–Definitivamente, eso no fue todo…– habló quedamente. – ¿ya has visto la última foto? –poco a poco su voz fue subiendo de tono de forma peligrosa. Se levantó de la cama para quedar frente a las chicas, en especial en Ino, que la miraba horrorizada al caer en cuenta a lo que se refería la pelirosa.

Hinata se tragó el llanto, mirando como Sakura iba adquiriendo una expresión iracunda. –Sa-Sakura-chan…–la nombra en un murmullo casi inaudible.

–Lo viste…– pronuncia en asentimiento, observando como Ino se encogía levemente en su posición. –Bien… bien…–susurra, dándose la vuelta para lanzar el teléfono de la rubia sobe la cama, y en menos de dos segundos se había ido de la habitación.

Con pisadas fuertes y rápidas, Sakura estaba frente al sillón, tomó su mochila y con apuro comenzó a buscar algo con desesperación. Hasta que lo halló. Era un pequeño pendrive de color rojo que utilizaba para la escuela; ya sea para proyectos que tenía que presentar en diapositivas, guardar trabajos u informes que debía imprimir. En general, cosas importantes, pero ahora debía hacerle otro uso.

De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia, encontrándolas paradas en el mismo lugar en que las dejó, paralizadas ante las impredecibles acciones de la pelirosa, que sin mayor preámbulos, se sentó en la cama y procedió a conectar el pendrive en la computadora de la rubia.

Ino tardó un segundo en reaccionar al comprender lo que trataba de hacer.

– ¡Sakura! Espera un segundo…–llamó acercándose – ¿qué estás haciendo? –le cuestionó.

–Tu qué crees, cerda. Guardo las imágenes en mi pendrive. –contestó en un gruñido, enfadada.

– ¿P-Pero p-por qué? –se atrevió hablar la ojiblanca, saliendo de su estupefacción.

Sakura no contestó, siguió haciendo lo suyo ignorando a ambas chicas.

–Si es por la foto…– mencionó con precaución la rubia.

Ante la mención de esa blasfema fotografía, la pelirosa perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sacó el pendrive de la computadora y se plantó delante de Ino con aire amenazador, provocando que la rubia diera un brinco del susto.

Ino no le tenía miedo a Sakura. Siempre han peleado y discutido por todo, y cada vez que sucede la confronta de forma terca y orgullosa, claro que las circunstancias eran por motivos tontos y sin importancias. Sin embargo, esta no sería la ocasión. Sakura la observaba como si realmente fuera a golpearla, y a diferencia de la pelirosa, ella no tenía idea de artes marciales. Pero, no podía reprochárselo, ella tiene todo el derecho de estar enfadada con ella, después de todo fue su culpa de que la fiesta se haya salido de control.

Aunque…

Ino se mordió el labio.

–Voy a ver las fotografías en mi casa – espetó la pelirosa, dirigiéndose a Ino – No puedo creerlo… una cosa es que le envíes fotos tuyas a desconocidos ¡Y una muy distinta, es que nos tomes fotos provocativas sin nuestro consentimiento!– exclama con los ojos llameantes del enfado.

–Bueno… –dice la rubia altiva, comenzaba recuperar el valor perdido por el susto – en esa foto –apunta con sus dedo al teléfono que estaba encima de su cama. – pareciera que _si_ supieras lo que estabas haciendo – se defiende con los brazos cruzados.

Las mejillas de Sakura ardían de rabia, porque muy en el fondo Ino tenía razón, esa última foto ella no se veía para nada como las demás chicas; desprevenidas y por accidentes. Crispó sus dedos en sus costados, deseando arrancarle las hebras rubias de su amiga hasta dejarla calva.

Hinata, que hasta entonces se había mantenido apartada, se acercó tímidamente a la cama y tomar entre sus manos el teléfono de Ino, para ver qué es lo que tanto enfadó a su pelirosa amiga.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva al ver semejante pose que estaba haciendo su amiga. Una cosa era clara, nuevamente Ino tenía razón; Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, al menos en ese instante, porque estaba segura que estando sobria y con todos sus sentidos puestos ella jamás se atrevería hacer tamaña posición.

La fotografía fue tomada en el pasillo de la cabaña, frente a la cocina. Sakura le estaba dando la espalda a la cámara, apoyando su rodilla izquierda encima de una pequeña mesa de adorno. A pesar de estar de espaldas, había virado su cabeza fijando sus ojos en la cámara; era una mirada coqueta y retadora, casi altiva, pero sobretodo seductora, mientras que sonreía tocando con la punta de la lengua su labio superior. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más impactante; su mano izquierda levantaba su falda revelando gran parte de su trasero y ropa interior. Sus nalgas se veían blancas y brillantes gracias al flash de la cámara, y su ropa interior era apenas visible, ya que era un finísimo _colaless_ negro de encaje semitransparente que, prácticamente, no le cubría nada de _nada._

–S-Sakura-chan…–jadea sorprendida Hinata. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la pelirosa con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sakura ya no sabía si estaba roja por la ira o por vergüenza, no obstante, la mirada que le dedicó la ojiblanca la hizo encogerse ligeramente-más posible a la segunda opción-esquivó su mirada removiéndose con incomodidad.

–N-No es algo que… bueno yo…–balbuceó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos. Sin saber que más decir, optó por cerrar la boca y observar hacia el otro lado, medio avergonzada y medio enfadada.

– ¿Ya ves? ¡Al parecer no todo es mi culpa! –exclamó enfurruñada la rubia, levantando su barbilla.

Sakura rodó los ojos con cansancio.

Estaba claro que no terminarían de ver las fotografías, al menos no ese día, no después de lo ocurrido con Ino. Había querido ver las imágenes con el único propósito de saber la verdad entre ella y Sasuke, pero terminó encontrando más revelaciones y más preguntas que respuestas, y nada de lo que quería saber en un principio.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

–Hinata –esta vez le habló a la susodicha que seguía escondida detrás de Ino. Su amiga la observó con la curiosidad bailando en sus orbes blancos. – es tiempo de ir a casa ¿te irás conmigo? –preguntó en otro tono. Era más afable, como si no quisiera asustarla con su enojo anterior.

–Ehh… sí, claro– con pasos torpes se acercó a la pelirosa, con la vista fija en sus pies.

– ¿Saben qué? Si quieren culparme a mí, está bien. Tienen todo el derecho. –habló Ino, casi igual de cansada que la pelirosa.

–Solo… discutámoslo mañana, ¿está bien? –dijo Sakura, sobándose las sienes. –me está dando jaqueca –

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al sillón a por sus cosas, mientras que Ino las esperaba en la puerta del departamento. Una vez que llevasen sus pertenencias, se acercaron a la rubia para despedirse, pero solo se quedaron allí paradas en un silencio incómodo.

–De verdad que lo lamento –habló al fin Ino, rompiendo la tensión que comenzaba a formarse. –No era mi intención hacerlas sentir mal– volvió a disculparse con sinceridad.

–L-Lo sabemos Ino-chan –respondió Hinata. No podía enojarse con la rubia por mucho tiempo, después de todo ella, al igual que todo el mundo, se encontraba alcoholizada y era entendible que no fuera consciente de sus acciones, como le sucedió a ella misma y en especial a Sakura, quien fue la mayor afectada después de todo.

Observó de reojo a la pelirosa que sostenía los tirantes de su mochila en silencio. Sakura era demasiado orgullosa como para dar el brazo a torcer sin dar pelea y esa, es una de esas situaciones.

Apretó sus labios, despidiéndose de Ino por las dos.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron fuera de la residencia comenzando a caminar por las calles, que ahora, estaba cubierto por las luces anaranjadas y rojizas del atardecer. _¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?-_ se preguntó Sakura.

–Hinata, ¿me podrías decir la hora? –preguntó.

–Pues…– levantó la manga de su muñeca derecha para ver la hora de su reloj. – S-Son cerca de las seis y media –respondió la ojiblanca, volviendo a posar su vista al frente.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino; Hinata no sabía muy bien si debían hablar de todo lo ocurrido, y Sakura estaba más ocupada con sus pensamientos como para entablar una conversación. Tampoco es como si pudiesen hablar de otra cosa, todo el asunto de la fiesta las habían sobrepasado lo suficiente para discutir y pelear entre ellas.

Sakura solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, pero no podía hacerlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado en todo el día, tenía suficientes motivos para derrumbarse en su cama y dormir como un tronco. Sin embargo, su mente seguiría dándole vueltas a todo, lo suficiente como para no dejarla dormir en toda la noche. Y sabía que la única manera de dormir era saber la verdad entre ella y Sasuke, independientemente de que la respuesta de esa incógnita puede que no la deje dormir en absoluto…

Paró de caminar.

Habían llegado al frente de otro camino que conducía a la casa de Hinata. Cruzó miradas con la chica, preguntándole con los ojos si quería que la acompañara. Pero la sonrisa conciliadora de la ojiblanca le dio a entender que estaba bien así.

–Nos vemos mañana, entonces. –habló la pelirosa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su falda.

–Si…– susurró.

Sakura estaba por irse cuando Hinata habló de nuevo.

–N-No te enojes con Ino-chan, d-después de todo e-ella tiene razón…–habló quedamente, asustada de la reacción de la pelirosa.

Sakura se puso tiesa, pero no dijo nada. En el fondo sabía que era cierto. Al fin de cuentas, nadie la obligó hacer esas cosas; sí podría estar enoja con Ino respecto a lo demás, no obstante, no podía responsabilizarla de todo cuando ella misma pareciera haber disfrutado de todas esas… ocurrencias.

Soltó el milésimo suspiro de ese día, cada vez más cansador que el anterior.

–Bien, pero mañana. Creo que todas tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza, mucho que procesar– le respondió con pesar. –Nos vemos. –se despidió al fin, volviendo a retomar la caminata.

–A-Adios Sakura-chan– la despidió de vuelta, caminando hacia su casa.

A pasos cortos y acompasados fue caminando Sakura, con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo. En su mano derecha descansaba el pendrive dentro de su bolsillo, jugaba con ella moviéndolo entre sus dedos.

Ahora que estaba sola podía dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Era demasiada información en tal solo un día, mucho que procesar y analizar.

Recopilando la información hasta ahora, puede que tenga una pista que la llevara hacer… hacer _eso_ con Sasuke.

Primero; la fotografía que le dejó en el casillero, no era una simple imagen como pensó, era parte de un video. ¿Colocó una cámara a propósito? ¿Acaso era premeditado? ¿Él sabía que ella se dejaría… manosear por él? Pero lo que más le importaba saber y a la vez le aterraba, era saber si él realmente… si ambos llegaron a intimar.

La ya tan familiar punzada en el pecho se hizo presente al imaginarse lo peor. Apretó el pendrive con fuerza. Las evidencias de esa noche estaban dentro de ese dispositivo, todo lo que quería saber podría estar allí, y si no lograba encontrar nada entonces… no le quedaba más opción que hablar con Sasuke y pedirle explicaciones. Aunque pensándolo bien, en algún momento debía hacerlo, no podía ir por la vida asustada de su propia sombra, imaginando que en algún momento podría aparecer él con esos ojos negros fijos en sus movimientos. Tenía que ponerle un alto, solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran después de eso.

Una inesperada luz apareció encima de su cabeza. Los faroles de las calles se encendieron antes de que los últimos rayos de sol desapareciesen en el horizonte. Observó a su alrededor. No había nadie en esa calle, ya que no era muy concurrida y menos a esas horas, pero no le preocupaba mucho ir sola por ahí, ya estaba acostumbrada, de todas maneras su casa quedaba solo a una cuadra doblando a la izquierda.

Estaba a unos pasos de doblar cuando de repente, una figura alta apareció por esa calle, plantándose repentinamente frente a ella.

Y fue como si le vaciaran una cubeta con agua fría sobre el cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo se congeló con el pánico efectuando en su sistema, sus manos comenzaron a sudar dentro de sus bolsillos, mojando el dispositivo que aún mantenía fuertemente agarrado en su mano.

La punzada de angustia que había sentido hace unos minutos, no era nada en comparación al verdadero terror estrujándole el pecho y el estómago.

Bajó la luz del farol, se reflejaban los oscuros ojos de la persona quien más ocupaba sus pensamientos y la última persona quien esperaba encontrarse.

Uchiha Sasuke, la observó de vuelta.

Ninguno habló.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿La estaba esperando? ¿La siguió hasta la residencia de Ino? ¿O es simple casualidad?

Sakura lo miraba como quien viera a un fantasma, mientras que Sasuke solo la observaba fijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

–Hola. –saludó escuetamente el Uchiha.

Con lentitud, Sakura sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos dejándolos en sus costados, totalmente tensa ante su escrutinio.

–Ah… – balbuceó media desubicada, sin saber que decir en realidad. Nunca esperó enfrentarlo tan pronto, pero sabía que debía estar enfurecida y empezar a exigirle explicaciones. Sin embargo se había quedado paralizada del miedo, sin tener tiempo para procesar el brusco encontrón que la hizo sentir tremendamente apabullada.

–Te estaba buscando. –habló claro y simple, directo al grano.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco para luego bombear con fuerza en su pecho.

– ¿P-Para qué? –volvió a balbucear. Apretó los dientes ante su evidente tartamudeo, que se escuchó patético en ella. Debía controlarse, no dejarse vencer por el miedo, sino él podía tomar ventaja de eso, tenía que ser fuerte. Se lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente antes de preguntar de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza y brusquedad. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

Si le molestó o no su tono de voz, no lo demostró. Se veía tan imperturbable que era casi imposible detectar algún atisbo de emoción en sus ojos. Recordó la vez que la fue a dejar a su casa; su forma de tratarla fue otra -aunque mantenía ese semblante hosco y parco- tenía cierta amabilidad en su voz e incluso en sus facciones. Él en este momento, no demostraba nada de lo que vio esa noche.

–Naruto me dijo que me estabas buscando. –

El miedo que una vez tuvo fue poco a poco remplazado por el enfado. No podía creer que aun así tuviera el descaro de plantarse frente suyo como si nada, después de dejarle esa fotografía que le revolvió el estómago. Pasó todo el día con la angustia devorándosela como un parásito, preguntándose cómo pudo meterse con un tipo como él.

En verdad no podía entenderlo.

–Iba a agradecerte por llevarme a casa –comenzó. Tenía la voz ahogada por la rabia contenida.

Las facciones de Sasuke se relajaron. No se veía tan serio como antes, de hecho podría jurar que sus ojos destellaron por un segundo, aunque eso podría deberse a la luz del farol.

" _Deja Vu_." –pensó con ironía. Se repetía la misma escena de la banca, frente a la escuela.

–Pero ahora puedes irte a la mierda– espetó. Apretó los labios aguantando las ganas de seguir soltando groserías, observando la reacción del Uchiha.

Sasuke se tensó visiblemente. Si alguna ve tomó una postura más cómoda, esta se fue por completo. Su cara se endureció, frunciendo profundamente el ceño con una mueca de desagrado, pero eran sus ojos negros los que más destacaban: oscuros y abismales.

Se irguió, dejando ver por completo toda su altura imponente. Dio un paso hacia delante, provocando que Sakura trastabillara hacia atrás asustada de su cercanía, pero no se dejó intimidar. Se obligó a si misma erguirse de la misma forma para que viera que no le tenía miedo, a pesar que en el fondo estaba aterrada hasta la médula.

–Cuida muy bien tus palabras, Sakura. –advirtió en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

–Mejor cuida bien de las tuyas. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí que lo recuerdo muy bien –lo dijo. Dijo las mismas palabras que escribió detrás de esa asquerosa foto. Observó la reacción de Sasuke, creía que con eso podía perturbarlo, aunque sea un poco. No obstante, fue todo lo contrario.

En vez de molestarse o sorprenderse de alguna forma, transformó su mueca en una sonrisa ladeada llena de mofa, cruzándose de brazos.

El muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de ella. Él sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y tenía el descaro de sonreírle de esa manera tan prepotente, como si todo esto fuera una broma para él.

Apretó aún más sus puños.

–Ah… eso– habló con lentitud, sin dejar de sonreír. – Quería que recordaras lo que sucedió esa vez– dijo con cuidado, como si hubiera escogido las palabras adecuadas para responder.

–Ya– dijo con tensión– nos liamos ¿Qué hay con eso? –se cruzó de brazos, aparentando una seguridad que no tenía.

Sasuke dejó de sonreír para mirarla con seriedad. Sus ojos negros tan oscuros y penetrantes, no reflejaban nada que le pudiera dar una pista de sus pensamientos u emociones. Había tanta frialdad en su mirada que llegó a traspasarla como un manto helado, estremeciéndola. ¿Esas eran justamente las palabras que le afectaban? ¿Diciendo que le importaba un rábano lo que haya pasado entre ellos? ¿Tanto le importaba lo que pudiera estar sintiendo, o solo quería atormentarla? Luego de tantos años… ¿él seguía molesto de que se metiera en su vida… en _sus_ vidas?

Recordó las interrogantes que se hizo, después de que la llevara a casa… ¿En verdad él sí podía tener sentimientos por ella? ¿Sería posible?

–Piensa lo que se te de la gana. –masculla con voz ronca. –Solo quería que supieras lo que había pasado. Allá tú si te imaginas otras cosas. –dijo despectivamente.

–No es escusa– apenas respondió, por la rabia que le atrofiaba la garganta. Su cuerpo temblaba por la ira, de que ese condenado infeliz la haya estado acosando y espiando solo por un enrollo de una sola vez, que ni ella se acuerda. –Nadie anda por ahí enviado fotografías íntimas ¡lo que tu hiciste es enfermo! –increpó, con los ojos llameantes de furia.

Sasuke se posicionó frente a ella con rapidez, rozando su pecho con la de ella. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos y su rostro siempre estoico, cambió brutalmente a una expresión desencajada. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos lo que más impactó y por ende, hizo saltar del susto a Sakura e intentar retroceder, pero la mano de Sasuke la agarró del brazo sin delicadeza alguna.

–S-Suéltame– pidió con voz temblorosa, abandonando la poca seguridad que le quedaba. Solo podía quedarse allí, observándolo con el pánico reflejándose como un espejo en sus ojos. Y más cuando la miraba de una forma que jamás había visto.

Las piernas de Sakura eran de gelatina, temblaban ante los iracundos ojos de Sasuke, que no hacía otra cosa que verla de una manera tan maníaca que le llegaba a erizar todo los vellos del cuerpo.

–No lo repetiré otra vez –habló en un susurro, acercando su rostro a la de ella. –Ten mucho cuidado de lo que dices. – siseó lo último.

Sakura se apartó de él con brusquedad, liberando por fin su brazo. No sabe dónde tomó la valentía para hacer eso, pero al sentir el aliento del Uchiha sobre su rostro, la hizo recordar a esa asquerosa fotografía; en cómo se besuqueaba con él. Se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

– ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad? –bramó con furia. Volviendo sus ojos a los de él. –pues bien, te diré un par de verdades, Uchiha. –dijo elevando la voz. Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos. –Se perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo ¡no te atrevas hacerte el tonto! ¡Te he visto! – exclama con la garganta palpitándole, ahogada de tanto reprimirse. Lo soltaría todo. Todo de una vez.

–Visto en donde…– le cuestiona, igual de enfadado que ella.

– ¡POR TODOS LADOS, MALDITA SEA! –estalla al fin, escupiendo las palabras sin poder detenerse. – ¡Estas en la escuela, en la cafetería, por los pasillos y hasta en el gimnasio! ¡Cuando entreno sola o con mi equipo! ¡En la calle, cuando voy con mis amigas, cuando voy de compras o simplemente voy de paseo! ¡Pero estas AHÍ! ¡COMO UN MALDITO ACOSADOR OBSERVÁNDOME! ¡LO SÉ, CON UN DEMONIO! ¡LO SÉ! –grita descontrolada, con la cara roja de tanto bramar. Toma una inmensa bocanada de aire, recuperando el aliento.

Sasuke la observa impávido, con la cara tan seria que pareciera mentira que no le haya afectado en absoluto. Le dio tiempo a que Sakura recuperara la respiración para luego tomar la palabra:

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta, extrañamente sereno.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiero? – repite consternada. – ¿No es obvio? ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Déjame en paz! –exclama casi con súplica.

Seguía respirando con dificultad, mientras que Sasuke se quedaba callado, observando como poco a poco iba normalizando los latidos de su corazón.

–No. – dijo escuetamente.

–… ¿qué? –balbuceó. No podía creer lo que oía. Le gritó todo su desconcierto, le dijo su verdad y él solo la mira sin rastro de culpa, sin arrepentimientos.

–He dicho que no. –repite, anormalmente calmo para una persona que hace unos momentos la enfrentó con rabia agarrándola del brazo. –No lo haré. –sentencia con voz monocorde.

La rabia ya no cabía en su cuerpo. El veneno de la furia se desborda por los poros de su cuerpo, como un volcán a punto de ebullición. Ya no estaba el miedo ni la angustia, habían desaparecido de su pecho ante las insensibles palabras del Uchiha, siendo remplazados por un parásito mucho mayor y más potente. Podía sentir la rabia consumiéndola, estaba a un paso, un diminuto paso de mandar todo a la mierda.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? – cuestiona con la cara contrariada y rabiosa, los ojos le brillaban por las luces de los faroles. Revelando unos ojos verdes salvajes y peligrosos, llenos de furia sí, pero que de alguna manera la hacían lucir mucho más hermosa.

 _Sí, así es como la quería ver._

–Todo. –Habla casi sin pensar, pero agrega: –No te dejaré en paz. –fue directo y claro.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda es todo esto, Sasuke? –le pregunta casi con desesperación, sin poder entender que es lo que quería él de ella. ¿Todo? ¿Qué significa eso? Las manos le temblaban ya sin poder reprimir todas las emociones aglomeradas en su interior.

El Uchiha no contestó a su pregunta.

–Es mejor que empieces a acostumbrarte –le aconsejó, dando un paso atrás antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia la dirección contraria a la casa de Sakura. –Las cosas seguirán del mismo modo, te guste o no. –finaliza.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, totalmente incrédula.

– ¿Hasta cuándo? –alcanza a preguntar a unos pasos del Uchiha. – ¿Cuándo será suficiente para ti? –tenía la voz ronca de todo el gritería que hizo, pero no por eso menos potente.

Estaba a un paso… un minúsculo paso.

Sasuke sigue de espaldas, quieto ante su pregunta, pero se da unos segundos de silencio antes de responder con inminente calma. –Cuando se me dé la gana– habló con simpleza, como si no fuera nada lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura se queda muda.

¿Así que es eso? ¿Ella era algún tipo de juego para él? ¿Un desafío o una meta al cual llegar? ¿Su vida para él, era simplemente eso? ¿Un entretenimiento para pasar el rato?

Con la boca seca, dio un par de pasos largos y rápidos hasta llegar justo a su lado.

Sin pensar y con la mente en blanco. Sakura lo agarró del hombro, obligándolo a darse la vuelta en su dirección para que la mirase a los ojos, ver si realmente ella era eso para él. Pero Sasuke simplemente la observó como quien viera cualquier cosa, sin sentimiento sin nada en su mirada… nada de lo que ella pudiese entender.

Y ese fue el último paso para desatar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Presa y cegada por la ira y la humillación, sin pensar ni planear nada. Acumuló toda la angustia, el miedo y el asco, en un solo punto de su cuerpo; su mano derecha que ya estaba cerrada por la tensión, se potencio ante esa carga que llevaba muchísimo tiempo en su pecho. Liberó toda esa energía reprimida haciendo lo que siempre -desde que conoció a ese niño malhablado y desagradable- en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, quiso hacer.

En un rápido movimiento certero, descargó toda su frustración en un brutal golpe en el rostro.

Sakura le había dado un puñetazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El ruido de la música y el barullo de la gente eran levemente amortiguados por las paredes y la puerta de aquella habitación. Aun así no era un impedimento para lo que estaban haciendo con tanto desenfreno._

 _Sasuke la mantenía acorralada en la pared, besándola con desesperación, mientras que ella le agarraba de los oscuros cabellos desordenándolos y lo empujaba lo más que podía hacia ella haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo._

 _Los besos fueron cada vez más húmedos y desesperados. Las respiraciones de ambos se entrelazaban con agitación, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Las manos de Sasuke paseaban por sus costados con impaciencia, acariciando su cintura y bajando hacia sus caderas dándoles un ligero apretón._

 _Por puro instinto, Sakura levantó una de sus largas y esbeltas piernas, y la enrolló en las caderas del pelinegro, juntando sus cuerpos aún más si era posible. Su mano tibia la acarició desde su rodilla y todo el largo de sus muslos hasta situarse en su trasero, provocándole un respingo que él aprovechó para tomarla de las caderas y levantarla del suelo, haciendo que sus dos piernas se afirmaran en sus caderas. Sakura jadeó en su boca al sentir el roce de sus caderas contra las suyas y un delicioso cosquilleo comenzó a formarse en su vientre._

 _De pronto todo le daba vueltas, el sonido de afuera comenzó a desvanecerse, y en lo único que podía pensar era en el chico de al frente y en las sensaciones que le producían. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza, el repentino calor que acumulaba en su vientre se aloja más abajo, en donde todo se concentra, se retuerce y la humedece de una forma que ella nunca había sentido._

 _Sasuke la sienta encima del buró que esta aun lado de la cama. No sabía en qué minuto la había llevado hasta allí, sus besos y sus caricias la atontaban demasiado hasta el punto en no poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea en las placenteras sensaciones que causaban su cuerpo._

 _Sus manos recorrieron desde sus mechones negros hasta su nuca, presionando los profundos y húmedos besos. Poco a poco, los besos de Sasuke fueron a parar en su mentón, repartiendo besos por su cremoso cuello hasta llegar a su oído, en donde lamió y mordió de forma lascivia._

– _Oh…– jadea la pelirosa._

 _Con manos torpes y desesperadas acaricia el pecho del pelinegro encima de su camisa, causando suspiros por parte de él. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno por uno, con una extrema lentitud, haciendo que Sasuke se impacientara más._

 _Se acercó a sus labios para seguir con sus besos desenfrenados, pero ella se alejó hacia atrás con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Trató una vez más, pero ella se alejaba con una sonrisa de burla, mofándose de su desesperación. Esta vez fue ella a que se acercó a él para besarlo, pero una vez más se alejó, jugando con él. Acarició sus labios con los suyos sin besarse, intercambiando sus respiraciones y jadeos en la boca del otro con deseo. El pelinegro la tomó de la nuca y sin contemplaciones, la besó con ganas, disfrutando sus labios y su lengua de terciopelo._

– _Sasuke… S-Sasuke…–vuelve a jadear. Retorna su trabajo en desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Pasó sus manos por el duro torso del chico hasta llegar a su espalda, rasguña sus omoplatos con fuerza, haciendo retroceder a Sasuke._

 _Lejos de molestarlo, se sorprende de lo fácil que logra encenderlo con su fiereza. Se toma unos segundos para apreciarla; jamás en toda su vida la había visto así tan desinhibida, con esos pecaminosos labios hinchados de tanto besarlos, y esos ojos verdes fulminantes y descarados que auguraban tantas cosas…_

 _Sakura tiró de su camisa desabrochada hacia ella, estampando sus labios en los suyos. Con su lengua delineó sus labios para seguir saboreando su dulce y pequeña boca._

– _Hmmm…–gime la pelirosa. Colocó cada pierna al lado de las caderas de Sasuke, quien no perdió oportunidad de pasar las manos por sus suaves muslos._

– _Ah…–jadea sorprendida. Las manos de Sasuke se colaron por su falda hasta llegar a su trasero, le dio un apretón y la empujó hacia delante juntando sus caderas. – ¡Ah! –suelta un pequeño gemido, que se perdió entre los besos de Sasuke._

 _Ya no tenía control de sí misma. Lo quería… lo quería a él. Lo necesitaba ahora._

 _Comenzó a quitarle la camisa desabrochada con urgencia, repartiendo besos en su mandíbula y dando uno que otro mordisco. Podía oírlo jadear y gruñir cerca de su oreja, enviándole corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo._

– _Sakura…–arrastra su nombre con voz ronca. Mientras que sus manos salen de su falda, para subir por sus caderas y contonear su cintura hasta llegar a sus senos, en donde empezó a masajearlos con delicadeza._

– _Ah… Ahh… hmm… –cada vez le era más difícil reprimir sus gemidos ante las caricias libertinas que le brindaba el pelinegro. –P-por… por favor… S-Sasuke…–suplicó mirándolo a los ojos._

 _Y eso fue todo._

 _Acercó su boca en su cuello, oliendo su aroma y con la punta de su lengua, delineó el largo de su cremoso cuello, haciendo soltar un suspiro a la pelirosa. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de enterrar sus dientes entre la unión de su hombro y su cuello._

– _¡AH! –esta vez sí que gimió. Con satisfacción, Sasuke lamió y succionó su cuello haciendo soltar más gemidos a la chica. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cierre de su pantalón para empezar a bajárselos lo suficiente para que se viera a ropa interior._

 _Sakura enterraba sus dedos por entre sus hebras negras, aumentando el contacto en su cuello y hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer. Sus manos pasaron desde su cabello hasta sus hombros, siguiendo su camino por sus brazos. Al llegar a sus manos, confirmó lo que había sospechado y sin dejarlo terminar, quito las suyas para ser ella quien continuara._

 _El pelinegro dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Sakura cerca de su entrepierna, bajando su cremallera con deleite. Ahogó un jadeo y cerró los puños arrugando la falda de la chica, cuando sintió la calidez de su palma dentro de sus pantalones._

 _Lo acarició por encima de los bóxers, su mano viajaba hacia arriba y abajo reiteradamente en una sutil caricia, pero demasiado potente y exquisita que le era imposible reprimir sus gruñidos y jadeos. Se acercó a su oído con los ojos negros hundidos en el placer de sus manos._

– _Sakura…–gruño su nombre._

– _¿A-Así te gusta…– le preguntó con voz erótica, chocando su aliento en el cuello del pelinegro. Y con una nota más baja pronunció su nombre –…Sasuke-kun? –_

 _Contrajo sus caderas en las palmas de Sakura cuando sintió como su miembro se endurecía entre sus delgados dedos, envolviéndolo aún encima de la tela._

 _Ella jamás le había llamado así, de esa forma tan inocente e íntima, con un sufijo que no había escuchado hasta esa noche. Su tono de voz no había hecho más que encenderlo y que su miembro vibrara de placer en sus manos._

 _No podía parar de jadear en su cuello, las caricias cada vez eran más rápidas y fuertes, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo. Giró su cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pero se encontró con su sonrisa ladina lamiéndose los labios, y lo sintió. Su mano subió por encima del elástico de su ropa interior y se escabulló dentro._

 _Tensó su espalda abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, al sentir sus largos dedos envolverlo con delicadeza._

– _Sa-Sakura…–dijo en un jadeo ahogado. Hundió su cabeza en la curva de su cuello con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose entre las caricias de la pelirosa._

 _Comenzó con un vaivén lento, explorando su forma y su calor. Arriba y abajo con lentitud, desde su base y en todo el largo y duro tronco hasta llegar hasta la punta. Con su dedo índice paseó por su glande que se encontraba húmedo y viscoso, lo frotó despacio observando las facciones del pelinegro aun escondido en su cuello. Masajeó su punta un rato más antes de seguir con su vaivén lento, sintiendo como poco a poco se endurecía y pesaba cada vez más._

 _Sasuke todavía estaba tenso, había dejado de tocar a la pelirosa para concentrarse en sus delicadas manos que lo envolvían casi con ternura. La lentitud comenzaba a exasperarlo un poco, pero se contuvo lo que más pudo para no ser tan brusco con sus movimientos, pero es que… se le hacía realmente difícil contenerse._

 _Un súbito movimiento por parte de Sakura lo hizo sacudirse de gozo, cuando sintió como sus dedos comprimían su miembro con rudeza y bombeaba con más rapidez._

– _Eso es… más rápido– pidió con voz ronca, casi distorsionada por el placer._

 _Los jadeos y gruñidos iban y venían de la boca del pelinegro, aun hundido en el cuello de la pelirosa. Aspiró su aroma dulce, sin fragancias ni perfumes, solo su olor natural mezclado levemente con alcohol. Frunció un poco el ceño. Sabía que había bebido de sobra y, para que negarlo, él también, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar… si ella realmente había aceptado estar ahí… así con él, y no una fantasía provocada por el alcohol._

 _La duda lo embargó._

 _Abandonó la calidez de su hombro para mirarla directamente a los ojos._

 _Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke estaban más densos de lo normal, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la fogosidad del momento, tal vez ambas. Pero lo que sí sabía, es que esos pares de ojos siempre de verde flameante ahora tenía un tinte más oscuro, quizás por los mismos motivos que él. Sin embargo, no fue hasta en ese momento que prestó verdaderamente atención a su mirada en que entendió lo que estaba pasando._

 _Y todo el placer se esfumó._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OOOOOOH! LKNCDANF**

 **He puesto mi alma en esto, de verdad.**

 **Me ha costado un montón seguir la trama, pero lo que más me costó fue escribir esto último :x**

 **Nunca jamás he escrito Lime o Lemon, así disculpen si no me quedó tan bien, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribir algo así xdddd**

 **Me vuelvo a disculpar por el atraso, al menos el capítulo me quedó igual de largo que el anterior. Jiji**

 **Ya para el próximo capítulo se centrará un poco más el tema naruhina. Falta escribir sobre esto dos tortolos en la fiesta. No tienen idea del embrollo de estos dos, es incluso peor que el Sasusaku KEMFLKMAEKLF para que vean para dónde va la cosa, ah? ah?**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a Sakura, ¿se nota el cambio que tuvo, de chica ruda y chispeante a una Sakura más miedosa con Sasuke? ¿y la manera de actuar tan extraña de Ino?**

 **¿Qué harían en una situación así?**

 **Ahyia no los entretengo mucho más.**

 **Solo quería mandar unos saluditos a todos los que comentaron:**

 **nairicarvallo** **: oli ke talca. Tuve que buscar lo que significa struggle porque no tenía idea de lo que era :v ¡pero estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado! Espero leerte pronto**

 **Sabribell** **: muchas gracias por comentar y espero con muchas ansias que te guste este capítulo!**

 **Noemitg-chan** **: holaaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario** **me hace muy feliz que te entusiasme esta historia tanto como a mí. Sasuke es un empollón en todas partes xD me gusta tu teoría de que Sasuke haya querido monopolizar a Naruto desde pequeños, siempre ha sido bastante dominante, por lo que es bastante acertado a decir verdad. Espero que sigas comentando para saber que opinas 3**

 **:** **oliwi c: espero igual que tú que la trama no vaya a parar en el horror xd no sé si con este capítulo lo habré logrado o cagado, pero espero que te guste como quedó. Un beso!**

 **rosegold09** **: bien pensado rosegold, bien pensado JENHJEJDKJ me alegro mucho que te haya parecido cómico. Y en hacer otra fiesta la veo difícil, después del pastelito que se mandaron todas (especialmente Ino). Un saludo para ti también!**

 **Valentine** **: te he fallado xd igual relaté algunas partes de la fiesta. Me encanta este modo de ver a Sasuke igual que a ti, y es que siempre vemos que es Sakura la que está detrás de él (tanto como en el anime/manga y en fics), por eso pensé que sería genial invertir los papeles y, para ponerle más de sazón a la cosa, de un modo más creepy xd y respecto a que Sasuke "protege" a Sakura, no es taaan taaaan así, pero por ahí va la cosa JDXKKWEK pos eso, espero que te haya gustado este capi, un saludo con muchos besitos!**

 **Rima Echizen** **: gracias a ti por comentar! No tienes idea de lo mucho muuucho que me alegra saber que te ha gustado, me motiva a seguir escribiendo. De verdad gracias!**

 **Tow** **: oli. Pos ya subi, me demoré, si! Peeeero al fin subi. Espero que con esto se resuelvan algunas dudas y que te haya gustado moocho como a mi, saludos!**

 **Aura117** **: hooola! Espero que te guste! Y trataré de actualizar más seguido (cof cof mentirosa cof cof) pero weeeeno espero que te siga encantando esta historia, nos leemos luego!**

 **M00nlight Bae** **: graaacias por leer 3 y sobre todo que te haya gustado el capitulo, en serio gracias!**

 **SoryesV** **: aaaawww *-* graciasss! 3 me emociona que te emocione porq la emocion también me tiene así FKHKEFJN espero que te guste el capitulo, mochesemos salu2 para ti**

 **KikiAC** **:** **me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero leerte a ti también dulzura! 3**

 **Ikamari** **: olioli!** **Que bueno que extrañaste a Sasuke, porque aquí aparece bn ricolin con Sakura NKENWK espero que te guste! Y me encantaría seguir leyendo tu opinión, saludos!**

 **Sophie** **: wooow no sabía que lo encontarias tan genial, muchísimas gracias por comentar y darme tu opinión, en verdad lo valoro mucho. "casi poético" LKKELFWMEKMFKL me sonrojas, en serio. Solo por ti escribí esta última parte, aunque igual me gustaría escribir algo de acción, una Sakura pateando traseros KJNDKNA muchísimas gracias, espero leerte pronto! Bye!**

 **Yyyy me faltó más gente por saludar, pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Aquí son las 3:23 de la madrugada y estoy que me caigo del sueño. Pero leo sus comentarios con una sonrisa y con mucho ánimo de seguir escribiendo.**

 **De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tanto apoyo! nos leemos muy prontamente**

 **Goda.X**


	5. Capítulo 5

" _Yo siempre he relacionado al amor con la locura, con la vida y con la muerte; pero nunca con la cordura. Y en lo de la cordura ni siquiera debería meterme, la cordura no existe cuando se está enamorado, es una fuerza loca que te cambia la mirada y hasta la manera de caminar, pierden lógica tus acciones e irremediablemente; sólo piensas en ser complacido y en complacerla."_

– _Edgar Allan Poe._

.

.

.

 _00:42 A.M_

 _1 Hora y 59 minutos antes del desastre_

– _¡Feliz cumpleaños Hina-chan!_ – _gritaron a coro todos los amigos de la pelinegra._

 _Sakura estaba arriba de la mesa, ya bastante ebria igual que todos. No obstante no había perdido totalmente la cabeza, todavía era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _Tenía una botella de algún tipo de licor en su mano, mientras que la derramaba encima de la pelinegra, que también se encontraba encima de la mesa, pero sentada a sus pies. Su tímida amiga, abría la boca bebiendo como pudo todo el licor que le echaban encima._

– _¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!_ – _comenzaron a incentivar sus amigos para que la pequeña ojiblanca no parara de beber hasta que terminase la botella._

 _Cuando la última gota de licor calló en su lengua, inmediatamente le pasó un pedazo de limón para que se lo comiera._

– _¡Oooh! ¡Eso es Hinaa-chaan!_ – _chilló encantada la pelirosa, tambaleándose un poco._

 _Trató de bajarse de la mesa afirmándose de las sillas, pero unas manos desconocidas la agarraron de sus costados ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Observó cómo los chicos felicitaban a su amiga cargándola en brazos hasta la sala de estar, quien tenía un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas (producto del alcohol que de la vergüenza) y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Dejó la botella vacía en la mesa y corrió con emoción hacia la sala con los brazos extendidos a abrazar a su dulce amiga. Estaba eufórica, era la primera vez que Hinata bebía alcohol y se sintió, de cierta manera, orgullosa de ella. Era extraño, es un sentimiento más propio de Ino que de ella misma, pero no le desagradó, ya que era en una ocasión especial en la que todos estaban disfrutando._

– _¡Sakuraaa!_ – _el gritillo arrastrado de Ino evidenciaba el estado alcoholizado de su amiga, que se detuvo a su lado con su celular en una de sus manos._ – _¡Miraa! El tipo dijo que le gustó las fotos, así que ya viene en caminoo– dijo mostrándole el teléfono._

– _¡Si! Ya sabía que no se resistiría– dijo con una enorme sonrisa. –Creo que necesito otro vaso– se dio la vuelta dejando a su amiga entretenida con su teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina._

 _Una vez allí comenzó a rebuscar entre los estantes vasos para llevarlos al mini bar. Con manos algo torpes recogió algunos que estaban en la gaveta más alta, pero varios estaban demasiado al fondo del cajón que le era difícil alcanzarlo. Se levantó de puntitas reclinándose un poco hacia delante en un intento de agarrar alguno, pero solo consiguió rozar un mísero vaso. ¿De qué le servía ser alta si no podía alcanzar el estúpido estante?_

 _Sin embargo, una mano grande y varonil cogió fácilmente un par de vasos que le costó tanto alcanzar. Giró su cabeza para agradecerle al tipo por ayudar, pero al hacer contacto visual con el tipo se le cerró la garganta. Unos profundos pozos negros la observaban con tanta fijeza que se sintió, por un momento, apabullada._

 _Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella, con el brazo extendido encima suyo, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Casi se le pasó la borrachera con tan solo mirarlo._

 _Bajó la mirada incómoda, sin saber si los vasos son para él o no, por lo que no sabía si debía agradecerle, así que optó por apartarse lo suficiente para que él pudiera terminar de bajar los vasos._

 _Con lentitud, Sasuke sacó uno por uno dejándolos en la encimera, bajo la extrañada mirada se Sakura. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo sin decirle nada, no fue hasta que puso el último vaso en el cual se giró a verla, cara a cara. Tenía una mano apoyada en la encimera y otra en su cadera, mientras la miraba desde arriba. A pesar de su postura relajada, era evidentemente más alto que ella, y más si ella se encogía de hombros algo abrumada por su repentina presencia._

 _Sakura levantó un poco la mirada para poder observarlo mejor, no obstante de esa altura, ella lucía curiosa y hasta casi inocente, si no fuera porque hace un rato estaba haciendo escándalo encima de la mesa con una botella de alcohol._

 _Pero sí, podría decirse que se veía tierna hasta en cierta manera…_ _ **o eso creía él.**_

 _Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero la pelirosa tardó unos segundos antes de comprender lo que quería._

– _¡Ah, sí! Gracias por ayudarme –trabó un poco antes de hablar, algo indecisa._

– _hmp…–Fue toda su respuesta._

 _No se movió de su postura, no obstante, la observaba con más insistencia que antes. Esos ojos negros indescifrables la aplastaban y oprimía el pecho, de una forma muy extraña, era una mirada demandante como casi siempre dirigía, pero que llevaba una connotación inusual en cómo lo hacía. Como si le quisiera decir algo sin palabras, que sus ojos fueran los que hablasen por él._

 _Sin embargo, era como si le hablara en otro idioma. Algo que no llegaba a comprender._

 _Y se sintió mal por eso._

 _No sabía por qué, pero se decepcionó el no poder ser capaz de leer lo que trataba de decirle. Siempre fue incapaz de entender sus ojos o los monosílabos sin sentidos para algunos, pero que siempre ocultaba algo, como una firma o un secreto._

 _Se removió incomoda, ladeando su mirada hacia la encimera, en donde los vasos estaban esparcidos sin ningún orden._

 _Para no quedarse quieta, comenzó a apilarlos bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, y decidió que ya era hora de irse de ahí. Tomó todos los vasos previamente apilados de tal forma que no se le cayeran al llevarlos, y observó de reojo a Sasuke antes de irse, pensando si era bueno despedirse o si se vería muy estúpida haciéndolo. Finalmente decidió por dedicarle una rápida y escueta sonrisa, y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Cuando llegó donde sus amigos no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, era increíble lo apabullante que podía ser con tan solo su presencia. De seguro lo sabe, porque no tiene necesidad de hablar para poder intimidar ¿o quizás es solo ella? ¿Lo sentirán las chicas que lo persiguen? ¿Les gustarán ellas acaso, la tortuosa forma que tiene de observar?_

 _Bah…_

 _Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esas extrañas preguntas. Ella estaba ahí para beber y disfrutar con sus amigos, así que sin más dejó los vasos en la mesa del mini bar para que todos se pudieran servir._

– _¡Bien frentona! Vaya que tardaste– exclamó Ino, tomando un par de vasos y llenándolos de licor._

– _No es nada –dijo con simpleza, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. – ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no utilizamos el micrófono que trajiste? – Ino casi se ahoga con el alcohol, pero se recuperó al instante dando un manotazo a la mesa._

– _¡Tienes razón! Casi lo olvidooo– dijo arrastrando la última palabra –espera, voy y vuelvo –agregó antes de irse por el pasillo._

– _¿A dónde she fue? –preguntó de pronto, Tenten. Se acercó a la pelirosa, sentándose en una de las altas sillas del bar._

– _Fue a buscar algo –observó a Tenten de pies a cabeza. A pesar de que ella es un año más grande que las demás, Tenten no poseía tan buena resistencia con el alcohol._

 _No obstante, Tenten era increíblemente resistente a los golpes en los combates._

 _Sí. Tenten también era parte de la academia de Judo. Aunque ahora va de vez en cuando, por las clases preuniversitarias que realiza desde hace algunos meses._

 _Ahora que la observa, puede apreciar lo espectacular que se ve con ese peinado tan bonito. Se había dejado el cabello suelto con unos pequeños chonguitos, muy característicos de ella._

– _Me gusta tu peinado, se te ve muy bonito– dijo de pronto la pelirosa, llamando la atención de la chica._

– _¡Ah! si, gracias. Jeje…–soltó una pequeña carcajada medio avergonzada._

– _Es muy suave…– no supo en que momento lo hizo, pero ya estaba acariciando el cabello de Tenten. Había pasado sus dedos por su nuca, desenredándolo hasta llegar a las puntas._

– _¡Llegué! –la chillona voz de Ino se hizo presente, trayéndola a la realidad – ¡Oye! ¡Quita tu mano de mi Tenten, lesbiana! ¡Que ella es mía! –bromeó la rubia._

– _Ay si, como no– dijo Tenten bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida._

– _¡No seas así! Mejor mira lo que traje…–cantó alegremente la rubia, mostrando el micrófono que había ido a buscar._

– _Ahora sí que soy toda tuya –gorjea con los ojos brillantes la castaña. – ¡Hey, chicos! –Llama Tenten por encima del alboroto – ¡ES TIEMPO DE KARAOKE! – grita a todo pulmón._

 _Los chicos estallaron en júbilo, tomando los vasos llenos de licor y dirigiéndose al gran sillón de la estancia._

 _Ino se acercó a la televisión para poner música, mientras que Tenten conectaba el micrófono en el parlante._

 _Sakura se sentó al lado de Hinata y Temari para poder conversar mientras esperaban que las chicas terminaran de instalar el karaoke._

– _¿Y qué canción van a cantar? –pregunta Temari. Llevaba un vaso lleno de vodka, mientras se acomodaba aun lado de la pelirosa._

– _No lo sé. –contestó con sencillez. Observó a su rubia amiga, que ya había terminado de instalar el karaoke y que en ese momento se disponía a escoger la música. – ¡Oye, cerda! ¿Qué vas a poner? –le gritó desde el cómodo sillón._

– _¡Una romántica! –contestó media risueña, sin alterarse del ofensivo mote que le puso la pelirosa._

– _¡Nooo! –contestaron las tres al unísono._

– _Ino-chan, ¿p-por qué no mejor escoges una música más movida? –preguntó la ojiblanca._

– _¡Si! ¡Pone reggaetón! –grita Tenten de repente, colocándose a un lado de la rubia._

– _¡Vamos Ino-chan, reggaetón! –exclama Naruto, metiéndose en la conversación. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón detrás de Hinata con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Qué dices Hinata-chan? –_

 _Hinata lo miró desde arriba con vergüenza. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y alcoholizada como para contestarle correctamente, así que solo le quedó asentir a lo dicho por el blondo, a pesar de que le daba igual la música que escogieran._

– _¡No voy a poner esa asquerosidad! – refunfuñó Ino con las manos en sus caderas. Decidida a no colocar ese tipo de música en su vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinco minutos después…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

– _¡DESPACITOOOO! –cantaron Ino y Tenten al unísono, moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Ambas sostenían el micrófono, compartiéndolo para seguir cantando a todo pulmón la estrofa._

– _¡Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito! –esta vez cantó Tenten, mientras que Ino aprovechaba de beber licor. – ¡Deja que te diga cosas al oído! ¡Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigooo! – alargó la última palabra desafinadamente, provocando una sonora carcajada en Sakura que se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, afirmándose del estómago de la risa._

 _Todos los demás chicos reían, algunos las coreaban, otros conversaban entre ellos o bebían lo que más podían._

 _Naruto se encontraba bebiendo y riendo junto a Hinata, que en ese momento no se veía para nada tímida ni reservada. Ella reía a carcajada limpia y conversaba casi igual de eufórica que el blondo. Hablaban sobre cualquier cosa y de lo genial que la estaban pasando, ignorando al resto de las personas, solo eran ellos dos y nadie más._

 _Hinata no podía estar más feliz y dichosa. Al fin podía hablar sin tartamudear, sin nervios ni torpezas; era la conversación más larga y graciosa que había tenido nunca con Naruto, quien la observaba con ojos brillantes y hasta pícaros._

 _Era impresionante el cambio que habían tenido._

 _Hace no más de una semana atrás, Naruto la había invitado a salir después de clases. Casi hiperventiló frente suyo de la emoción, pero alcanzó a contenerse a penas y asentir como respuesta, ya que no podía confiar en su voz frente a una proposición que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Aunque al final, solo fueron por un helado cerca de la escuela y conversaron tranquilamente por unos veinte minutos, fue la mejor cita que pudo haber imaginado. Lo mejor fue que el blondo tuvo la caballerosidad de acompañarla a casa, con la excusa de ser "demasiado tarde" para una dama como ella. A esto último le hizo mucha gracia, porque curiosamente sonó bastante parecido a Sakura, ya que esta última la trataba como si fuera de porcelana y solía decir cosas como aquellas. Por lo que no dudó que su amiga pelirosa pudiera estar detrás de esa invitación._

 _Buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Se encontraba a su lado coreando y vitoreando a las chicas con sus canciones pegadizas, bebía y gritaba junto a Temari, llena de euforia y alegría._

 _Pensó en lo hermosa que era Sakura y lo radiante que es su esencia. A veces, cuando su amiga estaba así de feliz y escandalosa, no podía evitar darse cuenta en el parecido que tenía con Naruto. Podía sentir el brillo que irradiaba de sus poros, como si fuese una estrella que irradia luz propia, tal cual como veía a Naruto. Una estrella inalcanzable, que con una sonrisa podía iluminar todo a su paso._

 _Y dolía._

 _Dolía porque nunca podría llegar alcanzar a esa estrella que tanto anhelaba, hasta esa noche._

 _A pesar de estar frente a él, verlo hablar alegremente con ella y mirarla solo a ella, la hacía sentir dos sentimientos totalmente contradictorios._

 _En una la hacía sentir única y especial, de que él se haya interesado en ella, precisamente en ella. La hacía sentir que podía ser bonita, carismática, valiente, más confiada y querida, e incluso hasta podía darse el gusto de sentirse coqueta. Naruto sacaba eso en ella, esa parte en ella que nunca supo que existía, y no podía evitar de estar increíblemente bien con eso._

 _Sin embargo, también estaba la otra parte, esa que no la dejaba tranquila ni disfrutar del todo. Esa parte oscura de su mente que le retenía sus acciones, sin atreverse ir más allá como quería._

 _Hinata tenía un miedo atroz de que Naruto se diera cuenta que ella no es lo que él creía._

 _Ella no era Sakura. No era alegre o extrovertida. No era hermosa o espontánea. No brillaba como una estrella, ni tenía luz propia. No era valiente, carismática y coqueta._

 _Ella era Hinata. La introvertida y tímida Hinata. La más ingenua y sencilla de sus amigas. La eterna niña Hyuga, a la que tenían que tratar como porcelana como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento._

 _Y tenía miedo. Tanto miedo de que Naruto, el chico el cual estaba irremediablemente enamorada, viera todo lo que no era. Que se diera cuenta de lo estúpidamente sencilla que es en realidad, que no poseía ninguna cualidad en la que fijarse. Y cuando él se diera cuenta que ella no era ninguna de esas cosas, entonces él se decepcionaría y ella…_

 _Ella…_

– _¡Hey, Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien? –pregunta el blondo extrañado por su repentino silencio. La ojiblanca sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente._

– _Sí, sí…–contestó. Hizo el intento de sonreír para no preocuparlo, pero solo salió una pequeña sonrisa dubitativa, un poco extraña. No obstante, Naruto no lo notó, porque le mostró las hileras de sus dientes de lo grande de su sonrisa._

– _Entonces acompáñame a buscar más bebida, mira se me acabó– dijo en un puchero, dejando ver su vaso vacío._

 _Hinata no dijo nada, pero de todas maneras, Naruto la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró al mini bar._

 _Mientras andaban, Hinata hizo una pequeña reflexión: él en algún minuto se decepcionaría de ella y se iría, eso era inevitable. Es por eso mismo que debía disfrutar todo lo que pudiera a su lado, debía aprovechar al máximo de esta maravillosa y única oportunidad que le estaba regalando la vida. No podía desaprovecharlo._

 _Así que sonrió con resignación, aceptaría su futuro y viviría el presente con el chico más encantador que conocería nunca._

 _Con eso en mente, estrechó su mano._

 _Sakura, que ya había visto toda la escena con una sonrisa pícara, no pudo más que sentirse contenta por sus dos mejores amigos. Ya sabía de hace mucho tiempo los sentimientos que tenía la ojiblanca por el tonto de su amigo, pero también se había dado cuenta de cómo Naruto miraba a la chica cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. Pobre iluso, era tan fácil de leer peor que un libro abierto._

 _Sacudió su cabeza._

 _Vaya par de amigos que tenía._

 _Una presencia a su lado la hizo voltear la mirada, y se encontró repentinamente con el rostro de Sasuke. Quien justamente se había sentado a su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, en una pose aburrida y desinteresada, con la vista fija en las chicas como si estuviese viendo la televisión._

 _Sakura casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión. No es que le molestase ni nada parecido, pero si un poco incómodo y sorpresivo. Sasuke se había sentado a su lado como si nada pasara._

 _Se removió algo incómoda por su presencia, pero prefirió ignorar el sentimiento y enfocarse en charlar con Temari._

– _¡Sakuraaa! ¡Es tu turno! –exclamó medio borracha Ino, tendiéndole el micrófono._

 _La pelirosa sonrió entusiasmada. A ella le encantaba el karaoke, porque podía gritar y chillar todo lo que le diera la gana, como la escandalosa que era._

 _Le dio un largo trago a su bebida para darse más energía al levantarse._

– _¡Vamos Sakura! –gritaban los chicos detrás de ella, animándola a que cantara._

 _Se levantó enseguida, posicionándose al lado de la rubia que sonreía atontada por el alcohol._

– _¿Y qué voy a cantar? –pregunta la pelirosa observando tanto a Ino como a Tenten._

 _Ino se disponía a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por Tenten, quien le pasó una botella de vodka medio llena en sus manos._

– _Primero que nada ¡a beber! –exclamó eufórica la castaña._

– _¡Si, si! –apoyó la rubia, abrazando a Tenten por los hombros. – ¡Bébelo todo, todín, todito! –gorjeó._

 _Ante la vista expectante de todos, la pelirosa abrió la botella y comenzó a beber sin detenerse a respirar. Mientras lo hacía podía escuchar a sus amigos aplaudiendo y celebrando._

– _¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! –aclamaban todo el mundo._

 _Cuando terminó de beber, rápidamente Ino le dio un pedazo de limón. Se lo comió de inmediato, el fuerte sabor del vodka le había revuelto el estómago, si hubiera bebido un poco más habría vomitado en frente de todos._

 _El alcohol le llegó al cerebro de golpe, pero tan solo pestañó un par de veces para sacar esa sensación adormecedora de su sistema. Y en un segundo, le arrebató el micrófono a Ino para comenzar a botar toda esa energía que tenía._

– _Yo, Haruno Sakura voy a cantar…–Habló dejando la frase al aire para que las chicas decidieran la canción que interpretaría. Tanto Ino como Tenten se apoyaron en Sakura para contestar en el micrófono._

– _¡WRECKING BALL! –gritaron ambas chicas._

 _Y en un segundo la canción comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar._

.

.

.

.

.

Su mano palpitaba del dolor, mientras que sus nudillos adquirían un tono sonrosado.

No se quejó.

Estaba acostumbrada al dolor físico, lo sentía todos los días cuando entrenaba arduamente en la academia o en el gimnasio y siempre, de alguna manera extraña, la hacía sentir mejor, más repuesta y menos estresada. Sonará masoquista, pero el dolor siempre le había traído alivio para sus males.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era todo lo contrario.

Cuando golpeó a Sasuke, pensó que sucedería lo mismo en cada entrenamiento o incluso sería muchísimo mejor. Ya que darle su merecido era una de sus mayores fantasías desde que lo conoció; darle un puñetazo al insolente niño Uchiha. Siempre creyó que se quitaría un peso de encima, llegó a pensar en disfrutar del momento, como una venganza de todos esos años de desprecio e insultos. De verdad creyó, que si algún día llegase a pasar, esa sería la sensación más satisfactoria del mundo.

Cómo se equivocó.

El estallido de emociones que golpearon su cara no le trajo ninguna satisfacción, solo más confusión e ira.

Salió de un colapso para entrar en una catarsis infligida por ella misma.

Su corazón galopaba con fuerza ante el gigantesco desasosiego que le crispaba el pecho. No pensó, ni reflexionó nada, se quedó quieta con la mirada fija en la cara volteada del Uchiha.

Él, no obstante, se quedó quieto, tomándose su tiempo para recomponerse de tal brutal golpe. Había retrocedido unos pasos durante el impacto, pero hasta ahora no ha dado señales de querer moverse.

" _Tengo que salir de aquí"_ -fue el primer pensamiento racional que pudo formar en su cabeza.

Aun con la adrenalina en su sistema, obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar, a moverse, lo que fuera. Con las piernas temblorosas camino titubeante a un costado de la calle, lugar donde la llevaría a casa, sin quitar la mirada del Uchiha. Cuando vio subir su mano a su rostro cubierto por los mechones oscuros de su cabello, Sakura reaccionó por fin de su catarsis, e hizo el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente antes de que él se recuperara: salió corriendo.

Con el corazón galopando, Sakura corrió con todas fuerzas sin mirar atrás. La respiración se le entrecortaba a cada segundo por el revoltijo de emociones más la carrera que estaba llevando a cabo.

¿La seguiría?

Tenía la espantosa idea de que podría estar corriendo detrás de ella y que podría alcanzarla, para… para… ¿para qué? ¿Para golpearla? ¿Para reclamarle por el golpe? No lo sabía. Solo tenía claro que le aterraba la idea de que si miraba hacia atrás podría ver al Uchiha corriendo con la cara moreteada y descompuesta por la furia e intentando agarrarla.

Corrió con más ganas hasta visualizar su hogar, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Las piernas le dolían como el infierno, pero no bajó la velocidad en ningún momento. Agudizó su oído lo más que pudo mientras corría, intentando escuchar pasos acelerados detrás suyo e incluso esperando un agarrón, pero nada. No escuchaba nada, más que su propia respiración y los potentes latidos de su corazón que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier minuto.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No sabía si realmente la seguía o no, y la única forma de saberlo es mirar hacia atrás, pero eso sería peligroso por la velocidad en la que corría, podría chocar con algo o alguien y lastimarse. La otra alternativa sería girarse de sopetón y enfrentarlo. La idea no le agradaba en absoluto, pero tenía que armarse de valor y dejar de comportarse como una cobarde.

Respiró profundamente a unos cuantos metros de llegar a casa, y de sopetón, giró bruscamente su cuerpo preparándolo para una posible pelea. Separó sus piernas para evitar el impacto y levantó sus brazos en modo de defensa ante cualquier ataque. Con los ojos bien abiertos, barreó su mirada por todos lados, pero la calle estaba tan vacía como de costumbre, sin rastros de ser perseguida. Sin embargo, no se sintió aliviada, pensó que es mejor no confiarse hasta no entrar a su casa en donde estaría verdaderamente a salvo, y con pasos acelerados se encaminó a la entrada mientras que abría su mochila buscando las llaves. Sus manos temblorosas y apresuradas no la dejaban abrir la puerta con la rapidez que quería, miraba a cada momento hacia atrás vigilando que no apareciera el Uchiha.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y entro a su morada con rapidez. Cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo y se recargó en ella con cansancio y con la respiración agitada, no se dio cuenta hasta en ese momento en que había estado conteniendo la respiración, y todo por el pánico de ser perseguida. Sentía sus piernas acalambradas de tanto correr, las observó: estaban temblando, sus manos también temblaban con visibilidad, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

Por el momento.

Le dieron unas horribles ganas de vomitar, por segunda vez en el día, pero se contuvo. Ya había sido suficiente por un día, no quería seguir mortificándose de tanto suspenso y paranoias, mucho menos por lo que acababa de hacer.

" _Hiciste bien, Sakura. Así con eso no querrá molestarte más."_ –pensó, tratándose de convencer a si misma que hizo lo correcto, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. La opresión y el desasosiego que sentía en su pecho no desaparecían, porque tenía claro que Sasuke no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, él nunca va a permitir esa falta; se la iba a cobrar, lo tenía demasiado claro.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en la estancia. Levantó la mirada hacia el corredor para ver a su madre parada frente suyo con un delantal de cocina manchado, al parecer, de salsa. Lucia entre sorprendida y preocupada, de seguro por el portazo que había dado.

– ¡Sakura! –exclama su madre, acercándose a ella. – ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Luces terrible! – con ojos preocupados, tomó las temblorosas manos de la pelirosa en un intento de calmarla.

Hasta entonces, Sakura no había reparado en su rostro, que por la cara preocupada de su madre, debería verse horrible. Giró su mirada a la derecha, en donde había un pequeño espejo que adornaba la pared del corredor, y pudo ver su rostro descompuesto y pálido del miedo, que de seguro había alertado a su madre.

–Lo… Lo siento, mamá– alcanzó a responder la pelirosa, volviendo a fijar su vista en los de su madre, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? Estas temblando– preguntó de nuevo, esta vez en un tono bajo y más serio de lo usual.

Sakura sintió el fuerte agarre de sus manos, y trató de tranquilizarse. No quería lucir tan espantada y afligida, eso solo hacia preocupar más a su madre, así que optó por respirar hondo y contestarle.

–N-No es nada. Disculpa, no quería asustarte–

Su madre la miró con tanta seriedad, que Sakura casi olvida el poder que tenía para captar las mentiras. Por lo que en realidad ella no le creyó ninguna palabra, y es por eso que la observaba con tanta fijeza.

Tardó unos segundos antes de responderle.

–Si no quieres decirme, está bien. Solo quiero asegurarme que no te haya pasado nada malo. –habló por fin, frunciendo los labios en una fina línea.

A Sakura se le apretó el corazón. No quería mentirle a su madre, estaba tentada en decirle lo que le estaba pasando desde ya hace un tiempo, pero le aterraba de cierta manera en cómo podría reaccionar al saber que estaba siendo acosada por el chico que tan bien le caía su madre. Pero lo que más miedo tenía, es que supiera la verdad sobre la cabaña y de las cosas que hizo estando ebria y, posiblemente, drogada.

Aunque esto último no tenía como comprobarlo, solo se basaba por los recuerdos de al día siguiente cuando varios de sus amigos admitieron haberse drogado durante la fiesta, por lo que es posible que ella también pudo estarlo. Claro que bajo la influencia del alcohol, porque ciertamente ella jamás haría algo así estando sobria y con todos sus sentidos puestos.

–Creí que me estaban siguiendo... –habló por fin, en un murmullo.

Su madre frunció profundamente sus cejas, y antes de que ella pudiera pensar o decir cualquier cosa, volvió a retomar la palabra.

–Pero no, no había nadie. Solo fue mi imaginación, aunque me asusté mucho a decir verdad –y no era mentira. Sakura fue sincera hasta cierto punto con su madre, sin revelar la verdadera circunstancia de su estado.

Circunstancia que tiene nombre y apellido.

– ¡Oh, Sakura! Pero qué horror, niña. –exclamó su madre, con la cara medio preocupada y medio seria. –Ven. Te daré un té caliente para aliviarte. ¡Estás muy pálida! –pasó un brazo por la cintura de la pelirosa, como si estuviera convaleciente y la llevó hacia el comedor.

Sakura se sintió peor que nunca. Lo último que quería hacer era mentirle a su madre, pero lo hizo y para rematar su madre le creyó. A pesar de que ella es demasiado buena reconociendo mentiras, lo que dijo no tenía nada de eso, solo que omitió ciertas cosas. Era en definitiva, una verdad a medias, y no se pudo haber sentido peor.

Su madre se fue hacia la cocina a prepararle el té, mientras que la dejó sentada sola en el comedor de la estancia.

Reflexionó que era mejor que no supiera sobre el Uchiha, no quería que se sintiera mal por su culpa al saber de las… cosas que él ha estado haciendo a escondidas. Aunque, de cierta manera eso lograría al fin quitarle la venda de los ojos y vería, a quien consideraba como el _"chico perfecto",_ lo que realmente es: un maldito degenerado.

Su madre salió de la cocina con una taza humeante, y se la dejó encima de la mesa. Le acarició su rosada melena, mientras que Sakura daba un pequeño sorbo a su té caliente, ya un poco menos afligida.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con ternura su madre. Se sentó a un lado de la pelirosa, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, relajándola.

–Si… Gracias mamá–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, con la vista clavada en su té. Le daba cierta pena mirarla a los ojos, como si con eso ella supiera lo que estaba pensando.

–Me alegro. Ahora…–dejó las caricias para mirarla a los ojos. Todo rastro de ternura se fue de su rostro para pasar a una mirada más seria y casi recriminatoria. –Sakura…–llamó.

La pelirosa levantó la mirada hacia su madre. Trató de dejar su mente en blanco para que no pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos ni sus emociones, pero como siempre ella tiene un instinto natural en esas cosas, porque su madre frunció más aun el ceño.

–Sakura, dime la verdad ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó en voz grave, ya sin rastros de preocupación ni ternura de antes.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera por su cabeza.

No se creyó nada de lo que dijo.

Ni un poco.

¿Ahora qué le diría? ¿La verdad? ¿Se atrevería contar sobre Sasuke? ¿Tendría que explicar el por qué?

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, bajando la mirada hacia su taza medio vacía buscando el valor necesario para hablar. Sin embargo eso no le ayudó de mucho, ya que su madre no dejaba de evaluar sus movimientos ni sus expresiones, colocándola realmente nerviosa.

Respiró por la nariz y exhaló lentamente, botando sus miedos y su cobardía.

No tenía opción, tenía que decirle la verdad. No podía mentirle descaradamente a su madre, eso solo la hacía sentirse avergonzada de sí misma de lo bajo que había llegado. ¿Hasta este punto la había llevado su cobardía?

No…

Tenía que hablar con sinceridad y claridad.

–Mamá, de verdad lo siento… –comenzó Sakura, mirando de reojo a su madre entre avergonzada y culpable. –yo… no fue mentira lo que dije, en verdad creí que me estaba siguiendo– titubeó un poco, dudando de seguir contando.

–Pero…– la alentó su madre.

Bajó los hombros cansada, pensando que debía contarle desde el principio: la fiesta de la cabaña.

– ¿Recuerdas la fiesta sorpresa de Hinata? –preguntó súbitamente, descolocando un poco a su madre ante el cambio brusco de tema.

Frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta de la pelirosa, pero decidió seguir por el rumbo que la estaba llevando su hija.

–Eh… ¿te refieres a la cabaña de Ino? –inquirió.

Recordó como ambas chicas se esmeraron en celebrar el cumpleaños de la pelinegra. La organización y planeación de todos los chicos para un fin de semana en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Le había dado a Sakura no solo el permiso de disfrutar con sus amigos, sino también la confianza de que no haría nada imprudente y que se comportaría de forma responsable.

Sin embargo…

Cuando regresó de su viaje, llegó algo extraña ha de ser sincera, pero nunca le preguntó si había ocurrido algo y tampoco ella se ha referido de la fiesta. De vez en cuando comentaba que lo habían pasado muy bien y que Hinata estaba muy feliz de la sorpresa, es lo único que le escuchó decir. Pero lo que no entendía era a que venía esa pregunta con lo que le pasó hace algunos minutos llegando a casa.

–No entiendo ¿a qué viene esto? –volvió a preguntar su madre.

–Es que en esa fiesta sucedieron… cosas– dijo tanteando terreno. –La verdad es que todos bebimos alcohol y se nos pasó de la raya– confesó al fin.

Lo dijo tan rápido y directo que su madre le costó un poco procesarlo. Ambas se miraban a los ojos. Una estaba expectante a como fuera reaccionar y la otra la miraba asimilando lo dicho, hasta que de un momento a otro su madre soltó una carcajada, seguida de otra y luego terminó por reírse en la cara de la pelirosa.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! –su madre se tapó la boca en un intento de disminuir las carcajadas, mientras que Sakura la observaba abochornada de que su madre se estuviera riendo de ella con algo que le costó mucho (demasiado) admitir. ¡Y tanto que se quebró la cabeza pensando en cómo decírselo sin que se enfadara!

– ¿P-Por qué te ríes? –tartamudeo. Su labio inferior temblaba por los nervios y la vergüenza.

– ¡Es que era obvio! –exclamó, ya calmada su risa. Sin embargo, sonreía divertida ante la cara llena de culpa y vergüenza de su hija. – ¿un montón de adolescentes en una fiesta a fueras de la ciudad y con padres ausentes? ¡Quién no sospecharía! –ironizó en voz alta, rodando los ojos.

– ¿Entonces lo sabías? –preguntó algo sorprendida la pelirosa. –Siempre pensé que te enfadarías, por eso nunca mencioné nada– confesó esto último en un tono más bajo, sintiéndose más avergonzada que antes.

–Bueno…–esta vez su madre hizo una pequeña mueca, ya no tan divertida como antes. –Aunque todavía no eres mayor de edad, tienes la madurez suficiente como para tomar tus propias decisiones. Si bebes o no es tu decisión, pero también es tú deber hacerte responsable de lo que esto conlleva ¿lo sabes, cierto? –cuestiona, levantando una de sus cejas.

–Lo sé, mamá. Y de verdad lo siento. –Volvió a disculparse con la mirada gacha.

–Bien. Ya resuelta esa parte, quiero que me expliques que tiene que ver con esto con lo que te ha pasado en el camino a casa– inquiere de sopetón.

Observó a su madre. Aquellos ojos tan iguales a los suyos la miraban de vuelta, de alguna manera la hacía sentir como si estuviera frente a un espejo, como si fueran la misma persona. Siempre creyó que podía contarle todo a su madre, pero después de que ocurriera lo de la fiesta, se había vuelto algo evasiva. Evitaba tener ciertas conversaciones con su madre, temas como las que estaban teniendo ahora, porque sabía que había sobrepasado una línea importante con su madre y le aterraba la idea que se decepcionara de ella. Eso la hacía recordar a su padre: él se fue por su causa, siempre la vio como una decepción, por eso no quería que la única persona que le quedaba se fuera de su lado por la misma razón.

Sin embargo…

Ahí estaba su madre, algo seria pero tenía cierta chispa en sus ojos, que le indicaba que no estaba enojada ni mucho menos decepcionada. Quizás era porque era su hija o por el increíble parecido que tenían, pero su madre siempre supo verla.

Sonrió con ella, más confiada. Ahora si podía hablar con más calma.

–En esa fiesta tuve algo con Sasuke –reveló al fin la verdad. Vio cómo su madre se le cortó la respiración por un momento, observándola con ojos totalmente sorprendidos y casi con impacto.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –chilló, colocando su espalda recta en la silla. – ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Con tener algo te refieres a un romance o de... de…?– dejó la frase en el aire al ver como Sakura se ruborizaba y se hundía entre sus hombros en señal de vergüenza.

–No… o sea sí, yo…– Sakura comenzó a tartamudear de los nervios. Le daba más que vergüenza que su madre estuviera insinuando que ambos llegaran algo más que "solo" besos.

" _Trágame tierra"_ –pensó al ver como su madre comenzaba a verla de forma extraña.

–Sakura, ¿eres virgen? –fue horriblemente directa.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, mientras que sus mejillas ardían de tanta sangre acumulada.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –chilla la pelirosa.

Mentira.

Ella no tenía idea si llegó a intimar con el Uchiha y lamentablemente ese atisbo de duda fue visto por su madre, que abrió la boca choqueada por lo que esto podría significar.

– ¡Estas mintiendo! – la acusa con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de tragar saliva y respirar lo suficiente para volver a retomar la palabra.

–Mamá…– llamó con lentitud –es mejor que retomemos el tema anterior ¿sí? –pide la pelirosa, aun con las mejillas rojas.

Y es que, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no tenía idea si seguía virgen? ¿Qué no se acuerda de nada de esa noche y que muy posiblemente haya llegado a intimar con el degenerado de Uchiha? La mataría.

Pero su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo, y por la forma en que la miró supo que iba a insistir con el "temita". Así que habló antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

–Mamá, por favor solo escúchame ¿sí? – suplicó. Su madre frunció los labios, debatiéndose en si seguir o escuchar, al final optó por lo último, porque se reclinó sobre la silla con los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación.

–Bien… yo tuve algo con Sasuke esa vez, pero solo fue un ligón. Nunca antes habíamos tenido ese tipo de relación. Fue algo de una sola vez ¿lo entiendes? – explicó con cautela. Preferiría mil veces que su madre piense que es una ligona fácil a que se haga ilusiones entre ella y Sasuke.

Su madre solo se limitó en asentir lo dicho, aunque en su cara demostraba lo desacuerdo de su actuar, pero no dijo nada.

–Después de eso, él comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. –comenzó a relatar. –Me observaba mucho, en la casa de Naruto o en la escuela, era muy incómodo. Luego, se volvió más extraño aun, él me seguía a todas partes. Ya no era solo en la escuela, me lo encontraba cuando salía con mis amigas o estando sola, incluso me observaba entrenar en la academia después de clases. –se tomó unos segundos para ver como su madre reaccionaba a lo dicho. Pero ella estaba tan quieta y la observaba con toda la paciencia del mundo, que le dio miedo saber qué le diría.

–Era él quien me estaba siguiendo en el camino, por eso estaba tan asustada. –finaliza. Claro que omitió ciertos puntos importantes en la historia, como en que realmente ella no recuerda nada de nada de la fiesta, y que podría haber hecho algo más que liarse con Sasuke, sobre la fotografía en su casillero, de lo espeluznante que ha sido realmente, la cámara de Ino, más fotografías bochornosas… y así podría seguir con una larga lista.

No obstante, se sentía muchísimo mejor ahora que su madre sabe del acoso de Sasuke y de lo horrible que ha sido con ella en este último tiempo.

Aunque…

Sakura se removió incómoda en su asiento, recordando la paliza que le dio al Uchiha.

–De acuerdo…– reflexiona su madre, con las cejas fruncidas –Entonces Sasuke, el chico que tuvo la amabilidad de llevarte a casa el otro día, te está acosando por un ligón que ocurrió en aquella fiesta ¿cierto? –resume su madre.

Sakura frunció los labios ante el tono jocoso de su madre, pero no dijo nada. Si tan solo ella supiera como se dieron las cosas, no se lo tomaría tan a la ligera, pero de todos modos fue su culpa de haber bebido hasta perder la consciencia y de no saber a quién carajos le metía la lengua. Así que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

–Mira, Sakura. Eres una chica inteligente, ya sabrás a que va todo esto o al menos tener una sospecha ¿verdad? –volvió a hablar su madre al ver que no dijo nada.

–bueno, si… tal vez– dijo en voz queda. Ya lo había pensado en un principio cuando él la fue a llevar a casa, ¿Qué otra razón sino?... podría ser que Sasuke gustaba de ella.

Sin embargo, no le cabía en la cabeza el cómo. Si ambos se la pasaban peleando desde niños y luego, simplemente no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la pubertad. No entendía cómo fue que llegaron a besuquearse y sabe Dios qué cosas más, aunque la razón que fuera… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay para que el Uchiha, de un momento a otro, comenzara a interesarse en ella?

Esa es la gran incógnita entre un mar de preguntas.

–Te voy a decir esto: todos los chicos son idiotas cuando se trata de la chica a quien le gusta, sin excepción. –declaró su madre con una media sonrisa. –Por muy serio, inteligente y reservado que sea Sasuke, sigue siendo un chico. –se levantó de la silla y comenzó a sacar la taza medio vacía de la pelirosa. –Un inmaduro, inseguro y hormonal adolescente promedio. Así que no te preocupes tanto, pero si en verdad te molesta lo que hace; pues háblale –finalizó saliendo de la estancia.

Sakura pensó en lo fácil y sencillo que veía su madre en todo esto, y en lo confusamente desastroso que era realmente en su vida.

Sola y con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, creyó que va siendo hora de revisar todas las fotografías de su pendrive que se encontraba escondido en su bolsillo, latiendo como si fuera un segundo corazón en su cuerpo.

– ¡Ah! –La cabeza de su madre apareció en la entrada que dividía el comedor y la cocina. Y con una enorme sonrisa exclamó – y solo para que lo sepas: quien lo hizo ebria, lo pensó sobria. –dicho aquello, su cabeza regresó a la cocina y el ruido del agua chocando con los trastes se escuchó en el lugar.

Sakura soltó un bufido de desconcierto, pero prefirió no comentar nada ante su lógica.

Porque ¡vamos! Es el tipo que la trató como basura durante toda su infancia ¿de verdad se le podría ocurrir tan si quiera ir a abrazarlo?

Rodó los ojos.

Se levantó de la silla y salió del comedor rumbo a su habitación, en donde se encerraría por el resto de la noche.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue encender su computadora, y mientras esperaba sacó su teléfono de su mochila. Comenzó a revisar sus mensajes hasta que la computadora se encendió por completo. Conectó el pendrive en la computadora, y sin perder tiempo revisó la primera imagen que habían visto antes: las tres riendo dentro del auto de Ino.

De ahí hacia adelante, empezó a revisar cada fotografía, buscando algo que le pudiese dar una pista, pero nada. Al llegar a la última imagen que ya habían visto en la casa de Ino, se tomó un pequeño respiro, ya lista de ver lo que realmente sucedió en esa condenada fiesta.

" _Click"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _3:45 A.M_

 _1 hora y 4 minutos_ _ **después del desastre**_ _._

 _Levantó las manos al ritmo de la música, moviéndose de un lado para otro con efusividad, rozando y chocando con una que otra persona al estar rodeada de gente. Estaba demasiado oscuro para enfocarse a su alrededor, a lo más podía visualizar a través de las luces de colores LED gente bailando y bebiendo por todas partes._

 _Se llevó el vaso que tenía en una de sus manos a la boca, bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba de vodka. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a buscar más alcohol para amortiguar su sed. Caminó entre el gentío, empujando a cada rato para avanzar fuera de la improvisada pista, hasta llegar al pequeño bar que estaba en una esquina de la sala. Con pasos tambaleantes, se acercó a la barra para pedirle al chico que hacía de barman, que le sirviera un trago._

– _¡Hey! – llamó su atención por encima de la música._

 _El chico que estaba de espaldas detrás de la barra, se giró en su dirección al escuchar su llamado. Al darse la vuelta, un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabello blanco y ojos violetas le devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado._

– _¡Vaya, vaya! Que tal preciosa – el muchacho se reclinó en la barra, observándola de pies a cabeza. – ¿por qué tan sola? – preguntó posando su vista en sus ojos verdes._

 _No fue hasta en ese momento en que Sakura se dio cuenta en el que sí, efectivamente, se encontraba sola desde que había salido del gentío._

 _Soltó un bufido._

 _Había estado bailando con Hinata y otra chica más que no conocía, pero entre los empujones y codazos, las había perdido de vista entre el tumulto de personas, pero se estaba divirtiendo tanto bailando (eso y todo el alcohol que había ingerido) que ni cuenta se había dado, hasta en ese momento._

– _Mis amigas están bailando – se limitó a responder – ¿me puedes servir más vodka, por favor? –le pidió al muchacho._

 _El chico soltó una carcajada – ¿Me ves cara de barman? –le preguntó levantando las cejas._

– _Ah…–Sakura boqueó consternada frunciendo levemente las cejas – Lo siento, creía que eras…_

– _¡Oh! Tranquila –la interrumpió con un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia – Pero, ya que dijiste por favor, te serviré un vaso – agarró el vaso vacío que llevaba la pelirosa en las manos y se dirigió a un lado donde estaban las bebidas – Y dime, preciosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el chico, mientras vertía el líquido en su vaso._

– _Sakura –le contestó con simpleza – ¿Y el tuyo? – el chico era bien parecido y muy amable, a decir verdad. Pero había algo en sus ojos que no le gustaba del todo, tenía un brillo malicioso como si ocultara dobles intenciones debajo de esa sonrisa coqueta._

 _Se removió incómoda._

– _Suigetsu –contestó de la misma forma, entregándole el vaso lleno de licor con una sonrisa –y dime Sakura, ¿tienes novio? –_

" _Que directo" –pensó la pelirosa. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, ante la atenta mirada de Suigetsu, que ensanchó aún más su sonrisa._

– _Sí, y me debe estar esperando – Mintió. Cada vez le agradaba menos aquel chico._

– _Ah…– dijo sin perder la sonrisa – creí escuchar que estabas con tus amigas– inquirió, observando como la pelirosa se sonrojaba._

 _Sakura sentía las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza, pero se recompuso de inmediato, y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió._

– _Sí, pero recordé que debo ir con él, así que…– dejó la frase en el aire, dando a entender que ya se iba –De todas maneras, gracias por el vodka – agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, y sin dejarlo responder, se dio la vuelta en busca de sus amigas._

 _Caminó tambaleándose un poco, observando a su alrededor en busca de alguien conocido. Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, haciendo una pequeña mueca de lo fuerte que estaba. Siguió mirando de un lado a otro, pero lo poco que dejaba entrever esas luces no le servían de mucho, sin contar la música ensordecedora que no hacía más que distraerla._

 _Bebió otro gran sorbo de vodka y dejó lo poco que quedaba en el vaso encima de un mueble, que en ese momento, estaba repleto de restos de comida y vasos vacíos o a medio tomar._

 _Por una extraña razón, Sakura le costaba cada vez más concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. La música se hizo más fuerte, retumbando las letras de la canción en su cabeza como si los parlantes estuvieran en sus oídos. Fue como si sus sentidos se agudizaran sintiendo cada partícula de su cuerpo, mientras que el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y su respiración se agitaba. Sentía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, pero no se sentía cansada, era parecido a la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas esparciéndose por todo su sistema. Tenía la sensación de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea._

" _¿Y si bailo con aquel chico de cabello negro?" –pensó con una sonrisa. Olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer, se dispuso a acercarse al tipo que estaba en una esquina lejos del tumulto, dándole la espalda. Por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo con tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo, que por alguna razón, sentía. Sin embargo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo ancho de su espalda y de lo increíblemente atractivo que se veía, a pesar de que en esa posición y por la escasa luz, le era imposible verle la cara._

 _Estaba a unos pasos de distancia, cuando alguien le agarró del brazo. Al girar la cabeza para ver quien había sido, observó con sorpresa al chico de cabello blanco que le atendió en la barra. Tenía una sonrisa triunfante pintada en la cara y sus ojos violetas desdeñosos la miraban de una forma tan oscura que le dio escalofríos por todo su cuerpo._

– _¡Mira nada más! No has tardado nada –rio el muchacho con la vista fija en sus ojos._

 _Sakura no tenía idea a lo que se refería, pero todo en él le causaba un mal presentimiento. Trató de zafarse de su agarre e irse, pero lejos de todo pronóstico, Suigetsu la impulsó hacia él provocando que la pelirosa se estampara en su cuerpo. Se tensó inmediatamente por la cercanía, su corazón que ya estaba acelerado; comenzó a latir con más fuerza ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo._

 _Ella, que se consagraba por sus conocimientos y experiencias en artes marciales, que llevaba casi toda su vida preparándose para momentos como aquél; se quedó totalmente paralizada ante la situación en la que estaba ocurriendo, sin poder reaccionar. Tenía una vago pensamiento de cómo debía tomárselo; quizás debía golpearlo directamente en la cara o doblar su mano para hacerle una llave, tal vez debía golpear en otras partes como sus pies o genitales. Su mente procesaba todo lo que debiese hacer y actuar, pero era su cuerpo quien no reaccionaba a la situación, como si fuera alguien ajeno ocupando su piel._

 _Sin decir ni una palabra más y con esa imborrable sonrisa, la arrastró fuera de la multitud en dirección al pasillo; y antes de desaparecer de la estancia vislumbró nuevamente al chico de espaldas, pero justo en ese momento había girado en su dirección y solo alcanzó a ver unos ojos negros clavados en los suyos._

 _Suigetsu la arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, en donde tuvo algunos problemas en subir, consecuencias de su ebriedad… y quizás otras cosas, no obstante; Sakura no tuvo mucho tiempo en sacar conclusiones, su mente divagaba de un pensamiento a otro, siendo a penas consciente hacia donde la estaba dirigiendo._

 _Pararon al frente de una puerta, una de las tantas habitaciones que hay en el segundo piso. El chico se giró a mirarla sin soltarla del brazo, con su mano libre acarició su mejilla, pero el tacto fue tan apático, tan carente de emotividad que lo sintió sucio e impropio._

 _Sakura tenía una idea a que iba esto, y solo sintió como su estómago se revolvía en repulsión y a la vez de algo totalmente contrario, como júbilo o hasta goce. Tener ambas sensaciones tan contraproducentes no hacían más que confundirla y marearla, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, salvo escuchar lo que le estaba a punto de decir._

– _Vamos preciosa, pasaremos una noche divertida –le habló cerca de su oído para que pudiera escucharla por encima de la música, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta._

 _Comenzó a hiperventilarse, mirando hacia todos lados. No había mucha gente en el segundo piso, de todas maneras estaban al pendiente de sus propios asuntos como para reparar en ellos. Pensaba en llamar la atención, decir o hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de que la mirasen y detuviesen lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

 _No obstante, Suigetsu dejó la puerta a medio abrir, congelándose de pronto. La pelirosa observó tensarse, sonriendo a penas, pero luego comprendió su actitud cuando notó una mano posada en el hombro del chico, y una voz grave se escuchó._

– _¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el desconocido detrás de Suigetsu._

 _Sakura no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, trató de nueva cuenta zafarse del brazo del chico, y en esta ocasión sí lo logró, tal vez porque vio que ya no podía retenerla más tiempo, gracias al sujeto que había intervenido._

 _Con dedos temblorosos se tocó el brazo, sintiendo aun el calor de la mano del peliblanco. Frotó toda el área afectada hasta dejar de sentir el molesto cosquilleo de su agarrón. Aun sentía el cuerpo demasiado ofuscado y a la vez extrovertido, como si acumulase demasiada energía adentro suyo y debiese botarlo de alguna manera._

 _Observó a Suigetsu girarse hacia el desconocido, recuperando su sonrisa desdeñosa y confiada, pero la sonrisa le duró poco al reconocer al tipo delante de él._

 _Desde su posición, Sakura reconoció al chico, era el sujeto de espalda ancha y cabello negro, el mismo con quien hizo contacto visual antes de ser arrastrada por el pasillo. Debió ver que algo iba mal y la siguió hasta aquí. En su mente daba gracias al cielo por haberle enviado a su rescate, pero al igual que Suigetsu, el alivio le duró poco cuando él pronunció el nombre del desconocido._

– _¡A-Ah!... ¡S-Sasuke! Que gusto verte, amigo mío– balbuceó el peliblanco con la cara pálida – ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –_

 _Sasuke se hizo a un lado para ver a la pelirosa, que estaba igual o más pálida que el mismo Suigetsu. Observó de nuevo al peliblanco con las cejas fruncidas en señal de sospecha, éste no hizo más que tragar grueso y sonreír forzadamente ante la evaluadora mirada del Uchiha._

– _¿Qué le estabas haciendo? – cuestionó con voz firme, demasiado intimidante a los ojos de la pelirosa._

– _¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! – exclamó el peliblanco, soltando una risa nerviosa. De todas las personas, tuvo que aparecer justo el Uchiha, el único a quien le temía. Supo en ese instante que debía desaparecer, antes de que la pelirosa saliera de su estupor y comenzara a hablar. – ¡Bien! Yo mejor me regreso a la fiesta, ya sabes… a beber y eso– volvió a soltar otra risa nerviosa, comenzando a retroceder hacia las escaleras, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Sasuke lo observó irse, aun con la sospecha en la cara, pero se concentró en observar a la pelirosa, que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos abiertos en par en par._

 _Entre todas las personas, Sasuke sería la última persona que se le ocurriese pensar que la defendería. Lo miró a los ojos, completamente anonadada y hasta cierto punto, fascinada. Y pensar que hace unos minutos iba directo a él en plan de conquista, quien lo diría…_

– _¿Te hizo algo Suigetsu? – inquirió._

– _No… no, nada– dijo sin pensar._

 _Una parte de sí, quería explicar y acusar a ese tal Suigetsu por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la otra parte, una que no tenía ni idea de cómo y porqué había salido, la incitaba a olvidarse de todo y enfocarse en su atractivo héroe, que hasta entonces, la observaba entre desconcertado y enojado._

– _¿Te das cuenta que te arrastró hacia aquí, cierto? –la cuestionó._

– _Si… si –_

 _Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo. Es como observarlo por primera vez, darse cuenta de lo realmente atractivo que era; su rostro, su cabello, hasta las formas de sus músculos cuando se cruza de brazos. Incluso las pequeñas cosas, como sus cejas, la forma de sus labios, su perfecta nariz y sus ojos…_

 _Se le cortó la respiración._

– _¿Qué me ves? –preguntó de forma grosera. Su cara demostraba enojo, aunque él siempre ha sido así de serio y parco, en ese momento se le notaba aún más._

 _O no se dio cuenta de su temperamento o simplemente pasó de su pesadez, porque Sakura le sonrió con soltura, dando un pequeño paso en su dirección. Con ojos brillantes, la pelirosa le respondió._

– _De lo atractivo que eres– soltó sin más._

 _A la pelirosa le hizo gracia la reacción del Uchiha. Se le notaba que no esperaba una respuesta como esa, de seguro se imaginaba alguna de sus típicas peleas que no hacían desde que eran niños. Sin embargo, en ese momento podía darse el lujo de regodearse ¿Cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad de atraparlo con esa cara?_

 _Sasuke la miraba ofuscado, no sabiendo si se lo decía en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo más probable sería lo segundo, aunque no es propio de ella hacerle ese tipo de bromas, pero no estaba tan seguro. A pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa burlesca, sus ojos verdes flameantes dictaban otras cosas, mucho más parecido a la primera opción. Realmente no sabía cómo debía tomárselo hasta que la escuchó reírse._

 _Sakura reía a carcajadas, con una mano en la boca tratando de disminuir su risa. Poco a poco fue controlándose hasta posar nuevamente sus ojos en los de él. Su rostro antes confuso, se había endurecido en una mueca de desagrado._

– _Estas ebria, debí imaginarlo– adivinó el pelinegro, rodando los ojos._

– _¿Acaso tu no? – preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas._

– _No lo suficiente…– contestó._

 _Para entonces, Sakura se había acercado lo suficiente para estar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Con las manos en las caderas, lo observó con detenimiento; efectivamente, olía levemente a alcohol y a perfume de hombre._

 _Se le volvió a cortar la respiración._

 _Sasuke la observó de la misma manera. Sus ojos oscuros no despegaron la vista de su rostro, evaluándola de una forma que la hacía estremecerse, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza en su pecho. Era una suerte que la música se escuchase hasta el tope en el segundo piso, porque sin duda él sería capaz de escuchar sus latidos._

 _El pelinegro ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pensando._

– _Sabes…– comenzó – Nunca creí verte así – le confesó el pelinegro._

– _¿Así como? ¿Ebria? – preguntó divertida._

 _Las sensaciones en su cuerpo cada vez se hacían más grandes, más intensas. Podía no solo sentir, sino escuchar y hasta oler cada partícula del lugar, especialmente a Sasuke. Quien no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos oscuros tan penetrantes, que no hacía más que seguir estremeciéndola._

– _Olvídalo –contestó, frunciendo más el ceño, de esa manera lucía mucho más mayor de lo que era. –Solo ve a descansar. –le ordenó._

 _Sakura se cruzó de brazos al igual que él con la mirada altiva, dando a entender que no haría caso de lo que dijera._

 _Estaba parada frente al chico más guapo (al menos en su estado) que había visto. Y no es que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta del atractivo del Uchiha, pero su temperamento y actitud eran bastantes desagradables como para opacar cualquier atractivo físico._

 _No obstante, ahí estaba. Hablando y haciéndole bromas como nunca había hecho. Ese sería la primera vez que tendría una conversación normal con él, ignorando por supuesto su forma tan tosca de contestarle, pero era una charla al fin de cuentas; una sin insultos ni ofensas hacia su persona._

– _Prefiero quedarme un rato contigo –confesó sin tapujos._

 _Sasuke se limitó a observarla en silencio._

 _Aunque no lo pareciera, Sakura sabía que él estaba sorprendido. Esa cara aparentemente imperturbable se escondía sus verdaderas emociones, ya lo había visto antes por eso lo sabía. Él solía poner esa cara cuando las cosas no cuadraban o se salían de sus manos, y para evitar verse vulnerable se colocaba esa coraza tan dura, que pareciera que realmente es su cara de verdad._

 _Pero ella ya lo sabía. Como había dicho antes: ella ya lo había visto en una ocasión, hace un largo tiempo atrás._

– _Bien. –habló al fin el Uchiha con cautela, descifrando las intenciones detrás de esos enormes ojos verdes, que lo miraban expectantes a lo que fuera a decir a continuación. –Me quedaré aquí vigilándote para que no hagas nada estúpido– espetó de forma grosera, tomando nuevamente esa actitud desagradable, tan característico de él._

 _Lejos de molestar a la pelirosa, ensanchó su sonrisa con un aire de picardía, y en vez de contestarle con otro insulto más venenoso, optó por hacer todo lo contario._

– _Entonces significa que vas a cuidar de mí –respondió._

 _Ahí estaba._

 _Sakura observó como el Uchiha trastabillaba con esa coraza, dejando entrever esa parte vulnerable tan oculta para todo el mundo, pero que ella tuvo la fortuna de ver por segunda vez en su vida._

 _Sasuke, con esos oscuros ojos demasiado densos como para leer entre ellos, dejó descubierto por un segundo esa debilidad que tiene, que tanto se ha esmerado en ocultar y que ella con una sola frase haya hecho temblar sus muros._

 _Cambió su postura a una más firme, recuperando su coraza de imperturbabilidad. Volvió a observarla con los ojos más negros y pesados que nunca, haciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si ella nunca hubiera visto lo que ya vio._

 _Era eso o enfrentarse a esa debilidad frente a ella._

 _Hizo una mueca despectiva ante la inmensa sonrisa de la pelirosa, como si con eso hubiera hecho un pequeño triunfo sobre él._

– _Lo siento –habló sorpresivamente la chica, suavizando sus facciones –Creo que esta vez me propasé ¿cierto? –musitó ya no tan contenta como antes._

 _No era su intención incomodarlo, quería por esta vez dejar de discutir con él y dejarse llevar por sus emociones._

 _Las reacciones de su cuerpo no han dejado de molestarla en ningún momento, todo lo contrario, se ha fortalecido cada vez que soltaba una palabra. A lo mejor debía quedarse callada y dejar que se vaya, pero no quería…_

 _No quería que se fuera._

 _Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cabe la posibilidad que por una extraña razón le haga caso y lo hiciera, y la otra (que era la más acertada a decir verdad) podría mofarse de ella y mandarla a la mierda como si nada._

 _Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no sería así, porque cuando mencionó en broma que él iba a cuidar de ella, él mostró un atisbo de vulnerabilidad que le hizo replantearse de sus propias palabras. Quizás… solo quizás, él en verdad tenía esas intenciones._

 _Así que se arriesgó._

– _Sasuke…–llamó la pelirosa mirándolo de reojo. Él le prestó atención en silencio, escuchando lo que fuera a decirle. –Tu… es posible que tú, solo por esta noche… ¿podrías fingir que no me odias? –pidió en voz baja._

 _Sasuke tuvo que leer sus labios para comprender lo que había dicho._

 _Ambos se quedaron mirando. Una estaba nerviosa y expectante y el otro impasible, como si no tuviera nada que decir._

 _Al no recibir una respuesta de su parte, Sakura comenzó a arrepentirse de lo dicho. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo y cerrar la boca antes de pedirle semejante favor. Ahora que lo procesaba bien, se escuchó como una completa arrastrada pidiendo su atención._

" _Tonta. Tonta. Tonta" –pensó con los labios tensos._

 _Sin embargo, sucedió algo impensado._

 _Sasuke descruzó sus brazos y se paró recto, dejando que toda su altura se alzara imponente frente a la pelirosa, que lo observó casi espantada por su repentino cambio de posición. Desde su mirar, Sakura creía que se veía más temible con las luces casi apagadas, en donde sus ojos destacaban una frialdad absorbente y pesada; era una mirada tan oscura, tan diferente a las otras que le dirigía antes, pero a su vez quería decirle algo, como un cuestionamiento mudo hacia ella._

 _Sin decir nada y con la mirada fija en ella, Sasuke alargó una mano y movió el pomo de la puerta que estaba a su lado. Entró a la habitación y se quedó allí con la puerta abierta, esperando._

 _Sakura tardó dos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo reflexionó mucho. Su mente estaba embutida en sensaciones extrañas y apabullantes, y dudaba seriamente que fuera el alcohol el causante, porque cuando miraba a Sasuke a los ojos su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como un tambor sobre su pecho, y un cosquilleo parecido a la emoción se instalaba en su estómago._

 _Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Sasuke estaba esperando que entrara a la habitación. No lo dijo por supuesto, pero sus acciones hablaban por si solas._

 _Y se dejó llevar, a pesar que una alarma comenzó a sonar en un rincón de su cabeza, pero no hizo caso. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones y sensaciones que le transmitía el Uchiha, así que sin más dio un paso en su dirección, entrando en la habitación._

 _Sakura cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, y supo en ese entonces, que no quería ir a otro lugar que no fuera ahí con él._

 _Sasuke se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente._

 _Demasiado cerca. Demasiadas sensaciones._

 _Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios._

– _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió en un tono neutral, no sabiendo si estaba siendo desagradable nuevamente o si era una pregunta sin dobles intenciones._

 _Lo miró a los ojos, esos oscuros ojos que la analizaban tratando de averiguar sus intenciones, más no pareciera estar enojado. Lucía serio como de costumbre, pero había una tranquilidad en su postura que la hacía pensar que estaba relajado a pesar de su cercanía._

 _Avanzó un centímetro._

 _Decidió responderle de forma serena, tanteando terreno._

– _Conversar –contestó con simpleza encogiéndose levemente de hombros. – ¿te molesta hablar conmigo? –se arrepintió de haber preguntado esto último. Mordió su lengua para evitar soltar otra palabra más. Había sido una pregunta estúpida, era más que obvio lo detestable que le parece interactuar con la gente y mucho más si era con ella. Él la odiaba._

 _Pero…_

 _En el fondo de su mente, en un rinconcito oscuro que le susurraba palabras al oídos pero que siempre ignoró. Le decía que no._

 _Porque sí, Sasuke había sido horrible con ella por mucho tiempo. Pero había cosas que él hacía o decía, totalmente opuesto a su personalidad._

 _Recordó las veces que él la miraba con odio puro cuando jugaba con Naruto o lo hacía reír con sus bromas y chistes. Las veces que le enviaba palabras venenosas cuando tenía la oportunidad de insultarla._

 _Pero también recordaba ese noche en la playa… en como él, a su forma, la contuvo y le dio palabras de aliento. Su cercanía… en como tomó su mano…. En como la hizo sentir._

 _Las sensaciones que sentía eran tan similares en las de ese entonces._

 _Es por eso que dudaba. ¿Realmente la odiaba?_

 _Sasuke demoró en contestar, fijando se vista en sus los de ella._

– _No... –dice él en un susurro. –No me molesta. –_

 _Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, como una emoción extraña que nacía de ahí._

 _Avanzó otro centímetro._

 _Un suspiro tembloroso brotó de sus labios de forma inconsciente al estar un poco más cerca de Sasuke._

 _Era como si el suelo estuviera minado, y la única forma de llegar hasta él es escogiendo bien sus palabras. Cada paso que daba, cada centímetro es un pequeño triunfo, y él era su meta._

– _Que bien…–comenta, sin saber que más decir. Se tomó unos segundos de silencio para pensar en algún tema de conversación, sin embargo no se le ocurría nada más que una sola cosa... pero no se atrevía hablarlo, puesto que podría incomodarlo._

– _¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? –habló de repente el Uchiha, observándola con una extraña calma._

 _Sakura tardó un momento en procesar su pregunta, pero se recompuso de inmediato pensando en qué responderle._

" _Solo di la verdad" –pensó para sí._

– _La verdad…–habló en voz alta, siendo escuchada por Sasuke. –La verdad, es que muy en el fondo… siempre quise hablar contigo. –se sinceró. No lo miró a los ojos, fijó su vista en los botones de su camisa. Respiró profundamente, sacando a la luz, por fin, ese rinconcito que había estado guardando. –No esperaba que fuésemos amigos ni nada, pero… esperaba que quizás en el fondo me aceptaras y poder tener algún día una conversación normal. Ya sabes, sin insultos. –terminó casi en un murmullo._

 _Sakura se removió incomoda por el silencio tenso que se formó entre ellos, a pesar de que la música se escuchaba amortiguada en la habitación, el silencio de Sasuke era mucho más pesado que cualquier cosa._

– _Hmp…–fue lo único que escuchó del pelinegro._

– _Solo esperaba que no me odiaras tanto…–dijo sin pensar. Volvió a morderse la lengua._

 _No creía que fuera tan estúpida hasta esa noche. Era como si hubiese metido su cerebro en una licuadora y todos sus pensamientos fueran servidos como sopa en una bandeja de plata._

 _Un plato único para el Uchiha._

 _Se le tiñeron las mejillas de la vergüenza de lo arrastrada que se escuchó sus palabras, pero ya era tarde, ya las había dicho y no tenía remedio alguno para retroceder el tiempo y retractarse._

– _No te odio…–contestó el pelinegro._

 _Sakura levantó la cabeza asombrada._

 _El Uchiha la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando las palabras que le diría a continuación._

– _Sí, cuando éramos niños te odiaba, pero… ahora no. –dijo sin más el pelinegro._

 _Casi se le caía la boca de la sorpresa, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. No esperaba que le contestara eso, ni mucho menos decirle abiertamente que "ya no la odiaba". Sin embargo, pese a sus cortas palabras carente de expresividad, supo por sus ojos tensos, que él de alguna forma trataba de sincerarse como lo había hecho ella._

 _Algo tosco, simple y directo._

– _Ah…– fue lo único que dijo en esas circunstancias._

 _Sin pensarlo, avanzó otro centímetro._

 _Esperaba que el Uchiha siguiera hablando, pero se había quedado con la cara estoica sin un ápice de querer decir algo más._

 _Bueno, esa había sido la conversación más larga y "normal" que había tenido con Sasuke. Se decepcionó un poco por eso, ella esperaba realmente seguir charlando y que él por fin saliera de esa coraza que los dividía. Pero él ya se había cerrado de nuevo. La pequeña grieta que dejó la tapó al instante en que dijo esa pequeña frase._

 _Bajó los hombros medio derrotada, pensando que ya era hora de terminar el juego._

– _Creo que ya…–_

– _Lo siento –la interrumpió el pelinegro._

 _La pelirosa observó como el Uchiha respiraba con profundidad y exhalaba por la nariz, como meditando lo que quería decir._

– _Siento haberte tratado mal, Sakura. –reveló._

 _De todas las cosas, esa sería la última que esperaría escuchar de los labios del pelinegro._

 _Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Apretó con fuerzas sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños, creyendo que así no se notaría el ligero temblor que empezó a formarse sin control._

 _¿Qué podría decir en una situación así? ¿Qué debiese responder?_

 _Una parte de sí quería recriminarle por todos esos años que la trató como escoria. De todas las veces que la insultó y se tuvo que quedar callada evitar confrontaciones. Las veces en las que se mordió la lengua por soltarle una grosería, pero se tenía que controlar para no decepcionar a Naruto. Las incontables veces que la hizo sentir mierda, pero fingía que no le importaba y levantaba la cabeza como la orgullosa y terca que era._

 _Sí, debía estar recriminándole al menos una hora y media por todos y cada una de sus burlas, pero…_

 _Pero…_

 _Al ver los ojos de Sasuke, vio una transparencia que jamás había visto en él. Y supo que le estaba entregando algo mucho más que sinceridad._

 _Sakura, avanzó otro centímetro, y otro… y otro._

 _Se quedó quieta cuando su pecho estaba por rozar al de Sasuke. Levantó su mirada hasta fijarla en los de él._

 _Tan cerca…_

– _No importa –respondió en un susurro._

 _Fue como si todo el pasado se esfumara, como si ya nada importara._

 _Y todo se reducía ahí, en esa oscura habitación._

– _No importa…– repitió._

 _Sentía su respiración chocar en su rostro por la cercanía, pero más que nada, eran esos ojos lo que más le atrapaban._

 _Oscuros e imponentes._

– _Sasuke –lo llamó, aun en voz baja. – ¿por qué ahora? –preguntó._

– _Supongo que… ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. –le respondió en un tono grave y bajo, casi en un murmullo._

– _¿Cómo? No entiendo – Parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Sin entender a qué se refería._

 _Sin embargo, Sasuke calló. Con la mirada fija en ella, pero a la vez no. Era como si su mente se fuera a otra parte, pensando en algo._

 _Observó como el pelinegro apretaba sus labios en una fina línea, debatiéndose en cómo debería responder._

– _¿Recuerdas esa noche en la playa? –comenzó._

 _Sakura se tensó visiblemente. No esperaba que él pusiera precisamente_ _ **ese**_ _tema._

– _Sí…– se limitó a decir. No estaba muy segura a que quería llegar, así tomó una posición más cautelosa, ya que no era uno de sus mejores recuerdos._

 _Esa noche su padre se había ido de casa y ella, devastada, había corrido a refugiarse en la playa hasta que Sasuke la encontró._

 _Fue la única vez en el que el Uchiha fue "amable" (por así decirlo) con ella._

– _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –le preguntó con la voz más grave de lo usual._

 _Rememoró la escena en su cabeza. Las palabras dichas por él jamás las entendió, no obstante, las guardaba a fuego en su mente. Porque sabía que de alguna manera, Sasuke intentó transmitir algo que a su corta edad no comprendía aun._

 _En el que sigue sin comprender._

–" _Tú, entre todas las personas… no merecías algo así" –repitió sus palabras._

– _¿Sabes por qué te lo dije? –volvió a preguntar._

– _No…–susurró. Y se avergonzó de ello. A pesar de todos esos años, ella era incapaz de entender su significado._

– _Te lo dije porque, siempre supe… muy en el fondo, de que eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien. –confesó. Observó los grandes ojos de la pelirosa, que lo miraban impresionados por sus palabras. –Eres capaz de olvidar y perdonar a todos, incluso a mí. A pesar de todo lo que te hice. –_

 _Silencio._

 _Sakura estaba en estado de shock, con la vista perdida en el rostro del pelinegro. Quería asegurarse que sus palabras fueran ciertas, quería creerle._

 _Ella de todo corazón, quería creer en él._

– _¿L-Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo es posible que tú… tú…?– se trabó al hablar. Comenzó a boquear y a retroceder un paso, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando._

 _Su corazón era una locomotora a gran velocidad. Latía con tal desenfreno que temía que Sasuke lo escuchara._

 _¿Él de verdad pensaba eso de ella? ¿Él realmente la había reconocido? ¿Es posible?_

 _Sasuke dio un paso adelante, volviendo a dejar un espacio prácticamente inerte entre ellos._

– _¿No lo adivinas? –cuestionó ladeando su cabeza._

– _¡C-Cómo podría! Si tú te la pasabas siendo un… un pesado –se le ocurrió decir la pelirosa._

 _Fuera de todo pronóstico, Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa que trató disimular, sin éxito. Sakura vio esa sonrisa en su rostro como una burla, pero lejos de enojarse, se sonrojó por muy estúpido que sonase._

 _Sasuke no solía sonreír muy seguido, mucho menos reírse. Pero ahí estaba, podía ver esa curva en sus labios tan poco vista por algunos. Lo peor era ella, ya que en la única cosa en la que podía pensar la muy idiota, era en lo endemoniadamente atractivo que se veía sonriendo._

– _Sabes perfectamente que fui peor que eso. –mencionó, borrando su sonrisa. Sin embargo, en sus ojos mantenía un aire casi risueño. No se podía decir que estaba alegre, de todos modos era de Sasuke de quien estaban hablando._

– _Deberías sonreír más –le dice inesperadamente._

 _Pudo ver como el Uchiha daba un pequeño respingo por su declaración. Se notaba que no esperaba algún comentario de ese tipo._

 _Pero en esa fiesta. En esa noche. En esa habitación: todo podía pasar._

– _Tengo que confesarte algo –dice la pelirosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Desde que entré a esta habitación…–su respiración comenzó a hacerse más pesada._

– _En lo único que pienso…– Observó como Sasuke fijó su vista en sus labios._

" _Oh, por Dios"-piensa._

– _En lo único que quiero…– su respiración, su corazón, sus emociones... todo se le estaba escapando por los poros._

 _Era hora de mandar todo al diablo._

– _Es hacer esto. –_

 _En un segundo, Sakura saltó sobre Sasuke y se aferró sobre sus hombros. Y en un último impulso, estampó sus labios con los de él._

 _Finalmente, todas las emociones y sensaciones estallaron en su boca en un beso desenfrenado sin precedentes ni consecuencias. Sin embargo, lo que no esperó fue que Sasuke le respondiera con el mismo ímpetu desesperado que ella, como si él también lo hubiera estado deseando._

– _Sasuke… Sasuke…–suspiró sobre sus labios._

– _No tienes idea… no tienes ni una maldita idea…– gruñó estampándola en la pared. Lo que fuera a decir murió en la boca de la pelirosa._

 _Sus manos pasearon por los costados de la chica con demasiada fuerza e impaciencia. Sakura hacia lo mismo con él, agarrándolo de los cabellos de su nuca y acercándolo aún más hacia ella._

 _Sí, así la deseaba._

 _Así la necesitaba._

 _Y no se detendría, porque simplemente no podía._

 _No cuando ella lo miraba de ese modo. No cuando se aferraba a él de esa manera. No cuando por fin había probado esos labios._

 _Ya no podría dejarla ir jamás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con los ojos cansados, Sakura se levantó de la cama para iniciar un nuevo día.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa y volvió a sentarse en la cama para ver el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, eran a penas las siete de la mañana.

La verdad es que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, se había desvelado revisando las fotografías de la fiesta que se le había pasado la hora volando, y luego se quedó con la vista fija en el techo rememorando los pocos sucesos que recuerda de esa noche. Pero nada de lo que recordaba tenía relación con las fotografías, y lo peor de todo es que no había casi nada relevante que la hiciera comprometer con Sasuke.

Hasta ahora sabe dos cosas.

La primera, es que Naruto pasó gran parte de la noche con Hinata, bailando, charlando y riendo. Sacando cuentas desde la fecha, Naruto ha estado evadiendo Hinata desde lo sucedido en la fiesta, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido, ya que recuerda que la pelinegra le mencionó haber hablado con él un día después de la celebración. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura si después de eso dejó de hablarle. Tendría que hablar con Hinata respecto al tema, porque eso significaría que algo pasó entre los dos en la fiesta, y eso conlleva a otro punto importante: Naruto si recuerda esa noche.

Si sus sospechas llegaran ser ciertas, acribillaría a Naruto por todos los medios para que hable y diga toda la verdad de esa noche. Esa sería su primera opción antes de enfrentarse a Sasuke… de nuevo.

Tragó grueso, saboreando el gusto amargo del recuerdo. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que hizo, a pesar de que Uchiha se le tenía bien merecido, sentía que había sido un terrible error, pero se negaba a admitirlo y mucho menos se iba a disculpar. Sin embargo, su corazón se apretujó y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió por completo.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de concentrase en sus cavilaciones, en la segunda y última cosa que sabe hasta ahora.

Frunció los labios y se levantó con lentitud. Ya va siendo hora de bajar a desayunar.

Se dirigió al primer piso, bajando las escaleras con cansancio y se encontró en la cocina a su madre preparando el desayuno.

–Buenos días, mamá –saludó con la voz algo ronca. Carraspeó para pasar desapercibida.

– ¡Buenos días, querida! –devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo. Estaba acomodando las tostadas en un plato, mientras que servía el té en las tazas. Giró su cabeza hacia la pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa, pero se le congeló el rostro al ver el estado casi demacrado de su hija. – ¿y esa cara larga? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupada.

–Perdón –sacudió la cabeza –no dormí muy bien anoche –contestó con sinceridad. Ayudó a su madre a llevar las cosas a las mesa para poder desayunar.

– ¿Es por la conversación que tuvimos? –tanteó su madre, sentándose en la mesa junto a la pelirosa.

–Ah… si– masculló. –Pero no quiero pensar en eso –cortó de golpe, para evitar que su madre tratara de leerla.

–Bueno…–respondió su madre, aunque no muy convencida. Pero mientras que Sakura aprendiera la lección, no era necesario hablar más del asunto.

La pelirosa apenas y se comió la mitad de una tostada, sentía el estómago revuelto y el sentimiento de la preocupación arraigaba en su sistema.

–Sakura –llamó su madre. _–_ Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Sé que no hemos tenido tiempo para vernos muy seguido, por tus estudios y la academia, además de mi trabajo. Sin embargo… _–_ calló por un momento, dejando la taza de té aun lado.

–Tranquila, debes estar muy cansada en tu trabajo. No te sientas mal por no vernos mucho, ya tendremos tiempo después. _–_ la consuela con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Lo sé. –le dice, devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Pero no se trata de eso –se acomodó en su silla para estar frente a frente a la pelirosa.

–Entonces…–deja la frase en el aire para ser su madre quien continuara. También dejó su taza a un lado para prestarle atención.

–La compañía va a abrir un nuevo establecimiento en otra ciudad, gracias a los proyectos e innovaciones que ha empleado para otras empresas. –comienza.

La madre de Sakura trabaja de secretaria en una pequeña compañía de marketing, que ha ganado gran prestigio dentro de la industria. Ella se encarga de ordenar, archivar, almacenar, reservar y programar la agenda del jefe de la compañía.

Es un gran trabajo que le ha costado mucho tiempo, tanto así que el propio jefe contrató otra secretaria para poder derivar sus funciones de manera más eficaz, y no tuviera tantos problemas con su enorme y pesada agenda.

– ¡Eso es fantástico, mamá! –comenta complacida. Aunque pensándolo bien, si la empresa le estaba tomando ascenso en la industria, significa que aumentaría el papeleo en su oficina y eso conlleva que trabajaría por más horas de lo esperado. –Bueno… supongo que te será difícil tanto jaleo–

Hizo una mueca, sopesando las posibilidades de estar horas extras en una oficina.

–Ya qué…– soltó un suspiro de resignación ante el pensamiento. –Pero eso no es todo –su madre volvió a acomodarse en su asiento con la espalda recta. –Mi jefe va ir a la inauguración del establecimiento y llevará a unas cuantos trabajadores de la compañía– a esto último su madre sonrió con suficiencia, como si estuviera orgullosa de algo.

Sakura abrió los ojos anonadada de lo que esto podría significar.

– ¿Te invitó a la inauguración? –inquirió con sorpresa.

– ¡Exacto! –exclama inflando su pecho como un pavo, orgullosa. –Como soy prácticamente su mano derecha, quiere que esté presente junto a otros empresarios. –finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es sensacional, mamá! –la felicita, más que emocionada por el trabajo de su madre. – ¿Y en donde estará el nuevo establecimiento? –

–En Seúl –contestó como si nada.

– ¡¿Seúl?! –chilla consternada. Se levantó de la silla de la impresión observando a su madre como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. – ¡Creí que habías dicho en otra ciudad! –

–Y lo dije. Te dije que sería en otra ciudad. –menciona con tranquilidad, no entendiendo la sobre reacción de la pelirosa.

–Si. ¡Pero no en otro país! –exclama con los brazos extendidos, parada frente a la mujer que no hacía más que alisar el mantel como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–Bueno ¡qué más da! –comenta moviendo su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sakura calló por un segundo, retomando la compostura.

–Entonces, ¿Cuándo viajarías? –preguntó ya más relajada, sentándose en la silla.

–Veamos…– su madre observó el techo, pensativa. Comenzó a contar con sus dedos en voz alta, sacando cuentas de las fechas. –Estamos a martes… ¡ah sí! Este jueves. –responde, nuevamente con simpleza.

– ¡Tan pronto! –exclama con una mueca algo decepcionada. –No creí que fuera tan pronto– susurra con un tinte triste.

Las facciones de su madre se suavizan ante la mirada apenada de su hija. Levantó una mano y acarició las hebras rosas de la muchacha, que no hizo más que verla de reojo, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

–No estés triste, solo serán unos días. –la consuela con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Me dejarás sola en casa? –cuestiona con inocencia.

– ¡No seas así! Ya estás bastante grande para mantener la casa por unos días– recrimina.

Sakura deja salir una pequeña risa, dándole la razón a su madre. Unos días en casa solo no sonaba mal después de todo.

–Creo que ya deberías irte– dice su madre con la mirada fija en el reloj colgado en la pared. –son cerca de las 7:30, apresúrate. –

Sakura se levanta de la mesa con pesar, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela pero era necesario si quería tener buenas calificaciones.

–Está bien, iré a buscar mi mochila– ayudó a su madre a levantar los utensilios de la mesa, luego se dirigió al segundo piso en busca de sus cosas para poder irse.

Ya con su mochila en un hombro, Sakura se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, y sin más se fue de su casa.

En el camino hacia la parada de buses, comenzó a pensar en lo de anoche, y el sentimiento de culpa volvió arraigar en su sistema. De todas las cosas en las que debía sentirse así, esa sería la última, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de la cara volteada de Sasuke y de las consecuencias que podría traer esto.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, es sobre la segunda cosa que sabía de esa noche. Al menos una teoría en base a las fotografías y de algunos hechos que sucedieron al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, si llegara ser cierta estaría en un lío tremendo.

Observó el cielo gris, tan opaco que llegaba a deprimirla. Al fondo de la calle se acercaba el bus que la llevaría a la escuela.

Soltó un suspiro.

Al parecer tendría que hablar con Ino por mucho que le pese el orgullo.

.

.

.

.

–S-Sakura-chan –llamó la pelinegra.

La recién nombrada miró hacia su costado en donde se acercaba la chica de ojos blancos. Ambas estaban cerca de la entrada de la escuela, una vez que la chica la alcanzó comenzaron a andar hacia su aula correspondiente.

–Buenos días Hina-chan –saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

–B-Buenos días S-Sakura-chan– la saludó de vuelta con timidez. – ¿No v-vamos a esperar a Ino-chan? –preguntó con cautela.

Al ver que la pelirosa no hablaba, imaginó que seguía enojada con Ino. No la culpaba, ella tampoco la perdonaba del todo, pero aun así seguía siendo su amiga por muchos errores que cometa. Solo esperaba que Sakura pensara lo mismo, y pudieran conversar las tres del tema con más calma.

La ojiblanaca se detuvo abruptamente en el camino, dejando a la pelirosa confundida. La chica observaba algún punto de la entrada de la escuela con la cara llena de una extraña sorpresa. No entendió lo que sucedía hasta que ella corrió su mirada para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Frente a la entrada, muchos estudiantes comenzaron a remolinarse y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, desde su posición no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos saber el porqué de la conmoción. Volvió a observar a la pelinegra que al parecer, ella sí logró vislumbrar el motivo de tanto revuelo.

– ¿Viste algo Hina-chan? –preguntó curiosa.

–Mira…– Hinata acercó a la pelirosa hacia sí y apuntó con su mano derecha en algún punto en la multitud.

Seguía sin poder ver nada entre el gentío, hasta que una figura salió de ellos. Sakura abrió los ojos espantada al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Entre la masa de estudiantes salió ni nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, con los brazos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de escuela. Caminaba despreocupado, sin importarle que todo el mundo lo estaba viendo, más precisamente, su rostro moreteado.

Desde la distancia, Sakura podía ver el lado izquierdo de su rostro con manchas rojas y moradas contrastando con su piel pálida. Debió darle una tremenda paliza, porque las tonalidades eran demasiado evidentes en su mejilla.

Poco a poco Sasuke se fue acercando al pasillo de las aulas en donde estaban paradas justamente ellas.

Sakura estaba demasiado perturbada como para moverse. El escalofrío que tantas veces había sentido cuando él estaba cerca recorrió su columna, y sintió unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caer por su cuello y nuca. Las manos comenzaron a temblar de pavor y su corazón martillaba con fuerza cada segundo que pasaba… cada vez que él se acercaba.

Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca. No lo miró a los ojos, la vergüenza la embargó como una cubeta de agua fría por todo su cuerpo, esperando que él virara hacia otro lado y se fuera a donde sea. Pero él no giró a ningún lado, seguía con la caminata despreocupada hacia su dirección.

¿Qué haría? ¿Debía huir? ¿Salir corriendo como una cobarde?

Ya no había tiempo, Sasuke estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

Levantó la mirada por inercia, y pudo observar con horror la herida en su labio inferior. Era una pequeña línea vertical de un color rojo oscuro justo al lado de los moretones. No se notaba a la distancia, pero ahora que estaba más cerca podía ver esa herida que hasta ahora, había pasado desapercibida.

No quería ver sus ojos, no quería seguir levantando la vista, de verdad. Juró por Dios que no era su intención hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo.

Levantó la maldita mirada hacia sus ojos negros.

Sasuke no la observó en ningún momento, todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó, y más, cuando él pasó de largo justo a su lado.

Pudo llegar a sentir la ventisca que provocó su indiferencia, pero además pudo sentir su aroma varonil llenado el espacio en el que estaba. Aguantó la respiración, no sabiendo si fue por la tensión del momento o por algo más.

Creyó que todo había pasado. Si Sasuke la había ignorado es porque habrá entendido que no debía jugar con ella. Al final no se tuvo que sentir culpable por el golpe, mientras que Sasuke aprendiera la lección, todo estaría bien.

¿Cierto?

Los pasos del Uchiha dejaron de escucharse por el corredor… y no fue porque él se haya ido.

Sakura seguía con la respiración atascada en su garganta, su cuerpo se tensó más que nunca al sentir la presencia de Sasuke detrás de ella. Él se había detenido justo detrás suyo podía sentirlo, lo sabía.

Con lentitud, Sakura fue girando la cabeza hacia su costado hasta visualizar la amplia espalda del pelinegro. Subió un poco más la mirada hasta chocar con los ojos de Sasuke.

La bilis subió por su garganta al verlo. Él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero eso era suficiente para hacerle temblar las piernas del miedo.

Había visto miradas densas, de odio y de desprecio. Había visto como la observaba con mofa y burla, con recelo y enojo. Miradas demandantes, exigentes y caprichosos, e incluso lo había visto furibundo cuando perdía los estribos. Pero jamás en toda su vida, le había dirigido esa mirada tan aterradora.

No, era peor que eso.

Los siempre oscuros ojos de Sasuke estaban nublados por algo que ella jamás había visto en alguien, pero estaba segura de que esos ojos eran exclusivamente para ella. Porque si de algo sabía, era que él jamás había recibido un golpe como ese. Ella es la primera y única persona que ha logrado lastimarlo de esa manera.

Y supo que él se las iba a cobrar.

La haría sufrir de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola! Qué tal?**

 **Esta vez sí que me demoré xd no voy a dar excusas porque no las hay.**

 **Por ahora quería saber que tal voy? Les gusta este capítulo?**

 **Primero que nada quería aclarar que la frase de Edgar Allan Poe la puse porque cuando la leí, no pude evitar relacionarlo con la historia y hasta donde quería llegar. El personaje de Sasuke es demasiado intenso, ya que se la ha pasado toda su vida reprimiendo sus emociones y más hacia ella. Lo que quiero decir es que si no fuera lo sucedido en la fiesta, Sasuke jamás se hubiera atrevido hacer lo que está haciendo. Esa noche significó, literalmente hablando, el colapso y la liberación de esas emociones. Y se cegó más al saber que ella le correspondía… de alguna manera más física que otra cosa, pero él no lo notó hasta después. Creo que eso es lo que quería expresar. Se habrá notado aunque sea un poco?**

 **Lo segundo (y ha de ser sincera) este capítulo es importante, porque habla de un tema que sucede mucho en las fiestas, especialmente en las discotecas. En donde los chicos drogan a las muchachas para poder abusar más fácilmente de ellas.**

 **Así que chicas… OJO EN LAS FIESTAS. Cuando vayan a una discoteca, pueden pedirle al barman que les sirvan alcohol de una botella CERRADA. No se fíen de nadie, tengan cuidado y protéjanse. Porque personas como Suigetsu (el perfil que le puse al personaje) son más comunes de lo que creen.**

 **Volviendo a lo anterior…**

 **Al fin se revela la verdad entre Sasuke y Sakura en esa fiesta! :D o al menos el inicio, porque todavía no se sabe cómo termina jiji**

 **Me demoré un montón en narrar esa parte porque no tenía idea de cómo escribir lo más romántico posible sin perder el momento hot y ni ser tan empalagosa tampoco. Funcionó?**

 **De todos modos lo que más me interesaba era mostrar un poco más de Naruhina, y tenía pensado escribir más de hecho, pero se me iba a ser demasiado largo de por sí. Así que lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo en donde prometo que habrá un momento lime de esta pareja. Les aseguro que estos dos sí que se la rifaron xdxd**

 **Como ven la Sakurita va a tener la casa sola eaeaaa ;) pero no se hagan ilusiones, porque no habrá fiesta (creo), solo más momentos creepy de Sasuke. Me encantahh**

 **Sé que algunos no le gustó mucho lo que hizo Ino con las fotografías… pero bueno, creo que ya saben un poco a donde va esto xdd Se menciona un poquito, casi casual, pero bien relevante para más adelante.**

 **Ahora que lo veo, cada vez estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos por dioh.**

 **Por último agradezco ENORMEMENTE a tooooodos los que comentaron 3**

 **No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen al saber que les gusta esta extraña historia xd**

 **Nos leemos luego ;)**

 **Goda.X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa! He vuelto!**

 **Aparecí con un nuevo capítulo y bien largo para darle sazón. (Está demás decir sobre mi tardanza de meses, me disculpo)**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: Contiene lime explícito (de esos bien ricos, ya tu sae mameh) así que si no te gustan este tipo de contenido, te sugiero que te abstengas de seguir leyendo (el lime está al final, de todas maneras).**

 **Sin más que aclarar,**

 **A leer! :)**

* * *

 _Las gotas de sudor caen por su frente, deslizándose por su mejilla hinchada y rojiza hasta llegar al mentón._

 _Sakura tenía un leve hematoma en su pómulo derecho, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención. Debía concentrase en su objetivo o sino podría recibir otro golpe como aquel, a pesar de eso no significaba que estaba en calma, todo lo contrario._

– _Concéntrate._ – _La voz autoritaria del hombre frente a ella, logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento._

 _No perdió la guardia en ningún momento, la pose de defensa seguía allí, aguardando a que el hombre se acercara lo suficiente para atacarlo._

 _El hombre frente a ella mantenía la mirada fría y hasta calculadora en la pequeña Sakura, con los brazos y piernas extendidas, sopesando el minuto adecuado para su siguiente movimiento._

 _Sakura no pudo evitar tragar saliva, pero lo hizo lo más disimuladamente posible para que él no se diera cuenta de sus dudas, o al menos es lo que pensaba a sus escasos ocho años. Sin embargo, el hombre quien la había atacado, la conocía bastante bien como para que ella pudiera engañarlo._

 _Y eso fue lo que necesito para que volviera a atacarla._

 _En una milésima de segundo, el hombre avanzó un paso hacia delante y de un movimiento lanzó una patada hacia la niña. Sakura a penas y pudo contener el golpe con sus pequeños y delgados brazos, pero fue demasiado fuerte como para derribarla y caer a unos metros del lugar._

– _¡Levántate! –demandó con enfado aquel hombre._ – _Ya deberías haberlo aprendido. Es la quinta vez que utilizo la misma patada, y sigues sin responder._ – _le recriminó, observando a la niña retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, sin un ápice de sentimentalismo en su rostro._ – _Concéntrate de una vez, Sakura._ – _volvió a insistir._

 _La pequeña Sakura levantó su rostro con esfuerzo para mirar a ese par de ojos fríos y responderle sin que le temblara la voz._

– _Sí, padre…_ – _murmuró. Se apoyó con sus manos al suelo y trató de levantarse con lentitud, aquel golpe la había dejado sin aire._

– _Habla más fuerte._ – _reprochó su padre. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de su tono enojado y hasta desdeñoso._

– _Sí, padre. –habló con más fuerza la pelirosa, aun así su voz sonó medio hueca._

 _Siempre que llegaba el momento en el que tenía que medirle su fuerza, la pequeña chica le llegaba un agudo dolor en el estómago, y le nublaba los sentidos. En momentos como aquellos, en el que los nervios y el miedo se apoderaban de ella, no podía mostrar sus habilidades como quería. No era lo mismo que practicar con su Sensei y sus compañeros; con quienes se apoyaba, caía y volvía a levantarse una y otra vez hasta conseguir formar y aprender nuevas técnicas de artes marciales._

 _Pero ahí, con su padre frente a ella…_

 _Sentía que no había avanzado nada en la academia, que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y su padre le seguía dando la espalda. Se sentía tan mediocre…_

 _Al fin se levantó del suelo, algo sucia y sudorosa, pero logró hacerlo. Sin embargo, su padre solo la observó de manera altiva, con su rostro estoico sin demostrar nada más allá que su seriedad. Levantó sus brazos una vez más en una característica pose de pelea._

 _Podría ser miedosa frente a su padre, media temblorosa y dudosa, y hasta no daba todo de sí en sus prácticas, pero lo que sí no podía negarle su padre; es lo increíblemente orgullosa y testadura que era. Podría derribarla mil veces y ella seguiría levantándose, porque ella no se rendiría._

 _Le probaría que ella sí podía hacerlo._

 _Y su nueva determinación brilló en sus ojos verdes._

 _Tomó impulso y corrió hacia delante con los brazos extendidos en su cara y costados. En el último momento pudo ver como su padre levantaba nuevamente su pierna para atizarle un golpe, pero esta vez iba preparada. No caería con la misma técnica._

 _Esperó a que su pierna estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de su costado, y en un segundo se agachó esquivando la patada. En ese ángulo, Sakura pudo ver que su padre había descuidado su costado, por lo que no perdió tiempo y se decidió a atacarlo._

 _Kizashi se dio cuenta de su error, y antes de que el puño de la pequeña pelirosa se estampara en sus costillas bajó su brazo derecho, recibiendo el golpe de lleno en su palma._

 _Sakura se sorprendió de la rapidez de sus movimientos, sin embargo ese segundo de desconcentración le costó caro, ya que su padre con la palma extendida, agarró su muñeca y la jaló con fuerza hacia él._

 _No pudo reaccionar a tiempo._

 _Ya para entonces, su padre estaba formando su puño en alto. Pero cuando levantó la mirada hacía él, no pudo evitar congelarse al observar su rostro._

 _El golpe le llegó directo a su cara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El tamborileo de sus dedos no dejaba de sonar contra la madera del suelo._

 _Sentado en las escaleras de su casa se encontraba el pequeño rubio, con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada, como si estuviera esperando a alguien._

 _De hecho era así._

 _El pequeño Naruto había invitado a sus dos mejores amigos a jugar en su casa a aquella tarde, ya que hace unos días su padre le había obsequiado un nuevo juego para su consola, y estaba algo impaciente por mostrárselo a sus amigos._

 _Aunque siendo sinceros, la paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes de todos modos._

 _Dejó de tamborilear sus dedos en las escaleras al escuchar un ruido afuera de su casa. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana que estaba aún lado de la puerta de entrada. Desde la distancia reconoció la inconfundible cabellera rosada de Sakura, que se acercaba a paso lento a su hogar._

 _Sin esperar a que la chica tocara la puerta, este la abrió de sopetón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

– _¡Hola Saku...! –cortó su saludo de pronto. La sonrisa del rubio se congeló y, poco a poco fue bajando las comisuras de sus labios en consternación. – S-Sakura-chan…–murmuró impresionado el blondo al ver el rostro de su amiga._

– _Hola Naruto –Saludo la pelirosa con una media sonrisa, como si nada pasara._

 _Como si las magulladuras y moretones de su rostro no fueran nada._

– _¡Sakura-chan! –Volvió a nombrarla con impresión. – ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –exclamó, abriendo más la puerta para que la chica pudiera pasar._

 _La pelirosa no contestó de inmediato, se tomó el tiempo de entrar a la casa del rubio y dirigirse a paso lento a la sala del recinto. Naruto cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apresuró en seguirla._

– _No es nada. –consoló la chica sin perder la sonrisa. Pero para Naruto, le pareció casi forzada. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la figura de su madre se hizo presente en la sala. Llevaba una gran caja entre sus brazos y por la expresión de su rostro, al parecer pesaba bastante._

– _¡Uff! Hola Sakura-chan –saludó la mujer reparando en la chica, pero al igual que Naruto, su cara se transformó en desconcierto y sorpresa al percatarse del estado de la pelirosa._

– _¡Pero que…!– exclamó Kushina dejando caer la caja al suelo, que provocó un ligero temblor en toda la estancia. Se acercó a la pequeña y se puso de cuclillas hasta estar a su altura. – ¿Qué te pasó? – inquirió en un tono preocupado, levantando su mentón para examinarla con más detenimiento. –Eso es un golpe directo… alguien te pegó. –afirmó, frunciendo el ceño._

 _Naruto, que se había quedado extrañamente callado hasta el momento, fue quien tomó la palabra._

– _¿Te enfrentaste a alguien? –aventuró el muchacho, acercándose a ambas mujeres._

 _La pelirosa se sentía muy incómoda ante la situación, por lo que decidió responder lo más naturalmente._

– _No es nada. –reiteró la muchacha con una media sonrisa algo nerviosa. –Las competencias en la academia son algo rudas, eso es todo. –contestó, un poco más confiada._

– _Oh… ya veo –dijo Kushina más tranquila. – Artes marciales ¿eh? ¡Y con lo pequeña que eres! Solo espero que tu contrincante haya quedado peor, ¿no? –bromeó la mujer dándole un par de palmeadas en la cabeza antes de levantarse._

 _El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. Se obligó a sonreír._

– _S-si…–menciona no muy convencida. Sin embargo la mujer no lo nota y vuelve a sonreír confiada._

 _La escena fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, haciendo que Naruto diera un ligero respingo._

– _¡Ese debe ser Sasuke-Teme! –exclama entusiasmado el chico. Se apresuró a la entrada para recibir a su amigo, pero fue retenido por su madre que le tironeó una de sus orejas. – ¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –_

– _¡Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito! –recriminó molesta su madre. Dejó de tironear su oreja para ser ella quien abriera la puerta de entrada._

 _Sakura pudo ver como el rubio se sonrojaba de la vergüenza y esquivaba su mirada hacia otro lado, sobándose la oreja, que en ese momento se estaba comenzando a tornarse colorado._

– _¡Hola! Que gusto volver a verte…–la voz de Kushina llegó hasta la sala, siendo escuchado por los dos pequeños que se observaron curiosos._

– _¡Ven, Sakura-chan! –animó el blondo, saliendo de la estancia para ir hasta su madre. La pelirosa fue tras él, igual de curiosa._

– _Hmp… Hola –la voz inconfundible de Sasuke se hizo presente._

 _En la entrada de la casa estaba Sasuke y Naruto. El primero lo miraba con aburrimiento y el segundo estaba que rebosaba de hiperactividad._

 _Sin embargo, no estaban solos. Por supuesto estaba la madre de Naruto, quien hablaba con un muchacho justo al lado de Sasuke. Se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor._

 _Era un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello era largo amarrado en una coleta baja, igual de oscuro que sus ojos. De hecho, se parecía increíblemente a Sasuke._

 _Se tensó un poco._

 _Cuando llegó a un lado de Naruto, el pequeño Sasuke recién reparó en ella. Se quedó unos segundos demás observándola, suponía que eran por sus magulladuras de su cara._

 _Frunció sus labios y bajó la mirada al suelo._

 _No lo diría ahí frente a todos, por supuesto. Pero cuando se quedaran solos en la habitación del rubio, él aprovecharía la oportunidad de insultarla y humillarla por sus heridas, y como siempre, ella lo ignoraría… o quizás le contestaría, dependiendo de su humor._

– _¡Hola Itachi! –el alegre saludo de Naruto hacia el muchacho, la hizo levantar la mirada._

– _Hola, Naruto– contestó con tranquilidad el nombrado._

 _Aparentemente, el muchacho debía tener unos trece o catorce años más o menos, puesto que es mucho mayor que ellos. Lucía pacífico, a pesar de tener un semblante serio. Se podía apreciar un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, dándole un toque más sereno y simpático a su persona._

– _Hace mucho que no te veía, Itachi –comentó la madre del rubio. – ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Minato llegará en unas pocas horas, podríamos cenar todos juntos– invitó Kushina con una sonrisa._

– _Agradezco su invitación, Kushina-san, pero mi padre me espera –rechazó de forma cortés. – De hecho, me pidió que le llevase unas cosas que usted tiene, me parece. – agregó._

– _¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido –llevó un dedo a su mentón súbitamente, como si recordara algo. –Es una caja grande y algo pesada ¿podrás llevarlo a casa tú solo? – le preguntó algo preocupada._

– _No se preocupe– volvió a sonreír el muchacho._

– _Lo tengo en la sala… ¡Ven, pasa! –dijo antes de darse la vuelta._

 _Sakura observaba de reojo al muchacho de forma curiosa. Mientras todos se dirigían a la sala, ella se acercó a su rubio amigo y le codeó su costado para llamar su atención._

– _Oye, Naruto ¿Quién es él? –le susurró al oído._

– _Oh… él es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi– dijo de igual forma. Ambos chicos estaban detrás de los pelinegros, cuchicheando entre sí, provocando el enojo del más joven._

– _¿De qué tanto hablan? –cuestionó el chico de forma grosera, observando a ambos intercaladamente con una mirada acusadora._

– _Nada…–contestó la pelirosa en un murmullo, casi con inocencia._

– _Sakura-chan solo quería saber quién era Itachi– respondió Naruto con simpleza._

 _Sakura se sonrojó del poco tacto que tuvo el rubio para con ella. La vergüenza la embargó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que ambos pelinegros la observaban. Uno la miraba de forma despectiva, casi con molestia. Pero el otro, más específicamente el hermano mayor, la miraba más con curiosidad que otra cosa._

 _Sin embargo, en vez de enojarse o ignorarla como solía hacerlo Sasuke, Itachi le sonrió con soltura. Paró su caminar, dejando que la madre de Naruto se perdiera por el pasillo, y se dio la vuelta hasta estar frente a la pelirosa._

 _Sakura se sintió nerviosa. No conocía al muchacho, solo sabía que es hermano del tipo que la trata mal, por lo que de igual forma, se preparó para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque que pudiera hacerle en su contra._

 _Sin embargo, Itachi se agachó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la pelirosa, pero lejos de insultarla o amenazarla, le sonrió con amabilidad y un destello fraternal cruzó por sus ojos, luciendo más mayor de lo que era realmente._

– _Disculpa, no me presenté. Me llamo Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke. –saludó el muchacho sin quitar su mirada de la pelirosa._

– _Am… Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto Itachi-san –le devolvió el saludo con educación y timidez._

– _Hmp… –Sasuke interrumpió la escena con su característico monosílabo. Evidentemente no estaba nada contento que su hermano simpatizara con… ella._

 _Itachi observó al malhumorado de su hermano menor. El ceño fruncido y la mueca de descontento, le daba a entender que a Sasuke no le agrada que hablara con la pequeña niña, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?_

 _Volvió su atención a la chica._

– _Espero que lo que haya sucedido no sea nada grave –comentó el muchacho._

 _Sakura tardó unos segundos en entender a qué se refería. Con dedos torpes y temblorosos tocó a un costado de su rostro moreteado, en donde tenía la hinchazón más grande. Se avergonzó que la viera de aquella manera, él estaba siendo muy amable para con ella… todo lo contrario a Sasuke._

– _Am… no, nada –habló no muy segura. Se espantó al ver que Itachi la estaba evaluando, pero no sus heridas, sino sus expresiones. Tal cual como lo hacía su madre, e inevitablemente corrió la mirada al sentirse expuesta frente a él._

 _Si Itachi la descubrió o no, no lo demostró. Se limitó a fruncir brevemente los labios antes de posar su mano encima de su pequeña cabeza, revolviendo con suavidad sus rosados cabellos._

 _El gesto amable y gentil la hizo levantar la mirada hacia él. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrosarse por aquella muestra de cariño, no esperaba que el hermano mayor de Sasuke fuera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Dulce, quizás._

– _Lamento si mi hermano te haya molestado…–comenta, sin quitar su mano de su cabeza._

 _El susodicho dio un ligero respingo, cruzándose de brazos ante las palabras de su hermano. No le agradaba para nada la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo. De hecho, Sasuke era bastante celoso y egoísta con su hermano mayor, no le gustaba compartirlo con nadie, incluso de Naruto. Por lo tanto, verlo siendo cariñoso con… esa molesta de pelo rosa, lo ponía de los nervios._

– _A veces Sasuke puede ser un poco rudo con la gente…–dijo con una pequeña risa. Escuchó un gruñido de parte de su hermano menor, dando a entender que no le hizo ninguna gracia su comentario._

– _Un poco, tal vez…– concedió la pelirosa sonriendo de igual manera, ya entrando en confianza con el Uchiha mayor._

– _Pero eso es porque no sabe cómo acercarse a niñas tan bonitas como tú. –añade por último, antes de levantarse del piso._

 _Las mejillas de Sakura no pudieron estar más rojas. Sus ojos jades destellaron un brillo emocionado, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una inmensa y avergonzada alegría. Soltó una pequeña risa, de esas medias tontas y torpes, que suelen hacerlo las niñas bobas de su escuela. No solía comportarse así, pero no pudo evitarlo._

 _Era la primera vez en su corta vida, que un chico la llama de esa manera…_

– _¡Itachi! ¡Aquí está la caja! –la voz de Kushina se escuchó por el pasillo._

 _Los niños observaron como la madre de Naruto llevaba consigo una enorme y pesada caja. Naruto y Sakura reconocieron la misma caja que había traído minutos antes de la llegada de los Uchihas. Itachi se apresuró a socorrer a la mujer tomando el pesado objeto entre sus brazos._

– _Uff… muchas gracias ¿estás seguro que puedes llevarlo tú solo? –insistió la mujer, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas._

 _El pelinegro se limitó a asentir._

 _Aparentemente, la caja no pesaba tanto en los brazos del primogénito Uchiha, ya que lo sostenía con gran facilidad. Todo lo contario de Kushina, que se sobaba la espalda disimuladamente por culpa del excesivo peso en su cuerpo._

– _Creo que eso sería todo. Muchas gracias, Kushina-san –agradeció educadamente. Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. La madre de Naruto se adelantó, para ser ella quien abriera la puerta para el chico._

– _Gracias a ti ¡Saluda a Mikoto de mi parte! ¿Sí? –pidió con una enorme sonrisa, tan característica de los Uzumaki._

– _Por supuesto. – antes de irse, observó por última vez a los niños. –Hasta pronto. –se despidió de ellos._

– _¡Nos vemos, Itachi! ¡Dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto, que hasta entonces se había quedado callado durante toda la interacción. Y es que, fue bastante entretenido ver como Sasuke casi pierde la calma al ver a su hermano siendo fraternal con otra persona que no sea él, y aún más al ver, que esa persona era ni nada menos que la chica que tanto le caía mal._

– _Hasta pronto, Itachi-san…–se despidió la pelirosa aun con la enorme sonrisa estampada en todo su rostro, haciéndola resplandecer a pesar de las magulladuras._

 _Por ese minúsculo instante, dejó de importarle los moretones de su rostro, el cabello corto y tosco, o el largo de su camiseta con el estampado de su videojuego favorito. Solo por ese instante, se dio el lujo de sentirse bonita y femenina, algo que nunca se permitió hacerlo, pero que ahora podía tomarse un momento para disfrutarlo._

 _Al verla, Itachi sonrió. Y en una fracción de segundo observó a su hermano, siendo el único quien no se despidió de él._

 _Su sonrisa se ensanchó más._

" _Vaya… qué sorpresa" –pensó. Dio medio vuelta y desapareció detrás de la puerta._

– _¡Bien! –habló Kushina, una vez que Itachi se hubiera ido. –Iré a preparar la cena ¿por qué no van arriba a jugar con tu nuevo juego, Naruto? –sugirió su madre, dirigiéndose a la cocina._

– _¡Si! ¡Vamos chicos! –exclamó eufórico el pequeño blondo. Se apresuró a correr por las escaleras siendo seguido por la pelirosa. Sin embargo, Sasuke que estaba inusualmente callado (más de lo que era), avanzó a paso acompasado, sin prisa._

 _La sonrisa de Sakura no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento. Al llegar a la habitación del rubio, vio que éste ya había encendido la consola, y en ese momento, estaba buscando algo desesperadamente por toda la habitación._

– _¿Qué estás buscando? –preguntó, acercándose a él._

– _¡El videojuego! ¡¿Dónde lo dejé?! –chilló el blondo, dando vueltas los almohadones en su cama._

– _Quizás lo guardaste en otra parte…–sugirió la pelirosa._

 _Naruto dio un súbito salto con los ojos bien abiertos, asustando en el proceso a la pelirosa, quien lo observó sin entender._

– _¡La oficina de papá! De seguro lo dejé allí, dattebayo. –exclamó. Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo por la puerta de su habitación._

 _La alegría que la embargó en todo el recorrido hasta allí, fue interrumpido por el incómodo silencio que empezó a formase en la habitación._

 _Sasuke y Sakura se habían quedado solos._

 _Sabía que en aquellas circunstancias, el pelinegro aprovechaba el tiempo en discriminarla o mofarse de ella. Por lo que poco a poco, su entusiasmo fue decayendo, previniendo algún comentario mordaz, referente al trato que había tenido con su hermano._

 _Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda. Se notaba por sus hombros tensionados, que estaba a punto de perder la calma._

 _La insultaría. Eso estaba claro, le diría cosas como: "Con mi hermano no te metas, boba", "Pareces Quasimodo con tantos golpes" o su frase favorita, "Eres una molesta de pelo rosa", como solía llamarla casi siempre._

 _De un momento a otro, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, con la cara más seria que nunca. En dos zancadas ya estaba frente a la pelirosa, que lo observó de vuelta con la frente en alto, lista para recibir cualquier insulto. Sin embargo, el pelinegro la evaluó antes de decirle nada; poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión a una más mosqueada y refunfuñante, como si algo le llegó a molestar aún más._

– _¡No eres tan bonita! –habló de pronto el pelinegro, dejando a la chica consternada._

 _Un segundo… ¿Había oído bien?_

 _Dos… tres segundos de silencio._

 _¿Era en serio? ¿Ese es su mejor insulto?_

 _Podía fácilmente pasar de él y hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero el rostro del pelinegro ya no estaba tan seria como antes. Ahora mostraba una expresión diferente, algo cautelosa, como si esperara su reacción._

 _Lo intentó, pero no lo pudo evitar, ni sabía porque lo hizo. Solo sabe que tuvo unas enormes ganas de hacerlo y, sin poder contenerse lo soltó en plena cara del Uchiha._

 _Sakura se rio._

– _Pff… ¡Jajajajajaja! –carcajeó llevando una mano hacia su boca, en un intento de aminorar su risa._

 _No se reía porque su comentario fuera gracioso, se reía porque lo dijo casi de forma insegura y como si con ese comentario banal pudiera afectarla. Eso era un poco decepcionante, esperaba algún comentario más ofensivo, alguna comparación de su rostro con algún tipo de animal o alguna amenaza._

 _Quizás sea el hecho de que no se sentía de esa manera, puede que el comentario de ese muchacho dulce la haya afectado un poco… tan solo un poco. Por lo que no podía evitar sonreír y reírse a pesar de su intento de ofensa._

 _Poco a poco paró de reírse y observó al pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír._

 _Sasuke lucía levemente consternado de su repentina risa, pero no volvió abrir la boca. Se limitó a mirarla fijo con el ceño fruncido._

– _De acuerdo. Eso es lo más raro que me has dicho hasta ahora. –le habló Sakura._

 _Sí, le habló directamente. Si él lo hacía ¿por qué ella no? Y solo para cabrearlo un poco…_

– _Pero gracias, supongo. –dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión que adquiría Sasuke. –Bueno, siendo tú… también es una forma de decirme que no estoy tan mal, ¿verdad? –rio la pelirosa._

 _Observó como Sasuke la miraba impresionado, sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras. Pero al final, la que más se sorprendió fue Sakura, al ver que de un momento a otro las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearon levemente y elevaba sus brazos cruzados hasta su pecho, como un escudo en donde podía refugiarse de su traspié._

 _Sakura se incomodó de pronto. Había hecho avergonzar a Sasuke, aunque claramente ese no era su objetivo. No quería que se avergonzara de su propio comentario que resultó no tener ofensa alguna; sino cabrearlo lo suficiente para que se quedara con las ganas de soltarle una buena palabrota, pero que no haría porque Naruto llegaría en cualquier momento._

– _¡Aquí está! –el chillido de Naruto se oyó cerca de la habitación, por lo que en un segundo ya estaba dentro. Tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo, pero mantenía esa imborrable sonrisa de satisfacción al llevar su nuevo juego entre sus manos._

 _Para sacarse la incomodidad, Sakura se acercó al rubio para ver el juego que probarían esa tarde, dejando a Sasuke en donde estaban, haciendo como si el "problema" no hubiese sucedido._

– _¡Woah! Es un nuevo juego de carreras ¡es fantástico! –exclamó la pelirosa, tomando el videojuego entre sus manos. – ¡Vamos! Te apuesto a que voy a patearte el trasero en tu propio juego –lo reta._

 _Se apresuró en sentarse a los pies de la cama, mientras que el rubio instalaba el videojuego en la consola._

 _El único quien no parecía importarle era Sasuke, quien se había acercado unos pasos cerca de ellos, pero no lo suficiente para ser parte de la conversación. Esperó a que el rubio terminara de instalar el juego y se sentara aun lado de la pelirosa, para poder sentarse él aun lado del rubio, dejando a su amigo al medio entre ambos._

– _Después de que le gane a Sakura-chan, me enfrentaré a ti Teme. –afirma el rubio con demasiada confianza._

– _Hmp…–fue lo único que respondió el Uchiha._

 _Sin embargo, estaba demasiado tranquilo y pacífico, aunque claro, solo en apariencia. Ya que por dentro era todo lo contrario; era un revoltijo de emociones._

 _Sakura observó al Uchiha de reojo, pensando si él seguiría "extraño" luego de su intento-de-ofensa, pero no le importaba mucho realmente. La verdad es que estaba más atenta a la pantalla de la televisión, en donde Naruto había programado para jugar con la consola. Así que, no volvió a mirar a Sasuke ni a pensar sobre el incidente por el resto de la tarde._

 _Sin embargo, Sakura no podía estar más lejos de la realidad._

 _El pequeño pelinegro que estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas y brazos cruzados, miraba la televisión sin ver realmente. Frunció levemente sus labios en una mueca molesta y, casi de manera inconsciente, observó de reojo a la chica que estaba en el otro extremo, con la mirada concentrada en la televisión. Ella y su amigo estaban jugando con los mandos de la consola, presionando botones con rapidez y agilidad, por lo que no tenía temor alguno en ser descubierto observándola._

 _Su mueca se profundizó aún más, ante ese último pensamiento. Pero no dejó de mirarla a pesar de todo; observó sus ojos verdes fijos y concentrados, brillando de determinación. Ya la había visto antes ese brillo, cuando jugaban o hacían cualquier cosa que fuera competir, sus ojos destellaban._

 _Sabía cuánto a ella le gustaba competir, esforzarse y pelearse por la meta con quien sea, porque ella era así: competitiva y aventurera._

 _Sabía que ella no tenía miedo de ensuciarse en el barro cuando jugaban a la pelota o caerse al suelo y lastimarse, era demasiado testaruda para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Ella se levantaría una y otra vez hasta ganar la partida._

 _Sabía cuánto amaba a las artes marciales, pero también sabía cuánto le costaba conseguir la aprobación de su padre. Sí, él si sabía de ese tema, no es que ella le haya contado sobre eso, simplemente escuchó una conversación sin querer entre ella y Naruto. En donde le confiesa sus preocupaciones respecto a las constantes indiferencias de su propio padre, o las discusiones y peleas que a menudo sucedía en su hogar._

 _Sí, él sabía de esas cosas… cosas que él nunca quiso ver ni entender… cosas que él estaba muy bien sin saber de ellas. ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba observándola sin que nadie lo viera? ¿Por qué empezó a fijarse en sus gestos y expresiones? ¿Sus costumbres y manías?_

 _Esas cosas debería estar preguntándose alguien como el tonto de Naruto, no alguien como él._

 _Precisamente él._

"… _Es una forma de decirme que no estoy tan mal, ¿verdad?..."_

 _Gruñó para sus adentros._

 _Sakura no tenía ni idea de cuan certeras fueron esas palabras. Ni cuanto calaron dentro de Sasuke… hasta el punto de hacerlo sonrojar._

 _Apretó sus manos hasta hacerlas puños entre sus brazos._

 _¿Qué si Sakura es bonita?_

 _Observó bien su rostro, desde el color de su cabello, la forma de sus cejas, el contorno de sus ojos, el largo de sus pestañas, su respingada y pequeña nariz, el brillo natural de sus labios e, incluso, las hinchazones y moretones violetas y rojizos que se encontraban en sus pómulos y frente._

 _Y a pesar de eso… a pesar de esas magulladuras… a pesar de vestir así o comportarse de forma varonil. Ella en verdad…_

 _Ella…_

– _¡Si! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! –gritó con euforia la pelirosa, levantando uno de sus brazos en un puño, triunfante. El destello en sus ojos verdes se hizo presente, evidenciando su entusiasmo y su espíritu competitivo._

 _Sí… Sakura era bonita, tanto por dentro como por fuera._

 _Y ante esa afirmación, el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"¿Se peleó con alguien?" "¡Escuché que se peleó con una banda de delincuentes!" "¡No! Yo escuché que eran de otra escuela…" "¡¿Cinco contra uno?! Eso es de cobardes…"

Los comentarios y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Después de ver a Sasuke, el chico más codiciado por las féminas entrar a la escuela con la cara moreteada, los alumnos estallaron en chismes y cotilleos en las esquinas.

No hace falta decir, cuán lejos están de la realidad. Aunque los chismes son muchos mejores a como fueron realmente, ya que sería bastante insultante y humillante decir que fue golpeado por una chica, y más si fue la talentosísima estudiante de artes marciales, Haruno Sakura.

Claro que ese título quedaría mucho mejor, considerando el tipo de persona que es Uchiha Sasuke y de lo que ha estado haciendo en estos últimos meses a escondidas. Si la gente se llegara a enterar de su sucio secretito, de seguro ya no sería tan popular entre las chicas, y sería visto como lo que realmente es: un acosador.

–Sakura-chan… ¿estás bien?–preguntó la ojiblanca, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

La pelirosa pestañó un par de veces antes de reparar en ella. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente al aula de clases.

–Oh… sí, sí, lo siento Hina-chan –se disculpó la chica con una ligera sonrisa, en un intento de despejar su mente.

– ¿Entramos? –sugirió su tímida amiga. Sakura solo se limitó en asentir a lo dicho.

Ambas se adentraron al aula, que en ese momento se encontraba la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero a quién más le interesaban ver era Ino. Ella se encontraba sentada sola en su pupitre, con la cara enterrada en su teléfono móvil, presionando botones a toda velocidad.

Se sentaron cada una en su puesto al lado de la rubia, en completo silencio.

Ino no se percató de las chicas, hasta que Hinata se acercó a saludar, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Tanto la rubia como las dos chicas, se encontraban incómodas y algo serias, pero la que ganaba en seriedad era Sakura, quien mantenía su mirada orgullosa hacia al frente.

Ino carraspeó ante el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando, pero la incomodidad seguía a flote. Con algo de inseguridad se acercó a la pelinegra en un intento de entablar una conversación, sin embargo, la chica solo le dedicó una media sonrisa y asentir de vez en cuando lo que le decía la rubia.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, su amiga ojiblanca era demasiado buena para ignorarla, pero eso no significaba que estaba a gusto con ella. Sabía que tras la discusión del día anterior, las chicas no podían estar más decepcionadas de ella, y no era para menos. Realmente, ella se había excedido con las fotos, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con el enojo de sus amigas, pero una parte de sí; le decía que no todo es su culpa.

Sí, ella no recuerda mucho de esa noche, y que toda la evidencia hasta ahora encontrada le decían que ella es la culpable de los hechos, pero…

¿Cómo decirlo?

No sabía explicarlo muy bien, pero Ino tenía la sensación de que algo del puzle no cuadraba.

Algunas piezas llenaban las esquinas del vacío, dándole forma a las memorias de esa noche. Y otras, más grandes y complejas no encajaban como debiese ser. Podrían parecerse o adecuarse a la situación, pero al mirar todo el cuadro completo, simplemente esa parte no pertenece del todo allí, y la única manera de demostrarlo… era removiendo las piezas del puzle.

Apretó su teléfono entre sus dedos.

.

.

.

La primera clase pasó demasiado rápido. La asignatura no era tan compleja, pero entre los debates y opiniones entre los estudiantes sobre la filosofía de los antiguos griegos, hizo que la clase se hiciera más corta de lo habitual.

En ese momento, las chicas caminaron hacia el patio en completo silencio hasta llegar debajo del árbol, en el que usualmente es el lugar de descanso de Naruto.

Sakura no tenía la intención de llegar hasta allí. La verdad es que estaba pensando en hablar con Naruto, y quizás por eso, inconscientemente, sus piernas la condujeron hasta allí. No obstante, no había nadie cerca de ahí, lo que significa que su rubio amigo debe estar en otra parte.

Miró en automático a la ojiblanca.

Hinata de repente se puso tensa, con la mirada gacha y algo avergonzada.

Mordió al interior de su mejilla en frustración. Había sido una tonta al caminar sin pensar a donde realmente iba.

Olvidó que toda esta situación no la estaba viviendo sola, tanto ella como Hinata están metidas en este embrollo. Cada una de manera diferente, por supuesto, pero no menos compleja. Aunque ni la misma Hinata lo sepa, la verdadera razón del distanciamiento de Naruto ocurrió en esa fiesta. No lo podía confirmar del todo, pero tenía sus sospechas y podía apostar a que era así, es por eso que debía hablar con Naruto.

Sin embargo, no es solo por eso…

Si en verdad Naruto recuerda lo sucedido en esa noche, entonces es el único quien tendría las respuestas que ella estaba buscando, pero hay algo en todo esto que la mantiene inquieta…

¿Por qué ocultarlo?

Ella recuerda que la mayoría de sus amigos habían dicho que no recordaban nada sobre esa noche. Y los que no habían bebido _tanto_ , recuerdan fragmentos de la fiesta y de que, de un momento a otro, había mucha gente en la cabaña.

Pero ahora, pensándolo bien…

Ella no recuerda algún comentario de Naruto sobre la fiesta. Siendo él tan hiperactivo y hablador, debió haber hecho o dicho algo sobre lo "magnífico" que fue (resumen de todos los comentarios de la gente). Pero no, no podía recordar nada. Como todos estaban más preocupados en ordenar y limpiar todo el desastre, podría ser que no lo escuchó o simplemente estaba igual de preocupado en ayudar en reorganizar la cabaña de Ino.

Sakura observó a esta última.

Ya era hora de dejar su orgullo aun lado.

–Ino –llamó la pelirosa.

La recién nombrada dio un respingo ante su llamado: no esperaba que la pelirosa le hablara directamente y en tan poco tiempo.

–Necesitamos hablar. –comenzó la pelirosa, cruzándose de brazos.

–Creo que tienes razón, debemos hablar. –dijo Ino, exhalando una gran cantidad de aire antes de retomar su confianza y encararla.

Hinata, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. Se posicionó frente a ambas chicas con precaución, no quería que sus amigas pelearan entre ellas, por lo que ante cualquier circunstancia sospechosa, ella intervendría.

– ¿Terminaste de ver las fotografías? –preguntó la pelirosa con seriedad.

–La verdad es que no…– confiesa Ino. –Te diré la verdad, ni las he mirado desde que se fueron. –aseguró.

Sakura muerde su labio inferior con duda, así que pensó bien lo que iba a decir antes de responder.

–De acuerdo… Yo las vi ayer al llegar a casa –se detuvo abruptamente, rememorando el puñetazo que le propinó al Uchiha. Por el momento no es buenas idea de hablar de eso, tenía que concentrase a lo que quería llegar primero. –No me resolvió las dudas que tenía respecto hacia… cierto sujeto. –estaba demás decir a quién se refería, pero no quería mencionarlo por el aguijonazo de la culpa. La cara moreteada de Sasuke cruzó por su mente como un flash, atormentándola.

–No me sorprende… –mencionó la rubia, bajando la mirada pensativa. Llevó sus manos a sus caderas, reflexionando sus sospechas que ha estado teniendo desde ayer… y de lo que ha estado haciendo esta mañana.

Soltó otro suspiro cansado.

–E-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Hinata, integrándose por vez primera en la conversación.

La pelirosa la observó dubitativa.

¿Sería buena idea hablarle sobre Naruto?

Si se llegara a equivocar… ¿no estaría desilusionándola más de su mejor amigo?

Pero por otro lado… ¿si tuviera razón? ¿Si sus sospechas llegasen ser ciertas?

¿Qué es lo que haría?

–Anoche… –comenzó Ino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura. –le mande un mensaje de texto a ese tipo. –confesó.

Ambas chicas la observaron con el ceño fruncido, hasta que en un segundo comprendieron a quién se refería la rubia.

–A ver, espera. –la detiene Sakura con una mano extendida, procesando lo dicho. – ¿Hablaste con ese tal… Suigetsu? –cuestionó con completo desconcierto.

Al ver la expresión de la pelirosa, Hinata no dudó intervenir antes de que su amiga comenzara una pelea con Ino.

– ¿D-Descubriste algo Ino-chan? –preguntó la ojiblanca, parándose a un lado de Sakura, en un intento de contener su enojo.

–Bueno, él no me contestó de inmediato. Recién esta mañana contestó mi mensaje. –cuenta. Caminó hacia el árbol y se apoyó en su tronco. En silencio, sacó su teléfono y empezó a buscar en su mensajería la conversación que tuvo recientemente. Acto seguido, se lo extendió a las chicas para que leyeran por ellas mismas lo que habían escrito.

- _Hola. No sé si te acuerdas de mí, pero yo te pedí unas botellas de alcohol hace algunos meses…_

 _- **¡Ah! eres la chica sexy de la otra vez, ¿qué tal preciosa?**_

- _Si bien. Oye, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero necesito preguntarte algo._

 _- **Lo que quieras, preciosa. Si quieres más alcohol, vienes justo a tiempo. Tengo unas ofertas por CAJAS ;)**_

- _No gracias. No es eso lo que quiero preguntar._

 _- **¿Entonces?**_

- _Es respecto a la fiesta de esa noche. La verdad es que no recuerdo nada y ya sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero quería saber si tú sabes algo._

 _- **Respecto a la fiesta… bueno ¡que fue asombroso! jaja**_

- _Si… ya me lo han dicho mucho, pero quería que fueras más específico._

 _- **Podría… peeero no lo haré.**_

- _¿Qué? ¿por qué no?_

 _- **Si tanto te interesa saber, podríamos juntarnos y hablar. ¿Qué dices, preciosa? ;)**_

Sakura y Hinata levantaron con lentitud sus miradas hacia la rubia.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó confusa y algo incómoda por como la miraban ambas chicas. – ¿Por qué me miran así? –cuestiona, acomodándose en el tronco.

– ¿Y? –pregunta la pelirosa.

– ¿Te verás con él? –pregunta a su vez, Hinata.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! O sea, tal vez… puede que sí. ¡No le sé! ¿Debería? – balbuceó en confusión Ino, no sabiendo realmente que hacer.

–Creo que… deberíamos intentarlo –opina la pelirosa en voz baja. Tampoco estaba muy segura que fuera buena idea.

–N-No sabemos quién e-es él realmente… ni sus intenciones– señaló la ojiblanca.

Hinata no podría haber acertado más en el clavo. El chico en sí, estaba muy interesado en la rubia, y no solo en esa conversación. Ayer, cuando leyeron los demás mensajes, era claro para donde quería llegar y también, era obvio que ésta no sería la excepción.

–Sí, tienes razón. Pero si él dice saber algo, entonces deberíamos darle la oportunidad. –manifiesta la pelirosa. Dudaba que el tipo supiera de ella y Sasuke, pero podría indagar sobre la gente que estuvo allí. A lo mejor fue él que trajo toda esa gente, pudo haberlo publicado en algún lado sobre la fiesta o lo habrá hecho de otra manera. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad que fuera Ino, ella o ambas, u algunos de sus amigos que, con tanto alcohol encima pudo cometer el disparate de avisar sobre la fiesta.

Son muchas teorías, en el que quizás él podría saber. Pero también estaba Naruto… ¿él podría estar involucrado de alguna manera con esas teorías?

Por supuesto que sería mucho más fácil y seguro preguntarle a su amigo que a ese desconocido, pero ¿y si él tampoco sabía? ¿Si se equivocaba respecto a él? Tendrían que encarar a ese tipo de todas maneras.

No obstante, también entraba Sasuke a la ecuación.

Después de lo sucedido ayer, ya no tenía como hablar con él… Bueno, siendo sincera, no tenía idea de cómo abordar del tema desde antes con el Uchiha, pero ahora estaba más perdida que nunca luego de verlo esta mañana.

Pasó su mano sobre su nuca, masajeándolo.

Ya vería como solucionaría eso, por el momento debían hablar tanto con Naruto como con el tipo de los mensajes.

–Supongo que tendríamos que juntarnos con ese tal Suigetsu. –expuso la pelirosa, pensando que lo más seguro es ir todas.

–Esto se ha complicado cada vez más. –comentó Ino.

"No tienes idea…"-pensó la pelirosa, sintiendo un peso encima de sus hombros.

–Pero está bien, supongo. –dice la rubia. Al ver la cara de las demás, se apresura en aclarar. –Me refiero a qué, de alguna manera, nos estamos acercando a la verdad. ¿No? –repuso, quitándose del árbol en el que estaba apoyada para acercarse a las chicas.

–Eso e-espero– musitó las ojiblanca. La muchacha observó a su amiga pelirosa, que lucía bastante seria y pensativa. Posó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Sakura la miró de vuelta dándole una pequeña sonrisa, indicando que todo estaba bien.

Ino, quien observaba la escena, se sintió mal por no poder participar. Sakura seguía enfadada con ella, y sabía que no se lo perdonaría así de fácil, tendría que poner más de su parte si quería lograr reconciliarse con su mejor amiga.

–Está bien. –decide en voz alta. Le quitó su teléfono de las manos de Hinata, y comenzó a teclear con toda velocidad. Luego lo guardó en su bolsillo de su falda y se posicionó frente a ambas chicas en una pose orgullosa y altiva.

– ¿Q-Qué hiciste? –pregunta entre confusa y curiosa la ojiblanca al ver la acción de la rubia.

– ¿Pues qué más? ¡Le dije que sí! –exclama con altanería antes de darse la vuelta. –Luego les cuento los detalles. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a ver a Sai. –meneó su mano hacía a ellas, en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del patio.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Se juntará con ese tipo? ¿Así sin más? –expuso sorprendida la pelirosa.

¿En que estaba pensando Ino? Verse con alguien a quien no conoce y, que por cierto, no le traía buena espina todo esto.

–N-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan –Habló Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios. La pelirosa frunció el ceño ante eso.

– ¡No me preocupo! Pero no puede ser tan irresponsable de verse a solas con alguien que puede ser peligroso– alegó sin chiste alguno, pero al parecer la ojiblanaca no lo tomó así. Ya que seguía observándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¿Por qué me miras así? –

–De que a pesar de todo, aun te preocupas por ella– explicó sin tartamudear, dándole un par de palmaditas en su espalda.

Sakura se ofuscó ante su comentario.

– ¡Como no hacerlo! Es Ino después de todo…–se le escapó.

Se mordió la lengua ante lo dicho, pero Hinata no dijo nada al respecto. Se limitó a asentir antes de volver a hablar.

–Tienes razón, p-pero Ino nos avisará a-antes de juntarse con él. –asegura la ojiblanca. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al establecimiento, Sakura le siguió el paso.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó curiosa la muchacha llegando a su lado.

Al escucharla, Hinata volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

–Es Ino después de todo– usó las mismas palabras que se le había escapado hace unos segundos atrás. Pero no esperaba que Hinata se mofara tan descaradamente de ella. Y en vez de enojarla y recriminarle por lo dicho, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

La empujó con su hombro juguetonamente antes de agarrarla del brazo y llevarla corriendo hacia el establecimiento, antes de que el timbre sonara.

Hinata sonrió.

Le hacía gracia que su amiga se comportara de esa manera cuando se suponía que estaba enojada con la rubia. Pero al fin de cuentas, Sakura era así.

Puede que Ino la haya fregado con las fotografías, y que Sakura se haya enfadado bastante con ella, pero la verdad; es que por mucho que ambas peleen, siempre terminan reconciliándose de alguna u otra manera. Bastante extrañas en algunas ocasiones, pero se perdonaban al final.

Ocurría de la misma forma en Ino. Era demasiado orgullosa para admitir ciertas cosas, es por eso que recurría a las acciones; los hechos hablan más que mil palabras, dicen por ahí. Ino se disculparía con Sakura a su manera, algo que solo la pelirosa llegase a entender. Algo que con el tiempo ella misma comenzó a entender la amistad tan extraña que tenían, y que no esperó ser parte de ese círculo tan especial.

Hinata tuvo un último pensamiento antes de entrar a la escuela.

Sakura e Ino siempre se habían tratado como el perro y el gato; peleaban, discutían y competían. Luego se disculpaban o se demostraban que estaban arrepentidas con sus acciones, pero siempre había visto que ambas se buscaban. Eran su forma de mostrar el interés que tenían por la otra, su cariño y amistad.

Era una forma de mostrarse amor ¿cierto?

Pero dejando el contexto de la amistad de lado…

El amor era buscarse a pesar de las adversidades ¿verdad?

Entonces, ella se preguntaba…

¿ _Debió_ haberlo buscado?

Cuando dejó de hablarle… ¿debió acercarse a _él_ cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Tuvo tan siquiera una oportunidad?

De pronto, se le apretó el corazón ante su cuestionamiento.

Siempre se sintió mal y decaída al pensar que jamás tuvo alguna oportunidad con él, pero ahora que lo pensaba… si ella realmente llegó a tener una oportunidad…

No podría sentirse peor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Un dolor intensó la embargó._

 _Sentía que su cabeza palpitaba sin control, punzándole como aguijones en todas partes._

 _Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados que apenas pudo moverlos._

 _Se removió en el duro colchón con cansancio. Estaba incómoda en su posición, pero no quería levantarse ni abrir los ojos._

 _¡Dios!_

 _El dolor la estaba matando. ¿Se habría enfermado?_

 _Volvió a removerse en el incómodo colchón. Se estiró en un intento de pasar la incomodidad, pero eso solo logró que su costado se topara con el borde de la cama y se cayera estrepitosamente al suelo._

– _¡Auch!_ – _exclamó con voz rasposa. El suelo estaba frío y algo húmedo, pero no hizo nada por levantarse._

 _De repente sintió la bilis subir por su tráquea y un escalofrió la invadió de pies a cabeza._

 _Se tapó la boca justo a tiempo para evitar una arcada. Intentó levantarse aun con los ojos cerrados, pero el mareo y el dolor de cabeza la mandaron directo al suelo._

 _Con un mano en su boca y otra en el suelo, volvió a intentar levantarse pero con lentitud, calmando su mareo. Estaba arrodillada en cuatro en el frío y pegajoso suelo, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y un mareo que la tiraba hacia abajo en cada instante._

 _Abrió los ojos apenas, pestañando varias veces antes de enfocar su vista alrededor._

 _No estaba en su cama._

 _Se había caído del sillón en el que había estado durmiendo, por eso lo sentía tan incómodo. Siguió recorriendo la vista con ojos achinados a su alrededor; estaba en la sala de la cabaña de Ino._

 _Bueno, al menos antes era una sala._

– _¿Qué demonios?_ – _se inquietó. Su voz aún estaba rasposa y hueca, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo. Pero no se preocupó por eso, lo que más le impresionaba era el estado del lugar en donde estaba._

 _El sillón donde se había quedado dormida, estaba desordenado y con manchas de dudosa procedencia. El suelo, antes limpio con una alfombra lustrosa, se encontraba sucio por todas partes, con partes húmedas y hasta pegajosas, como si hubieran derramado bebida o algo peor. La pequeña mesa de centro hecha de madera y vidrio, estaba lleno de vasos de plásticos y restos de cigarrillos, las cenizas estaban esparcidos por todas partes, incluyendo en el suelo._

 _Poco a poco fue levantándose con la cabeza punzándole a mil. Pestañó un par de veces más antes de poder dar un paso, el mareo y los escalofríos la tenían atontada, pero debía caminar si quería llegar al baño más cercano._

 _Con pasos tambaleantes y afirmándose a las paredes y muebles, Sakura se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo. No quiso mirar a su alrededor, ya que sentía que eso la marearía aún más de lo que estaba y, además, tenía unas ganas urgentes de vomitar._

 _Cuando llegó al baño, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la tapa del inodoro y botar todo de su sistema._

 _Las arcadas eran realmente horribles y la bilis no hacía más que quemarle el esófago y el estómago, pero no se detuvo hasta sentirse que todo se hubiera ido._

 _Al terminar, tiró la cadena y se quedó allí, sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del baño. El mareo no había terminado, aunque ya no sentía las arcadas ni el estómago revuelto, el dolor de cabeza evitaba que pensara con claridad._

 _Se afirmó la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento de que el dolor desapareciera, pero solo podía escuchar los ecos de las constantes punzadas tamborilearle el cerebro con insistencia._

 _Inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que el mareo bajó lo suficiente para poder levantarse. El olor a vómito y alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales; con una mueca de asco, se levantó y caminó hacia el lavado. Observó su reflejo._

– _Por Dios…_ – _susurró con disgusto. Su imagen era deplorable; el cabello revuelto y algo sucio, las marcadas ojeras y los ojos achinados como si no pudiera ver bien, los labios secos y con restos de su labial esparcidos por todas partes, ni de qué hablar de su rímel… parecía un mapache._

 _Un horrible mapache rosa._

 _Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara y la boca de cualquier manera. Con el rostro mojado salió del baño en busca de sus amigos, pero se encontró todo lo contrario._

 _Como había caminado hasta al baño casi sin ver realmente, no pudo visualizar el estado del lugar… ni de quienes estaban._

 _Había personas que jamás había visto, durmiendo en el pasillo. Unos estaban sentados con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la estancia y con la boca abierta. Otros estaban en el suelo en modo fetal abrazando vasos y botellas. Uno en especial, estaba acostado al lado de una planta con restos de…_

– _Ugh…_ – _se tapó la boca con una de sus manos al ver tan asquerosa escena. El tipo había vomitado en la planta, estaba lleno de restos de vomito tanto en su ropa como en su cara._

 _Hizo una mueca de repugnancia y siguió avanzando por el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras._

 _Una chica estaba durmiendo en las escaleras, llevaba un vestido rojo fuego bastante sugerente. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue en la pose en la que dormía. Estaba parada en las escaleras con la espalda doblada en la barandilla y los brazos extendidos. Si no fuera por el subir y bajar de su pecho, no sabría si estaba viva._

 _Rodeó las escaleras para ver quién era. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que su boca estaba abierta y roncaba levemente._

– _¡Ino! –exclamó con la boca abierta de la impresión al reconocer a su amiga. Subió las escaleras tambaleándose, hasta llegar a la rubia. Con dedos torpes meneó a la chica para que despertara, pero su amiga no se movía. –Ino, ¡despierta! –volvió a llamarla con más insistencia._

 _Ino se removió incomoda en su posición. Se levantó solo para recostarse como sea en las escaleras y seguir durmiendo._

 _Volvió a moverla de los brazos con más fuerza, haciendo que la rubia comenzara a gruñir y abrir los ojos con cansancio. Cuando por fin Ino se topó con el desaliñado aspecto de su amiga, hizo una mueca extraña y, de un segundo a otro, empezó a vomitar sin control._

– _¡Ino! –con sorpresa y preocupación, Sakura se apresuró de socorrer a su amiga, colocando su cuerpo de costado para evitar que se ahogara. – ¿E-Estás bien? –preguntó con la voz media temblorosa._

 _Ino se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y sentarse con lentitud en las escaleras._

– _Me duele… la cabeza –dice apenas en un murmullo ronco, el mismo estado que la pelirosa. – ¿Qué… sucedió? –preguntó, levantando su mirada medio perdida en su amiga._

 _La pelirosa sentía su corazón acelerarse del pánico. No tenía memorias sobre anoche, por lo que no tenía idea de que significaba todo este desastre ni de las personas que estaban allí._

– _No sé…– susurró con sinceridad. Por el tono tembloroso y hasta miedoso en su voz, Ino captó que la situación tenía tintes mucho más serios. Como recién se había despertado, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. – ¿Puedes levantarte? –inquirió tomándola de las manos para ayudarla._

– _Hum… sí, sí. –respondió. Se afirmó de la chica y de un impulso se levantó. Con pasos pequeños fue bajando las escaleras, ya que el dolor de cabeza la mantenía bastante malgastada. – ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó una vez que estuvieron en el primer piso._

– _Quisiera saberlo…–contestó la pelirosa en una mueca antes de pararse frente a ella y tomarla por los hombros. –Primero que nada, debes tranquilizarte ¿sí? –pidió mirándola con fijeza._

– _¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? –cuestionó sin entender._

 _La rubia comenzó a observar a su alrededor con impresión al ver el estado del lugar. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba. La cabaña… era un caos total, ¿qué rayos había sucedido anoche?_

– _Me van a matar… –gimoteó. Se agarró de las manos de la pelirosa que aún estaban en sus hombros y las hizo a un lado. Caminó hacia el pasillo tambaleándose, lugar en donde había estado su amiga anteriormente, y vio con horror a los desconocidos que estaban durmiendo en el suelo. – ¿Qué demonios? –exclamó con voz ahogada. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga en el mismo estado que ella; a punto de entrar en pánico._

 _Al ver que la rubia estaba a punto de perder los estribos, se apresuró en agarrarla de los brazos con demasiada fuerza y retomar el control de la situación antes de que ella también entrara en shock._

– _Escucha, ya sé que todo esto se ve horrible ¡pero podemos solucionarlo! –dijo en un intento de ser optimista, aunque la verdad ni ella misma se lo creyera. –Pero primero, debemos encontrar a los demás ¿sí? –pidió, más bien exigió la pelirosa._

 _Con tantas emociones y sorpresas encontradas, Ino se limitó en asentir a lo dicho por su amiga._

– _De acuerdo… veamos –con manos torpes, la pelirosa revisó sus bolsillos hasta que encontró su teléfono celular. Estaba punto de descargarse, pero con la suficiente energía para ver la hora y hacer una sola llamada. –Mierda, son casi las dos de la tarde. –soltó un hondo suspiro antes de decidir qué hacer._

 _Apagó su móvil en caso de necesitar llamar alguien más tarde, por el momento se dedicarían a buscar a sus amigos por toda la cabaña y después averiguarían sobre estas personas._

– _¿Te sientes bien como para caminar? –le cuestiona la pelirosa, ya que no estaba segura si debía recorrer el lugar con su amiga al lado._

– _Sí, solo me duele la cabeza –contesta Ino pasando sus manos por su rostro. Sakura la evalúa unos segundos antes de responder cansinamente._

– _Está bien. Vamos a revisar todo el primer piso en busca de alguien conocido –sentencia._

 _Se dio la vuelta para caminar en el pasillo en dirección a una de las puertas que estaban allí. Pasó de largo el baño en el que había estado para entrar a la siguiente habitación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró que era un pequeño armario lleno de abrigos y botas de esquiar: la cerró de inmediato._

 _Ino se adelantó hasta la oficina de su tío y al abrir se encontró con más desconocidos durmiendo por todos lados._

 _Cerró la puerta con cuidado._

 _La mirada afligida de la rubia fue captada por su amiga, que entendía perfectamente su preocupación por el lugar: a ella le dieron la confianza suficiente para utilizar la cabaña y la responsabilidad de que la cuidaría. No se imagina el espanto que causaría en sus padres cuando se enteraran de este desastre._

– _No hay nadie conocido. –habló Ino. No se giró a observar a la pelirosa y avanzó hacia al final del pasillo. –Ven. –la llamó._

 _Sakura obedeció y caminó en dirección a la última puerta del pasillo en donde se encontraba la Ino._

– _Es el sótano… ¿habrá alguien en este lugar? –inquirió Sakura al abrir la puerta, no muy convencida. Ino la hizo a un lado para ser ella quien bajara las escaleras._

 _Ino bajó afirmándose con fuerza en la barandilla. Como estaba muy oscuro, tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor y en un segundo la luz se filtró por el lugar._

 _El lugar estaba lleno de cachivaches y bolsas de basuras, pero aparentemente no había nadie en ese lugar, así que sin más la rubia apagó las luces y volvió a subir las escaleras._

 _Ambas chicas siguieron buscando en la sala de estar en donde había estado durmiendo la pelirosa. Ino observó con aprensión el estado catastrófico del lugar; su tío la mataría si no lo hacían sus padres primero._

 _Sakura no sabía cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había en la estancia. El haber despertado con las peores condiciones y con unas enormes ganas de encerrarse en el baño, era entendible que no hubiera reparado nada más a su alrededor._

 _Los vasos regados por todos lados, cenizas de cigarros, liquido embarrado por el suelo, globos reventados y hasta serpentinas, no era algo que las sorprendían. Ya que desde antes, cuando hacían fiestas en alguna casa de sus amigos, solían amanecer con todo el lugar desordenado, pero no era nada que una buena limpieza solucione._

 _Sin embargo, aquello era totalmente diferente y no solo por las personas que allí yacían._

 _Eran los muebles._

 _Habían rayado, golpeado y hasta destruido algunas partes de la mesa de centro. Lo que era antes un elegante mini bar, lleno de vasos y todo tipo de licor: no estaban, literalmente no había ni un solo vaso o alcohol en ese espacio. El gran mueble que contenía una gran pantalla plana, el estéreo y los antiguos adornos, habían sido sacados y remplazados por una improvisada mesa de plástico, en donde colocaron encima soportes, transportadores de audio y un montón de aparatos electrónicos, utilizados por DJ._

 _Las blancas paredes habían sido rayadas con grafitis con extraños nombres y tipografía. Las cortinas sucias, bañadas en licor y algo rancio de lo que parecía ser vómito. Había ropa por todos lados, colgados en lámparas, tiradas en el suelo o en muebles; en donde sea._

 _Y así podía seguir con una larga lista._

 _Sin embargo, los pensamientos de la pelirosa fueron interrumpidos por un inquietante y particular hallazgo._

 _Una persona se encontraba durmiendo debajo del sillón y, a pesar de que no podía verlo realmente, sabía por la forma de sus zapatillas que era un hombre._

 _La pelirosa se agachó para ver de quién se trataba._

– _¡Es Sai! –chilla la pelirosa._

– _¡¿Qué?! –en un santiamén, Ino ya se encontraba agachada a un lado de Sakura para confirmar que realmente fuera su novio durmiendo en esas condiciones debajo del sillón. – ¡Es cierto! –afirmó sin dudas. Efectivamente, era Sai durmiendo con la boca tapada con algo, pero por la incómoda posición era difícil saber que era._

– _¡Sai! Despierta, hombre –llama Sakura, moviendo su brazo debajo del sillón. Sin embargo, Sai no despertaba, estaba profundamente dormido._

– _Ayúdame a sacarlo de ahí –dice Ino, tomando uno de los pies de su novio y tirándolo hacia afuera. Sakura hizo lo mismo con uno de los brazos. Ambas chicas tiraron de él lo más fuerte que pudieron hasta sacar medio cuerpo afuera, lo suficiente para ver qué es lo que llevaba en la boca._

 _Ino se apresuró de sacar de sus labios de lo que parecía ser un pequeño vaso, de esos que se usan para beber shots de tequila, y comenzó a darle palmaditas en las mejillas._

– _Vamos cariño, ¡despierta! –pero nada, Sai parecía no reaccionar._

 _Sakura se levantó del suelo y trotó hacia el baño del pasillo. Al llegar se apresuró en buscar en el armario que se encontraba debajo del lavamanos algo que le hiciera útil, hasta que encontró un jarro de plástico de tamaño mediano. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a llenarlo de agua._

 _Y de repente la cortina de baño se abrió._

– _¡AAH! –chilla la pelirosa del susto._

 _Ante tal acción la persona que estaba adentro chocó con los útiles de aseo, provocando un estrepitoso ruido que se escuchó por toda la cabaña._

 _Sakura se llevó una mano al corazón al sentir que se saldría en cualquier momento, pero de inmediato cerró el grifo del lavamanos y se acercó a la tina._

– _¿Shikamaru? –pregunta extrañada al ver a su amigo acostado en la tina del baño._

– _¿Sakura? –pregunta de la misma manera el recién nombrado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta consternado._

– _¿Cómo que hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunta igual o más consternada. No hace mucho ella estaba ahí vomitando en el inodoro, sin saber que al lado podría haber alguien durmiendo._

 _Otra cara conocida salió justo al lado de Shikamaru._

– _¿Temari? –pregunta doblemente extrañada Sakura al ver a la rubia de coletas._

– _¿Sakura? –pregunta a su vez la chica con la cara contrariada, como si le doliera algo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiona al igual que el pelinegro._

– _¿Cómo que hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunta. Pero en un segundo se da cuenta que estaba en una emergencia, así que optó por cerrar la boca y no pensar en lo que ambos podrían haber estado haciendo ahí en la tina._

 _Volvió abrir el grifo hasta llenar el jarro de plástico, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos chicos. Sin decir nada más, Sakura salió del baño en dirección a la sala. Ino al verla con el jarro lleno de agua se levantó de inmediato para no mojarse, ya que la pelirosa se lo hecho sin contemplaciones en la cara del pelinegro._

 _Sai se despertó enseguida._

– _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –grita asustado el pelinegro, golpeándose accidentalmente su cabeza contra el sillón. – ¡Auch! –chilla de dolor. Ino se acercó a socorrerlo._

– _¡Sai! Cariño, ¿estás bien? –pregunta preocupada la rubia, acariciando los cabellos del pelinegro._

– _Ugh… ¿Ino? –inquiere el muchacho medio perdido._

– _Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte. –Ino procedió a ayudarlo, afirmándolo por un brazo. Sakura también se dispuso a ayudar, tironeándolo por el otro brazo, dejado caer el jarro de plástico al suelo._

– _Agh… mi cabeza. –exclama adolorido._

– _Es mejor que te sientes. –dice Ino, dirigiéndolo al sillón para que reposara._

– _Ya encontré a Shikamaru y a Temari. –avisa la pelirosa a su amiga. –Los encontré en el baño. –_

 _Ino frunce el ceño ante eso, observándola con suspicacia. – ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –_

– _No sé, y ni quiero saberlo. –dice con una mueca. – ¿Te quedarás con Sai? –cambia de tema._

– _Sí. Tú sigue buscando a los demás. –le indicó la rubia, poniendo atención en su novio, quien se agarraba la cabeza adolorido._

 _Sakura solo asiente a lo dicho, y se dirige de nueva cuenta al baño._

 _Esta vez al llegar, vio que Shikamaru se encontraba afuera de la tina y que en ese momento estaba ayudando a Temari a levantarse y salir entre las cortinas._

– _Chicos, tenemos un grave problema. –plantó directamente la pelirosa. Ambos chicos la miraron extrañados, hasta que la chica procedió a explicarles lo sucedido. Sin embargo, tanto Shikamaru como Temari se miraron de manera extraña antes de posarlas en la pelirosa._

– _Lo sabemos. –admitió Temari, saliendo por fin de la tina._

– _Pero no sabemos cómo fue que llegaron toda a esa gente en la cabaña. –manifiesta esta vez Shikamaru._

– _¿Cómo es eso? –inquiere en confusión Sakura, observando a ambos intercaladamente._

– _Bueno, ayer bebimos demasiado y estábamos… ocupados, por lo que no le prestamos atención a los demás. –explica Shikamaru sobándose la nuca, incómodo._

– _De acuerdo… –asiente Sakura con lentitud, ya haciéndose una idea mental de lo que pudieron haber estado tan ocupados. Pero por el momento debía de concentrarse en buscar a los demás. –Miren, debemos buscar a los chicos y reunirlos en la sala. Por el momento son solo Ino y Sai… aún falta Hinata… –menciona esto último en un murmullo, más para sí que para ellos. ¿Dónde podría estar su pequeña amiga?_

– _Sí, tienes razón. Vamos. –Dice Temari._

 _Los tres salieron del baño y comenzaron a buscar en los espacios que faltan en el primer rellano; la cocina._

 _Al entrar, se encontraron con que un chico había alineado las sillas para acostarse en ellas, llevaba marcas de labial por todo su rostro y la cremallera de sus pantalones se encontraba abierto, revelando una parte de sus calzoncillos._

– _Dios… Kiba. –dice en un murmullo desaprobatorio la pelirosa, al ver el estado del castaño. Se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en su rostro hasta que el chico abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos. –En la sala. Ahora. –ordena._

– _Chicos. –llama la rubia de coletas. Tanto Shikamaru como Sakura la observaron curiosos. –deberían ver esto. –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina._

 _Ambos se apresuraron en seguirla hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Sakura y Shikamaru se acercaron a la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta para ver hacia el exterior._

– _Mierda… –dice el pelinegro y Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo._

 _En la calle llena de nieve, estaba repleto de autos de todo tipo; desde autos pequeños hasta camionetas y furgones grandes. Todos estacionados afuera de la cabaña, y no solo eso, también estaba repleto de vasos, globos reventados esparcidos entre la nieve._

– _Hay que sacar a toda esa gente de aquí. –estableció convencida Sakura. Una vez que se reunieran todos, sacarían a patadas si era necesario, a toda esta gente del lugar._

– _Hey… –Saludó Kiba con la voz rasposa y medio dormido. – ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó dando un gran bostezo, sentándose en las escaleras, pero se levantó de inmediato al ver que caía vómito entre los escalones; culpa de Ino._

– _No sabemos, es mejor que vayas a la sala. –menciona Temari, dándole un par de palmaditas en su hombro._

– _Sí, sí…–dice a penas, volviendo a bostezar, y a pasos perezosos se dirigió a la sala._

– _Vamos al segundo piso. –ordena la pelirosa._

 _Los tres subieron las escaleras, esquivando el vómito de Ino, hasta llegar al final del rellano._

– _Creo que sería buena idea que nos separáramos. –opina Shikamaru._

 _Ambas chicas se miran entre sí por un momento, decidiendo que esa sería una buena idea, considerando la cantidad de habitaciones que hay en ese lugar. Al final Sakura asiente, dándole la razón al chico, y dividiendo los lugares donde buscarían a sus amigos._

– _Bien. Yo comenzaré a mirar por este lado –dice la pelirosa, apuntando al pasillo de su lado derecho. –Ustedes busquen en el pasillo izquierdo y de al frente. – Tanto Temari como Shikamaru salieron de inmediato, separándose en el proceso._

 _Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recorrer el lugar que, al igual que el pasillo del primer piso, estaba lleno de personas durmiendo en el suelo; ya sean acostados, sentados o en poses muy raras. Sin embargo, reconoció a uno de ellos por sus particulares gafas negras._

– _Shino, santo cielo… –se acercó a él para mover su hombro con fuerza. –Vamos, Shino ¡Despierta! –exclama. Pero, recostado en el suelo, Shino estaba tan quieto como una estatua._

 _Ya estando harta de toda esta situación, la pelirosa intentó despertarlo dándole una bofetada, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que el castaño le doliera y empezara a quejarse._

– _Hum… –se quejó el muchacho, sentándose en el suelo con lentitud. –Hola… –saludó a penas, reconociendo a la pelirosa._

– _¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? –preguntó tomándolo del brazo._

– _No me siento bien…–murmuró Shino, siendo levantado por la chica, quien lo observó con el ceño fruncido en preocupación._

– _Deberías ir al baño si quieres vomitar. –adivinó la pelirosa. El castaño asiente apenas, y con pasos tambaleantes caminó hacia el baño más cercano._

 _Sakura se apresuró a equilibrarlo por la espalda y abrirle la puerta del baño. No obstante, el baño ya estaba siendo ocupado por unas personas durmiendo en la tina, el suelo e, incluso, había un tipo sentado en el inodoro._

 _Se apresuró en cerrar la puerta para no seguir viendo al tipo del inodoro, ya que llevaba los pantalones abajo._

– _Creo… que es mejor que vayas al baño de abajo. –habló la pelirosa, para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado._

– _Creo que sí…–acordó el chico. Volvió a caminar con la pelirosa a su lado hasta las escaleras. –Gracias por la ayuda, pero puedo bajar solo. –dice para no seguir preocupando más a la muchacha._

– _Está bien. –dice no muy convencida, pero al final acepta. –Voy a buscar a los muchachos ¿está bien? Ino, Sai y kiba están en la sala. –le informa antes de dejarlo ir._

 _Shino bajó las escaleras afirmándose con fuerza en la barandilla, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirosa._

 _Cuando perdió de vista al castaño, la chica prosiguió a seguir buscando entre la multitud de personas durmiendo en el suelo, pero no volvió a encontrar a nadie conocido en el pasillo, por lo que decidió a entrar a la primera puerta que vio._

 _Adentro se encontró con dos cosas:_

 _Primero, había restos de vidrio de lo que parecía ser de alguna botella de licor, y el líquido estaba desparramado por todo el suelo, justo al lado del ropero. También, había unas pocas personas durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación; un par de chicas dormían apoyadas en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada._

 _Y Segundo, dos chicos dormían acurrucados en la cama._

 _Rock Lee se encontraba casi encima de Sabaku No Gaara._

 _El muchacho pelirrojo estaba profundamente dormido boca arriba y los brazos extendidos, la ropa mal acomodada y le faltaba un zapato. Sin embargo, su cejudo amigo era otra cosa…_

 _Lee estaba abrazando a Gaara; con un brazo encima de su pecho y el otro en su costado. Pero eso no era todo, una de sus piernas rodeaba las caderas del chico de forma muy íntima, demasiado como para no sospechar que ahí sucedió algo._

 _La pelirosa salió de su estupefacción pestañando varias veces._

 _No sabía si reír, callar, despertarlos o llamar a Temari para que vea el estado de su hermano menor._

 _No obstante, el pelirrojo empezó a removerse con incomodidad impregnada en sus facciones. Creyó que se iba a despertar, pero en vez de eso, Gaara se dio la vuelta pasando un brazo por el cuello de Lee, abrazándolo._

 _Apretó sus labios lo más fuerte que pudo para no soltar una risa nerviosa, y es que en serio, es lo más bizarro que había visto hasta ahora._

 _Llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar cualquier sonido y avanzó con cuidado en la habitación hasta pararse frente a la cama._

 _Ahora, la cuestión es: ¿cómo iba a despertar a esos dos? Porque de seguro no reaccionarían nada bien al verse en esas circunstancias. Aunque tampoco sería una buena idea dejarlos durmiendo, ya que cualquiera podría verlos y la situación se tornaría aún más embarazosa._

 _Al final, optó por despertar al pelirrojo, ya que él siendo más silencioso y precavido, no reaccionaría tan mal al verse abrazado con el muchacho cejudo._

– _Oye… despierta– habló en voz baja, por temor a despertar a los demás. –Vamos, despierta Gaara. –esta vez habló un poco más fuerte, al ver que el pelirrojo no reaccionaba. –Gaara… ¡Gaara! –chilló en su oído, pellizcándole un brazo._

 _Gaara dio un respingo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con pesar._

– _Pero qué demonios…–una voz sorprendida se escuchó en la puerta de entrada._

 _Sakura giró rápidamente al ver a Temari parada con la boca abierta de la impresión. Y, al igual que la pelirosa, Temari ahogó una risa con sus manos, pero en ella fue más evidente su inmensas ganas de reírse, ya que soltaba pequeños sonidos de su risa mal disimulada._

 _Gaara abrió por completo sus ojos._

 _Observó a su alrededor en confusión, como si no supiera en donde estaba. Su mirada chocó con la pelirosa quien sonreía como si alguien le hubiera contado un chiste. Más atrás estaba su hermana destornillándose de la risa, pero sofocándola con su manos sin éxito alguno, gracias a los sonidos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando._

 _Sintió algo tibio y pesado removiéndose encima de él. Cuando giró sus ojos verdes para ver, se dio cuenta del chiste que tanta gracia le hacía ambas chicas._

 _Los ojos de Lee se abrieron adormilados, pero no fue hasta que vio a Gaara que su expresión cambió._

– _¡AAAH! –gritaron ambos chicos._

 _Gaara estampó su mano en la cara del cejudo para empujarlo, y éste correspondió dándole una patada en la pierna._

– _¡Qué mierda estabas haciendo! –exclama enojado el pelirrojo con la mirada contrariada en el chico._

– _¡¿Yo?! ¡Qué estabas haciendo tú! –exclama de la misma manera Lee, sobándose la cara adolorida._

– _¡Tú estabas encima mío, idiota! –le recrimina levantándose de la cama de un salto, pero se tambalea un poco al sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza. Masajeó sus sienes en un intento de disminuir el dolor._

– _¡Pero tú me abrazabas! –siguió exclamando, ofuscado Lee. Se sentó en la cama con pesar, él al igual que el pelirrojo, le dolía a horrores su cabeza._

– _Pff… ¡Jajajajajaja! –no pudiendo aguantar más, Temari estalló en risas._

 _Gaara y Lee, observaron la escena con las mejillas enrojecidas por el tremendo bochorno que estaban pasando._

– _¡Es que tú- jajajaja! –se reía la rubia de coletas apuntando a un avergonzado Gaara. – ¡E-Estabas tan cómodo jajajaja! –volvió a estallar en risas, dándole golpes a la cama._

– _E-Espera a que Kankuro sepa esto ¡jajaja! –siguió hablando entre risas, limpiando unas lagrimillas que se le escapaban de sus ojos._

– _Basta. –ordena enojado el pelirrojo._

 _Su hermana mayor, poco a poco fue recuperando el aire, hasta que paró de reírse. Sin embargo, aún mantenía esa sonrisita picarona que no hacía más que enojar aún más al pelirrojo._

 _El único quien estaba extrañamente callado era Lee, que, con la cara roja de la vergüenza y de los constantes martilleos en su cabeza, no había dicho nada después de gritarse con Gaara._

– _¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el cejudo, dándose cuenta en donde estaba y de las chicas que estaban durmiendo contra la pared._

– _No sabemos. –dice Sakura retomando la palabra. No dijo nada respecto a los muchachos, aunque de verdad quería reírse (más de los nervios que otra cosa). –Es mejor que bajen. En la sala están los demás. –suspiró cansada, no quería contar la historia a cada momento, por lo que esperaría a que todos estuvieran reunidos para explicarles la situación._

 _Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, no sabiendo realmente qué sucedía. Pero por el momento, debían obedecer para saber de lo ocurrido en la noche pasada y de las personas desconocidas que están en la habitación._

– _¿No deberíamos despertarlas? Deben estar incomodas ahí –cuestiona Lee, observando a las chicas de la pared._

– _Creo que sí…–habla la pelirosa, no muy convencida, pero Lee tenía razón. No era sano estar en esa posición, les dolerá la espalda más tarde._

– _Sakura. –la llama Temari. –Shikamaru encontró a Choji y a Tenten en una de las habitaciones. Yo todavía no he visto a nadie, salvo a ellos. –informa la rubia, apuntando a ambos chicos._

– _Ya veo. Debemos seguir buscando, entonces. –comenta la pelirosa, caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir junto a Temari, se dio la vuelta para ver a los chicos, quienes estaban levantando en brazos a las chicas y recostándolas en la cama. –Nos vemos luego. –dice sin esperar respuesta y sale de la habitación._

 _Temari se acercó a una de las habitaciones y trató de abrir la puerta, sin éxito._

– _Esta puerta está cerrada. –dice con el ceño fruncido. La pelirosa se acercó para comprobar que, efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave._

– _Es cierto, pero está cerrada por fuera. –dice consternada, mirando a la rubia. –una persona encerró a alguien aquí. –revela, frunciendo el ceño._

– _¡Hola! –llama la pelirosa golpeando la puerta, pero nadie respondió._

– _¿Ino tendrá una llave de repuesto? –pregunta Temari._

– _No lo sé. –responde pensativa, analizando la situación._

 _Un lugar tan grande y con tantas habitaciones como en esa cabaña, debería tener llaves de repuesto a mano o en alguna parte cercana, si es que llegara a necesitarse para una emergencia, como en ese momento._

 _Observó a su alrededor, no sabiendo bien que buscaba en realidad, hasta que se topó con un pequeño mueble con un florero de adorno contra la pared, casi al final del pasillo._

 _Se acercó a él y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones; papeles, cartas de correspondencia y varios otros objetos que yacían dentro, y entre esos se encontró con un manojo de llaves._

 _Apostaría lo que fuera, a que una de ellas abría las puertas de las habitaciones._

 _Se acercó a Temari mostrándole el manojo de llaves que había encontrado y, sin más, intentó abrir la puerta con cualquiera de ellas._

– _¡Bingo! –felicita la rubia al ver que Sakura, después de varios intentos, pudo conseguir destrabar la cerradura y abrir la puerta._

 _En la habitación no había nadie regado por el suelo o en los muebles, salvo a una chica dormida entre las sábanas de la cama. A pesar de que estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, se sabía que era una chica, puesto que había dejado sus tacones a los pies de la cama y, aparentemente, se encontraba ella sola en la habitación._

 _Sakura recorrió la estancia para verificar que no hubiera más personas, mientras que Temari se acercó a la cama con curiosidad para ver si era alguien conocido._

– _Sakura. –llamó la rubia. La recién nombrada se acercó a ella para ver que sucedía. –Es Hinata. –revela, sacando las sábanas de la cabeza de la muchacha, evidenciado la oscura cabellera de su pequeña amiga._

– _¡Hinata! Con que aquí estabas. –dice con alivio la pelirosa, sacando por completo las mantas y comprobando que aún estaba con el vestido que había usado ayer._

 _Hinata dormía profundamente acurrucada entre las almohadas, llevaba el vestido desarreglado por haberlo llevado puesto al dormir, pero más allá de eso lucía sana y salva en donde estaba._

 _La pelirosa meneó a la muchacha con suavidad._

– _Vamos, Hinata ¡Despierta dormilona! –la pequeña chica gimoteó enterrando su rostro en la almohada, sin ganas de levantarse._

– _¡Ya! ¡Despierta! –exclama Temari, aplaudiendo muy cerca de los oídos de la pelinegra, provocando que la chica se sobresaltara y se removiera en el colchón._

 _Poco a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos perlas hasta posarlos en ambas chicas._

– _¿Ya despertaste, bella durmiente? –cuestiona la rubia cruzándose de brazos._

– _No seas tan pesada, Temari. –alegó la pelirosa con las cejas fruncidas._

– _Hola…–la voz rasposa de la ojiperla interrumpió la charla entre las dos chicas._

– _¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Sakura, asegurándose del estado de su amiga. Después de todo, la celebración era para ella y no quería que se sintiera mal cuando se enterara del caos que esto produjo._

– _Hum sí…–dice apenas, sentándose en la cama con cuidado. Ella al igual que todos, amaneció con un enorme dolor de cabeza que no hacía más que marearla. – ¿Qué… sucedió? –inquirió, al no poder procesar nada de la noche anterior._

– _Ah… eso te lo explico después, por ahora no te espantes y baja a la sala con cuidado ¿sí? –le indicó la pelirosa._

 _Hinata se levantó de la cama con los pies descalzos y se asomó a la puerta, viendo la cantidad de personas desconocidas durmiendo por todas partes._

 _Se dio la vuelta de inmediato hacia las chicas con una cara de susto, que hasta la propia Temari le dio pena revelarle el tremendo fiestón que se convirtió en esa simple junta de amigos._

 _Antes de que la ojiperla dijera cualquier cosa, Sakura se acercó de un salto a su lado. La tomó por los hombros y procedió a explicarle lo más delicadamente posible._

– _¡¿Q-qué?! –exclama con voz aguda la muchacha, una vez que la pelirosa le hubiera relatado la situación. Abrió su boca de la impresión todavía procesando lo dicho por su amiga, ahora que lo pensaba… no podía recordar nada, era como si tuviera neblina en vez de recuerdos de anoche._

– _Es mejor que le hagas caso a Sakura –interviene Temari con los brazos cruzados. –Mientras más rápido encontremos a los demás, más rápido podemos pensar en cómo solucionar esto. –declaró. Era más que evidente el fastidio de la rubia, ella al igual que todos, estaba con resaca de la tremenda borrachera que se montaron anoche, por lo cual era entendible su estado de ánimo._

 _Sakura tomó las manos de la ojiblanca._

– _Temari tiene razón, en la sala encontrarás a Ino ¿está bien? –le habló con cuidado, como si le hablar a una niña pequeña._

 _Si Hinata iba a decir un comentario respecto a eso, no lo dijo. Se limitó a asentir a lo dicho y darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación hacia las escaleras._

 _Una vez que se fue, Sakura se dio la vuelta con la cara enojada en dirección a la rubia._

– _No tenías por qué ser tan pesada. –le recrimina colocando sus manos en su cadera._

– _Estoy sucia, me duele la cabeza y tengo un hambre atroz. Disculpa si fui una pesada. –dice con sarcasmo._

 _La pelirosa rodó los ojos, pero no quiso empezar una discusión la rubia. Estaba igual de cansada y lo único que quería en ese momento es dormir y no despertar hasta el otro día._

– _Olvídalo. –cedió dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta._

 _Al salir se dispuso a entrar en las demás habitaciones que quedaban._

 _En una había un montón de chicos amontonados en la cama durmiendo con incomodidad, pero no encontró alguna cara conocida entre ellas, por lo que salió de ahí cuanto antes._

 _Siguió avanzando junto con Temari en las habitaciones siguientes, en donde al fin pudieron encontrar otra cara conocida._

 _Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación. Había una pareja durmiendo en la cama, como estaban tapados no se sabía si estaban desnudos o algo así, y sinceramente ninguna quería saberlo. Otro chico dormía en el suelo en modo fetal, abrazándose a sí mismo._

 _Sakura lo reconoció enseguida._

– _Naruto. –dijo la pelirosa. Se acuclilló frente a su blondo amigo y procedió a mover uno de sus brazos. –Naruto, despierta. –lo llamó._

 _Naruto se removió incómodo en el suelo y despacio fue abriendo sus ojos._

– _¿Sakura? –habló con la voz ronca y pastosa._

– _Ya, levántate. Es muy tarde, ya todos están abajo. –ordenó._

 _La pelirosa dejó que el blondo se levantara solo y cuando lo hizo, lo ayudó a salir de la habitación pescándolo del brazo._

– _Espera. Espera. –paró Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos aun dormidos. –Más despacio… –pidió, recargándose encima de la pelirosa, quien lo empujo con suavidad para que volviera a pararse._

– _Lo siento, pero debes bajar a la sala ahora. –se disculpó._

– _Hmm…–gruño Naruto. Comenzó a arrastrar sus pies en dirección a las escaleras, guiado por la pelirosa que aún lo mantenía agarrado de su brazo._

– _Baja con cuidado, no te vayas a caer. –previno la chica, dejando ir al blondo._

– _Sakura. –la voz de Temari se escuchó por detrás._

 _Cuando se dio la vuelta, la muchacha de coletas llevaba consigo a su hermano, y no era el pelirrojo._

– _Encontraste a Kankuro. –dice la pelirosa al ver al castaño. –y al parecer no está muy contento. –agrega, al ver la expresión de pocos amigos._

 _Se veía más bien pálido como si estuviera enfermo._

– _Acaba de vomitar. –aclaró la rubia, afirmando a su hermano por su costado._

– _¿En dónde estaba? –pregunta Sakura acercándose a ellos para ayudar._

– _En la última habitación. Ya no es necesario seguir buscando en este pasillo. –informa Temari._

 _Kankuro estaba siendo sostenido por ambas chicas, una en cada brazo, ayudándolo a bajar por las escaleras._

 _Cuando llegaron al primer rellano, se dieron cuenta que sus amigos estaban discutiendo en la sala._

– _¡No puedo creerlo! –exclama Ino con las cejas fruncidas. Estaba parada en medio de la sala frente a todos._

– _¡Fuiste tú quien quería montar una fiesta al rincón del mundo! –exclama de la misma manera Tenten con los brazos en jarras. Estaba sin zapatos y no llevaba sus característicos chonguitos, en cambio estaba con el cabello suelto cayéndole en ondas por su espalda. Era raro verla de esa manera, como siempre lo llevaba recogido no estaba acostumbrada que lo llevase suelto._

– _Chicas, ya basta. –intervino Naruto, parándose en medio de las chicas para evitar que siguieran discutiendo._

 _Todos los chicos se encontraban en la sala._

 _Hinata estaba sentada en el sillón a un lado de Sai que se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados, y al otro lado estaba Gaara, observando la pelea en silencio. Por su cara enojada le dio a entender que no estaba nada contento con toda esta situación._

 _Por otro lado estaban Shikamaru, Kiba y Rock Lee parados justo detrás de las chicas aguardando por si las cosas se pintaban feas entre ellas. Más bien era Rock Lee el preocupado, ya que Shikamaru tenía cara de estar más que mosqueado de tanto drama y Kiba pareciera que se insertaría en la pelea en cualquier momento._

 _Los únicos quienes estaban alejados de todos eran Shino y Choji. El primero se encontraba acostado contra la pared de al fondo como si se sintiera muy mal y el segundo lo acompañaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda._

– _Hey, chicos. –llamó la atención la pelirosa. Todos se dieron la vuelta para verlos, tanto a ellas como al descompuesto de Kankuro._

– _¿Qué le pasó? –inquirió Gaara parándose rápidamente del sillón y caminado hacia ellas._

– _Bebió demás, qué esperabas. –recriminó la rubia de coletas, bastante molesta. – ¿podrías llevarlo tú al baño? No quiero verlo vomitar. –dice con disgusto._

 _Gaara pasó uno de los brazos de su hermano por su cuello y lo llevó casi colgando hasta el baño más cercano._

– _¿Qué tanto discutían? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a las chicas._

– _Pues de la fiesta ¡que más! –dice con sarcasmo la castaña. Ino al escucharla, rueda los ojos al cielo exasperada de tanto lío._

– _¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte solo por ti un solo segundo? –cuestionó la rubia comenzando a hartarse de la chica._

– _¡Mira quién habla! –exclama Tenten. La rabia de ambas chicas era visible._

– _¡Paren de una vez! –intervino nuevamente Naruto, más enojado que antes. Se puso al medio de ambas chicas con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, evidenciado su molestia ante la pelea que estaban formando. –Por si no se han dado cuenta, aún no hemos encontrado a Sasuke. Así que en vez de estar discutiendo, podríamos estar buscándolo ¿de acuerdo? –le reprochó a ambas chicas, que se callaron de inmediato ante el alegato de Naruto._

 _A Sakura se le paró el corazón por una milésima de segundo._

 _Lo había olvidado…_

– _A lo mejor está en una de las habitaciones de arriba…– comenta Kiba, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón._

– _No lo creo, acabamos de revisar. –dice Temari, uniéndose a la conversación._

– _Yo ya chequé el primer piso y no hay rastros del Teme. –afirma Naruto, más serio que de costumbre, estaba tomando una actitud muy poco vista en él._

– _Es posible que esté en otra parte de la casa. –expresó la pelirosa saliendo de su estupefacción. No se llevaba bien con el pelinegro, pero de ahí a olvidarlo completamente…_

– _¡Tienes razón, dattebayo! –exclama Naruto en su dirección, recuperando una parte de su hiperactividad tan conocida. –Es posible si…_

 _Fue interrumpido por un ruido justo detrás de él._

 _Un par de chicos que estaban durmiendo en el suelo comenzaron a despertarse por todo el alboroto que estaban cometiendo. Uno de ellos se sentó con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared, quizás todavía estaba con los efectos de la borrachera de ayer, pero aun así hizo el intento de levantarse._

– _Oye chico, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kiba acercándose al muchacho que parecía necesitar ayuda para mantenerse de pie._

– _Uhm…–murmura algo inentendible._

 _Kiba lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón junto a Shikamaru, quien no hizo más que hacer una mueca al estar al lado de ese desconocido._

– _Hay que sacarlos de aquí. –sentencia Ino por enésima vez en el día._

– _Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. –la apoya inesperadamente Tenten, observando al chico con una mueca muy similar al del pelinegro._

 _Un ruido se escuchó por todo el lugar, proveniente de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña. Todos se apresuraron en correr hacia la entrada en donde alguien intentaba ingresar._

 _La sorpresa impregnó en la cara de todos, justo al frente de ellos, era nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke entrando a la cabaña con una bolsa de plástico._

 _El pelinegro, al verse rodeado de las miradas de sus amigos, los observó de vuelta con una ceja alzada sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando._

– _¿Qué? –inquirió grosero, dejando cerrar la puerta con fuerza._

– _¿Dónde diablos estabas? –contraatacó Naruto acercándose a él._

– _Comida. –dijo con simpleza levantando la bolsa de plástico._

– _¿Y no se te ocurrió buscarnos primero? –se molestó el rubio. – ¡También tenemos hambre, sabes! –_

 _Casi todos se caen de espalda ante las palabras del rubio._

 _Bueno, Naruto era Naruto._

 _Sasuke pasó olímpicamente de él, como si no lo hubiera escuchado y se fue de la estancia._

 _Tras esto, el blondo fue detrás de él despotricando a viva voz por su falta de consideración hasta perderse por la puerta de la cocina._

 _Por un segundo, Sakura hubiera jurado que el Uchiha volteó a verla antes de irse, pero debió ser un error…_

– _Bueno… –la voz de Shikamaru interrumpió el silencio que se había formado en la entrada. –ya que estamos todos, deberíamos discutir lo que vamos hacer primero ¿no? –comentó rascándose la nuca con pereza._

– _Es cierto. –Habló la pelirosa tomando la palabra. –creo que deberíamos sacar a estas personas de la cabaña primero. –decide._

 _El grupo asintió a lo dicho._

– _Y también, averiguar cómo es que llegaron aquí anoche. –habló Sai._

– _Preguntémosles antes de sacarlos de aquí. –espetó Temari malhumorada, tronando sus dedos de forma maliciosa._

– _Bien, pues hagámoslo. –dice Ino._

 _Todos se dividieron en grupos pequeños por toda la cabaña. Comenzaron a despertar a las personas que aún seguían dormidas en los suelos, camas o en espacios raros como en escritorios, roperos u otros sitios. Preguntaron de donde habían salido o de dónde venían, si los conocían y cómo es que se habían enterado de la fiesta, pero al igual que ellos, parecieran que no recordaban mucho de anoche, solo que fue una fiesta espectacular y que esperaban algún día repetir la ocasión. Algo que a Ino no lo tomó muy bien a decir verdad._

 _Sin embargo, nadie sabe exactamente cómo es que se enteraron, algunos recuerdan haber llegado a la cabaña y ya había personas alrededor. Otros tienen vistazos de haber bebido mucho o, incluso, de ingerir algo más. Esto alertó a los chicos, ya que parecía que algunos fueron drogados, lo que explicaría el por qué no recuerdan nada, pero también cabe la posibilidad que sea simplemente por el exceso de alcohol._

 _Así que en definitiva, no pudieron averiguar algo que les ayudara a recordar lo de anoche o conseguir información relevante. Tal vez, algunos chicos se drogaron anoche, pero no podían asegurar nada, solo eran conjeturas, nada que pudiesen probar._

 _Una vez que sacaron a todos de la cabaña y solo quedaron ellos, se juntaron nuevamente en la sala: quedaba otro problema por resolver._

– _De acuerdo… –dice Ino, parándose en medio de los demás. –Tenemos que ver la forma de ordenar todo esto. –indicó algo inquieta por el enorme desastre que desató la parranda._

– _Pero antes, creo que deberíamos comer y bañarnos ¿no crees? –comenta la pelirosa, viendo su desaliñado aspecto en el reflejo de la televisión. Estaba sucia, algo maloliente y con el maquillaje corrido, sin contar que aun llevaba puesto sus largas botas negras, haciendo que sus pies palpitaran del dolor._

– _Por favor, necesito un baño con urgencia. –se queja Tenten. En ese momento se estaba amarrando su cabellera castaña en una coleta alta, luciendo aún más diferente que antes._

– _Si tienes razón. Nosotros también deberíamos bañarnos. –Habla Gaara por los chicos, que asintieron a lo dicho por el pelirrojo._

– _Bien, vamos chicas. –dirigió la rubia._

 _Mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras, Sakura volteó el rostro en busca de la ojiblanca, ya que no estaba entre las chicas. Pudo visualizar a su amigo rubio salir del pasillo y unos segundos después a Hinata._

" _¿En qué momento ambos se habían separado del grupo?" –pensó en confusión la pelirosa._

 _Sin embargo, lo que más la inquieto fue la expresión retraída y hasta impresionada de Naruto, como si estuviera espantado por algo, pero en Hinata no era el caso. Ella lucía igual o más confundida que la propia pelirosa, pero más allá de eso parecía casi normal._

 _Decidió que indagaría después, de pura curiosidad, de lo que habían estado charlando. Por lo que corrió la mirada de ellos, pero al hacerlo se encontró de improvisto con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, mirándola fijamente._

 _Dio un respingo del susto, sintió escalofríos subir por su columna de una forma que no le gustó, y a pesar de que lo descubrió observándola, él no corrió su mirada en ningún momento._

 _La mirada penetrante y fría del Uchiha le causó un extraño sentimiento desde su estómago hasta su pecho, que dio un vuelco tan fuerte que llegó a su garganta dejándola sin aire por unos segundos, antes de correr la mirada despavorida hacia delante._

 _Pensó, una vez que llegó al segundo rellano, que había pasado años desde la última vez en que Sasuke la había mirado de esa manera, así tan… furibunda. Como si estuviera enojado con ella o si quisiera reclamarle por algo, pero no entendía qué podría haberle hecho para que la viera de esa manera._

" _Existir, tal vez" –se dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos._

 _Ya en el segundo piso, todas se dirigieron a la habitación principal en donde habían guardado todas sus cosas. Era una suerte que Ino había encerrado esa habitación una vez que hubiera empezado la fiesta, sino también se encontraría llena de gente y, tal vez hasta podrían haber destruido cosas o peor, robado sus pertenencias._

 _A penas entraron a la habitación, Ino se abalanzó hacia la cama con derrota, desparramándose como peso muerto. La pelirosa se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama de igual forma._

 _La primera en dirigirse al baño fue Tenten, encerrándose con llave._

– _Espero q-que no demore mucho…–comentó por vez primera la ojiblanca, sentándose a un lado de Sakura._

– _Que así sea, porque si no derribaré la puerta. –habló Temari con molestia. Se había sentado en la silla del escritorio con la vista fija en la puerta._

– _Creo q-que Temari tiene hambre. –susurra Hinata siendo escuchada solo por la pelirosa quien sonrió, dándole la razón._

 _Luego de unos minutos salió la castaña envuelta en una toalla y casi de inmediato, Temari entró dando un sonoro portazo._

 _Después de que todas se hubieran bañado y cambiado de ropa a una más cómoda, bajaron al primer piso en donde ya estaban los chicos esperándolas._

– _¡Al fin! –exclama Kiba, viéndolas bajar. –Choji fue a comprar comida, no debe tardar en llegar. –avisa._

– _Oh… creo que me voy a enamorar de él. –bromea Temari con una sonrisa._

 _Shikamaru dio un ligero respingo._

– _Debemos ver cómo debemos arreglar todo esto…–se quejó Ino, mirando a punto de lloriquear la pared rayada con grafiti._

– _Eso se puede solucionar. –dice Sai, acercándose a su novia con una media sonrisa. –Habría que comprar disolvente o espray cítrico para sacar los dibujos de la pared, aunque es posible que quede con algunas manchas. Pero lo bueno es que la pared es blanca, así que es más fácil de conseguir pintura y quedará como nueva. –explica el muchacho, dándole ánimos a la rubia._

 _Ino le devuelve la sonrisa, agradecida de tener un novio tan inteligente y encantador como lo era Sai._

– _¿Y los muebles? –inquiere Shikamaru, observando los restos de lo que antes era un gran mueble de adorno que sostenía la televisión y otros objetos, y la mesa de centro que se encontraba astillada, con rayones y manchas de suciedad. –Dudo mucho que podamos repararlos. –puntualiza el muchacho con los brazos cruzados._

– _Ni modo…–solloza la rubia hundiendo los hombros. –Mientras podamos limpiar y arreglar todo lo demás, está bien. –agrega con resignación. Sus padres y su tío la matarían, y es probable que nunca más la dejaran usar la cabaña u otra residencia para una fiesta._

 _De hecho, no pensaba en organizar una fiesta durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo._

 _La puerta de entrada se abrió y en unos segundos apareció Choji sosteniendo muchas bolsas repletas de comida._

– _Hola chicos ¡aquí está la comida! –exclamó con una sonrisa, dejando las bolsas en el suelo._

– _¡Ah! –el chillido entusiasmado de Temari fue escuchado por todos. La rubia se acercó al robusto muchacho con ojos brillantes. –Eres un encanto, muchas gracias. –dice dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, y sin más tomó algunas bolsas y se fue a la cocina canturreando._

 _Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a cierto pelinegro._

 _Los demás siguieron a Temari comentando el hambre que tenían, mientras ayudaban a Choji con las bolsas._

 _Comieron con tranquilidad y se dieron el tiempo de descansar unos minutos antes de decidir por donde debían empezar a limpiar._

– _Creo que deberíamos dividirnos. –comenzó a hablar Tenten, tomando una papa frita entre sus dedos. –La mitad de nosotros limpia arriba y los demás aquí abajo. –aclaró moviendo la fritura en dirección a los chicos, recalcando su punto antes de llevárselo a la boca._

– _Sí, pero… Ino. –llamó Sakura a la rubia. – ¿Tienes útiles de aseo? –preguntó._

 _Ino se tomó unos segundos para responder, ya que todavía estaba comiendo._

– _Sí, están en el sótano. –afirma. Apartó su plato al ver que ya todos terminaron, y se levantó de la mesa. –Bien. Empecemos ya. –ordenó._

– _Sí…–dijeron algunos, levantándose igualmente de la mesa y comenzando a ordenar y botar las cosas que estaban encima._

– _Voy a buscar las cosas del sótano. –avisa Tenten, dejando sus restos de comida en el basurero, y se encaminó afuera de la estancia._

 _Mientras todos ordenaban la mesa y otros sacaban bolsas de basura, Sakura y Hinata lavaban los trastes sucios y hablaban acerca de lo que recordaban anoche._

– _¿Puedes r-recordar algo, Sakura-chan? –inquirió la ojiblanca a su amiga. Sakura lo meditó bastante, pero en realidad no podía rememorar nada de anoche. De repente aparecen algunas escenas en las que bebía y se reía, pero nada más._

– _No… –responde al fin. Guardó uno de los vasos limpios arriba de los estantes y de repente, un flash apareció en su mente: Una mano grande y varonil sostenía el vaso que intentaba alcanzar._

 _Se detuvo abruptamente._

– _¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hinata con curiosidad al ver como la pelirosa se detenía._

– _Nada. –alcanza a decir en un murmullo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar el vaso en su lugar y volver a limpiar._

 _Sin embargo, Sakura se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, pensando en lo que había visto. Fue como un Deja Vu, como si ya lo hubiera visto o vivido en alguna parte…_

 _Pero entonces… ¿Por qué su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza?_

– _¡AAAH! –un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar y un segundo después, un estrépito de cosas cayéndose._

– _¡Es Tenten! –exclama Naruto preocupado._

 _Todos se apresuraron en dejar las cosas y corrieron en dirección al sótano, lugar donde la castaña había ido a buscar los utensilios de limpieza._

 _La primera en llegar fue Ino quien abrió la puerta apresurada, seguida de Sakura y Hinata, quienes bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano._

 _Lo primero que vieron fue a una muy asustada Tenten tapándose la boca con impresión en sus ojos y las cosas que había ido a buscar, estaban esparramadas por el suelo. Pero lo que más alertó a los chicos fue hacia donde miraba la castaña; lo que parecía ser un montículo de bolsas de basura y cachivaches._

– _¡¿Qué sucede?! –exclama asustada Ino, acercándose a Tenten._

– _¡Es Neji! –chilla Tenten, abalanzándose entre la basura._

– _¡¿Qué?! –gritó Rock Lee acercándose a las chicas._

 _Y efectivamente, entre las cosas que a simple vista parecía ser basura, era en realidad una persona: Un desaliñado, sucio y trastocado Neji._

– _¡Neji, Neji! ¡¿Estás bien?! –volvió a exclamar Tenten, moviendo al pobre Hyuga._

 _Poco a poco Neji fue abriendo los ojos desorientado._

– _Me… encontraron. Sabía que… me encontrarían. –alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse._

 _La castaña viró su rostro hacia sus amigos con los ojos bien abiertos y descompuesta por el miedo._

– _N-Neji-niisan… –murmuró quedamente la ojiblanca. Sakura giró con la mandíbula abierta hacia su dirección. La muchacha estaba peor que Tenten; con las manos sobre su cabeza y la mirada impactada._

 _Hinata dijo en voz alta lo que todos sus amigos pensaron en ese momento._

– _Niisan… olvidamos a Neji-niisan…–_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dos días.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la conversación que había tenido con Hinata e Ino.

Esa mañana, la pelirosa se levantó temprano para acompañar a su madre al aeropuerto, ya que ese mismo día partía a Seúl.

Estaban frente a la cabina donde entraban los pasajeros para guardar sus maletas, por lo que de allí en adelante ya no podría acompañarla.

– ¿No esperarás a tu jefe? –pregunta la pelirosa mirando a su alrededor. Le parecía raro que no estuviera allí.

–Creo que lo esperaré adentro. –dice con la vista pegada dentro de su cartera, verificando que todo estaba bien.

–Ah…– Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto al jefe de su madre, ni si quiera conocía el nombre de la empresa para la cual trabajaba. – ¿No me puedo quedar a verlo? –

– ¿Ver qué? ¿El avión? –cuestionó distraída, contando el dinero que llevaba en su billetera.

–No, a tu jefe. Quisiera conocerlo. –menciona la pelirosa.

– ¡NO! –exclama su madre de la nada con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera dicho algo impensable.

Varias personas se les quedaron viendo extrañados ante el grito de aquella mujer, especialmente Sakura. Quien observaba a su madre entre sorprendida y asustada de su repentino cambio de humor, pero luego comenzó a pensar… ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a su madre? ¿Por qué no quería que conociera a su jefe? ¿A caso… ocultaba algo?

Los ojos de la pelirosa de achinaron, evaluando sus sospechas.

–Ya veo… creo que lo entiendo. –declaró cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿En-En serio? –se preocupó la mujer, observando a su hija con sorpresa.

–Sí. –añade la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño. –Estás con él ¿cierto? –

– ¿Qué? –pregunta confundida su madre.

–No te hagas, ya lo sé. Mantienes una relación con tu jefe y no me lo querías decir ¿verdad? –confronta la muchacha con una mirada astuta.

Su madre tardó unos segundos en procesar lo dicho por la pelirosa, hasta que de pronto soltó un hondo suspiro, como si estuviera aliviada.

Un momento… ¿aliviada?

–Dios, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –suspira su madre ya más calmada.

Esto no hizo más que confundir más a Sakura, quien frunció más aun el ceño ante el evidente alivio que su madre expresó.

–Para que lo sepas, él es un hombre casado y con dos hijos. –le informa. Volvió su vista hacia su cartera para terminar de chequear todo.

–Algo me ocultas. –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Observó cómo su madre se mordía los labios de forma dubitativa y la mirada fija en sus ojos, pensando en sus próximas palabras. Pero finalmente bota un hondo suspiro de derrota hundiendo sus hombros en el proceso.

–Tienes razón, lo siento cariño. –se disculpa la mujer con ojos culpables.

Sakura relaja su expresión ante las palabras de su madre. No es que no le molestase que le ocultara cosas, pero no tenía derecho a recriminárselo. Ella también evitó decirle cosas u omitir ciertos hechos y a pesar de que le contó sobre Sasuke, tampoco fue sincera del todo.

Esto no hizo más que entristecerla.

¿En qué se había convertido su relación?

–Te prometo que después hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo? –promete su madre, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

–De acuerdo. –asiente a lo dicho. Aunque no entendía en realidad su punto ¿Qué es lo que tenía que explicarle?

Su madre envolvió sus hombros en un cálido abrazo, ella le corresponde de la misma manera pensando en lo sola que se sentiría en la casa sin su presencia.

–Volveré pronto. –asegura la mujer rompiendo el abrazo para observar sus ojos, igual de verdes que los suyos.

–Lo sé. –dice la pelirosa. –Te echaré de menos. –confiesa.

Su madre sonrió con ternura.

–Ya sabes dónde está el dinero. Si necesitas llamarme por cualquier emergencia no dudes en hacerlo, el número de hotel lo dejé pegado en el refrigerador para que no se te olvide. –informa con seriedad.

–Está bien. –Se limita a responder. No importa la edad que tenga, su madre siempre la verá como a una niña.

–Y Sakura… cuídate mucho ¿sí? –procura antes de separarse de ella.

–Estaré bien. –le sonríe confiada, observando como su madre tomaba sus maletas. – ¡Que te vaya bien en Seúl! –se despide viéndola alejarse por la puerta de embarcaciones.

Con una última sonrisa su madre se pierde entre la multitud de personas.

Sakura optó por quedarse un rato más hasta el despegue, mirando por el gran ventanal a las personas que ya estaban subiendo al avión, pero estando tan lejos era difícil visualizar a su madre. Con derrota se quedó a esperar, hasta que finalmente el avión comenzó a partir y perderse entre las nubes grises del cielo.

.

.

.

Como todavía era temprano al llegar a casa, se dedicó a adelantarse en los estudios ya que los exámenes se veían realmente difíciles al ser de último año.

Encerrada en su habitación, se encontraba con la vista fija en concentración en sus apuntes de historia, hasta que su teléfono vibró dando a entender que recibió un mensaje.

Dio un hondo suspiro de aburrimiento antes de revisar su teléfono.

Era un mensaje de Hinata.

" _Ino. Cita. Hoy. 3PM. Plaza Central."_

Toda expresión de aburrimiento fue sacado de su rostro en un santiamén al ver el mensaje. Se apresuró en ver la hora en su teléfono: eran pasadas las 1:30. Tenía tiempo de arreglarse e ir al encuentro.

Se levantó de su escritorio en donde había estado estudiando y se apresuró a darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse.

Ya estando lista, tomó su bolso con sus cosas dentro y se fue de la casa rumbo al destino de la cita.

Como era una plaza bastante grande, no sabía muy bien en que parte estaban sus amigas, supuso que estarían cerca de una heladería o un puesto de comida.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –escuchó que la llamaban por detrás. Al darse la vuelta se encontró a su amiga ojiblanca corriendo en su dirección. –Viniste. –dice con una sonrisa una vez que llegó a su lado.

– ¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera? –bromeó.

–No importa. – Hinata sacude la cabeza, como si borrara algo de su mente. –Vamos donde Ino, todavía es temprano. –señala la muchacha, comenzando a caminar.

Sakura mira la hora en su teléfono, todavía faltaba casi media hora para que ese tal "Suigetsu" apareciera en escena, por lo que tenían tiempo de planear lo que iban a decir frente aquel tipo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al otro lado de la plaza casi al límite. Sakura frunció el ceño ante esto, ya que por esa zona no concurría muchas personas, de hecho no es muy seguro para alguien solo ir en ese sector de la plaza por el peligro de ser víctima de un asalto.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –inquirió la pelirosa.

–Ino lo pidió. Tenía m-miedo que alguien f-fuera a verla con un desconocido. –explicó Hinata algo incómoda.

–Con alguien te refieres a Sai ¿no? –preguntó con suspicacia. Los hombros de Hinata se tensaron, ante aquello, Sakura entendió la situación.

– ¿Quieres decir que Sai no tiene idea? –preguntó consternada la pelirosa.

Hinata iba a responder a su pregunta, pero en ese momento habían llegado a un banco algo apartado de los demás en donde sentada, esperaba una impaciente Ino. Quien al verlas, se levantó de inmediato y caminó rápidamente hacia ellas.

Sakura no sabía que más le sorprendía: si la cara pálida y preocupada de la rubia o su vestimenta, para variar, llamativa.

Ino estaba vestida con una falda de cotele de color rojo oscuro, un top negro bastante sugerente y zapatos de tacón negros. Además, llevaba el cabello suelto dejándolo caer en suaves ondas en las puntas y llevaba maquillaje con un fuerte labial rojo mate.

Se veía muy bien a decir verdad… para una fiesta.

– ¿Qué haces vestida así? –recrimina la pelirosa a no más llegar la muchacha.

–Hola para ti también. –dice con la ironía impregnada en la voz. Sakura rueda los ojos ante su comentario, pero espera la respuesta de la rubia, que la mira con una ceja alzada como si fuera obvio.

–No vas a coquetear, vas a sacar información. –espetó ceñuda la pelirosa, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

–Y para eso necesito que piense con el pene y no con la cabeza ¿entiendes? –objetó la rubia, dando un punto bien importante. Sakura apretó los labios ante eso, puede que Ino tenga razón; es una buena forma de distraerlo para obtener la verdad sobre la fiesta.

–Bien. –accede al fin. –Pero si ves que la situación se sale de control házmelo saber. –pide la pelirosa, con algo de preocupación oculta en su voz que no pasó desapercibida por Ino.

La rubia dio una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿C-Cómo sabremos que necesitará ayuda? –cuestiona la ojiblanca.

Sakura reflexiona ante esa pregunta, no se le había ocurrido ese detalle.

–Eso no es problema. –dice Ino con un ademán de su mano, como si fuera pan comido. –Antes de que llegue mi "cita" te llamaré y esconderé mi teléfono en mi bolso, de esa manera ambas podrán escuchar toda la conversación y cuando diga algo como "código rojo" sabrán que el tipo se está pasando de listo. Fácil ¿no? –explica de forma audaz, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que la miraban con la boca abierta.

Ino sonreía con autosuficiencia inflando su pecho con orgullo. Tantas películas y series de detectives tenían que servir de algo ¿no?

–Muy bien. –felicita Sakura. –Ya resuelto ese problema faltaría solo una cosa. –

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Hinata, observando a la pelirosa confundida.

– ¿Cómo vamos a saber quién es Suigetsu? –inquirió cruzándose de brazos ante esa disyuntiva.

Ino cerró la boca. No consideró esa parte en el plan, y se supone que eso es lo más esencial en todo esto.

–Él te reconocerá…–habló la ojiblanca en un murmullo. Estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y la vista clavada en un punto fijo en la tierra, concentrada.

Tanto Ino como Sakura observaron a Hinata llevando un dedo a su mentón de forma pensativa.

–Él tiene fotos tuyas por lo que te reconocerá en seguida. –puntualizó volviendo a observar a ambas chicas.

– ¡Cierto! Muy lista, Hina-chan –comenta Ino feliz.

–Entonces solo tienes que esperar sentada en la banca hasta que él se acerque a ti. –establece la pelirosa.

–Bien…–Ino observa su reloj de muñeca. –faltan diez minutos para que él aparezca, va siendo hora de iniciar el plan. –dictamina y sin más se da media vuelta y vuelve a sentarse en la misma banca en el que estaba antes.

–Deberíamos escondernos detrás de esos arbustos. –indica la pelirosa hacia unos metros de distancia de Ino.

Hinata y Sakura se acomodan entre las plantas para no ser vistas con la los ojos puestos en la rubia. Unos segundos después, la pelirosa recibe una llamada telefónica de Ino, en la que se apresura en colocar en altavoz para poder escuchar ambas. Luego, observan como la rubia esconde su teléfono aun encendido en el bolso de mano y acomodarse en el asiento cruzando sus piernas de forma casual.

Tenía que reconocerlo, Ino sabía muy bien cómo interpretar su papel.

Y entonces apareció.

Un chico alto de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, se acercó a la rubia con aire coqueto y se presentó.

Sakura no sabía cómo, o tal vez sí, no lo recuerda… Pero algo le decía que lo conocía.

–Hola, preciosa. –saluda el muchacho con una sonrisa sentándose a un lado de Ino.

–Hola, Suigetsu ¿no? –saluda de vuelta la rubia tendiéndole la mano.

Suigetsu corresponde al saludo, pero en vez de estrecharle la mano le da un beso en el dorso.

–Qué caballero. –alaga Ino.

El tonito coqueto no pasó desapercibido para ambas chicas, quienes incómodas por el lugar en donde estaban escondidas, tenían que escuchar además los coqueteos de la rubia para con el chico quien no es su novio (cabe destacar).

–Tú eres Ino, la hermosa rubia de la fiesta. –no era una pregunta. Él tenía muy claro quién era ella y por la forma de decirlo fue tan…

–Sí, bueno… me gustaría decir que te reconozco, pero la verdad es que no. –dijo esto último en voz baja como si estuviera avergonzada, bajó levemente la mirada de forma inocente, algo contraproducente considerando como iba vestida. Pero ese contraste fue lo suficientemente cautivador para el peliblanco que no tardó en defenderla.

–No te preocupes, habías bebido mucho y es entendible. –la justificó. Suigetsu se lamió los labios de forma coqueta, pero no resultó tan sensual como hubiera querido.

Desde su posición, Sakura vislumbró una pequeña incomodidad en la rubia, pero se apresuró en remplazarla por una risita de esas bobas que encantó aún más muchacho, quien acortó levemente el espacio entre ellos.

Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron en alerta.

–Hablando de eso… –uno de los largos dedos de la rubia recorrieron el brazo del peliblanco. –Encuentro muy extraño que casi nadie recuerde la fiesta ¿sabes? –subió su dedo hasta llegar a su hombro, la respiración del muchacho comenzó a ser más pesada. –Claro, podría ser por todo ese alcohol o quizás… –recorrió sus omoplatos hasta llegar a su cuello, pero esta vez usó su palma completa para acariciar su nuca en una suave caricia. Ya para este punto, Suigetsu respiraba por la boca embrujado por las caricias de la joven rubia. – ¿algo más? –pregunta en un susurro con la vista fija en sus ojos.

–Tengo que reconocerlo, Ino es buena. –murmuró Sakura a la ojiblanca, quien no hizo más que asentir a lo dicho dándole la razón, sorprendida de las habilidades de seducción de la rubia.

–Tal vez sí. –murmura a su vez el chico, acercándose un poco más a Ino, casi rozando sus costados.

– ¿Sí qué? –cuestiona acercándose igualmente a él.

–Si hay algo más… –revela. Suigetsu sonrió de lado y sus ojos antes llenos de picardía, ahora mostraban algo más… lujurioso. Algo que no le agradó a Ino, pero se obligó a seguir con el teatro; debía averiguar que más hubo esa noche.

–Y eso es…–dejó la frase en el aire para que fuera él quien completara lo que tanto ansiaba saber.

Sin embargo…

Una de las manos de Suigetsu se posó descaradamente en su rodilla desnuda, acariciándola. Ino dio un respingo perturbándola un momento, y congeló toda caricia que le estaba haciendo al chico.

Comenzó a retroceder un poco para tomar algo de distancia y recuperar el control del asunto.

– ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió un poco que quisieras verme. –dijo. Cambiando drásticamente de tema, sacando un poco de lugar a la rubia que lo observó sin entender a lo que iba.

El agarre del peliblanco se hizo más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño a la chica. En cambio, Ino colocó su mano encima en la de él para evitar que siguiera acariciándola, esto claro, sin perder la sonrisa coqueta.

–S-Sakura-chan… algo no anda bien. –balbucea Hinata, espectadora del manoseo que estaba haciéndole el peliblanco a su amiga.

–Lo sé. Pero Ino no ha dado señales de intervención. –murmura preocupada, dudando si debería seguir esperando o confrontarlo de una vez.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Sakura.

Creyó que fue su imaginación, porque simplemente no podía tener tan mala suerte.

Justo en una esquina iba caminando un chico rubio, quien pensó (y deseó con todo su corazón que así fuera) que era una persona cualquiera, pero no fue así. Quizás fue por el color de cabello que lo relacionó con su mejor amigo, pero nunca se le ocurrió que realmente iba a ser él.

Naruto caminaba distraídamente con la vista fija en su teléfono: justo donde estaban Ino y Suigetsu muy apegados hablando y para rematar, acariciando la rodilla de la rubia.

" _¡¿Es en serio?! ¡De todas las personas! ¡De todos los lugares! ¡¿Tenía que ser justamente el parlanchín de Naruto?!"_ –pensó con rabia y desesperación.

Giró bruscamente su cuello para ver a Hinata, quien no se había dado cuenta de la situación y que seguía observando a la pareja en la banca.

–Hinata –susurró desesperada, dejando el teléfono en el suelo.

La ojiblanca la observó sin comprender su expresión de pánico. No fue hasta que la pelirosa apuntó con su dedo cierta parte de la plaza en que entendió lo que estaba pasando.

La pobre muchacha abrió los ojos espantadas ante el grave problema que las iba a meter si Naruto los veía.

– ¡¿Q-Q-Qué hac-c-cemos?! –tartamudeó la ojiblanca poniéndose pálida.

Sakura la agarró de los hombros con firmeza tomando una decisión.

.

Mientras tanto en la banca…

Ino buscaba la manera de ser ella quien controlara el asunto, pero el tipo había dado un giro radical a su personalidad coqueta y resuelta que mostró en un principio; a una más lujuriosa y dominante.

Suigetsu se acercó más a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, pero al menos había cesado las caricias que tanto la incomodaba, sin embargo, su mano seguía posada en su rodilla con fuerza. Causando en ella más repulsión por ese tipo.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres. –habló Ino con fingida inocencia, siguiendo lo más que pudo con su actuación.

El peliblanco calló por un momento, analizándola.

Ino trató con toda su fuerza que sus emociones no se vean reflejada en sus ojos y que él siguiera pensando que le atraía.

–Dime ¿Aun tienes novio? –preguntó Suigetsu ensanchando su sonrisa ladeada.

– ¿Qué? –balbuceó quedamente soltando una pequeña carcajada, creyendo que le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿A caso él sabía de Sai?

Tragó saliva.

–Sabias de mis intenciones cuando me hablaste aquella vez. –afirmó el chico, observando el rostro de la muchacha con los ojos violetas oscurecidos. –Y aun así me seguiste el juego, ¿y para qué? –la sonrisa ladeada se borró de pronto de su rostro, mirándola más serio, causando en la pobre chica sintiera más terror por aquel peliblanco. –Para llegar y ver la sorpresa que fui usado. –hubo rencor en su voz, demasiado obvio para ignorarlo.

La mano del Suigetsu volvió a remeter con la rodilla de la rubia, pero esta vez no se quedó solo allí. Su mano subió por los muslos de Ino, quien al ver que no la soltaba comenzó a desesperarse y terminar con el juego de una vez.

Suigetsu, al ver que Ino intentaba levantarse, se subió encima de ella para arrinconarla en la banca. Acto seguido la rubia soltó un chillido asustado por lo que el peliblanco estaba a punto de hacerle.

– ¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo! –gritó lo suficientemente alto para que el teléfono que seguía marcando a la pelirosa, fuera en su ayuda.

Forcejeó con más insistencia y desesperación contra aquel tipo, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella. Sin embargo intentó no entrar en pánico, ya que confiaba en que la pelirosa saldría al rescate.

¿Cierto?

.

– ¿Entendiste? –cuestionó la pelirosa al ver la cara pálida de la Hyuga.

Hinata tembló ante lo que le pedía su amiga. Sabía el problema que se formaría si Naruto sorprendiera a Ino con aquel peliblanco, pero aun así… lo que Sakura le pedía…

– ¡No hay tiempo! –exclamó asustada al ver como Naruto estaba a unos segundos en llegar. – ¡Debes ir! ¡YA! –

Con un último gritillo asustado, Hinata fue empujada por la pelirosa hacia afuera de su escondite, incitándola a hacer lo pedido.

Tragándose el miedo y la vergüenza, la ojiblanca observó como el rubio caminaba a paso despreocupado con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su teléfono sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a tan solo un par de pasos de la escena que a toda costa querían evitar que viera.

No tenía tiempo.

Debía hacer algo, pero ya.

El corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que bajada su teléfono para guardarlo. Así que simplemente dejó su mente en blanco y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

De repente, como si la hubiera visto venir, el rubio levantó la mirada en su dirección, pero ya era tarde.

Hinata hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido.

En vez de detenerse siguió corriendo con más ganas, y con los ojos cerrados dio un salto a su dirección, empujándolo con brutalidad hacia los árboles y arbustos del otro lado de la calle.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, queriendo arrancarse los cabellos.

Le había dicho a Hinata que los distrajera, no que se abalanzara hacia él.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro más tranquilo, ya que por el momento no tendrían problemas con Naruto. Confiaba en que Hinata supiera que hacer y como librarse de la situación.

Ahora debía estar atenta a…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando giro su mirada a la escena que estaba sucediendo en la banca.

Sus ojos se ensancharon horrorizados al ver como Ino forcejaba con el tal Suigetsu y en como la mantenía prisionera.

Sin si quiera pensarlo, salió entre los arbustos y corrió más rápido que una flecha hasta llegar a la escena.

Entre el forcejeo y el miedo, Suigetsu la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza y las separó de su torso, dejándola desprotegida y, finalmente el pánico arraigó en su pecho.

Todo color en su rostro desapareció de pronto al verlo, prácticamente encima de ella, observándola con esos ojos traviesos de manera triunfante.

Ino tembló de pavor al ver sus ojos…

De un segundo a otro, el peliblanco se separó de ella con rapidez. Ino tuvo que pestañar varias veces para entender lo que ocurría.

Con la respiración agitada por el susto y la mirada horrorizada, así fue que la encontró Sakura a Ino. Al ver como ese degenerado tenía aprisionada a su amiga, la rabia la embargó como lava en su pecho, y con una fuerza descomunal lo había agarrado del cabello y lo lanzó hacia el suelo.

Se apresuró en auxiliar a su amiga que tenía la vista acuosa, a punto de llorar del pánico. La tomó de los brazos con delicadeza y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, poco a poco Ino se fue relajando. Con una mano borró un par de lagrimitas que no pudo evitar dejar salir.

– ¿Estás bien? –dijo con suavidad y preocupación, acariciando sus brazos y cabello.

Ino abrió la boca para responderle, pero por el rabillo del ojo observó como Suigetsu se levantaba y dándole un último vistazo corrió, escapando del lugar.

– ¡Está huyendo! –exclamó apuntando a su dirección.

Sakura giró y no perdió tiempo para salir detrás él.

Suigetsu al ser hombre tenía más ventaja que cualquier mujer respecto a complexo físico, no obstante…

El peliblanco sintió un fuerte tirón de su brazo, obligándolo a trastabillar a un lado y caer precipitosamente hacia el suelo. Asustado de que lo atraparan, dio un codazo hacia atrás en un intento de golpear a su agresor, pero este fue capturado en el aire y le dobló el brazo hacia su espalda con demasiada fuerza.

– ¡Au! –aulló de dolor.

Sintió un peso en su espalda, forzándolo a estar boca abajo tragando tierra, como si fuera un criminal. Por el peso y la fuerza, intuyó que fue un chico que lo interceptó con la rubia y salió en su rescate.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me atrapaste grandulón, no tienes que ser tan agresivo…–dijo sonriendo de lado, sin perder la calma.

–No soy un chico. –la voz femenina de la pelirosa desconcertó a Suigetsu.

Sakura tenía su pierna encima encima de su brazo doblado y espalda, ejerciendo presión para evitar que intentara levantarse.

A pesar de su incómoda posición, Suigetsu movió su cabeza lo más atrás que podía en un intento de ver al supuesto "héroe".

Desde arriba, Sakura pudo ver la confusión impregnada en su único ojo visible y en cómo cambió drásticamente al verla.

Claro, con toda la fuerza bruta que empleó y en cómo pensó que se trataba de un chico, no se inmutó por su expresión.

La sorpresa no cabía en la mirada del chico.

–Tú…–balbuceó consternado, al reconocerla.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante eso, era como si él…

–E-Eres la chica de Sasuke…–la cara de Suigetsu perdió todo rastro de humor, a pasar a un rostro empalidecido dominado por el pánico.

El rostro de Sakura se descompuso.

Él la conocía…

Y no como Haruno Sakura…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Las luces de colores centellaban a su alrededor al ritmo de la música, como si bailasen entre ellas._

 _Y ella solo estaba ahí entre la multitud bailando al compás, como las luces y la música._

 _Sí, la veía._

 _El movimiento sensual de sus caderas bajo ese vestido de color vino, sus manos recorriendo su costado rozando levemente sus senos. Senos que no podía parar de ver, porque simplemente era imposible._

" _Lo hace a propósito"_ – _se dijo para sus adentros. Observando como subía y bajaba el pecho con rapidez, siendo estrujado bajo ese pronunciado escote._

 _No importaba si estaba lejos o cerca, ella no podía verlo. Estaba tan relajada bailando con los ojos cerrados._

 _Cerrados en su propio mundo. Donde él quería ser participe._

" _ **En su corazón hay un agujero, hay una marca negra en su alma.**_

 _ **En sus manos está mi corazón, y ella no se irá hasta que esté marcado…"**_

 _La música ensordecedora le hacía tamborilear los oídos, la cabeza y el pecho. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía posada en sus movimientos lentos y provocativos; bailaba para ella, pero no podía evitar pensar que de alguna forma…_

" _ **Trato de respirar pero no puedo, porque el aire con el que me alimenta está jodido.**_

 _ **Tiene un toque como una espina…**_

 _ **Porque la chica está escondiendo sus cuernos."**_

 _Sus manos que estaban en sus costados, comenzaron a subir por su escote, hasta llegar a su cuello y, luego sus dedos se perdieron en su nuca, enredándose en sus largos cabellos oscuros levantándolo por el calor y el sudor._

 _No pudo evitar jadear al verla suspirar de gozo al sentir un poco de aire en su cremoso y húmedo cuello, sin parar en ningún momento de bailar._

" _Baila para ella…"_ – _intentaba convencerse. Era imposible que ella estuviera insinuándole… pero por otro lado…_

" _ **Ella tiene la sangre fría como hielo y un corazón hecho de piedra,**_

 _ **Pero ella me mantiene vivo.**_

 _ **Ella es la bestia en mis huesos…"**_

 _Siempre, desde que la conoció la veía como una muchacha tierna, pura e inocente, incapaz de hacerle mal a nadie. Pero debía reconocer… en el que había momentos en el que pensaba que no era tan delicada._

 _Dejó su vaso a medio beber encima de la barra del mini bar, enfocando toda su atención en ella… en su anatomía, sus movimientos y en esa máscara de niña buena que tanto le asentaba en ese cuerpo de diosa._

 _Se removió en su asiento, incómodo por el calor que se estaba formando en su entrepierna._

 _Ella provocaba eso en él. Ella sacaba ese lado tan lujurioso como mórbido cuando la veía bailar con su rostro de niña._

 _Ella lo moldeaba a su antojo, sin proponérselo. Ella llevaba su mente a lugares tan profundos y nunca antes vistos, haciéndole ver que tan oscuro e insano podía llegar a ser alguien como él._

" _ **Ella obtiene todo lo que quiere cuando me tiene solo,**_

 _ **Como si nada…"**_

 _Los ojos de aquella muchacha se abrieron mostrando sus orbes perlas, fijos en una dirección, como si supiera que la estaba observando. Y en vez de sonrojarse y apenarse de haberla pillado bailando sola en la improvisada pista, como usualmente haría, le envió una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que él supo interpretar… porque él también lo sentía._

 _Ella lo estaba incitando…_

" _ **Ella tiene dos pequeños cuernos y me atraen un poco."**_

 _Se levantó de su asiento y caminó entre la multitud, sin despegar sus ojos en los de ella._

 _Sin embargo, ella seguía bailando como si no lo hubiera visto, envolviéndose nuevamente en su propio mundo._

 _Cuando finalmente llegó, la muchacha de orbes blancos le daba la espalda, moviendo las caderas en círculos y dejando caer todo su cabello en uno de sus hombros, mostrando su níveo cuello._

" _Lo hace a propósito… en verdad lo hace a propósito" –repitió en su mente como una revelación._

 _Levantó una mano a su dirección, y con las yemas de los dedos delineó su cintura tocándola encima del vestido, en el que podía sentir su calor. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó su mano por completo en su cintura, haciendo que la chica parara sus movimientos; con lentitud, se dio la vuelta para encararlo._

– _Naruto-kun…_ – _susurró la ojiperla, chocando su mirada aperlada en los azules de él. A pesar del bullicio, Naruto supo leer sus labios brillosos que lo llamaba._

 _La boca del pecado._

 _Su mano seguía en su cintura, no queriendo soltarla._

– _Sigue…_ – _le dice cerca de su oído para que pudiera escucharlo._

 _Hinata no dice nada, ya sabiendo a que se refería, y con la vista pegada en la de él comenzó a reanudar sus movimientos de su cadera._

 _Con un atrevimiento impropio, Hinata acaricia el abdomen del rubio, bajando y subiendo una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvo en su torso._

 _Naruto se acercó más a la ojiblanca rozando su pecho con los suaves senos de ella. Sintiéndose cada vez más caliente, colocó su otra mano en su cadera siguiendo sus movimientos y estrechando con sus dedos el vestido… imaginando que era la tierna piel de su trasero._

 _Los ojos de Hinata mostraban tanta inocencia, que parecería mentira el ambiente encendido que se formaba a su alrededor. Pero Naruto pudo ver en esos ojos perlas lo que él ya había visto… ese deseo que tanto lo llamaba._

– _Naruto-kun…–volvió a susurrar levantándose de puntitas, cerca de su oído. Su esbelta y pequeña figura se había apoyado en él de forma casi íntima, causando en el rubio un exquisito cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo._

 _La mirada de Naruto se oscureció._

 _Observó como la pequeña muchacha se movía apegada a él, frotándose por su torso, abdomen y sutilmente sus caderas, rozando casi de forma cuidadosa su entrepierna._

 _No aguantando más su deseo y queriendo seguir tocando más de ella, llevó sus manos más abajo con lentitud hasta llegar al inicio de su trasero. Con sus dedos fue abriéndose paso en esas llanas prietas, viendo como la ojiperla escondía su rostro en su cuello. Segundos después apretó finalmente sus nalgas y la empujó contra sí, chocando su entrepierna con la de ella._

 _La respiración del rubio se encontraba agitada, realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba guiando por eso lado suyo tan lujurioso y sucio, que no sabía que tenía. Por lo general, él siempre fue respetuoso con las mujeres y mucho más con Hinata, pero desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por ella…_

 _Fue que comenzó a imaginar cosas._

 _No es que fuese un santo, pero jamás en su vida había tenido esa clase de… pensamientos por alguien._

 _Pensamientos en las que no se siente orgulloso, pero que no puede evitar en disfrutar._

 _A veces son sueños húmedos en donde ella es la protagonista; a veces desnuda, otras con muy poca ropa, y en otras aparece con el uniforme de la escuela, tan recatada, tan tímida e inocente… que le dan ganas de corromper esa carita de niña buena._

 _Sí, sonaba enfermo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo._

 _Al principio empezaban así, con sueños. Luego las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono y ya no eran sueños: eran sus pensamientos._

 _No sabe cómo, ni en qué momento comenzó a surgir estos pensamientos. Solo sabe que de un momento a otro cuando la veía pasar por los pasillos de la escuela, o cuando la veía subir por las escaleras y su falda dejaba al descubierto las aberturas de sus blanquecinos glúteos... se le nubla el juicio, y su mente se escabulle a un rincón oscuro en donde guarda y cubre sus deseos más impuros. Deseos que nadie más conoce a excepción de él._

 _Y ahora podía dejarlos a rienda suelta._

– _Hinata…–gruñó en su oreja al sentir las manos de la ojiperla afirmarse en su cuello, uniendo más sus cuerpos. Las caderas de la muchacha cambiaron de ritmo, ahora sus movimientos son hacia adelante y continuos, presionando una y otra vez el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones del rubio. Naruto acompañó sus movimientos aun sus manos en su trasero, ejerció presión hacia sí mismo aumentando su placer._

 _Tuvo las inmensas ganas de subir las escaleras y encerrarse con ella en alguna de las habitaciones…_

 _La idea no sonaba nada mal a decir verdad… nada mal._

 _Volvió a estrujar su trasero causando un suave jadeo en la ojiperla, que lo llevó a sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al ser él quien le esté causando tantas sensaciones._

 _Sacó sus manos de sus glúteos, no sin cierto pesar, para tomarla de las manos y separarse inesperadamente de ella._

– _¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Hinata con la mirada encendida, queriendo más de sus caricias._

– _Ven, acompáñame. –dijo con la voz alta y media distorsionada. Carraspeó un poco para disimular su "entusiasmo"._

 _Hinata solo asintió estrujando su mano._

 _El rubio, sin soltarla, camina entre el gentío dando empujones en ocasiones a los borrachos que bailaban en la pista y que no hacían más que estorbar. Una vez que llegaron a las escaleras, dejó que la ojiperla subiera primero, y no fue precisamente por caballerosidad, hace mucho que su mente se esfumó hacia "ese" abismo pecaminoso, llevándolo a cometer lo que tanto le gustaba hacer a escondidas de los demás: mirar el maravilloso contoneo de Hinata._

 _Con los ojos de un azul oscuro, Naruto observaba sin perder detalle de las curvas que se formaban debajo de ese vestido, que tan bien le asentaba. Las piernas esbeltas que se perdían entre los escalones, hacían rebotar una y otra vez ese par de carnes de ternera que tuvo el gusto de tocar, pero no era suficiente._

 _Nunca era suficiente._

 _No se fijó que ya habían llegado al segundo rellano hasta que Hinata se dio la vuelta mirándolo con esos ojos deseosos y a la vez ingenuos. Era tan ella y a la vez no, pero que no podía evitar pensar lo increíblemente llamativo y atractivo que era esa combinación._

 _Sin despegar su vista aperlada en los de él, caminó de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo. Y él como abeja a la miel, la siguió hasta posicionarse frente a ella colocando sus manos a los loados de su cabeza, acorralándola en ese oscuro pasillo._

 _Podrían hacerlo allí mismo, estaba oscuro y no había casi nadie cerca, además que todos estaban en sus propios asuntos, quizás haciendo lo mismo que estaba pensado el rubio. Nada podía interponerse en esa fantasía suya… tomarla allí mismo contra la pared y nadie se daría cuenta…_

 _Sintió un dedo posarse en su mandíbula, delineándola como un pincel hasta llegar a sus labios en donde botaba intensas ráfagas de aire, descontrolado. No se había percatado de su intensa respiración, de solo pensar en hacerle cosas que… Dios, ella era increíble._

 _Hinata se acercó a su rostro cortándole de repente la respiración del ojiazul, esperando con la mirada entrecerrada a su siguiente movimiento. Con parsimonia y casi con delicadeza, la muchacha fue rozando sus labios con los del rubio, tanteando y probando hasta donde podían llegar sus límites. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba lejos de estar calmado y la delicadeza con que lo trataba no hacía más que aumentar sus ansias._

 _Sacó una de sus manos que la apresaban en la pared para tomarla del cuello y, de un impulso desesperado, la atrajo hacia a sí y estampó su boca con la suya._

 _La pasión y el desenfreno hicieron mella en Naruto, besándola con fuerza y poder. En cambio la ojiblanca la tomó desprevenida, tratando de llevar el ritmo de sus labios sin éxito._

 _Las manos de Hinata subieron por su pecho, acariciando su cuello hasta llegar a sus cabellos rubios, en donde tomó un puñado y tironeó de él más cerca de ella si eso era posible._

 _Todo en ella daba vueltas no sabiendo cómo ni cuándo sucedió todo esto. Lo único que tenía claro era que deseaba esto más que a nada, lo quería todo y solo con él. Si esta era su oportunidad no la desaprovecharía. Si él quería tocarla y besarla, se dejaría. Haría lo que fuera por complacerlo, si eso significaba estar con él._

 _Lo que fuera._

 _La lengua del ojiazul se coló sin permiso en su boca, buscando la suya con impaciencia sin darle tregua a que respirara. Hinata le abrió paso a su lengua para que jugara todo lo que se le antojara en ella, mientras que sus traviesas manos bajaban hacia su cintura y apretaba sus costados con fuerza._

 _La ojiperla suelta un pequeño jadeo que murió en la boca del rubio, quien comenzó a subir sus manos sin detenerse a pensar ni a recapacitar en nada… hace mucho que perdió el juicio, desde que le puso una mano encima en su pequeño cuerpo, sus fantasías nunca más serían las mismas._

 _Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir sus caricias en el contorno de sus senos, levantándolos con fuerza. La muchacha soltó un chillido ante la inesperada acción del rubio, quien sin ninguna delicadeza abandonó sus labios para pasar a lamer y besar su cuello._

 _Naruto se deleitaba escucharla jadear y en ocasiones soltar imperceptibles gemidos de su pequeña boca. Masajeó el contorno de sus senos antes de volver a bajar sus manos a su cintura y perderse en la curvatura de sus caderas._

 _Las lamidas fueron subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja. Su aliento chocó en su lóbulo enviando escalofríos en toda su columna._

– _Hinata…–gruñó en su oído, pero la chica no respondió, concentrada en las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba el rubio._

 _De un tirón, Naruto la agarró de ambas manos que estaban en su cabello y las colocó contra la pared. La mirada de la ojiperla se centró en él, viendo como los ojos de Naruto ya no eran azules, sino de un color tan denso que parecía ser negro centellando en la oscuridad del pasillo._

– _Te tengo un regalo. –dijo con la voz ronca._

 _Vio como Hinata fruncía levemente el ceño en confusión, quizás no entendiendo sus palabras tan fuera de lugar. Pero luego un pequeño destello cruzó por sus ojos claros, evidenciando su curiosidad ante sus palabras._

– _¿Un… regalo? –inquirió la muchacha._

 _La expresión ingenua de la pequeña hizo que Naruto levantara las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona, pero para Hinata no era más que una sonrisa pícara y divertida del rubio… sin dobles intenciones escondidas._

– _Es por tu cumpleaños, ¿Quieres verlo? –preguntó, sin siquiera disimular su excitación debajo de su voz ronca, ya que la ojiperla no notaba la perversidad con la que estaba hablando._

 _Con la misma mirada ingenua esbozó su sonrisa, confiada en las palabras del rubio. Por lo que asintió a lo dicho en la espera de su obsequio._

 _Ante la aceptación de la pequeña muchacha, Naruto se separó de ella y la guió a una de las habitaciones más cercanas._

 _Una vez dentro la oscuridad del cuarto la invadió por completo, lo único que pudo percibir es la respiración del rubio muy cerca suya, demasiado pesada y agitada._

– _¿Naruto-kun? –llamó insegura. Levantó una mano en busca de Naruto, hasta que sintió su pecho frente a ella. Tanteó sus pectorales subiendo por su cuello y rostro. –Naruto-kun…–volvió a llamarlo, pero su brazo fue aprisionado por la mano del rubio._

– _Ven. –dijo simplemente. Aun sosteniendo su brazo, la hizo caminar unos pasos atrás de ella hasta chocar sus piernas traseras con algo, y caer sentada lo que al parecer era el colchón de la cama._

 _Liberó su mano para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad._

 _A pesar de no verla, pudo sentir entre sus dedos la anchura de su mejilla que estaba sonriendo. La podía imaginar viéndole con esa mirada cargada de ese cariño inocente que siempre le profesaba cuando se veían._

 _Eso es lo que tanto le gustaba de ella y a la vez, lo que tanto le excitaba._

– _¿Quieres tu regalo? –la voz del rubio se hizo más ronca a medida que presionaba su mano en su mandíbula, causando algo de incomodidad en Hinata, sin embargo no se quejó. Al contrario, solo atinó a volver a asentir en respuesta._

 _El calor se acentuó en su entrepierna._ _Tragó con dificultad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

 _Llevó su otra mano al botón de su pantalón abriéndolo y, con lentitud fue bajando la cremallera dejando al descubierto parte de su ropa interior._

 _Un sonido seco fue lo único que se escuchó en la estancia. Los pantalones de Naruto habían caído al suelo bajo la insospechada atención de la ojiperla, quien en su inocencia, imaginaba que era parte de su "regalo"._

 _Y sí, vaya que lo era._

 _A oscuras palpó el elástico de su bóxer y, poco a poco fue bajándolo hasta caer al suelo junto a sus pantalones. Liberando al fin lo que tanto ansiaba sacar._

 _De pronto una lucecilla blanca, proveniente de la ventana, comenzó a iluminar escasamente la habitación. Las nubes del cielo se habían ido para excarcelar los diminutos rayos de la luna e infiltrarse entre las cortinas._

 _La impresión asustada de Hinata no afectó en absoluto en el rubio._

 _Su erección prominente se alzaba orgullosa frente a al rostro de la ojiperla. Su punta húmeda brillaba ante la claridad de la luna con las venas palpitando alrededor de su tronco, listo para sus atenciones._

– _Aquí está. –dijo con la voz distorsionada._

 _Hinata alzó la vista hacia sus ojos. Él la observaba de una manera que jamás había visto, ni en él ni en nadie. Tan obsceno, tan inmoral e indecente, que lo hacían ver irremediablemente peligroso._

 _Por ella…_

 _Entonces entendió._

 _La expresión asustada cambió sutilmente a una más reveladora, comprendiendo al fin lo que estaba pasando allí. No obstante, era difícil no sentir pavor, ya que nunca en su vida había visto… uno, al menos no frente a frente._

 _Literalmente._

 _Pero no era solo eso, lo que más le asustaba era lo intimidante que podía ser esa parte del cuerpo masculino, parte que pertenecía solo a él. Precisamente de él._

 _Naruto no era sádico, no estaba dentro de su naturaleza. Pero la mirada descolocada de la pequeña Hinata sentada justo frente a su miembro, no hacía más que enviarle descargas placenteras allí mismo. Se sentía sucio por querer corromper a ese rostro de niña buena, pero no podía evitarlo. El morbo lo dominaba por completo y sacaba a relucir sus tan oscuras fantasías. Si tenía que ser sádico para hacer lo que estaba punto de hacerle, entonces sí._

 _Dios, era un maldito degenerado._

– _N-Naruto-kun…–balbuceó con la vista fija en él._

 _Si él quería esto… si él realmente lo deseaba, entonces ella lo complacería. ¿No había dicho que haría lo que fuera por Naruto? Ahí estaba la prueba de fuego. Así que se sometería a ese juego perverso y cumpliría su promesa._

– _¿E-Este es mi regalo? –preguntó._

 _El timbre inocentón no pasó desapercibido por Naruto, quien abrió levemente la boca para soltar un jadeo y que su respiración se tornara más agitada de lo normal. No esperaba eso de ella, pero lejos de preguntarse a que se debía, lo único que atinó hacer entre es neblina oscura de su mente fue acomodar su mano, aun afirmando la mandíbula de la ojiperla._

– _Sí…–alcanzó a decir el rubio, con la excitación palpitándole el miembro. – ¿Lo quieres? –Hinata asintió._

 _Entonces, la respiración y el jadeo murieron en un instante. Ambas miradas se concentraron en uno al otro. Ella llena de ingenuidad y pureza, y él… cargado de una despiadada ansiedad y necesidad._

 _La quebraría, la rompería como a una muñeca de porcelana. Atravesaría sin delicadeza alguna las carnes entre sus mejillas, sin importar nada. Si suplicara o implorara por aire, no se detendría._

 _Acercó su miembro más cerca de su tierno rostro y con la voz ronca y desfigurada, demandó:_

– _Abre la boca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Y bien, ¿qué tan cochina les pareció esta última parte? jajaaaaaaa.**

 **Lo que estaba escrito en negrita durante el baile de Hinata es una canción: _Horns_ de _Bryce Fox_. ****Lo escribí mientras la escuchaba y pegaba un montón, así que la puse. Es muy sensual y orgásmica (para que les digo jaja) por si la quieren buscar.**

 **Quería expresamente disculparme por la tremenda tardanza, pero creo que valió la pena. El capítulo es el triple de largo que el del anterior y con bastante drama, así que estoy relativamente conforme.**

 **Anteriormente había dicho que quería escribir un poco más de Naruhina y creo que lo logré. Además también mencioné que estos dos se la rifaron peor que el Sasusaku ¿a que no?**

 **Ahora si comenzó el drama, tengo que admitir que me costó bastante llegar a este parte, porque de aquí en adelante será crucial para el final. Pero falta muuucho todavía, así que no se preocupen :)**

 **Ya para el próximo capítulo habrá más momentos Sasusaku y Sasuke al fin saldrá a la escena (oh YES). Y todo la verdad saldrá a la luz, ahora que no está la madre de Sakura en casa.**

 **Ahora les aviso de antemano que no habrá fiestón en la casa de Sakura :(**

 **Pero para compensarlo pondré algo mucho mejor que eso... ya lo verán más adelante.**

 **No me queda más que agradecer por sus comentarios que me motivan cada día en avanzar en esta historia :) y de lo feliz que me hacen al ver que les gustan lo que escribo, en verdad se los agradezco. 3**

 **Mucho amor para ustedes!**

 **Se despide**

 **Goda.X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa! :D**

 **He vuelto! Lamento mucho la tardanza :c tenía preparado publicar dos capítulos, pero por temas de tiempo (y entre otras cosas) se me dificulta mucho escribir :c así que a penas terminé este capítulo lo quise subir.**

 **Más abajo escribí algunos saluditos de personas muy hermosas que comentaron este fic ❤ (un dato estúpido: tardé un año en aprender colocar emojis de corazón)**

 **Antes de empezar:**

 **ADVERTENCIA : Contiene lime explícito (OMG) así que si no te gustan este tipo de contenido, ****te sugiero que te abstengas de seguir leyendo. (o solo salta la parte en cursiva)**

 **Ahora si, disfruten del capítulo ;)**

.

* * *

.

\- _Abre la boca._ \- _El tinte oscuro de su voz no pasó desapercibido por la ojiblanca._

 _A estas alturas, ya no le importaba seguir fingiendo una moralidad que no tenía. La había perdido hace bastantes sueños húmedos atrás, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que venciera su razón y se desatara el caos en su interior._

 _La mano con la cualidad sostenida la mandíbula de Hinata, delineando con su pulgar su labio inferior invitándola a abrirlos. Observe sus ojos perlas soñadores y entregados, llenos de amor incondicional, pero a la vez un brillo deseoso tiñe su mirada limpia y sabe, que es su culpa._

 _Corromperla y rebajarla a sus pecados eran sus fantasías más grandes y sucias. Ultrajar su pureza, profanar su inocencia, mancillar sus deseos por los suyos propios, arrastrarla hasta sus demonios y que viera al fin lo que tanto ha intentado ocultar._

 _¿Ella creía que era un santo? ¿Una buena persona? ¿Lo creerían todos?_

 _Todos tenemos una parte buena y mala. Lo radiante y oscura del alma. Como dos caras en una misma moneda nos divide a costa de apariencias pero llegado el momento, mostramos la otra careta. Como estaba haciendo en este instante._

 _Detenido su pulgar justo en medio de su labio y, con una lentitud casi suave, introduciendo su dedo entre sus dientes, separándolo lo suficiente para tocar su aterciopelada y húmeda lengua. Le deleitó sentir los movimientos de ese pequeño pedazo de carne en su boca, invitándolo a seguir con su intromisión. Pero lo que más le encandiló es saber que pronto ya no será su dedo quien se enrede en sus mejillas y su deliciosa lengua._

 _Su miembro osciló nuevamente frente a su rostro, palpitando dolorosamente del placer acumulado. Colocó su punta cerca de sus labios entreabiertos, sintiendo su aliento tembloroso y nervioso justo allí, enviándoles descargas desde su glande y el largo de su tronco hasta su pelvis._

 _Fue entonces que ya no era consciente de sus actos, eran sus demonios y oscuridad la que lo dominaba._

 _Pero lejos de todo pronóstico, Hinata sacó suavemente su lengua de su boca y, no con cierta timidez, acarició momentáneamente su glande. Algo sutil y efímero, pero lo suficientemente potente como para mandarlo al carajo._

 _Su respiración se le dificultó al verla: una niña de mirada culposa y dudosa, porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero aun así no puede evitar probar de él, en sus ojos se lee la curiosidad de querer saber a qué gustillo tiene y es por eso que seguirá averiguándolo. Y él…_

 _Oh, como va a disfrutarlo._

 _Casi sin pensar, guiada más por su curiosidad y el deseo atrayente del rubio, envuelve su tronco entre sus delgados y pequeños dedos, apenas tocándolo. Sin embargo, podía sentir su dureza y el calor que desprendía, y de la misma forma movió sus dedos de arriba abajo descubriendo lo suave que es a pesar de su grosor._

– _Hinata…_ – _jadea Naruto, observando con perversión los movimientos pausados de la ojiblanca._

 _Lo estaba volviendo loco._

 _Deslizó su mano de la mandíbula de la chica hasta su nuca, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos oscuros, y casi de inmediato comenzó a ejercer presión en su cabeza, haciendo que la chica se acercara más a su miembro._

 _Naruto tenía claro lo que quería hacer, y ella muy bien lo supo._

 _Los ojos perlas se elevaron hacia él, mirando con fijeza su desespero. Y sin pestañar, observando cada gesto del rubio, Hinata fue abriendo aún más la boca antes de introducir su punta con delicadeza._

 _Naruto soltó un sonoro gemido, enviciado con el ardiente espectáculo que la chica le estaba regalando._

 _Con la misma delicadeza, Hinata succionó su glande repetidas veces para luego sacarlo de su boca. Levantó su miembro con su mano y acercó su boca a la unión de sus testículos, su lengua recorrió desde esa zona y en todo el largo de su tronco hasta la punta, en donde volvió a succionar con más fuerza._

– _Oh, si… justo así._ – _jadeo el rubio, al sentir su exquisita lengua sobre su glande._

 _La humedad y tibieza de su boca era todo lo que quería y necesitaba sentir. Una necesidad casi sádica que lo descontrola, actuando sin razón y siendo prisionero de su propio deseo._

– _¿Te gusta?_ – _le pregunta con voz ronca. La evidencia de su lujuria era palpable y se podía leer por todo su rostro, especialmente en sus ojos azules de un tinte más oscuro de lo usual._

 _Hinata vuelve a lamer su punta mientras mueve su miembro con su mano hacia atrás y adelante, siendo guiada por la mano de Naruto en su nuca. Liberó su miembro de su boca para poder darse un minuto de respirar y mirar una vez más sus oscurecidos ojos._

– _¿Te gusta?_ – _preguntó de nuevo el blondo, tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás para verla mejor._

 _La ojiblanca soltó un jadeo ahogado ante su acción, pero se obligó a responder lo que tanto quería escuchar._

– _M-Me gusta mucho…_ – _murmura._

 _Nuevas olas de placer hicieron temblar deliciosamente su miembro y, aprovechando que la pequeña muchacha jadeaba por la boca en busca de aire, Naruto introdujo su pene entre sus rosados y húmedos labios. La acción sorprendió a Hinata, ya que fue algo brusco y no suave como lo hizo en un principio, aun así siguió con la tarea de succionar su glande acariciándolo con la lengua._

 _Sin embargo, la presión que ejercía las caderas de Naruto contra su boca no se detenía, cada vez intentaba introducirse más a fondo hasta llegar a la mitad de su miembro, luego se retiró lentamente y volvió a embestir con más presión dentro de su boca._

– _Así…_ – _jadeó ronco el rubio. Observándola a los ojos con infinito descaro._ – _Así lo quiero._ – _dirigió._

 _Hinata intentó llevar el ritmo que le exigía el rubio, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos del chico como un apoyo a los movimientos que ejercía contra su boca. Pero a cada minuto que pasaba, Naruto se afianzaba cada vez más al fondo y con más insistencia, haciendo que le costase más trabajo respirar._

– _Mmh…_ – _se quejó la ojiblanca. Apretó los muslos del rubio en un intento de separarse de él y recobrar el aire, pero cada vez que presionaba sus manos, más se introducía dentro de ella._

 _Naruto sabía que la ojiblanca le estaba costando respirar y que, de seguir así, podía atragantarse. Pero lejos de preocuparle, el rubio no tenía la intención de detenerse, por el simple hecho de que no quería hacerlo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca…_

– _Hinata…_ – _llamó en un gruñido._

 _Pero la chica no lo escuchó, tan concentrada estaba en empujarlo y sobretodo en respirar, que omitió los jadeos y gemidos que salían del rubio. Hasta que de pronto, Naruto meneó bruscamente los cabellos de la chica más hacia delante, apegándola aún más en él._

 _Las comisuras de sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear a causa de la profunda estocada en su boca, que llegó a rozar su garganta con la punta de su miembro. La rudeza con la que empleó el vaivén de sus caderas hizo que se atragantara, y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas al no poder respirar._

 _Naruto se retiró de la boca de la ojiblanca, haciendo que la chica jadeara sonoramente y comenzara a toser a un lado de él. Sin embargo, el rubio no le dio tiempo para seguir recuperándose, había levantado su cabello con una mano y con la otra sostenía su miembro intentando de volver a meterlo en su boca._

– _E-Espera Na…Na... Naru-fuhh…_ – _no alcanzó a quejarse, Naruto no le dio tregua y se introdujo en ella sin más contemplaciones._

 _Esta vez, Hinata sintió como él ondeaba más profundo a cada segundo que pasaba, ahogando y cortando su respiración. Levantó su rostro hacia él intentando hacer que la observe, creía que si lograba ver su agitación y desaliento, él por fin pararía… pero no lo hizo._

 _Naruto observó sus ojos llorosos con su boca abierta entre sus piernas, pero lejos de alertarlo y en lugar de detenerse, solo sirvió para al fin llegar a la cúspide de su lujuria._

 _Apretó con rudeza los cabellos de la ojiblanca contra su miembro afianzando con ambas manos, y a la vez embistió sus caderas sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo._

– _Hmm… Hinata._ – _gimió su nombre roncamente. Un último espasmo invadió su miembro para, finalmente colapsar en su tan ansiada boca._

 _Hinata abrió enormemente sus ojos al sentir algo viscoso y caliente salir del miembro del blondo, fue tan de repente y en gran cantidad que le fue casi imposible no atragantarse. Con sonoridad, Hinata comenzó a toser aun con Naruto dentro de ella, su pecho y hombros empezaron a convulsionar por la falta de aire y sus ojos rodaron más lágrimas por la inminente asfixia que le producía Naruto._

 _Naruto respiraba acaloradamente aun recuperándose de su éxtasis, pero su mirada seguía puesta en la ojiblanca y el sofocón que estaba teniendo con él adentro, así que despacio fue sacando su miembro de la boca de Hinata, quien al ser liberada tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y a toser al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, aún mantenía la esencia del rubio en su boca a lo que, accidentalmente, se lo tragó._

– _Cof… cof…–tosió Hinata contra su mano. Un hilo de saliva espesa comenzó a salir en la comisura de sus labios, con un dedo lo limpió y al observarlo a la luz de la luna, vio que no era precisamente su saliva. El líquido espeso y blanco brillaba entre su propia salivación y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, evidenciando la esencia del rubio en su dedo y en toda su boca._

– _Na… Naruto… kun._ – _lo llamó. Su voz salió algo distorsionada y su garganta raspó un poco por todo el esfuerzo que hizo. Levantó su mirada hacia el rubio, con algunas lagrimillas aun rodando por sus ojos._

 _Él por su parte no dijo nada en un largo rato; la excitación y el morbo fueron reduciéndose a medida que su calentura se apagaba. Esquivó la mirada aguada de la pequeña muchacha para pasar a ver sus pantalones arremangados de cualquier manera a sus pies, luego con lentitud, se agachó y subió sus ropas para cubrirse._

 _Hinata lo observó acomodarse los pantalones como si nada pasara, en completo silencio y, aparentemente, tranquilo. Pero ella no estaba así, no se sentía así; su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa y la garganta le picaba incómodamente, ni hablar de su mandíbula. Pero lo que más le dolía y la desconcertaba, era la indiferencia que tuvo para con ella._

– _Tú… no paraste._ – _no pretendía sonar de forma acusadora, sin embargo su voz tenía un tinte parecido a una acusación disfrazada de timidez._

 _No fue hasta que colocó el cierre de su pantalón en su lugar, Naruto la miró a los ojos. No lo había querido hacer porque sabía en qué condiciones se encontraría la ojiblanca; las mejillas rojas con las gotas de sudor corriendo por sus sienes y mejillas, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos cristalinos, llenos de tristeza y reproche._

 _Porque sí, ahora que poco a poco iba recuperando la cordura, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y no solo porque la había lastimado casi llegando a comportarse de manera abusiva hacia ella; sino porque_ _ **sabía**_ _que ella misma no estaba plenamente consciente de sus actos._

 _Poco a poco la moral fue ganando peso en toda esa laguna mental que tenía por cabeza, y entonces la morbosidad y la perversidad que lo había dominado hasta el momento, fue despejándose hasta encerrarse nuevamente en esa oscura y arrinconada puerta secreta de su mente._

 _Ahora todo el peso de sus acciones cayó en picada sobre su consciencia._

 _Con aprensión Naruto llevó su mano hasta su frente, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos. Había caído en la realidad de los hechos y las consecuencias que esto conlleva, pero más que nada caía en cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido contra la chica más dulce y buena que había conocido nunca._

 _Llevó ambas manos a su rostro restregándose con violencia para después pasar sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás. Volteó su cabeza hacia la ojiblanca, quien seguía observándolo con ojos perturbados. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y posó sus manos delicadamente en sus hombros._

 _Hinata lo miraba sin comprender su drástico cambio de actitud, antes estaba indiferente y… ansioso, ahora volvía a ser el de siempre; con ojos preocupados y hasta culposos en ella._

– _Hinata… yo…_ – _intentó hablar el rubio, pero la verdad es que no sabía que decir en una situación así._

– _No paraste…_ – _repitió sin poder creer que él en verdad…_

 _Una vez de acomodar su ropa, Naruto observó la cama intacta y se alegró, de cierta forma, que no haya pasado algo que podría ser irremediable. Aunque esto sin duda alguna no tiene como arreglarlo, contaba con el más bajo y vergonzoso pretexto que un hombre puede hacer._

– _Me dejé llevar… lo siento._ – _murmuró en un intento de sonar respetuoso. No obstante, fue todo lo contrario._

 _A los ojos de Hinata, eso fue una disculpa carente de honestidad._

– _Ah…_ – _alcanzó a decir la pobre muchacha, antes de sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a punzar con fuerza hasta marearla._

 _Luego de toda la adrenalina que tuvo desde el baile hasta ahora, su cuerpo comenzó a manifestar los síntomas del colapso. Después de haber ingerido casi cualquier cosa y, literalmente hablando,_ _ **cualquier cosa**_ _, ya es tiempo de darle un descanso a su maltrecho cuerpo._

 _Se agarró la cabeza entre sus manos, mareada y abrumada por lo que acababa de suceder._

– _Recuéstate. –escuchó que le decía el rubio, pero sonaba algo distorsionado y alejado._

 _Levantó su mirada entre sus dedos y observó como el rubio desenvolvía las sábanas de la cama y la empujaba suavemente hasta acostarla. No sintió que le quitaba sus zapatos, tampoco sintió que era cubierta por las frazadas, pero si podía ser capaz de ver cómo hacia esas cosas; con un semblante culposo y ensimismado, acomodaba las sábanas para ella._

– _Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse Naruto, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos._

 _Y en medio de todo ese caos que nublaba su mente, Hinata notó su mirada ida en una penumbra, que bien supo, que él realmente no estaba allí. Él estaba en medio de una batalla consigo mismo en el que ella no era participe. Sin embargo, no llegaba a entender por completo su turbación y ese aire casi indiferente que plasmaba, como si guardara algo solo para sí._

– _No volveré a caer de nuevo, lo prometo. –dice de pronto, dándole una breve mirada azulina._

 _Frunció el ceño sin entender una palabra a lo que se refería. Abrió la boca intentando responderle algo, pero su lengua se sentía pesada y extraña, casi adormecida, que lo relacionaba más a su arrebato de hace algunos minutos que de otra cosa._

 _Naruto iba a decir algo más, pero lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca. Le dedicó una última mirada antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta. Hinata creía que él giraría a verla unos segundos más, pero se equivocó. Abrió la puerta y se fue así nada más, sin más miramientos ni una última disculpa. Sabía que debía de sentirse mal como mínimo, pero su aturdimiento era tal que sus ojos se habían cerrado sin proponérselo, y lo último que escuchó fue el sonido del cerrojo siendo sellado._

 _Y luego nada._

.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué? –alcanzó a decir la pelirosa con la cara contrariada, observando como Suigetsu estaba igual o más pálido que ella, pero por razones totalmente opuestas.

–Argh…–se quejó el muchacho con una mueca de dolor. Su brazo aún seguía doblado tras su espalda y con la pelirosa encima de él, causándole una fuerte punzada desde su hombro hasta la muñeca. – ¡Oye, eso duele! –chilló apenas, con la mitad de su rostro enterrado en la tierra.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –inquirió apesadumbrada.

Esto era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido que sucedería. No imaginaba que él ya la conocía y no precisamente por su nombre, sino por ser la chica del Uchiha. Lo que significa que él conoce a Sasuke y que algo sabe lo ocurrido entre ellos dos en aquella noche. Él tenía todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes. Él era el único, además del Uchiha, quien podría decirle la verdad a cerca de esa fiesta.

–No sé de lo que hablas. –masculla irritado. Esa chica no ha hecho más que traerle problemas desde que la conoció a aquella vez, y esta no era la excepción. – ¡Me duele el brazo! –alegó removiéndose en el suelo, buscando de alguna forma zafarse de su agarre.

–Y te dolerá más si no me respondes. –amenazó. Alargó una mano al rostro de Suigetsu y quitó los flecos blancos de su rostro con brusquedad para observarlo a los ojos, y viera que estaba hablando en serio. –Me llamaste la chica de Sasuke ¿por qué? –preguntó directamente.

A pesar del enojo que expresaba el peliblanco, se podía ver un destello de burla en sus ojos violetas. Como si se mofara de ella por su ignorancia.

Los labios de Suigetsu se curvaron en una pequeña y burlesca sonrisa.

–Oh… así que tú tampoco lo recuerdas. –aseveró al ver su expresión en total desconcierto y confusión.

Sin más preámbulos, Sakura apretó aún más el brazo del muchacho contra su espalda, haciendo que el peliblanco soltara aullidos de dolor, dando a entender que ella es la estaba al mando de la situación.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Ya, ya! ¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! –exclamó con los dientes apretados en aflicción.

Sakura dejó de ejercer presión en la espera a que hablara.

–T-Te llamé así porque te vi con él en la fiesta. –dijo apenas con el dolor de su brazo y al tener la mitad de su cara casi enterrada en la tierra, le dificultaba bastante al hablar. Esa pequeña pelirosa lo tenía muy bien agarrado, demasiado para su gusto.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco.

– ¿Cómo que me viste? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –volvió a inquirir.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –cuestionó con las cejas fruncidas, sin entender a lo que iba sus inquietudes.

–Tu solo responde. –ordenó volviendo a remeter contra su brazo con más fuerza que antes.

– ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Por favor! –suplicó Suigetsu pataleando lo más que podía contra el suelo. Hasta que la pelirosa dejó apretujar su ya adolorido brazo.

La furia bailaba en los ojos violetas del muchacho ante tan humillante postura en la que la chica lo retenía.

Jamás se le ocurrió que juntarse con la exuberante chica rubia fuera una treta hecha por la pelirosa. Si bien, sabía que la rubia quería información de la fiesta, no se le ocurrió nunca que la _rosada_ iba a tener también sus inquietudes respecto a aquella noche. Y hasta al momento (y por lo que había entendido) ella tampoco recuerda nada de la fiesta, lo que significa que no sabe lo que él intentó hacerle _esa vez._

Sin embargo, no debía de ser tan confiado y seguro de sus suposiciones. Tenía que andarse con cuidado y no por la pelirosa, sino por cierto pelinegro de aura oscura y ojos penetrantes.

No quería enfrentarse a un Sasuke furioso… no de nuevo.

Aunque…

–Te soltaré con la única condición de que cuentes todo respecto a la fiesta. –objetó la chica. Suigetsu solo se limitó a asentir.

Soltó su brazo antes de levantarse de su espalda y darle tiempo al peliblanco para que se recuperara.

Con lentitud, Suigetsu se fue levantando con muecas de dolor impregnado en todo su rostro, mientras que se restregaba el brazo con cuidado. Una vez levantado, observó a la pelirosa que estaba a su lado con la mirada fija en sus movimientos, esperando el momento de atacar de nuevo.

No tenía caso intentar escapar, la chica lo seguiría y lo tumbaría nuevamente al suelo, hasta podría romperle el brazo esta vez.

–Tú sí que tienes agallas. –elogió sonriendo de forma ladina.

Sakura no le prestó atención y lo tomó por el brazo lastimado, haciendo que Suigetsu se tensara, ya que todavía no se recuperaba de su agresivo ataque contra él. Lo llevó casi a rastras a la banca donde todavía estaba sentada Ino, esperándola.

Al verla, Ino se levantó de la banca para que ella pudiera arrojar, sin ninguna consideración, al peliblanco. Ambas estaban de pie frente al muchacho, que en ese momento estaba sucio y la ropa desacomodada por toda la revuelta que le había hecho pasar la pelirosa.

Suigetsu levantó la mirada en ellas con esa imborrable sonrisa ladina, como si todo le causara mucha gracia.

–Bueno, creo que tendré energía para ambas ¿eh? –bromeó, soltando una leve carcajada.

Sakura hizo una mueca de asco ante su broma, y estaba dispuesta a doblarle su brazo de nuevo por tal broma de mal gusto, sino fuera por la intervención de Ino, quien se acercó al peliblanco y le plantó una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

¡PAF!

La rabia le carcomía la palma de su mano en donde le había golpeado. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vengarse por intentar tocarla, ese bastardo se merecía eso y más por atreverse a acercarse a ella como si en verdad fuera a dejarse manosear por él.

–Eres un puerco. –escupió Ino con ira contenida.

Suigetsu tenía la cara volteada con los mechones blancos tapándole el rostro, por lo que no podían ver su expresión. No obstante, con lo poco que saben de él, ya se podían dar una idea de su reacción.

Y no se equivocaron.

El peliblanco giró la mirada en Ino mostrando esa permanente sonrisa coqueta, sin importar su mejilla colorada por el golpe. Esto no hizo más que enfurecer aún más a las chicas, pero antes de que Ino volviera a lanzar otra bofetada Sakura la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

–Ino… –llamó la pelirosa a su amiga. Ino volteó sus ojos rencorosos en ella y pudo ver la preocupación y la rabia de Sakura. –Escucha, tienes todo el derecho de golpear a este cretino. –dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo con su cabeza a Suigetsu, que no hacía más que observarlas intercaladamente. –Pero en este momento necesitamos que hable ¿de acuerdo? –pidió en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.

Ino le tembló el mentón, pero se obligó a tragar su llanto con dificultad. No dejaría que la vieran derrumbarse, mucho menos frente a ese tipo. Así que sin decir nada, se soltó del agarre de la pelirosa con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta, dejándola con Suigetsu.

Sakura apretó los dientes con frustración. No le agradaba menos que a ella en aguantar y callar lo que Suigetsu intentó hacerle, pero por el momento debía sonsacarle toda la información posible.

–Habla sobre esa noche. –demandó en su dirección con los ojos chispeando ira y agresividad.

Quizás no lo demostrara, pero Suigetsu mantenía cierta precaución ante la presencia impulsiva y hasta colérica de la pelirosa.

– ¿Sabes? De algún modo me recuerdas un poco a Sasuke. –comentó sorpresivamente el peliblanco, causando que la chica frunciera el ceño en indignación. –Me refiero a esa forma de intimidar. Ya sabes… –dijo al aire, pero al ver que ella no entendía a qué se refería, explicó. –No te conozco realmente, pero como has reaccionado hasta ahora…–calló un momento, dándose el tiempo de observarla de pies a cabeza. –Definitivamente, tienes su mismo aire cuando se enoja. Sasuke no necesita gritar, maldecir o decir groserías para intimidar a alguien, y creo que tú tampoco. –conjetura.

–No digas estupideces. –recrimina Sakura, aunque no muy segura. No sabía a qué quería llegar este sujeto, pero no podía evitar compararse con el Uchiha. Para ella no había nada que los relacionara, eran totalmente opuestos, siempre lo había creído. Entonces ¿por qué dudaba?

–No le prestes atención, Sakura. –habló Ino de repente, acercándose a la pelirosa. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación, a pesar de haberse alejado aún mantenía su atención en ellos dos. –Solo te está desviando del tema para poder escapar. –revela la rubia, cruzándose de brazos a un lado de la pelirosa sin mirar a Suigetsu.

Sakura asiente ante lo dicho. No permitiría que la engañara para poder tomar ventaja e irse sin revelar nada.

–Te juro que no te estoy distrayendo. –jura el peliblanco con una falsa mirada de inocencia, en un intento de mantenerse serio, pero una sonrisilla se le escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, delatándolo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa le duró poco, ya que la pelirosa se acercó más a él y, estirando una mano en su dirección, lo agarró de los cabellos tirándolo hacia atrás. Suigetsu soltó un gruñido ante la inesperada acción de la chica.

–Vas a decir todo lo que sabes de esa fiesta ¿Te ha quedado claro? –espetó Sakura, acercando su rostro hacia el peliblanco, para que viera en sus ojos que no estaba bromeando. –No te lo advertiré otra vez. –dijo esto último en un susurro, dando a entender que cumpliría su promesa.

En un acto de reflejo Suigetsu tocó su brazo adolorido, sopesando hasta donde sería capaz aquella pelirosa por sonsacarle información relevante. Su sonrisa socarrona fue apagándose hasta no ser más que una de amargura, al parecer no tenía más salida.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? –preguntó rendido.

Sakura soltó su cabello y se enderezó. Lo observó con tanta fijeza que el peliblanco temió que lo fuera a golpear de nuevo.

–Quiero que cuentes todo. –habló con firmeza. –Desde los mensajes por teléfono y tu llegada a la fiesta. –demanda.

–Bien…–dice Suigetsu, midiendo sus palabras entes de contestar. –Entonces tengo que comenzar desde el principio…–esta vez su sonrisa se ensancha a una más cínica, cargada de malicia.

Bien, si ella quiere saber la verdad, se la daría.

Suigetsu podía ser algo rencoroso a veces, y en definitiva le tenía cierto recelo al Uchiha luego de lo sucedido en la fiesta. Y no hablaba de echar abajo sus intenciones con la pelirosa, sino lo que sucedió _después_ de aquello.

Él no tenía como saber que de todas las chicas de esa cabaña, fuera justamente _ella_ la más importante para Sasuke. Y fue por ese traspié que pagó caro su ignorancia.

Si de algo tenía claro, es que Uchiha Sasuke nunca perdonaba… y él tampoco.

.

.

.

.

 _La quebraría, la rompería como a una muñeca de porcelana. Atravesaría sin delicadeza alguna las carnes entre sus mejillas, sin importar nada. Si suplicara o implorara por aire, no se detendría._

 _Acercó su miembro más cerca de su tierno rostro y con la voz ronca y desfigurada, demandó:_

– _Abre la boca._

 _._

Un dolor intenso le atravesó la espalda y parte de sus costillas de su lado izquierdo. Con dificultad fue abriendo sus ojos zafiros para enfocar la zona de su alrededor.

Pasto y arboles fue lo primero que visualizó en esa mata de colores verdes y luego, una sombra oscura sentada a su lado. Pestañó un par de veces para observar con mejor claridad.

– ¡Dios! E-Estas despierto. ¡L-Lo lamento tanto! ¡No e-era mi intención! –escuchó que decía una voz temblorosa. Volvió a pestañear hasta esclarecer el cabello negro de una muchacha y unos ojos claros como el agua, que lo observaban con infinita culpa.

El corazón de Naruto latió con fuerza.

Se sentó en un instante por el susto ocasionado, y al hacerlo sintió un mareo instantáneo que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos con molestia. Masajeó sus sienes en un intento de disminuir el dolor y esperar (por el bien de su raciocinio) que lo que haya visto no sea más que una jugarreta sucia de su mente, porque simplemente no podía estar pasándole.

No debía de estar pasándole.

–Na... Naruto-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? –habló la mujer a su lado con evidente preocupación.

La tensión se apoderó del cuerpo de Naruto al entender que ella realmente estaba allí, no era su imaginación… Hinata estaba a su lado.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –alcanzó a decir sin abrir los ojos aun, manteniendo su mirada gacha.

–Yo… es mi culpa. –escuchó la voz temblorosa y culposa de la ojiperla. –E-Estaba corriendo y choqué c-contigo. –su mano pequeña y cálida se posó en el hombro del rubio, quien al sentir el tacto se tensó aún más.

– ¿Te encuentras b-bien? –susurró la ojiperla acercándose a él para ver su estado físico.

Naruto inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo, pero el dolor de espalda le hizo recordar que no estaba bien y que debía reposar. Sin embargo, siguió de pie acostumbrándose al dolor sin mirar en ningún momento a la pelinegra.

–Sí, sí. Solo… dame un minuto. –dijo antes de encaminarse al árbol más cercano y apoyarse en su tronco.

Soltó un hondo suspiro cansado con la vista fija en sus zapatos, que en ese momento estaban sucios y con resto de pasto al caer entre los arbustos.

Él había estado caminando por el sendero tranquilamente mientras veía los mensajes de su teléfono y, segundos después, visualiza de reojo alguien acercándose a él. Al momento de girar su cabeza hacia esa persona, no fue capaz de reaccionar ni reconocer a su atacante. Todo fue tan rápido, que solo alcanzó a sentir un violento golpe en su costado que lo llevaron hasta los arbustos que estaban a casi a tres metros de distancia desde donde estaba.

Pero la fuerza fue tan brutal, que se sintió más parecido un auto arrollándolo que un empuje accidental.

¿En verdad fue Hinata? ¿Cómo es posible que una persona tan pequeña lo haya tirado con esa fuerza?

–Tú estabas… ¿corriendo? –cuestionó algo inseguro en su dirección. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a mirarla, así que solo echó un pequeño vistazo a sus pies.

–…Sí –contestó a penas en un murmullo.

–Ah…–se le ocurrió decir el rubio.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos.

Hinata no tenía idea de que hacer. Se suponía que debía de distraerlo lo suficiente para que las chicas se llevaran a Suigetsu a otro lado. Pero desde el momento en el que corrió hasta él, supo que había tardado demasiado como para distraerlo con cualquier cosa, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para levantar la mirada y ver a Ino con Suigetsu. No pensó ni se replanteó nada, simplemente tomó impulso y saltó hasta expulsarlo fuera del sendero.

Fue una estupidez.

Aunque haya funcionado y se mantendrá alejado del lugar por unos minutos más, tiempo suficiente para que las chicas terminen lo que tienen que hacer. No podía evitar sentirse horriblemente culpable por el daño causado.

Había lastimado al rubio de manera muy fea, y por los raspones en sus brazos y las muecas de dolor en su rostro, indicaban lo mal que se sentía.

– ¿En verdad te s-sientes bien? –volvió a preguntar Hinata, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Observó como el rubio apretaba los labios en una fina línea, como si estuviera molesto por algo. Quería creer que era por el dolor de alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero en el fondo le daba la impresión que era ella quien causaba ese sentimiento.

Se le apretujó el corazón.

–Lo siento si soy m-molesta. –se disculpó sin saber por qué.

A Naruto se le formó un nudo en el pecho. Tragó saliva para calmar el malestar.

No quería que ella pensara eso. Ella no era el problema, sino él y su tan retorcida mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Era él y sus sucios pensamientos.

Era él y sus impulsos insanos.

Era él y sus emociones más primitivas… las más bajas.

Era él sus deseos más depravados y pérfidos.

Era él y solo él. Por lo que hizo y no se arrepiente.

No, no se arrepiente. Y no puede evitar sentirse tan sucio, tan degenerado y a la vez tan vivo y emocionado.

Porque era simplemente ella, con esa carita dulce y tierna que lo miran con unos ojos llenos de inocencia, incapaz de hacerle mal a nadie. Ella emanaba todo lo bueno de este mundo, todo lo puro brilla por sus poros y él…

Él creía ser una buena persona, carismático, algo parlanchín y bullicioso, pero una buena persona a fin de cuentas. No obstante, cuando la conoció pudo ver en ella más cosas buenas que en ninguna otra persona, y eso es algo que le atrajo en un principio. Es por esa razón que comenzó a conocerla con el paso del tiempo, hasta no más de un año atrás que entendió para donde iba su atracción.

Sí, le atraía Hinata ¿y a quién no? Ella era una chica bonita y no solo por fuera sino por dentro. Sus propios sentimientos eran tal y como ella: inocentes e ingenuos, sin saber lo que abarcaría en los próximos meses.

Sin darse cuenta, ni proponérselo comenzó a observarla más de la cuenta. Lo que eran antes unas simples miradas curiosas al verla pasar a su lado o encontrarla cruzando los pasillos de la escuela, se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo y oscuro. Una parte de sí, que jamás había visto o sido consciente de ello, comenzó a manifestarse poco a poco.

La primera vez que soñó con ella, creía que era un simple sueño húmedo de esos que le pasan a la mayoría de su edad: ella con poca ropa y con esa misma mirada ingenua tocándolo en donde no debería. Claro que este hecho lo avergonzó tanto que evitó cruzar miradas con ella por casi una semana. Luego, los sueños fueron más constantes de lo que le gustaría admitir, demasiado intenso y abrumador, pero siempre en todos ellos tenían algo perturbador en común: Hinata y esos ojos claros y limpios.

Hinata acostada en la cama con un vestido corto mientras él se bajaba los pantalones desesperado por tenerla, y ella ahí esperándolo con ojos confiados sin entender su urgencia.

Hinata tirada en el suelo del salón de clases y él encima de ella arrancando su uniforme con violencia, pero ella ahí observándolo con cariño a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Hinata dándole la espalda mientras él le arremete por detrás con fuerza, observando su espalda brillando en sudor y su rostro de costado, con los ojos brillosos y amorosos como solo ella sabe serlo.

Hinata en una tina de baño, húmeda por los vapores que emanaban del agua.

Hinata semidesnuda en su habitación.

Hinata con los brazos amarrados en la cabecera de la cama.

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata…

Y aunque lo perturbaba, lo desesperaba y lo hicieran sentir sucio e inmoral, no hizo nada por corregirlo. Por la simple y sencilla razón que a pesar de todo, lo disfrutaba.

Con un demonio, sí. Cuanto lo disfrutaba, cuanto gozaba en sus fantasías, en sus sueños y deseos más oscuros y densos.

Y una vez que aceptó esa parte de él, una vez que reconoció cuanto gustaba de sus sueños, fue que comprendió al fin, que al igual que todo el mundo él también posee un lado oscuro y retorcido. Un lado que solo Hinata pudo sacar, porque estaba seguro que él jamás había sentido algo parecido por nada ni por nadie, entonces el tan carismático y buen amigo Naruto resultó ser peor que escoria.

¿Cómo es posible que se haya convertido en alguien tan…?

–Na-Naruto-kun…–susurró la ojiblanca. Había avanzado un par de pasos a su dirección, al ver su turbación dibujándole las facciones. –S-Solo quiero asegurarme de que t-te encuentras bien, luego me iré ¿e-está bien? –dijo pensando que así él se sentiría mejor.

Era un cobarde.

Apretó la mandíbula frustrado consigo mismo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era responderle para que no se sintiera ofendida y luego se marcharía de ahí. Era lo mejor.

–Sí, sí. Solo dame un momento para…–dijo levantando la mirada para darle un pequeño vistazo. Pero luego volvió a observarla, horrorizado de su estado. – ¡Hinata! –exclamó asustado, olvidando su dolor de espalda y levantándose del tronco en donde estaba apoyado, para estar frente a ella en dos grandes zancadas.

La que más se asustó fue Hinata. El cambio de humor repentino del rubio hizo que su corazón martillara con fuerza de un momento a otro. Y al segundo siguiente, Naruto estaba frente a ella con las cejas fruncidas.

– ¡Estás sangrando! –volvió a exclamar. No pudo reprimir el tono enojado de su voz, observando la enorme cortada de forma vertical que tenía la chica en su mejilla izquierda. Pequeñas gotas de sangre le escurrían por su piel blanquecina, demasiado notorio como para pasar por alto. Con una mano levantó su rostro para inspeccionar mejor la herida.

Las mejillas de la ojiblanca se colorearon de la vergüenza al tenerlo tan cerca. Podía ver como observaba su herida con las cejas fruncidas en detenimiento. Sintió los dedos del rubio rozar con delicadeza su piel, como si temiera lastimarla.

Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado e inevitablemente feliz de tenerlo junto a ella, a pesar de las circunstancias. Ni si quiera había sido consciente de su propio estado, ella también se había lastimado durante la caída pero no le había prestado atención por el miedo y la preocupación al ver al rubio inconsciente.

– ¡Auch! –exclamó Hinata al sentir un ardor en su mejilla.

–Lo siento…–se disculpó el rubio. Había presionado la herida para ver qué tan profundo era el corte. –No es un simple rasguño, aunque no es muy profunda. –aclaró, aun observando con preocupación su herida.

En cambio Hinata no dijo nada por temor de arruinar el momento y que volviera a alejarse de ella, por lo que simplemente se quedó mirando su rostro todo lo que fuera posible. Porque si no ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta? Dudaba que después él volviera a hablarle, entonces… ¿Debería decirle algo o disfrutar de su cercanía en silencio?

Observó una vez más su rostro, tratando de guardar sus rasgos en su memoria. Desde su mentón subiendo por su mandíbula y sus mejillas, la forma de sus labios delgados y su nariz, hasta llegar a sus ojos azules como el cielo. Entonces, después de mucho tiempo, los potentes ojos de del rubio hicieron contacto con los suyos. Y comprendió, no con sin cierta resignación, que jamás amaría a alguien con la misma intensidad como lo amó a él, como lo sigue amando y, muy probablemente, seguiría amándolo a pesar de todo.

Naruto retiró su mano lentamente de su mejilla, sin quitar sus ojos en los de ella.

Se supone que no debía de acercarse a ella.

Se supone que no debía de hablarle.

Se supone que no debía ni mirarla.

Pero allí estaba frente a ella, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de ilusión y cariño, como siempre lo ha observado. Y él en su mente, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquella noche, en como ella lo miraba de la misma manera en que lo hacía ahora… y en como él se aprovechó de eso.

Su mano que se había alejado de su rostro, retomó su camino pero en esta ocasión fue hasta su mandíbula presionando levemente, y levantó su rostro solo para rememorar los sucesos en el que, por una vez, se dejó domar por su perversidad.

Retiró los ojos de inmediato.

Le causaba nauseas a sí mismo lo enfermizo que podía llegar su mente, como si toda esa depravación no tuviera límites, y lo peor de todo, lo que más lo perturbaba incluso, más que sus pensamientos, era descubrir que él _realmente_ se aprovechó de ella.

Porque Naruto tenía claro que Hinata no recordaba _nada_ de esa noche.

Sacó su mano de su rostro con rapidez, como si toda en ella le quemara. Carraspeó levemente incómodo sin mirarla.

–Am… ¿tienes un pañuelo o algo? Es para que puedas limpiar tu herida, ya sabes…–dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Rascó su nuca en un intento de alejar su incomodidad y dio un paso atrás, dejando que la chica tuviera más espacio personal.

–Creo… que sí. –atinó a decir la ojiblanca antes de bajar su mirada a su bolso y, con lentitud, buscar algo con qué limpiarse. Sin embargo su mente estaba embutida en la inesperada y extraña acción del rubio al levantar nuevamente su rostro. No estaba muy segura, pero le dio la impresión que Naruto estaba recordando o pensando en algo cuando volvió a observarla. No es que se quejara, simplemente le causó un extraño sentimiento en el pecho al ver sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de su rostro.

Alcanzó un paquete de pañuelos desechables escondido en su bolso y procedió a sacar unos cuantos para aplicarse encima de la herida.

El silencio sepulcral que emanaba el ambiente era suficiente para incomodar a ambos, pero Hinata se negaba a decir algo si él no lo hacía, ya que la actitud tan extraña y distante que ha tenido el rubio para con ella, no le daba pistas de cómo debía de tratarlo.

Todo lo contario en Naruto, que a pesar de la enorme caos en el que estaba su mente, no podía estar tranquilo y callado por mucho tiempo, y tenía la necesidad de hablar o hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de sus recuerdos turbios. Lo primero que hubiera hecho era irse de allí, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía dejar sola a Hinata y más en las condiciones en la que estaba.

–Eh… ¿has venido sola, dattebayo? –preguntó, deseando que su respuesta fuera negativa. De esa manera ella volvería con sus amigos y él se alejaría de ella.

–Bueno, yo…–Hinata no sabía si era buena idea decirle que iba con las chicas, ya que se suponía que él no debía de enterarse de lo que estaban haciendo, pero tampoco podía mentirle a la cara, ya que estaba segura de que él sentiría la obligación de quedarse a su lado y eso sería lo último que querría que hiciese. –Voy a juntarme con alguien. –se le ocurrió decir.

" _Voy a juntarme con alguien"_

La frase retumbó en las paredes de su blonda cabeza como un tambor, asimilando el significado de esas palabras.

Claro que Hinata no pensó en como el rubio interpretaría sus palabras, si lo hubiera sabido habría pensado un poco más antes de responderle. Sino, Naruto no la estaría clavando los ojos medio acusadores y medio enojados en su persona.

Obviamente, Hinata no tenía la más mínima idea de esto y lo único que podía hacer era observar confundida el gesto hosco en las cejas y labios del rubio, como si algo le molestara.

– ¿S-Sucede algo? –inquirió la chica al ver como Naruto se paraba recto, luciendo toda su altura en un acto, inconscientemente, dominante.

– ¿Alguien como quién? –cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

La ojiblanca se trabó al hablar, boqueando varias veces antes de pensar en algo coherente.

–A-Ah… v-voy a juntarme con… em... ¿Kiba? –respondió al fin algo dudosa.

La chica se puso más nerviosa ante el escrutinio de Naruto quien, en un momento de silencio, frunció la boca al escuchar el nombre de su amigo (y la verdad fue la primera persona que se le ocurrió en ese momento).

–Bueno… Supongo que está bien. –habló el rubio. –Digo, son amigos de hace mucho y dudo que intente algo. –

Hinata pestañó un par de veces ante su último comentario, no entendiendo a que iba a con eso. Sin embargo, le dio la impresión que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con ella, y lo pudo confirmar en como Naruto asentía a sus propias palabras. Luego, aun con la confusión en su rostro, observó como el rubio hacia una mueca extraña antes de agregar.

–Porque él no lo ha intentado, ¿verdad? –Hinata tardó unos segundos en comprender que la pregunta era dirigido a ella y no habladurías solitarias del rubio.

–Eh… ¿no? –contestó. Al ver como el chico se relajaba, supo que había contestado correctamente y no la había fregado como últimamente lo hacía.

–Bien, bien. Que siga así. –volvió a divagar.

Naruto observó nuevamente su herida antes de dirigirse directamente a ella.

–Creo que es mejor que vayas con él y que te acompañe a un hospital para que te revisen. –aconsejó el rubio.

" _Acompáñame tú"_ –le hubiese encantado decirle, pero no se atrevió. Temía que si le insinuaba él se alejaría nuevamente, y la verdad le bastaba con tener esa extraña charla sin sentido, le hacía sentir feliz a pesar de todo.

– ¿Y dónde está, por cierto? –le preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

Hinata vio en ese momento la oportunidad perfecta para hacer dos cosas.

Primero, apuntó hacia un lado de los árboles, la parte del sendero en el que había salido Naruto y que era justamente el lado opuesto en donde se encontraban las chicas, dando a entender que ese es el camino que debía de seguir. Ya que, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él jamás la dejaría irse sola y más si está herida (por mucho que ha sido su indiferencia para con ella). Por lo que el rubio la acompañaría hasta su destino, alejándose por un buen tiempo de las chicas.

Y segundo… tendría unos minutos más a solas con él.

–De acuerdo, vamos. –indicó el muchacho antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección señalada. Hinata lo siguió en completo silencio.

Pronto estaban fuera de los árboles y el sendero se hizo presente, dejando ver el amplio camino de piedras y bancas del lugar. Con disimulo, Hinata miró hacia atrás para ver si de esa distancia podía ver a las chicas, pero se alegró al ver que los arbustos ocultaban gran parte de esa zona.

Quizás era el silencio incomodo o la mentira que había dicho, pero pronto Hinata ya no se sentía tan feliz como en un principio. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal en engañar al rubio de esa manera, le hubiese gustado decir que era por las chicas, pero eso también sería mentira.

Ella quería saber por qué de un día al otro la dejó de hablar, de mirarla a los ojos o tan si quiera saludarla. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había dicho algo que le desagradara? O quizás…

¿Se habrá dado cuenta lo simple que es? ¿Se habrá aburrido de ella? ¿Es por eso que no le habla? ¿Por temor a herir sus sentimientos?

Una horrible punzada se le clavó en el pecho cortándole la respiración.

No, se negaba a pensar que él…

Naruto no es de esa clase de chico que deja de hablar con sus amigos por aburrimiento, porque ella era su amiga ¿cierto?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar que era ella para él. Siempre asumió que la veía como una amiga más, es decir; charlaban de vez en cuando, la saludaba cuando se encontraban en la escuela e incluso ¡la había invitado a salir! Aunque solo fue una vez y en muy breve tiempo, ella siempre creyó que era una cita.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿realmente fue una cita o solo una pequeña salida de amigos? Él nunca se lo explicó ni dijo nada al respecto ¿lo habría malinterpretado?

– ¿Está muy lejos? –preguntó Naruto de repente, sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Ah? –murmuró sin comprender. Naruto volteó a observarla.

–Kiba ¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra? –especificó.

Para en ese entonces habían avanzado casi diez minutos en completo silencio, solo acompañado del ruido de las pocas personas de alrededor y la brisa fría de la tarde.

–N-No mucho. –respondió.

Observó al rubio de reojo, caminaba despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos con la vista fija hacia el frente. Lucia algo serio y eso es quizás porque él no quería estar allí caminando con ella, acompañándola solo por caballerosidad. Es una de las cosas que le encantaba de él y a la vez detestaba, porque no sabía si las cosas amables que hacía eran por gusto o porque se sentía obligado a hacerlas. Ella no quería ser eso para él; una obra de caridad.

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que el rubio también se detuviera pasos más adelante, mirándola confundido.

–No tienes p-por qué acompañarme –dijo, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo. –P-puedo ir sola. –aseguró levantando su mirada a los de él.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo dicho.

–Por supuesto que no. –contestó cruzándose de brazos frente a ella. –No te dejaré ir sola. Sabes que por aquí no es muy seguro y además ¡estás herida! –manifestó el muchacho.

–Pero… no quiero q-que estés incómodo conmigo. –confesó la ojiblanca.

Lo que fuera a decir el rubio murió en su boca, intentó un par de veces en refutar sus palabras, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que ella tenía razón al respecto. Tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal, ya que todo esta situación para empezar, era culpa suya, en donde ella ha salido perjudicada.

Con un demonio, él la perjudicó. Y de qué manera.

Revolvió sus cabellos blondo con una mano, frustrado consigo mismo. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de responderle.

–Te dejaré con Kiba y se acabó. –sentenció.

Hinata estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero justo en ese momento, Naruto dio un paso a su dirección y sin ceremonias, le agarró de la mano con algo de brusquedad y siguió caminando, haciendo que la chica no tuviera más remedio que avanzar junto a él.

El corazón de la Hinata latía con rapidez a cada segundo que pasaba. La mano de Naruto se sentía cálida y la agarraba con firmeza, evitando que la ojiblanca intentara escapársele. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que detestaba su terquedad, porque en verdad Hinata solo quería estar cerca de él y disfrutar de todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Sabía de antemano que Naruto era un cabezota sin remedio; cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no hay nada ni nadie que pudiera sacárselo. Es una de las cualidades que más le gustan de él, porque no se rinde y persevera sin importar lo demás.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su cualidad no le favorecía para nada, ya que él no va a parar hasta que dé con Kiba.

Tragó grueso al imaginar la vergüenza que pasaría si Naruto se diera cuenta que el castaño no está por ningún lado.

–Na-Naruto-kun, por favor... –suplicó la ojiblanca, pero el blondo hacia oídos sordos a su llamado. –En verdad p-puedo ir sola, en serio. –volvió a insistir. Naruto giró su rostro a su dirección sin dejar de caminar.

–Ni en broma. –espetó con la mirada seria, dando a entender que no iba a cambiar su parecer.

Hinata analizó rápidamente la situación: estaban ya muy lejos de las chicas y había pasado suficiente tiempo para que ellas consiguieran información, por lo que ya no era necesario seguir con la mentira.

No le quedaba de otra más que decirle la verdad.

–Te mentí. –confiesa finalmente. La voz temblorosa de la ojiperla fue escuchada por el blondo, quien paró de caminar y giró a mirarla confundido.

– ¿Ah? –alcanza a decir Naruto sin comprender, pero evidentemente consternado.

–T-Te dije que iba a encontrarme c-con Kiba. –dice en un tono bajo. –Te mentí…–repitió ocultando sus ojos en el suelo con infinita vergüenza.

El silencio se hizo presente en ambos nuevamente.

Desde su posición, Hinata no podía ver nada salvo los pies del rubio. No levantó la mirada en ningún momento, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y sintiéndose bastante apenada al confesar su mentira.

–Entonces… ¿no te juntarás con Kiba? –cuestionó el rubio, con la confusión pintándose en sus facciones.

Hinata simplemente negó con la cabeza. No se atrevía hablarle.

Pasó unos segundos antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar.

– ¿Te verás con alguien? –preguntó. Sin embargo, su voz sonó tan seria que asustó a la pequeña ojiblanca.

Hinata se hundió entre sus hombros tragando grueso ante su tono.

–Y-Yo… –balbuceó sin saber que contestarle.

–Pregunté…–la interrumpió. La mano de Naruto comenzó hacer presión en la suya. –Si te verás con alguien. –el tono de voz que utilizó asustó aún más a la ojiblanca.

Naruto estaba molesto.

–N-N-No… –tartamudeó a penas. Le dificultaba hablar correctamente frente a él y más en el estado en el que estaba. Tenía miedo levantar la mirada y ver sus ojos acusadores en ella, no podría soportarlo.

– ¿Estás segura? –insistió nuevamente, afianzando más su agarre.

–L-Lamento haberte m-mentido Naruto-kun. –se disculpó.

Su corazón latía de prisa al igual que su respiración, y su mano comenzó a doler por la presión que le ejercía el chico.

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

–Na-Naruto-kun, p-por favor… suéltame. –suplicó con voz temblorosa, las lágrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos perlas al imaginar el desprecio que debía sentir el muchacho hacia ella.

–Hinata, mírame. –demandó Naruto.

Y así, con evidente vergüenza, la ojiblanca fue levantando su mirada temerosa en él. Con las pequeñas lágrimas adornando las comisuras de sus ojos, Hinata pudo apreciar el estado de Naruto y (a lo contrario de lo que imaginó) no lucía decepcionado u enojado. La transparencia de su mirada demostraba otras emociones que ella pudo entender claramente, pero simplemente no podía creerlo.

Como un flash Naruto recordó una escena en particular de aquella noche, como si se repitiera en el presente: Un halo de aliento y la escasa luminosidad de la luna podía sentir y ver la mejor, la más pura esencia de morbosidad plantada frente a él. Era más abrumadora y extraordinaria que sus fantasías y sueños descarados, como tocar nubes en el cielo sabiendo que eso es imposible, pero ahí estaba, sintiéndola como si en verdad fuese real.

No…

Es real.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de espanto y, rápidamente dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, como si en ella existiera algo maligno que lo llevaba a hacer cosas indescifrables e indecorosas que no podía ni llegar a describir.

Ah, no...

El indecoroso era él.

El sucio era él.

El que la contaminó era él y solo él.

El corazón de Hinata no ha parado de martillar con fuerza en ningún solo momento, pero ahora era más de sorpresa que otra cosa, o eso creía.

¿En verdad él la había visto de la manera en que creía de haberla visto? ¿No? ¿O sí? Si Naruto se diera el tiempo de observarla ahora vería la estupefacción dibujándose en toda la cara.

Él la miró como si fuera un… un pedazo de carne.

Se le enrojeció el rostro de tan solo pensar semejante tontería, porque lo es ¿cierto? Debe de haber una explicación razonable ante la… confusa forma de mirarla hace algunos segundos atrás, pero ¿por qué se dio la vuelta? ¿Por qué sus hombros se veían tensos? A lo mejor confundió su expresión por el enojo o algo así.

–Estas… ¿m-molesto? –aventuró a preguntar la ojiblanca después de un largo silencio.

Naruto respiraba hondamente con los nudillos apretados, como una forma de canalizar su repentina (y nada grata) excitación. Abrió los ojos al escuchar su pregunta, pero no respondió de inmediato, se dio el tiempo de seguir pensando estupideces antes de darse la vuelta y encararla. Solo rezaba a todos los dioses de que por favor no lo haya notado, porque si no sería muy bochornoso.

–No, para nada. –dijo lo más natural posible, girando a su dirección.

Hinata lo observó un largo rato, llegando a la conclusión de que lo que vio a lo mejor fueron ideas suyas y que, por su salud mental, tenía que dejar de escuchar las cochinadas que hace Ino con Sai, ya que ésta no paraba de hablar de su intimidad con el chico, llenándole la cabeza con ideas que jamás quisiera volver a imaginarse.

–Ah…–se le ocurrió decir la ojiblanca. Al menos ya no estaba tan asustada como al principio, aunque debía de admitir que seguía un poco avergonzada de haberle mentido.

Otro silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos.

–Entonces, Hinata… ejem. –dijo Naruto, tosiendo un poco para tomarse unos segundos en pensar que decir. – ¿te verás con alguien? –no pudo evitar preguntar, era lo único que pasaba por su mente, ni si quiera le cuestionó el haberle mentido.

" _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Seré idiota."_ –pensó, se imaginó a si mismo dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

La ojiblanca solo negó con la cabeza, bajando su mirada avergonzada al piso.

La tensión en los hombros de Naruto desapareció, ya más aliviado con su respuesta. Ahora si podía hablar con más tranquilidad sin que le azotara los nervios, ¿verdad?

– ¿y por qué mentir sobre eso? –cuestionó más por curiosidad que por enojo. La verdad no estaba enojado realmente, pero si le extrañaba esa actitud en ella. Hinata no solía mentir y menos con él, pensándolo bien, no recuerda que alguna vez ella le haya mentido. Bueno, no una mentira que haya confesado, pero a lo que se refería era a que ella no es de ese tipo de persona. Es por eso que sentía confusión y extrañeza ante su actuar.

Hinata comenzó a mover sus dedos entre sí con nerviosismo, como una niña pequeña dándole explicaciones a su padre por haber hecho alguna travesura. O al menos lo creía el rubio.

–N-No… –dice finalmente, subiendo sus ojos hacia él brevemente y volver a mirar las puntas de sus zapatos.

– ¿No qué? –pregunta sin entender.

–No p-puedo decírtelo. –confesó en voz baja, pero fue oído igualmente por Naruto.

Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Ah? –Naruto no entendía nada. – ¿Qué me estás ocultando? –cuestionó achinando los ojos a su dirección.

Hinata dio un respingo ante eso y cerró los ojos fuertemente, negándose a observarlo de frente.

No podía decirle que lo estaba distrayendo para evitar que siguiera por el sendero que lo conducía a las chicas, quienes habían ideado un plan (incluyéndose) para sonsacar información a un tipo que tenía cierta atracción con su rubia amiga y que ella lo estaba seduciendo por dicha información. No, absolutamente no podía decirle eso. Y absolutamente no podía decirle, que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo ir pero no lo hizo, con el único motivo de pasar tiempo con él.

No, absolutamente no.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó inesperadamente el blondo.

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos y los subió un poco solo para mirar a Naruto asentir con la cabeza de manera pensativa. Pestañó un par de veces, siendo ahora ella la que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

–De acuerdo. –repitió cruzándose de brazos. –Si no quieres decirme, está bien. –dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión y la mirada que le dirigía era anormalmente seria.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó extrañada de su neutralidad.

–Claro. De hecho, da igual que casi me partiera la espalda en los arbustos o que me desmayara…–comenzó a decir Naruto causando el efecto deseado; Hinata lo miró de reojo dudosa y culposa.

Él sabía dónde acertar a la llaga. No esperaba que él fuera tan astuto para mencionar la tremenda golpiza que le propinó al chocar contra él. ¿Acaso sospechaba algo? No, no lo creía. ¿Y si alcanzó a ver a Ino con Suigetsu? Tal vez tardó demasiado en reaccionar y saltar sobre él cuando ya vio todo ¿y si relacionó eso con el hecho de haberlo golpeado afuera del sendero? Debió de asumir que trataba de alejarlo de la escena ¿qué estará pensando? Esperaba que no malinterpretara los hechos y creyera que Ino le estaba siendo infiel a Sai, porque si no estarían en graves problemas.

Mientras Hinata teorizaba en silencio las posibilidades con el rostro preocupado y descompuesto, Naruto pensó si no había llegado demasiado lejos en mencionar aquella escena. La verdad lo dijo pensando que si tocaba su lado blando ella cedería y le contaría.

En definitiva, Naruto no tenía idea que tan acertado fue en señalar el acontecimiento del sendero, ni que tan astuto hizo en hacerlo a pesar de que sus intenciones fueron otras y no como las imaginaba la ojiblanca.

Sí, Naruto era un idiota con suerte.

–E-Espera, Na-Naruto-kun. –tartamudeó la chica con el tez pálido. –Tú… Tú sabes…–dijo al aire, de forma que él completara lo que estaba pensando o peor…

– ¿Hm? –el rubio inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin comprender. – ¿saber qué? –preguntó.

Hinata tardó dos segundos en reformular sus ideas.

Oh, él no sabía nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una gran cantidad de aire que no se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Ya más tranquila al entender que Naruto no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, y en realidad no alcanzó a decirle nada, por lo que estaba mucho más tranquila que hace unos segundos.

En fin, Naruto era Naruto.

Entonces, decidió que ya era tiempo de irse, ya lo había fastidiado lo suficiente para hacerle recordar el penoso ataque que le costó un horrible dolor de espalda y un desmayo, por lo que no quería seguir creando más momentos incomodos y raros entre ellos. Había sido solo una carga para él, teniendo que llevarla con quien sea para que la llevara a un hospital…

–No importa. –murmuró la ojiblanca negando con la cabeza. Naruto seguía observándola confundido, pero extrañamente Hinata lo observó de frente con más ánimo de lo que había demostrado en todo el camino. –Siento en haberte molestado, Naruto-kun. –dijo haciendo una breve reverencia, desconcertando un poco al chico. –No volverá a pasar. –no se había dado cuenta, pero Hinata ya no estaba tartamudeando.

–Ah… espera un segundo…–intentó retomar la conversación anterior pero ya era tarde, Hinata lo interrumpió.

–I-Iré yo misma al hospital. –bueno, al menos alcanzó a decir una frase sin tartamudear. –N-No te quito más tiempo, l-lo siento. –volvió a disculparse.

Dio un paso al lado para rodear al rubio y seguir el camino, pero Naruto se puso en medio evitando su huida.

–No. –espetó serio, observándola con el ceño fruncido. –Si no quieres decirme que te está pasando, lo aceptaré. Pero no dejaré que vayas sola en ese estado. –puntualizó dándole una hojeada a la herida en su mejilla. – ¿Entendiste? –recrimina seriamente con una mirada que no daba para réplicas.

La ojiblanca lo observó un largo rato sorprendida, sin poder evitar un sonrojo adornar sus pálidas mejillas.

– ¿E-Entonces que sugieres? –pregunta lo más normal posible, sin embargo se le escapó un tinte emocionado en su voz. Pero como siempre, Naruto no se daba cuenta, nunca lo hacía.

–Yo te llevaré y fin del asunto. –dictamina el blondo inflando su pecho como un sargento, luciendo más alto y fornido de lo acostumbrado.

Debería en rechazar su proposición. Debería decirle que llamaría a su primo para que fuera a por ella. Debía de librarlo de ella, pero no. Hinata en el fondo quería seguir siendo egoísta y callar sus ideas, porque momentos como aquellos solo suceden una vez, y más si en ese bendito día a escuchado más proposiciones de él de lo que le ha dicho en toda su vida. Y sabe que solo se está engañando y que al final del día eso solo quedará para el más dulce de sus recuerdos y para él solo será una mala racha que olvidará a la semana siguiente.

No, no quería ser una mala racha.

– ¿No t-tienes algo que hacer después? – cuestiona por última vez, si dice que no entonces seguiría siendo egoísta, pero si dice que sí… al menos para ella quedaría como un grato recuerdo.

–No. –responde automáticamente Naruto, haciendo que el corazón de la ojiperla diera un brinco emocionado. –Espera…–dice recapacitando un momento. Frunció el ceño rememorando entre sus neuronas algo que se le escapaba.

De pronto Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y su tez se tornó pálida como un muerto, asustando a la muchacha. Llevó una mano sobre su cabeza como si hubiese recordado algo importante.

– ¡No puede ser! Me lleva la…–sofocó su disparate con su mano al bajarla por todo su rostro en desamparo. –Me va a matar, definitivamente me va a matar. –murmura acongojado rascando su blonda cabeza con ambas manos.

– ¿Q-Qué sucede? –pregunta asustada la muchacha. No quería ser la causante de que él se perdiera algún evento importante.

–Iba a juntarme con él en la tienda de videojuegos. –contesta observando rápidamente su reloj de muñeca. – ¡hace cuarenta minutos! –vocifera apesadumbrado.

Ahora es Hinata quien frunce el ceño sin comprender del todo. Naruto se iba a ver con uno de sus amigos en la tienda de videojuegos, que si no mal recuerda quedaba al frente de la plaza en donde estaba las chicas, cruzando la calle. Eso la alarmó, ya que no estaba muy segura si desde allí podrían reconocer a las chicas, además eso le daba otra suposición; si bien Naruto no ha dicho con exactitud con quien amigo se vería, ella asumía que debía de ser algunos de los chicos de la escuela que frecuentaba, y si ese era el caso ¿Quién sería? Solo esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera Sai.

Cualquiera menos Sai.

–Na-Naruto-kun, ¿se puede saber con q-quien? –pregunta tímidamente, pero Naruto estaba bastante alterado revisando su teléfono y murmurando cosas como _"va a matarme, eso seguro" "me degollará como a un cerdo" "¿por qué mierda tiene que ser tan agresivo, dattebayo?"_ y un sinfín de habladurías.

–Naruto-kun, d-de seguro Sai entenderá. –vaciló un poco en mencionar su nombre, pero si quería saber si de él se trataba no le quedaba de otra.

" _Por favor que no sea Sai, que no sea Sai"_ –suplicó al cielo para sus adentros.

– ¿Sai? No claro que no. –responde apenas ya que estaba más concentrado en enviar mensajes a través de su teléfono a toda velocidad y apuro, que no meditó sus propias palabras. –él siempre está ocupado con Ino o con otras cosas, por eso ya casi nunca lo invitamos a nuestras salidas. Además a Sasuke no le agrada mucho dattebayo…–divagó sin prestarle atención a la repentina palidez de la ojiblanca.

De pronto Hinata comenzó a entender para donde iba las palabrerías del rubio, y deseó más que nunca que estuviera equivocada, porque de lo contrario…

Detuvo su respiración por unos segundos, imaginándose la catastrófica escena que ya danzaba por su mente.

– _Oh_ , por Dios…–le tembló la voz.

–Sí, lo sé. –expuso el blondo como si ella estuviera pensando lo mismo que él, aun inmerso en su teléfono. –Sasuke va a matarme. –

.

.

.

.

–De acuerdo, veamos…–el peliblanco observó el cielo, aparentemente, pensativo. –Era una noche muy tranquila, estaba acostado en mi cama semidesnudo con… ¡Auch! –chilló al último. Sakura le había dado un manotazo a su brazo adolorido.

–No desvaríes con tus asquerosidades. –demanda la pelirosa con la vista cargada de desprecio.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Pero sin golpes. –se quejó malhumorado, pero recuperó rápidamente la chispa perversa en sus ojos antes de seguir hablando. –Estaba haciendo unos negocios cuando recibí un mensaje de ella. –dijo esto último dando una breve mirada a Ino, quien de lejos escuchaba toda la conversación sin ser partícipe de ésta.

– ¿Qué clase de negocios? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido, especulando en que cosas turbias podía estar metido aquel tipo.

–Bueno… –dijo alargando la "o" de forma cantarina, para luego pasar de una mirada divertida a una más suspicaz. –eso no es de tu incumbencia. –aclaró con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Internamente Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con eso, lo que hacía con su vida no tenía que importarle.

–Que más. –exigió con voz autoritaria.

–Supongo que ya leíste los mensajes ¿no? –pregunta casual, acomodándose en el banco. –para saltarnos esa parte, ya sabes. –le guiñó un ojo.

Era increíble que a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba y después de la sesión de golpes y maldiciones, él seguía comportándose tan fresco y natural, como si le hablara a cualquier persona y no con la chica que le partiría el brazo de seguir tentando su nivel de paciencia.

–Sí, las vi. –confirma recordando los mensajes que habían leído en la casa de Ino. –También había una llamada. –le menciona, y en ese instante los ojos de Suigetsu centellaron y su sonrisa se curvó aún más de forma burlesca.

– ¡Ah, sí! La llamada…–aplaudió conteniendo una risa. –Es curioso que lo menciones, pero dado a que no recuerdas nada ya no me extraña. –el sarcasmo brotaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba. –quiero ver como tu petulancia te estalla en la cara cuando te lo cuente, ¡ja! –ríe sin poder evitarlo, observando la expresión confundida de la pelirosa.

Pero a estas alturas ya debía de haber entendido que Sakura se defendía a golpes y no a palabras.

¡PAF!

Sakura le había dado un puñetazo en su brazo lastimado haciendo que el peliblanco soltara un grito de dolor.

– ¡Agh! –grita, retorciéndose de dolor. Sakura no esperó a que se recuperara y lo agarró de los cabellos con fuerza levantando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y que aprendiera que con ella no se juega. –Eso… _ugh_ … realmente dolió. –dijo en una mueca de dolor que no pudo reprimir. –Bien, está bien. Ya entendí. –reconoció al fin. Esta chica iba en serio.

–Perfecto. –aprobó soltando sus cabellos con rudeza y volver a posicionarse frente a él. –prosigue. –

Suigetsu la observó con odio, pero se obligó a sonreír con malicia antes de hablar.

–Eras tú. Tú me llamaste desde el teléfono de tu amiga. –revela agrandando su sonrisa.

Sakura frunce el ceño. Bien puede que él le está tomando el pelo de nuevo como una broma más o si esté diciendo la verdad, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Ya lo averiguaría.

Levantó su puño para encestarle otro duro golpe, pero en esta ocasión en su rostro. Suigetsu se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y antes de que llegara a cometer más barbaries hacia su persona, se apresuró en hablar.

– ¡Es en serio! Lo digo en serio. –aseguró levantando sus brazos inconscientemente como escudo. Esa _rosada_ sí que sabe pegar, por el momento no debía de provocarla.

– ¿Y de qué hablamos supuestamente? –le cuestiona, aun sin creerle del todo. –Si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo te sugiero que seas más específico. –advirtió la pelirosa con el cejo más fruncido que nunca.

–Se escuchaba música de fondo y tenías que gritar al teléfono porque no te escuchaba. –comenzó a relatar, ya para entonces, el peliblanco había cambiado su sonrisa a ser una simple mueca de fastidio. – Sonabas ebria, me preguntaste si me había gustado las fotografías. –

Ante esa revelación, la postura firme de Sakura flaquea al escuchar esto último. ¿Ella había dicho aquello? Eso era imposible, ella jamás enviaría fotografías provocativas a desconocidos ni de ella ni de nadie, y más cuando son sus propias amigas. No, jamás.

–Mentira. –replicó levantando nuevamente su puño para golpearlo.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo juro! –se apresura en afirmar su respuesta. – ¡La última fotografía era tuya! ¿Lo recuerdas? –el puño de Sakura se detuvo en el aire, rememorando los mensajes del teléfono de la rubia.

Y era cierto. La última fotografía antes de la llamada era ella: era ella levantado su falda y mostrando una de sus nalgas mientras que sacaba la lengua a la cámara.

–Después de esa foto me llamaste y me preguntaste si me habían gustado. –siguió relatando al ver como ella se perdía en sus memorias. –Yo te dije que sí, luego me sugeriste que tú y tú amiga se dejarían hacer cualquier cosa por mí. –Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él al escuchar eso último.

–Mentira. –volvió a negar la pelirosa, si de algo estaba segura es que jamás se dejaría manosear por aquel sujeto tan repugnante.

– ¡Te vendí todas las botellas a mitad de precio! –reclama Suigetsu con aire ofendido. –y eso cariño, no es bueno para el negocio a menos de que se trate de drogas o sexo. –le confiesa haciéndose para adelante, fijando sus ojos burlescos en los confusos de ella.

–Pero…–vaciló la pelirosa, pero ya no tenía más fundamentos para contrarrestarlo.

– ¡Oh, por favor! –exclama rodando los ojos y dejando caer su espalda nuevamente sobre la banca. – Tú y tu amiga estaban muy ebrias para saber lo que decían, ¡Ya, supéralo! –volvió a exclamar, ya harto de tantas vueltas.

Pero Sakura no iba a dejar el tema así de fácil.

–Ebrias… –murmura a su dirección.

–Sí, sí. Estaban muy ebrias. –rueda los ojos con fastidio. La situación ya no le parecía tan divertida como antes.

–Muy ebrias para saber lo que decíamos. Le habíamos prometido sexo a un desconocido que vende alcohol y a saber que más, eso es lo que querías decir ¿no? –razonó, y por la cara de idiota que puso Suigetsu, supo que estaba en lo correcto. Acercó su rostro al de él con el asco dibujándose en sus facciones. – ¿Qué pretendías hacer pedazo de mierda? –inquirió pescándolo del hombro adolorido, haciendo que el chico apretara los dientes.

El Suigetsu soltó una pequeña risa sin gracia.

" _La rosada no es solo una leona con garras, sino que también es astuta. Vaya lío."_ –pensó el muchacho. Reflexionó que para la próxima que hablara debía de medir bien sus palabras antes de responder.

–Dios, hablas como Sasuke…–se le escapó, y en verdad que no fue su intención pero, hablar con ella es como hablar con Sasuke pero sin monosílabos. –Y no mentía cuando dije que te parecías a él. Ambos son tal para cual. –escupió las últimas palabras con veneno.

Al segundo siguiente, Sakura había dado un golpe a un lado de la cabeza de Suigetsu, dándole de lleno a la banca provocando un sonoro estruendo. El peliblanco se quedó quieto como una estatua al ver de cerca la mirada fiera que le dirigía la pelirosa. Observó a su lado, en como retiraba su puño de la banca en donde estaba apoyando su espalda; pequeños trozos de madera se desprendía de la zona de impacto, el color rasgado era tan evidente como la abolladura que dejó su puño. Sin embargo, lo más impactante a los ojos de Suigetsu fue ver que su fuerza fue tan brutal para romperse los nudillos y sin tener un ápice de dolor en su rostro.

Sakura se acercó aún más a él, casi rozando sus narices.

– ¿Quieres que sea como Sasuke? Bien, seré como Sasuke. –decidió la pelirosa, alejando sus rostros hasta volver a pararse en su lugar.

En esta ocasión, Suigetsu no sonrió como era acostumbrado, esta vez sí sintió pavor si llegaba a tan siquiera provocarla.

" _Esta chica no es cualquiera, le concedo eso."_ –meditó el peliblanco, observando una vez más su puño ensangrentado.

–Empecemos donde quedamos, ¿está bien? –inquiere la pelirosa, levantando una de sus perfiladas cejas en cuestionamiento y con un tono de voz falsamente amable, imitando la forma burlesca de Suigetsu, quien captó rápidamente el mensaje.

–Claro…–murmura todavía impresionado por el susto que le hizo pasar. –Todo lo que te he contado sobre la llamada es cierto. –asegura el peliblanco. Con esto se acabaron definitivamente sus bromas.

–De acuerdo, te creo. –cedió la pelirosa asintiendo con la cabeza, pero con la mirada puesta en él y con la cara seria, envuelta en una falsa calma.

–Querías que llevara mucho alcohol a mitad de precio, y a pesar de que tu forma de "pago" era muy tentador, no era suficiente… –dice el peliblanco mirando los verdes ojos de la chica. –Escucha, estaba perdiendo mucho dinero en ustedes, ¡a mitad de precio ciento veinte botellas! –exclamó esto último como justificándose.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¡¿Ciento veinte?! ¡¿Es en serio?! –chilló con la boca abierta, casi olvidando su pose autoritaria, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta en un intento de parecer más neutral, pero es que ¡más de cien botellas de alcohol! ¡Y de todo tipo!

–Comprenderás que la ganancia no iba a ser mucha. –explicó el muchacho.

–Entiendo eso. –reconoció la pelirosa. –Pero ¿qué me estás queriendo decir? –inquiere. Suigetsu le estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero no comprendía a que iba, ya que hasta ahora ha intentado justificar algo que no ha dicho aun.

–Lo que quiero decir, es que tenía que ganar más dinero de alguna forma. –respondió frotándose el brazo adolorido. –Así que propuse llevar a unos cuantos conocidos a tu fiesta. Algo así como publicidad. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Así que fuiste tú…–dijo elevando la voz, y por su tono, Suigetsu supo que iba a golpearlo. – ¡Tú fuiste el que trajo a toda esa gente a la cabaña! –enfureció la chica, había comenzado a saltar chispas por sus ojos.

– ¡No sabía que fueran tantos! ¡Te lo juro! –ríe nerviosamente el peliblanco, encogiendo su brazo de forma inconsciente.

Sakura lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta y lo acercó a ella, levantándolo de la banca.

– ¿Cuánto? –inquirió la pelirosa achinando los ojos. – ¿Cuánto dinero estamos hablando? –

– ¿Qué? –Sugetsu levantó una ceja sin entender, soltando una carcajada sin gracia. – ¿De qué hablas? –

– ¡No te hagas! ¿Cuánto dinero ganaste por explotar nuestra fiesta? –volvió a preguntar, sacudiéndolo con violencia, sin importar que estuviera ejerciendo demasiada presión a su puño lastimado.

–Bueno… fue bastante. –contestó con simpleza. Sin embargo, la mirada iracunda de la muchacha le dio a entender que no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, por lo que botó una gran cantidad de aire antes de hablar. –Gané más de 65.000 yenes. –aclaró.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –el grito histérico de Ino interrumpió cualquier cosa que fuera a decir la pelirosa.

La rubia se acercó a grandes zancadas con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de la impresión.

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE GANASTE 65.000 YENES?! –chilló agitando sus brazos hacia todos lados, mientras que la pelirosa lo observaba en completo estado de shock.

–Un segundo… –habló Sakura mirando al peliblanco aun anonada de la tremenda cifra que había adquirido solamente en publicidad. – ¿me estás diciendo que lo ganaste en una sola noche? ¿Y cómo es posible que lo obtuvieras? –preguntó soltando su cuello y dando un paso hacia atrás. –dime la verdad, ¿qué hiciste? –cuestionó con sospecha, la pelirosa.

– ¿En serio quieres que te explique mis negocios? –inquirió Suigetsu levantando una ceja escéptico.

–No. –

– ¡SI! –gritó a su vez Ino.

Sakura observó a la rubia como si estuviera loca, y antes de que Ino se le ocurriera agregar algo más, habló.

–Quiero que me explique cómo fue que ganaste todo ese dinero en publicidad. –aclaró la pelirosa.

–Veamos…–dijo Suigetsu de manera pensativa. –Tengo contactos, personas que tienen dinero y que pagarían por ir a una buena fiesta. Ya sabes, los típicos niños ricos que no saben qué hacer con su mesada. –explica, meneando sus hombros como si fuera la cosa más fácil. –Les digo que hay una fiesta exclusiva en una cabaña a fueras de la ciudad y listo. Comienzan a pasar el dato y de un momento al otro ya hay gente de todo tipo en la cabaña. –termina de narrar Suigetsu.

– ¿Y cómo cobras el dinero? –cuestiona Sakura, comenzando a entender para donde iba el asunto.

–Les digo que es una fiesta exclusiva, o sea que debes pagar por entrar. –dice el peliblanco.

– ¿Quieres decir que utilizaste mi cabaña a tu favor? –exclamó enojada Ino, interrumpiendo por segunda vez a la pelirosa.

–Algo así. –dice Suigetsu acomodándose nuevamente en la banca. Con su única mano buena, acomodó el cuello de su camiseta en donde Sakura lo había agarrado, pero no fue hasta en ese momento en que se dio cuenta el manchón de sangre que adornaba la parte posterior de su cuello y camiseta. – ¡Hey! ¡Me dejaste lleno de sangre! –reclamó el peliblanco, observando con asco el manchón de sangre.

Sakura observó su mano; estaba bañado en sangre por el golpe que le propinó a la banca. Como no sentía dolor no le puso verdadera atención a su herida.

–Da igual. Para la próxima será tu cara. –advierte la pelirosa en un tono bastante intimidante, causando que el destello de prepotencia en los ojos de Suigetsu se borrara al instante. Bien sabía él que sería capaz de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué más quieres saber? –pregunta de mala gana el peliblanco, con una mueca adornando su rostro.

Fue entonces que Sakura recordó las palabras del peliblanco, segundos antes de lanzarse sobre su amiga.

–No fue solo alcohol, ¿cierto? –indagó con las cejas fruncidas. –le dijiste a Ino que hubo más que alcohol en la fiesta. –

–Buenoooo… –alargó la palabra cantarinamente como si estuviera reflexionando, aunque claramente de manera bastante irónica. –Había muchas personas en esa fiesta, de todo tipo de gente, ya sabes… –dijo al aire, dejando una ventana abierta a múltiples interpretaciones.

Pero Sakura pudo entender el significado de sus palabras.

–Entonces si hubo drogas, genial. –dijo Ino con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos al cielo. Se posicionó al lado de la pelirosa, ya que era inútil excluirse de la conversación si comentaba a cada tanto.

– ¿Algo más? –volvió a preguntar Suigetsu, deseando que eso sería todo y que al fin podía largarse de allí.

Sakura lo observó largamente en silencio, no estando muy segura si preguntar o no, de todos modos no era de su incumbencia. Pero aun así no perdía nada en preguntar.

– ¿Cómo es que conoces a Sasuke? –esa era una interrogante que le estaba dando vueltas desde hace mucho rato.

–Esa es una muy buena pregunta. –confiesa el peliblanco, recuperando su sonrisa coqueta. –Sasuke es uno de mis contactos, de los que pagan por ir a fiestas exclusivas. –revela sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Tanto Sakura como Ino se miraron confundidas. Sabían que el Uchiha provenía de una familia "privilegiada" por decir a lo menos, pero lo que no se esperaban es que fuera esa _clase_ de tipo con _esos_ contactos. Por lo que Sakura recordaba, Sasuke no solía ir a fiestas a menudo, y si lo pensaba bien, no recordaba jamás que él haya insinuado estar involucrado con drogas, y si ese fuera el caso… ¿Naruto sabría de eso?

Y sí, hipotéticamente hablando, Sasuke está relacionado con ese mundo turbio, ¿Cómo se conecta todo con la fiesta? Hay algo que no cuadra con todo esto, tenía la sensación que algo no estaba viendo, pero _¿qué es exactamente?_

Comenzó a reflexionar y a rememorar escenas en su cabeza, desde la llegada a la cabaña y la tarde siguiente después de despertar en un mojado y sucio sillón, hasta las fotografías de la fiesta.

Entonces algo hizo click en su cerebro: _¿Cómo fue que ellas obtuvieron el número de Suigetsu?_

– ¿Conocías a alguien más en la fiesta? –preguntó Sakura, sopesando las posibilidades.

–Si a lo que te refieres, es que si conocía alguien además de Sasuke, la respuesta es: no. –contesta el chico, con la vista fija en el escote de la rubia. Luego recibió otro manotazo en su brazo adolorido por parte de Sakura.

– ¡Ay! ¡Ya, para! –exclama Suigetsu enojado.

–Entonces fíjate por donde miras. –le reclama la pelirosa de la misma forma.

Observó al peliblanco con seriedad, pensando en lo que dijo anteriormente. Si él solo conocía a Sasuke, entonces Naruto no estaría involucrado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el Uchiha. Eso la hacía sentir alivio de que su amigo no estuviera en las mismas "andanzas" que el pelinegro, aun así, eso no era todo lo que quería averiguar.

Sakura inhaló profusamente dándose ánimos a lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. Era la lo que más quería saber, y era por lo que había llegado hasta allí; averiguar lo que sucedió entre ella y Sasuke.

–Me llamaste la chica de Sasuke, ¿por qué? –pregunta en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para que el Suigetsu la escuchara.

Sus ojos violetas la observaron un largo rato.

Este era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, es ahora en el que podía decir cualquier cosa y ella lo creería. No era idiota, se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez que mencionó al Uchiha; ella lo odia, o al menos lo detesta lo suficiente para creer cualquier estupidez que le dijera sobre él. Ignoraba las razones que había detrás del desprecio de la chica hacia el pelinegro, pero no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Así que sin más, Suigetsu abrió la boca.

–Te vi con Sasuke en esa fiesta, estaban coqueteando. –comenzó a relatar el peliblanco. –Me había acercado a él antes y habíamos conversado un poco, pero tú llamaste su atención en la barra del minibar y se despidió de mí para ir hasta ti. –se dio el tiempo de hacer una pausa para observar su reacción; la pelirosa estaba atenta a cada una de sus palabras. Ahogó una risa burlesca. –Vi que reías y le coqueteabas todo el tiempo, luego bebieron un trago pero… –hizo una pausa y se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo.

– ¿Pero qué? –cuestionó la muchacha con los nervios a flor de piel.

–No lo sé… pero me pareció ver que él puso algo en tu vaso, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello… –dijo como si tal cosa, admirando la cara estupefacta de la pelirosa. –después vi que él te tomó de la mano y desaparecieron en el segundo piso. –terminó de relatar observando, no con sin cierto deleite, la cara descompuesta de la muchacha.

Sakura enmudeció.

Se imaginó a sí misma ebria, sin tener una mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, siendo arrastrada a una oscura habitación por Sasuke y…

De pronto, su mente plasmó esa blasfema imagen de ellos dos… ella siendo manoseada y besada por él.

La bilis se le subió por la garganta, atrofiando su respiración haciendo que el gustillo ácido se le quedara en el paladar y que soltase una mueca asqueada, más por sus pensamientos que por la bilis quemando su esófago.

¿Qué mierda le había pasado? ¿Tan ebria estaba esa noche como para coquetearle y, que además, él le correspondiera? ¿En serio, de todos los tipos tenía que ser Sasuke? Y no solo eso, ¡la drogó! No, no podía estar pasándole. No, ella no estaba satisfecha con ese relato, necesitaba más detalles, había tantas preguntas rondando por su mente que no sabía por cual empezar. ¿Él en verdad fue tan ruin de drogarla? ¿En verdad se atrevió de hacerle una canallada como esa? No es algo que haría Sasuke a decir verdad, pero ¿qué tanto podía asegurarlo?

Sasuke, el chico que la acosaba por todas partes. El que la observaba entrenar en el gimnasio o almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela. El que la seguía cuando se encontraban en la calle y entraba a cualquier tienda en la que ella fuera. El chico a quien no podía seguir soportando en la casa de Naruto, porque la hacía sentir tan incómoda que le atravesaban escalofríos en la columna. El chico en el cual tuvo un encontronazo a pocas cuadras de su hogar, el mismo que la sacó de quicio haciéndola gritar de rabia e histeria y a quien golpeó sin contemplación alguna.

¿Es por eso que se había comportado así todo este tiempo? ¿Porque la había drogado y ella ni cuenta se dio? ¿Y qué mierda hizo o dijo ella para que él le coqueteara? ¿Le había sugerido sexo al igual que Suigetsu? Si él fue capaz de vender más de cien botellas de alcohol a la mitad de precio por un cachondeo ¿haría lo mismo Sasuke? ¿En verdad él se había atrevido de aprovecharse de ella?

Se le puso la piel de gallina.

Observó a Suigetsu con infinito desprecio. Los tipos como aquel, que buscaban la vía fácil para acostarse con chicas, aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad como unos auténticos depravados, unos violadores. Eso es lo que son, abusadores.

– ¿Algo más? o eso era todo. –pregunta Suigetsu, más animado que antes, volviendo a retomar su confianza y su sonrisa ladina, observando a ambas muchachas con aparente tranquilidad.

–Eso es todo…–murmuró la pelirosa con la vista perdida en Suigetsu, pero sin verlo realmente.

Ino quien se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo, se acercó a su amiga que parecía que hubiera entrado en un trance.

–Sakura, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Ino en voz baja y fraternal. Pero Sakura no respondió, en su lugar se quedó mirando como Suigetsu se levantaba de la banca con parsimonia.

– ¡Bueno! Como ya terminamos creo que es mejor que…–intentó retirarse el peliblanco, pero no lo consiguió. Sakura lo había agarrado por el brazo que tanto le dolía. – ¡Ay! ¿Quieres dejar de tocar mi brazo? Hay muchas formas de llamar la atención de una persona. –ironizó el muchacho, apretando los dientes.

No obstante, la pelirosa no lo escuchó y siguió apretando su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que Suigetsu se hundiera entre sus hombros, adolorido.

– ¡¿Pero qué…?!–alcanzó a decir el peliblanco antes de que Sakura le diera una patada detrás de sus rodillas, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Lo tomó por el cabello y lo tironeó hacia arriba para que se arrodillara con la cara manchada con tierra.

– ¡Sakura! –escuchó que Ino la llamaba, pero no le prestó atención.

Con su mano ensangrentada agarraba los cabellos blancos del chico y con la otra levantada, lista para atizarle un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

¡PAF!

Un horrible crujido se escuchó por todo el lugar. La sangre escurría entre los dedos cerrados de la pelirosa y la nariz de Suigetsu. Rápidamente, el chico intentó taparse la nariz con su mano adolorida mientras que con la otra sostenía la mano de la chica, que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de su cabello en un intento de evitar que le arrancase el cuero cabelludo.

– ¡Ugh! –se quejó el peliblanco con la sangre chorreando por su nariz y boca, amortiguando sus gemidos de dolor.

–Ino. –la llamó de repente, pero por el tono tan calmado en su voz hizo que la rubia le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. –párate frente a él. –demandó a su amiga.

Ino caminó unos pasos hasta posicionarse en el lugar señalado, observando impactada la horrible imagen del peliblanco bañado en sangre y la expresión irascible de Sakura: unos ojos llenos de rabia contenida, pero supo que no era por él precisamente.

Sakura se estaba descargando con la persona equivocada.

–Mírala. –exigió la pelirosa al chico ensangrentado, pero él no era capaz de observar nada. Ya que, preso del dolor, había cerrado sus ojos al sentir el potente impacto en su rostro. – ¡Mírala! –habló con más fuerza, tironeando sus cabellos hacia atrás.

Como pudo, Suigetsu fue abriendo sus ojos pestañando un par de veces para enfocarse en la rubia chica parada frente a él.

–Sakura, ¿qué haces?... –inquirió Ino en un murmullo igual de bajo que el anterior. Demasiado perturbada ante la brutalidad de la pelirosa.

–Pídele perdón. –ordenó Sakura con voz firme.

Suigetsu no dijo nada, más preocupado en parar su sangrado nasal que hacer el pedido de la chica. Luego de que la pelirosa le diera otro tirón de cabello, sacó su mano de su rostro para escupir sangre al suelo y mirarla a los ojos con puro odio.

–Perra… –escupió lleno de rencor.

Un rodillazo en el estómago fue suficiente para sacarle el aire al peliblanco, curvó su espalda hacia el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Sin embargo, Sakura volvió a pescarlo de los cabellos y tirarlo hacia atrás. Las manos de Suigetsu cubrían su estómago dejando su rostro descubierto, fluyendo libremente la sangre por su boca y mentón.

–Hazlo. –repitió, manchando sus cabellos blancos con su propia sangre que brotaba por las heridas de sus nudillos.

Suigetsu tragó saliva sintiendo el gusto metálico de su sangre, acumuló saliva en su boca y volvió a escupir a un lado suyo. Observó con ojos acusadores a la rubia plantada frente a él, en esa posición tan humillante y rastrera, como si fuera un animal apaleado. Acumuló la poca dignidad que le quedaba y pronunció aquellas palabras que fue obligado a decirlas.

–Perdón. –masculló apenas. Sin embargo, no sonaba sincero y miraba a Ino como si ella fuera la causante de sus golpes.

–Ahora que te crea. –dijo, dando otro puñetazo en su rostro. La sangre salpicó el suelo de forma espantosa, el labio de Suigetsu se había roto por el impacto sangrando profusamente, manchando su playera con más sangre mezclándose con la de Sakura.

No se molestó en escupir.

–S-Sakura, ya basta. No es necesario…–balbuceó la rubia al borde del llanto, corriendo la mirada del peliblanco, sin ser capaz de seguir viendo tal cruel escena.

– ¿No es necesario? –inquirió la pelirosa, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. – ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que intentó hacerte? –la cuestionó, apretando sus dedos entre los cabellos blancos del muchacho.

–Lo sé, pero esta no es la manera, Sakura. –la reprendió. Sin embargo, no se atrevía acercarse a la pelirosa en ese estado tan fuera de sí.

Ino jamás la había visto de ese modo.

– ¡Claro que es la manera! ¡Este pedazo de mierda! –apuntó moviendo la cabeza del peliblanco entre sus dedos. – ¡Se lanzó encima de ti, como si fuera un animal! –bramó encolerizada, con el rostro tornándose rojo por la rabia palpitándole las sienes.

– ¡Pero tú me salvaste! –chilló la rubia. –Así que por favor, solo suéltalo. –pidió en un tono más bajo, observándola con ojos anhelantes y suplicantes.

Sakura apretó los labios, con la furia bailando en su mirada. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan rápido. Tipos como aquel… los hombres como él…

–Se lo merece Ino. –espetó con la garganta seca. –Él tiene que pagar por lo que intentó hacerte. ¡Tú deberías estar de mi lado! –volvió a insistir enojada en que no la apoyara.

–No así. No en este estado, Sakura. ¡Mírate! –exclamó con voz temblorosa. –Sakura, me estas asustando. –intentó razonar la muchacha, pero la pelirosa estaba cegada por la rabia. – ¡Tú no estás así por mí, sino por ti! –le gritó al fin.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante eso pero no dijo nada, negándose a seguir escuchando a la rubia porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que ella tenía razón. Pero no quería admitirlo, porque no habría otra salida para su rabia y cólera, no tendría contención para eso. No, no podía ni quería.

– ¡Tu rabia es contra Sasuke no contra él! –grita igual de enojada que la pelirosa, apuntando con un dedo hacia Suigetsu. – ¡Solo quieres desquitarte con él por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar Sasuke! –revela.

–No. Él…–su voz flaqueó en un intento de culpar al chico que estaba ensangrentado entre sus manos.

–Sé que lo que quieres es tener a Sasuke como tienes a Suigetsu. –siguió hablando Ino, pero en esta ocasión ya no estaba gritando como antes, aunque igual usaba un tono bastante tajante para hacer callar a la pelirosa, quien había bajado la mirada hacia al suelo. –Y lo lamento por eso, pero esta no es la forma de vengarse, Sakura. –finaliza en un susurro.

– _Oh_ … –es todo lo que alcanza a decir Sakura.

Ino dio un par de pasos comenzando a caminar a su dirección.

–Vamos, Sakura. Suéltalo, es mejor que…– la voz de la rubia se trabó de repente.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia ella confundida de su abrupto silencio. La rubia la observaba pálida como la cera con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, había parado de caminar estando casi a dos metros cerca de ella. Sin embargo, no podía entender su turbación, hasta que prestó verdaderamente atención a sus azules ojos; ella no la estaba mirando, sino lo que había detrás de ella.

Fue entonces que la adrenalina del momento bajó en picada, comenzando a sentir lo que antes no había considerado. Su puño maltrecho empezó a picarle y a darle punzadas de dolor por breves instantes, su otra mano la que usó para golpear a Suigetsu también empezó a doler, pero era una nimiedad en comparación a su otra mano ensangrentada. Y un escalofrío le cruzó la espina dorsal, levantando los vellos de su nuca en consternación.

" _Oh, no_. _"_ –pensó la pelirosa, ya sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Con lentitud, fue girando su cabeza hacia atrás rogándole al cielo que por favor, fueran ideas suyas.

Pero no lo fueron.

A metros de donde estaban justo al final de la plaza, estaba la persona quien nunca más quería ver en su vida y a la vez, la persona quien más quería encarar y romperle el rostro, tal como Suigetsu.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba parado en el asfalto con la respiración dificultosa, como si hubiera corrido hasta allí. Dado a la distancia, Sakura no podía estar segura de su expresión, pero tenía una idea de cómo sería al encontrarla a ella y a Ino paradas frente a un tipo ensangrentado que, además de él, sabía la asquerosidad de persona que era.

Sí, Sasuke se había dado cuenta quien era el tipo arrodillado en el suelo, y lo pudo comprobar por la tensión de su cuerpo.

No fue hasta en ese momento en que la pelirosa se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, y es que en verdad eso era lo último que esperaba.

 _¡Ring, Ring!_

El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y eso fue suficiente para hacerla volver a la realidad. Sin girar ni moverse, habló lo suficientemente alto para que Ino pudiera escucharla.

–Ino… corre. –su voz tembló imperceptiblemente, pero Ino no hizo caso. Ambas chicas estaban paralizadas observando a un agitado Sasuke a varios metros de distancia.

 _¡Ring, Ring!_

Volvió a sonar su teléfono, más no le prestó atención, con la vista fija en el Uchiha.

–Ino, corre. –repitió esta vez con más fuerza, pero la rubia parecía estar más perturbada que ella misma.

Suigetsu escupió más sangre al suelo sin estar consciente a su alrededor, estaba más preocupado en su dolor que ni se tomó la molestia en reparar en el súbito silencio de las chicas. Que si de haberlo hecho, notaría la presencia de cierto pelinegro a la distancia y sería en ese instante en que no sabría si estaba a salvo de la pelirosa o doblemente muerto si el Uchiha se enteraba de que abrió la boca.

Sasuke dio un paso, luego otro y otro, hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco horrible al verlo acerarse rápidamente a ellas. Giró la mirada hacia la rubia con la cara descompuesta por el pánico y, por tercera vez, volvió a exclamar con más fuerza.

– ¡Ino! –llamó su atención. La rubia fijó sus ojos desorbitados en ella. – ¡CORRE! –gritó.

Sin esperar respuesta, soltó los cabellos de Suigetsu haciendo que callera estrepitosamente al suelo. Dio la vuelta, tomó a su amiga de un brazo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún instante.

Ino apenas podía seguirle el ritmo por culpa por los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puesto, pero al igual que la pelirosa, solo podía pensar en huir de allí.

– ¡Sakura! –el llamado furibundo del Uchiha fue escuchado por ambas, pero eso solo aumentó el terror y la adrenalina de la pelirosa, que no hizo más que seguir corriendo despavorida sin soltar a su amiga.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni siquiera la había llamado a ella, pero Ino giró la mirada hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke corriendo detrás de ellas. Observó su expresión desesperada por llegar a ellas, o más bien a Sakura, sus cejas fruncidas marcando su mirada oscura lo hacían lucir aún más aterrador que antes.

Ahora podía comprender a Sakura.

Volvió su rostro hacia delante, con la vista fija en la espalda de la pelirosa corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez así era porque no estaba segura de lo que sería capaz Sasuke si las alcanzaban. Con esa idea en mente, siguió corriendo sin importar el dolor de sus pies ni el peligro de caerse por la altura de sus zapatos. Solo corría detrás de su amiga hasta que llegaron a otro sendero del camino.

Sakura viró hacia los árboles y arbustos, en un desesperado intento de perderlo en el camino. Siguió corriendo con la misma intensidad como si el Uchiha estuviera encima de ella.

Las ramas bajas de los árboles chocaban en sus cabezas, pero apenas podían notarlo por la velocidad extrema en la que iban, esquivando rocas y arbustos solo con la idea de escapar de la vista de Sasuke. Pronto llegaron al otro extremo del sendero, en donde el camino de tierra era más firme y sin árboles, siguieron corriendo hasta toparse al límite de la plaza y cruzaron, sin si quiera mirar a los lados de la calle, el asfalto hasta llegar hacia el otro lado del camino.

Ino fue la primera en bajar la velocidad, sus pies ya no aguantaban el dolor que provocaban sus zapatos de tacón, y ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para haberlo perdido de vista. Poco a poco Sakura también fue bajando la velocidad, pero se aseguró en checar toda la calle para ver si aún las seguía.

Al darse cuenta que ya lo habían perdido, todo su cuerpo se relajó permitiéndole sufrir la agobiante carrera que habían tenido que pasar.

–Lo… hicimos… –dijo Ino casi sin aire apoyándose en la pared.

Sakura la imitó, dejando caer su espalda pesadamente en la fría pared, expulsando a su vez enormes cantidades de aire de su boca.

–Me… duele… todo… –suspiró cada palabra la pelirosa.

–Ni que lo digas… ¡llevo tacones! –reclamó la rubia un poco más repuesta de la maratón, pero al dirigir su mirada azulina en su amiga, recién se percató de su verdadero estado. –Estas temblando. –señala la rubia.

Sakura no contestó, el horrible agobio y desespero aun corría por su torrente sanguíneo. Era tanto el peso en su pecho que no la dejaba ni hablar con normalidad. Ni de que hablar del dolor en su cuerpo, sentía que sus brazos se le caerían de las fuertes punzadas que le corrían de sus nudillos hasta sus bíceps, y sus gelatinosas piernas temblando sin control. Se dejó deslizar al suelo sin poder evitarlo, las piernas ya no podían seguir sosteniéndola.

Ino se sentó a su lado con las piernas dobladas hacia su costado, acompañándola en silencio.

Pero el teléfono de Ino interrumpió el momento.

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Con flojera y con cada músculo doliéndole, Ino contestó el teléfono sin si quiera mirar al remitente.

– ¿Diga? –preguntó de malas pulgas.

– ¡Dios, al fin! ¿s-se encuentran bien? Llamé a Sakura-chan p-pero no m-e respondió… –la voz asustada de Hinata se escuchó por el altavoz.

– ¡Hinata! –exclamó la rubia sorprendida. Con toda la revuelta había olvidado por completo a su pequeña amiga. – ¡Lo siento por irnos así! Pero Sasuke apareció y tuvimos que correr y…–

– ¡Oh no! ¿Ya se lo encontraron? –preguntó angustiada la muchacha.

–Algo así… –contesta Ino, no muy segura si debía contar lo ocurrido por teléfono. Giró su vista en automático hacia la pelirosa que seguía igual de agotada y callada que antes, pero esta vez bajó a observar sus manos, sus nudillos rotos y llenos de sangre. – ¿puedes venir a buscarnos? Necesito que me ayudes con Sakura. –pidió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó preocupada la ojiblanca.

–Solo ven aquí… –dice comenzando a describir el lugar donde estaban. –No tardes mucho. –finalizó. Guardó su teléfono en su bolso y se dedicó en auxiliar a la pelirosa.

–Sakura… –murmuró la rubia con tristeza, observando como la chica tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del asfalto, pero se notaba a leguas que su mente seguía embutida en el suceso de la plaza. –Hinata llamó. Viene por nosotras ¿sí? –volvió a hablar en voz baja, como si temiera que se descontrolara de nuevo.

Hizo el amago de levantarla, pero se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo sola y más con sus heridas, por lo que decidió esperar a la ayuda de la pelinegra.

– ¿Lo hizo? –preguntó Sakura de repente. –él en verdad se atrevió a…–las palabras salieron rasposas de su boca, pero no llegó a completarlas. No tenía el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

–Lo discutiremos en casa. –se apresuró en decir la rubia. No quería seguir pensando en eso, al menos no por el momento. Sakura gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado para evitar que la rubia la siguiese observando.

Levantó su mano y la posó tímidamente sobre sus cabellos dándole una suave caricia.

Ino entendió que ella no quería su lástima, aunque en verdad eso no fuesen sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella respetaría su decisión. Sabía que todo esto no era fácil de asimilar y mucho menos, pero al menos quería que ella tuviera su consuelo y apoyo, porque ni Sakura ni nadie debe pasar una situación de esa magnitud sola.

Quizás no era obra suya o quizás simplemente no se dio cuenta, pero Sakura había dejado de temblar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata escuchaba con atención el relato de Ino.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la casa de Sakura, mientras la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro contando con lujo y detalles el encuentro que habían tenido con Suigetsu y posteriormente, con Sasuke.

Con la espalda recta y tensa, la ojiblanca estaba sentada en la orilla de la mesa de centro, ya con su mejilla suturada por Ino. Mientras ella curaba y vendaba las manos de Sakura, quien estaba sentada en el sillón frente suya para poder tener una mejor visión de sus heridas. Una vez terminada su labor, Hinata levantó sus ojos hacia la pelirosa, pero ella estaba con la misma expresión desolada con que la encontró; cabizbaja y en completo mutismo.

–…y entonces nos detuvimos a unas calles y recibí tu llamada. –finalizó la rubia. Detuvo su caminar justo detrás del Sakura con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón.

Hinata guardó silencio un momento con la vista fija en su amiga pelirosa.

–Lo s-siento mucho, Sakura-chan. –habló la ojiblanca. –Para ti t-también Ino-chan, debió ser terrible… –murmuró acongojada posando su vista en la rubia, quien la observó de la misma manera.

–Lo sé. –suspira. –la verdad estaba muy asustada ¡y ni de qué hablar de Sakura! –Exclama posando una de sus manos a un costado de su rostro, – ¡Oh! ¡Si tan solo la hubieras visto Hina-chan! –un escalofrío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al rememorar la escena llena de sangre y descontrol. La paliza que la pelirosa le propinó a Suigetsu la seguirá hasta en sus pesadillas.

–Oh… –alcanza a decir Hinata, comenzando a recoger las gasas ensangrentadas del suelo.

–Me gustaría estar así como tú, tan tranquila… –comenta la rubia, soltando otro suspiro cansado.

Hinata detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para girar su cabeza hacia Ino con los labios apretados.

– ¿Tranquila? –inquiere la chica de manera casi irónica. –Ino, estoy a punto de entrar a la histeria, pero quiero seguir así de "tranquila" para apoyarlas y luego recriminarlas. –soltó de sopetón. Con cada palabra que decía denotaba dureza y un tinte nervioso en su voz.

Ino la miró con la boca abierta, intentó decir algo pero la respuesta de Hinata fue tan inesperada que simplemente la dejó sin palabras.

– ¿Recriminarnos? –la voz gélida de la pelirosa fue oída por ambas chicas. – ¿En serio vas a recriminarnos? –volvió a inquirir subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz.

Sakura la observó a los ojos sin poder creer que ella hubiera dicho eso, pero Hinata solo apretó los labios como si estuviera tratando de mantener la calma.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que tuvimos que pasar, Hinata. –habló con la misma dureza que utilizó la ojiblanca. – ¡Tu no viste como ese bastardo se lanzó encima de Ino! –la nombrada corrió la mirada hacia un lado, incómoda ante la mención de lo sucedido. – ¡Tu no escuchaste las bromas asquerosas que nos decía! –se levantó con los hombros tensos, sin dejar de vociferar. – ¡Tú no tienes idea lo que es sentirse perseguida, acosada y acechada! ¡Sentir que te estas volviendo paranoica! ¡No saber por qué carajos te está haciendo esto! –ya para este punto, Sakura estaba perdiendo los estribos. – ¡Sentirte asqueada al verte a ti misma besuqueándote con un tipo tan desagradable como él! ¡Y asustarte de que pudiste llegar a más! ¡Luego aparece hablándote como si nada pasara, como si yo fuera la loca! ¡¿Y qué haces frente a eso?! ¡Le das un puñetazo en el rostro al muy mal nacido! –revela entre gritos.

Sakura nunca les contó a las chicas sobre su encuentro con Sasuke. Por una parte, era porque muy en el fondo sentía cierta culpa por haberse descontrolado, y por el otro, no quería preocupar a las chicas sobre su salud mental por todo el estrés que él le había causado. Ahora que todo se destapó, se daba cuenta que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, es más, debía de disfrutar de esa golpiza que le dio, y que si fuera por ella, iría ahora mismo a atizarle golpes como lo hizo con Suigetsu.

– ¡Y luego aparece ese sujeto! –exclama recordándolo. Apuntó con un dedo hacia un lado, como si Suigetsu estuviera parado a allí. – ¡Y te dice que ese imbécil te drogó! ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡PARA ACOSTARSE CONTIGO! ¡NO HINATA, NO TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA! –grita raspando su garganta y con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de volver a retomar y seguir con sus gritos, pero Hinata la tomó de las mejillas con fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la interrumpió.

–Tienes razón. Yo no lo sé… –admite. Observó como la ira de la pelirosa se disipaba poco a poco. –Pero lo que sí sé, es que cometiste un error. ¡Y no es por reprochártelo! –exclama esto último al ver como abría la boca para contestarle. – Sakura, moliste a golpes a un tipo. Quizás en otras circunstancias yo te hubiese apoyado por lo que él intentó hacerle a Ino, pero este no fue el caso. ¡No lo hiciste por defensa, sino por venganza! Por alguien que no era él. –aclara.

–Él se lo merecía. –espetó con el rostro contrariado por la ira. Posó sus manos vendadas sobre las de Hinata e intentó apartarla de ella, pero la ojiblanca la tomó con más fuerza, reusándose a hacerse a un lado.

–No, lo que él se merece es ir a prisión. Debieron haber llamado a la policía y que lo arrestaran, pero en lugar de eso tomaste la justicia por tus manos. Y lo peor, es que no tienes idea en el grave problema en que te metiste. –flaqueó en sus últimas palabras. Las manos de la pelirosa ejercieron presión sobre las suyas, haciendo que las vendas se mancharan de rojo por el roce de sus heridas.

–Oh, Dios. –la voz estremecida de Ino interrumpió el duelo de miradas de ambas chicas. Se acababa de dar cuenta para donde quería llegar la ojiblanca, algo importante que ni se le ocurrió en pensar.

– ¿Él… qué tan mal quedó? –le preguntó Hinata, pero Sakura enmudeció de pronto. – ¿lo suficiente para estar adolorido por un par de días o, lo suficiente para estar muerto? –

La respiración de Sakura comenzó a ser más pesada y dificultosa, comprendiendo al fin todo lo que no había visto venir por estar cegada por la rabia y el miedo.

– ¡E-Espera un segundo! –la interrumpió Ino. –No creo que esté muerto. Digo, si hubo mucha sangre y todo eso, pero él aún estaba consciente cuando nos fuimos. –apuntó la rubia sobándose las manos con nerviosismo.

–Por supuesto que está vivo. –habló esta vez la pelirosa tragando saliva. –¿Crees que soy estúpida? –la cuestionó con las cejas fruncidas. –Solo lo golpee demasiado, él está bien. –aseguró, liberándose al fin de las manos de la ojiblanca.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó Hinata. –En el hipotético caso de que no eres una homicida, ¿te das cuenta de que él podría denunciarte? –señaló.

–Sería muy descarado que lo hiciera. –intervino Ino, acercándose a ambas muchachas. – ¡Intentó tocarme! Si él habla, yo hablo. –dictaminó con aire desafiante.

Sakura giró a observarla, pensativa.

–No creo que lo haga. –dice con cuidado. Tanto Hinata como Ino la miraron sin comprender. –Digo, él se dedica a la venta clandestina de alcohol y, muy posiblemente esté involucrado en las drogas. –expresa la pelirosa.

–Así que lo último que haría es involucrar a la policía, ¿no? –adivinó la rubia, observando a Sakura.

–Creo que si…–dice finalmente la pelirosa

Sakura no volvió a decir nada después de aquello y las chicas tampoco, al menos por un rato. Hinata levantó su mirada preocupada en la pelirosa, quien también la observó de la misma manera. Tal parece que ambas les cruzaron la misma idea, y una muy alarmante.

– ¿Eso no es algo bueno? –inquirió la rubia no muy segura, viendo como sus amigas se miraban cómplices de algo que ella no había visto aun.

–No, no lo es Ino-chan. –habla la ojiblanca al ver que Sakura no decía nada. –Si él no la demanda entonces… –cierra la boca de pronto, no sabiendo bien como decir algo así, sin que sonase truculento.

–Le torcí y pegué varias veces su brazo, lo golpee en la cara hasta hacerle sangrar la nariz y boca, tendrá algunos moretones por todo el rostro y, posiblemente, tendrá un cabestrillo en su brazo por un par de semanas. –enumera la pelirosa como si nada, sin embargo en sus ojos se leía la preocupación de lo que todo esto significaba.

–También le tironeaste el cabello…–murmura Ino.

–Ah…–suspira Sakura, rodando sus ojos al cielo. –Sí, también hice eso. –

– ¿Te das cuenta que él puede tomar represalias, cierto? –inquiere Hinata, ese era el pensamiento que más le asustaba.

–Eso sería horrible. –asegura Ino, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón. –Él es una persona con contactos. Bien podría contratar a alguien para que nos maten. –al ver como las chicas palidecían, se apresuró en aclarar. –Solo era una broma. –

Ambas chicas la miraron enojadas.

–Eso no tiene ninguna gracia. –le recrimina Sakura con los ojos chispeantes.

–Lo siento, tienes razón. –se disculpa la chica, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón con la vista fija en el techo. –Es solo que ahora tenemos que estar pendientes de nuestras espaldas. –dijo haciendo una mueca.

–Lo sé. –suspira nuevamente la pelirosa, sentándose a su lado. –y yo pensaba que con Sasuke era suficiente, y ahora tendré que cuidarme también de Suigetsu. –masculla malhumorada, mirando el techo.

– ¡Es cierto! –exclama de pronto Hinata. – ¿Cómo e-es eso de que golpeaste a-a Uchiha-san? –pregunta consternada.

Tanto Ino como Sakura bajaron la mirada hacia ella con las cejas alzadas.

– ¿Tan pronto volviste a tartamudear? –inquirió Ino, viendo como las mejillas de la chica enrojecían de pena.

–M-Me ganó la emoción. –musitó con timidez, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

–Bueno, que se le va hacer. –dice la rubia, soltando un resoplido. –y eso va también para ti. –dijo dándole una breve mirada a la pelirosa, quien frunció el ceño sin comprender. –Soltaste un intenso monólogo hace algunos minutos. –refiere la chica.

–Ah, sí. También me emocioné. –le concede la pelirosa.

–Pero Hinata tiene razón, ¿Cómo es eso de que golpeaste a Sasuke? –pregunta Ino con observándola ceñuda. Hinata se sentó al lado de Sakura tan interesada como Ino sobre el incidente.

–Bueno, eso…–Sakura se remueve incómoda en el asiento, con ambas chicas fijas en ella. –Ocurrió el día en el que fuimos a tu departamento a ver las fotografías. –Comienza a relatar –Y al irme de allí, me encontré con Sasuke a unas cuadras de mi casa. Discutimos, me enojé y lo golpee. Fin de la historia. –Sakura se hunde en el sillón, no queriendo recordar la escena que montó en la calle.

–Vaya… tu tiendes a ser muy explosiva, ¿eh? –expresó la rubia.

–Sí…–responde Sakura sin ánimos, bajando su vista hacia sus manos vendadas. –Lo único que lamento de esto, es no poder usar mis manos. ¿Cómo entrenaré mañana? –se cuestiona.

–Pues no vas. –contesta la rubia. –De hecho, no vayas a clases mañana y quédate todo el día descansando. Después podemos venir a prestarte los cuadernos, ¿verdad Hinata? –le dice a la ojiblanca en busca de apoyo.

–C-Claro que sí. –apoya la muchacha.

–Está bien. –acepta la pelirosa. –No me vendría mal un descanso, todo esto me tiene colapsada y lo peor, es que ya no sé de quién me tengo que preocupar más. –espetó con una mueca amargada.

–Sasuke. –

–Suigetsu. –

Ambas chicas respondieron al mismo tiempo. Ino creía que en Sasuke, ya que después de la experiencia terrorífica en la plaza, se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba exagerando en decir que el Uchiha en verdad es abrumador en esa faceta. Por otra parte, Hinata creía que Suigetsu es más peligroso desde el momento en que supo que se lanzó encima de Ino, además de que ellas no lo conocían para nada y por ende, no tenían idea de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz, luego de la tremenda golpiza que le dio Sakura.

–Primero que nada, Sasuke es el rufián que se aprovechó de la frentona estando ebria. –expuso Ino. Sakura frunció el ceño ante el mote.

–P-Pero a quien Sakura-chan a g-golpeado es a Suigetsu, quien podría vengarse de ella o-o algo peor. –interviene Hinata.

La pelirosa mira a ambas intercaladamente, sopesando las posibilidades y el peso de cada sujeto. Llegando a la conclusión de que ambas tienen razón y elegir a uno de ellos se ve realmente difícil.

– ¡Sakura también golpeó a Sasuke! –exclama la rubia.

–P-Pero no lo demacró c-como a Suigetsu. –apuntó Hinata.

Ino se levanta del sillón con las cejas fruncidas.

– ¡Él es quien la acecha y persigue! Si no fuera por él, Sakura no tendría que estar asustada, no tendríamos que haber ido con Suigetsu y, por lo tanto, todo esto jamás hubiera ocurrido. –insistió Ino. –Él es el culpable que todo esto pasara. –finaliza.

Hinata la observa un largo rato sin contestarle nada.

–Soy explosiva, porque Sasuke me orilló a serlo. –dijo la pelirosa dando un asentimiento de cabeza, apoyando los argumentos de Ino.

–Sí, es cierto. Ese patán ha estado haciendo lo quiso y cuanto quiso contigo. –afirmó la rubia. –ya es tiempo de que reciba un castigo. –agrega achinando los ojos.

De pronto, los ojos azules de Ino chispearon en reconocimiento. Sskura ya sabía de ese gesto, cuando su amiga se le cruzaba una idea descabellada por su mente, sus ojos brillaban como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sin embargo, las ideas de Ino son decisiones que se deberían cuestionar varias veces antes de hacerlas. Sino, solo basta con mirar el desastre que se han montado por seguirle la idea de sonsacar información a Suigetsu, aunque también tendría que admitir que eso tiene gran (bastante) parte su culpa.

Sakura observó a la ojiblanca, que también giró su mirada en ella y comprendió, que tanto para ella como para sí misma, que cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Ino sería una pésima idea, a menos…

–Vamos podríamos lo mismo. –Revela la rubia, sonriendo de medio lado. - ¿No le gustó mirarte y seguirte por todas las partes? ¿No le gustó besuquearte y aprovecharte de ti mientras estabas ebria? ¿No le gustó perseguirnos mientras nosotras corríamos aterradas? –La sonrisa de Ino se ensanchó, casi el punto de la demencia. –Bien, entonces hay que hacer que tome de su propia medicina. –Concluye.

… A menos que sea algo como eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Y?**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Díganme** **en los comentarios que opinan de Suigetsu y su versión de la historia. La verdad me ha costado un montón escribir sus actitudes y narrar a través de su personalidad relajada y atrevida (por decir lo menos).**

 **Sé que prometí colocar a Sasuke, pero como estaba planeando dos capítulos, quería subir el siguiente con él tomando más protagonismo por... ciertas causas que ya se van a enterar. :x**

 **Ni idea cuando subiré el octavo capítulo, pero ya tengo muchas ideas, notitas por ahí escritas, resúmenes, etc. Así que pautas por donde partir, las tengo.**

 **Ahora sí que sí. Los saluditos para esas personitas que me escribieron:**

 **No tienen idea de lo inmensamente FELIZ que me hacen (snif) me esmero con cada capítulo en mejorar gracias a la motivación que me entregan y los tips que leo y releo tomando nota mental para aplicarlo a futuro.**

 **Por si no me creen...**

 **Tami : Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado❤ a mi también me gusta a una Sakura amante de las artes marciales (y este capítulo es el claro ejemplo) empoderada a mil! Siempre he querido leer un fic así como en los mangas o anime de Naruto. Me trilla mucho leer a una Sakura como una damisela en apuros, siendo que ella puede dar mucho más. No me malentiendas, hay fics así con una trama increíble y que me han fascinado hasta el punto de releer sus historias. Pero una Sakura fuerte, independiente, femenina y que es Sasuke el que éste detrás de ella y no al revés, son fics muy pocos los que me he encontrado. Y bueno, respecto a que le de vueltas al asunto... Ups! es un paradigma que trato de romper en cada capítulo (el próximo que viene si o si) me cuesta demasiado, lo siento por eso :c Y espero que con esto te haya resuelto las dudas del naruhina xD te agradezco nuevamente por tus buenos deseos, y espero que te siga encantando ;)**

 **Rima Echizen : Holaa! en serio te gustó como describí a Naruto? :x Espero que te guste esta parte del naruhina (agregue unos detalles pensando en comentarios anteriores) lo escribí hace como dos capítulos anteriores, pero no sabía en donde ponerlo jaja. Creo que Naruto fue el personaje más difícil de narrar en todo el fic, no sabía como colocar todo el embrollo de sentirse sucio por pensar así de Hinata, y después veo que cada vez que lo escribía lo iba haciendo más... siniestro? jaja no sabría decirlo xD pero bueno, muchas gracias por comentar❤ y espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, un beso ;)**

 **Mix : A mi también me encanta en Sasusaku❤ aunque tengo que admitir que hace muchísimos años, el naruhina era mi preferido jajaj xd Gracias por comentar ;)**

 **Saku : Bah! si no demoré casi nada en subir (JAJAJAJAKJAKJA) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo con mucho love para dar❤ **

**Guest : Holaaa! :) pues verás, aquí se mostró más el naruhina principalmente, pero lo del Sasusaku lo he dejado a libre interpretación, ya para el próximo capítulo se verá más de ellos dos. Trataré de protagonizar a Sasuke en más escenas para el futuro (pero, shh. Es un secreto :x) Espero que te haya gustado esta conti, un saludo y besos❤**

 **KassfromVenus : Holaa! Gracias a ti por leer y comentar mi historia❤ No sabes lo increíblemente feliz que me hace saber que les encanta lo que escribo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, espero opiniones de la trama para saber como mejorar a futuro. Besos! ;)**

 **Mishi : Holaa! :) Puesss sí, desde la perspectiva de Sakura si que da psique. Y muy buena tu pregunta con respecto a Sasuke, me dio una idea que colocar para más adelante, gracias por eso ;) Un saludo y un beso grandote para ti❤ espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero con ansias más opiniones tuyas ;)**

 **rosegold09 : Hola! :) dudo mucho en hacer otra fiesta, pero no descarto la posibilidad de otra borrachera :x tener la casa de Sakura sola y tres chicas comos ellas, alcohol habrá de seguro jaja. Con tu pregunta, de que si llegaron home run esa noche pues... creeeo que aquí se aclara todo, pero no hay que dejar todo por sentado. (tuve que buscar por google lo que era home run JAKSJASJAS** **) espero que te haya gustado, espero tus opiniones, saludos! ;)**

 **Noemitg-chan : Holaaa! me encanta que te encante!❤ muero de amor ajajja. Te prometo que para el próximo capítulo habrá más sasusaku (hasta yo lo espero con ansias) La madre de Saku tiene más razón de lo que aparenta y tiene igual de secretos (chan chan channn) que son importantes para más adelante. Bueno, fiesta no habrá PERO! creo que incluiré una buena borrachera, a ver que sucede jajaj. Un beso grandote para ti! ;)**

 **Munric : Hola! Awww❤ ternuritaaaa. Te lo agradezco mucho, esto es importante para mi que digas eso la vedad, me subiste el ánimo un montón. Y por supuesto, tus deseos son órdenes (chan chan channn) jajaja espero que te guste mucho este capítulo, las cosas recién se calientan. Un beso y un abrazo gigante para ti❤**

 **Carol-chan: Holaa! gracias que te encante❤ aprecio sus buenos deseos. un saludo! ;)**

 **shizzune-san : Holaa! :) Primero que nada... ❤ graciassss❤ es mi primer fic que publico, y la verdad no tenía ninguna expectativa sobre nada xD Todo esto me abruma tanto como me emociona, es por eso que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para dar una grata lectura para todo quienes quieran leerlo. Un saludo! Espero leerte pronto ;)**

 **Sabribell : Hola! :) Se me voló más a mi escribiéndola xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un beso❤**

 **Fan23:** **Holaa! Me alegra que te guste!❤ Este capítulo ha sido bastante difícil, pero al fin lo terminé. Espero que lo difrutes, saludos! ;)**

 **.**

 **Y eso ha sido todo hasta el momento, no queda más que agradecer mil veces por su apoyo y buenos deseos, de verdad les digo que son los mejores❤**

 **Nos leeremos luego!**

 **Goda.X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! He vuelto!**

 **lamento mucho el retraso, pero les juro que ha valido la pena porque les he traído una sorpresa...**

 **DOBLE CAPÍTULO.**

 **Sip, exploté y machaqué mi cerebro lo más que pude para redactarlos :)**

 **Como siempre, he leído todos sus comentarios. ¡Me llena de alegría ver que les gusta como va la historia! y se qué después de toda la intriga que le puesto al fic, ahora por fin he hecho un avance con el Sasusaku.**

 **Verán mis respuestas a sus comentarios al final del capítulo que viene.**

 **sin más que agregar, les dejo con la lectura!**

.

* * *

.

" _Mi estrategia es en cambio más profunda y más simple, mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto por fin me necesites."_

– _Mario Benedetti_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estaba en el parque, sentada en un pequeño banco cerca del lago, leyendo un libro. Estaba vestida con unos shorts de mezclilla, una camisa sin mangas con botones blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Su cabello rosa corto estaba amarrado en una media coleta y encima de su cabeza había dejado sus lentes de sol para que no le estorbasen al leer._

 _El día era precioso, estaba soleado y leves ventiscas pasaban refrescando el calor del sol, que a pesar de estar sentada justo debajo del árbol, podía ver la molestia que le causaba._

 _Igual que él._

 _Apoyado al costado de un árbol en una esquina, no muy lejos de ella, se encontraba él. Con sigilo y en silencio al igual que una sombra, la observaba leer con tranquilidad. No era algo que hacía a menudo, ni mucho menos premeditado, es solo que la vio pasar por casualidad y se quedó allí, mirándola._

 _Se suponía que ahí se encontraría con Naruto para ir a los videojuegos, pero no esperaba ver a la "molesta de pelo rosa" en el mismo lugar. No es que fuera una sorpresa verla, sino su propio comportamiento es lo que le impresionaba, él no era una persona impulsiva ni se dejaba llevar por las emociones. Pero ahí estaba, escondido a la sombra de un árbol con la vista fija en sus movimientos._

 _Sakura a sus quince años se ha vuelto una jovencita muy linda. Nada que ver hace algunos años atrás cuando utilizaba ropas más flojas y varoniles, ahora se ha vuelto más femenina desde que se hizo amiga de Yamanaka Ino hace poco más de dos años. Claro que el cambio no pasó desapercibido para nadie, incluso en él._

 _En un principio cuando eran más pequeños, la odiaba porque creía que era parte de esas niñas pegajosas que lo seguían para todos lados y que tomaría ventaja al simpatizar con su mejor amigo para acercarse a él. Después se dio cuenta, no sin cierta amargura, que la amistad que estaba formando para con el rubio era real, y que esa pequeña niña varonil no hacía más que despreciarlo, claro que esto último es por culpa suya, ya que se la pasaba mofándose de ella e insultándola. Y a pesar de saber que la amistad era real, lejos de alegrarlo, lo enfadó bastante, y por muchas razones a decir verdad, pero una de las razones principales es porque encontraba a Haruno Sakura una completa falsa._

 _Debajo de toda esa máscara varonil y fuerte, se ocultaba una chica apagada y asustada, miedo al rechazo como una más del montón, fingiendo ser alguien quien no es. Quizás por eso la detestaba tanto. Sin embargo, con el tiempo fue conociendo un poco más de ella, su vida, su historia y sobre todo a su familia._

 _Pasó un brazo por su frente, secando las gotas de sudor que caían por sus hebras negras, provocadas por el sofocante calor del verano._

" _Agh, detesto el calor". -pensó con disgusto. Volvió su vista a la pelirosa que seguía entretenida en su lectura, sin darse cuenta de su escrutinio._

 _Sí, ella había cambiado. No solo por su aspecto físico ni su ropa, sino en su comportamiento, estaba más resuelta y tranquila, hasta se veía feliz de cierto modo. Hace tiempo que no la veía tan calma, no después de la ida de su padre al menos._

 _Un recuerdo pasó por su mente, la noche en la que la encontró en la playa con la mirada perdida en el mar y él… y él…_

 _Se removió incomodo al rememorar las palabras que le había dicho en esa ocasión. Y es que no pudo mantenerse callado, algo muy inusual en él, pero sabía la razón de todo esto, aunque nunca quiso admitirlo hasta hace un tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía remedio._

 _¿Por qué tuvo que conocerla? ¿Por qué tuvo que ver su historia? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a entenderla, a comprenderla? Ahora sabe cómo es en realidad, sabe que es lo que hay debajo de esa máscara. Ahora…_

 _Ahora…_

 _Estrelló su nuca contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados en frustración._

" _Mierda, Sakura. Tu…". -piensa._

 _Abrió sus ojos con cansancio, los recuerdos y las emociones no hacían más que darle intensos dolores de cabeza._

 _No tenía caso en darle vueltas al asunto, él siempre se ha comportado como un cretino y un canalla con ella ¿y de que le ha servido de eso? Que lo odiara y se alejara aún más de él. Así todo se burlaba de Naruto de lo tonto que era, y al final resultó que él es el más idiota de los dos, claro que eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta._

 _Sin embargo ahí estaba, observándola escondido al lado de un frondoso árbol, evitando cualquier contacto con ella, como el cobarde que es. No se acercaría a ella, no de la forma que quiere y nunca lo haría. Solo no podía hacerlo, ya había perdido su oportunidad, si es que en realidad alguna vez la tuvo._

 _Se conformaba con verla a la distancia, como poco a poco iba abandonando es máscara de falsedad a pesar de que él ya vio debajo de ella. Se quedaría ahí sin hacer nada, viendo como ella crece y florece como la flor que lleva por nombre._

 _Pero…_

 _Claro, todo lleva un pero._

 _ **La vida da muchas vueltas, y algunas muy curiosas.**_

– _¡SASUKE! –un rugido potente se escuchó por todo el parque._

 _El recién nombrado dio un respingo del susto al escuchar semejante grito proveniente detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta vio con asombro (y con cierta vergüenza) a su escandaloso amigo rubio, que corría entre la multitud llamándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello._

– _¡OYE TEMEEE! –volvió a gritar Naruto, a pesar de que el pelinegro (y todo el mundo) ya lo había escuchado._

 _Sasuke trató de mirar hacia otro lado como si no lo conociera, y se alejó del árbol en el que estaba apoyado caminando hacia la dirección contraria del rubio. Pero ya era tarde, Naruto lo alcanzó rápidamente lanzándose encima de él por la espalda._

– _¿Qué haces, dobe? ¡Bájate de una vez! –dijo con molestia, dando codazos hacia sus costados en un intento de que el blondo se quitara._

– _¡Hey! Solo fue una broma, no es para tanto, dattebayo –exclamó bajándose de encima. Se sobó sus costillas adoloridas por los golpes del Uchiha. – ¿Y qué haces tan escondido? ¡Se supone que nos veríamos al otro lado del parque! –chilla indignado el blondo, colocando sus brazos en jarras._

– _No es asunto tuyo. –tajó de sopetón el pelinegro. –Es mejor irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde. – y sin más comenzó a caminar._

 _Sin embargo, Naruto no lo siguió. Se quedó mirando el frondoso árbol en el que anteriormente estaba apoyado su amigo, y con pasos largos se acercó al árbol._

 _Sasuke al darse cuenta que no lo seguía, se dio la vuelta para ver como el rubio observaba sorprendido al otro lado del parque._

 _Se tensó._

 _Si Naruto se daba cuenta que estaba Sakura al otro lado, descubrirá que la ha estado observando y se imaginará cosas que no son… aunque realmente si son._

– _¡Teme, mira! ¡Es Sakura-chan! –exclama con asombro, sin darse cuenta del suspiro de relajación que soltó el pelinegro._

" _Estúpido". -piensa con una mueca despectiva._

– _No me importa. Vámonos. –insiste. Pero Naruto no le hace caso, e incluso se apresura en cruzar el gentío durante el camino en dirección a la pelirosa._

– _¡SAKURA-CHAN! –grita con emoción, moviendo los brazos en el aire para llamar la atención de la chica._

 _La aludida levantó la mirada curiosa a su dirección, luego una sonrisa torcida (y algo extraña) se formó en sus labios. El rubio corrió a su encuentro cruzando el sendero que los dividía, Sasuke fue tras él a paso calmado, más porque no le quedaba de otra que por querer ir._

– _¡Hola!_ – _saluda efusivamente Naruto, parándose frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa._

 _El pelinegro se posiciona a un lado del rubio, pero a una distancia prudente de ellos, como si no quisiera ser incluido en la conversación. Sin embargo observa de reojo como Sakura deja su libro a un lado para posar su vista en ellos._

– _Hola…_ – _saluda de vuelta con la misma sonrisa extraña de hace unos momentos._

– _¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?_ – _pregunta un curioso Naruto mirando a ambos lados, como si fuera aparecer alguien en cualquier momento._

– _Eh… sí._ – _murmura no muy convencida._

 _Por la incomodidad que mostraba la chica en su rostro y la sonrisa que pasó a ser una mueca, Sasuke entendió que ellos estaban sobrando en ese lugar, pero su amigo era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta del poco entusiasmo que mostraba de la pelirosa al verlos y de la mirada penosa que les enviaba, como si no quisiera que ellos estuvieran allí._

– _Oh, ¿esperas a las chicas?_ – _pregunta haciendo referencia a la Yamanaka y a la Hyuga._

– _Pues..._ – _Sakura duda en responder, pero lo piensa mejor y en su lugar, pregunta._ – _¿Y qué haces por aquí?_ –

 _Sasuke giró a verla casi de inmediato. La pregunta fue dirigida solo hacia el blondo y no en él, como si él no estuviese presente._

 _Ella lo estaba ignorando._

– _Íbamos a juntarnos en los videojuegos._ – _al menos Naruto tenía la consideración de incluirlo, aunque sea indirectamente._ – _¡Hey! ¿Por qué no nos juntamos contigo y con las chicas? Podríamos charlar mientras jugamos una partida._ – _sugirió._

 _El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante eso, ya no le parecía tan mal la idea de ser aislado de la conversación._

– _Tú lo que quieres es ver a Hinata._ – _acusó la chica, achinando los ojos en sospecha._

 _Naruto enrojeció de pronto, la vergüenza que las palabras de la pelirosa le trajeron fue casi risible, a los ojos del pelinegro. No obstante, el rubio se mantuvo firme tratando de no mostrar señales de perturbación, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho y la mirada altiva._

– _¿Y qué si quiero verla?_ – _exclamó de forma altanera. Ahora era el turno de Sasuke y Sakura de observarlo sorprendidos de su declaración._ – _Entonces iremos a los videojuegos, y se acabó. ¡Dattebayo!_ – _sentencia, haciendo un mohín que no dejaba a réplicas._

– _Oh, bueno. Me temo que no podrá ser._ – _intenta disuadir la pelirosa de la misma forma._

– _¿Por qué no? No creo que a las chicas les moleste._ – _dice el rubio levantando una ceja, escéptico._

– _Porque no me voy a juntar con las chicas. –confiesa en voz baja, como si le diera pena en admitirlo._

– _¿Entonces con quién te verás?_ – _inquiere con las cejas fruncidas sin entender._

 _La pelirosa se remueve incómoda en la banca y un curioso sonrojo cubre sus mejillas pero lo que más extraño fue, que de un momento a otro, Sakura le dirigió una breve mirada al pelinegro. Sasuke hizo una mueca ante eso, era como si recién reparaba en él hasta el momento._

 _Sakura se levantó de la banca y dio un paso cerca del rubio._

 _El pelinegro vio con atención como la pelirosa le susurraba algo al oído. Era evidente que ella no quería que él supiera lo que fuera a decir, y eso le provocó una molestia que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo._

 _¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ella hiciese?_

 _No tenía por qué. El asunto que fuera le interesaba igual que la vida amorosa de su amigo, o sea, un reverendo bledo._

– _¡¿Cómo que tendrás una cita?!_ – _exclama un atónito Naruto, con los ojos bien abiertos sobre la pelirosa._

 _O tal vez no._

 _Sakura se hunde entre sus hombros, avergonzada del griterío que estaba armando el rubio. Lanzó otra mirada al Uchiha, apenada de que él hubiese escuchado lo que tanto ansiaba en mantener en secreto, pero Naruto nunca aprendió a ser discreto, ni a golpes._

 _¡PAF!_

 _La chica le había dado un zape en su blonda cabeza._

– _¡Cuando alguien te susurra es porque no quiere que se sepa, idiota!_ – _le recrimina. Naruto se soba la cabeza adolorido de la, increíblemente dura, mano de la pelirosa._

– _¡Auch! Ya entendí, ya entendí…_ – _dice mosqueado de su brutalidad._ – _No tenías que ser tan agresiva._ –

 _Sakura solo refunfuña aun lado, haciendo que sus cabellos cortos se mecieran sobre sus hombros._

 _Nadie notó como los puños de Sasuke se apretaban a sus costados._

– _Ahora dime, ¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien de la escuela? ¿Lo conozco?_ – _demandó, inflando su pecho como un pavo. Su mirada antes curiosa y consternada, en este momento expresaba lo opuesto: firme y con un semblante tan serio que le daba a entender que no estaba bromeando._

 _La pelirosa bajó la mirada al suelo, sin poder seguir observando los azules ojos de su amigo, lleno de gravedad y sin gracia alguna. No es que le tuviera miedo ni nada, pero la situación le resultaba tan embarazosa que preferiría escuchar alguna tontería de su parte antes de que la mirase de esa forma. No tendría como bromear para salirse de la situación._

– _No. No es de la escuela y tampoco lo conoces._ – _contestó finalmente._ – _Por favor Naruto, no montes una escena._ – _suplicó la muchacha, observando un momento al fondo del sendero, como si estuviera esperando que apareciera alguien. Y la verdad es que así era._

– _¿De qué escuela viene? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo luce?_ – _siguió con el interrogatorio, sin sentir un ápice de compasión al verla tan avergonzada. Porque, para lo que él le concierne, era su deber de hermano mayor no proclamado en tomar medidas serias cuando una situación así sucediese._

 _En otro punto de vista. El pelinegro observaba toda la discusión con una expresión, aparentemente, neutra. Sin embargo, por dentro era un huracán de emociones encontradas._

 _Para él, le importaba un comino quien era ese sujeto. Quien fuera la persona con quien Sakura iba a tener una cita, no duraría ni dos semanas con ella. De seguro es el típico chico promedio que busca a una chica para pasar el rato. Lo que no sabe ese sujeto, es que la "molesta de pelo rosa" no es cualquier chica, y le va romper los huesos si intentara tocarle un solo pelo._

 _Así que no tenía por qué pensar en eso, Sakura es capaz de defenderse sola de patanes como aquellos. Ya la había visto pelear en años anteriores con niños, incluso, un par de años más grandes que ella y ganar en todas._

 _Como había dicho, no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

 _Solo el hecho de que el malestar le apretujaba el pecho. Pero eso es otro cuento._

– _Tiene diecinueve…_ – _murmuró bajito. Observó cómo los ojos de Naruto se abrían de espanto al escuchar su edad, y aun lado, Sasuke también._

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – _exclama el rubio con la boca abierta._

– _Va en primer año en la Universidad…_ –

– _¡¿QUÉ!?_ – _se le descompuso el rostro._

 _A lo mejor si debía de preocuparse, y mucho._

– _¡¿Qué tiene la edad de qué y va en qué parte?!_ – _chilla Naruto sin poder creérselo, con la cara tan pálida como el del Uchiha._

– _Naruto baja la voz..._ – _rogó la pelirosa con las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello. Mirando nuevamente al fondo del sendero._ – _Ya basta, no es para tanto._ –

– _¡Ah! ¿No lo es?_ – _escupe las palabras con el sarcasmo en cada letra._ – _¡Es prácticamente ilegal! Tú eres menor de edad, apenas eres una chiquilla de quince años quien va a tener su primera cita._ – _le recrimina el blondo, señalándola con el dedo como si tratara con una niña._ – _¡Él puede ir a la cárcel por eso!_ – _exageró fuera de sí, sin poder creer aun que su pequeña amiga saldría con alguien mayor. Ni por uno ni dos, ¡sino por cuatro años más grande!_

– _No puedes tratarme como si fuese una niña. ¡Es vergonzoso!_ – _se ofendió con las mejillas más rojas que antes, pero esta vez era más por la rabia que por la vergüenza._

– _¡ME REHÚSO! –gritoneó en todo su rostro. –No saldrás con ese chico, y se acabó. –determinó firmemente con un ademán de su mano, poniéndole fin a la discusión._

 _En el otro extremo, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo para con su amigo, admirando la firmeza y dureza de sus palabras en silencio. Acotando algunas frases con un asentimiento de cabeza apenas visible para ellos._

 _En todo el tiempo que llevaba escuchando la discusión, Sasuke mantenía la mandíbula firmemente apretada haciendo crujir sus molares. Sus ojos siempre negros, los mantenían en el perfil de la pelirosa, pensando en cómo era posible que ella pudiera encontrarse con alguien tan mayor._

 _¿En qué momento lo habrá conocido? ¿Es algo casual o lleva desde hace tiempo saliendo? ¿Le gustará acaso, los hombres más maduros, con más experiencia? ¿Ese era su tipo?_

 _Las preguntas lo invadían a cada segundo, cuestionándose en cómo no lo vio venir, y es que ¿desde cuándo Sakura sale con chicos? Quizás en otra época eso no le hubiese importado, porque siempre supo que era él, el mejor de su generación. Siempre creyó que no le afectaría con cuantos chicos podrían llegar a salir con la pelirosa algún día, él siempre sería el mejor de todos._

 _Era demasiado engreído de su parte pensar en eso y hasta pecaba de narcisista, pero era su único consuelo si no podía estar a su lado. Siendo sincero, jamás tuvo la intención de acercarse a ella ni intentar nada, estaba cómodo en donde estaba: ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, lo suficiente para admirarla crecer y convertirse en la persona que ella siempre deseó ser._

 _Sabía que llegado el momento ella tendría citas, conocería a alguien y se enamoraría. En el fondo siempre lo supo, solo que no quería pensarlo demasiado, porque todo así era más simple y ahora…_

 _Ahora la realidad le ha estallado en la cara, como un recordatorio de que esto algún día iba a pasar._

 _Y pasó._

– _¡No puedes obligarme! –se defendió la pobre chica atizando una patada en el suelo, molesta._

– _¡¿Ah, no?! –tronó, ensanchando sus fosas nasales. – ¡A penas llegue le diré que es un sucio pedófilo! ¡Un asalta cunas! –la voz de Naruto se elevó varios decibeles en cada palabra que decía, totalmente iracundo._

 _Sakura abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, desconcertada de la increíble posesividad del rubio._

– _No te atreverías… –advirtió la pelirosa apuntándolo con el dedo en su torso._

 _Los azules ojos de Naruto se abrieron de forma casi demencial._

– _Obsérvame. –y dicho aquello, comenzó a observar a ambos lados del sendero, en busca del sujeto que quería profanar la inocencia de su amiga._

– _Naruto por favor, no hagas una escena. –intentó razonar con él, pero no hubo caso, Naruto estaba decido en encontrar a su cita y hacerle pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida. – ¡Ni si quiera lo conoces! Solo estás haciendo el ridículo. –le recrimina alzando sus brazos al cielo, por la tamaña estupidez que estaba haciendo su amigo._

– _¡Entonces me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que el tipo se te acerque! –se sentó en la banca en donde estaba anteriormente sentada la pelirosa, con los brazos cruzados y una enorme vena surcando su frente._

 _Sasuke observó como la chica tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y exhalaba en un intento de conservar la calma. De un momento a otro, vio como sus verdes ojos relampagueaban y sonreía falsamente, tomando una postura extrañamente relajada. Su rostro y todo en ella mostraban alguna treta que estaba por cometer._

 _Frunció el ceño ante eso._

– _¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. –aceptó de la nada. Haciendo un ademán con sus hombros, arrepentida. –No debería haber venido. –_

 _Naruto la mira con sospecha, no creyendo en su repentina sumisión._

– _Qué planeas. –inquirió el rubio, sin creerle una palabra._

– _¡Nada! –rueda los ojos al cielo como si estuviera frustrada con toda la situación. –Por qué no mejor nos vamos a tu casa y vemos una película o algo así, ¿qué dices? –propone como una tregua después de tanta pelea entre los dos._

 _Naruto lo piensa un momento, y se levanta de la banca no muy convencido pero al final, por su expresión cansada, acepta solo por el simple hecho de que la idea sonaba bastante agradable, a decir verdad, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que se juntaron a ver películas en su casa. Por lo que la idea de juntarse los tres, sería como recrear viejos recuerdos de antaño._

– _Bien… Entonces vamos. –dice finalmente el blondo, girando su vista por primera vez en Sasuke. – ¿No te molesta, cierto? ¡Tú escogerías la película! –sonrió en un intento de animar al pelinegro._

 _Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba lejos de estar feliz. Su mirada oscurecida estaba puesta en la pelirosa, quien agachó levemente su rostro intimidada por la forma de observarla. Ella de seguro estaría pensando que volvió a enojarse con ella por arruinar sus planes con el rubio, pero lo que no sabía, era que tan lejos estaba de la realidad._

 _Sasuke estaba furioso, por el simple hecho de que ella en verdad iba a quedar con alguien, y aunque había dicho que jamás intentaría nada, no podía evitar sentirse de alguna extraña manera (una muy ilógica) como si ella lo estuviese traicionando._

 _La simple idea era descabellada, no podía encontrarle pies ni cabeza por ningún lado, pero aun así con todo eso, su mente le retorcía su realidad a su antojo. Él ya sabía lo que era, lo había sentido durante toda su vida por ella, pero al revés._

 _Sasuke estaba celoso._

 _No porque ella le haya ruinado sus planes, o que le haya quitado la atención de su mejor amigo. No eran celos infantiles, de esos en los que ella era la protagonista de sus juegos en el parque y no él. No, esto era distinto._

 _Él estaba celoso de que ella consiguiera a alguien que no sea él._

 _Es egoísta y posesivo, y no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse así, no después de todas las peleas que habían tenido y la muralla que él mismo había construido entre los dos. Sin embargo, la sensación de que algo le atrofiaba el pecho no se iba, como si un líquido caliente subiera por su estómago y quemara todo a su paso. Era por completo desagradable y la culpaba a ella._

 _Y solo a ella._

– _Haz lo que quieras. –solo eso pudo decir el Uchiha. Posó su vista hacia el otro lado, cualquier parte en el que no fuera en ella._

– _¡Bien! –aplaudió la pelirosa como si nada pasara. –Vamos a tomar el autobús y nos vamos directo a tu casa. –declaró con esa sonrisa demasiado amable y feliz._

 _Todo esto no pintaba bien._

 _Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura comenzó a andar delante de ellos con demasiada prisa._

 _Estaban en completo silencio, siendo guiados por la pelirosa, quien caminaba más como un soldado por su espalda recta y pasos calculados, que una persona normal. No tardaron mucho en llegar al paradero más cercano en espera de un autobús que los llevara a la casa del rubio._

 _Sakura miraba sus uñas aburrida bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. Él aun sospechaba que había algo raro en todo esto, y más en la aparente calma de la chica. No faltó mucho para que el autobús apareciera a la esquina de una calle y se detuviera en su parada._

 _Sakura esperó a que fuera Naruto el primero en subir y luego Sasuke. Cuando se aseguró que ambos pagasen al chofer, tardó un par de segundo antes de que cerraran la puerta, para luego bajarse rápidamente del autobús y ver cómo, en la ventanilla del asiento del rubio, la observaba con la boca abierta estupefacto de su treta. Naruto se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la entrada pero ya era tarde, las puertas ya estaban cerradas y el autobús había comenzado a moverse._

 _Con una sonrisa falsamente dulce, la pelirosa se despidió de su amigo moviendo sus dedos juguetonamente y un "bye bye" salió de sus labios, lo suficiente para que Naruto pudiera leerlo._

 _Su plan había funcionado, ahora podía caminar tranquilamente a esperar a su cita sin ningún problema. Pero por si acaso, irían a comer a otra parte que no sea cerca de allí. Y con un aire triunfante, Sakura se disponía a darse la vuelta e irse, pero justo cuando iba a despegar su vista de la cara graciosamente descompuesta del rubio, se topó con unos intensos ojos negros._

 _Sasuke la miraba con unos ojos llenos de rencor y malicia._

 _Frunció el ceño ante eso. Había algo en esa mirada mordaz que no le gustó en absoluto. No era de esas miradas frías que le dirigía cuando se enfurecía de niños. Era más bien como si quisiera hacerle daño, pero uno real y no tenía idea de por qué._

 _En situaciones así, era preferible hacer lo que siempre había hecho: ignorarlo. Así que sin más corrió su mirada de los de él y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia donde había estado anteriormente. Sin embargo, una horrible descarga eléctrica le recorrió en su espina dorsal, algo muy extraño considerando el clima caluroso en el que estaban._

 _No, no podía engañarse. Sasuke le había dado un buen susto con esa mirada tan gélida, pero tenía de mantenerse firme y no dejarse intimidar por él. Por lo que siguió su camino hasta llegar a la banca en donde había estado sentada antes de que llegaran ese par de entrometidos, en especial Naruto._

 _Una vez sentada en la banca, tomó su libro e intentó retomar la lectura, pero no podía concentrarse. Su mente estaba en otra parte, en sus recuerdos de antaño, donde jugaba a las escondidas con Naruto o iba a su casa a cenar. Las incontables veces que se cayó jugando a la pelota y se lastimaba las rodillas, llenándose de tierra el rostro y el cabello. Los berrinches que hacían los chicos cuando ella ganaba las partidas de videojuegos, el griterío de Naruto y hasta la mirada despectiva del Uchiha._

 _Eran cosas pequeñas y otras no tanto, algunas graciosas y divertidas, llenas de risas y niñerías. Historias de su niñez que fue increíblemente feliz siendo amiga de Naruto, y que le hacían olvidar por momentos la pesadilla que vivía en su hogar._

 _Y todo eso se lo debía a él._

 _Naruto siempre supo escucharla y entenderla. La animaba cuando estaba triste o deprimida, la hacía reír con sus chistes y payasadas, inventando juegos y haciendo destrozos en su casa. Él fue su pilar cuando su padre se marchó de su hogar, y quien se quedó a dormir con ella esa noche por temor a que se derrumbara._

 _Él siempre estuvo allí. Él la conocía desde siempre._

 _Y lo amó por eso._

 _No de manera romántica, sino fraternal. Como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Como ese pedazo de su corazón que le faltaba y que su padre nunca pudo llenar._

 _Naruto es eso para ella, y sabía que ella significaba lo mismo para él._

 _Lo mismo para él…_

 _Con ese último pensamiento, Sakura entendió la actitud enfurecida en que la trató el rubio. Y aunque lo encontró exageradamente posesivo, tonto y sin juicio alguno, ahora podía comprender su preocupación._

 _Naruto la seguía viendo como a esa niñita machorra con la cara sucia de barro y con ropas de chico, la niña bruta que lo golpeaba sin razón y quien le ganaba en las peleas. Pero también era la niña quien escondía los moretones bajo las mangas, la que se asustaba cuando escuchaba la voz de su padre, la que por momentos actuaba tímida al recibir un elogio. La insegura y triste niña…_

 _No importaba la edad que tuviera, ni la forma en la que se viste hoy en día o la actitud firme que se había formado con los años. Naruto siempre la iba a ver como a esa niña, y eso de alguna forma, la enternecía._

 _Naruto solo se estaba preocupando por ella, y por el pasado turbio que tenía con su padre, con mucha razón. A pesar de que eso no justifique su actuar, sí entendía que él quisiera evitar otro daño más en su vida._

 _Él se había comportado como un hermano mayor._

 _Fue entonces que Sakura sintió el peso de la culpa instalándose en su pecho._

 _Se había deshecho de él y de Sasuke de una forma muy fea y grosera. ¿Y todo para qué? Para tener una cita con un chico a quien jamás había visto por cierto, pues era una cita a ciegas organizada por Ino._

 _Observó su reloj de muñeca._

 _Faltaban algunos minutos para que llegara, aún tenía tiempo para arrepentirse e irse a casa del rubio para disculparse, porque de seguro Naruto estaría hecho una fiera por la bromita sin gracia que le hizo._

 _Entonces tendría que decidir ¿La cita o su hermano?_

 _Observó su reloj una vez más suspirando, disgustada._

" _Malditos sean todos los hombres…" -reflexionó por última vez, antes de dejar caer cansinamente su espalda en la banca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

– _¡Carajo! –exclamó por enésima vez el rubio._

 _Naruto daba vueltas por toda su habitación como animal enjaulado. Hablando, gritando y despotricando a gruñidos la sucia artimaña que le hizo la pelirosa. Mientras que Sasuke lo ignoraba, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama y su vista fija en el videojuego. A todas luces se notaba que el pelinegro pasaba del rubio y evitaba escuchar cualquier cosa que se tratase de la "molesta de pelo rosa", no obstante, sus manos apretaban con rudeza el mando de la Play, y una mueca de fastidio surcaba sus labios._

– _¡Carajo! –exclama una vez más. – ¡Ya sabía yo que algo tramaba! Esa miradita de pilla ya me la conocía…–masculló enfadado, sin parar de caminar en ningún momento._

– _Pequeña renacuajo… de seguro está con él ahora…–pasó sus manos por su rostro frustrado. –Una cita, mi trasero. –refunfuñó. A un lado, Sasuke comenzaba apretar los botones del mando con demasiada fuerza._

– _¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? Un tipo de esa edad lo más seguro…–paró de hablar de pronto, comenzando a sonrojarse. La mueca del pelinegro se pronunció aún más._

– _¡No, no, no! en que estoy pensando, Dios. –se arrepintió el rubio. – ¡Sakura-chan jamás haría ese… ese tipo de cosas! Ella aun es una niña como para… –trabó su lengua, comenzando a mover su cabeza hacia todos lados, como si quisiera sacar esa idea de su mente._

– _Ella debería estar con alguien de su edad. –sentenció, asintiendo para sí. –Alguien inteligente, responsable, gracioso pero no tanto como yo… –empezó a nombrar con sus dedos, llamando la atención de Sasuke. –…tendrían que ser amigos antes de intentar algo, alguien que yo conozca y que tenga mi total confianza… –siguió nombrando, hasta que levantó su vista y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke sobre él._

 _Naruto lo evaluó unos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando algo. Mientras que el Uchiha lo observaba de vuelta con las cejas media fruncidas, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no quedó inadvertido para el rubio, pero concentrado como estaba con la pelirosa y su cita con el asalta cunas, no se concentró lo suficiente en su amigo como para entender su significado._

– _Sí, tienes razón. Es imposible. –dice finalmente el rubio con un movimiento de mano restándole importancia, como si el pelinegro hubiera respondido su pregunta. – ¿Dónde iba a conseguir alguien así? –dijo en un tono desdeñoso, como si la tan sola interrogativa fuera estúpida, y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación._

 _Sasuke rodó los ojos al cielo volviendo a prestar atención al juego con las cejas más fruncidas que nunca._

 _De un momento a otro, el rubio dejó de caminar con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, girando hacia el pelinegro y caminando hacia él._

– _¿¡Y si la secuestra?! –chilló asustado, observando a su amigo espantado de su propia idea. – ¿¡y si la invita a comer algo y la droga?! ¿¡Y si él la ataca?! –esas y más preguntas surgían de su mente, perturbando su consciencia._

 _Sasuke la miró fastidiado, dejando el mando de la Play a un lado._

– _Dobe, ella sabe lo que hace. No eres su padre ni su hermano para decidir lo que ella quiere. –le criticó en la cara, girando su rostro al televisor y retomando el juego que había dejado. –Además ella puede defenderse sola. –agrega en voz baja, apretando de cualquier manera los botones._

 _Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos._

– _Es cierto, Sakura-chan sabe golpear duro…–admite el rubio, tranquilizándose en el proceso._

 _Sin embargo, la tranquilidad le duró poco, pues su ceño comenzó a fruncirse de nuevo mientras que su mente maquinaba otra idea alrededor de la cita de su rosada amiga._

– _Si llega a salir ilesa de esa cita, juro que me las pagará por esa cochina treta que me hizo. –espetó molesto. El Uchiha giró a verlo con la mirada más seria que nunca. –Que nos hizo. –corrigió antes de que el pelinegro lo hiciera por él._

 _Con un suspiro, Naruto se dejó caer al lado de Sasuke, observando la televisión sin ver realmente._

– _Lo siento, es solo que… –calla por un segundo, llamando la atención de Sasuke. –No puedo creer que ella no me lo haya dicho, ella siempre me cuenta todo. –explicó el rubio con aire desanimado._

– _Quizás no era algo tan importante. –comentó el pelinegro. A estas alturas ya no prestaba atención al videojuego, se dedicaba a teclear botones al azar mientras que reflexionaba las palabras del rubio._

– _¡Claro que lo era! Ella jamás había salido con alguien en plan… romántico. –titubeó en decir lo último, incómodo. Era extraño imaginar a Sakura coquetear o siendo... ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar mal?_

 _Siendo una chica._

– _¿Nunca? –curioseó como quien no quiere la cosa, removiéndose un poco en su posición._

– _Bueno, no lo creo pero…–por sexta vez en esa tarde, Naruto frunció el ceño. –Yo no hubiese sabido nunca de su cita, si no la hubiera encontrado por casualidad detrás de un árbol. –dijo comenzando a atar cabos. –Entonces eso significa que habrá existido más veces… ¡más citas! –exclamó espantado, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo al imaginar a su amiga y casi hermana besuqueándose con chicos mayores y a saber qué más._

 _A su lado, el Uchiha lo miraba de reojo no muy seguro de su teoría._

 _Sakura no podría haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y de ser así, él no creía que fuera para mal, todo lo contrario. Ella ha crecido y progresado de más formas de las que hubiera hecho cualquiera, y eso se debe a la partida de su malnacido padre._

 _Él le hizo un favor yéndose de la vida de la pelirosa._

– _No lo creo. –dice Sasuke casi sin pensar._

 _Naruto estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ambos chicos observaron en como un rostro conocido se asomaba tímidamente dentro de la habitación._

 _Hablando de citas…_

– _Hola…–saludo Sakura apenas y, avergonzada, entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí._

– _Ah… mira quien apareció, Sasuke. –le comenta el blondo a su amigo, señalándola con su pulgar. – ¿tomaste el otro autobús para llegar aquí? –inquirió sarcásticamente con la vista fija en la televisión, sin si quiera dirigirla una mirada a la pelirosa._

– _Naruto, he venido a disculparme. –dice en un murmullo con las manos tras la espalda, en una pose dócil y pacífica. –Por favor, en verdad lo siento. –volvió a disculparse._

 _El rubio se mantenía estoico mirando el juego en el que su amigo hacia correr el avatar sin ningún sentido aparente, pero él estaba tan molesto que pasaba cualquier cosa que estaba frente suyo._

 _Sasuke estaba haciendo el ridículo en el juego, pues su mente estaba atenta a la conversación entre Naruto y Sakura que no prestaba atención en lo que estaba haciendo con el mando._

– _¿Podrías mirarme? –pidió la chica acercándose a ellos y tapando la televisión con su presencia._

 _Naruto le dirigió una mirada rencorosa, antes de levantarse del suelo y lanzarse a la cama boca abajo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos._

– _Naruto no seas infantil. –reclamó la pelirosa, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. –Hey…–lo llamó en voz baja sacudiendo su hombro suavemente._

– _Ve con el fulano ese. –respondió molesto, sin girar a verla._

 _Sakura rodó los ojos, pero luego soltó un hondo suspiro, ya sabiendo que esto no sería fácil. Su amigo era tan terco como una mula, y seguiría así si no insistía un poco más._

– _Lo dejé plantado. –revela con una sonrisa, pensando que así llamaría la atención del rubio._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _Naruto se sentó en la cama en un segundo, observándola extrañado. Junto a los pies de la cama sobresalía la cabeza de Sasuke, quien al oír la confesión de la chica, giró tantito la cabeza interesado en la historia._

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –inquirió el rubio._

– _Para venir a disculparme, qué más. –dice como si fuera lo más obvio, pero el rubio no lo veía así. Naruto la observaba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza o algo parecido, como si no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba._

– _Me estás tomando el pelo. –insiste el muchacho, pensando que era uno más de trucos, pero Sakura solo le sonrió dándole un pequeño golpe juguetón en el hombro._

– _Claro que no. –le responde, sin saber que Sasuke los estaba escuchando cada palabra que decían. –Me puse a pensar en lo que hice y llegué a la conclusión de que ningún chico vale la pena, a menos que seas tú. –confiesa con un brillo en sus ojos que le dio a entender a Naruto, que cada palabra dicha era cierta._

 _El blondo bajó la mirada a las sábanas de su cama, sintiendo como las mejillas se le ruborizaban de la vergüenza._

– _¿Sabes? Diciéndolo así pareciera que te gusto. –dijo matando el momento._

 _Sakura le dio un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza._

– _¡Auch! –se quejó sobándose el chichón en su cabeza. – ¡Eso duele, maldición! –_

– _Me estoy esforzando ¿sabes? –reclama la pelirosa con una mueca enfadada._

– _Ya, perdón. Sé a lo que te refieres. –dice, sentándose más cómodamente en la cama frente a ella._

– _Eres mi mejor amigo y casi hermano. –expresó volviendo a soltar otro suspiro. –Pero tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mí, sé defenderme perfectamente de patanes. Lo he hecho toda mi vida. –bromeó con eso último, soltando una breve carcajada._

 _Naruto la observó abatido, callando por un momento para pensar en las palabras correctas para explicarle lo que realmente lo molestaba._

– _No puedes pedirme eso. –le refuta sin gracia. –Tú lo dijiste, soy tu mejor amigo y casi hermano, jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti. –dijo con determinación._

 _Apartado como estaba, Sasuke había dejado el mando de la Play en el suelo hacia ratos, con la cabeza apoyada contra los pies de la cama, escuchando las palabras del rubio y cuan cierto era eso, porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo pero en contextos diferentes._

 _Y los envidiaba por eso._

 _Para él todo sería más fácil si sus sentimientos fueran de amistad y no como electricidad atizándole el pecho cada vez que la ve. Un remolino de emociones que lo invaden de pies a cabeza en cada encuentro que tenían, ella lograba poner su mundo al revés causándole cosquilleos extraños en su estómago._

 _En definitiva, Sakura lo hacía sentir como un reverendo idiota y la odiaba por eso._

 _Eran cosas que no debería ni quería sentir, pero lo hacía de todas formas, porque simplemente no era algo que podía evitar y le llegó de la peor manera y, además, de la persona quien menos pensó._

 _Giró la cabeza hacia ellos disimuladamente observando el perfil de ambos. Naruto mirándola con esos ojos llenos de determinación y, si lo conocía lo suficiente, encontraría una pizca de desafío destellando en sus ojos azules, porque sabía que esa batalla silenciosa la ganaría él, siempre lo hacía. Puede que Sakura sepa de golpes y técnicas de combate y hasta pueda ganar todos los trofeos de artes marciales si se lo propone, pero en técnicas de persuasión y de inteligencia emocional no es su área precisamente. Naruto es el experto en la materia y en la que siempre tiene la ventaja cuando se trata de discusiones o peleas verbales, él siempre sabe que decir y en donde clavar las palabras precisas para hacerte dudar._

 _Quizás por eso nunca le contó sus inquietudes respecto a Sakura. Naruto lo volvería loco con tantas preguntas y hasta le haría un informe mental de un sinfín de hipótesis de lo que significa sus sentimientos para con Sakura. Él sería capaz de hacerlo admitir algo que ya sabía, pero de lo que no se atrevía en pensar ni mucho menos a afrontar. Eran un cúmulo de emociones que tiene guardado bajo llave en algún lugar en su interior, que ha sido alimentado por años hasta convertirse en un enorme peso que le oprime el pecho y que en ocasiones, lo hacían sentir como si no pudiera respirar._

 _Es por eso que lo mantenía en secreto. Si Naruto llegara a enterarse, haría todo lo posible para que afrontara ese caos, pero lo que no sabía el rubio y de lo que él ha estado rehuyendo, es que el cúmulo de emociones se ha intensificado con los años hasta crecer y convertirse en una gigantesca masa uniforme de sentimientos reprimidos. Si eso llegara a estallar no tendría ningún control sobre sí mismo, él estaría vulnerable._

 _Sakura lo vería vulnerable._

 _Y él está plenamente consciente de que ella no está ni cerca de sentir empatía por él, se ha encargado de eso desde niños, así que no existe ninguna posibilidad de que eso cambie. Por lo tanto, si de repente comenzara a expulsar sus sentimientos sobre Sakura sin control alguno, lo único que lograría sería espantarla, y si eso llegara a ocurrir…_

 _Sasuke estaría hecho un desastre._

– _Gracias… –habló con sinceridad la pelirosa, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones mentales del Uchiha._

 _Naruto la miró enternecido, levantado una mano para revolverle el cabello como si aún fuera una niña._

– _Entonces… –dice el rubio retomando su seriedad, interrumpiendo el momento emocional de ambos. –te perdonaré con una condición. –apuntó el chico mirándola fijamente._

 _Sakura rodó los ojos al cielo soltando un bufido, ya imaginando a lo que iba el rubio._

– _Promete que me contarás todo, sin importar lo que sea ¿lo harás? –inquirió el muchacho, observando los verdes ojos de la pelirosa._

– _Naruto, no me siento cómoda hablando de chicos contigo, yo… –intentó explicar la chica, penosa por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación._

– _Shhh…–la calló el rubio. –Eres mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, Sakura-chan. –repitió las palabras que había dicho anteriormente. –Solías contarme todo lo que te ocurría, y no quiero que eso cambie. –expresó con una sonrisa._

 _Ante eso, Sakura aflojó los hombros rendida, pensando que tal vez él tuviera razón al respecto, pero luego recordó la escena bochornosa que le hizo pasar en el parque y todo por una simple cita que no quería comentar, ahora podía hacerse una idea del por qué no quería hacerlo en primer lugar._

– _No. –estableció duramente, haciendo que la sonrisa del blondo se congelara. –Hiciste un escándalo en medio de la vía pública solo porque me iba a encontrar con alguien. –refuta la muchacha comenzando a fruncir el ceño._

– _Y que nunca me contaste. –señaló levantando sus cejas._

– _Porque sabía que te opondrías… –dice de la misma forma. –Aunque no sabía que enloquecerías así. –comenta eso último en voz baja._

– _¡El tipejo ese es mucho más grande que tú! –exclamó enojado._

– _¿Y eso qué? Son solo un par de años…–dice restándole importancia._

– _Cuatro. –especificó con voz de ultratumba._

– _¿Y vas a crucificarlo solo por eso? –defiende la pelirosa._

– _¡Tú misma dijiste que lo plantaste! –_

 _Sakura abrió y cerró la boca ante esa afirmación, buscando un argumento coherente para contrarrestarlo._

– _Además ¿desde cuando tienes citas con chicos mayores? –inquirió el rubio antes de que pudiera decir algo más._

– _¡En ningún momento! ¡Este era mi primera vez con alguien mayor! –confiesa al sentirse acorralada. Sin embargo sus palabras no fueron muy claras, y eso lo supo cuando vio el rostro anormalmente pálido de Naruto._

– _¡Citas! ¡Me refería a Citas! –intentó explicar asustada antes de que el rubio sacara conclusiones completamente erradas sobre ella. – ¡Soy virgen! ¡Tan virgen como una santa! ¡Lo juro! –exclama a viva voz con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza que estaba pasando._

 _Como un choque de descarga eléctrica, Sakura fue consciente de que ambos no estaban solos en la habitación. Con infinita vergüenza y el rostro totalmente rojo, volteó su rostro hacia atrás para ver con horror la oscura cabellera de Sasuke salir a los pies de la cama, y lo peor, es que él estaba de perfil mirándola con las cejas levantadas en sorpresa. Volvió su vista en Naruto cerrando los ojos fuertemente._

 _Sabía que no era algo por el cual avergonzarse, todo lo contrario. Pero aun así, era bochornoso hablar de eso y más si era Naruto y con Sasuke escuchando._

– _Bien… –dice el rubio con la voz enronquecida. –V-Voy a creerte. –afirma, con su rostro retomando su color natural._

– _¡¿Ves?! –exclama la pelirosa abriendo los ojos para fijarse en él con intensidad. – ¡Es por eso que no quería contarte nada! –dijo molesta agitando sus brazos. – ¡Mira como reaccionas! ¡Dios! No me imagino el día en el que tenga novio y deba presentártelo ¡Enloquecerías! –siguió con su griterío, prorrumpiendo a momentos con golpes en la cama._

– _A lo mejor si exagero un poco, pero… –replicó el chico apenas, porque la fiereza con la que hablaba la pelirosa no lo dejaba decir mucho._

– _¡¿Un poco?! ¡Eres un maldito demente! ¡Te comportas como un poseso desvergonzado sin un ápice de tacto al decir las cosas! –Naruto casi podía jurar ver sus colmillos sobresalir de su dentadura, como si fuera a morderlo en cualquier momento._

 _Tragó saliva._

– _S-Sakura-chan…–balbuceó inútilmente._

– _¡¿Y sabes qué más?! ¡Me importa un bledo si me perdonas o no! ¡Puedes metértelo por donde no te llega la luz del sol! –encolerizada, la pelirosa tomó una de las almohadas del asustado chico y se lo lanzó con fuerza en la cara._

– _¡Auch! –chilla el rubio, utilizando la almohada con la que fue golpeado como escudo, vaticinando otro golpe._

 _Sakura se levantó de la cama con la mirada brillante y las mejillas rojizas por toda la rabia y el griterío que montó, y para qué negarlo, no se arrepentía en absoluto._

– _Ahora te voy a dejar algo muy en claro. –apuntó con su dedo en su dirección. –De ahora en adelante mi vida amorosa no será tema de conversación. Ya me di cuenta que no es algo que pueda charlar contigo. –masculló eso último, observando como Naruto se encogía con cada palabra que decía._

– _Me voy. –dice ya más calmada, dirigiéndose a la puerta._

 _Tomó la perilla y la abrió, pero antes de salir le mandó un última mirada al rubio quien no se atrevía a decir algo más por temor a que la pelirosa se le subiera los humos de nuevo y lo golpeara en serio._

– _Adiós. –se despidió escuetamente y luego, sin saber por qué, miró al pelinegro sentado frente al televisor, quien también la estaba observando. –Adiós. –se despidió de él también. Las cejas de Sasuke se arquearon en sorpresa, pero al segundo siguiente volvió a su estoica expresión de siempre._

 _Sakura ni él se hablaban de hace mucho tiempo, ni si quiera se saludaban. Solo aparentaban que el otro no estaba allí, como un convenio mutuo que acordaron sin decidirlo directamente. Era la única forma que podían coexistir sin tener que estallar en una discusión, y aunque con el paso del tiempo el ambiente entre los tres ha sido más "ameno" por decirlo alguna manera, nunca han intentado entablar una conversación cuando se quedaban a solas, y a pesar de que el silencio que compartían no era del todo cómodo, tampoco era desagradable._

 _¿Es acaso, que ese mudo pacto se había roto indirectamente al despedirse?_

 _Entonces, por la forma en que lo miraba la pelirosa, comprendió que era él quien debía decidir si daba el siguiente paso._

 _¿Por qué de pronto Sakura daba señales de interés? Porque eso era ¿cierto?_

 _El rostro imperturbable del pelinegro no le daba señales a la pobre chica la estupidez que acaba de cometer. No se sentía tan tonta en haberse despedido, sino de habérselo quedado mirando como si estuviera esperando una respuesta de su parte, ya que por su nula expresión era más que obvio que solo recibiría eso: una mirada desagradable._

 _Así que sin más, Sakura apretó sus labios en una fina línea y sin regresar la mirada a ninguno de los dos chicos, dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Dejando a un rubio confundido y a un pelinegro con sus emociones a punto de estallar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

–Sí, él está aquí conmigo. –habló el rubio por teléfono, mirando fijamente a su amigo sentado frente a él. –Te llamaré si hay noticias. –se despidió. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada del pelinegro.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el pasillo del hospital de Konoha. Después de que el pelinegro perdiera el rastro de Sakura e Ino, volvió a la banca donde había sido tirado a un lado Suigetsu, y al ver el estado casi inconsciente del chico llamó a la ambulancia por ayuda, lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con Naruto a pocos metros de allí.

El resto es historia.

Sasuke observó sus manos con restos de sangre de Suigetsu, sintió asco en tenerlo en su piel como si fuera veneno o algo malo embarrando sus dedos.

–Juugo viene en camino. –informó Naruto apoyándose en la pared frente a él. –Quiere saber si fuiste tú quien lo golpeó. –dice en una mueca. – ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tú golpeaste a Suigetsu? –inquirió el blondo apesadumbrado, no dando crédito de que su amigo fuera capaz de algo así.

Sasuke frunce el ceño ante su duda.

–Si lo hubiese golpeado no habría pedido una ambulancia. –responde escuetamente con la vista entrecerrada. –Creía que me conocías mejor. –le recrimina cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto se removió incómodo.

–Bueno, pensé que a lo mejor se te habría pasado la mano… –confiesa, cruzándose de brazos al igual que él.

–Con mayor razón para no hacerlo. –le interrumpe.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos.

Naruto zapateaba el suelo nerviosamente, ansioso de saber cómo había quedado el peliblanco después de esa fea paliza. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, el brabucón o los brabucones quienes lo molieron a golpes debieron de estar realmente enojados como para hacerle algo así.

– ¿Alcanzaste a ver los responsables? –preguntó Naruto. Sin embargo, Sasuke esquivó su mirada y observó el pasillo por donde debería salir el médico a darle noticias. Eso llamó la atención del rubio, comprendiendo su muda respuesta. –Lo sabes. –afirmó.

El pelinegro no dijo nada. Con el rostro volteado y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, cualquier persona pensaría que lo estaba ignorando. Y quizás así era, pero Naruto lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber interpretar sus silencios, como ahora.

–Lo sabes, pero no me lo quieres decir. –afirmó nuevamente, sopesando el porqué de ocultarlo. – ¿A quién estas protegiendo, Sasuke? –inquirió observando cuidadosamente las expresiones del pelinegro.

De pronto, un hombre mayor de bata blanca apareció detrás de unas de las puertas del pasillo leyendo un montón de papeles que se encontraba en una de sus manos y con la otra agarraba sus gruesos lentes para ver mejor sus anotaciones antes de levantar la vista hacia ellos con aire serio.

– ¿Familiares de Hōzuki Suigetsu? –preguntó el médico.

–No. –habló Sasuke por ellos dos, antes de que Naruto se le ocurriera decir que sí. –Lo encontramos tirado en una plaza. –explicó el chico.

El médico asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

–Las heridas que presenta el joven no son graves. Le hicimos una tomografía para descartar posibles daños internos pero todo está en orden, excepto sus estudios de sangre. –revela el médico pasando un par de páginas, de lo que serían sus estudios. –Se encontraron pequeñas cantidades de Oxitocina y feniletilamina en su sistema, tal parece el joven estaba en los efectos de las drogas. –explica levantando su vista en ellos dos.

Sasuke y Naruto se observaron por unos segundos.

–Gracias doctor... –dijo el rubio. El médico hizo un pequeño asentimiento antes de volver a hablar.

–El señor Hōzuki deberá reposar por algunos días y su brazo estará inmovilizado al menos un par de semanas. –Agrega acomodando sus lentes. –Esto fue un acto de agresión y como médico debo informar a las autoridades. –Dice en un tono bajo, observando a Naruto, quien entre él y Sasuke, es quien más se le notaba su nerviosismo.

–Hemos encontrado su teléfono y ya informamos a un cercano. –Interviene el pelinegro, llamando a la atención del médico. –No debe tardar en llegar. –

–Oh... De acuerdo. –Dice el hombre guardando sus papeles bajo su brazo. –De todas las maneras necesitarán quedarse para certificar su historia a la policía para cuando lleguen. –

El rostro de Naruto cada vez estaba más blanco.

–Si. Gracias. –Agradece Sasuke viendo como el doctor se alejaba de ellos.

Giró a ver a su pálido amigo agarrarse el estómago como si estuviera enfermo.

– ¿Acaso eres idiota? Te comportaste como si fueras un sospechoso. –Le recriminó enojado pellizcando su brazo, haciendo que el rubio saltase y diera un gritillo adolorido que fue reprimido con ambas manos.

–D-Dijo que iba a llamar a la policía. –Balbucea nervioso, sobándose el brazo adolorido por el pellizco. –Es la policía Sasuke, no puedo mentirle a la policía. –

–No seas estúpido, ni si quieres conoces a Suigetsu. –Le interrumpe cruzándose de brazos. –Solo di la verdad, que nos íbamos a encontrar al frente de la plaza cuando vimos a un tipo tirado en el suelo. –Dice en voz baja el pelinegro, ya que había pasado una enfermera muy cerca de ellos.

–Es cierto. –Reconoció el blondo asintiendo para sí, pero aún mantenía su semblante preocupado. – ¿No te preocupa de que Suigetsu te delate? –Al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke, se apresuró en aclarar. –Me refiero a que dijiste que no lo conocías cuando en realidad si lo haces. Te considerarán sospechoso. –Apuntó el chico.

–No lo hará. –Dice confiado el pelinegro. –A él no le conviene revelar ese detalle. –

–Ah...– alcanza a decir Naruto, no muy convencido. Pero si Sasuke está muy seguro de ello, no había nada que temer. Sin embargo, lo que si le molestaba era el silencio de su amigo respecto al ataque contra aquel sujeto, si bien no era de su incumbencia, no podía evitar preguntarse en que lío se había metido Sasuke.

– ¿En verdad no me vas a decir quién lo hizo? Sabes muy bien que de alguna manera terminaré por saberlo. –Expuso sin quitar su vista del pelinegro.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y sabiendo que tendría esta plática en algún momento.

–Pronto llegará la policía y eres propenso a entrar en pánico con las autoridades cuando en realidad no hiciste nada. –Le criticó a eso último con una mirada de desdén. –Así que no. –dijo con determinación, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

Naruto se quedó un segundo observando la expresión neutra de Sasuke, pero no fue hasta que vio la casi imperceptible mueca, en que entendió lo que faltaba por decir.

 _"Al menos, no por ahora"._

Y con esa muda confesión, Naruto se apoyó nuevamente en la pared del frente volteando su vista en el pasillo en donde en una de las habitaciones reposaba un inconsciente y muy adolorido Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

.

–Entonces, ¿qué dicen? –inquiere con una sonriente la rubia con sus brazos en jarras, como si hubiese dado una grandiosa idea.

–Es una pésima idea, Ino. –responde Sakura sin pensárselo dos veces.

Espiar y acechar a Sasuke no tiene gracia alguna. No iba hacerle lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a ella, porque no sería correcto. El _"ojo por ojo"_ nunca tuvo buenos resultados y creía que su amiga conservaba aunque sea una pizca de raciocinio en su cerebro, pero Ino lo único que hacia es dejar mal parada a todas las rubias inteligentes del planeta.

– ¡Ay! ¡Por favor! –Ino rueda los ojos al cielo, exasperada por la negativa de la pelirosa.

–C-Creo que deberíamos de p-pensar en otra cosa. –musitó la ojiblanca.

– ¡Oh! ¿Tienes una mejor idea Hinata? Porque soy todo oídos. –ironizó la rubia con las cejas levantadas a su dirección.

Sakura cerró los ojos con cansancio. En cualquier momento le iba a dar un horrible dolor de cabeza.

–L-Lo que quiero decir Ino-chan, es que la venganza nunca t-trae nada bueno…–explica la chica lo más calmada posible, en un intento de que la rubia entrara en razón, pero Ino estaba tan metida en sus treces que no era capaz de reflexionar las consecuencias que esto conllevaría.

– ¡No es venganza! Es darle su merecido. –volvió a insistir Ino dando una patada en el suelo, furiosa de que ninguna entendiera su "magnífico" plan.

Hinata iba a abrir su boca para refutar lo dicho por la rubia, sin embargo la voz autoritaria de la pelirosa la interrumpió.

– ¡Es suficiente! –ambas chicas cerraron la boca ante el grito de la pelirosa. –No quiero oír nada sobre lo que pasó hoy, ni formular planes contra nadie, solo… –bajó la voz observando sus manos vendadas con un deje de pena. –solo quiero dormir. –

Sakura sabía que sus amigas solo querían ayudarla, pero estaba tan cansada tanto física como mentalmente como para seguir discutiendo sobre el mismo tema. Sabía que la situación de por sí no era para menos y que debía de tomar una decisión rápido, no obstante, ya tendría el momento adecuado para pensarlo. Ahora lo único que quería era subir a su habitación y lanzarse a su cama.

–Gracias por todo chicas, peor creo que ya deberían irse. Le hice pasar un mal rato, a ambas. –dijo mirándolas a cada una.

Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

–Sakura-chan… –con voz delicada, la ojiblanca la llamó tomándola de la mano. –Te llevaré a tu habitación ¿sí? –le dice, guiándola hacia las escaleras.

Ino salió de su estupor, observando como ambas salían de la sala en dirección al segundo piso.

–Oigan, ¡Espérenme! –exclamó la rubia, corriendo detrás de ellas.

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente encima de su cama, sin importar la ropa que ni las cosas que allí yacían. A su lado, Hinata también se dejó caer en la cama y al segundo siguiente, dieron un pequeño rebote por la arrojada que se mandó Ino al otro lado suyo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mirando el techo de la habitación.

–Y… ¿Qué estamos haciendo, exactamente? –inquirió Ino, no aguantando estar callada por más tiempo.

–Nada, solo d-dejen su mente en blanco. –pide Hinata en un murmullo suave, soltando suspiros a ratos, como si estuviera meditando.

Sakura la imitó, tratando de relajar sus músculos y exhalando el aire y, con ello, todos sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Estaba funcionando.

Sin embargo, Ino estaba lejos de relajarse. Estrujaba sus dedos y miraba a las chicas una a la otra, aburrida del silencio que se había formado.

–Esto no ayuda en nada. –formula, interrumpiendo la meditación que se estaban sumergiendo.

–Me ayudaba a mí. –dice la pelirosa en un gruñido molesto.

–Oh… bueno. –sin saber qué más decir, Ino vuelve a cerrar la boca dejando a ambas adentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Sakura cierra los ojos dejando su mente en blanco por unos segundos, solo escuchando sus propios suspiros y el ritmo neutro de su corazón.

Estuvo así por unos momentos más en completa relajación, hasta que su propia mente comenzó a divagar en la conversación que tuvo con Suigetsu.

" _Te vi con Sasuke en esa fiesta, estaban coqueteando…." "Me había acercado a él antes y habíamos conversado un poco, pero tú llamaste su atención en la barra del minibar y se despidió de mí para ir hasta ti…" "Vi que reías y le coqueteabas todo el tiempo, luego bebieron un trago…" "Me pareció ver que él puso algo en tu vaso, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello…"_

Las palabras de Suigetsu revoloteaban en su cabeza como espirales.

Cuando escuchó aquella confesión, para ella todo cobró sentido. El que Sasuke la drogara para llevarla a esa habitación aquella noche, era la respuesta a sus dudas. Fue, en ese momento, la única explicación de que ella accediese a estar con él. Todas las señales y pruebas apuntaban a esa teoría, solo lo confirmó una vez que hubo acorralado a Suigetsu y le dijera las mismas palabras que una vez revoleteó por su mente, aunque en realidad no quería creerlo.

Sasuke, el chico más amargado, petulante y aguafiestas que había conocido en su vida. El chico que no soportaba compartir ni si quiera el mismo aire con ella. Él era tan cerrado y callado, tan celoso de su espacio personal, que evitaba a todo aquel que quisiera entrar en su terreno y eso incluía al mismísimo Naruto, su mejor amigo.

No… corrección. Sasuke _es_ cerrado y callado, siempre lo ha sido desde el día en el que lo conoció.

Eso lo tenía más que claro, entonces… ¿cómo era posible que él haya…?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Ahora meditando con la mente más despejada que hace una hora (mientras molía a golpes a Suigetsu), Sakura podía ver las falencias en la historia. Había algo que no cuadraba.

Si bien, toda la evidencia recolectada apuntaba a Sasuke aprovechándose de ella, toda la situación era increíblemente bizarra.

Primero, Sasuke siempre la había odiado. Esta demás en repetirlo, pero era cierto. Sasuke nunca aguantó que una chica se les uniera al grupo. Segundo, la personalidad de Sasuke siempre ha sido parca y distante, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre su amistad con Naruto y su propio espacio personal, no dejando que nadie más se le acerque.

Entonces, si juntaba todo eso con la historia de Suigetsu…

No, no calzaba para nada. No podía encontrarle la lógica por ningún lado.

Es que simplemente no podía imaginarse a Sasuke riendo y coqueteando, como un chico normal, acercándose a ella en plan galán a punto de atrapar a una presa, o que se acercara a ella precisamente.

No.

Para que eso ocurriera debía haber algo en Sasuke que la hiciese sospechar, algo que haya pasado por alto en su infancia o los poco momentos en que lo vio ahora en la adolescencia. Una actitud extraña o palabras que no suele decir, cualquier cosa que la hiciese pensar en Sasuke como alguien diferente a como lo conoce.

 _"Tú, entre todas las personas… no merecías algo así."_

 _La frase retumbaba en su cabeza como pequeñas agujas perforando su consciencia, recordándole la única y poca cosa que hizo Sasuke por ella, y por la cual casi, solo_ _casi_ _lo ve con diferentes ojos._

 _Sasuke no era del tipo sentimental o de las personas que consuelan a otras, mucho menos a personas como ella, a aquellas a los que él consideraba como una piedra en el zapato o un insecto que se había adentrado en su sopa. En definitiva, personas a las que él no deseaba en tener en su vida y sin embargo…_

 _¿Por qué en la única cosa en la que se le viene a la mente es ese recuerdo? ¿Qué habrá querido decirle esa vez? Nunca lo entendió, pero aun así sus palabras calaron más de lo que hubiera imaginado._

–Sakura-chan. –la llamó la ojiblanca.

Giró su mirada en ella, viendo como sus blanquecinos ojos la observaban curiosos y expectantes.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunta con suavidad.

–Si. –se sorprende de lo fácil que fue decirlo y más, cuando en verdad se sentía así.

– ¿Has reflexionado en algo? –Hinata se acuesta de lado para tener una mejor visión de la pelirosa.

–Un poco, pero no he llegado a nada. –confiesa en una mueca.

–A ver ¡Cuéntanos! –exclama esta vez Ino, uniéndose a la conversación.

Sakura vuelve a recordar las palabras de Sasuke siendo un niño y determina que, a pesar de la profunda amistad que tiene con las chicas, hay cosas que es preferible guardárselas para uno mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, no encontraba correcto revelar esa parte conmovedora de Sasuke, creía que ese encuentro en la playa solo les concernía únicamente a ellos dos.

– ¿Creen ustedes que debemos de creer en las palabras de Suigetsu? –inquiere la pelirosa.

Ino tuerce los labios ante la interrogativa, recordando el momento en que el peliblanco les relató lo sucedido en la fiesta.

–La verdad es que no. –dice finalmente la rubia. –Pero, ¿Por qué habría de mentir? Lo tenías bien agarrado de los cojones como para que él se atreviera a inventar algo. –agrega al ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos verdes.

–Si… –asiente estando de acuerdo, aunque…

¿Qué tanto conocen a ese sujeto? ¿Qué tanto podrían asegurar que decía la verdad?

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

–No estoy de acuerdo… –el tímido murmullo de Hinata fue oído por ambas chicas.

– ¿Por qué dice eso? –inquiere la rubia frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

Hinata se muerde el labio de forma pensativa, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarse.

–Porque n-no podemos confiar en la palabra de un tipo a-a quien no conocemos, quien comerció con mi fiesta d-de cumpleaños y quien se lanzó encima de Ino-chan apenas la vio. –aclaró la ojiblanca dejando a ambas chicas reflexionando sobre los dicho.

–Es un buen punto. –afirma la pelirosa, haciendo otra mueca. –Eso significa que volvemos al principio. –dice clavando su vista en el techo, su mueca se había pronunciado aún más.

–No. Me niego a pensar en eso. –refuta la rubia, sentándose en la cama. –Aunque Hinata tenga mucha razón, debe haber algo cierto en lo que dijo. Es decir, ¡Sakura, lo golpeaste bien duro! Nadie puede mentir después de eso, es muy arriesgado. –debate la chica cruzándose de brazos.

–No tenemos como saber eso, Ino. –dice Sakura apoyando sus codos hacia atrás, de manera en que podía ver el perfil de la rubia.

–Pero lo que sí sabemos es que él te llevó a esa habitación ¡La fotografía en tu casillero lo demuestra! –exclama alterada la rubia, evidentemente no estando de acuerdo con ambas chicas.

–Lo entiendo, pero…–Sakura calla de repente, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

La fotografía que dejó Sasuke en su casillero…

– ¡Pero claro! –la pelirosa se levantó como un resorte de la cama, parándose en frente de las chicas, quienes la observaron extrañadas por su cambio de actitud. – ¡¿Cómo fue que no se me ocurrió antes?! –siguió exclamando comenzando a caminar a su escritorio y a rebuscar algo entre sus cuadernos.

No tenía idea a qué se debía esa espeluznante nota que le había dejado Sasuke y que, finalmente, terminó siendo una fotografía de ellos dos besuqueándose en uno de los tantos cuartos de la cabaña. Pero luego se dieron cuenta que no era precisamente una fotografía.

– ¡Ajá! –exclamó con la imagen en la mano. Se acercó a las chicas en dos grandes zancadas y les mostró la tan aborrecida imagen como si hubiese ganado un premio.

Tanto Hinata como Ino la miraron como si la pobre pelirosa hubiera perdido la cabeza.

–Sí, Sakura. De eso estaba hablando… –dice con lentitud la rubia, tratando de evitar mirar la escena erótica de su amiga con el pelinegro.

– ¿Es que no lo ven? –inquiere con las cejas fruncidas, frustrada que las chicas no lo captaran. – ¿Recuerdan que en el departamento de Ino descubrimos que no era una simple fotografía? –cuestiona agitando la imagen entre sus dedos.

El chillido que soltó Hinata le dio a entender que captó lo que quería decir.

– ¡E-Es cierto! La fotografía en realidad e-era…–

– ¡Un video! –la interrumpe la pelirosa, inflando su pecho con energía renovada. –si obtenemos ese video podremos saber lo que en verdad ocurrió aquella noche. –revela dejando caer la imagen encima de la cama.

– ¿Y cómo precisamente vamos a dar con el video? –cuestiona Ino, levantándose de la cama.

El ánimo que había ganado la pelirosa fue desinflándose como un globo.

–Oh… –alcanza a decir antes de hundirse entre sus hombros.

–No podemos simplemente… –la voz de Ino fue apagándose y un brillo cruzó por sus ojos azules. –colarnos en su casa. –dice lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando cada palabra.

Hinata también se levantó de la cama, solo para mirar a Ino con cautela, ya sabiendo lo que significaba esa mirada.

–N-No nos colaremos a su c-casa. –advierte la ojiblanca, pero ya era tarde. Por la mirada determinada de Ino, supo que ya estaba maquinando algún retorcido plan que involucraría invadir la propiedad privada de los Uchiha's.

– ¡Pero es un buen plan! –replicó la rubia girando a ver a la pelirosa. – ¿Tú que dices Sakura? –

–Eso es imposible. –dice consternada. Hinata suspira aliviada de que su amiga estuviera de acuerdo con ella y no con el disparate de Ino. – ¡No tenemos como entrar sin que nos descubran! –exclama la chica agitando sus brazos.

Hinata casi cae de espaldas.

–Para eso hay que averiguar más sobre Sasuke. –dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Sakura la observa como si tratara con una rubia hueca.

–Debes estar bromeando. Sasuke no es de hablar sobre su vida personal, precisamente. –aclara la chica, pero frunce el ceño al ver la mirada sospechosa de sus amigas. – ¿Qué? –

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta extrañada la rubia. –Es decir, Sasuke es el chico más popular de la escuela. Todo el mundo quiere ser su amigo, así que habrá más de uno a quien podemos preguntar sobre su vida personal. –inquiere, como si aquello le resultase lo más lógico.

Sakura rueda los ojos.

–Por supuesto que no, eso es imposible. Sasuke odia el gentío, él jamás divulgaría su vida personal como si nada. Él es muy cerrado a eso. –revela la pelirosa.

Sakura no entendía porque sus amigas la observaban así, como si fuera una extraña parada frente a ellas.

– ¿Por qué hablas así de él? –pregunta ceñuda la rubia, observando fijamente sus expresiones.

– ¿Cómo así? –inquiere sin comprender la actitud que estaba tomando Ino para con ella.

–C-Como si lo conocieras. –habla la ojiblanca parándose a un lado de Ino y, al igual que ella, comenzó a evaluarla como si la pelirosa estuviera ocultando algo.

Sakura boquea un par de veces tan sorprendidas al igual que ellas. Siempre había dicho que no conocía a Sasuke y que apenas había interactuado con él más allá de una simple mirada. Pero ahora cabía en cuenta de que no era tan así al parecer, puede que supiera algunas cosas sobre él por Naruto y otras por lo que ella había visto y escuchado. Fueron años de convivencia forzada entre los dos, por más que quería en negarlo, Sakura _conocía_ de cierta forma a Sasuke, cosas que ella creía que todo el mundo podía deducir sobre él, pero ahora al ver el rostro fruncido de Hinata e Ino, se daba cuenta que no era así.

Como si fuera plomo, un peso cayó en el estómago de Sakura.

Una nueva revelación abrió paso en sus ojos al comprender lo que significaba.

–B-Bueno yo... puede que separe algunas cosas. Digo, soy la mejor amiga de Naruto y él a veces me cuenta cosas... –divaga la pelirosa tragando grueso para empujar el plomo que estaba subiendo por su tráquea.

– ¡N-Naruto-kun! –exclama la ojiblanca con las mejillas sonrosadas. –Él podría s-saber algo. –expresó la chica.

–Tienes razón... –dice Ino, saliendo de su estupefacción. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando lanza una que otra mirada significativa a Sakura. –Pero sería raro acercarnos de la nada y preguntar por Sasuke. –una vez que suelta su duda, ambas chicas giraron a ver a la pelirosa como si fuera ella la solución a todo (y quizás _así_ era).

–Sakura, es tu turno. –dice la rubia cruzándose de brazos. –Es tu turno de infiltrarte y hacer de espía. –Sakura sube ambas cejas, no muy convencida.

–No creo que sea buena idea Ino, sería muy raro que empezara hablar de Sasuke. –Ahora es el turno de la rubia de rodar los ojos.

–Tendrás que ingeniártelas. Eres la única de aquí quien tiene su confianza como para hablar sobre Sasuke. En ti no se vería raro. –dijo esto último con un deje despectivo, haciendo alusión al sospechoso conocimiento de Sakura sobre el pelinegro.

–De acuerdo. –dice más por decir algo. No le gustó el tono que utilizó Ino, y la única manera en que vio para evitar otra conversación de la infancia entre ella y Sasuke, fue aceptar la propuesta de la rubia. Aunque no se encuentra del todo cómoda en hacerlo, se sentía como si estuviera mintiéndole a Naruto al abusar de su confianza.

Y tal vez sí tenía algo de aquello.

– ¡Bien! Entonces llamarás a Naruto y le dirás que quieres pasar el rato con él, o lo que sea. –dice la rubia con un movimiento de su mano.

Sakura apretó los labios, buscando su teléfono en su bolsillo. Una vez en mano comenzó a teclear el número del rubio, mientras ahogaba un gemido adolorido por agitar sus dedos. Los nudillos le ardían con la fricción de las vendas.

Llevó el teléfono a su oreja escuchando el tono de espera.

Unos segundos más tarde, Naruto contestó.

– ¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –el saludo alegre del rubio se escuchó en la otra línea.

–Hola Naruto, ¿qué tal? –saludó de igual manera.

–Muy bien, jeje... –la risita nerviosa fue interceptada por la pelirosa. –Ejem, ¿y tú cómo estás? –Le pregunta de igual forma el rubio.

Un ruido de sirenas se escuchó de fondo, alertando a Sakura.

–Naruto ¿dónde estás? escucho sirenas... –preguntó la chica.

–Ah... –de fondo Naruto balbuceó algo ininteligible, no siendo escuchado por la pelirosa. – ¡No importa! ¡No importa! mejor dime ¿para qué me llamabas? –inquiere el blondo.

– ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? –cuestiona en un tono majadero, intentando sonar graciosa y no sospechosa.

– ¡Claro que sí! Es solo que ahora no es un buen momento... –explica el muchacho medio inseguro.

– ¿Sucede algo grave? –

– ¡No que va! –un nuevo ruido de sirenas se escuchó de fondo.

–Naruto, escucho de nuevo sirenas ¿Acaso estas en un hospital? –inquiere preocupada.

–B-Bueno... si. ¡Pero no es por mí, lo juro! –el chillido asustado de Naruto tocó sus tímpanos, haciendo que alejara su teléfono unos centímetros de su oreja.

– _Baja la voz, idiota. Estás en un hospital._ –la voz inconfundible Sasuke fue captada por la chica, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

–Naruto, ¿qué sucede? –la voz le salió temblorosa. Volvió a pegar su oreja al teléfono en un intento de escuchar algo más.

–Tú tranquila, estoy bien ¡En serio! –exclama el blondo, creyendo que el temblor de su voz se debe a la preocupación de la chica. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

–Dime que sucede. –volvió a insistir en la pelirosa.

–Ah... Ahora sí. –se escuchó un suspiro de Naruto y el silencio se hizo presente detrás de su voz. Lo que le dio a entender que Naruto se fue a una parte en que el ruido de las sirenas ya no fue oíble. -Lo siento. Sí, estoy en el hospital con el Teme. –contesta.

– ¿Qué? –las cejas de Sakura se juntaron como nunca.

–Es que golpearon a alguien en la plaza central y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital. –revela el rubio, sin saber que Sakura poco a poco perdía el color en su rostro. –Tuvimos que hablar con la policía y todo ese embrollo, pero al menos el tipo está bien. No fue nada tan grave, al menos. ¿Hm? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sakura-chan estás ahí? –

Sakura se quedó sin habla por unos segundos. Tratando de recuperarse, se dio una palmaditas en el rostro en un intento por reaccionar.

–Ehh... sí, sí. Estoy aquí ¿Estás seguro de que él está bien? –indaga la pelirosa con la voz media estrangulada.

–Pues, el médico dijo que sí. En unas horas él despertará y hablará con la policía. –dice totalmente ignorante a la extrema palidez de la muchacha. –Pobre tipo, quien lo hizo debió de estar muy enojado, por poco y lo mata a golpes... –refunfuña con algo de pena en su voz.

–Ah sí... pobre. –contesta apenas Sakura, mirando a las chicas asustada.

– ¡Pero bueno! ¿De qué querías hablarme? –pregunta en un tono alegre Naruto, cambiando de tema.

–P-Pensé que podríamos vernos esta noche... –Sakura se muerde la lengua al trabarse con la primera palabra. Estaba tan nerviosa con la situación, que le era difícil controlarse.

– ¡Seguro! –exclama contento con la idea.

– _Dobe, ¿con quién estás hablando?_ –el ruido de una puerta siendo golpeada se escuchó a través de la línea.

Sakura ahogó un grito.

– ¡No le digas! –se le escapó la pelirosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¡Estoy hablando con Sakura-chan! ¡No molestes! –demandó el rubio golpeando la puerta de la misma manera. –Disculpa Sakura-chan ¿qué decías? –

Sakura se agarró los cabellos con fuerza, lastimándose los nudillos por la presión. Se soltó rápidamente agitando su mano con una mueca adolorida.

Eso dolió como el infierno.

– ¡No le digas nada! Nos juntaremos esta noche solo tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? –exigió la pelirosa, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

– _¡Naruto abre la puerta!_ –el potente rugido de Sasuke la asustó enormemente, casi botando el teléfono al suelo.

– ¡Deja de fastidiar Teme! –

– _Solo abre, con un demonio._ –

–Naruto, te lo suplico. Solo tú y yo, solo tú y yo... –balbuceó la pelirosa una y otra vez, esperando a que el blondo le hiciera caso.

El sonido del pestillo abriéndose alertó aún más a Sakura, casi podría sentir el corazón galopando en su garganta.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres, Teme? –la voz de Naruto se escuchó medio alejado del teléfono.

– _Dame tu teléfono._ –el tono exigente del Uchiha hizo que las manos de Sakura comenzaran a sudar a través de las vendas.

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a discutir y la pelirosa apenas podía distinguir sus voces, hasta que escuchó como el teléfono era quitado de las manos de alguien seguido de un sonoro portazo.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Estás ahí? –habló Sakura, pero todo lo que podía oír era una respiración fuerte.

–Suigetsu no hablará. –la voz grave de Sasuke se hizo presente, como si estuviera justo al lado suyo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su columna congelándola por completo.

– ¿Tienes una idea del problema en el que te metiste? –inquirió demandante, ignorando los incesantes golpes de la puerta.

– _¡Oye Teme! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!_ –Los gritos de Naruto se escuchaban claramente a través de la línea.

–Y-Yo... –intentó responder. Su mente estaba embutida por el pánico, y no sabía el por qué exactamente, si de la policía involucrada o el que Sasuke estuviera detrás del teléfono. Tenía que decir algo coherente, lo que sea y rápido. – ¡Él se lo merecía! –chilla sin poder evitarlo.

–No lo dudo. Pero Suigetsu no se quedará tranquilo después de la golpiza que le diste. –declaró en un tono bajo.

La respiración de Sakura era cada vez más fuerte, empezando a ahogarse en su propia habitación.

–Es tu culpa...– murmuró la pelirosa. –Todo esto es tú culpa. –su voz se elevó hasta ser un tono duro, lleno de rencor. – ¡¿Me oíste maldito cretino?! ¡Es tu...! –Sakura no pudo completar su insulto, ya que la línea fue cortada de forma abrupta escuchándose solo el constante sonido del _Bip_ _del teléfono_ _._

La pelirosa observa el teléfono completamente anonadada, sin poder creer que la haya cortado así sin más.

–Me cortó... –volteó su mirada a sus amigas, quienes se habían mantenido calladas escuchando toda la conversación. –Qué hijo de perra... –insultó aun sin creerlo.

–Sakura-chan... –la llamó en un susurro la ojiblanca, tomando el teléfono entre sus manos y guiándola nuevamente hacia la cama, haciendo que la pelirosa se sentara con la respiración dificultosa y preocupada.

–Al menos no te denunciará... creo. –comenta Ino, sin saber que decir.

–Pero algo hará. –tiembla Hinata, de solo imaginar lo que les deparará más adelante.

–Esperen un segundo... –cortó la rubia con las manos en alto. –Un problema a la vez ¿de acuerdo? –dijo situándose a un lado de Hinata. –Primero lo primero: Naruto. Ya quedaste con él esta noche, así que mejor date un baño y arréglate. Después discutiremos lo que vamos a hacer con Suigetsu, ¿está bien? –ordenó la rubia.

–S-Sí, es mejor que te des un baño Sakura-chan. –asintió la ojiblanca, apremiando a la pelirosa al baño.

Sakura se levantó una vez más de forma mecánica, haciendo lo dicho sin ánimo alguno.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

Había masacrado a golpes a un tipo que podría ser peligroso. Con un demonio, Suigetsu era peligroso, no por nada había comercializado con la fiesta en la cabaña, sin embargo... ¿qué más había hecho ese sujeto? ¿En qué cosas estaría involucrado para ser considerado un peligro? ¿Habrá hecho algo más que solo atraer gente a la cabaña?

Sakura reflexionó sobre eso, mientras dejaba que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo.

¿Quién era Suigetsu realmente y qué relación tenía con Sasuke?

Esa era la pregunta que quería averiguar, porque si Sasuke estaba relacionado con drogas, Naruto podría salir perjudicado en esto. Y hablando de su amigo...

Era obvio que Naruto no tenía idea sobre Suigetsu, sino hubiera evitado hablar sobre él. Además Sasuke se aseguró en dejar a Naruto fuera de la conversación telefónica: él no quería que el rubio supiera lo que estaban hablando. Por lo tanto, Naruto tiene poca o nula idea de la relación de Suigetsu y Sasuke, aunque puede que _sí_ sepa algo, pero eso es lo que tendría que averiguar esta noche.

Ahora la cuestión es cómo abordar el tema sin sonar sospechosa, pero ya vería que hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Toc Toc_

Sakura toca un par de veces la puerta con los nudillos, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir el ardor envolverle sus manos. Las sacudió a sus costados, rogando por no tener que llamar de nuevo.

Y no fue necesario.

El rubio abrió la puerta de sopetón con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Sakura Chan! que gusto que vinieras. Ven, pasa. –la saluda, haciéndose un lado para invitarla a entrar.

– ¡Hola! –saluda de la misma manera. Siempre era grato ir a la casa de Naruto, toda su energía positiva revoloteaba por el aire.

–Vamos a mi habitación. Conseguí un nuevo juego de carreras. ¡Te fascinará! –Comenta mientras subía las escaleras y Sakura detrás de él.

– ¡Genial! –se le ocurre decir. –Y... ¿estás solo? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, viendo como el rubio se adentraba a su habitación.

–Pues sí. Mamá y papá salieron a cenar, por lo que es muy probable que lleguen hasta tarde. –comenta esto último cerrando la puerta después de que la pelirosa se haya sentado en la cama.

–Oh, bien. –no sabiendo que más decir, Sakura se queda mirando la televisión encendida en donde el rubio había estado jugando su nuevo videojuego. Dirigió su vista nuevamente en Naruto, quien siguió parado en medio de la habitación con las cejas fruncidas en su dirección.

– ¿Qué? –pregunta extrañada.

Naruto ladea la cabeza de manera curiosa.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? –Sakura da un respingo al escuchar su pregunta y baja su mirada a las vendas que cubrían las heridas de sus nudillos.

–Academia. –es todo lo que dice la pelirosa, dejando el tema hasta allí.

Al parecer, Naruto le creyó, ya que movió sus hombros restándole importancia, caminando hacia ella y sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, tomando el mando de la play.

– ¿Una partida? –le entrega el otro mando.

Sakura lo toma entre sus manos viendo como configura el juego para dos. Comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación que lo lleve a hablar sobre Sasuke, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

– ¡Casi lo olvido! –Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa surcó por su rostro. –Tengo un pack de cervezas ¿quieres una? –pregunta en voz baja, como si estuviera contando un secreto. Sakura le sonríe de vuelta, pensando en la mejor forma de iniciar una charla trivial era con un par de cervezas en la mano.

–Está bien, pero apresúrate. –dijo también en voz baja, siguiéndole el juego del secretismo. Naruto suelta una carcajada antes de levantarse rápidamente de la cama y correr hacia la puerta.

– ¡No te atrevas a jugar sin mí, dattebayo! –exclama saliendo presuroso de la habitación.

.

.

.

– ¡OOOOH! ¡Gané otra vez! –gritó eufórica la pelirosa, saltando y bailando encima de la cama con un Naruto sentado a su lado, refunfuñando algo sobre que la dejó ganar. – ¡¿Qué dijiste!? –inquirió la muchacha sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Naruto solo gruño fastidiado iniciando otra partida.

– ¡Otra partida! –exclama con las cejas fruncidas tomando el último sorbo de cerveza que le quedaba de su lata.

Habían estado jugando casi toda la noche, las últimas latas vacías estaban tiradas por toda la habitación. Algunas estaban sin terminar y otras abolladas por los golpes y patadas furiosas cuando alguien (Naruto) perdía una partida. Llevaban casi dos horas jugando, riendo y bebiendo en el cuarto del rubio sin interrupciones, hasta ahora no habían hablado más que para insultarse o jactarse del juego, y de vez en cuando comentaban a cerca del clima, de los odiosos chismes de la escuela e , incluso, de algo tan banal como la comida de la cafetería.

Estaban tan contentos hablando de cualquier cosa que Sakura casi olvida por completo a lo que había ido a hacer allí.

– ¡JAJAJA-cof cof! –la risa estridente del blondo fue interrumpida por la bebida en su garganta haciendo que tosiera ruidosamente, dificultando su rendimiento en el juego.

Sakura ríe a carcajadas al ver el sobresfuerzo que hacia el chico por respirar.

– ¡JAJAJAJA! –era tanta su risa que comenzó a patalear encima del colchón.

Una vez que Naruto se recuperó de su ahogamiento le dio un empujón a la pelirosa, quien le lagrimeaba los ojos de la risa y no notó las intenciones del rubio hasta que sintió el golpe en su hombro. La lata que estaba bebiendo en su mano, se dio vuelta derramando el contenido en su playera.

– ¡Oye! mira lo que hiciste. –exclamó enojada levantándose de la cama. El líquido frío y pegajoso se escurría por todo el pecho casi llegando al estómago. Con las puntas de los dedos, estiró la playera hacia delante para evitar que ensuciase su ropa interior.

– ¡Oh, vamos! fue una broma. –gorjea el rubio, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz ni en su rostro. Es más, la sonrisa bromista estaba incrustada en sus labios.

–Sí claro, cómo no. –dice la pelirosa con sarcasmo. –Mejor préstame una de tus camisas o algo. –

–Claro, busca en el armario. –dice recostándose en la cama, volviendo su atención al juego.

Con un gruñido molesto, Sakura caminó hacia el lugar señalado por el rubio. Abrió las puertas comenzando a buscar una camisa o playera que sirviese, pero el lugar estaba tan desordenado que era difícil saber si existía ropa limpia. Con una profunda mueca de desagrado rebuscó entre el montón de ropa de colores chillones -amarillo, anaranjado y más amarillo- hasta que dio con una playera que estaba escondida al fondo del armario.

Era de un color oscuro, casi negro. Decía casi, porque a través de la luz se vislumbra de un color azul marino. A diferencia de las demás, esta lucia bastante fuera de lugar: tenía una insignia circular de color rojo y blanco colocado al costado izquierdo superior del pecho. Si lo veía más claramente daba la impresión de que fuera un abanico, uno muy extraño por cierto. Quizás es el logo de alguna marca poco conocida o semejante. No era algo que usualmente usaría Naruto, pero como estaba entre sus cosas es probable que alguien se la regaló y él no le haya gustado, siendo guardada al fondo de su armario.

Se encogió de hombros, alzando la playera frente a sus ojos para admirarla mejor. Era una bonita playera.

La acercó a su nariz.

–Oh... –suspira impresionada. Olía increíblemente bien.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio, quien seguía inmerso en el juego.

–Iré al baño a cambiarme. –avisa.

Naruto apenas si asintió a lo dicho, tan concentrado estaba en el juego que ni le prestó la debida atención. La pelirosa rodó los ojos y se dirigió al baño con la playera bajo el brazo.

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura salió del baño limpia y aseada, con la playera oscura cayéndole por un hombro y el largo hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

– ¿En qué nivel vas? –pregunta sintiéndose fresca como una lechuga, acercándose a la cama.

–No he avanzado mucho-o... –la voz de Naruto se cortó de golpe una vez que volteó a verla. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos como si estuviera sorprendido por algo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –inquiere un poco incómoda por la forma en que la miraba el blondo. Pero más extraño fue, la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en los labios del rubio, aguantando una carcajada.

– ¡Nada, nada! solo que me parece curioso. –Dice apretando sus labios para no soltar la risa que estaba conteniendo. Sakura ladeó el rostro sin comprender su extraño comportamiento.

–Ajá... –dice la pelirosa, sentándose a su lado y tomando el mando del juego.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así, hasta que Sakura comenzó a caer en cuenta a lo que había llegado a hacer en su casa. Tenía que buscar una forma de iniciar una plática con Naruto que llevara hablar sobre Sasuke.

–Entonces, estuviste en el hospital ¿eh? –comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, llamando la atención del blondo.

– ¡Es cierto! El teme me quitó mi teléfono cuando estaba hablando contigo. –dice Naruto, no notando el respingo de la pelirosa.

Quizás nombrar el hospital no fue una buena idea.

–Ah... -

–Y me echó del baño. –dice eso último juntando sus cejas pensativo y pausando el juego para mirar a la chica a su lado. – ¿De qué estaban hablando? –preguntó curioso observando su extraño nerviosismo.

Sakura se removió incómoda, dando un trago de su lata. Así tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué decir.

–De nada, de verdad. –dice elevando un hombro, restándole importancia.

Naruto hizo una mueca, no muy convencido con su respuesta.

–Escuché que ambos hablaban... –Sakura casi se ahoga con la cerveza.

–Pues, ya sabes cómo es Sasuke. No le gusta que hable contigo cuando estás con él. –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Rogó que su respuesta fuera de lo suficientemente convincente para no alertar al blondo.

Al parecer funcionó, porque Naruto dejó caer su espalda contra la pared volviendo a iniciar el juego.

–Ah... tienes razón. –asiente, pero luego su ceño vuelve fruncirse. –Aunque esa actitud hace mucho que no la había visto. –comenta, pero al ver de reojo como la pelirosa lo observaba interesada, decide explicar. –Desde hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke no le molesta que estés con nosotros. –revela, llamando aún más la atención de Sakura.

-¿Ah, sí? –murmura sorprendida, dejando de prestar atención al juego.

–Sí, de hecho... –Naruto se concentró en apretar los botones del mando a toda velocidad. –Llegué a pensar que le agradaba tu compañía. –suelta, sin saber el impacto que causó en Sakura.

–Me estás tomando el pelo. –dice en un tono de broma para evitar que se notase la duda en su expresión.

– ¡Te lo digo en serio! –gorjea de igual forma el rubio. –He notado algunos cambios en él en los últimos años y pensé que él te había aceptado. –comenta dándole una breve hojeada a la chica a su lado.

–Ah... –no se le ocurrió qué decir a eso, pero lo que sí sabía es que quería seguir el rumbo de la conversación. Por lo que en vez de responder, pregunta. – ¿Qué... cambios has notado? –intentó sonar lo más normal posible, haciendo alusión a una pregunta casual evitando que la premura se infiltrase en su voz.

–Bueno... –observó de reojo como Naruto hacia un mohín pensativo, sin quitar su vista en ningún momento de la televisión. –No sé cómo pero, Sasuke había dejado de meterse contigo o a insultarte solo porque sí. –comienza a narrar. – ¡Es más! Cuando jugábamos de niños, había momentos en el que no se le veía molesto, incluso, podía verlo relajado y hasta a gusto con nosotros. –Dice con una sonrisa nostálgica. –Eran cosas así en las que me hacían pensar en que los tres por fin éramos amigos. –Confiesa soltando una breve risa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Le habría gustado contradecirlo, decirle que era un tonto por creer, por ser un iluso. Sin embargo, eso sería mentira.

Sakura, en ocasiones, también creía lo mismo.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de su mente ajetreada, por el momento preferiría ignorar sus dudas y cavilaciones respecto a esta nueva declaración. Debía de aprovechar la ventana abierta que le estaba regalando el rubio sin saberlo, buscar más información sobre Sasuke era lo que tenía que hacer en la casa de Naruto, y por muy mal que sonase, era cierto.

Sakura soltó un suspiro imperceptible, preparándose en retomar el tema del hospital.

–Entonces... ¿Qué sucedió en el hospital? –Naruto la miró por unos segundos antes de volver su vista a la televisión.

–Estaba ayudando a Sasuke con el chico que encontró tirado en medio de la plaza. –explica. Naruto tomó de su lata de cerveza y antes de darle un sorbo, agregó. –Pero se escapó del hospital. –

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclama volteando su cabeza con fuerza a su dirección, la impresión pintada por todo su rostro. –Es decir, ¿cómo fue que pasó? –dice esta vez un poco más calmada al ver el rostro consternado del rubio.

–Cuando la policía llegó para tomar su declaración, el tipo se había fugado. –dice, aun mirándola extrañado.

Sakura bajó inmediatamente su vista a sus manos vendadas.

 _"Suigetsu no se quedará tranquilo después de la golpiza que le diste."_

La frase de Sasuke le llegó como un flash en su mente, causando que una masa pesada se formara en su estómago.

–Oye, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó preocupado el blondo, al ver la palidez de Sakura.

–Nada, mejor explícame que sucedió. –la pelirosa se acomodó al frente de él lanzando el mando de la play a un lado y enfocando toda su atención en él.

–No lo sé, Sakura-chan ¿por qué tanto interés? –inquiere el muchacho.

–Solo dime. –dice la pelirosa, quitándole el mando del juego de sus manos y tirándolo a un lado del suyo.

– ¡Oye! –reclama el blondo, incorporándose. –De acuerdo. Bien –asiente, no muy convencido de hablar sobre el asunto.

Se rascó su rubia cabeza con flojera, sentándose frente a la pelirosa. La mirada preocupada y hasta nerviosa de la muchacha obtuvo su atención, pero no dijo nada por el momento, pensando que se debía a que él estaba involucrado con la policía.

–Iba a juntarme con Sasuke en la tienda de videojuegos que está al frente de la plaza, fue en ese entonces en el que Sasuke encontró a Sui... ¡al sujeto! –Naruto se muerde la lengua a tiempo. Estaba a punto de decir el nombre del tipo, no creía conveniente decir que lo conocía, aunque _conocer_ no es el término para definirlo. Sin embargo, explicarle a Sakura sobre Suigetsu era muy complicado y por el bien de ella (y por la lealtad y confianza que tenía con Sasuke) era mejor omitir ese detalle.

Observó como una de las cejas de Sakura tembló por un instante, pero al segundo siguiente había vuelto a su expresión normal.

Tragó saliva, rezando para que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su casi error.

–Ejem... –carraspeó para pasar la incomodidad antes de seguir narrando. –Para cuando llegué, Sasuke ya había llamado a una ambulancia. –se detiene, recordando la horrible paliza que le habían dado al peliblanco. –Había sangre por toda su cara y salía a montones por la nariz. –un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo del blondo. –Menos mal que estaba inconsciente, de otro modo él habría estado gritando de dolor, eso seguro... –

–Sí, sí. Sáltate esa parte. –interrumpe la pelirosa, no queriendo escuchar más sobre el estado de Suigetsu.

–Bueno, llegamos al hospital y atendieron de inmediato al chico. Cuando salió el médico nos dijo que él iba drogado. –contó Naruto, viendo como la respiración de la pelirosa se atascó en su pecho, totalmente sorprendida.

– ¿Estaba drogado? –inquirió con la boca abierta. Si él estaba drogado cuando intentó propasarse con Ino, y cuando le dijo esas cosas sobre Sasuke, entonces...

–Sí. El médico dijo algo sobre Ocito... no, no. ¿Ocetocena? ¿Ositocina? –intentó recordar, pero era muy difícil. Se sobó el mentón en una mueca frustrada.

–Oxitocina. –dice Sakura en voz alta, ya sabiendo lo que era. Lo había oído en sus clases de biología y anatomía, aunque no recuerda específicamente el concepto, sabía más o menos para qué servía.

Tenía entendido que era una hormona que el organismo secreta hacia el sistema nervioso. En las mujeres, esta hormona se utiliza durante el parto ayudando a las contracciones y la eyección de la leche materna. Sin embargo, al usarla como droga podría generar un estímulo... ¿pero para estimular _qué_?

No tenía conocimientos sobre eso.

– ¡Si! Eso mismo dijo el médico y nombró otra droga impronunciable. –Dice eso último profundizando su mueca.

Sakura lo miraba con seriedad, analizando la situación.

–Debes recordar Naruto. ¿Con qué letra comienza? ¿Cómo suena? –indagó presa de la curiosidad, no notando la sospecha formándose en los ojos de Naruto.

–Empieza con _F_. –le contesta, viendo como Sakura se tocaba las vendas con nerviosismo. –Y termina en _mina._ Algo como ¿filetamina? –se le ocurre decir, con la vista fija en los dedos temblorosos de la pelirosa.

Sakura balbuceaba nombres en voz alta, mirando sus manos concentradas en las clases que tuvo en esa materia. Mientras que Naruto la sospecha ya estaba tomando forma en sus ojos al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

–No se me ocurre que droga estimulante podría ser. Si hubieras dicho solo _mina_ , entonces lo más común sería la _metanfetamina_. Pero dijiste que empezaba con _F_ y no conozco ninguna droga, o a lo mejor sí pero no recuerdo... –Sakura dejó de divagar al chocar sus ojos con los de Naruto. – ¿Qué? –cuestionó al ver la forma en que era observada.

–Nada. –dice con simpleza, pero una chispa de suspicacia cruzaba en sus ojos azules. – ¿Cómo sabes tanto de drogas? –preguntó con un deje de seriedad.

–Tomé el electivo de biología y anatomía este año. –cuenta la chica, como si fuera lo más obvio. –Y estoy casi segura que conozco esa droga, pero no puedo recordar. –siguió concentrándose en uno de los tantos conceptos de la materia del organismo humano que una vez leyó en un libro.

Naruto no apartaba su vista de sus vendas.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Por qué es tan importante? –preguntó, notando como los hombros de la pelirosa se tensaban.

–Nada. Es solo que tengo curiosidad, es todo. –responde sin levantar su rostro en ningún momento.

Naruto también notó eso.

–Ah... –las cejas de Naruto estaban juntas, analizando las expresiones corporales de su amiga y su manía de tocar sus vendas.

Concluyó que eso no era normal.

– ¿Saber lo que consumió ese sujeto te ayudará en algo? –preguntó de forma astuta. Sakura hizo una mueca despectiva ante su duda, pero estaba tan concentrada en buscar un nombre para la droga que pudo ingerir Suigetsu que no notó el doble sentido de sus palabras ni las intenciones que había detrás de ella.

–Eso creo. –se le escapó. Sakura estaba pensando que si Suigetsu le dijo que fue drogada esa noche, debió ser por alguna de las drogas que (probablemente) él también ingirió. Es una posibilidad muy remota y no tenía ningún respaldo a esa teoría, pero si Suigetsu coló a toda esa gente en esa fiesta es porque conocía al menos la mitad de ellas, y él ya lo había dicho antes ¿no?

Había muchas personas en esa fiesta, todo tipo de gente.

Podía apostar a qué él conocía a esos tipos, los individuos que rondaron en la fiesta vendiendo drogas son la misma gente que Suigetsu les compra.

Era una teoría muy alocada, pero era la única cosa que le hacía algo de lógica.

– ¿Para qué necesitas esa información? –la voz de Naruto hizo eco en su mente.

Observó a Naruto con la seriedad pintada en todo su rostro, abriendo su boca con lentitud como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante.

–Porque yo... –hizo una pausa para ver como la mirada del rubio se tornaba preocupada. –Voy a abrir una nueva red de narcotráfico. –

Silencio.

Sakura mantuvo su seriedad hasta el máximo, viendo el impacto que sus palabras causaron en el rubio. La risa subió por su garganta al ver la palidez en todo su rostro, y de un segundo a otro, las comisuras de sus labios lucharon por quedarse estancadas en una fina línea cuando notó en como Naruto abría la boca anonadado y asustado de su declaración.

La risa la venció.

–Pff... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Su risa estridente la hizo doblarse sobre su estómago. – ¡Tu-JAJAJAJA! ¡TU CARA! –y siguió destornillándose de la risa, escondiendo su rostro en el colchón.

– ¡Ahh! –se quejó el rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza. – ¡No mientas con eso, mujer! –exclamó tomando la almohada y lanzándosela a su dirección.

– ¡JAJAJA-auch! –levantó su rostro del colchón observando el rostro enojado y avergonzado de su amigo, quien se había sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. – ¿Y quién dijo que era mentira? –siguió bromeando. Se sentó en un salto a su lado dándole codazos hacia sus costillas.

– ¡Cómo no! _Heisenberg._ –dice el rubio con ironía, empujando sus brazos lejos de su tórax.

La sonrisa de Sakura no podía ser más grande. Por un lado, hace mucho que no se reía tanto y agradecía que fuera Naruto quien lo consiguiera, pese a que estaba riéndose de él. Y por el otro lado, su broma pudo despistar al rubio lo suficiente para que olvide cualquier sospecha que haya cruzado por su mente.

Debía ser más precavida con lo que dijera ahora en adelante.

Levantó la última lata de cerveza intacta que quedaba, y se le ocurrió una forma de conseguir la información que estaba buscando sin tener que utilizar tantas precauciones. Aunque sea ruin y deshonesto, era la única carta que le quedaba si quería realmente saber la verdad entorno al Uchiha.

Miró la etiqueta una vez más antes de lanzársela a Naruto, quien alcanzó a tomarla por los aires y fijar sus ojos en su persona con curiosidad.

– ¿Es la última? –la decepción se filtró en su voz, haciendo un puchero descontento.

–Eso creo. ¿Seguro que no tienes más? –preguntó la pelirosa casual, tomando el mando de la play para continuar con el juego.

–Solo compré un pack. –se quejó malhumorado, mirando intensamente la última lata de cerveza. –Debí haber comprado otro más. –siguió lamentándose. Abrió la lata en un sonoro _clack_ que hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Sakura se removió en su posición sintiéndose incómoda por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

– ¿Y no tienes otro tipo de licor que no sea cerveza? –soltó con la vista pegada en el juego, pero en su mente le pedía a los cielos no sonar insegura.

–Sí, pero no es mía, es de mamá. Me mataría si ve que le he sacado su bebida de la despensa. –musita asustado. De tan solo pensar en su madre enojada hacía que sus vellos se le erizaban del puro espanto. Tragó saliva de los nervios.

– ¿Y tu papá? –requirió toda su actuación para que su voz sonase lo más aburrida posible y no impaciente, que es como se sentía realmente.

–Papá no suele beber, pero… –la voz de Naruto se dejó de escuchar.

Sakura sintió como la cama pegaba un ligero rebote. Ladeó su mirada a su costado para ver a Naruto parado a un lado de la cama, y de un segundo a otro, correr hacia la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Espera aquí! –alcanzó a decir el rubio antes de desaparecer por la puerta en dirección desconocida para la chica.

Dos minutos después -y sin haber despegado su vista de la puerta- se escuchó los potentes pasos de Naruto correr a toda velocidad en el pasillo, acercándose a la habitación. En un instante, apareció teatralmente frente a la puerta sosteniendo una botella grande y verde encima de su cabeza.

Sacando el pecho como un pavo, Naruto meneó la botella como si estuviese mostrando un trofeo, que hubiera ganado con mucho orgullo sino fuera por la sonrisita traviesa asomarse en su rostro.

–A papá no le gusta el _Fernet_ , y lo ha tenido guardado hace tiempo así que… –la sonrisa traviesa se hizo más grande, acercándose a la pelirosa. –No lo echará de menos. –dice sentándose a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Sakura compartió su mirada cómplice, observando la botella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Intentó por todos los medios para que Naruto no se diera cuenta de la culpa impregnar sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo y mente le gritaban lo mala amiga que estaba a punto de ser. No solo iba a utilizar a su amigo como un medio de información, sino que iba a emborracharlo para que él no recordara nada después, ya que estaba segura que cualquier secreto que revele del Uchiha lo iba a convertir en un traidor.

Sakura iba hacer que Naruto traicione a Sasuke sin saberlo.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago de la pelirosa al imaginar la cara de decepción de Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

No. Ella no iba a permitir que él saliera perjudicado de la situación. No tiene idea de cómo, pero haría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para ser ella la única responsable de cualquier catástrofe que surgiera -que estaba segura que estallaría muy pronto-.

.

.

.

–JAJAJAJAJA… –la risa arrastrada de Naruto era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Con las mejillas rojas y los ojos desenfocados, sostenía la botella a medio beber en una de sus agitadas manos.

A un lado de él, desparramada por toda la cama se encontraba Sakura, quien tenía escondido el rostro entre las almohadas y lo único que se podía percibir de ella era la convulsión descontrolada de sus hombros.

–Enton-Entonces… –Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tomarse un segundo para recuperarse de su desternillante risa, pero no lo consiguió. –Bah-JAJAJAJA. Di-Dilo de nuevo _Sahkura-shan_. –y siguió riéndose, encontrando graciosa su propia forma de hablar.

Sakura levantó el rostro completamente rojo y con rastros de saliva en su mentón agitada, al parecer, de tanto reírse con la cara cubierta.

– ¿Cómo s-se dice diarrea en africano? –siseó la pelirosa, comenzando a reírse de nuevo. Se mordió los labios para reprimir una sonora carcajada.

– ¿C-Cómo? –preguntó el rubio, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Era la razón de todo ese enjambre de risas y babeo por doquier.

– _Abunda la kaka._ –dijo soltando una enorme y muda carcajada, siendo incapaz de soltar un sonido.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO. –Naruto se retorcía en la cama afirmándose el estómago, sin poder contener la aguda risa mitad chillido y mitad grito. El rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo, estando a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva si no lograba controlar su risa estridente.

Sakura fue la primera en recuperar el aliento, dando bocanadas de aire soltando por momentos una que otra carcajada, pero ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, de esas que le hacían doler el estómago sin poder respirar. Como le estaba pasando al rubio en este momento.

–Naruto… –lo llamó agitando su brazo para que se calmara.

Naruto respiró con agitación, su pecho subía y bajaba visiblemente, pero al menos estaba recuperando la razón, luego de ese lapsus de risa incontrolable.

–Sakura, no más. –pidió el rubio refiriéndose al chiste que, si fuera en otro momento, no sería gracioso en absoluto pero como él estaba bastante tomado, cualquier cosa le parecía endemoniablemente graciosa si se lo contaban de la forma en que lo hace la pelirosa.

La respiración de Sakura ya estaba más acompasada, luego de que el par de tragos se le subiera a la cabeza, poco a poco la cordura tomaba posesión de su cuerpo logrando tranquilizarse y enfocarse lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Naruto había bebido casi la mitad de la botella él solo, lo que equivaldría como a diez largos tragos en comparación a los dos que ella bebió. Ella tenía la ventaja, por lo que era su oportunidad de comenzar con las interrogaciones, pero primero debía de hacer que todo se viera casual, como un juego.

Se le alumbró la ampolleta.

Acostada boca arriba, observó el perfil del rubio que estaba a su lado mirando el techo con la mirada perdida (borracha) en algún punto en el espacio.

–Naruto, ¿jugamos _Verdad o Reto_? –sugirió la pelirosa con una sonrisa. El rubio giró su mirada en ella con ese semblante alegre que lo caracterizaba.

–SIP. –asintió con entusiasmo. –Yo empiezo. ¿Verdad o reto? –

–Verdad. –

–De la escala del uno al diez ¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado de mí? –inquirió de manera socarrona, haciendo reír a la pelirosa.

–Eso es incalculable. –dice siguiéndole la corriente, soltando un suspiro sobreactuado haciendo alusión a una chica enamorada.

–Bueeena respuesta. –la felicita, haciendo un amago de un brindis con la botella antes de acercarlo a sus labios.

– ¿Verdad o reto? –preguntó esta vez la chica mirando al rubio con intensidad. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de beber su trago.

–Puesss ¡reto! –exclama con demasiada alegría que no llegó contagiar a la pelirosa.

Sakura hizo una mueca, pero se recuperó de inmediato para que Naruto no lo notara, aunque él pareciera estar pasado de copas a estas alturas.

–Emm… bebe tres sorbos sin respirar. –lo retó. Naruto no cuestionó lo absurdo de su reto he hizo lo pedido, dando largos tragos aguantando el sabor amargo pasar por su garganta.

–Ah…. –soltó un suspiro una vez que dejó la botella a su costado. – ¿Verdad o _retoh_? –la voz se le distorsionó levemente en la última palabra.

–Verdad. –contestó con rapidez, esperando con ansias su turno.

–Uh… –Naruto frunció el ceño pensativo, haciendo desesperar a la chica. – ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –susurró.

El tono meditabundo la tomó por sorpresa. Observó cómo sus ojos se oscurecían de a poco, perdiéndose en lo que parecía ser recuerdos cruzando por su mente.

–No. –responde sin dudar. Meditó unos segundos lo que iba a decirle, hasta que simplemente lo soltó. – ¿Tú sí? –preguntó con suavidad.

Una chica de tez pálida, de mirada blanquecina y cabello oscuro, cruzó por la mente de Sakura.

Naruto tardó en responder.

–No… –dice finalmente. –Nunca me he enamorado. –

A Sakura le dio la impresión de inseguridad plasmarse en su voz.

– ¿Verdad o reto? –siguió con el juego, sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

–Verdad. –contesta sin pensar.

Sakura vio la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar la plática que tanto había esperado.

– ¿Sabes si alguno de tus _amigos_ está metido en el narcotráfico? –inquirió dejando de lado el tono casual y sereno de antes.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! que va… –gorjea el rubio entre dientes, como si la pregunta fuera graciosa. Levantó la botella y la acercó a sus labios para darle otro largo trago.

Sakura esperó a que líquido fuera tragado para seguir con otra pregunta.

– ¿Alguno de tus _amigos_ tiene contacto con delincuentes? –en esta ocasión, nota como la sonrisa del rubio vacila por un segundo, volteando su vista hacia otra dirección que no sea en ella.

–Sasuke se enojará si te lo digo… –dice en un quejido arrastrado, pero fue suficiente para que la pelirosa entendiera lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Él se junta con delincuentes? –su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, esperando una respuesta a su inquietud.

–Bueno… –balbuceó sopesando la pregunta. –No exactamente, pero se podría decir que sí. –contesta no muy seguro de lo que decía.

– ¿Cómo que exactamente? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sin comprender del todo.

Naruto hizo una mueca despectiva, bajando su vista hacia la botella en su mano. La mueca se pronunció más cuando removió el contenido, pensando la mejor forma de explicarse.

–Los padres de Sasuke ganan mucho dinero en su empresa, o algo así trabajan. –su voz se escuchó menos arrastrada que antes, pero aún se podía notar un siseo botar en cada palabra entre sus dientes, evidenciado su ebriedad. –Así que de vez en cuando al cerrar un trato con una empresa importante, sus padres organizan una fiesta de ricos con gente rica y blah blah blah… –dice con aburrimiento, rodando los ojos.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que trate con delincuentes? –sigue sin entender a lo que iba el rubio. Aunque en el fondo estaba ligeramente sorprendida.

Sabía que la familia de Sasuke era adinerada, pero no sabía cuánto hasta que Naruto mencionó las fiestas de ricos. Frunció el ceño imaginándose a Sasuke caminar y moverse entre la multitud de ricachones con ese aire petulante que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, era tan raro pensar en él actuando de esa manera, siempre lo había visto como un patán aburrido sin gracia alguna, que le gustaba meterse con ella y patalear cuando no lo toman en cuenta, o cualquier estupidez que signifique comportarse como un idiota. Por ello, no podía imaginar verlo como alguien de clase alta, refinado y cuidadoso con sus modales, es…

Raro, muy raro.

–La familia de Sasuke querían que él se relacionara con ese mundo, ya que él en un futuro manejará la empresa junto a Itachi. Así que sus padres pensaron cambiarlo a una escuela más prestigiosa. ¡Ja! –suelta una carcajada rememorando algo. –Hubieras visto el berrinche que hizo cuando lo supo, ¡Dijo que preferiría perder contra Itachi antes de alejarse de _nosotros_! –exclamó con júbilo, como si la tan sola idea fuera risible.

–Ah ¿sí? –inquiere nuevamente, pensando que había malinterpretado las palabras del rubio. El _nosotros_ no debía de estar, a lo mejor fue un acto de reflejo del rubio o la borrachera que estaba comenzando a pasarle la cuenta.

–Ajá. –asiente Naruto, dando un sorbo rápido para seguir con la historia. –Él dijo: _"Hm, prefiero darle mi puesto a Itachi antes de irme de la escuela, hm."_ –imitó con voz de ultratumba, haciendo una muy buena referencia de Sasuke.

Sakura soltó una risilla ante su ocurrencia, aunque muy bien acertada. Como había pensado, el _nosotros_ no estaba dentro de la frase, era solo divagaciones de Naruto.

–Entonces, convenció a sus padres de quedarse en la escuela con una condición. –Hizo una pausa para elevar su dedo índice. –Él tendría que amistarse con los hijos de los empresarios con quienes trabajaba sus padres. Ya sabes, como una estrategia de negocios o algo así… –dice con un movimiento de su mano, bajándole el perfil a lo dicho.

–Y esos amigos… –Sakura recordó el relato de Suigetsu: Él organizaba fiestas exclusivas a los niños ricos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con su mesada. ¿Fue así que conoció Sasuke a Suigetsu?

Lo que Naruto dijo después, solo terminó por confirmar su teoría.

–Ah sí. Esos _amigos_ … –hizo énfasis a la palabra como si le diera repelús. –Sasuke se hizo muy popular entre ellos con rapidez, pero eso es solo por conveniencia, pura fachada. –lo escuchó criticar con una muy pronunciada mueca molesta. –Los padres de Sasuke fueron muy listos con sus negocios, así que te imaginarás que todos esos mequetrefes querían ser su amigo, ¡bah! –refunfuña marcando aún más su mueca, como si fuera posible. –Como si lo conocieran, ¡Sasuke no le agradaba a ninguno! –aseguró el chico, girando su vista hacia la pelirosa con ojos enojados. –Pero bueno, Sasuke comenzó a frecuentar a sus aburridas fiestas y unos de sus _amigos_ conocía a Suigetsu. –hizo otro énfasis a la palabra con molestia, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de la pelirosa.

Naruto había mencionado a Suigetsu, eso quería decir que _sí_ lo conocía.

Abrió su boca sorprendida por esta nueva declaración,

–Tú conoces a Suigetsu… –musitó sin poder creerlo. – ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? Él nunca te mencionó… –comenzó a divagar la pelirosa, sentándose de sopetón en la cama viendo la mirada cansina en los ojos del blondo.

–Eso es porque no lo conozco. –dice rascándose la barbilla con un dedo. –Solo sé de él por lo que me cuenta el Teme, ¡Ni si quiera lo conocí cuando estuvo en la _fiesta_! –exclamó dando un sorbo más a su bebida, sin ser consciente de la mirada ensanchada de la pelirosa ni como su respiración se atascó en su garganta.

– ¡Lo sabías! –chilló con la boca abierta, levantándose por completo de la cama. – ¡Sabías lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta y no dijiste nada! –espetó con el enojo pintando su semblante.

–Seh… –reconoció Naruto mirando distraídamente la etiqueta de la botella, ignorando el aura iracunda que empezaba a formarse alrededor de la pelirosa. –El Teme me hizo prometer no decírselo a nadie. –manifestó el muchacho, sentándose con pereza a orillas de la cama.

– ¡Ino estuvo castigada por un mes! Sin salidas ni visitas de Sai. Trabajó todo ese mes de reponedora en una tienda de juguetes para pagarle a su tío los destrozos que no pudimos arreglar. –siguió increpando con furia, provocando que una vena se inflamara en su frente.

Naruto, borracho como estaba, era ajeno a cualquier cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, enfocándose únicamente en mirar embobado el contenido de la botella que ya se acercaba a su final.

En un arrebato de furia, Sakura le arrebató la botella de un tirón. Levantó su brazo impidiendo que el rubio intentara quitársela.

– ¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo! –se quejó. Se acercó a ella para quitarle su tan preciado licor, pero Sakura lo esquivaba a cada movimiento que hacía.

– ¿Lo quieres? –inquirió, meneando la botella a su dirección. –Entonces siéntate. –le ordenó, viendo como el rubio se hundía entre sus hombros rendido, y se sentaba nuevamente en la cama. –Vas a responder a mis preguntas con mucha seriedad y honestidad, ¿entendiste? –decretó con enojo.

No, enojada es decir poco.

–Bieeeen. –contesta sin ánimos, fijando su vista en la botella.

– ¿Qué más sabes de esa fiesta? –preguntó. Observó cómo las cejas de Naruto se juntaban de forma pensativa, casi podía ver como ordenaba sus ideas.

–Ehh… no mucho, realmente. –se rascó la nuca, tratando de recordar lo sucedido en aquella noche. –Recuerdo que Sasuke perdió su teléfono y que estaba hecho una fiera al ver que habían llamado a Suigetsu. –Sakura frunció el ceño ante eso, comenzando a atar cabos. –También recuerdo que todos estaban muy ebrios y hacían estupideces. Cantamos, bailamos, bebimos y follamos jaja… –canturreó divertido.

– ¿Cómo que _follamos_? –preguntó asustada. ¿A caso Naruto sabía que ella y Sasuke…?

– ¡Shikamaru y Temari! –exclamó con los brazos abiertos como si fuera obvio. –Se encerraron en el baño toda la noche… –aseveró agitando su cabeza. –Tuve que orinar en una maceta… –murmuró bajito.

Sakura ignoró eso último.

– ¿Qué hizo Sasuke durante toda la noche? –apretó su mandíbula al ver el largo bostezo que dio el rubio, impidiendo que contestara.

–Hum… –se talló un ojo con cansancio. –Después de que la gente comenzara a llegar, lo perdí de vista, creo… –dice ahogando un segundo bostezo. –Creo que lo vi hablando con Juugo, uno de sus amigos ricos. –confiesa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa en preguntar. Luego piensa en que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para olvidar esta conversación al día siguiente, pero por si las dudas, era mejor asegurarse.

–Toma. –dice entregándole la botella. Vio como los ojos del rubio brillaron, olvidándose por completo de su cansancio. –Dime, Naruto. ¿No viste a Sasuke por casualidad, hablando con una chica? –

Naruto tardó unos segundos en responder. Había llevado un gran trago a su boca, impidiendo seguir hablando.

– ¡Qué más quisiera! Pero Sasuke no deja que ningún desconocido se le acerque. Ya sabes como es. –menciona esto último señalándola con la cabeza.

Sakura se quedó un largo rato observándolo con intensidad.

– ¿Estás seguro, Naruto? –volvió a preguntar.

–Eso creo. Sino sería un pésimo amigo. Jaja… –rio, dando el último trago a su botella.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo equivocado que estaba su amigo. Sasuke sí había estado con alguien esa noche, y esa persona era ella. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Naruto llegara a enterarse lo que sucedió entre sus dos mejores amigos, y más siendo Sasuke el tipo que le gusta andar drogando a muchachas para _beneficiarse_ de ellas.

Hizo una mueca de pesar.

No se lo creía ni ella misma. La historia de Suigetsu le hacía lógica hasta que caía en cuenta en la personalidad del Uchiha y, si fuera poco, Naruto pensaba exactamente lo mismo. ¿Sasuke liándose a una chica? Ni él lo creía, y eso que lo conocía mejor que a nadie. Pero la fotografía de ellos dos besuqueándose en una oscura habitación demostraba lo contrario.

¿Qué pasó _realmente_ entre ellos dos?

Para saber la respuesta de aquello, bastaba con obtener el video.

–Naruto. – lo llamó. El chico levantó su mirada de la botella vacía a su rostro decidido. – ¿Tú sabes si Sasuke tiene recuerdos de la fiesta? Fotografías, algún registro… – dejó la frase al aire para que el rubio entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

– ¿Fotos? – cuestionó el chico, dejando caer la botella al suelo con una sonrisa triste. Si tan solo tuviera más licor… – No lo sé. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle. –dijo con voz ronca, comenzando a extrañar el sabor del _Fernet_.

– ¿Sabes si tiene álbumes? ¿Alguna caja u objeto que te parezca sospechoso? –indagó la chica, rogando por una afirmación que la ayudase por dónde empezar a investigar.

–Nop. –dijo el rubio con seguridad. Pero luego, un destello cruzó por sus ojos azules. –Aunque, pensándolo bien. Sasuke no me deja acercarme a su computadora, es la única cosa de su habitación que no me permite tocar. –indicó el muchacho, ladeando su cabeza pensativo.

Sakura posa sus dedos bajo el mentón con la misma mirada inquisidora de Naruto.

Si lo pensaba con claridad, podía notar que algunos hechos y comportamientos del pelinegro lo hacían con la intencionalidad de esconder algo…

Sasuke no dejó que Naruto conociera a Suigetsu por un motivo, tampoco quiso que Naruto supiera lo que estuvieron hablando por teléfono en el hospital, y ahora no dejaba que Naruto viera su computadora.

Todo de alguna manera, estaba conectado y tenía la corazonada de que él tenía el video en su computadora. No era algo muy seguro, pero ya tenía por dónde empezar a buscar.

Ahora el único problema era como adentrarse a la casa de Sasuke, evadiendo no solo a él sino que también a toda su familia. Debía de idear un plan que le permitiese pasar desapercibida lo suficiente para que nadie sospechase de su presencia o de lo que iba a estar a punto de hacer.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Observó a Naruto como cabeceaba a un lado, cansado de tanto beber. Era su última oportunidad de seguir indagando sobre la vida de Sasuke antes de que el rubio se durmiera.

– ¿Sabes si sus padres pasan mucho tiempo en casa? –pregunta la pelirosa. Naruto la miró de soslayo, con la vista adormecida y cansada, haciendo una mueca pensativa hacia su duda.

–La madre de Sasuke es la que suele estar más tiempo en casa y su padre no llega hasta la noche. –dice con la voz pastosa. Bajó la mirada hacia la botella vacía. –Debería ir a ver si papá tiene otro _Fernet_ … –musita con la tentación brillándole en los ojos.

–Naruto, concéntrate. –lo reprende Sakura tomándolo por los hombros y hacer que su atención se enfocase en ella y no en la bebida. –Necesito que me digas sus horarios. Que días salen, sus horas de llegada… –cuestionó la chica.

–Oh… no lo sé. –dice con lentitud, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarles. –Pero lo que sí sé es que… –suelta un gran bostezo, estirando sus brazos para atrás. –Hmm… sus padres no están ahora. –confiesa.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos en reconocimiento.

– ¿Cómo que no están? Explícate. –demandó la chica, viendo como el rubio gateaba hacia atrás y se acurrucaba entre las mantas. – ¡No te duermas aún! –le reprochó zarandeando sus brazos.

– ¡Aich! No molestes. –le gruñe volviendo a acomodarse en su cama. –De todos modos ya deberías saberlo, ya sabes por tu madre… –comentó, dejando a la pelirosa confundida.

– ¿Cómo que mi madre? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó antes de que Naruto cerrara los ojos.

Una alarma sonó en su cabeza, avisándole que algo no andaba bien. ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre con los Uchiha's?

Las palabras de Naruto a continuación, la dejaron impávida cortándole la respiración como si le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago.

–Se fue con ellos a Seúl. –dijo cerrando los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

Sakura se congeló.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_._

* * *

 _._

 _Tragó saliva con dificultad._

 _Con las luces apagadas, Sakura se encontraba dentro de la cocina tan quieta como una estatua, con la mirada fija en la puerta que daba hacia el corredor, sin moverse._

 _La lluvia chocaba contra las ventanas ruidosamente, mientras que de vez en cuando se escuchaba truenos, dando a entender que caerían rayos en cualquier momento._

 _A pesar de la escasa luz, tenía una excelente vista como para reconocer las figuras de los objetos a su alrededor._

 _Corrió su mirada unos segundos a su derecha y volvió sus ojos a su posición inicial. Justo en ese lado había otra puerta, pero esa daba al comedor y lo que estaba vigilando estaba en el segundo piso. Aunque desde la puerta de la cocina no podía ver las escaleras,_ _ **él**_ _tendría solo dos opciones que podría identificarlo: Irse al otro lado del pasillo que lo dirigiría al patio de la casa o seguir recto hasta cruzar la cocina. La primera opción sería lo ideal, ya que significaba que se había ido gracias el chirrido de la bisagra oxidada al abrirse la puerta. Y la segunda opción…_

 _Colocó su cuerpo en guardia, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas levemente, sus brazos en alto, lista para cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Esperaba que hubiera tomado la primera opción porque así no tendría que enfrentarse a él, y si bien en otro tiempo esta idea no le hubiera desagradado del todo, hoy sería una tortura con tan solo verlo._

 _Y lo vio._

 _Una sombra pasó velozmente por el corredor justo frente a la puerta de la cocina, y por la dirección en la que corrió, le dio a entender que estaba en el comedor. Esto significaba que podría aparecer por la puerta derecha, la que estaba a su costado. No obstante también podría retractarse y entrar por donde había pasado con anterioridad._

 _Apretó los labios en frustración. Tener que estar atenta en ambas direcciones no le hacia ninguna gracia._

 _El primer rayo tronó en el cielo, alumbrando la estancia por un instante._

 _Aprovechó ese momento para mirar la puerta de la cocina por si veía nuevamente otra sombra, pero no alcanzó a vislumbrar nada._

 _Movió su cuerpo levemente hacia la derecha, de modo en el que pudiera vigilar ambas puertas._

 _Volvió a tragar saliva, raspando su garganta seca. Debía de tranquilizarse y tomar el control del asunto, sino podría tomar ventaja sobre ella. Ser inteligente y astuta ante cualquier circunstancia._

 _Sin embargo, sus puños temblaban de pavor y su respiración era irregular. Decir que estaba asustada era poco, no esperaba que él hiciese algo así. Después de todo este tiempo él jamás había hecho algo como aquello, es decir, nunca se imaginó que fuera tan drástico como para…_

 _¡ZAS!_

 _Un ruido se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo, como un golpe seco contra la puerta de entrada._

 _Sakura frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿había corrido hacia la entrada?_

 _Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la puerta derecha que daba al comedor, ya que desde allí podía seguir viendo el largo del pasillo. Pero la oscuridad no la dejaba ver más allá a pesar de su buena vista. No podía estar segura si estaba allí, para eso tendría que salir de la cocina._

 _Reflexionó un segundo al respecto._

 _Tenía dos ideas: la primera era que había pasado de largo del comedor y se había ido directo a la entrada de la casa e irse, de ahí el sonido. Segundo, él podría haber hecho el sonido contra la puerta para llamar su atención, como una trampa para obligarla salir de la cocina, ya que al tener la oscuridad como obstáculo, le es difícil inspeccionar más allá del pasillo y ver si sigue ahí._

 _¿Qué hacer?_

 _Podría salir y tomar el riesgo, o quedarse allí en guardia hasta ver u escuchar otro ruido en los próximos minutos._

 _Lo más razonable sería tomar la segunda opción. Esperar a que dé un paso en falso y descubrir en que parte de la casa se encuentra. Pero por otro lado, si en verdad se fue, lo mejor sería averiguarlo y salir de donde está a pesar del riesgo que corre._

 _Pero… ¿a qué riesgo específicamente? ¿Qué podría llegar a hacerle si la alcanza?_

 _Un escalofrío le cruzó la espina dorsal al imaginar las posibilidades. Por algo él estaba aquí ¿no?_

 _No._

 _Ella tenía y debía de ser valiente, no por nada se ha entrenado por años en las artes marciales. Quizás él sabría pelear, pero ella conocía todas las técnicas de combate para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Es_ _ **él**_ _quien debería estar huyendo de miedo, no ella._

 _Y con eso en mente, Sakura inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y dio un par de pasos cautelosos hacia la puerta derecha._

 _Levantó una de sus manos tanteando el marco de la puerta. Se acercó un poco más al comedor, dejando la espalda apoyada contra el marco, mirando dubitativa la oscuridad del pasillo._

 _Inhaló una vez más antes de salir definitivamente de la cocina y caminar con lentitud, sin hacer rechinar el piso de madera para no llamar la atención. Cuidadosa en donde pisaba, Sakura rodeó la mesa y sillas que le estorban en el camino, hasta llegar al límite del comedor y el pasillo. Desde ese ángulo podía ver la entrada y, al parecer, no había rastros de_ _ **él**_ _._

 _Siguió con sus pasos suaves y lentos. A estas alturas ya estaba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de la casa. Una vez llegado a su destino, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con pestillo y fue, que al fin, pudo soltar una gran bocanada de aire por toda la tensión acumulada._

 _Se había ido._

 _Un segundo rayo se escuchó por todo el lugar._

 _Observó por la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, algún indicio de su presencia. Pero todo indicaba que por allí no había nadie._

 _No obstante, sus pies desnudos chocaron contra algo que había en el suelo. Bajó la mirada y algo captó su atención; en el suelo justo a sus pies se encontraba un objeto, pero no podía identificarlo. Sin embargo le parecía extrañamente familiar._

 _Se agachó lo suficiente para recoger aquel objeto: era uno de los adornos de su madre. Lo reconocía, sabía que había solo dos en toda la casa, una estaba en la habitación de su madre y el otro…_

 _El otro estaba en la mesa de rimo del pasillo._

 _Su mente hizo la conexión y de inmediato entendió el error que había cometido. Tardó unos segundos, pero al hacerlo se le dificultó la respiración al comprender que él realmente no se había ido._

 _Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su nuca, pero no era por ir descalza o sentir el ambiente helado. Ese sentimiento peculiar ya lo había sentido antes: era una alerta. Son sus sentidos avisándole que_ _ **él**_ _estaba cerca, que la había encontrado._

 _Y lo pudo sentir, al fin justo detrás de ella._

 _El adorno se le escurrió entre sus dedos, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo._

 _Cerró sus manos haciéndolas puños en un intento de controlar sus temblores y de evitar entrar en pánico. Giró su cuerpo con precaución mirando el pasillo, pero estaba tan oscuro que le era difícil saber si estaba allí, y para ser sincera tampoco quería saberlo._

 _Sin dejar de observar el pasillo, Sakura tanteó la puerta detrás suya en busca del pomo. Pero en el segundo en el que lo encontró, fue que lo interceptó en la oscuridad._

 _Era apenas el contorno de una figura, pero logró reconocerlo por la singular forma puntiaguda de su cabello. Oscuro como estaba, alcanzó a distinguir su presencia caminando hacia ella._

 _El corazón se le subió hasta la garganta._

 _Haciendo uso de su fuerza, giró el pomo de la puerta para escapar por la torrencial lluvia, sin embargo el pomo no cedía. Claro, le había puesto pestillo al pensar erróneamente que él se había ido._

 _Apretó sus labios para sellar un gritillo de puro espanto al visualizar aún más su figura cerca de ella. Ante su evidente desespero, no le quedó otra que darse la vuelta y en un santiamén desencajó el pestillo y abrió rápidamente la puerta._

 _Salió como alma que lleva el diablo por el jardín de su casa mojándose por la lluvia, pero no se detuvo ni a pensar en el frío que hacía o el chapoteó del barro en sus pies desnudos. Ella solo corría hasta doblar a la esquina de su casa sin rumbo específico, solo con la idea de huir de él y que jamás la encontrara._

 _Porque sí, a pesar de su inteligencia y su astucia en resolver problemas, su fuerza para enfrentarlos y la valentía que nacía de ella a la hora de pelear con todo lo que tenía: simplemente se evaporaba por los aires cuando se trataba de_ _ **él**_ _._

 _Sakura se volvía una completa cobarde._

 _Lo sabía, y entendía que lo que hacía estaba mal._

 _Era su casa, con un demonio. ¡Ella debería de estar ahuyentándolo por invadir su propiedad! ¡No huir como una gallina! Sin embargo, ahí estaba: huyendo de él._

 _Poco a poco Sakura fue bajando la velocidad hasta quedar parada bajo la lluvia. Embutida en sus pensamientos desesperados en busca de una solución._

 _Apretó los puños con desasosiego y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior del mismo modo. Tenía claro que huir no resolvería nada y que tarde o temprano debía de enfrentarlo, no podía seguir jugando al gato y al ratón como si todo esto fuera una cacería. Tal vez para él lo era, no lo sabía y nunca lo entenderá porque le faltaban las malditas agallas para pararse frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos y exigirle explicaciones… como lo hizo aquella vez._

 _¿Y qué resultado obtuvo?_

 _Que se descontrolara y le diera una brutal (y bien merecida, por cierto) golpiza en todo su rostro._

– _Mierda. –maldijo por lo bajo, frotando su rostro con ambas manos. La lluvia caía tempestuosa por toda la calle mojándola de pies a cabeza, con los horribles sonidos de los rayos por sobre su cabeza._

 _A lo mejor fue el tronar del cielo o el estrépito de la lluvia que evitó poder escuchar, quizás el escalofrío que sintió la confundió con las frías gotas cayendo por su cuerpo. Es posible que fueran las circunstancias en las que estaba, además de su mente confundida, que no sintió ni avecinó su presencia justo detrás de ella. Pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Sakura giró hacia atrás lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver una sombra a escasos palmos de distancia, antes de arrojarla al suelo con violencia. El aire se le cortó por el impacto y hubiera sentido dolor por el golpe en su cabeza, sino tuviera a_ _ **él**_ _encima de ella._

 _Como pudo, intentó empujarlo, arañarlo y hasta lanzar golpeas a diestro y siniestro, invadida por el pánico y el terror de verse acorralada. Los gritos histéricos no se hicieron esperar, llenos de miedo y rabia a la vez, con el anhelo de huir y refugiarse, las ganas de hacerle daño de hacerlo sentir de la misma manera que ella._

 _Sin embargo, toda esa rabia venenosa se esfumó una vez que él logró sujetar sus muñecas. Fue cuando su miedo pudo más con ella, paralizándola por completo. Con los brazos arriba de su cabeza dejando su torso desprotegido, Sakura se dio cuenta que no lo había mirado al rostro en ningún momento. Luego, entendió por qué no lo había hecho._

 _Un jadeo tembloroso del puro horror salió de sus labios al observar al hombre que la tenía prisionera, su figura oscura y tenebrosa se dibujaba como una sombra en la penumbra del cielo. La lluvia y el sonido de los truenos solo lo hacían ver más tétrico, pero eso no fue nada en comparación a lo que estaba a punto de ver._

 _Otro rayo iluminó el cielo y con él, la silueta de Sasuke. Fue tan solo unos segundos, pero Sakura pudo ver claramente su rostro desfigurado por el enfado con el cabello mojado cubriéndole parte de su rostro. Pero lo que más le impactó y que hizo que la última pizca de valentía que le quedaba se esfumara del cuerpo, fue ver esos penetrantes ojos negros fijos en ella con una expresión que se asemejaba más a un depredador que a una persona._

 _Y ella era la presa._

– _¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –gritó fuera de sí._

 _Se removió desesperada debajo de él, agitando sus piernas hacia todos lados en un intento de sacarlo de encima, pero él tenía la ventaja de tenerla incapacitada de los brazos, por lo que no podía hacer mucho en esa posición._

– _¡Suéltame, con un demonio! ¡SUÉLTAME! –exclamó furibunda, raspando su garganta por los incesantes gritos coléricos que manifestaba._

– _¡BASTA! –rugió el pelinegro._

 _Era la primera vez que él decía algo, y fue tan de repente y sorpresivo que la hizo callar de la impresión. Sin embargo, su pulso seguía acelerado y no podía dejar de temblar como gelatina ante sus densos ojos. La respiración salía dificultosa entre sus labios, y pestañaba a cada momento a causa de la lluvia, pero aun así no dejaba de estar atenta a sus movimientos, esperando en cualquier momento un posible ataque._

 _Pero él no dijo otra palabra más y no hizo movimiento alguno._

– _P-Por favor…–un susurró tembloroso salió de los labios de la pelirosa. –Por favor, suéltame…–pidió con la voz agobiada._

 _Pero Sasuke parecía no escucharla, o al menos eso creía hasta que al fin lo vio abrir la boca._

– _Lo haré. –dijo esta vez en un tono más neutro. –Pero con una condición. –los ojos de Sasuke chocaron con los suyos._

 _Sakura consideró la posibilidad de seguir pataleando hasta liberarse, pero por la forma y la fuerza en que la tenía sujeta, estaba segura que no saldría bien parada de la situación. Así que por el momento dejó que el silencio hablara por ella, dando a entender que estaba escuchando. Si sus condiciones no le "agradaban" (por decirlo de alguna manera) lucharía por escapar sin importar las consecuencias. Una que otra herida no es nada si con eso salvar guara su dignidad y su vida._

– _Deja de ser una histérica. –decretó de forma despectiva, como si le estuviera reprochando a una niña de su mal comportamiento._

 _La furia la invadió de pronto, indignada de su desfachatez de reprenderla como si fuese una niña y no a una chica a quien, por cierto, había sido acechada, espiada, observada, invadida en su propia casa como si fuese un vil ladrón y lanzada al suelo para luego ser inmovilizada de brazos._

– _¿Histérica? ¿HISTÉRICA? –poco a poco fue elevando su voz hasta ser un grito de pura ira. Sus ojos llamearon, retomando la valentía y el coraje que había perdido. – ¿ME LLAMAS HISTÉRICA? ¡TE METISTE EN MI CASA! –bramó. Tensó sus puños aun encima de su cabeza, pensando mil y un maneras de hacerle daño._

– _¡Si quieres que te suelte tendrás que dejar de actuar como una! –exclamó él también. Y en un arrebato soltó las muñecas de la pelirosa para tomarla de los hombros y la estamparla con fuerza contra el suelo._

 _Un intenso dolor la embargó desde la base de su nuca, y se esparció por toda la cabeza. El golpe la había azotado con demasiada fuerza contra el firmamento, causando que le palpitaran las sienes y soltara un jadeo ahogado. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente para acostumbrarse al dolor infringido._

 _Al abrirlos su vista estaba algo borrosa, quizás por el golpe o por las gotas de lluvia que le llegaban a los ojos, sin embargo cuando otro rayo aclaró el cielo y observó el rostro de Sasuke, pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de preocupación surcando sus ojos a pesar de su expresión furibunda. Frunció el ceño ante esa conjetura tan extraña, pero no pudo seguir procesando ya que el dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida que pestañaba._

– _Sakura. –escuchó que la llamaba, pero su voz se oía lejana._

 _Sin pretenderlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Sintió como él dejaba de hacer presión en sus hombros para sacudirlos._

– _Sakura. –volvió a llamarla, observó que decía algo más pero ya no era capaz de escucharlo. En ese instante en lo único en que podía pensar era en levantarse y correr, correr y seguir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Comenzó a perder la fuerza de su cuerpo hasta ver solo un manchón oscuro encima de ella._

 _Pestañó perezosamente con la vista perdida en lo que podía ver el perfil de un rostro mojado por la lluvia, y tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, solo agarrada por unos firmes brazos alrededor de sus hombros y piernas._

 _Luego, simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose ir._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los papeles volaban a su alrededor.

La pelirosa estaba sentada en el suelo con miles de cartas de correspondencia abiertos y arrugados esparcidos entre sus piernas. Tomó uno de los tantos papeles que estaban dentro de la cajonera y lo estiró para leerlo más claramente, pero decía exactamente lo mismo que en las demás.

 _Estimada Sra. Haruno,_

 _Mediante este presente le informamos que su finiquito ha sido enviado a su correspondiente Banco afiliado, según el Art. 1899 de la garantía estatal de trabajadores, el monto de este mes es un equivalente a 650.000 mil yenes en bruto._

 _Se despide cordialmente,_

 _Uchiha's Company._

Dejó caer con lentitud la carta junto a las otras.

Cuando escuchó la declaración de Naruto, fue como si la hubiesen apaleado en el estómago, sin dejarla respirar. Pero cayó en cuenta de que, borracho como estaba, Naruto pudo haber malinterpretado o hasta inventado esa tamaña estupidez.

Pero no lo era.

Ella nunca le mencionó que su madre no estaba en el país, así que él no tenía como saber eso a menos que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras. No era por tacharlo de mentiroso, es solo que es difícil de creer que su madre estaba involucrada con la familia Uchiha.

Así que una vez que Naruto se hubiera dormido, se fue de inmediato a su casa con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. Era muy entrada a la noche cuando ingresó a su hogar, pero no tenía sueño y no creía poder pegar un ojo, así que apenas ingresó a su casa fue a la habitación de su madre a revisar entre sus cosas algún indicio de los Uchiha's.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó encontrar esos papeles.

Había abierto el cajón de la mesita de noche de su madre y encontró entre las cuentas de la casa, cartas que ya habían sido abiertas, pulcramente guardadas por orden de fecha justo debajo de otros papeles.

La última carta estaba fechada desde hace más de seis años atrás.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con fuerza al entender lo que esto significaba.

Hace más de seis años, su padre las abandonó a su suerte. Tenía once años cuando sucedió, sabía que su madre buscó empleo en una empresa comercial y desde ahí no ha parado de trabajar todos los días.

Tantos años trabajó para los Uchiha's y jamás le había dicho nada, ella tampoco sospechó nada. ¿Y cómo iba hacerlo? ¿Cómo se supone que podía prever algo así? ¿Por qué ocultar la verdad de su trabajo? ¿A qué le temía?

Recordó el día en que se despidió de ella en el aeropuerto. Su madre no quiso que se quedara más tiempo de lo esperado, de hecho, actuó de manera extraña y hasta nerviosa cuando le demostró interés por conocer a su jefe.

Ella no quería que lo conociera, porque se enteraría de la verdad.

Ahora lo sabe.

Guardó los papeles tal cual las encontró en el cajón de la mesita de noche, se levantó del suelo y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Soltó un hondo suspiro cansado. El día entero había sido largo y estresante, demasiadas revelaciones y sumando más problemas de las que tenía.

Se dirigió a su habitación arrastrando los pies. Una vez adentro se sentó en la cama y observó el reloj que estaba encima de su mesita de noche.

 _01:42 A.M_

Resopló con disgusto. Faltaban pocas horas para levantarse e ir a la escuela. Luego recordó lo que había hablado con las chicas esa tarde, que por ese día, podía faltar a clases después de todos los acontecimientos que sufrió a causa de Sasuke y Suigetsu. Además era viernes, lo que significa que tendría un fin de semana más largo y podía darse el lujo de descansar todo lo que quisiera.

Se lo merecía.

Así que sin más, Sakura se acostó entre sus mantas y dejó que el sueño la venciera.

.

.

.

 _¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

Golpeó con el costado de su mano contra la puerta.

 _¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

–I-Ino-chan, creo que es mejor irnos… –musitó Hinata a su lado, visiblemente nerviosa.

Ino y Hinata habían salido de clases más temprano, ya que el profesor que les tocaba en el último bloque, no se presentó. Así que en vez de irse a sus hogares como lo hacían todos sus compañeros, decidieron ir a la casa de la pelirosa para saber cómo le había ido con Naruto, si es que pudo conseguir o no información acerca de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, llevaban un buen rato esperando en el pórtico de su casa y Sakura no aparecía.

– ¡Vamos frentona! ¡Sé que estás ahí! –gritó Ino, volviendo a aporrear contra la puerta.

–A lo m-mejor no está en casa. –comentó la ojiblanca hacia la rubia.

La impaciencia y el enojo eran visibles en Ino, quien parecía que en cualquier momento echaría humo por las orejas. Hinata podía oír los gruñidos que emitía la chica, frustrada de tanto esperar a la pelirosa.

– ¡Sí está! ¡Puedo escuchar la televisión encendida! –espetó colocando su cabeza contra la puerta para distinguir las voces que se escuchaba de fondo. Se alejó de la puerta para seguir con los golpes y griterío cuando, de repente la puerta se abrió. – ¡Abre la maldi…! –cortó de golpe al ver a la pelirosa parada frente suya.

Sakura tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada, estaba vestida con ropa deportiva y sudaba en exceso. Llevaba los audífonos a todo volumen colgados en su cuello y las miraba a ambas con extrañeza, sin entender el escándalo de Ino.

–Hola, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la pelirosa, observando la molestia de Ino con una ceja alzada.

Ino inhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de soltar su enojo contra la chica.

– ¡Llevamos más de quince minutos afuera! –exclamó viendo a la pelirosa con furia.

–Oh, lo siento. –se disculpa elevando un hombro restándole importancia. –No las esperaba tan temprano. –dice haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Hinata se adelantó, interrumpiendo la disputa que la rubia estaba a punto de hacer.

–C-Cancelaron la última clase. –le informa mientras se adentraba a la vivienda, dejando a la rubia atrás con la boca abierta. – ¿Estuviste haciendo ejercicio? –pregunta al ver el atuendo deportivo que llevaba.

–Sí… –responde. Llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su reproductor para apagar la música. –Como estaba escuchando música muy fuerte, no las oí. –explicó.

– ¿Cómo están t-tus manos? –preguntó observando sus manos vendadas.

–Me duelen un poco, pero trato de no usar mucha fuerza y entrenar solo con las piernas. –explica, mirando sus propias manos.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la sala de estar con Ino detrás de ellas, refunfuñando acerca de la mala educación de la pelirosa.

– ¿Tienen hambre? No han almorzado supongo. –inquiere Sakura apagando la televisión.

–Si. –contesta Ino uniéndose a la conversación. – ¿Ya cocinaste? Espero que no… –susurró lo último para que la pelirosa no la escuchara, y es que ella no es muy buena cocinera que digamos.

–No tuve tiempo. –contesta ajena del comentario de la rubia. Se paró con la espalda recta y comenzó a estirar sus brazos uno por uno, destensando sus músculos agarrotados.

–Puedo cocinar, mientras t-te das un baño. –sugiere Hinata, viendo como Sakura hacia una mueca adolorida al mover sus brazos.

– ¡Apoyo la idea! –exclamó Ino levantando una mano, a favor de la excelente capacidad culinaria de la ojiblanca. –Vamos a la cocina. Te echaré una mano. –ofrece con una sonrisa, evidenciado su cambio de ánimo.

–Bien. –asiente la pelirosa, caminando hacia el baño.

Minutos más tarde, Sakura ya había salido de la ducha y en ese momento estaba terminando de vestirse. Una simple pollera blanca de manga corta con unos jean ajustados bastaba para estar cómoda.

Al bajar las escaleras sintió el delicioso olor a comida inundar desde la cocina en donde estaban las chicas. Se encaminó hasta allí, vio a Hinata sirviendo lo que parecía ser estofado en un bol y pasárselo a una muy feliz Ino quien lo dejó en la encimera junta a otros dos bol.

–Eso huele muy bien. –dice la pelirosa haciendo que la chicas notaran su presencia. Se acercó a un lado de Hinata para ver el contenido en la olla, efectivamente, era estofado. Se le hizo agua la boca.

–Y sabe muy bien. –habló Ino con un bol en su mano y con la otra sostenía una cuchara dándole un bocado al estofado.

–G-Gracias. –contesta la ojiblnaca con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Cada una tomó su respectivo plato y se dirigieron al comedor para comenzar a comer con tranquilidad.

–Entonces… –dice Ino, llamando la atención. – ¿Qué sucedió con Naruto? Hoy no se presentó a clases. –inquirió, observando como la pelirosa terminaba de masticar.

–No me sorprende. –dice con un gesto despectivo, recordando la borrachera que se dio anoche.

Borrachera que ella incitó.

–Pues… –se removió incómodamente en su silla, pensando en lo mala amiga que había sido. –Tuve que emborracharlo para sonsacarle información. –confiesa dando otra cucharada a su comida.

–Eso no estuvo bien. –dice en un murmullo la ojiblanca, pero no pasó desapercibido el tono de reprimenda en su voz. Sakura no se atrevió a mirarla.

–Lo sé, pero no encontraba la manera en preguntarle sobre Sasuke sin que sospechara. –se excusó no muy convencida.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió la rubia con impaciencia. Ella quería saber todos los detalles de la vida Sasuke, y no solo era por ayudar a su mejor amiga, sino que tenía curiosidad de conocer un poco más de la vida del chico más popular y misterioso de la escuela, de quien poco se sabe en realidad.

Sakura comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos que pasó en la casa de Naruto, desde el momento en que le confesó de la lujosa vida que llevaba el Uchiha hasta la parte en que supo de que su madre trabajaba para los padres de Sasuke. Descubrimiento que aún no terminaba de asimilar del todo.

Lo único que omitió fue la opinión de Naruto respecto a Sasuke y la infancia que los tres compartieron. No creía que fuera conveniente decirles que Naruto pensaba que Sasuke la consideró como una _amiga_ , o algo así. Era un asunto que solo les concernía a los tres, además no quería que las chicas comenzaran a suponer cosas de las cuales no quería hablar.

Porque ni ella misma sabía lo que significaba.

–Oh… –la ojiblanca ahogó una exclamación una vez que Sakura hubiera terminado su relato.

– ¡¿Tú mamá trabaja para los Uchiha´s y no lo sabías!? –cuestionó en un chillido la rubia, dejando caer su mandíbula impresionada.

–Ajá… –asiente apretando los labios. Su madre siempre supo leerla de pies a cabeza, era imposible ocultarle algo sin que lo captara al instante, ella por el contrario…

–Llámala. –ordenó la rubia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Llama y confróntala, ¡debes hacerlo! –siguió exclamando, dejando a un lado su plato vacío.

–Lo haré, pero cuando llegue de Seúl. –decide la pelirosa, cortando el tema hasta allí.

Por la cara de Ino, era obvio que no quería dejar pasar el tema, e iba a seguir insistiendo cuando Hinata habló primero.

–Es mejor q-que nos enfoquemos en lo que importa ahora. –dice, llamando la atención de las chicas. –E-Es decir, debemos conseguir el video de la casa de Uchiha-san. –agrega.

Ino asiente con lentitud, sopesando alguna idea que pudieran ayudarlas.

–Veamos… –murmura la rubia, colocando una mano bajo su mentón de manera pensativa. –Los padres de Sasuke no están en casa, lo que nos da vía libre para colarnos sin adultos de por medio. –indicó, jugando con las orillas del mantel de la mesa, distraída. –Ahora, el problema es cómo nos adentramos sin que Sasuke se dé cuenta. –

Se produjo un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido constante del reloj.

–Uhm… Debiste de habernos llamado apenas te enteraste. De ese modo te hubiera dicho que te infiltraras en su casa esta misma mañana mientras él estaba en la escuela. –se lamenta la rubia dando un sonoro bufido exasperado.

Sakura dio un respingo mirándola de inmediato.

– ¡Eso es! –exclama la pelirosa, viéndola con ojos ensanchados. –Tenemos que hacer que él se vaya de su casa. –dice chasqueando sus dedos, como si lo dicho fuera lo más lógico. Pero por la forma de mirar de Hinata e Ino, se daba cuenta que no habían pillado su idea. –Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que hacer que él vaya hacia otra parte. Hacerle creer que se va a juntar con alguien o que deba a ir a un lugar. –intentó explicarse.

– ¿Una trampa? –sugirió la ojiblanca, empezando a comprender lo que quería decir la pelirosa.

–Exacto. –contesta afirmativamente al ver que Hinata si captó su idea.

– ¿Y cómo lo haremos? –inquirió Ino, no muy segura de poder engañar a Sasuke con algo tan simple. –Para hacer lo que tú dices, tendríamos que pedirle a alguien que se junte con él. Ya sabemos que con Naruto no podemos contar, y Sai es más inteligente de lo que aparenta ¡se dará cuenta de que algo pasa! –concluye con firmeza.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura se observaron dubitativas, comprendiendo cuánta razón tenía Ino. No sería sencillo pedirle a un cercano que sacara a Sasuke de la casa sin tener sospechas. Además las únicas personas a quienes podían pedirle eso, exactamente como lo dijo Ino, es a Naruto o Sai.

Momentos como este, detestaba lo antisocial que podía llegar a ser Sasuke.

– ¿Segura que no puedo pedirle a Naruto? –preguntó bajito la pelirosa, observando de reojo como Ino la miraba como si fuera estúpida.

–Acabas de emborracharlo para sonsacarle información. Dime, ¿qué tanto se acuerda de la conversación? O mejor, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que le hiciste? –cuestionó la rubia de forma astuta. Sin embargo, su tono de voz no fue ofensivo, al contrario, ella también se sentía culpable de la situación ya que fue su idea de hablar con Naruto en primer lugar. –Perdón. –se disculpó al darse cuenta de que _si_ sonó bastante agresiva.

–Lo sé, pero tienes razón. –contesta la pelirosa sintiendo la boca seca. La preocupación arraigó desde su estómago hasta el inicio de su garganta, dificultando su respiración.

Si Naruto se daba cuenta no se lo perdonaría.

– ¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? –preguntó la ojiblanca.

Ninguna respondió.

Sakura siguió pensando la manera en que podía sacar a Sasuke de la casa sin tener que recurrir a nadie, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiese ayudarla. También tenía que considerar que habría que entretenerlo el suficiente tiempo para poder entrar en su casa, registrar su habitación, acceder a su computadora y así recién, obtener el tan ansiado video. Era un plan que requería mucho tiempo, por lo que la distracción debe ser llamativa para tener su atención. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si él es tan cerrado? ¿Cómo llamar su atención si desconoce sus intereses? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para obligarlo a salir de la comodidad de su hogar? ¿Existirá algo así?

Oh…

–Yo. –suelta de la nada, llamando la atención de ambas chicas. –Yo lo distraeré. –afirmó, sintiendo como su respiración se dificultaba cada vez más.

– ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, como crees… –se sorprende la rubia girando su rostro hacia Hinata, buscando algún apoyo de su parte. Pero la chica miraba a la pelirosa como si la posibilidad de distraer al Uchiha ya se le había pasado por la cabeza.

–Tienes razón… –asiente la ojiblanca, segura de la decisión de la pelirosa. –En este momento, e-eres tú a quien Uchiha-san quiere. –expresó.

Diciéndolo así, la cara de Sakura se colocaba verde del enorme peso que sentía en su cuerpo al ser señalada como si fuese carnada, pero como ella misma se acaba de ofrecer para distraer a Sasuke, no tenía como refutar a eso.

–Bien... –le tembló la voz. Carraspeó para pasar su nerviosismo y volvió afirmar, esta vez con más seguridad. –Bien. –

Sakura se levantó de la silla y salió del comedor rumbo a la sala de estar. Tanto Ino como Hinata se miraron una a la otra antes de levantarse y seguir a la pelirosa.

Una vez en la sala de estar, Sakura levantó el teléfono de la casa y se lo pasó a la rubia, quien la observó con las cejas fruncidas en confusión.

–No tengo el número de Sasuke, así que tú lo conseguirás. –Dice la pelirosa, tendiéndole el teléfono. Al ver que la chica no comprendía del todo, decidió agregar. –Eres la más influyente entre las tres como para preguntar a alguien de la escuela por su número. –

Ino infló su pecho tomando valor mientras le arrebataba el teléfono entre sus manos. Ella conocía a casi toda la escuela, llamar a unos conocidos para averiguar el número de Sasuke debe ser pan comido, pero el único detalle sería explicar el por qué.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando una idea surgió en su mente.

Marcó rápidamente los números y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Es hora de hacer magia. –dice guiñándole un ojo a la pelirosa.

Sin embargo, Sakura no le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa mirada de traviesa en los ojos azules de su amiga no le daba buena espina, solo esperaba que después de todo este caos, Ino fuera lo suficientemente precavida como para evitar ideas estrafalarias.

.

.

.

La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro hablando de cualquier cosa con una chica al otro lado de la línea. Esta era la tercera persona a quien Ino marcaba, pero en ningún momento mencionó al Uchiha. Eso sí, hablaba de los chicos de la escuela y de los rumores que se corrían a través de ellos, pero nada relacionado con Sasuke.

– ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Ino jugando con su cabello. –También estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo, es decir ¡es mi mejor amiga! Tú me entiendes… –dijo llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

– ¿De q-qué estará hablando? –cuestionó Hinata, parándose a un lado suyo. Sakura hizo una mueca.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa. –contestó con sinceridad.

– ¿Y qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo? –inquirió la rubia. – ¡Perfecto! –los ojos de Ino brillaron, y no precisamente de alegría. –Pero oye, no le digas a nadie ¿sí? –Ino observó a Sakura de reojo y en medio de esa sonrisa poco sana, se asomó una mirada de triunfo que se le impregnó en todo el rostro. –Muy bien. Hablamos luego. –se despidió.

Una vez que cortó, Ino se sentó en el sillón y dejó el teléfono en la mesa sin dejar de mirar el aparato con una sonrisa.

– ¿Lo conseguiste? –preguntó la ojiblanca intrigada.

–Nop. –responde con una voz exageradamente dulce.

– ¿Y qué es lo que estamos esperando? –cuestionó la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

–A que alguien nos llame. –dijo serenamente, pero al ver el rostro enojado de ambas chicas, decidió explicar. –Le dije que _no_ le dijera a nadie, lo que significa que hará todo lo contrario. –

– ¿Pero qué _es_ exactamente lo que le pediste que no dijera? –al preguntar, observó como la sonrisa de Ino flaqueaba.

–Bueno… ejem. –carraspea con incomodidad. –Digamos que ella mencionó algo sobre una fiesta sorpresa y yo dije que, a lo mejor, yo podía hacer lo mismo contigo… –dijo bajando el volumen de su voz hasta ser solo un murmullo avergonzado.

Hinata soltó un chillido impresionado al escuchar su confesión, mientras que el rostro de la pelirosa se transformaba diabólicamente en ira contenida.

– ¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ?! –rugió, soltando su furia sin poder evitarlo. Las mejillas le ardían, y podía jurar que la tez de Ino empalideció como un muerto.

– ¡P-Pero no lo he hecho! –intentó defenderse la rubia asustada de la reacción de Sakura, tomando una distancia prudente de la ira de la chica. –Aún… –murmuró bajito para que la chica poseída no la escuchase. Sin embargo, Hinata si fue capaz de oírla.

– ¡Ino-chan! –alegó la ojiblanca mirándola de manera desaprobatoria. –D-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… –no pudo seguir hablando por el enojo, pero a diferencia de la pelirosa, ella no llegaba al extremo de estallar.

– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER OTRA BARBARIDAD, INO! –rugió señalándola con una dedo.

–No lo haré. ¡Lo prometo! –exclamó la rubia levantando una mano en son de juramento, pero la otra mano la escondió detrás de su espalda para que las chicas no vieran que había cruzado sus dedos.

–Más te vale… –amenazó la pelirosa, calmándose al escuchar la respuesta de Ino.

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la discusión de las chicas. Ino se abalanzó hacia el teléfono dando gracias a los cielos por ser liberada del escrutinio de la pelirosa.

– ¿Aló? ¡Bien, muy bien! Y tú, ¿Cómo estás? –saludó la rubia.

Tanto Sakura como Hinata se la quedaron viendo caminar hacia un lado a otro, atentas a la conversación que estaba teniendo con el desconocido.

– ¡Me encantaría! Pero ¿sabes qué? –dijo la última palabra en un tono falsamente fatigoso. –Perdí algunos números telefónicos, y tú por casualidad… ¿me los podrías mandar? Digo para hacer las invitaciones y todo eso… –rio apenada, como si la situación le diera vergüenza.

–Si como no… –farfulló la pelirosa entre dientes, cruzando sus brazos aun molesta por la artimaña que la rubia había utilizado. Entre tantas formas de conseguir información tuvo que ser justamente, inventar una fiesta sorpresa al igual que aquella vez. Se mordió la lengua sintiéndose hipócrita, ella misma había usado a Naruto por información y, como si eso no bastara, fue muchísimo peor de lo que Ino estaba haciendo ahora.

–De acuerdo, ¡muchas gracias! –y con eso último, la chica se despidió y al segundo siguiente había girado su cuerpo en dirección a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad. –Listo. En unos segundos me mandará lo que necesitamos. –dijo sacando su propio teléfono del bolsillo.

– ¿Eso es todo? –inquirió la ojiblanca sorprendida. – ¿Te mandará el número de Sasuke sin más? –

– ¡Sip! –exclamó radiante, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón con aire triunfal. –La chica con quien hablé recién es la vicepresidenta estudiantil. Si hay alguien que tiene todos los contactos de la escuela, es ella. –explicó.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza confundida.

– ¿No s-se lo pudiste pedir a ella en primer lugar? –al ver como la sonrisa de Ino crecía, supo que ella _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo.

–Nop. –contestó con rapidez. –Esa información es confidencial, ella no podía dármelo así como así. Tenía que idear un plan que al pedir los contactos me los diera sin chistar. –

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron en comprensión.

–Por eso inventaste todo eso. Si ella se enteraba de que había una fiesta sorpresa, entonces… –dejó la boca abierta, anonadada de la increíble astucia de la rubia.

– ¡Exacto! –dio un ligero salto en el sillón, no aguantando su entusiasmo. –Por eso le dije a la otra chica que no dijera nada, porque sabía que era demasiado cotilla para guardárselo. Además es la mejor amiga de la vicepresidenta, por la cual sería la primera persona en enterarse. Así que solo esperé su llamado para que me preguntara por ello, pero como yo _perdí_ algunos números telefónicos… –dijo haciendo comillas a la palabra. –Ella me enviará todos los que tiene para la _fiesta_. –dijo haciendo otra vez comillas con los dedos.

Ni Sakura ni Hinata podían creer cuan demencial podía llegar a ser Ino con las fiestas. Pero en esta ocasión, debían de agradecer esa faceta suya sino, no sabrían que hacer.

El sonido de un mensaje hizo eco en la sala. Ino se levantó revisando su teléfono y una vez que leyó el mensaje, se dirigió a las chicas e hizo un gesto teatral para entregarles su teléfono.

–Señoritas. –dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia. –Yamanaka Ino, lo hizo otra vez. –se paró derecha y se situó a un lado de la pelirosa para ver encima de su hombro en como ella revisaba los contactos enviados.

–U… U… ¡Uchiha Sasuke! aquí está. –exclama la pelirosa al ver el nombre del chico entre los nombres de la larga lista de contactos y, a su lado el número telefónico. Pero no solo eso, sino que aparecía el domicilio de todos los contactos de la escuela. –Pensaste en todo ¿eh? –comentó fascinada.

–Que puedo decir, ¡soy un genio! –bromeó la rubia a su lado.

Sakura también le sonrió de vuelta. No obstante, el entusiasmo bajó en picada al entender a lo que venía a continuación. El nerviosismo la acompañó con el miedo, y con ello las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

–No tienes que h-hablar con él. –murmura suavemente la ojiblanca. –Puedes mandarle un mensaje. –comentó, acariciando un hombro de la pelirosa con cariño.

Sakura soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse, pero eso solo aumentaba su ansiedad. Tomó su teléfono que había dejado encima de la mesa y procedió a marcar el número, pero en vez de llamarlo, le hizo caso a Hinata y le envió un corto y frío mensaje.

"Soy Sakura. Tenemos que hablar." –dejó caer su teléfono en el sillón, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho.

–Lo hice. Lo hice. Lo hice… –balbuceó una y otra vez, sintiendo como le sudaban las manos.

 _¡Bip!_

Vibró su teléfono.

No sabía si fue Hinata o ella quien ahogó un grito asustado, pero no podía dejar de observar el aparato descansando en el sillón.

Tragó grueso antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y, rápidamente sin darse tiempo para vacilar, abrió el mensaje.

– _Estamos hablando…_ –

Quedó en blanco un solo segundo, asimilando lo que le quería decir.

–Vaya cabrón. ¿Se cree muy gracioso? –dice molesta, haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas pudieran ver lo que decía.

– ¡No seas tonta! Dile que lo quieres ver ahora. –la apremia la rubia.

Sakura la mira sorprendida -por no decir asustada- no creyendo que lo fuera a ver tan pronto.

– ¿Hoy? –dijo dubitativa. Esperaba que fuera mañana para tener tiempo de pensar y prepararse mentalmente antes de ver a Sasuke. Porque si no, estaba segura que iba a sufrir un colapso y la última vez que estalló le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

No, no quería que fuera hoy.

–E-Espera Ino. –balbuceó al ver como la rubia le quitaba su teléfono y escribía a toda velocidad.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

–Toma. –dijo devolviéndole el aparato, dejando a la pobre chica más pálida que la ojiblanca.

Con manos temblorosas, la pelirosa observó el mensaje que Ino le había escrito al Uchiha.

"Veámonos hoy." –leyó entre dientes. Su respiración se le dificultó al ver la pequeña burbuja con tres puntos suspensivos al lado del número telefónico, que significaba que Sasuke le estaba respondiendo. Pero de la nada la burbuja desapareció y en vez de escribir, su teléfono sonó haciendo que diera un estrepitoso salto hacia atrás.

Con la cara hecha un poema, Sakura observaba como el número de Sasuke brillaba en toda la pantalla mientras era acompañado con la melodía de la llamada. Su cerebro tardó tres segundos en recibir la información, tomando un hondo suspiro antes de contestar y colocar el teléfono en la oreja.

– _Sakura._ –se escuchó la voz grave de Sasuke. Un escalofrío familiar le recorrió la columna, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo al sentir su voz filtrarse como si estuviera justo detrás de ella.

–Sasuke. –respondió de la misma manera, sin embargo no pudo reprimir un deje de nerviosismo salir por su boca. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire tragándose el miedo para que esta vez, fuera la seguridad quien gobernara su sistema. –Tenemos que hablar, y necesito que sea en persona. –expuso con firmeza.

– _Bien_. –le responde casi con rapidez. – _Hay un pequeño parque cerca de mi casa, te veo allí._ –dijo de forma autoritaria, algo que no le agradó a la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba a punto de contradecirlo, no quería que fuera él quien decidiera el lugar, después de todo la afectada aquí era ella. Pero no pudo contestarle porque al segundo siguiente sonó el _Bip_ del teléfono.

Sasuke le había cortado… por segunda vez.

– ¡Miserable! –exclamó mirando el aparato con infinita rabia. –No puedo creer que lo haya hecho de nuevo. –espetó apretando los dientes para evitar chillar una blasfemia que espantaría a la ojiblanca.

–Tranquila… –habló Hinata, acariciándole un hombro. –P-Piensa que en el momento en que se junten, nosotras e-estaremos husmeando en su habitación. Y él no tendrá idea de nada… –la consoló con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura la observó sorprendida.

Por lo general, Hinata no es de lanzar bromas de ese tipo, por lo que fue bastante inesperado oír ese comentario de ella. Pero igualmente agradecía su buen humor en estas circunstancias.

–Gracias. –le dijo relajando sus músculos y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– ¡Quién lo diría! Eso fue muy extraño viniendo de ti, Hina-chan. –se sorprendió Ino, mirándola con las cejas alzadas. –Pero, bien dicho. –asintió la chica, satisfecha.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente pero no dejó que la vergüenza la callara, y en lugar de eso dijo.

–E-Es mejor que nos preparemos. –

Como si le hubiesen mandado una señal, el teléfono de Sakura vibró recibiendo un mensaje. Con curiosidad abrió la carpeta de mensajes y vio que el número de Sasuke le había mandado una dirección y hora en donde se realizaría el encuentro.

–Aquí es… –apuntó la pelirosa.

Hinata e Ino observaron la dirección con las cejas fruncidas. Efectivamente, Sasuke le envió la dirección del parque que estaba cercano a su casa y abajo, la hora en la cual se verían.

Tenía dos horas para elaborar una estrategia antes del encuentro con Sasuke y así poder obtener lo que tanto quería y necesitaba saber.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo grisáceo tapaba todo rayo de luz en la ciudad, pero no hacía frío en absoluto. De vez en cuando soplaba una brisa que hacían revolverle los cabellos rosas. Se llevó un mechón tras la oreja, pensativa.

Las tres chicas estaban a una cuadra del parque en donde aparecería Sasuke en veinte minutos. Se miraba la una a la otra tomando valor a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Tomando en cuenta la experiencia que tuvieron al enfrentarse a Suigetsu y a Sasuke en la plaza, Ino se dio el tiempo de ir a su hogar para traer su auto, ya que si las llegaran a pillar no tendrían que correr como la última vez. Y de paso, pudo cambiarse el uniforme de la escuela por algo más cómodo –Por si tuvieran que escalar al segundo piso para entrar a la casa del Uchiha, o algo así. –Mientras que Sakura le prestaba algunas de sus prendas a Hinata y así, tanto ella como la rubia, estarían mejor preparadas por si las circunstancias lo ameritasen.

– ¿Un último repaso? –preguntó dudosa la rubia. Sakura la observó de la misma manera, pero se dijo a sí misma que nada iba a salir mal.

Nada debe salir mal.

–P-Por favor. –pidió la ojiblanca, con sus manos temblando levemente al imaginarse a ella y a Ino invadir propiedad privada. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de solo pensarlo.

–Tú y yo vamos a escondernos al frente de la casa de Sasuke y una vez que él salga, le enviaremos un mensaje a Sakura para que se prepare. –dijo señalando a la pelirosa, quien intentó todo lo posible de no apartar la mirada. –Luego nos infiltraremos. Una vez adentro, tú vigilaras por la ventana por si se acerca alguien, mientras que yo busco en su habitación la computadora y guarde toda la información que encuentre aquí… –dice sacando de su bolsillo un pendrive de color rojo, perteneciente a Sakura. –Después nos iremos y le enviamos otro mensaje a Sakura, avisándole que lo hemos logrado. –termina de explicar.

Escuchándolo así, sonaba muy sencillo. Ahora la cosa era tomarlo en práctica y en un solo intento. Sakura a pesar de alentarse a sí misma de que todo iba a salir acorde lo planeado, no podía dejar de pensar en los posibles fallos que podían ocurrir.

Era como un efecto mariposa; si algo fallaba o cambiaba, todo lo demás sería impredecible. Ya no podrían analizar en otra estrategia, esto sería una carrera contra el tiempo en donde la improvisación y la buena racha serían su único aliado.

–Hagámoslo. –decidió la pelirosa. Observó cómo ambas chicas inhalaban una gran cantidad de aire antes de pararse derechas y asentir a su dirección.

–Hagámoslo. –repitió la rubia, tomando la mano de la ojiblanca y comenzar a caminar hacia su auto.

De pronto, Hinata se detuvo para mirar a la pelirosa que estaba parada en su posición, sin moverse. Apretó los labios antes soltar las palabras.

–Buena suerte… –murmuró, sabiendo lo nerviosa y asustada que debe estar sintiéndose.

Sakura parpadeó, alejando sus turbios pensamientos que habían empezado a formarse en torno al inevitable encuentro que tendría en minutos con el Uchiha. Solo esperaba que la situación no se descontrolase como la última vez.

–Ustedes también. –asintió la pelirosa, viendo como una vez más las chicas partían en dirección a su auto, pero antes de que la rubia tan si quiera abriera la puerta, le sonrió.

–Tú puedes. –la alentó la chica y sin esperar una respuesta, se subió a su auto marchando rumbo a la casa del Uchiha.

Entonces se quedó sola…

Se quedó sola, y con ella sus pensamientos, que no eran para nada agradables respecto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Por un lado, su mente le gritaba que esto era una pésima idea, que no debería de estar allí, que saliera corriendo antes de que él aparezca. Tenía claro que era su instinto hablando por ella, diciéndole que resguardase su seguridad antes que a nada. Pero por el otro lado, lo único que quería que todo esto terminase de una vez, que ya era tiempo de dejar de temer y enfrentar la realidad, y si este era el medio para conseguirlo…

Entonces que así sea.

Inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, relajando sus músculos y se encaminó hacia el parque con el pecho hecho una maraña de emociones, que pronto se transformaría en algo más al darle cara, por fin, a la persona que la ha estado torturando todo este tiempo.

Paró su caminar al visualizar el parque.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con anticipación y su respiración se le estancó en la garganta. Él ni si quiera estaba allí y ya sentía que su mundo se empequeñecía formando muros a sus costados, apretándola y ahogándola en ansiedad. Sus manos sudaban entre sus vendas, las agitó para secarlas y casi ni notó el dolor punzante en las heridas de sus nudillos, dándose cuenta que ya no eran necearías las vendas.

El cambio del rumbo de sus pensamientos hizo que la ansiedad disminuyera considerablemente, y que su respiración volviera poco a poco a la normalidad.

Quizás cuando llegase a casa podría quitárselas y las examinaría para ver si las costras se encontraban bien. Dudaba que esas heridas le dejasen alguna cicatriz a pesar del sangrado excesivo que sufrió en esa ocasión, no era algo para alarmarse. Solo se lamentaba de no poder entrenar como siempre lo hacía. Esta mañana no fue muy productivo que digamos, pero al menos pudo…

Sus vagos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verlo aparecer en el parque.

Y la ansiedad que había perdido volvió como nunca antes, golpeándola en pecho como un puño de hierro, dejándola sin aire.

Sin ser consciente, sus pies comenzaron a retroceder en un intento de alejarse de allí.

Sasuke caminaba con increíble calma. Las manos en los bolsillos y esa pose indiferente que tanto detestaba, es lo que pudo apreciar de su postura. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención y lo que más la desconcertó, fue en cómo iba vestido.

Camisa semiformal, jean ajustados, una chaqueta negra increíble…

A todas luces Sasuke lucía como si fuera a ir de fiesta o algún lugar importante. A lo mejor iría a otra parte luego de hablar con ella, y si era así ¿A dónde iría? ¿A quién vería? ¿A Suigetsu, tal vez?

Podría esconderse y seguirlo para ver si la conducía a Suigetsu y ver qué tan familiarizados son esos dos. Según Naruto, Sasuke conoció a Sugetsu a través de sus amigos ricos que tanto frecuenta, pero ¿Qué tan cercanos son realmente? ¿Era probable que…?

Una pregunta que no había considerado, cruzó por su mente.

¿Era probable que Sasuke consiguiera las drogas de Suigestu? ¿Sasuke pudo acceder a ellas por el benefactor de Suigetsu o del mismo Suigestu?

Eso es otra pregunta que tendría que averiguar pronto.

Vio como paraba de caminar a un lado de una banca, pero no se sentó. En su lugar sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para, al parecer, ver la hora en que se supondría que tendría que llegar.

Tragó grueso, obligando a sus pies a detenerse y esconderse detrás de un poste de luz.

Sacó la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo suspirar con impaciencia y revolverse los cabellos. Esta vez, se sentó en la banca con los brazos cruzados, pero a cada segundo que pasaba podía percibir su impaciencia al ver como movía su pierna constantemente, y sacaba a cada pocos segundos su teléfono y lo volvía a guardar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando pensó que ese gesto se repetiría, vio con asombro como se acercaba el teléfono al rostro y comenzaba a arreglarse los cabellos enmarañados que se había hecho al revolvérselo con anterioridad. Estaba usando el teléfono como espejo para arreglarse y verse más presentable de lo que se veía vestido así.

Ese gesto no era común en él. De hecho, si no lo conociera diría que… que…

Oh…

En los ojos de alguien más, esa impaciencia podría ser confundida por nerviosismo. Ese buen vestir, cualquiera diría que estaba esperando a alguien y más al ver a cada segundo la hora desde su teléfono, mismo que usaba para observar su rostro y arreglar su cabello. Como sí…

Como si fuese una cita.

Oh, no.

Cuando le dijo que se juntaran a hablar, era precisamente para eso y nada más ¿cierto?

Ella fue bastante concisa y fría con eso, no había forma para que él malinterpretara la conversación. ¡Ni si quiera podía llamarlo conversación!

Bajó su vista hacia su propia vestimenta.

Llevaba la misma pollera blanca y jean cómodos de esta mañana. No había pensado en cambiarse o arreglarse, a lo más se había lavado los dientes después de haber almorzado, ni si quiera pensó en traer una sudadera o un abrigo por si acaso. Ahora se sentía un poco fuera de lugar presentarse así frente a él cuando…

Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, se dedicó a mantener la cabeza fría y deducir que ese comportamiento extraño y esa vestimenta debe ser por otra cosa y no en esa estupidez que se le ocurrió de… de la nada.

Miró la hora a través de su teléfono. Debía de aparecer en menos de cinco minutos, sino él pensará que lo había dejado plantado, cosa que no es mala idea a decir verdad. Pero tenía que hacerles tiempo a las chicas, por el contrario no hallarían el video.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tomando valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Concentró su mente en blanco, así no pensaría ni reflexionaría en lo horrible que es esta idea, sino se iba a arrepentir, eso seguro.

Caminó a pasos vacilantes a su dirección.

Estaba a metros de llegar cuando ve que Sasuke levanta su mirada hacia ella.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago al chocar con sus ojos negros.

Paró su caminar, no pudiendo seguir avanzando hacia él. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando todo atrás, sin importar absolutamente nada. Pero su mente le decía que es por un bien mayor, refiriéndose a la verdad que podía conseguir si daba con el video.

" _De acuerdo, por la verdad."_ –pensó antes de seguir avanzando hacia él.

Sasuke se levantó de la banca con ese aire imponente que lo caracterizaba. Una actitud muy mierda si se lo preguntaban a la pelirosa, la viva imagen del narcicismo. Ella detestaba que se luciera de esa manera tan prepotente, un idiota que se cree mejor que los demás ¿y por qué?, ¿Por tener dinero?, ¿Por ser considerado como niño bonito? ¿Qué un montón de chicas estúpidas estén detrás de él, porque ven su seriedad y su falta de expresividad como algo atractivo?, ¿Es en serio?

Una profunda mueca se formó en su rostro una vez que estuvo frente a él. El miedo que sintió todo el tiempo se esfumó y fue remplazado por la rabia y el asco al ser consciente la clase de persona que era el tipo que estaba frente suyo.

Vaya mierda.

–Viniste. –habló el Uchiha. Frunció el ceño al verla de pies a cabeza.

Por su parte, Sakura sonrió con sorna. Sabía muy bien el porqué de su descontento.

– ¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera? –inquirió sin dejar de sonreír. –O a lo mejor te molesta mis fachas. –no pudo reprimir el sarcasmo, recorriéndolo con la vista de la misma manera en que él lo hizo, intransigente.

Disfrutó el silencio que sus palabras produjeron en Sasuke.

A él no le hacía gracia la voz lacónica e inflexible que ella estaba utilizando, como si lo estuviera imitándolo de forma burlesca.

–Esperaba que la situación se diera de otra forma. –contestó con simpleza, no dejando que las palabras de la pelirosa lo afectaran.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, pero de inmediato volvió a su expresión seria antes de que él notara su confusión.

No había captado la indirecta, ni tampoco entendió el tinte desilusionado en su voz. Lo único que quería era irritarlo con su sarcasmo, provocarlo para que le contestarla con otro comentario más ácido y así, ella tendría un motivo para golpearlo… de nuevo.

–A lo que vinimos. –demandó la pelirosa inflando su pecho, autoritaria. Pero en realidad lo hacía para sentirse más valiente y apagar la alarma que vibraba en su mente.

" _Corre. Corre. Corre."_

Sus dedos apretaron sus palmas hasta estrujar sus vendas, el dolor que le provocaron en sus heridas fue suficiente para alejar sus miedos a un lado y concentrarse en la sensación picosa y molesta de sus nudillos.

–Suigestu. –habló el Uchiha, llamando la atención de Sakura.

–Dijiste que él no me delataría… –dijo bajando el volumen en su voz. Aunque era un tema importante por la cual debían aclarar, ella no esperaba hablar precisamente del peliblanco sino, de la historia que le confesó sobre él.

Pero ya que ella misma tocó el tema, debía guardar sus preguntas por el momento.

–Y no lo hará. –afirmó con seguridad. No obstante, sus ojos negros la observaban inquietos, había algo que no estaba diciendo.

–Pero… –lo incitó a continuar, recordando la conversación del hospital.

–Él no dejará las cosas así. –sus palabras sonaban más serias cuando se lo decía de frente que por teléfono, causando que la preocupación le llenara el estómago. –Fue una estupidez lo que hiciste. –la reprendió parándose con rectitud.

Sakura se sintió pequeña al ver como él dejaba que su porte la envolviera de forma pertinaz y absorbente. Tragó grueso antes de que la rabia la consumiera y quisiera arremeter contra él como a Suigestu.

–No me arrepiento de nada. –espetó mirándolo a los ojos, enfrentándolo. Así no se sentía tan pequeña. – ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no hablará? –inquirió.

Naruto le había dicho que Suigestu huyó del hospital. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que él no quería enfrentarse a la policía, y quizás era esa la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin embargo, quería confirmarlo o al menos, descartar otras posibilidades que no había considerado o de las que no estaba al tanto.

–Solo lo sé y ya. –cortó de cuajo su intromisión. –Lo único que necesitas saber es que me encargaré de Suigetsu. –sentenció, no dejando a lugar a réplicas.

Sakura guardó silencio por unos segundos.

No había ni una pizca de compasión en su voz. Él sabía muy bien la mierda que había pasado por su culpa, la angustia y el miedo que la acompañó desde que él comenzó a seguir su sombra, la había orillado a cometer estas "estupideces", y todo por la necesidad de saber la verdad que ocurrió entre ellos en esa fiesta. Y cuando al fin encontró a alguien que le dijera lo que tanto había estado buscando, todo se desmorona.

Sakura no era estúpida.

Tal vez era algo imprudente y tenía problemas con manejar su ira, pero definitivamente no era estúpida. Comprendía que no era sabio dar por hecho las acusaciones de Suigetsu, ya que después de conocerlo era más que evidente que el tipo no era de fiar, en absoluto. La arrogancia de su actuar, el destello malicioso y travieso en sus ojos, su tono de voz lleno de burla e ironía, y lo que más le molestó de ese sujeto, era esa imborrable sonrisa socarrona como si todo le resultara mucha gracia.

Ahora, observando los ojos de Sasuke, podía ver similitudes entre ellos dos. La arrogancia, petulancia y, en ocasiones, la malicia eran un factor común. Eran actitudes que debiesen hacerle dudar de él, pero en su lugar…

Recorrió sus pupilas negras, el contorno de sus ojos y hasta la forma de sus cejas, en busca de algo que la hiciese pensar que él mentía.

No lo encontró.

Pese a de su insípida respuesta y esa mirada que no demostraba nada, Sakura le creía.

–No confío en ti. –dijo la pelirosa con lentitud. Porque a pesar de todo, había cosas que eran difíciles de cambiar.

–Lo sé. –reconoció el Uchiha. Un atisbo de frustración cruzó fugazmente por sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirosa. –Pero también sé, que al menos dejarás que me encargue de esto. –se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que habló, y pronto se dio cuenta que él también la estaba analizando.

Apretó sus labios con rabia. Le molestaba el hecho de que él pudiera ver detrás de ella, en cambió ella era incapaz de atravesar esa vieja muralla que había traspuesto en sus ojos. No podía darse una idea de lo que pensaba o interpretar sus indirectas. Podía en ocasiones comprender algunas de sus miradas, siempre y cuando él lo permitiera o cuando bajaba la guardia.

Como estaba sucediendo justo ahora.

Sasuke estaba siendo sincero. Tenía que ser inteligente y astuta en aprovechar esta ventana abierta que le estaba dando.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Sakura habló.

–No me has preguntado nada. –señaló. Ya se había fijado antes en ese detalle, pero había esperado para preguntárselo. – ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber la razón por la que golpeé a Suigetsu? ¿O por qué estaba con él, en primer lugar? –inquirió, esperando a que picara el anzuelo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto.

Eso la frustró aún más. Después de todo el acoso que recibió por su parte, encontraba extraño que él no haya preguntado sobre Suigetsu o que al menos demostrara interés en el tema. Decidió guardar silencio para obligarlo a que contestase sus inquietudes, pero todo su cuerpo proyectaba una frialdad insana que hizo que un escalofrío subiera por su columna.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa molesta sensación.

– ¿Y bien? –insistió un poco más, pero nada salía de sus labios.

Sasuke simplemente se quedó allí callado, observándola directo a los ojos. Su mirada inexpresivamente oscura no hacía más que aumentar su ansiedad, haciendo casi imposible seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

–No es necesario. –masculló el chico. La tensión se podía apreciar en su mandíbula apretada. –Ya creo saber por qué… –dijo con un tono amargo en su voz.

Sakura comprendió enseguida la mirada intensa del Uchiha. Por un segundo la respiración se le atoró en la garganta, sin dejar de ver sus ojos negros. No había duda alguna: Sasuke estaba afligido.

Esto no lo esperaba para nada, es decir, no esperaba que a él le afectara. Ni si quiera sabía que lo hacía… _sentir_ así en realidad.

¿Por qué la miraba _así_?

Abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo y cerró la boca. Siendo sincera, no quería saber la razón detrás de su mirada, aunque ya tenía una idea en mente, preferiría evitarla y no pensarla jamás. Pero los ojos negros de Sasuke no la dejaban en paz.

Bajó la vista.

Se supone que debía de encararlo. Se supone que debía de exigirle explicaciones respecto a su conducta de hace meses. Se supone que debía de golpearlo y masacrarlo hasta dejarlo peor que Suigetsu por lo que, supuestamente, le hizo.

Pero hasta ella misma comenzaba a dudar de las palabras de Suigetsu.

–Ya fue suficiente. –habló de repente, Sasuke. La pelirosa levantó rápidamente su vista hacia él. –Trata de no estar en la calle a altas horas de la noche, ni mucho menos sola. Suigetsu no sabe nada de ti, pero lo descubrirá. –le aconsejó. Sasuke se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus jean y comenzó a retroceder.

Sakura dio un respingo ante sus palabras, pero lo que más le asustó es lo pronto que la conversación estaba acabando. Se apresuró en hablar.

– ¡Espera! –se adelantó, pensando velozmente algo en lo que decir. –Aún queda muchas cosas por aclarar… –dijo con apuro, acercándose a él.

–Creo que será en otra ocasión. –respondió con extraña dureza. Giró sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Sakura sacó rápidamente su teléfono y lo revisó: no había mensajes de Ino ni de Hinata. Lo que significaba que aún se encontraban dentro de la casa de los Uchiha's.

Como un rayo, Sakura fue corriendo detrás de él. Lo agarró de un brazo y lo obligó a que voltease a verla de frente.

– ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! –espetó. Sin embargo, la valentía le duró poco al ver como Sasuke alzaba sus hombros y dejaba la espalda recta, casi de forma amenazadora. Sakura se alzó de la misma manera, aunque apenas le llegase al mentón, se negaba a dejarse intimidar. –No me has dicho prácticamente nada, Sasuke. Vine aquí por respuestas y me las vas a dar, te guste o no. –dijo con el cuerpo tenso, pero sus palabras fueron claras, ella no lo iba a dejar ir hasta obtener lo que quería.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en una batalla silenciosa por el poder y el dominio de la situación. Puede que Sasuke tenga la habilidad innata en ejercer autoridad con su presencia, pero podía jurar que con ella no la tendría nada fácil.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –inquirió el chico, sin dejar de observar sus grandes ojos verdes, pudo ver como estos se iluminaban al escucharlo. Sasuke tragó saliva dificultosamente.

–Suigetsu ya me lo dijo, lo que pasó esa noche quiero decir. –dijo la pelirosa, relamiendo sus labios antes de seguir hablando. –Pero eso ya lo sabías, por eso no me preguntaste sobre Suigetsu. –lo confrontó, rememorando su mirada oscura y afligida. Era una expresión que sería difícil olvidar.

–A qué quieres llegar, Sakura. –su voz salió entre un suspiro cansado y molesto.

La pelirosa tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar. Lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a ser algo contradictorio a todo lo que había dicho y gritado a las chicas. El miedo y el asco que más de una vez había reclamado a viva voz, serían solo un eco al final del túnel. Diría lo que había callado todo el camino hasta aquí.

–No puedo… creer todo lo que dijo Suigetsu. –confesó en un murmullo casi tembloroso, pero se obligó a retomar su postura firme antes de continuar. –Es por eso que quiero que me lo digas tú. Quiero que me cuentes tu versión de la historia. –

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Lo que pedía, lo que tanto quería saber…

–Es lo que tanto temes, ¿no es así? –inquirió de repente, Sasuke. Sus negros ojos la miraron con profundidad, analizando el confundido rostro de la chica. –Dime Sakura, ¿le temes más a lo que ocurrió, o lo que llegó a _significar_ para mí? –la pregunta la tomó de golpe.

Sakura se hizo para atrás, totalmente impresionada. Pero ante todo pronóstico, Sasuke dio un paso a su dirección, tomando su terreno y parte de su espacio personal, descolocándola aún más.

–Yo… no… ¿qué? –balbuceó consternada la pelirosa.

Definitivamente, eso no lo esperaba.

Al ver que la chica no salía de su estupor y que en cualquier segundo entraría en un colapso mental, Sasuke se hizo para atrás.

Sakura lo sintió como volver a respirar.

–Olvídalo. –dijo el Uchiha soltando un bufido burlón, pero sonó tan hueco que ni él mismo se lo creyó. –Olvídalo. –volvió a decir antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse nuevamente.

Estaba vez, Sakura tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Cuando por fin recuperó sus treces, vio con horror en como Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más a su hogar.

Obligó a sus piernas a moverse y a empezar a correr de nuevo tras él.

–¡No te vayas! –gritó asustada, pero Sasuke no la escuchó. La ignoró por completo y siguió su camino. En un acto desesperado, Sakura tomó por segunda vez su brazo y lo tironeó con violencia hacia ella, trastabillando un poco. – ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme así! –se le escapó decir.

Todavía afirmaba su brazo con ambas manos, demasiado cerca de ella. Lo soltó de inmediato como si quemara y se posicionó frente a él.

Sasuke la miraba de la misma manera que siempre: sin demostrar nada. Pero ella sabía de algún modo que sus palabras lo habían afectado tanto como a ella misma. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué forma habrá interpretado sus palabras, siendo que ni ella se entendía del todo.

¿Por qué se comportaba como una grandísima idiota frente a él? ¿Por qué las cosas que pensaba salían totalmente diferentes al abrir la boca? ¿Eran nervios o sus miedos los que hablaban por ella?

Sakura no se entendía a sí misma en absoluto.

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber, Sakura? –siseó en voz baja, era un cuestionamiento tan confidente como determinante. Sakura no llegaba a comprender en qué momento se habían intercambiado los roles, ahora era él quien hacia las preguntas.

No sabía muy bien a qué responder a eso. Todo lo que quería era saber la verdad de esa noche, pero muy en el fondo, algo le decía que no era del todo cierto, y que él sabía muy bien el por qué.

Sin poder aguantar más sus penetrantes ojos negros, Sakura esquivó su mirada y la dirigió a un lado de él, pensando la mejor forma de librarse de la situación. Pero al instante algo captó su atención; a unos metros de distancia estaba la casa de los Uchiha´s, y vio con asombro, en como sus amigas salían con torpeza de la primera ventana que se encontraba en el primer piso de la estancia.

Ino fue la primera en salir a tropezones entre la maleza que adornaba justo debajo de la ventana y se giraba de nueva cuenta para ayudar a Hinata quien, siendo la más pequeña de las tres, le estaba costando trabajo afirmase con los pies en el marco de la ventana. Volvió su vista hacia Sasuke para que no sospechara que había vislumbrado algo, y concentró toda su energía en no mirar de nuevo hacia ellas.

–Bien… –la cruda voz de Sasuke la traspasó como un manto helado. –Adiós. –se despidió escuetamente. La pelirosa dio un respingo al ver que intentaba, nuevamente, darse la vuelta.

– ¡NO! –exclamó más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado. – ¡Sentimientos! ¡Tú quieres hablar de sentimientos! ¿No es así? –esta vez el temblor de su voz fue demasiado evidente, y quizás por eso llamó significativamente a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –si Sakura no estuviera tan preocupada por las chicas, a lo mejor se hubiera percatado de la forma en que habló el chico.

Sakura estaba a punto de hablar cuando su mirada viró de nueva cuenta hacia las chicas, y vio con horror, como Hinata trastabillaba con el marco de la ventana y caía ruidosamente entre la maleza.

 _¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!_

El inconfundible sonido de las ramas y hojas siendo pisadas con torpeza, fue escuchada con claridad hasta donde estaban ellos. Como si fuese en cámara lenta, vio con pánico en como Sasuke giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Miró una vez más a las chicas, Ino ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse del suelo, pero ya era tarde. Sasuke estaba a punto de atraparlas in fraganti.

En un acto desesperado, lo tomó de los hombros y la acercó a ella.

En realidad no lo había pensado, solo tenía la idea de evitar que él girara hacia atrás para que no viera lo que estaba pasando. Pero al momento en que lo acercó a ella supo que había hecho mal, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y si de por sí sus palabras anteriores lo habían confundido, ahora podía estar segura que esta acción lo habrá acomplejo aún más.

En circunstancias así, debió de haberse explicado u haber dicho cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Pero en su lugar, desvió su mirada en las chicas para asegurarse de que se habían ido. Grave error.

Ino aún seguía ayudando a Hinata a levantarse, pero la pobre chica había atorado su pie entre la maleza, y entre los nervios y el apuro de salir de allí, no hacían más que enredarse entre las hojas.

Otro ruido de las chicas alertó a Sasuke.

Esta vez Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia la pelirosa cuando la pilló mirando encima de su hombro con ojos asustados. Sakura ya no tenía tiempo para idear un plan. La mirada astuta de Sasuke le indicó que él ya estaba comenzando a sospechar de ella. No tenía tiempo, debía de actuar, ya.

Tragó saliva.

Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Antes de que Sasuke uniera cabos, antes si quiera darle tiempo a darse la vuelta; Sakura apretó el agarre en sus hombros, sintiendo como las heridas se apretujaban dolorosamente entre las vendas de sus manos, pero no le importó. Se levantó de puntitas con los hombros tensos, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de acercarse de sopetón hacia a él.

Sakura hizo la última cosa que imaginó que podía llegar a hacer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, sin pensar ni reflexionar nada, estampó su rostro con el de Sasuke. Sintió como los hombros del chico se tensaban entre sus manos, su cuerpo entero no reaccionaba ¡hasta ella misma se había quedado petrificada!

Sí, Sakura lo estaba besando.

O más bien, lo intentaba, porque solo había pegado sus labios a los suyos, sin moverse.

¿Pensaron que al besarlo, mágicamente, el amor florecería en su corazón? ¿Qué ese beso duro y el más incómodo de su vida, se convertiría en uno lleno de pasión y desenfreno? ¿Qué olvidaría el acoso de Sasuke diciendo, como las típicas películas clichés, _"es que lo hizo por amor"_ y suspiraría por él de repente? ¿O tal vez, se olvidaría que la drogó aquella noche para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, ya que era más importante lo que _significó_ para él de lo que significó para ella?

¡Qué barbaridad!

Sakura seguía sin moverse con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La inmovilidad de Sasuke la hacía sentir que estaba besando a una estatua, y todavía no acababa de decidir si eso era bueno o malo cuando, de pronto, sintió los dedos masculinos del chico acariciar sutilmente su costado. Los hombros antes tensos, se desinflaron con lentitud entre sus inseguras manos, y pudo sentir nuevamente una caricia en su otro costado. Sasuke había colocado sus manos en torno a su cintura.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de abrir los ojos espantada.

Sasuke estaba ejerciendo cada vez más presión sobre sus labios, pero no fue hasta que sintió moverlos cuando cayó en cuenta en qué se había metido. Literalmente.

No podía pensar. No podía reflexionar en nada. Solo podía quedarse allí con la mente en blanco, sintiendo como Sasuke atrapaba su labio inferior con los dientes y apretaba con delicadeza, como una suave lisonja en su boca.

Su corazón dio un fuerte salto, y se le estancó en la garganta. Tensó un más sus dedos contra sus hombros, asustada. Sin embargo, Sasuke interpretó mal su señal, porque aumentó la intensidad de sus besos, haciéndolos más profundos e insistentes.

Esta vez, su cuerpo entero reaccionó y no de muy buena forma.

Intentó hacerse hacia atrás, pero Sasuke levantó una mano hacia su cuello y la acercó descaradamente hacia él, profundizando más el beso. La cabeza de Sasuke se inclinó hacia un lado para mejor acceso a su boca, y fue en ese instante en que Sakura pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas.

Apenas vislumbró un manchón rubio cruzar la calle opuesta de la vivienda de Sasuke, pero aun así desde esa posición lo supo: tanto Ino como Hinata, lograron escapar exitosamente del hogar de los Uchiha's.

Inmediatamente, aferró sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y, con extrema violencia, lo empujó lejos de ella. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire que no sabía que lo había estado reteniendo, y vio como Sasuke trastabillaba hacia atrás con el rostro entre extrañado y confundido.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no era por temor o nervios, sino de una rabia ciega, casi iracunda. Su rostro comenzó a colorearse de un tono rojo intenso, y los ojos llameaban de una forma tan asesina como mortal, fijos en Sasuke como su principal y único objetivo de su rabia. Esta sensación ya la había sentido antes, como un volcán a punto de expulsar llamas desde su interior, amenazando con destruir todo a su paso. Pero no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que quería era precisamente eso: estallar.

Observó a Sasuke mirándola con el ceño fruncido en desconcierto, y antes de que él pudiera pensar en otra cosa, se acercó a dos grandes zancadas, levantó su rodilla derecha y, con la fuerza con la que se caracterizaba, le dio un duro y certero golpe en sus partes nobles.

Un férvido destello de deleite cruzó por sus ojos verdes al ver como Sasuke perdía el aliento y ahogaba un grito que, supuso, sería de auténtico dolor. Se arrodilló en el suelo llevando sus manos justo debajo de su pelvis con los hombros y brazos increíblemente tiesos, y el rostro tan pálido como un muerto.

No esperó a que se recuperara, pero si se quedó un par de segundos más para regocijarse de su dolor y de esa pose tan humillante como placentera a la vista. Luego, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, con el fuego del recuerdo grabada para siempre en su mente y (aunque no quisiera) en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

–Sa-Sakura-chan… –llamó la ojiblanca tocando la puerta. Tanto Ino como Hinata se encontraban afuera de la puerta del baño de la pelirosa.

Luego de salir huyendo en el auto de la rubia con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Sakura. No hablaron en todo el camino, ya que el miedo y el pánico de ser casi descubiertas les habían quitado el aire, por lo que esperaron hasta llegar a la seguridad del hogar de la pelirosa para recién hablar con más calma. Sin embargo, apenas cruzaron la puerta, Sakura se encaminó rápidamente hacia el baño y no ha salido desde entonces.

–Sakura-chan… llevas más de quince m-minutos allí, ¿estás bien? –se inquietó la chica dando leves golpecitos en la puerta, temiendo que la pelirosa fuera a enfurecerse con ella.

Sakura dejó el cepillo de dientes junto al de su madre y se observó en el espejo. Con la respiración temblorosa y la boca ligeramente abierta, Sakura no dejaba de notar la perturbación dibujada en sus facciones. Las gotas de agua caían de su boca recién enjuagada; era la segunda vez que se lavaba los dientes, y aun así se sentía una molesta y desagradable sensación en toda la zona bucal. No importa el tiempo y el empeño que hacía con el lavado, la sensación no se iba.

" _Porque no está en tu boca, estúpida. Está en tu cabeza."_ –se reprochó a sí misma, pero un deje desasosiego cruzó por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Tomó la toalla que estaba a un lado suyo para limpiarse la boca, y volvió su mirada por última vez al espejo. No podía hacer nada por cambiar esa mirada extraña, pero tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer a decir verdad: estaba cansada de fingir valentía y fortaleza cuando sentía que no la tenía.

Salió del baño.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente a la ojiblanca, quien dio un respingo del susto al verla tan seria.

–S-S-Sakura-chan… –tembló la muchacha llevándose las manos al pecho. – ¿Te e-encuentras bien? –preguntó bajito, pero lo suficiente para que la peliorsa la escuchara.

– ¿Lo lograron? –inquirió, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta.

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que decidió sellar sus labios en una fina línea y desviar su mirada hacia el otro lado. Sakura vio en ese gesto una muy mala señal.

Rogaba a todos los cielos que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Como Hinata no le decía nada, giró su vista hacia la rubia quien estaba extrañamente callada, sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared frente a ellas. Ino la miraba entre el miedo y la culpa, y supo en ese instante que tenía razón.

–No estaba solo. –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué? –farfulló, sin comprender. –Eso es imposible. Naruto dijo que sus padres no estaban, entonces ¿Cómo…? –dejo la frase a medio terminar, esperando a que la rubia se explicara.

–No eran sus padres, eso seguro. –dijo con firmeza. Se relamió los labios antes de continuar. –Pero había alguien más en esa casa. Era joven, quizás algunos años mayor que nosotras. No alcancé a ver su rostro, solo pude ver una espalda ancha y cabello negro recogido… se sentó en el sillón en donde estábamos escondidas… no pudimos hacer nada, hasta que se levantó al baño. –

– ¡P-Pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo! –interrumpió Hinata asustándose cada vez más por la expresión que estaba adquiriendo Sakura. –n-no sabíamos cuánto i-iba a tardar, así que c-cuando desapareció p-por el pasillo… ¡s-salimos como p-p-pudimos! –Hinata tartamudeaba más que nunca.

De pronto, un denso e incómodo silencio se formó entre ellas. Pero ni Ino ni Hinata se atrevían a romperlo, como si temiesen a que la pelirosa llegara a explotar como un globo.

Lo que no sabían, es que ya lo _había_ hecho. Dos veces.

–Itachi… –musitó en voz alta. –Sasuke tiene un hermano mayor, se llama Itachi. –dijo con voz hueca. No entendía como pudo pasar por alto ese detalle…

Su mente la llevó a un fugaz pero potente recuerdo de la niñez. Sakura lo había visto solo en una ocasión cuando tenía ocho años, y a pesar del tiempo lo recordaba muy claramente.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro. ¡Y como no hacerlo! Itachi era mucho más grande que ella: era alto y varonil con un aire tranquilo y pacífico, y esa mirada comprensiva y cálida… fue el primer chico que le dijo que era bonita.

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de sacar esos recuerdos de su mente.

De seguro lo dijo por lástima. Ella era una niña de cabello muy corto que usaba ropa holgada y varonil, el rostro hinchado y moreteado por los golpes que le había dado Kizashi, en ese entonces, fue que Itachi la conoció. A lo mejor se dio cuenta que no era del tipo que recibía muchos elogios por su apariencia, por lo que decidió decir algo agradable a esa pobre chica de mirada triste. Un lindo gesto, proveniente del hermano mayor del idiota más grande.

– ¡¿Sasuke tiene un hermano?! –exclamó sorprendida la rubia, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de la pelirosa. –Vaya… suena lógico. –dijo rememorando la silueta de aquél muchacho.

–Lo-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan. –habló la ojiblanca, con la culpa filtrándose por su voz.

Sakura parpadeó.

– ¡Oh! No, no te preocupes, Hina-chan. Todo está bien. –la tranquilizó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

No, nada estaba bien.

– ¡P-Pero no hemos conseguido el video! Ahora como… –

–Ya veremos luego. –la interrumpió, agrandando más su sonrisa. –lo importante es que no las descubrieron y fueron inteligentes en salir de allí. –agregó al ver que Hinata abría la boca para refutar.

–Sakura… –la llamó Ino con delicadeza. – ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? –

– ¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó con más brusquedad de lo que hubiese querido. Carraspeó para disimular la ira que siseó sin pretenderlo. – ¿Qué pasas con él? –dijo esta vez con más calma.

– ¿Cómo lo entretuviste? ¿De qué hablaron? –inquirió la rubia, observó como un pequeño espasmo crispaba en los labios de la pelirosa.

–Nada. –respondió tajantemente. –Solo… dijo que tuviera cuidado con Suigetsu, es todo. –añadió para no ser demasiado pesada con ellas. No era su culpa, no debía de desquitarse con ellas. –Lo siento yo… esto no ha sido una buena idea. –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Y cuándo lo ha sido? –bromeó la rubia. Sin embargo, tenía toda la razón: ninguna de sus ideas han dado resultado. Se levantó del suelo y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sakura. –Ya se nos ocurrirá algo más tarde. Ahora tienes que descansar y despejar tu cabeza, que de seguro te estás haciendo añicos después de tanto drama… –rio dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Sakura solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz para decir algo más.

–Creo q-que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde… –señaló Hinata, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Eran pasadas las seis.

Sakura las acompaño hacia la puerta y se despidió de ellas, pero Hinata (quien más culpabilidad sentía ya que por ella casi las descubren al tropezar en la maleza) le dio un enorme y apretado abrazo que la dejó casi sin aire. No obstante, la pelirosa agradeció el gesto y le regaló la sonrisa más auténtica que pudo hacer ese día.

–Nos vemos mañana… –se despidió por última vez antes de adentrarse al auto de Ino y perderse por las calles.

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro al verlas desaparecer. Levantó la mirada al cielo gris y sin vida, con las nubes más densas de lo normal, al parecer llovería esa noche. Hizo una mueca.

No le hacía mucha gracia tener que escuchar los incesantes sonidos de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra las ventanas. Desde niña siempre le había parecido que alguien las golpeaba con los dedos, como si hubiera alguien llamando desde afuera. Solía tener pesadillas sobre bandidos queriendo entrar a su hogar cada vez que llovía.

Alejó su mirada del cielo y volvió adentrarse a la casa, recordando las veces en que Kizashi la reprendía por temer algo tan absurdo. Soltó una risa amarga mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

Al llegar se lanzó al sillón con cansancio, colocando su cabeza en el reposabrazos mientras que tomaba el control remoto que estaba a su lado para encender la televisión. Necesitaba escuchar cualquier cosa, lo que sea que fuese ruido bastaba para no seguir pensando en Kizashi o en Sasuke.

Soltó un segundo suspiro, esta vez más profundo que del anterior. Mañana se dejaría rebanar los sesos de su cerebro y se estamparía el cráneo contra la pared todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, por hoy, por esta minúscula tarde se relajaría mirando la televisión, luego se sumergiría en la tina con agua bien caliente y mucha espuma de esencias y tónicos para la piel, mientras escuchaba música desde los auriculares.

Un gemido se le escapó de los labios al imaginarse la maravilla que le esperaba a la noche.

– _...Les informamos a los habitantes de Tokyo de las lluvias que cubrirán la ciudad en los próximos días, ya que según el pronóstico, una tormenta proveniente del sur se está acercando a la ciudad…_ –

Sakura le hizo _zip_ a la televisión, buscando otro canal más llamativo que las noticias, hasta que llegó a un canal de mix de música y la dejó allí. _That's what I like_ de Bruno Mars, llenaba rítmicamente en el ambiente.

La habrá visto una mil veces y nunca se cansaba. A ella le encantaba los pasos de baile que él hacía.

Su pecho vibró en una risa muda, rememorando una noche en especial con las chicas: habían hecho una pijamada en el departamento de Ino y, aprovechando que sus padres llegaban tarde, cantaron y bailaron todo lo que pudieron antes de que ellos llegaran. Y una de las canciones que más disfrutaron fue precisamente esta.

La melancolía la invadió de pronto.

Desde hace mucho que no hacían esa clase de juntas, ni si quiera para una buena charla y eso debía, al principio, por los exámenes y tareas al estar cerca del final del semestre. Ahora las cosas se han volcado de manera diferente e inesperada. De estar preocupada por los exámenes, pasó a estar pendiente de su sombra por si _él_ aparecía. O en vez de desvelarse en hacer sus deberes, la ansiedad y la histeria no la dejaban dormir, pensando que al día siguiente _él_ volvería a seguirla por todas partes. Y lo peor, es que si antes la asustaba la forma tan extraña y espeluznante en que _él_ se comportaba con ella, no eran nada a comparación al enterarse de que posiblemente él la haya…

Un sonido que no provenía de la televisión, interrumpió sus turbios pensamientos. Su teléfono vibraba incesantemente dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al sacarlo, vio el nombre de _"Mamá"_ brillar en toda la pantalla. Se apresuró en contestar.

–Hola… –saludó la pelirosa.

– ¡Sakura! Cariño, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó su madre alegremente tras la línea.

–Pues bien. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? ¿Todo bien por allá? –Sakura tomó el control de la televisión y bajó el volumen.

–Ah… –soltó un sonoro suspiro que evidenciaba cansancio. –El clima aquí es terrible, ha llovido todo el día, y se supone que mañana es la inauguración. ¡Y todavía no hemos podido organizar nada! –exclamó disgustada.

–Oh… –no sabía que responderle a eso. Lo único que rondaba en su cabeza en esos momentos, era las cartas que descansaban dentro de la mesita de noche de su madre. Se mordió la lengua.

–Ay, no sé qué vamos hacer… –dijo. Si hubiera estado presente, se habría dado cuenta de inmediato de la expresión de la pelirosa. –Si esto sigue hasta mañana, tendremos que alargar nuestra estadía aquí. –se quejó.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –inquirió preocupada. Su madre le había dicho que llegaría el lunes, y aún faltaba tres días.

–Miércoles a más tardar. –responde algo vacilante, no muy segura si llegaría a la fecha prevista. –Pero bueno, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? He visto la televisión. Parece que se acerca una tormenta… –comentó.

–Creo que sí… –dice fijando su vista en la televisión. Ya no estaba Bruno Mars. –Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo… –habló con lentitud.

Esperaba decirle que ya sabía la verdad sobre su trabajo una vez que llegara de Seúl, pero no contaba que su estadía se prolongase demasiado. Tenía muchas ganas de mencionarlo, pero no creía que fuese una buena idea discutirlo por teléfono.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar, cariño? –preguntó afectuosamente su madre.

Al diablo.

–Es acerca de tu trabajo. –soltó sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. –Sé que trabajas para los Uchiha´s… –

Un silencio se formó tras la línea. Se sentó en el sillón colocando las piernas en su pecho, nerviosa.

– ¿Mamá? –llamó dudosa al no oír nada.

– ¿C-Cómo…? ¿Cómo tú…? –balbuceó su madre, evidentemente consternada.

–Vi tus finiquitos… –confesó en parte. No era conveniente mencionar a Naruto, ni como éste llegó a saberlo. –fue accidental. –agregó media culposa. Era una verdad a medias, porque a pesar de que los encontró por casualidad, ella sí estaba buscando algo que la relacionase con los Uchiha´s.

– ¡Oh, Sakura! –exclamó su madre en un lamento que no había oído nunca. – ¡Lamento mucho que te enteraras así! Pero… yo… –calló de repente.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –inquirió sintiéndose herida. – ¿creíste que me enojaría o algo así? ¿O acaso no confías en mí? –

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –se apresuró en decir la mujer. –Pero… es muy difícil de explicar, Sakura. –dice con seriedad.

–Pues hazlo. Soy toda oídos. –dijo sin poder reprimir el tono molesto en su voz.

–Ahora no es buen momento… –se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la línea. –Mira, tengo que irme. ¿De acuerdo? Te llamaré después. Te quiero. –dijo todo con muchísima rapidez, y al segundo siguiente cortó la llamada.

Sakura se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Estaba punto de discutirle cuando se despidió y colgó de manera imprevista. Observó su teléfono con las cejas fruncidas.

Primero Sasuke y ahora su madre…

Del primero no se sorprendía demasiado, era un cerdo arrogante. Pero de su madre le extrañaba de sobre manera.

" _De seguro se le pegó la manía Uchiha, después de trabajar tanto tiempo con ellos…"_ –pensó con sarcasmo.

Apagó la televisión y se levantó de golpe, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Creo que iba a adelantar su plan con el baño espumoso…

.

.

.

–Ah… –soltó un suspiro de gozo al hundirse en la tina hasta el cuello.

El agua caliente destensó todos sus músculos agarrotados, sintiendo como la espuma crecía cada vez que movía sus piernas, con cuidado de no rebasar el agua a la orilla de la tina.

Observó sus manos. Había quitado las vendas que las cubrían, y ahora podía ver mejor las costras que adornaban sus nudillos. Ya no dolían como antes, sin embargo, le escocía por momentos y tenía que reprimir las ganas de frótaselas para no hacerse daño.

A su lado había una mesita diminuta que tenía la misma altura que la tina, y encima de ella, había dejado su teléfono con los auriculares. Tomó esta última, y dejó que la suave melodía relajara su mente, mientras que el agua caliente y espumosa acunase su adolorido cuerpo. Cerró los ojos.

Estaba en la gloria.

Luego de media hora de un maravilloso baño, Sakura se encontraba frotando su cabello húmedo con una pequeña toalla, mientras que otra cubría su cuerpo.

Estaba en su habitación frente al ropero buscando su pijama, cuando entre sus ropas encontró una playera que no le pertenecía: era de Naruto.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y la levantó para admirarla mejor. La playera oscura se veía más bien como un azul marino a través de la luz encendida de su habitación. La encontraba tan linda y varonil, que no llegaba a entender por qué Naruto no la usaba, porque nunca se la había visto puesta.

La acercó a su nariz. Olía exactamente igual a como la encontró ayer.

Se encogió de hombros, y se sacó la toalla del cuerpo para colocarse la playera. De todos modos, Naruto no la extrañaría. Lo único que lamentaba era el momento de lavarla, ya que el increíble olor que tanto le gustaba, se iría. No se puso la ropa interior, porque le molestaba para dormir. Y así vestida, Sakura salió de la habitación rumbo al primer piso.

Justo cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, escuchó un sonido proveniente de la sala de estar. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que era el teléfono de la casa que sonaba con tanta insistencia.

– ¿Aló? –saludó la pelirosa, llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

– ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! –la recién nombrada alejó súbitamente el teléfono de su rostro. El grito histérico casi le rompió el tímpano.

– ¿Naruto? –preguntó dudosa, acercándose nuevamente el teléfono.

– ¡POR DIOS QUE ESTAS VIVA! –volvió a chillar el blondo. Sakura hizo una mueca adolorida de tanto griterío.

–No grites, que sí te oigo. –se enfadó la chica.

– ¡Perdón! Es que mamá me despertó esta mañana muy furiosa porque me había quedado dormido y cuando vio todas las botellas de cerveza regadas por el piso… –Naruto hablaba tan rápido, que apenas podía seguirle el hilo de la conversación.

– ¡Casi me mata a chanclazos! Me quitó el teléfono y mi consola, y para cuando se fue me di cuenta que no estabas. –dijo, aún muy alterado. Pareciera muy apurado en contar todo.

–Pensé que te habías ido a casa y por eso no me preocupé, pero después vino el Teme y me dijo que no habías ido a clases… –siguió contado muy deprisa. Sin embargo, Sakura captó de inmediato el nombre del Uchiha. Frunció el ceño.

– ¡Me preocupé mucho! ¡No te imaginas todas las cosas locas que imaginé que te hubiera pasado de camino a casa! Y el Teme no quiso prestarme su teléfono para poder llamarte. Maldito cretino, desconsiderado… –farfulló a eso último en un tono molesto.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Yo también me quedé dormida. –lo consoló Sakura.

Caminó hacia la cocina mientras hablaba. Había llegado al refrigerador cuando Naruto habló.

–Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo… –se escuchó como Naruto exhalaba un suspiro.

–No te preocupes... –dice en un tono divertido. En ese instante estaba sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador, y cerró la puerta. –Ni si quiera tengo resaca. –agregó para aliviarlo más. Se sentía culpable de la angustia que pasó Naruto durante todo el día, cuando ella en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en su bienestar.

Le dio un trago a la botella para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago.

–Oh bueno, eso está bien… –dijo, pero su voz sonaba extraña, como si quisiera decirle algo más.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Quizás seguiría con resaca, ya que se bebió una botella de _Fernet_ prácticamente él solo.

–Es que quería preguntarte… si ayer, por casualidad… ¿dije algo relacionado con Sasuke? –preguntó inseguro.

Sakura se atragantó con el agua.

– ¡Cof! ¡Cof! –tosió ruidosamente, escupiendo el agua a chorros. Dejó el teléfono contra su pecho para que Naruto no supiera que se había ahogado.

Una vez que se hubiera recuperado, llevó el teléfono a su oreja con la mano temblando ligeramente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió lo más extrañada posible, en un intento para que no notara su perturbación anterior.

–Es que, bueno… recuerdo que nos reíamos mucho y hum… –Naruto estaba indeciso en continuar, pero siguió hablando de todas formas. –Sé que hablamos de algo, pero no recuerdo que era, pero tengo la impresión de que mencioné a Sasuke… –dijo más para sí que para la pelirosa, como si estuviera pensando.

–Creo que bebiste demasiado. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Rogaba a todos los dioses que, por favor, Naruto no llegase a recordar nada de anoche, porque si no…

–En eso tienes razón, jeje… –gorjeó el rubio, alivianando el ambiente. – ¡Bah! De seguro lo habré imaginado. ¡Jajaja! –y siguió riéndose, muy contento.

–Eh, sí… –dice apenas la pelirosa. El nudo que se le había formado en el estómago, subió hasta su garganta, cortándole la respiración.

– _¡Naruto! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –_ se escuchó de fondo la inconfundible voz de Kushina, la madre de Naruto. No sonaba para nada feliz.

– ¡T-Tengo que colgar, Sakura-chan! –exclamó el muchacho, asustado. –No tengo permiso de utilizar el teléfono, ¡Me matará si me pilla! Adios, Sakura-chan. Nos vemos el lunes. –y colgó.

Sakura se quedó con el _"hasta luego"_ prendido en la punta de la lengua.

Tal parece, que Naruto también se le pegó la manía Uchiha.

Con un gruñido, Sakura sacó un vaso de la repisa que estaba justo arriba suyo, y lo llenó de agua de la botella. Dejó el envase vacío a la basura y caminó hacia la sala con el vaso en la mano. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar el teléfono con fuerza contra el sillón, pero este rebotó en uno de los cojines y calló al otro lado de la mesa de centro.

Otro gruñido aún más fuerte, Sakura caminó para recoger el teléfono y dejarlo en donde estaba, cuando unos golpeteos sonaron a través de la ventana. Dio un respingo, e inmediatamente giró su vista hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado del televisor.

Pequeñas formas acuosas golpeaban contra el vidrio y resbalaban hasta llegar al marco de la ventana.

Había comenzado a llover.

" _No seas estúpida Sakura, aquí no hay bandidos."_ –pensó, disgustándose consigo misma. Ya era una mujer grande con los calzones bien puestos, como para seguir imaginándose a extraños golpeando su ventana.

Bueno… quizás no los llevaba puesto en este momento. Pero se entendía la referencia.

Con su desnudo trasero, Sakura se sentó en el sillón con los pies apoyados en la mesa de centro, mientras alargaba la mano para recoger el control remoto y encender el televisor.

Sakura cambiaba los canales haciendo _zip_ a ratos. Se saltaba las noticias, porque solo hablaban del mal clima que se avecinaba, algo que ya estaba al tanto. Hasta que llegó a un canal de reality, en donde los participantes competían en una, extremadamente complicada, carrera de obstáculos.

Se entretuvo mirando a los participantes mientras bebía de su vaso.

Vadeaban estanques de lodo y escalaban redes hasta llegar a la cima, en donde debían deslizarse por una cuerda para llegar al otro extremo, sin caerse. Se imaginaba a sí misma realizando acrobacias en menos tiempo que lo hacían ellos. Bien podría hacerlo si se lo proponía, pero su madre jamás la consentiría en inscribirse en nada que sea televisado. Sobre su cadáver.

De la nada las luces de la sala comenzaron a parpadear, y el sonido de la lluvia se hacía cada vez más estridente contra las ventanas.

Miró por última vez el televisor antes de apagarlo. Ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Caminó hacia la escalera con el vaso medio vacío. Mientras subía, pensaba lo que iría hacer mañana.

Se levantaría temprano y entrenaría en la sala, no lo haría en el patio porque estaría muy húmedo y resbaloso por la lluvia. Luego desayunaría y se daría una ducha rápida para después comenzar hacer sus deberes. Se haría un sándwich de almuerzo (porque era la única cosa decente y comestible que podía hacer) e invitaría a las chicas a su casa esa tarde para idear otro plan que la ayudasen conseguir el video de la casa del Uchiha.

Cuando llegó al segundo rellano, las luces volvieron a parpadear, pero no les hizo caso y siguió andando por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

Estaba a punto entrar cuando notó algo horrible.

En la ventana de su habitación, que estaba a la pared contraria de la puerta, vio una silueta grande y oscura.

Parpadeó un par de veces, no creyendo lo que veía.

A lo mejor era el reflejo del ropero abierto que daba hacia la ventana, o era la lluvia enmarcando con sus gotas alguna extraña y espeluznante forma. Quizás era el contorno del árbol que estaba afuera de su casa, y hasta podría ser su propia imaginación, luego del día de porquería que tuvo que pasar con Sasuke.

Era la única explicación que le hacía sentido.

Pero no lo era.

El vidrio tembló, como si un peso hubiera caído en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Sakura se quedó de piedra a la entrada de su habitación, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la ventana siendo abierta. No movió ni un músculo, ni cuando una mano totalmente mojada salía de ella, recargándose en el marco. Apenas si pudo ahogar un grito de espanto al ver que una cabeza de oscuros cabellos, se adentraba a su habitación.

La peor pesadilla de Sakura se estaba haciendo realidad.

" _Si es un bandido. Si es un bandido. Si es un bandido…"_ –pensó con horror. No fue, hasta que la figura levantó el rostro, en que Sakura se dio cuenta de que había errado.

No era un bandido.

Un rostro desfigurado por el esfuerzo se hizo ver a través de la luz encendida de su habitación, pero cuando sus ojos negros chocaron con los suyos, pudo notar la furia brillando en ellos. Su expresión desfigurada, ya no era por la energía de haber escalado hasta allí.

Sasuke la miraba como si fuese a matarla. Y tal vez a eso venía.

Un estrepitoso ruido invadió el ambiente cuando el vaso se hizo añicos en el suelo, derramando el contenido por todas partes.

–Sakura… –ladró su nombre como si fuese un animal.

Un chasquido se escuchó afuera de la casa y al instante siguiente, se fue la luz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y este ha sido toda la sorpresa (no se preocupen, ya se me ocurrirá algo para después).**

 **Aquí les dejo un saludo para...**

 **Ana : muchas gracias por tu crítica. Acepto y reconozco el hecho de que varias veces me voy por las ramas, y sé que eso perjudica la narrativa. Trato de evitar no caer en eso, pero se me hace muy difícil. Por eso, esta vez leí toooda la historia desde el principio antes de volver a escribir para ver mis falencias y evitar caer en ellas. Aun así creo que estos dos últimos capítulos que hice, fui más concisa que con los anteriores. Un beso enorme ;)**

 **Anaid Silos: muchas gracias, en verdad agradezco que te guste esta historia. Con respecto de los sentimientos que tiene Sasuke con Sakura, él ya lo tenía claro mucho antes de la fiesta. El beso que se dieron no fueron más que un _click_. Creo que se va a entender mejor a Sasuke con estos dos capítulos. Espero que te gusten y disfrutes de esta personalidad de Sasuke (que en lo personal, me encanta que sea así de extraño). Un beso! ;)**

 **Cherry-Lizz: muchas gracias, aprecio tus buenos deseos. He recibido varios comentarios del relleno que le estoy poniendo a la historia xDD de verdad que no es mi intención hacerlo, pero se me hace muy difícil darme cuenta que lo hago. Espero que te gusten estos capítulos, porque me esmeré mucho en enfocarme en el presente y no en los flashback (aunque igual lo puse jaja). Saludos para ti también! ;) (PD: por alguna razón al escribir tu nombre con el punto al medio, no me apareces. De hecho recién me doy cuenta xd Lo más probable es que los espacios en blanco que dejé en los capítulos anteriores sean para ti. Así que para arreglarlo, cambié el punto por un guión, espero que no te molestes).**

 **Sol : y yo te amo a ti jaja ;)**

 **Rosegold09 : hola! Lamentablemente en este último capítulo Sasuke se pasó de verga, pero bue… sucedió tal cual lo predijiste: Sasuke apareció en casa de Sakura estando sola. Y si el clima nos acompaña, la mamá de Sakura se quedará por más tiempo en Seúl, es decir, más drama para Sakura. Espero que te hayan gustado, un beso! ;)**

 **Rima Echizen : gracias! Espero que te gusten estos dos últimos capítulos, aquí puse más momentos Sasusaku en tiempo presente, porque casi no había interacción entre ellos más que en los flashback. Así que, aquí tienes. Un beso! ;)**

 **Jen1490 : jajaja hola. Tú crees que se lo puse muy difícil a Sasuke? pues juzga ahora JAJAJAJA. Un beso! ;)**

 **Saralour-tita : Hola! Pues la película _¿Qué Pasó Ayer?_ Si tuvo bastante influencia para mí a la hora de describir la fiesta, ¡acertaste! xD con respecto a Wattpad, jamás se me pasó por la mente subirla por esa plataforma. Casi siempre leo fics por fanfiction, más que en ningún otro lado. Así que lo siento, dudo mucho que lo suba allí. Un beso! ;)**

 **Aymkev : hola! Pues aquí aparezco con doble continuación. Espero que te gusten. Un beso! ;)**

 **Hey-Ho : agradezco que te guste la historia. Le puse mucha motivación a la hora de redactar. Aunque este último capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior, el drama y los momentos Sasusaku lo recompensan. Un beso! ;)**

 **Gab: me encanta que te emocione! Espero que disfrutes también estos capítulos tanto como me gustó a mí al hacerlos. Un beso! ;)**

 **Esto ha sido todo hasta el momento!**

 **Nos leeremos más adelante ;)**

 **Goda.X**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!**

 **He vuelto, y más pronto de lo esperado ;)**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, así que...**

 **¡A leer! :)**

.

* * *

 _._

 _Acércate_

 _Deja las dudas_

 _La noche es fría, pero conmigo es segura_

 _Despégate_

 _De la amargura_

 _Y déjame de llevarte a tu debida altura_

 _De tus locuras_

 _De tus ideas_

 _De tu cultura_

 _Y de tu ciencia_

 _¿La alcanzaré?_

 _Eso no lo sé, pero esta noche…_

– _Paulo Londra. "Adán y Eva"_

.

.

.

Un ruido extraño se escuchaba de fondo, como si estuvieran pisando con zapatos de goma por el piso. El eco que producía era molesto y chirriaba cada vez que cambiaba la dirección de los pasos, de lo que parecía ser, la habitación de alguien.

Sakura tardó varios segundos en entender que estaba despierta y no soñando como creía. Sin embargo, ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados por temor a lo que se iba a encontrar, pero más que nada, era por el profundo dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento. El dolor provenía desde la parte posterior, justo encima de la nuca expandiéndose hasta sus sienes, que palpitaban incesantemente a cada segundo que pasaba.

Las pisadas se alejaban cada vez más y, de pronto, una cálida luz llegó a sus párpados cerrados. Estaba lejos y apenas podía percibirlo, sin embargo lo único que hacía era aumentar su dolor de cabeza.

Hizo una imperceptible mueca.

Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sintiendo la tela húmeda de la playera contra su piel. Al igual que cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Sakura podía sentir algunas gotas deslizándose por su frente y cuello, pero no sentía frío: el dolor de su cabeza opacaba cualquier otra sensación desagradable.

Otro chirrido aún más fuerte, le indico que los pasos se acercaban a donde se encontraba ella. Con lentitud y pesadez las pisadas se detuvieron justo a su lado, y la mullida superficie en donde se encontraba se hundió, como si alguien se hubiera sentado.

Tuvo el impulso de abrir los ojos, pero se contuvo a tiempo al sentir un roce en su mejilla hasta llegar detrás de su oreja. Se dio cuenta que eran dedos los que la acariciaban con suavidad, pero más que una caricia los dedos se contrajeron detrás de su nuca, muy cerca del área en donde le dolía y levantó su cabeza con extrema lentitud. Sakura se dejó hacer, hasta que los dedos la dejaron reposar sobre algo suave y muy blando, como una almohada.

La presencia se alejó de ella y se levantó, dejando un extraño espacio vacío a su lado. Las pisadas volvieron a desaparecer al fondo de la habitación donde podía percibir la cálida luz.

Ahora que estaba sola (de una forma retórica) y el dolor de cabeza aminoraba, Sakura comenzó a rememorar los sucesos a detalle: El rostro de Sasuke apareció en la ventana de su habitación y cuando él fue capaz de entrar por completo, se cortó la luz. Después de eso había salido corriendo por el pasillo y bajar a tropezones por las escaleras. A pesar de la escasa luminosidad, ella pudo refugiarse en la cocina a la espera de su llegada, lista para enfrentarse a él, pero Sasuke fue más hábil y la engañó para obligarla a salir de su escondite. Luego, recuerda que sintió temor y pavor al verlo entre la oscuridad, y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue en salir huyendo de allí, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Salió corriendo de su hogar sin rumbo aparente, pero no duró mucho, porque el Uchiha la derribó al suelo y lo último que vio fue unos furiosos ojos negros antes de ser golpeada contra el pavimento.

Luego de todo el barullo y el caos de afuera, lo más lógico es que hayan vuelto a su casa. Eso explicaría el silencio, los pasos chirriantes contra el piso y la comodidad de la superficie que, tal parece, estaba en el sillón de su hogar.

Tanteó con los dedos la tela suave del sillón, y se concentró en el aroma natural que emanaba en el ambiente.

Definitivamente, estaba en su hogar.

No pudo reprimir el suspiro de alivio que salió temblorosamente de sus labios, pero no le importó demasiado. Abrió apenas un ojo para ver a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue la mesa de centro a su lado, y justo a la esquina de éste a la altura de sus pies, estaba el teléfono de casa. Siguió mirando alrededor hasta llegar a la ventana del living, donde podía ver y oír las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el vidrio, pero no se escuchaba tan estrepitoso como antes. Volteó su vista hacia la cálida luz que provenía de la cocina. Desde su posición (porque el respaldo del sillón le impedía ver más allá) podía oír el silbido de la tetera hirviendo y, luego, los pasos de Sasuke recorrer la cocina hasta extinguir el sonido.

Aprovechó el momento para incorporarse levemente y echar un vistazo detrás del respaldo.

La luz de la cocina le traspasó los ojos tan dolorosamente, que tuvo que cerrarlos para evitar que sus sienes palpitasen con fuerza. Volvió abrir los ojos, pestañeando varias veces antes de enfocarse en la cocina.

Detrás de las sillas del comedor, la puerta que daba hacia la cocina se encontraba abierta. Aunque solo era capaz de ver un resquicio de la cocina, Sakura pudo ver la alta figura de Sasuke removiendo cosas de la encimera. Su ancha espalda se movía cada vez que estiraba un brazo para agarrar algo que no alcanzaba a ver, lo que sí podía visualizar sin equivocarse, es que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

Sus húmedos zapatos chirriaban cada vez que giraba sobre sus talones. La playera oscura se le pegaba al cuerpo, y desde esa distancia, Sakura podía apreciar los músculos que se le formaban en los omóplatos: se le apretujaban contra la playera. Los cabellos oscuros que se le erizaban en la nuca estaban aplastados por la lluvia, mientras que las gotas que caían entre sus hebras resbalaban por su cuello y se perdían dentro de la playera.

Y de pronto, se giró por completo, chocando su vista contra la de ella.

Sakura dio un respingo, pero no apartó la vista. Él tampoco lo hizo.

Sasuke se acercó al marco de la puerta llevando una taza humeante en una de sus manos, sin quitar su vista de la pelirosa.

No vio la furia crispar en sus ojos, como lo había visto en el alféizar de su ventana o cuando la derribó en la lluvia. Sin embargo, conservaba esa escalofriante manía de mirarla con fijeza, cada vez que la perseguía por los corredores de la escuela y las calles de camino a su hogar.

–Despertaste. –habló en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Pestañeó un par de veces, enfocando su vista en él; aun le dolía la cabeza.

–Si… –siseó en un murmullo más bajo, casi imposible de escuchar. Pero tan solo con leer sus labios, Sasuke fue capaz de entenderla.

–Hmm… –

Silencio.

Sakura fue la primera en romper el contacto visual. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para intentar mantener una lucha de miradas. Por ahora, es ella quien tiene la desventaja.

Bajó su vista a sus piernas desnudas, y su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar en cómo iba vestida.

Se apresuró en bajar la playera lo más que podía para cubrir sus piernas, porque no llevaba nada de bajo. Absolutamente nada.

El gesto era demasiado obvio para que Sasuke no lo hubiera notado, pero él siguió impasible, como si estuviera ignorándola a propósito. Se acercó a ella y dejó la taza humeante en la mesa de centro, frente suya.

Sakura lo observó con cuidado. Dejó de tironear la playera y se sentó encima de sus pantorrillas para evitar mostrar más de lo debido.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó con brusquedad, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Sasuke se hizo para atrás, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones de un modo bastante casual y despreocupado, que alteró los nervios de la pelirosa.

–Solo es té. –contestó igual de brusco, sin dejar su postura relajada.

–No lo quiero. –su voz salió extrañamente ronca. –No quiero nada que venga de ti. –

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron más de lo que ya estaban, y una mueca escéptica se formó en sus labios.

–Es curioso que lo digas, ya que es mío lo que llevas puesto. –soltó.

Al ver su confusión, Sasuke volvió hablar.

–La playera. –dijo, dando una leve inclinación de cabeza a su dirección. –Es mía. –

El rostro de Sakura se volvió pálido, pero trató disimularlo inflando su pecho de forma altiva.

–No sé de lo que hablas… –dijo con frialdad. –Esta playera estaba en casa de Naruto. –

–Sí, porque yo lo dejé allí. –respondió.

Sakura abrió la boca para refutar lo dicho, pero luego la cerró.

Su mente comenzó a rememorar los sucesos del día de ayer en casa del rubio. Cuando abrió su armario por alguna camisa, esa playera no concordaba con el excéntrico gusto de su amigo, lo sabía, pero de ahí a pensar que la playera no es suya…

Su rostro palideció aún más al entender que Sasuke no estaba mintiendo.

La expresión de Naruto al verla usar esa playera, fue casi como una burla, pero no le tomó importancia porque no lo había captado. Ahora sabía por qué.

Otro silencio se formó en el ambiente.

Sasuke no apartaba la vista de ella, fijándose en cada expresión que cruzaba por su rostro.

–Bien… –dijo con la voz ahogada. –Te la devolveré después. –

Los ojos de Sasuke resplandecieron en la oscuridad.

Para no seguir alargando el incómodo silencio, (porque era obvio que él no iba a iniciar una conversación) se apresuró en cambiar el tema.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? –inquirió, volviendo a posar su vista en el Uchiha.

Sakura notó la tensión en sus hombros. De pronto, ya no lucia tan despreocupado como al principio.

–Quería… hablar contigo. –respondió con cautela, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras.

– ¿No pudiste llamar a la puerta como la gente normal? –preguntó con el tono más frío que pudo ser capaz de hacer.

Quizás fue por la dureza de su voz, o por el hecho de que no lo consideró como una persona con todas sus facultades mentales. Pero la cosa es, que Sasuke se le deformó el rostro en una horrible expresión de furia contenida.

Se hizo para atrás, asustada de verlo así.

–Nunca me hubieras abierto la puerta. –espetó en un gruñido que la heló más que las gotas de lluvia.

Sakura deslizó una pierna afuera del sillón, con los ojos clavados en Sasuke. No le gustaba ni un poco esa mirada enfebrecida y peligrosa, por lo que, a la señal de cualquier movimiento extraño de su parte, ella saldría corriendo.

– ¿Y pensaste que entrar por la ventana sería la mejor idea? Pues que brillante. –dijo con sarcasmo.

Sasuke la evaluó por un segundo, manteniendo la chispa de furia bailoteando en sus ojos negros.

–Me golpeaste… –siseó.

–Oh, ¿te dolió mucho? –dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su burla.

No contestó.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, fue Sasuke quien apartó la mirada. No obstante, sus ojos negros fueron a parar en la mesa de centro y, con extrema lentitud, levantó la taza humeante que había sido olvidada por la pelirosa y la extendió hacia ella.

–Bébela. –

–Ya te dije que no quiero nada que provenga de ti. –espetó con dureza, elevando ligeramente el tono de voz.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura llameaban de furia, pero se reprimía lo suficiente para no alterarse. No le convenía armar un escándalo en esas condiciones: semidesnuda, mojada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En definitiva, se sentía con pocas fuerzas para tratar de defenderse físicamente, por lo que tenía que ser inteligente e ingeniosa para idear un plan de escape o, en lo mejor de los casos, hacer que él se vaya por su propia cuenta.

Se removió incómoda por la intensa mirada que le dirigía el Uchiha, por lo que ladeó su rostro un momento para pensar en que decir. Fue en ese preciso instante en que Sakura se fijó en el teléfono de casa que estaba encima de la mesa de centro, en la esquina del lado contrario suyo.

Apartó la vista de inmediato, por el temor a que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y se apresuró en hablar.

–Si solo has venido a reclamar, pierdes tu tiempo. –

Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada por un buen rato, aun manteniendo el vaso extendido. Hasta que dio un paso más cerca de la mesa de centro y se sentó en la orilla, dejó caer pesadamente el vaso humeante a su lado antes de levantar su mirada en ella.

–Sabes que no. –dijo al fin.

Por supuesto que no. Sakura sabía que no solo era eso, no hubiera atravesado una llovizna y escalado hasta su ventana por un golpe en los bajos.

El agarre de sus manos entorno a su cintura y el suave apretón de sus dientes en su labio inferior, brillaron como luces fluorescentes entre sus memorias.

Tragó en seco.

– ¿A eso has venido? –preguntó en un murmullo. No era necesario decir de lo que estaba hablando, podía ver el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos negros. Él también lo estaba recordando.

Sasuke se inclinó cerca de ella para poder mirar su rostro con más claridad a través de la oscura estancia que los envolvía. No obstante, para ella no fue solo una mejor visualización de sus expresiones, sino una forma de intimidarla, y aborrecía que lo estuviera consiguiendo.

– ¿Por qué, Sakura? –dijo en voz baja, confidente. – ¿Qué fue eso? –

El sutil tono apremiante en su voz no pasó desapercibido para la chica, quien se debatía entre la irritación y el desasosiego de tenerlo tan cerca. Pero tampoco podía huir para siempre: el encuentro entre ambos era inevitable, y por más evasivas que él o ella han impuesto entre los dos, sabía (de algún modo) que pronto acabarían. Solo que no era así como hubiese querido, aunque no tenía como prever que ella acabaría por hacer la última cosa que podría llegar hacer.

Ahora Sasuke quiere respuestas que ella no puede darle, porque simplemente no tenía justificación. A lo mejor sí, pero decirle que lo había hecho para distraerlo de las chicas, no era precisamente una buena idea.

Frunció el ceño.

Si lo pensaba con más claridad, ¿Por qué demonios debía darle explicaciones, si él no ha contestado ninguna de sus preguntas? Él se ha negado, callado y excusado de querer hablar sobre el tema de la fiesta. Es más, ni si quiera se interesó en preguntarle el por qué estaba con Suigetsu en esa plaza, ni de donde lo conocía o cómo llegó a contactarlo. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de exigirle, si no ha sido claro desde el principio?

Así que con ese planteamiento, Sakura relajó su ceño observándolo de manera inexpresiva y con los labios fuertemente sellados. Si Sasuke no hablaba, ella tampoco.

La lluvia chocaba contra la ventana de la sala, insistente y furiosa como los ojos negros de Sasuke. Podía sentir las gotas que aún quedaba en su cabello, bajar hasta las puntas y caer en sus hombros, pero no sentía frío. Ella estaba tan helada y mojada que era incapaz sentir las frías gotas deslizarse por su cuello y hombros. Tampoco era consciente que a pesar de su insensibilidad, su cuerpo no era ajeno a la baja temperatura en la que estaba expuesta: los vellos de sus brazos estaban erizados, el color de su piel estaba más blanco de lo acostumbrado y sus labios ya no portaban ese color sonrosado natural que los hacia lucir más suaves y esponjosos. Pero lo que más ignoraba era lo que sucedía de su cuello para abajo.

El único que se daba cuenta era Sasuke, pero se negaba a bajar la mirada más allá del mentón.

El duelo de miradas se alargó más de lo necesario, pero ninguno quería ceder. No fue hasta que el cielo tronó sombríamente, en que Sakura no pudo evitar dar un respingo del susto. Un fugaz rayo de luz iluminó la estancia, siendo capaz de ver con más claridad los ojos de Sasuke que, por un segundo bajó su vista hacia su pecho, pero como tan pronto los bajó, subió.

Eso alertó a la pelirosa. Luego pensó que podía ser una simple evaluación a su postura, como suele hacerlo al analizar el comportamiento de las personas. Porque, admitámoslo, no había mucho que mirar en esa zona de su cuerpo.

– ¿Y bien? –habló el Uchiha con brusquedad.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en contestar. De ahora en adelante debía de usar la cabeza y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Inteligencia, Sakura, usa tu inteligencia…

– ¿Quieres saber por qué te besé? –preguntó con lentitud, sin apartar su vista de sus ojos.

Sasuke asintió.

–Bien. Dime lo que ocurrió realmente entre tú y yo en esa fiesta, y te lo diré. –dijo con astucia.

No perdió detalle de las expresiones que revelaba en su rostro. Desde el enojo y la frustración, hasta la mirada calculadora que le dirigía el Uchiha. No dijo nada por un minuto entero, sopesando sus palabras.

Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración, pero no fue hasta que Sasuke habló en que volvió a respirar con normalidad.

–Bien. –dijo finalmente. –Bien. –repitió, dejando caer sus brazos en sus rodillas, quedando un poco más cerca de ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Presurosa, habló antes de que él pudiera si quiera arrepentirse de su aprobación.

–Suigetsu dijo que me habías drogado, ¿es eso cierto? –su corazón no ha dejado de martillarle el pecho, ansiosa de hallar la respuesta.

–No. –respondió.

Y fue en ese instante en que su mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo, como si todo este tiempo se había quedado atascado en esa noche en la cabaña. Sin embargo, a pesar de obtener al fin una respuesta directa de él, Sakura no estaba tranquila.

– Pero aun así, ¿nosotros…? –dejó la frase al aire, recordando la fotografía que descansaba en el escritorio de su habitación.

Esta vez Sasuke no respondió, y en su lugar habló con otra pregunta:

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sakura? –

Pero Sakura no escuchaba, estaba desesperada por saber lo ocurrido que ni si quiera se molestó en escucharlo y siguió arrematando con preguntas.

– ¿Pero sí estaba drogada, cierto? ¿Alguien más pudo haberme drogado esa noche? ¿Cómo terminé contigo? ¿Cómo es que nos liamos en esa habitación…? –una vez que empezó, era difícil detenerse. Eran tantas sus inquietudes…

– ¿Qué querías conseguir al besarme y golpearme de esa manera? –habló Sasuke por encima de su voz, una forma para hacerse escuchar. Pero ella no se detuvo.

– ¿Sabías que estaba drogada? ¿No te diste cuenta, tal vez? ¿O quizás si lo hiciste, pero seguiste… besándome, tocándome…? –

– ¡¿Por qué decir que me odias y luego, de la nada, besarme?! –elevó su tono con más fuerza, opacando los balbuceos de la pelirosa.

– ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! –chilló Sakura, levantándose sobre sus rodillas e inflando su pecho, ofuscada. Importándole un bledo si mostraba de más o no. – ¡Tú eres el que recuerda todo lo ocurrido! ¡Tú eres el que estaba consciente de lo que hacía! –

Sasuke se sentó con la espalda recta, igualando la altura de la pelirosa.

– ¡HACE UNAS HORAS TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTABAS CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE HACÍAS! –rugió Sasuke, fuera de sí.

Esta vez Sakura se levantó del sillón, furiosa que le siguiera recordando el beso de esa tarde.

– ¡QUIERO SABER SI FUISTE CAPAZ DE VIOLARME, SASUKE! –gritó tan alto que raspó su garganta.

Silencio.

Sakura lo observaba entre la ira y la exasperación, pero más que nada había un atisbo de miedo en sus grandes ojos verdes. En cambio, Sasuke se quedó tieso, como si se hubiera quedado en blanco.

Sasuke abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato y en lugar de decir algo, se levantó de la mesa de centro hasta posarse delante de ella. Frente a frente.

La respiración de la chica se dificultaba más a cada segundo que pasaba, la ansiedad le estaba pasando la cuenta al sentir como su corazón martillaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Lo que tanto quería escuchar. Lo que tanto quería saber…

–No, Sakura. –dijo con la voz enronquecida. –No abusé de ti. –

Y fue como si un enorme peso se le quitara encima, como si toda la histeria, la rabia acumulada y el desasosiego que había sentido durante todo este tiempo se redujera allí mismo, en esa oscura y callada sala. Pero a la vez, un extraño sentimiento se propagaba por todo su cuerpo… algo que no la dejaba en paz.

– ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? –inquirió en un tono tembloroso. El corazón no había dejado de latir con fiereza. – ¿Qué me garantiza que estés diciendo la verdad? –

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, pero en vez de enfadarse o indignarse por sus palabras, bajó los hombros, como si se hubiera cansado de repente. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue la mirada que le dirigió: una mezcla entre tristeza y decepción.

–Solo mi palabra. –se limitó en decir.

Sakura apretó los puños en sus costados, aguantando el impulso de golpearlo. Él en verdad se la estaba buscando…

–Quiero el video. –espetó de pronto la pelirosa, causando que Sasuke la mirara con extrañeza. –No te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero. Esa fotografía que pusiste en mi casillero… –

Otro silencio.

Sus puños dolían por la presión que estaba ejerciendo, pero se contenía para no lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo. Ya van dos veces en que perdió el control con él, y trataba a toda costa por evitar una tercera. Claro que, ganas no le faltaban.

–He hecho lo que me has pedido. Es tu turno. –declaró el Uchiha, sin inmutarse ante la mirada furibunda de la chica. –Responde. –

Sakura quería seguir con el interrogatorio, pero tenía claro que ya no iba a conseguir más información que esa. Aun así no podía conformarse con sus palabras: necesitaba evidencias, algo que demostrase su inocencia, y estaba casi segura que el video podría esclarecer sus dudas. Pero lo que no entendía, y lo que hacía sospechar aún más, es por qué callar algo así. Si él en verdad no hizo nada malo, ¿por qué ocultarlo? ¿Acaso, había algo en ese video que él no quisiera que viera? ¿Quizás había mentido al respecto y no quería que ella se diera cuenta? ¿O existía algo más? y si ese era el caso, ¿Qué estaría ocultando?

Solo con sus palabras…

Eso es lo que él había dicho. ¿Estaría dispuesta a confiar en su palabra?

Si había algo en esa mirada oscura, además de su gélida destemplanza, era la fijeza con la que la miraba, demostrando algo más que seriedad.

Entonces, Sakura supo que él no mentía. No la había drogado. Tampoco se aprovechó de ella.

Si le hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras con esa misma mirada meses atrás, Sakura le hubiera creído sin chistar, como la idiota que era. Pero luego de haberse enfrentado a Suigetsu y de enterarse de cosas que jamás imaginó de él, no podía darle mucho crédito a "solo mi palabra". Aunque tampoco podía negar el inmenso alivio que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, y que esperaba sentirse así un poco más, al menos, antes de que su mente la bombardeara con pensamientos retorcidos y negativos que, estaba segura, aparecería una vez estando sola.

Por el momento, debía de preocuparse del presente y de la persona que se encontraba adelante suyo, mirándola con esos ojos negros sin un ápice de benignidad en ellos.

–Habla. –la voz del Uchiha la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

–Bien. –contestó quedamente. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, buscando qué decir.

Lo observó a los ojos y relajó su expresión lo más que pudo, demostrando neutralidad.

–Hace días que sueño con la fiesta en la cabaña. –comenzó a mentir, cuidando en que no le temblara la voz y sonase lo más segura posible. –Pequeños… fragmentos, por así decirlo. Pero lo que más ansiaba saber, era lo que pasó (o no pasó) entre tú y yo en esa habitación. Quería saber la verdad, pero no era capaz de recordar nada… –hizo una mueca, aparentando sentirse frustrada. –E intentando preguntártelo muchas veces, pero te negabas a responder o me ignorabas. –el tono rencoroso que utilizó, sin embargo, era real. –Así que en el parque… al ver que te ibas, de nuevo, sin obtener nada, yo… –Sakura no podía entender como su madre nunca caía en sus mentiras. Para ella, esta era la mejor actuación (e improvisada, además) que jamás había hecho. –Me enojé, y bastante. Lo único que quería era saber lo ocurrido, sin importar nada… Fue una estupidez, lo admito: pensé que si te besaba, podría recordar algo de esa noche. –finalizó.

Sasuke no cambio de expresión en ningún momento, atento a lo que decía. Mientras que ella no apartaba la vista de sus ojos, con esa mueca que denotaba entre molesta y exasperada, como si lamentara sus acciones.

Pasado los segundos, Sasuke parecía no dispuesto a hablar.

–Mira, sé que fue una estupidez y todo eso, pero… estaba muy molesta y no pensé ni medité lo que estaba haciendo. –agregó. La ponía de los nervios el incómodo silencio que propagaba el Uchiha.

Esperaba que fuera su imaginación, pero Sasuke tenía la misma mirada de su madre, aunque de una manera más espeluznante. Esa forma analítica de observar, era idéntica a la azarosa forma con la que ella solía martirizarla, como si tratara de averiguar la verdad a través de sus ojos. Y quizás fuera ese pensamiento que la empujó a desviar su vista hacia un lado. Grave error.

–Mentirosa. –dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de la pelirosa, quien volvió su vista inmediatamente a la de él.

–Es verdad. –abrió su boca antes de poder asimilar la mirada acusadora que le dirigía el chico.

–No, no lo es. –volvió a decir Sasuke, contemplando su semblante pálido.

– ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? –cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Sintió la tela húmeda de la playera apegarse aún más a su torso causando que por primera vez, desde que despertó en el sillón, sintiera escalofríos. Se frotó los brazos con disimulo: tenía la piel de gallina.

–Te conozco. –dijo, dando un paso a su dirección, más cerca de ella.

–No me conoces en absoluto. –siseó escuetamente. Ignoró la señal de alerta que su cuerpo le advertía cuando éste dio otro paso a su dirección, obligando a mantener la vista fija con los de él.

–Si lo hago, y por más que intentes negarlo, tú también me conoces. –dictaminó Sasuke.

Sakura no sabía por qué le había afectado tanto sus palabras, hasta el punto de que su pecho vibró por el fuerte salto que dio su corazón, y comenzara a galopar rápidamente.

–No estoy mintiendo. Allá tú si me crees o no. –respondió a la defensiva, elevando su voz.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, observando su rostro sin inmutarse si quiera de su evidente nerviosismo. Tenía la impresión de que estaba sopesando algo, tratando de decidirse si sería correcto en abrir la boca.

–Vi tu expresión, luego de que me empujaras. –dijo con lentitud, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los verdes brillantes de ella.

Frunció el ceño.

Comenzó a rememorar las emociones que sintió al besarlo; el disgusto y la rabia que emergió de su interior fueron tan grandes, que le fue imposible contenerse. Lo golpeó como le hubiera gustado hacerlo desde que vio la fotografía de ellos dos arrimados encima del buró de la habitación, era en cierta forma, como habría querido reaccionar si no hubiese estado drogada y alcoholizada en esa fiesta. Un pequeño secreto que guardaba al fondo de su mente.

Sin embargo, existían otras emociones que no contaba con que pasaría. Mentiría si dijera que solo sintió asco y repugnancia mientras lo besaba… aunque él no tiene como saberlo.

Desechó el recuerdo de sus labios siendo aprisionados con los de él, que se colaban nuevamente entre las brumosas y extrañas neblinas de su cerebro.

Parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad.

– ¿Hablas cuando te miré con rabia? –respondió con suficiencia. No obstante, se alejó unos centímetros de él, casi sin notarlo. – ¿O mi mueca de asco? –

La burla y el sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha, pero este la miraba con la misma expresión insulsa y carente de emocionalidad que le era difícil saber si lo había afectado o no.

–No. –dijo con un increíble tranquilidad. –De lo que hablo es antes de eso. –

Una horrible sensación de frío le invadió el pecho, y no fue culpa de la playera húmeda.

Él sabía. Se había dado cuenta…

–No sé de lo que hablas. –se apresuró a mentir.

No le importaba si le creía o no. Primero se casaba con Suigetsu antes de confesar nada; lo negaría una y mil veces si fuera necesario.

Quizás algo en su rostro atrevido (o más bien, frenético) hizo que Sasuke no insistiera más en el tema, si no quería recibir otro golpe en los bajos. Sakura estaba dispuesta hacerlo si él llegara a decir lo que estaba ocultando en voz alta.

En cambio, Sasuke viró su rostro a un lado, esquivando su mirada austera impregnando sus ojos verdes.

–Creo que es suficiente. –se limitó a decir el Uchiha.

Sakura abrió la boca, a punto de arremeter con preguntas de la fiesta que él no había contestado y evitado, en un intento de retomar el tema perdido y que esta vez, obtener algo más que un simple _sí_ o _no_. Pero antes de poder decir algo, un cosquilleo comenzó a formarse en su nariz y poco a poco fue intensificándose hasta que, de un segundo al otro, la inconfundible sensación de picazón refertó. Estuvo a tiempo de llevarse el rostro al interior de su brazo derecho al momento de estornudar y no una, sino tres veces seguidas.

El bochorno y la vergüenza interrumpieron la tensión que había entre ellos, dejando a Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas y la nariz media compungida por los ruidosos estornudos.

Sintió como Sasuke giraba a verla, pero se mantuvo cabizbaja, fingiendo rascarse la nariz u otra cosa, lo que sea antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Bébete el té. –espetó el Uchiha. –Aún debe estar caliente. –

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Sakura contestó:

–No quiero nada que provenga de ti. –dijo con seriedad mientras se rascaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano. El gesto, sin embargo, le resto imponencia a sus palabras.

Sasuke hizo una mueca despectiva al verla luchar contra la picazón.

–Creo que hará falta más té... –señaló el muchacho. Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta por haberla ignorado. Dio un par de zancadas antes de que él saliera de la estancia, pescó su brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? –bramó la pelirosa con las mejillas ardiéndoles por la rabia.

–Pues a la cocina. –respondió con descaro, como si fuese tan normal como ir al supermercado.

Sakura inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, furiosa por su desfachatez.

– ¡Esta es MI casa! Y no eres bienvenido para que puedas… –no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Sasuke se acercó a ella tan rápido y tan de repente que no pudo evitar enmudecer.

–Voy hacer lo que se me pegue en gana. –masculló en un tono decidido e igual de molesto que ella. –Estás medio desnuda, mojada y a punto de resfriarte; no estás en muy buena posición que digamos. –agregó.

La ira burbujeaba peligrosamente en su interior, mientras que sus ojos centellaban contra los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, que no dejaba de observarla como si fuese una niña especialmente molesta que no lo dejaba hacer sus cosas, tranquilo.

Infló su pecho con la expresión desencajada. Estaba a punto de explotar.

– ¡Y a ti qué mierda te importa! –chilló cabreada, sintiendo como la vena en su cuello se inflamaba al alzar la voz. – ¡No te quiero aquí en mi casa! ¡Así que toma tu mojado trasero y vete! –

–No. –espetó, sin inmutarse de la furia que comenzaba a florecer en el rostro de la pelirosa. –No me iré hasta asegurarme de que hayas bebido el té. –

Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión. Él realmente la estaba tratando como a una niña…

Apretó los puños a sus costados mientras que cuadraba los hombros; estaba a un paso de mandar todo a la mierda.

– ¡Te dije que no quiero nada que provenga de ti! –gritó. La vena en su cuello parecía crecer a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sasuke la observó con una ceja alzada, evidentemente, no le estaba tomando en serio a sus palabras, ya que le dio una breve hojeada a la playera que llevaba la pelirosa.

–Aun así, llevas puesto algo mío ¿no? –indicó el muchacho con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

Fue entonces que Sakura mandó todo a la mierda.

El tono tranquilo y hasta burlón del Uchiha, fueron el desencadenante de que su furia se crispara y emergiera hasta por los cielos.

– ¡Entonces, toma! –con la mandíbula desencajada y fuertemente apretadas, Sakura se subió la playera hasta quitarla, y la estampó el arrugado y mojado muñón al pecho del chico. – ¡AQUÍ TIENES! ¡A VER SI TE CAE EN EL…! –

Sakura chillaba, rugía y amonestaba con los brazos en alto y las agitaba con cada grosería o maldiciones que gritaba a todo pulmón, sin importarle (o ser consciente) de su desnudez. Y todo frente a los ojos del Uchiha.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza por las grandes bocanadas de aire que utilizaba para atacarlo e insultarlo, mientras que las venas de su cuello y frente se inflamaban a cada segundo. Su rostro antes pálido, comenzó a tornarse del mismo color de su cabello hasta un tono más oscuro a medida que subía la intensidad de sus gritos.

La escasa luz que se filtraba desde la cocina hasta la sala en donde se encontraban, iluminaba sutilmente su figura delicada y delgada; la piel blanquecina resplandecía por la escasa luz que tocaba su piel. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos verdes fulminantes los que refulgían más que cualquier otra cosa. Verdes y llameantes, como cual guerrera en plena batalla.

Para Sasuke, es como ver a Palas Atenea combatiendo contra él, porque así era ella, Sakura. Hermosa y radiante sin pretenderlo, con su cabello rosa que, en ese momento, mecía y sacudía con violencia sobre sus hombros, rabiosa, hasta que las gotas que quedaban de la lluvia caían y salpicaban el suelo. De cuerpo pequeño y delgado, que daba la errónea impresión de una chica delicada y frágil, pero era merecedora de una increíble fuerza que era capaz de vencer al más macizo de los hombres. ¡Y de qué hablar de su inteligencia! Astuta y perspicaz, la muy condenada. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos, allí donde latía su alma, donde el coraje, la determinación y la libertad residían con tanta transparencia… y a la vez, tan inalcanzable.

– ¡…Y OJALÁ TENGAS ESPACIO PARA VER SI SUIGETSU TE LA…! –sentía la garganta seca y rasposa de tanto gritar y chillar, pero tanta era su rabia que poco le importó.

Sasuke la observaba impávido, como si no pudiera creer lo que oía… o veía. Pero estaba tan airada que simplemente pasaba de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, más concentrada en expulsar todo lo que había aguantado y reprimido, como para fijarse en "pequeñeces".

Si se hubiera dado un segundo para respirar, de seguro notaría en los ojos extrañamente brillantes de Sasuke, la turbación y la sorpresa de actuar así, tas desinhibida.

– ¡…NO AGUANTARÉ QUE ME SIGAS TRATANDO COMO SE TE DE LA GANA! ¡MALDITO CRETINO, SINVERGÜENZA…! –

Como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el cráneo; Sasuke salió de su estupor. Evitó a toda costa en mirar más allá de las delgadas y marcadas clavículas de la pelirosa, y concentró toda su atención en su desfigurado y enrojecido rostro, que escupía con inmensa rabia, y sus grandes ojos llameantes y peligrosos, denotaban que estaba a punto de hacer algo más que seguir maldiciéndolo.

Debía de hacer algo antes de que ella comenzara a golpearlo, otra vez.

No obstante, tampoco se atrevía en llamarla o alzar tan siquiera su voz. No es que le tuviese miedo, pero no era idiota. Sakura podía molerlo a golpes si se le diera la gana.

Bajó su vista hasta sus labios, brillosos y sonrosados, que los abría y cerraba cada vez que alzaba la voz, y los mordía y movía para modular las palabras que tanto quería que él oyera, pero no lo hacía. Estaba más atento recordando lo que hace no más de algunas horas, fue él que mordía y movía esos dulces labios.

¿Valía la pena profanar una vez más su boca? ¿Y arriesgarse en recibir una paliza por no evitar caer tentado a su adictivo sabor?

–Dios. Por supuesto que vale la pena, maldición. –escuchó Sakura.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, ni mucho menos en pensar. Solo sabe que al segundo siguiente, Sasuke se había acercado tanto que, prácticamente estaba encima de ella.

Levantó el rostro consternada, cesando de manera abrupta su larga perorata de insultos, sorprendida de tenerlo tan cerca. Estaba a punto de reclamar su cercanía cuando sintió algo suave y familiar hacer contacto con sus labios. El toque fue tan sorpresivo, que fue inevitable no reaccionar y quedarse paralizada de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como aquello se movía y apretaba sus labios con insistencia.

Entonces, su cabeza hizo _click_ al reconocer los dientes que apretaban con delicadeza su labio inferior, como una lisonja.

Sasuke la estaba besando, de nuevo.

Los dedos fríos del Uchiha se posaron en sus hombros con fuerza, reteniéndola allí, en esa posición en donde lo único que podía hacer era sentir sus labios siendo presionados con los de él.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, en un intento de liberarse de su brazos, pero Sasuke la siguió. A cada paso que retrocedía, él avanzaba, imponiendo su presencia. Sus piernas tocaron el sillón de manera abrupta, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera recostada en la mullida superficie, pero no lo hizo sola. Sasuke calló encima de ella sin romper el beso, afianzando su agarre en sus hombros y sintiendo como su cuerpo desnudo era aprisionado por la inmensa y apabullante figura del Uchiha.

Sakura estaba en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad. A penas si pudo mover sus manos e hizo la única cosa que le formó sentido: alcanzó los brazos de Sasuke y trató de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero él mantenía todo su peso en ella, así que solo pudo moverlo unos centímetros, pero fueron suficientes para despagar sus labios.

– ¡S-Sasuke! –jadeó su nombre, entre sorprendida y asustada. – ¿Qué…? –tembló.

Sasuke la observaba como jamás lo había hecho. Nunca nadie la había visto como lo estaba haciendo él, como si… como si…

– ¿P-Por qué…? –volvió a temblar, sin poder creer que se hubiera atrevido a besarla.

–Sakura… –su voz salió extrañamente ronca, casi como un rugido, haciendo que los vellos de la chica se le erizaran, y no precisamente del frío.

Las manos de la pelirosa seguían sobre sus brazos. Temblaban y no por el miedo, sino por el impacto de que él hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Él nunca pasó a mayores con ella (a menos no desde la fiesta) y, al parecer, se confió demasiado con la siempre tranquila y parca postura de Sasuke, que jamás se le pudo ocurrir que él…

A continuación, una de las manos de Sasuke viajó desde su hombro hasta su cuello, rozando con su pulgar el fino trazo de su mandíbula, sin quitar su vista de los ojos agrandados de la chica. Y lo que dijo, hizo que su confundida cabeza rosada explotara en un viejo y especial recuerdo de antaño.

–Porque tú, entre todas las personas... –dijo, mientras inclinaba su rostro con el de ella, rozando una vez más sus labios. –no pude evitar elegir a ti –

Sin importar que Sakura lo observaba anonada y con la boca abierta de la impresión. Sin importar que sus ojos verdes intensos expresaban confusión e impacto puro. Sin importar que las gotas que quedaban de la lluvia mojaban su rostro y el sillón en donde reposaba, sin importar que su voluminoso y desaliñado cabello rosa caían desordenadamente en su frente y mejillas e, incluso, su pálido semblante demostraba cuan afectada estaba por la temperatura… Sasuke no podía creer que aun así, ella seguía luciendo hermosa y radiante.

Y con ese último pensamiento, Sasuke la besó.

.

.

.

.

.

 _02:41 A.M_

 _ **Momento del desastre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La música estaba al tope y aun así no se escuchaba tan estridente como les gustaría. Las bebidas estaban pronto de acabarse y una de las chicas ya había comenzado a cabecear._

 _Todo apuntaba a que la fiesta estaba a punto de acabar._

 _Sakura miró el gran reloj que estaba en la pared, justo encima de la chimenea: todavía faltaban menos de veinte minutos para las tres de la madrugada._

 _Se acomodó en el apretujado sillón, incómoda por la ancha contextura de Chōji, quien no paraba de engullir un paquete de papas fritas dándole codazos ocasionales al estar la mayoría amontonados en el living._

 _Ella junto a las chicas, a excepción Ino y Temari, se encontraban sentadas junto a Shino, Chōji y Kiba. Este último, agazapado casi encima de ella al estar sentado en el reposabrazos, pero Kiba no se daba ni por enterado la evidente incomodidad de la pelirosa al estar concentrado en su teléfono._

 _Se hizo para adelante, sentándose en la orilla del sillón y dejó que su mirada vagara por toda la estancia en donde la mayoría de los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo o parados conversando amenamente al lado de la chimenea. Entre ellos estaba los hermanos Sabaku No, Shikamaru (demasiado cerca de Temari) y Neji, eran el grupito de los intelectuales y por ende, el más aburrido de todos. En el suelo frente al sillón estaba Naruto charlando con Hinata, quien estaba sentada al otro extremo del sillón. Al lado del rubio estaba Lee, apoyando su espalda contra las piernas de Tenten mientras mantenía una intensa charla con los demás chicos, bebiendo los últimos vasos de licor que quedaban._

 _Sin poder aguantar estar apretujada por más tiempo, Sakura se levantó del sillón y se fue de la estancia, bajo la atenta mirada de cierto pelinegro. Caminó rumbo al oscuro pasillo tambaleándose ligeramente por las copas de más que había bebido con los chicos, con la idea de irse a su habitación, ya que al parecer la fiesta no duraría mucho._

 _Al llegar a las escaleras, se encontró con Ino quien bajaba a carcajadas junto a su novio, igual de ebrios que ella. Cuando la rubia se percató de Sakura al final de las escaleras, ensanchó su sonrisa y se apresuró en bajar, dejando a Sai a medio camino._

 _–Sa-ku-ra. –la llamó la rubia, una vez que se posicionó a su lado._

 _La pelirosa le devolvió una sonrisa cansina, evidenciando el poco entusiasmo que tenía en ese momento._

 _– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estas con los demás? –arrastró ligeramente las palabras, manifestando aún más su ebriedad._

 _–Cerda… –la llamó en un puchero, dejando caer su espalda contra el barandal. –Se acabó el licor. –dijo con tristeza._

 _Ino abrió su boca en una perfecta "O", sorprendida._

 _–No puede ser… –dramatizó la rubia, colocando una muy convincente expresión horrorizada al escuchar la noticia._

 _–Sí, sí… –cabeceó, restándole importancia al asunto. –No hay mucho que hacer sin alcohol, entonces. –dijo esto último señalando el segundo rellano, dando a entender que estaba próximo de irse a dormir._

 _– ¡No! –lamentó Ino apoyándose en el barandal junto a ella._

 _– ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Sai, incluyéndose a la conversación._

 _A diferencia de Ino, a él a penas se le notaba la borrachera, pero llevaba una pinta que indicaba a todas luces que había estado haciendo algo muy entretenido junto Ino en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso._

 _Hizo una mueca de asco al imaginar lo que pudieron estar haciendo. Se apresuró en borrar las imágenes que se colaban por mente._

 _– ¡Sakura dice que no hay más licor! –se quejó la rubia, mirando a su novio con las cejas fruncidas en señal de molestia, como si fuera culpa de él que se hubiera acabado todo el alcohol._

 _–No le veo el problema. –comentó el chico con inocencia, sin entender la expresión enojada de Ino._

 _– ¡Sin alcohol no hay fiesta! –exclamó la rubia, inflando sus mofletes._

 _Sai levantó una ceja, escéptico._

 _– ¿Por qué no llaman a un repartidor? –aconsejó, llevándose un dedo al mentón, como si estuviera pensando en algo. –Aunque cobran más caro a estas horas. –_

 _–Pero, estamos lejos de la ciudad. –intervino Sakura. –Nadie vendrá aquí. Y tampoco creo que haya una licorería por estos lados. –comentó ahogando un enorme bostezo con el dorso de su mano._

 _–No hay licorería. Fue lo primero que averigüé al pedir prestada la cabaña. –reconoció Ino con voz mosqueada._

 _–En ese caso… –Sai siguió meditando alguna idea, tocando su mentón con sus blanquecinos dedos. – ¿Y si mejor le preguntan a Sasuke? –_

 _Tanto Sakura e Ino se miraron extrañadas._

 _Sakura estaba segura que a la última persona en el mundo a quien se le ocurriría acercarse es, precisamente a Sasuke._

 _– ¿Por qué deberíamos? –inquirió en un tono agresivo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y se rectificó con voz más sutil. –Es decir, ¿Conoce algún servicio a domicilio o algo así? –_

 _–No estoy muy seguro. –se encoge de hombros, llevando su vista hacia la pelirosa. –Naruto mencionó una vez que Sasuke conoce a un tipo que realiza entregas nocturnas. Lo llamó "El Negociador". –_

 _Ino ahoga una risita al escuchar eso último._

 _–Qué clase d nombre es ese… –cuestiona con una sonrisita._

 _–Suena como a un mafioso. –comentó la pelirosa levantando una ceja._

 _–Lo dudo. –repuso Sai, sonriéndole. –Si es amigo de Sasuke, no debe ser malo. –indicó, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la confusión de la muchacha._

 _– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con las cejas fruncidas._

 _–Ay, Sakura. –resopló Ino cabeceando de un lado a otro como si ella ya no tuviera remedio. – ¿No es obvio? –_

 _–Es el mejor amigo de Naruto, ¿no? –respondió Sai._

 _Lo dijo como si eso fuera suficiente para disipar sus dudas, pero la había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas. Sin embargo, dejó el tema hasta allí porque realmente no le interesaba que tipos de amigos que pudiera tener Sasuke, ya que la única cosa relevante que ha escuchado hasta el momento es que existía alguien quien, posiblemente, estaría dispuesto a llevarle licor a fueras de la ciudad. Por lo que volvió a centrar el tema principal a la conversación._

 _–Ya. Pero, ¿no sería mejor si tú le preguntaras, Sai? ¿O pedirle a Naruto que lo haga? Creo que es la única persona a quien Sasuke haría caso… –sugirió la pelirosa._

 _Sai le dedicó una extraña sonrisa antes de responder con tranquilidad._

 _–No. Eso es imposible. –_

 _– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –inquirió Ino cruzándose de brazos frente a su novio._

 _–Porque Sasuke me mataría si se lo pregunto, si es que Naruto no lo hace primero; se supone que yo no sé nada de esto. –confesó._

 _– ¿Y cómo se "supone" que lo sabes? –cuestionó la rubia, haciendo comillas con los dedos._

 _–Recuerda que me siento detrás de Naruto en clases y, el muy bobo, hace mucho ruido al hablar. Además, aunque no lo parezca, Sasuke no es muy discreto que digamos. –dijo, enviándole una enigmática sonrisa a la pelirosa, antes de volver a posar su vista en Ino. – Así que uno se entera de cada cosa. –_

 _Ino dio un respingo a su lado. La observó de reojo y vio que sus ojos, medio dilatados por el alcohol, chispeaban ante lo que acaba de decir su novio._

 _– ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas? –preguntó interesada._

 _Sakura dio un imperceptible suspiro al escucharla. Era increíble en como Ino podía ser tan cotilla…_

 _De todos modos, Sai tiene razón; Sasuke lo mataría si se enterara de que ha estado escuchando sus conversaciones personales con Naruto._

 _– ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! –exclamó de pronto el chico. – ¿Por qué no beben por mientras el licor del minibar? –sugirió mirando a la rubia._

 _La sonrisa de Ino vaciló y el destello de interés que cruzó momentáneamente por sus ojos, desapareció._

 _–Es que son de mi tío. –titubeó insegura._

 _–Solo serán un par de botellas –dijo restándole importancia. –Tiene muchas. De seguro que no lo notará. –intentó convencerla._

 _Al parecer funcionó, porque Ino bajó los hombros._

 _–Bien. –cedió al fin, pero agregó. –Pero sólo un par de botellas y de las baratas, porque las demás sí que lo notará. –advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido, señalando a su novio con seriedad._

 _Sai al escucharla, sonrió a sus anchas asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces para dar a entender que no fallaría a su palabra._

 _–Descuida. –le guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse a ella y darle un rápido beso en los labios antes de perderse por el pasillo, en dirección al minibar._

 _Esta vez, Ino se dirigió a ella._

 _–Muy bien, Sakura. Tú y yo tenemos una misión importante. –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. –Y esa es: ¡Conseguir el número del Negociador! –_

 _Sakura la miró de manera escéptica, no muy convencida de lo que quería hacer Ino._

 _– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. –No podemos pedirle a Sasuke que nos dé su número. Ya oíste a Sai, se supone que nadie sabe de esto. –razonó la pelirosa. Algo increíble, considerando lo tomada que se encontraba._

 _–A excepción de Naruto. –puntualizó, ensanchando su sonrisa._

 _Sakura frunció el ceño._

 _– ¿Quieres pedírselo a Naruto? –dijo con sorpresa._

 _Pensándolo bien, esa no era una mala idea. De hecho, era bastante buena viniendo de Ino y bajo en esas condiciones._

 _La observó un momento, viendo cómo se tambaleaba ligeramente producto de los altos tacones de aguja y de los efectos que le estaban haciendo el alcohol._

 _–Bueno, no perderíamos nada con intentarlo. –contestó un poco más resuelta, ya que la idea de hablarle a Sasuke le daba…_

 _Justo en ese instante, Sai volvió asomarse por el pasillo, pero en esta ocasión llevaba dos vasos llenos de licor. Cuando se posó frente a ambas chicas, pudieron notar su cabello enmarañado y la ropa más desacomodada que nunca._

 _– ¿Qué te pasó? –inquirió Ino observando a su novio de pies a cabeza, con el entrecejo fruncido._

 _–Los chicos se pusieron muy contentos al saber que los dejaste beber del minibar. –explicó, mientras le extendía uno de los vasos a su dirección. –Se entusiasmaron muchísimo y se lanzaron encima mío. –dijo haciendo una mueca, al parecer, no muy contento. –Más bien, fue Lee quien lo hizo. Creo que él es gay, ¿sabes? –_

 _Ino no escuchó su último comentario, o más bien lo ignoró, ya que le dio un buen trago de su vaso mientras le sonreía feliz._

 _–Supongo que deberíamos ir ahora, ¿no? –preguntó Sakura mirando a su amiga._

 _–Ah, ¡sí! –dijo distraídamente, dando otro sorbo a su bebida._

 _– ¿Qué es lo que van hacer? –preguntó curioso, el chico._

 _–Le vamos a pedir a Naruto que nos consiga el número del Negociador. –contestó Sakura._

 _– ¡Oh! No sé preocupen por eso. –dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón._

 _– ¿Tú tienes el número? –inquirió extrañada la pelirosa. Pues él había dicho que no tenía forma de pedírselo a Sasuke._

 _– ¡Un momento! –exclamó la rubia, señalando el teléfono con uno de sus largos dedos. –Ese teléfono no es tuyo. –_

 _–Claro que no, es de Sasuke. –aclaró Sai, sonriente._

 _– ¿Cómo es eso? –cuestionó su novia dejando su vaso a medio beber. – ¿Te lo dio así nada más? –_

 _Sakura lo observó entre la sorpresa y la admiración, imaginando a Sai enfrentándose a un demonio de pelos parados con valentía. Se preguntaba qué tipo de tácticas habrá usado para convencer a alguien como el Uchiha._

 _–Se lo robé. –contestó como si tal cosa._

 _Ambas chicas saltan para atrás, mirando el teléfono como si fuera algún bicho peligroso. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, a decir verdad._

 _– ¡Estás loco! ¡Sasuke nos mataría si llegara a enterarse! –chilló Sakura asustada. No tenía intenciones de ser cómplice de robo de alguien tan irascible como el Uchiha. Le daba escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo._

 _–No se preocupen, sólo copien el número y yo dejaré el teléfono en el minibar y para cuando lo encuentre, pensará que lo habrá olvidado allí. –explicó, muy confiado._

 _Sakura lo miró dudosa. No le convencía mucho la idea de Sai, pero entre ir a preguntárselo a Naruto y recibir el número directamente del teléfono de Sasuke, es por lejos, la segunda opción más acertada, pero también la más peligrosa._

 _– ¡Al diablo! –exclamó Ino de repente, observando a ambos chicos con decisión. –Esto es mucho mejor que ir a pedírselo a Naruto, porque nos preguntará como lo hemos averiguado. Aunque, claro que si Sasuke se da cuenta que su teléfono no está, dudo mucho que sospeche que algunos de los chicos lo habrá robado, ¿no? –cuestionó encogiendo uno de sus hombros, haciendo que su larga melena rubia se sacudiera en su espalda._

 _Sai, al ver que la pelirosa todavía vacilaba, dijo:_

 _– ¡Anímate! No pasará nada. –y le extendió el otro vaso que llevaba en la mano. –Para qué se te pase los nervios. –_

 _Sakura recibió el vaso y se lo bebió al seco._

 _– ¡Wow! ¡Muy bien! –exclamó con más energía y le sonrió a la pareja._

 _– ¡Así se habla! –felicitó la rubia._

 _Al segundo siguiente, se escuchó ruidosas ovaciones que provenían desde el comedor._

 _–Fondo. Fondo. Fondo. –se escuchó a lo lejos._

 _A Sakura le dieron unas inmensas ganas de ir donde los chicos y divertirse bebiendo con ellos, pero debía quedarse ahí con Sai e Ino para llamar al sujeto que se hacía llamar "El Negociador"._

 _Alejó su mirada del pasillo y se concentró en Ino, aunque le costaba un poco enfocar la vista gracias el efecto del alcohol._

 _Ino se dio cuenta para donde miraba la pelirosa, y le dio una sonrisa conciliadora._

 _–Ve. –dijo, pero al ver que ella estaba por alegar, agregó. –No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos. –le envía una mirada cómplice a su novio, pero éste tenía la misma mirada anhelante que la pelirosa. Rodó los ojos. –Bien, yo me encargo. –_

 _Sakura suelta una risa y le sonríe de vuelta antes de voltear hacia el pasillo y, mientras iba, escuchó a Sai hablar._

 _–Te lo recompensaré luego. –un sonoro beso se escuchó de lejos. –El nombre del Negociador es… –_

 _Pero lo que dijo después no se enteró, pues ya había llegado al origen del bullicio en donde los chicos bebían y reían muy contentos alrededor de la mesa, y una muchacha de cabellos negros se subía a la mesa a gatas con una botella de licor sosteniéndola en una de sus pequeñas manos._

 _Sakura se acercó riéndose y, borracha, se subió a la mesa a un lado de ella, mientras le quitaba la botella y la sostenía por encima de la cabeza de Hinata para comenzar a verter sobre los labios de la chica…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Muy bien, sé que es un poco corto de lo usual, pero era para mostrar este penúltimo recuerdo.**

 **Ya para el próximo capítulo escribiré el último recuerdo, que relata la continuación del Sasusaku en la cabaña. ¡El final ya se acerca!**

 **Quería publicar antes de terminar el año y a lo grande jajajaja, pero eso se verá en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios ¡En serio no tienen idea de cuanto los quiero!**

 **Acá unos saluditos para:**

 **AnaidSilos:** **Ese "** **kajskjaksjkajdkdjkajdkadjosaclashoifjoaidfj" en verdad lo sentí. Tamabién he** **leído** **varias historias donde termina de esa manera y uno queda como "kiee, ¿esto es todo?" y las ganas por leer más no faltan. Y por lo demás tienes mucha razón, Sasuke se aguantado bastante por años y quería se supiera y, más que nada, se sintiera la desesperación por no saber como acercarse y a la vez mantener su orgullo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Y sí, trataré de publicar más seguido xd ¡Un beso y que pases felices fiestas!**

 **Rima** **Echizen : ¡Que bueno que te haya encantado! para ser franca, esa parte narrada por Sasuke fue difícil escribirlo, no quería que sonara empalagoso ni muy frío. pero que bueno que haya valido la pena tanta tensión :) ¡Un saludo para ti y que pases unas felices fiestas!**

 **DULCECITO311:** **Si, Suigetsu es el antagonista de la historia, y sip, es bastante peligroso, ya se sabrá lo que sucede con él más adelante ;) ¡Qué pases una felices fiestas!**

 **Mishi:** **Se supone que el capítulo 9 es un racconto, es decir, que empieza con el final. De igual manera, se explica al principio del capítulo 10. Respecto a Sasuke no suelta la sopa porque tendría que admitir cosas que su orgullo no lo deja, pobrecito :( Aunque con este final, no le importó mucho exponer sus sentimientos. ¡Un saludo para ti y que tengas unas felices fiestas!**

 **Cherry Lizz:** **Eres realmente un amor :c No sabes cuanto me llegó a mi corazoncito :x ¡Y no te preocupes! No pienso dejar la historia por ningún motivo, quizás me tarde un publicar pero jamás lo dejaré botado. Tenlo por seguro ;) ¡Y tienes un capítulo entero de Sasusaku jajajaj! ¡Un beso enorme y que tengas unas felices fiestas!**

 **Jen1490:** **La verdad si hay algo ahí, como bien dices sobre los sentimientos de Sakura, pero lamentablemente no es amor :( Aunque no está muy lejos de estarlo ;) Pero eso lo explicaré en otro capítulo. Respecto a la mamá de Sakura, si hay cosillas escondidas por ahí, pero es demasiado largo de explicar asjdkskda. Pero bueno, el beso entre Sasuke y Sakura lo tenía planeado para más adelante, pero pensé que ya era tiempo de ponerle sazón a la cosa jasndkjna así que me adelanté un poquito y aquí las cosas como ves, se salieron de control. Pero bueno, ¡Un enorme saludo para ti y que tengas unas felices fiestas!**

 **Carla:** **¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Aquí te traigo más Sasusaku ;) ¡Que tengas unas felices fiestas!**

 **Sabri:** **Es una buena idea, no había considerado poner algo de celos. Sí, podría hacer algo así para más adelante. Gracias por la idea ;) ¡Un saludo y que pases unas felices fiestas!**

 **Amairani Sima:** **Jasndkl si, pos aquí tienes otro capítulo entero Sasusaku, espero que te guste :) ¡Un beso que tengas unas felices fiestas!**

 **Tadaya : ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te guste este también, ¡Un saludo y que tengas unas felices fiestas!**

 **Ale chan:** **¡Amor para ti también! Actualicé lo más rápido que podía, en serio :( ¡Que tengas unas felices fiestas! :)**

 **Julia:** **¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo ¡Felices fiestas!**

 **IxSpaceCadetxl:** **kasdkladkla si pasa xddd Buenooo, no puedo decir que hablar precisamente bien aquí, la tipa bien encabronada se desnudó frente a él, y pues el sasunito de Sasuke no se contuvo :v ¡Un saludo y que tengas unas felices fiestas!**

 **Lola chan:** **¡Graciaaaas! :) Aquí pues tienes otro capi ¡Un saludo y que pases unas felices fiestas!**

 **Alicia DS:** **¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te guste este también, ¡Un beso y que pases unas felices fiestas!**

 **Noemitg chan:** **KJANDLKNAKL Neji, pobrecito. Me dio penita escribir esa parte, pero naahh igual me reí. Todos pensaron que Sasuke y Sakura hicieron el delicioso, pero al final resultó ser Naruto el cochino que le andaba haciendo regalitos a Hinata :v Pues, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Que tengas unas felices fiestas! :)**

 **Y eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **¡Nos leerémos muy pronto!**

 **¡Felices fiestas! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA!**

 **Aquí aparezco con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Lamento un MONTÓN por la larga espera.**

 **No les entretengo más, así que ¡a leer!**

.

* * *

.

Hace mucho tiempo había leído en un libro de biología sobre las hormonas y cómo éstas secretan en el cuerpo humano, como la insulina o los estrógenos, pero la que más recordaba era la oxitocina.

Es una de las hormonas más importantes, ya que provoca las contracciones uterinas y estimula la subida de leche materna, básicamente; ayuda a inducir el parto.

Sabía que la oxitocina también se puede usar como droga y, por lo que le había dicho Naruto, Suigetsu estaba bajo los efectos de esta droga, además de otro compuesto que no lograba descubrir aún. Pero omitiendo ese detalle, tenía entendido que la oxitocina y las demás drogas debían enviar un estímulo al cerebro para causar una reacción lo suficientemente potente, como para quedar en un estado "fabuloso".

La cocaína, por ejemplo, provoca ansiedad e hiperactividad. Al contrario del cannabis que provoca sentimientos de bienestar y relajación. Dos drogas totalmente opuestas.

¿Pero, qué tiene que ver esto con la oxitocina?

En realidad, solo intentaba recordar qué decía en ese libro de biología respecto a esta hormona sobre su función en las drogas, pero no podía pensar más allá que su función principal, y eso se debía a que no se concentraba lo suficiente.

¿Por qué demonios intentaba recordar un estúpido libro de biología en un momento como éste?

Ah, claro.

Porque Sasuke la estaba besando.

Los suaves movimientos de sus labios contra los suyos, la tenía trastocada. El impacto de ser besada por el tipo que ha estado rehuyendo por meses la tenía sumamente ansiosa y consternada, pero más que nada, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, el tipo que la ha acosado, el que se ha colado en su casa y por quien siente muchísimo desprecio y repugnancia, ahora se encontraba encima de ella besándola sin su consentimiento. La aversión que sentía era tanta que si no estuviera tan impactada, lo empujaría y lo golpearía con toda la fuerza con la que es capaz.

Sin embargo…

Existen otros sentimientos contradictorios. No era deseo o placer, ni tampoco era que le gustase, al menos no del todo. Y eso es lo que exactamente le preocupaba: que no se sentía malo.

A pesar del rechazo, también había una extraña sensación que se alojaba en el pecho.

Quizás era porque, al contrario de lo que se imaginó, él no era brusco. Sus movimientos eran suaves, pero insistentes. Tampoco era empalagoso o dulce, aunque también carecía de lujuria. En definitiva, era como si solo quisiera besarla.

Entonces, sintió otra vez ese movimiento. Sasuke atrapó con los dientes su labio inferior, pero en esta ocasión succionó levemente para luego delinearlo con su lengua.

Por instinto, Sakura los abrió, y al segundo siguiente la lengua de Sasuke se coló dentro de su cavidad.

Sakura agrandó los ojos fijándolos en el techo de la casa, mientras que tensionaba los hombros de manera evidente pero, o Sasuke no se daba cuenta o simplemente le daba igual. Sea lo que sea, él siguió con sus movimientos dentro de su boca. Ella no le correspondió.

Cada vez le era más difícil tomar una decisión. ¿Pero, decidir _qué_?

¿Alejarlo? O tal vez…

Su mirada se perdió en las figuras oscuras que trazaban como ondas en el techo, gracias a la luz de la cocina que parpadea por momentos. Al parecer, pronto habrá otro corte de luz…

La lengua de Sasuke se frotó contra la suya, buscando alguna reacción de su parte, pero ella se mantenía inmóvil. Otro movimiento de su lengua en su boca hizo que sus dedos se crisparan contra los brazos del chico, mientras que él hacía lo mismo contra sus hombros.

El ritmo suave de sus labios, cambió. Se volvía más y más insistente, y su cuerpo ya no solo estaba aprisionado, ahora Sasuke comenzó a imponer su torso sobre el de ella.

Crispó aún más sus dedos al sentir sus pechos siendo apretados contra la playera húmeda de Sasuke y, horrorizada, sintió sus pezones erectos por el frío frotarse con cada respiración agitada. Esto provocó otra reacción en él.

Si antes había dicho que el beso carecía de brusquedad y lujuria, ya podía estar retractándose de sus palabras.

Con cada respiración que daban, Sasuke se dejaba caer en la tentación de hacer algo más que besarla. Una de las manos que estaba en su hombro se deslizó hacia su cintura, apegándola más hacia su cuerpo y la otra mano se perdía entre los cabellos de su nuca para profundizar aún más el beso.

El corazón le dio un salto al comprender que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, sino de lo contrario él… si no abusó de ella antes, ahora podía hacerlo.

Puso todo su esfuerzo en levantar sus manos temblorosas y colocarlas sobre el pecho de Sasuke, en un intento de apartarlo, pero él no lo hacía. De hecho, presionaba aún más contra ella, buscando más contacto con su cuerpo. Hizo un segundo intento más fuerte que el anterior, pero seguía sin apartarse.

De pronto, Sasuke deslizó su mano que mantenía agarrada en su cintura hacia abajo… cada vez más cerca de la curvatura de su espalda...

– ¡N-No! –exclamó al virar su rostro con brusquedad y romper con el beso.

Sakura lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo, de la que por poco y rozaba su trasero. Es más, los dedos de Sasuke rozaban el límite de su espalda casi llegando a la pomposa figura de su nalga izquierda.

–No… –volvió a decir, pero un tono más bajo.

Sasuke tenía la respiración agitada y le costaba enfocar la vista, pero al parpadear y mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta del brillo que, extrañamente, oscurecía aún más sus ojos negros.

Tragó grueso al entender lo que significaba.

Poco a poco, Sasuke retomó consciencia de sus actos y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer si Sakura no lo hubiera detenido. Se levantó de un salto y, sin mirarla, se dio la vuelta.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil en su posición, asimilando lo sucedido. Con cuidado, se sentó en el sillón e inmediatamente arrastró las piernas hacia su pecho, agarró uno de los cojines que estaba a su lado y lo colocó encima de sus piernas y brazos, como si con eso alcanzara a cubrir su desnudez.

Observó la alta figura del Uchiha frente a ella. Podía ver la espalda tensionarse cada vez que frotaba sus manos contra su rostro, como si estuviera frustrado, haciendo que la ropa húmeda se adhiriera aún más a su torso.

–Vas a resfriarte… –se le ocurrió decir, rompiendo el trémulo silencio.

No entendía por qué lo había dicho o con qué propósito. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlas, viendo como la pálida piel del Uchiha se tornaba más blanca por la temperatura. No era la única quién corría el riesgo de enfermarse.

–Voy… Voy a buscar algo de ropa. –siguió hablando por hablar.

Se levantó del sillón con torpeza sosteniendo el cojín sobre su pecho, y sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Sasuke, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Durante el camino rezó para que él no se hubiera dado vuelta y visto un blancuzco trasero desaparecer por el pasillo, ya bastante vergüenza había pasado al sacarse la playera frente a él.

Al llegar al final del rellano, encendió la luz del pasillo de las habitaciones, pero apenas apretó el interruptor, las luces comenzaron a parpadear peligrosamente, pero no se apagaron.

Mientras buscaba toallas limpias en el armario del segundo piso, Sakura pensó que debería comenzar a meditar más seguido; sus problemas de control de ira estaban tomando tintes catastróficos cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación que escapaba de su control.

Una vez que terminó de secarse, sacó otra toalla limpia del montón y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se vistió con la primera prenda que encontró, una simple playera con un estampado desgastado de su banda favorita y un pantalón de gimnasia. Cuando terminó, fue a la habitación de su madre y rebuscó en su ropero alguna prenda que todavía quedaba de su padre. Encontró una vieja camisa de botones de color gris y dos pantalones de pijama; uno era de cuadros escoceses y la otra era negra muy holgada. Miró ambas prendas decidiendo cuál llevar. Al final escogió la de cuadros escoceses, porque a pesar de ser un par de tallas más grande que la de Sasuke, al menos era elastizado y podría ajustarlo a su medida.

Con la camisa, el pantalón y la toalla limpia, Sakura se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al llegar a la orilla. Sentía cierto pavor en bajar y enfrentarse nuevamente a él, pero no era la histeria que la ha acompañado durante los últimos meses, era más bien una extraña ansiedad que le invadía el pecho, como si fuera vergüenza y a la vez miedo. Posiblemente sea incomodidad y, de cierta forma, pena por él.

Él le dijo que no la había drogado ni tampoco la había violado, y ella le creyó. Pudo ser capaz de creer en sus palabras, porque si de algo podía estar segura acerca de Sasuke, es que no es un mentiroso. Puede que sea un arrogante insufrible, pero definitivamente no era alguien que mintiera con descaro. Sin embargo…

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el sillón? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se lanzó a besarla?

Es decir, entendía las intenciones que él tenía desde el momento en que comenzó a acosarla, aunque tardó bastante en asimilarlo y en aceptarlo. Pero, por otro lado en saber lo que quería y en llegar a hacerlo, eran dos cosas totalmente distintas. Nunca imaginó que él se atreviera a dar ese salto tan descabellado e imprevisto...

Luego, recordó la fotografía en el casillero y la angustia le asaltó en el pecho, provocando que su corazón galopara con fuerza.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Era obvio que se liaron, pero ¿cómo sucedió exactamente? ¿Y en qué terminó? Si él dice que no la violó…

Violar, significaba que la otra persona intima contigo a la fuerza, que te obligue a realizar actos sexuales que no quieres. Pero (y ahora venía su interrogante) ¿es posible que ella haya aceptado a acostarse con él? ¿Sasuke dijo que no la violó, porque en realidad fue bajo su aprobación? Aun así, él tendría que saber que estaba drogada y alcoholizada, ¿no? Él tendría que saber que a pesar de que hubiera, hipotéticamente, aceptado estar con él, era considerado violación de igual manera, ¿cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

–Por supuesto que sí. Todo el mundo sabe eso. –pensó para sí, pero una voz oscura dentro de su cabeza le susurró una espantosa verdad.

– _Él no quiere que veas el video, ¿no?_

Con lentitud, bajó las escaleras aferrando la ropa contra su pecho. Cuando llegó al primer piso, vio que las luces de la cocina se debilitaban con cada parpadeo, siendo un poco difícil observar las figuras de su alrededor. Caminó hacia el sillón, donde estaba Sasuke aun parado dándole la espalda, pero se mantuvo quieta detrás del respaldo.

¿Qué se supone que tendría que decir? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué hacía entregándole ropa?, ¿no le había exigido que se fuera y ahora ella actúa como si nada?, ¿qué rayos le ocurría?

Intentó meditar sobre esto, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente. Lo único que se le venía a la mente es el video que él tiene guardado, imposible de conseguir. Lo único que podía esclarecer sus dudas estaba oculto en una computadora, muy lejos de aquí. A menos que…

–Toma… –dijo con voz ahogada, casi nula. Arrojó la ropa sobre el sillón, demasiado grosera y asustada como para darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigió el Uchiha de reojo.

No esperó a que le contestara y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el segundo piso, y esta vez no saldría de su habitación en toda la noche. Pero por si las dudas, le puso cerrojo a la puerta, temiendo que Sasuke pudiera entrar mientras dormía.

–No podré dormir de todas formas. –se dijo con amargura.

Se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas y fijó su vista en la puerta, como si fuera abrirse en cualquier momento. Deseó haber agarrado el teléfono de casa que estaba encima de la mesa de centro, podría haber llamado a la policía… o tal vez a Ino. De todas maneras, no tenía idea si él iba a pasar la noche aquí en su casa o se iría.

Dios, tampoco sabía si iría a usar la ropa que le dejó. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Llevó sus manos a su rostro sintiéndose estúpida. Esperaba que él no pensara que estaba siendo amable con él, solo lo había hecho por mera lástima ha de ser sincera, por lo menos lo era segundos antes de que esa horrible idea de ellos dos haciendo algo más que liarse, cruzase por su mente.

No entendía por qué Sasuke se niega a entregarle el dichoso video, o por qué dejarle una foto del mismo video que él no quería que viera en su casillero. Tampoco entendía el por qué colarse en su casa en plena llovizna por un simple beso… bueno, puede que tenga una idea sobre eso.

Lo había pensado bastante y llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke no es que gustase de ella.

Él está obsesionado.

Está obsesionado con ella desde la fiesta en la cabaña. A lo mejor no pudo soportar el hecho de que ella no recordara nada de lo ocurrido, así que decidió acosarla y hostigarla por todos lados. Puede que besarlo esa tarde le haya albergado esperanzas de que se repita lo de la fiesta, sino por qué allanar su casa de esa manera.

" _Porque tú, entre todas las personas… no pude evitar escogerte a ti."_

Las palabras de Sasuke se colaron en su mente, como un molesto recordatorio de unas antiguas palabras dichas a la orilla de una playa. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Se removió incómoda en su cama, rememorando el beso que él le robó en el sillón.

No había sido libidinoso, al menos no hasta el final cuando intentó pasarle mano. Pero tampoco fue exactamente cariñoso, sin embargo… era como si hubiera querido transmitirle algo, o darle a entender algo sin palabras.

Dios, es Sasuke. El tipo silencioso que no saluda ni por cortesía, el que contesta con monosílabos, el que se manifiesta mediante acciones, como si gastar saliva para formular un par de palabras fuera mucho esfuerzo. El mismísimo idiota que la llamaba "molesta de pelo rosa" y la provocaba para tener una pelea.

Ese era Sasuke.

Pero entonces… ¿qué cambió?

La fiesta, indudablemente, fue el momento donde todo se fue al carajo. La línea que los dividía se borró desde que se besaron encima de ese buró de esa oscura habitación, causando que todo este caos sucediese.

Se recostó en la cama y posó su vista en el techo.

 _"Tú, entre todas las personas… no merecías algo así."_

 _"Porque tú, entre todas las personas… no pude evitar escogerte a ti."_

–Demonios. –maldijo en voz alta.

Llevó sus manos al rostro sintiéndose extrañamente abochornada. Todos los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos que la habían acompañado hasta hoy, de pronto han dejado de perforarle el pecho, como si fuese un aviso o algo parecido. No obstante, presagiando una posible idea que, sabía, no habría marcha atrás, Sakura bloqueó la conexión al levantarse abruptamente de su cama.

–Él está obsesionado. –se dijo para sí. –Obsesionado, sólo eso. –

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, urgente.

Se sentó en la cama, ésta vez con más delicadeza, y se apartó el cabello húmedo de su rostro.

El video. Tenía que encontrar una forma de poder obtenerlo.

Sí, distraer su mente con otra cosa podía funcionar.

Se quedó mirando el suelo más de la cuenta, pero al percatarse, ya era muy tarde. Un pensamiento que no tenía nada que ver con el video, cruzó por su mente y, sin pretenderlo, subió una mano hacia su rostro hasta tocar con la punta de sus dedos su labio inferior…

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Ino despertó al día siguiente, tuvo la impresión de que había estado soñando. No podía recordarlo, pero podía jurar que no había sido bonito.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el ventanal con la rara sensación en el pecho. Miró el cielo pintado de gris, y atribuyó su mal sueño a la fuerte y molesta llovizna de anoche.

Sí, debía ser por eso.

Salió de su habitación con mejor ánimo del que había despertado y se dirigió al baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Pensó, mientras se quitaba la ropa, en lo que iba a hacer hoy. Ayer fue un día difícil tanto para ella como para las chicas, tal vez tendría que ir a la casa de la pelirosa más tarde para ver cómo está. Pero primero debía de llamar a Hinata y ponerse de acuerdo, luego pasaría a ver a su novio. Tal vez iría a ver a Sai más tarde o quizás podría pasar la noche con él. Eso sonaba mejor…

Le diría a su madre que pasaría la noche en casa de una de las chicas y listo.

Una vez bañada se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia su habitación y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando terminó, observó por el ventanal una vez más el deprimente paisaje que había dejado la lluvia anoche, y algo llamó su atención.

Cómo vivía en un departamento, le era difícil ver a los vehículos pasar frente al edificio y muchísimo más a las personas. Sin embargo, le dio la impresión ver una cabellera blanquecina entrar a una camioneta de color negro.

Su corazón se paralizó por un momento.

No podía ser…

A lo mejor habrá sido un anciano entrar a su auto, aunque el vehículo pareciera ser demasiado moderno para una persona de esa edad.

Agitó su cabeza consternada.

Estaba a una distancia considerable del sujeto, es posible que después de la horrible experiencia que vivió en la plaza, esté viendo y confundiendo cosas por todas partes.

Sí, debe ser eso.

Observó una vez más la camioneta negra antes de que éste partiera, y se sorprendió a sí misma tratar de leer la patente del auto o el tipo de marca que utilizaba.

Se alejó del ventanal, asustada de su propio actuar.

Ya estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas o peor, a actuar como una paranoica. ¿Es así como se habrá sentido Sakura?, esperaba que no.

De todos modos, era imposible.

Suigetsu no podía saber dónde vivía, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba frente a la puerta con la mirada perdida en la madera barnizado en un tono rojizo, con antiguas y pequeñas fisuras que le había hecho por accidente.

Levantó una mano y recorrió con un dedo la larga y delgada hendidura que adornaba al lado de la perilla. Recordaba haberlo rasgado cuando era más pequeña, pero no sabía con qué objeto lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos por un instante e inhaló profundamente antes de agarrar la perilla de la puerta con dedos firmes, y se quedó allí, tiesa como una roca. Demasiado asustada para abrir, pero debía y tenía que hacer.

Apretó los dientes y estrelló su frente contra la puerta, provocando un ruido seco. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y volvió apretar sus dedos alrededor de la perilla con más fuerza.

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Perturbada y sin poder asimilar del todo lo ocurrido, pero sobretodo fueron sus pensamientos y revelaciones que la han tenido así, tan preocupada y angustiada. Durante la madrugada le habían asaltado ideas disparatadas producidas por el aplastante miedo de que él viniera a por ella, deseando escapar por la misma ventana que él había entrado y correr con toda la rapidez con la que era capaz a algún sitio seguro. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, ya lo intentó una vez y había fracasado, no importaba cuán lejos podía llegar; Sasuke siempre la encontrará.

Y con ese tenebroso pensamiento fue que Sakura comenzó hacerse a la idea (con infinito repudio) de que, tal vez, tendría que habituarse a este escalofriante hombre.

Entonces, abrió la puerta.

Caminó con cuidado por el aún oscuro pasillo: no pasarían de las seis de la mañana.

Llegó a las escaleras, pero no bajó. En su lugar, se arrodilló en el suelo y dio un vistazo entre los barrotes del barandal, buscando algún resquicio de la sala de estar, pero apenas alcanzaba a ver el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina.

Bueno, al menos sabía que el pasillo del primer piso estaba despejado.

Se levantó del suelo y con cuidado comenzó a bajar las escaleras, evitando hacer ruido contra la madera. Al llegar al primer rellano, caminó despacio hacia la puerta más cercana, la cocina. Pero al asomar la cabeza la encontró tan vacía como el pasillo, pero no bajó la guardia y se adentró a la estancia. El lugar estaba oscuro a medias, ya que las delgadas y opacas luces solares apenas se colaban por las ventanas, dándole un tono azul pálido a los objetos de la cocina.

Siguió caminando con precaución hasta llegar hacia la otra puerta que dividía la cocina y el comedor, desde esa distancia podía ver la sala de estar que estaba al otro lado del comedor, sin embargo solo veía el respaldo del sillón, tan silencioso y calmado que parecía mentira lo sucedido ayer.

Con pasos vacilantes, esquivó las sillas del comedor y se acercó al marco de la puerta que daba hacia la sala de estar, y se quedó allí.

Intentó ver por el reflejo de la televisión si había indicios de Sasuke en el sillón, pero no había suficiente luz para saber si él estaba ahí o no. Por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró a la sala con cuidado donde pisaba, temiendo hacer mucho ruido con sus pies desnudos contra el frío y crujiente suelo de madera. Rodeó el sillón y con el corazón en la mano, observó con sus propios ojos la escena frente a ella.

No había nadie.

Los cojines estaban tal cual los dejó anoche al igual que la tela arrugada del sillón, como un recordatorio que lo de anoche _sí_ sucedió. Pero había otra cosa que le llamó más la atención y era que, la ropa que le había lanzado, ya no estaba.

Frunció el ceño ante esto.

Esperaba estar equivocada, pero si Sasuke estaba utilizando la ropa de su padre, eso significaba que él aún seguía rondando por la casa.

Ese pensamiento la angustiaba. No quería encontrárselo vagando por los pasillos como un fantasma, o peor, que la acechara como solía hacerlo en la escuela, pero en su propia casa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda del puro miedo. Temía darse la vuelta y ver esos terribles ojos negros observarla fijamente desde la cocina o el comedor.

Tragó grueso, espantada. Pero se dijo para sí, que era mejor buscarlo que ser perseguida por él; era mejor pensar lo peor en vez de llevarte una desagradable sorpresa en algún rincón de la casa.

Y con esa deprimente idea, Sakura viró hacia atrás manteniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta de cualquier cosa que le pareciese extraña.

Caminó de la misma forma que antes, y buscó en el pasillo algún indicio de Sasuke. Se dirigió primero al baño, y con cuidado giró la perilla sin hacer mucho ruido: la puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la cortina del baño, pero no encontró nada más que los útiles de aseo. Salió de allí un poco más calmada.

Con esa pequeña victoria, Sakura se sintió un poco más segura y siguió recorriendo la casa con sigilo: revisó las demás puertas que habían en el pasillo y fue de nuevo a checar la cocina y el comedor, se encaminó hasta al patio para ver si encontraba rastros de él. Una vez que terminó, se sintió un poco más segura en el primer piso, pero aún debía registrar las habitaciones de arriba.

Dudaba que estuviera en el segundo piso, ya que estaba su habitación (que obviamente no estaba allí), la de su madre, el armario donde guardaban toallas, cobijas y esas cosas, además de la pequeña oficina de su padre, que en ese momento la utilizaban como un improvisado cuartucho donde guardaban los adornos navideños, objetos inutilizables o que ocupaban en ocasiones especiales. Casi nunca entraba a esa habitación porque su madre lo mantenía con llave, y porque le traía malos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, eso es cosa del pasado y ya no sentía esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que cruzaba el pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, debía concentrarse en buscar a Sasuke.

Subió al segundo rellano y comenzó a registrar puerta por puerta, pero tal parece que no había rastros del Uchiha por ningún lado.

Sasuke se había ido.

Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, sintiendo cómo los músculos de su espalda se relajaban y destensaban, aliviada de que por fin hubiera terminado la paranoia de ser observada en su propia casa. No obstante, aún persistía la duda en su interior, por lo que decidió bajar al primer piso y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Corrió la cortina de la estrecha ventana que estaba a un lado de la puerta, y observó entre la maleza que adornaban su jardín rociado por las fuertes lluvias de anoche, alguna cosa extraña que no sea el inmenso desastre que tendría que limpiar luego.

Y lo vio.

Un automóvil estaba estacionado afuera de su casa junto a la verja que dividía el desastroso jardín. No recordaba haberlo visto anoche, pero suponía que al salir disparada de su casa en plena llovizna y con el único pensamiento de huir de allí; era obvio que no tenía cabeza para fijarse a su alrededor. Además, aquel no era precisamente un auto común, se notaba que era un modelo bastante costoso y moderno, pero sobretodo, se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Sabía a quién le pertenecía.

Él no se había ido.

La paranoia que había perdido, regresó con más fuerza que antes e hizo que su mente comenzara a formular horribles ideas entorno a cierto pelinegro.

Él no estaba a dentro de su casa, ella se aseguró de aquello; revisó la casa de piso a piso, de esquina a esquina. Entonces, eso significaba que él estaba en su auto o que debe estar rondando afuera, en alguna parte cercana a su vivienda.

Se alejó de la puerta y subió a toda prisa por las escaleras. Comenzó a buscar en su habitación un par de zapatillas antes de volver a bajar al primer rellano mientras se los colocaba con torpeza mientras andaba. Volvió a la puerta principal y se tomó un segundo antes de abrir la puerta, insegura de lo que iba a encontrar más adelante.

El cielo de un color gris azulado, apenas iluminaba el frío ambiente de aquella mañana. No había viento, pero podía sentir como una brisa se colaba entre el dobladillo de su camiseta vieja y recorría su columna, enviándole extraños escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba caminando hacia al automóvil.

Al llegar al auto se acercó a la ventana más cercana, pero se dio cuenta que todas estaban polarizadas, por lo que le era difícil saber si él se encontraba allí. La única solución que encontró era golpear y ver si abría.

Como aún le dolía utilizar sus nudillos, golpeó la ventanilla del copiloto con el dorso de la mano de manera suave.

" _Pam, Pam"_

No hubo respuesta.

Lo intentó una vez más, pero con un poco más de fuerza.

" _Pam, Pam, Pam"_

Tampoco funcionó.

Tal vez, él no se encontraba adentro y seguía rondando dentro de la casa, pensó.

Giró su mirada hacia su hogar, no estando muy segura de esa suposición. Sin embargo, donde quiera que él estuviera, debía de estar cerca.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana del auto. Una tarea inútil a decir verdad, ya que era incapaz de visualizar algo allí dentro.

Bueno, existía una forma de llamar la atención.

Observó ambos lados con disimulo, vigilando que no haya nadie cerca para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer; no había ni un alma rondando por su vecindario.

Caminó hacia las ruedas delanteras del automóvil y se posicionó frente a una de ellas. Luego levantó un pie y le dio una fuerte y certera patada al neumático.

Y la alarma sonó.

El silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, fue interrumpido por el espantoso sonido de la alarma del auto de Sasuke.

Hasta Sakura saltó por el susto que su propia treta provocó, y se apresuró en taparse los oídos por los estridentes y agudos pitidos que le hacían doler los tímpanos. Volteó su cabeza por todos lados para ver si Sasuke aparecía por alguna calle o si efectivamente seguía en su casa. Pero no fue ninguna de las dos.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro del vehículo, que hubiera pasado desapercibido por el estrépito que estaba causando la alarma, si no fuera por la sacudida que dio el auto. A los segundos siguientes, la alarma se dejó de escuchar y la puerta del pasajero se abrió de golpe.

Un desaliñado y aturdido Sasuke salió a tropezones del vehículo.

Tenía que confesar que el chico tenía muy mal aspecto: con la cara pálida y ojerosa, como si no hubiera dormido bien. Se encontraba descalzo y despeinado, haciendo que los erizados cabellos de su nuca se desprendieran hacia todos lados. También se había colocado la ropa que le había dejado (lanzado, más bien) en el sillón; el pantalón escoses le quedaba inmenso y el elastizado no le servía de mucho, ya que tuvo que hacerle un nudo al costado de su cadera para que no se le cayeran. La camisa gris la llevaba desabotonada y arrugada, luciendo su torso lívido e increíblemente marcado.

Sakura arrugó profundamente el ceño, molesta consigo misma por ese último pensamiento.

Pero aun con esos singulares abdominales, no quitaba el hecho de que Sasuke era un reverendo idiota acosador, y que lucía increíblemente ridículo con esa ropa puesta.

–Te ves patético. –dijo en un tono de absoluto desprecio, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

–Cállate. –espetó grosero. La voz le salió demasiado ronca y rasposa, casi como un gruñido.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar soltarle una grosería bien fea, y optó por hacer lo que debió de haber hecho apenas lo vio cruzar por su ventana.

–Lárgate, o llamaré a la policía. –amenazó en voz baja.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, escéptico. Cerró la puerta de un portazo haciendo que la pelirosa diera un ligero respingo, evidenciando su miedo que le provocaba su presencia.

Sakura tensó cada músculo de su espalda, y esperó ante la inminente postura agresiva que él solía hacer cuando le contestaba mal o hacia algo que no le gustaba.

Pero no lo hizo.

La miró un par de segundos más de lo necesario y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, despejando su rostro de los cabellos alborotados. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón escocés, tomando una postura relajada, todo lo opuesto a las predicciones de la pelirosa.

Si solo ella supiera…

Si solo ella entendiera…

Apretó los dientes, viendo como ella lo miraba con una expresión entre miedo y rencor, pero sobretodo existía un atisbo de vergüenza que no había visto hace mucho.

Sasuke analizó ese gesto en sus ojos como una verdad que ya lo tenía más que asumido: ella lo despreciaba. Quizás no llegaba a odiarlo, pero no estaba muy lejos de aquello y él entendía que su actitud y sus acciones tienen mucho que ver, y más por la estupidez que hizo anoche. Lo sabía y comprendía, pero ¡Dios! No se arrepentía en absoluto.

Por su parte, Sakura se sentía tan abochornada que le era difícil mirarlo a los ojos. No entendía como su ira podía ser tan potente como para desnudarse frente a él sin importarle un comino, al menos en ese momento, porque ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer para siempre y que ojalá que él nunca más la encontrara.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, cada uno ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos como para saber que decir.

Fue Sasuke, finalmente, el que rompe el hilo que llevaba su mente y se paró recto frente a ella, llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

Sakura tensa sus hombros, cautelosa a lo que él iba a decir a continuación.

–Te lo devolveré después. –dice señalando su ropa con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa. Pero tomó valor inflando su pecho y mirarlo de frente, dispuesta a tomárselo con calma a pesar de que su interior era un huracán de emociones, que peleaba por salir a flote.

–No. Esa ropa era de mi padre. No la quiero de vuelta. –dice con firmeza.

Pudo ver una ligera perturbación en sus ojos, pero al pestañar desapareció, y en su lugar lo remplazó una neblina oscura que lo hacía lucir aún más escalofriante de lo que ya era.

Se alejó un par de centímetros, casi imperceptiblemente ante la extraña mirada que Sasuke le estaba dirigiendo.

–Y te pido por favor, que no vuelvas más a mi casa. –el tono calmado y educado fue tan frío como la brisa de esa mañana. El ambiente estaba tan cargado que, fácilmente, podía ser cortado con un cuchillo.

Sakura se felicitó al ser ella quien tomaba el control de la situación y no él. Se sorprendió a sí misma mirándolo a los ojos, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que Sasuke accedía al asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

–Bien. –le contesta el Uchiha en un susurro. –Entonces ven tú a la mía. –

Sakura tardó varios segundos en procesar lo dicho, dejándola totalmente fuera de lugar, e instintivamente bajó la mirada hacia los labios del chico.

– ¡No! –exclamó, más asustada de su inconsciente que de su insolente proposición.

El corazón le latía tan desbocado que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, las escondió detrás de su espalda para que él no lo notara. Al parecer funcionó, porque no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto, pero pudo ver como sus cejas se contraían ligeramente ante el tono asustado que utilizó.

Se obligó a levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos oscurecidos en sospecha, y trató (por todos los cielos) que su corazón dejara de martillarle el pecho; no porque doliera, sino por las extrañas sensaciones que su cuerpo quería sucumbir.

 _¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?_

–Ven a mi casa esta tarde y aclararé todo. –habló Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Cómo estás seguro que iré? –dijo en un hilo de voz. Las palabras apenas salían de su boca.

El Uchiha levantó un hombro con desgana.

–Porque si no, tendré que venir yo a buscarte. –

No fue una amenaza, más bien sonaba como si tener que venir él mismo fuera algo molesto, pero no pasó desapercibido la mirada suspicaz que le dirigió, dando a entender que quizás sí fuera una amenaza.

Apretó los puños detrás de su espalda, dudosa.

– ¿En serio me dirás todo? –inquirió no muy convencida. No creía que fuera una buena idea en ir a su casa, sería literalmente, meterse en la boca del lobo.

Sasuke no contestó, y en su lugar volvió a abrir la puerta del pasajero donde había dormido, incómodamente, durante el resto de la noche. Buscó algo debajo del asiento y cuando lo encontró, cerró la puerta.

Sakura observó, lo que parecía ser, una playera de color verde musgo en sus manos. Y, de un momento a otro, el Uchiha comenzó a sacarse la camisa gris en medio de la calle y frente a ella, como si tal cosa. Pero lo que más le molestó, fue la vergüenza que sintió al verlo medio desnudo, pero aun así no apartó la mirada de su torso.

Era tan blanquecino como ella, a excepción de que él tenía el abdomen mucho más marcado que el suyo. Sus hombros eran cuadrados, recordándole haberlo visto en la cocina de espaldas con la playera húmeda y como se le marcaban sus omoplatos, pero como estaba de frente esta vez, no podía visualizar su espalda desnuda.

Sasuke no la miraba, pera estaba consciente de su escrutinio mientras se cambiaba de playera. Esto la avergonzó aún más, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante el espectáculo que tan descaradamente, el Uchiha le estaba dando.

Este hecho, la llevó a recordar la forma en la que ella misma se quitó la playera frente a él, y como él en todo momento, mantuvo su vista fija en su rostro descompuesto por el enfado, mas no bajó la mirada en ningún momento.

Frunció el ceño ante eso.

Él a diferencia de ella, no cedió a la tentación de mirar más debajo de sus hombros, como si le tuviera una clase de respeto hacia ella. Luego recordó que él se le lanzó encima para besuquearla, y no solo eso, sino que también trató de meterle mano a su trasero. Así que eso del "respeto" ya lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo, a decir verdad.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, ella no tenía ningún interés en reencontrarse con él y mucho menos en su casa. Aunque si lo pensaba con más claridad, esa podría ser una buena oportunidad de ingresar a su computadora y encontrar el video de la noche en la cabaña.

La idea era muy riesgosa e imprudente, y había un montón de cosas que podrían salir mal pero, ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba?

Él mismo dijo que iba a esclarecer todo el asunto, pero hasta el momento, Sasuke no ha hecho más que ocultar y callar todo lo relevante sobre la fiesta. ¿Por qué de pronto quería ser franco con ella? ¿A qué se debía?

No entendía nada, pero si de algo podía estar segura después de todo lo vivido hasta ahora, es que no podía fiarse de nada ni nadie.

Una vez que Sasuke hubiera terminado de cambiarse, le devolvió la camisa gris levantándola a su dirección. Sakura la tomó por inercia, a pesar de haberle dicho que no la quería. Sin embargo, el Uchiha pudo notar el cambio de actitud en su mirada, ya que antes lo observaba abochornada de su desnudez, y ahora le dedicaba una mirada analítica y calculadora, como si no confiara en él.

Y tenía razones para no hacerlo.

–No más vueltas. –dijo la pelirosa en un tono de advertencia.

–No más vueltas. –confirmó el muchacho dando un asentimiento de cabeza.

El Uchiha rodeó el vehículo para abrir la puerta del conductor, y le dedicó una última mirada antes de subir.

Sakura se quedó allí, viéndolo partir entre las últimas brisas de esa fría mañana. No sintió los rayos solares aparecer entre las altas montañas que había detrás, tampoco las vio chocar contra el negruzco pavimento, alumbrando el suelo gracias a la humedad que dejó la llovizna de la noche anterior.

Ella no podía ver, sentir ni escuchar lo que había a su alrededor. Lo único no ajeno, era su mente; rememorando las palabras que le dijo antes de irse.

No más vueltas.

– _Si de algo sé sobre Sasuke…_ –pensó mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la camisa que todavía llevaba en las manos. – _Si de algo nunca pondría en duda…_ –apretó la tela entre sus maltrechos dedos. – _Es la franqueza al hablar cuando me mira a los ojos, pero…_ –no supo decir las palabras concisas para referirse al sentimiento que percibió en los ojos de Sasuke, antes de subirse al auto.

Luego, recordó sus propios sentimientos cuando embriagó a Naruto para sonsacarle información; _culpa._

Sasuke sentía culpa de algo, ¿pero de qué?

Oh.

Claro que sí.

Ella misma creía en la sinceridad del Uchiha, pero hubo algo que no le gustó.

Volteó su vista rápidamente hacia el camino donde lo había visto desaparecer. Entonces lo supo.

Cuando pactaron decirse todo (a la silenciosa forma del Uchiha), cuando por fin se dignó a desenmascarar todo el misterio entorno a una de las oscuras habitaciones de una lejana cabaña, cuando creía que podía revelar la verdad, sucedió una cosa.

 _Si de algo nunca pondría en duda, es la franqueza al hablar cuando me mira a los ojos._

Y eso es exactamente lo que no hizo. Cuando dijo aquello, Sasuke no la miró a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡Ino-chan! E-Espera un segundo. –exclamó la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

La rubia paró el maratón que había recorrido y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, donde la pobre ojiperla trataba de recobrar el aliento afirmándose de sus rodillas. Apoyó su espalda en el poste del semáforo, esperando a que la chica por fin la alcanzara.

–Te hace falta hacer ejercicio, Hina-chan. –rio Ino, viendo cómo a duras penas se podía mantener en pie. – ¡Vamos! ¡Con más ánimo! –exclamó con júbilo.

Una vez que visualizó la luz verde del semáforo, Ino trotó hasta la otra cuadra manteniendo los movimientos de los pies para calentar los músculos de sus piernas.

Hinata por su parte, caminó con cansancio y desgana donde su amiga la esperaba haciendo unas cuantas flexiones de brazos.

Gruñó para sus adentros.

Sabía que no debía que haber aceptado salir con Ino esa mañana, pero no tuvo otra alternativa que digamos. Ella se presentó en su casa sin avisar, vestida con ropa de gimnasia y con la excusa de querer ir a visitar a la pelirosa, después de una desagradable llovizna nocturna.

No es que se quejara en ver a su amiga pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser corriendo?

Arrastró sus pies hasta situarse frente a la rubia, quien doblaba su torso hasta tocar con las palmas las puntas de sus pies, sin flexionar ni un centímetro las rodillas.

Gruñó aún más.

–Sabes que d-detesto hacer ejercicio, Ino-chan. –reclamó la ojiblanca, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Ino se levantó, lanzando con absoluta gracia su larga y amarrada cabellera hacia su espalda.

–No está mal correr de vez en cuando, ¿no? –inquirió la rubia, antes de sacar la botella de agua que llevaba en la mochila.

–Pero ya hemos c-corrido bastante. ¿Podemos ir c-caminando por favor? –dijo con un dejo de súplica.

Ino rodó los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ya habían corrido varias cuadras, y solo les faltaba una para llegar a la casa de la pelirosa.

–Bien, pero solo porque no resisto esa mirada de cachorrito apaleado. –dijo la rubia, volviendo a retomar el paso, pero esta vez a uno más lento.

Hinata no dijo nada respecto a su comentario, ya que no quería que se retractara y comenzara a correr de nuevo. Preferiría recibir pelotazos frente a un arco de fútbol que a correr veinte cuadras como maniática.

De todos modos, lo único bueno que rescataba de todo esto es que podían ir a ver a su amiga. Le preocupaba el estado en el que podría estar, luego del desastroso plan de infiltrarse en la casa del Uchiha. La vio tan decaída y perturbada que no sabía si durmió bien anoche, sabiendo además del miedo que le tenía a las tormentas; lo más seguro es que no habrá podido dormir en absoluto.

Ambas chicas caminaban en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras que Hinata se preocupaba del estado mental de la pelirosa, a Ino no se le quitaba de la cabeza la sospechosa figura frente a su edificio. Se decía a sí misma que pudo haber sido una confusión, aunque no había muchas personas jóvenes con el cabello blanco, también cabía la posibilidad que al estar a una distancia considerable, y más si estaba a varios metros de altura, pudo haber afectado su visión. Sin mencionar el trauma que vivió en aquella plaza (lugar al que no volvería en un largo tiempo).

Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas excusas pusiera para justificar lo que vio, eso no quitaba el hecho de que _sí_ vio algo. Llámenlo estrés postraumático, premonición o lo que sea. De lo único de lo que podía estar segura es que la figura que vio frente a su edificio, sumado al mal sueño que tuvo, solo significaba una cosa: era una advertencia. Algo iba a ocurrir y no creía que lo que se vaticinaba fuera algo bueno.

–Llegamos. –la suave voz de la ojiblanca la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó su vista para encontrarse frente a la casa de la pelirosa.

La casa, al igual que las demás, tenía charcos de agua y lodo por todo el jardín. Las hojas de los árboles que el viento llevó, fueron esparcidas por toda la entrada de la casa mostrando una vista caótica que la llovizna provocó.

–Sakura tiene mucho que limpiar, ¿cierto? –comentó la rubia.

Caminaron con cuidado, evadiendo la suciedad y la humedad lo más que podían hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

 _Toc Toc_

Ino esperó unos segundos antes de volver a tocar.

 _Toc Toc_

Frunció el ceño.

A lo mejor seguiría durmiendo, pensó.

Observó su reloj de muñeca. Eran pasadas las nueve y media, todavía era temprano.

De repente, un ojo verde se asomó por la estrecha ventanilla que estaba situada a un lado de la puerta, y al segundo siguiente, sonó el chasquido del cerrojo siendo removido y se abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que pensaron ambas chicas, fue que se equivocaron de casa. La chica parada frente a ellas, tenía la cara tan traslúcida que parecía que fuera a desaparecer, las inmensas ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos, solo acentuaban su pálido semblante. Pero lo que más destacaba, era el cabello rosa revuelto y la mirada inquieta; le daba un aire de auténtica chiflada.

A Ino le recordó a la vieja loca de su vecina que vivía a dos puertas de la suya: con un montón de gatos, hablaba sola y siempre tenía un fuerte olor a ajo.

–Dios, ¿qué te pasó? –inquirió la rubia, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

–Nada. –contestó con voz hueca, evidenciando aún más su estado catatónico.

–Sakura-chan, ¿p-podemos pasar? –preguntó despacio, Hinata.

Sakura no contestó, pero se hizo a un lado, invitándolas a pasar.

Ambas chicas se adentraron a la vivienda y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, siendo seguidas por la pelirosa.

–Entonces… –habló Ino, sentándose en el sillón junto a la ojiblanca. – ¿Tan mal te dejó lo de ayer? –

La pregunta carecía de doble sentido, y lo dijo más bien por cortesía que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo evitar mirarla significativamente, como si la rubia fuera consciente de cuán certera eran sus palabras.

Pero claro, ella no tenía idea del susto y la vergüenza que pasó anoche, por lo tanto su pregunta da para muchas interpretaciones que solo ella misma podía entender.

Ino y Hinata compartieron una mirada cómplice, para luego volver a mirar a la pelirosa. No pasó desapercibida aquella expresión sospechosa, por lo que Hinata se atrevió a decir:

– ¿Qué pasó? –

Sakura levantó la vista hacia sus amigas, pero rápidamente dio un breve vistazo al destartalado sillón donde ellas estaban tan cómodamente sentadas. Si tan solo supieran lo que estuvo a punto de pasar allí…

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los abrumadores recuerdos de anoche. No creía poder hablar de eso con las chicas, ya que para eso debía explicarle sobre el beso que le dio a Sasuke en el parque, y no estaba lista aún para enfrentar las reacciones e impresiones de sus amigas, ya bastante tenía con las suyas propias. Además estaba el otro inconveniente sobre la posibilidad de encontrarse con Sasuke esta tarde y estaba en la duda entre dos ideas:

En una, simplemente no iba y se arriesgaría en volver a revivir el espanto de ver a Sasuke invadir su propiedad, ya que estaba segura que él cumpliría con su palabra en ir a por ella sino se presentaba. En otra, ella tomaba un shot de tequila para tomar el coraje que le faltaba para enfrentarlo a su casa, y no sabiendo cómo ni con qué pretexto, lo engañaba para inmiscuirse a su computadora y guardar (no robar) toda la información que pudiese encontrar de la fiesta.

Esta última idea era totalmente descabellada y sin garantía de que pudiera funcionar. Era prácticamente ir a meterse a la boca del lobo, con el riesgo de quedar atrapada entre sus fauces y colmillos, sin posibilidad de salir entera de allí.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, pero se obligó a no bajar la vista y mantenerla fija en sus amigas.

Ya era tiempo de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

–Nada. Solo estoy agotada, es todo. –dijo con normalidad, en un intento de tranquilizar a sus amigas.

No funcionó del todo.

Ino se relajó un poco al escuchar su respuesta, pero aún mantenía cierto resquicio de sospecha en sus ojos. Entendía perfectamente lo mal que debía de estar pasando la pelirosa, ella misma tuvo una mañana difícil que no se atrevía a comentar por temor a que no le creyeran o que pensaran que estaba tan estresada como lo estaba su amiga, por lo que simplemente cerró la boca y no insistió más en el tema.

Sin embargo, la única que no le creyó del todo fue Hinata. Siendo la más perceptiva entre las chicas, supo de inmediato que había algo que ella no estaba contando.

Corrió la mirada de los perlados ojos de Hinata, rehuyendo de su escrutinio. Estaba casi segura de que ella ya se hacía una idea de su comportamiento, pero al igual que Ino, no insistió más en el tema. Al menos no por ahora.

–Entonces… –interrumpió la rubia, luego de un instante de silencio.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y se obligó a tomar una postura más relajada antes de hablar.

–Bueno, no es que me moleste que hayan venido pero, ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas? –inquirió en un tono curioso, retomando un poco de su personalidad.

–Ino-chan fue la de la idea. –acusó la ojiblanca, apuntando con un dedo a una sorprendida rubia. –Me o-obligó a venir corriendo desde mi casa. –

Fue entonces que Sakura fue consciente de la pinta que llevaban. Ambas chicas habían venido con ropa deportiva y ligeramente sudorosas, pero era Hinata que entre las dos llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas por el sobreesfuerzo.

Sakura sabía lo pésima que era Hinata con los deportes y de lo rápido que se cansaba al realizar cualquier ejercicio físico, por lo que no le sorprendía mucho de la mirada suplicante que le dirigía con tanto esmero.

Soltó un suspiro, un poco más relajada.

–Te haré un batido, así te sentirás mejor. –dijo la pelirosa, dándole una breve sonrisa cariñosa antes de revolverle el cabello amarrado de la chica.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más por el trato infantil que a menudo recibía por parte de la pelirosa. No es que le molestase, es solo que a veces le avergonzaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas porque la hacían sentir demasiado mimosa y consentida, ya tenía suficiente con la sobreprotección de su primo Neji.

– ¡P-Puedo hacerlo yo! –exclamó, pero ya era tarde. Sakura ya se había encaminado hacia la cocina. Se levantó de inmediato y la persiguió por el corredor. – ¡Espérame Sakura-chan! –

Ino también se levantó del sillón, pero en vez de seguir a las chicas, se dio el tiempo de estirar las piernas y los brazos. Pero en un descuido, pateó accidentalmente uno de los adornos de la mesa de centro y cayó al otro lado del sillón.

Bufó molesta por su torpeza, y refunfuñando fue en busca del adorno. Cuando estaba por levantar el objeto, su vista se posó en algo negro, arrugado y mojado que había justo detrás del sillón…

–L-Lo digo en serio, sakura-chan. Yo puedo hacerlo. –siguió reclamando la ojiblanca.

Hinata le había insistido durante todo el camino en ser ella quien se encargue de cocinar, pero la pelirosa simplemente no la escuchaba.

–Es mi casa y mi cocina. Además, ya te dejé ayer hacer el almuerzo por mí, ¿recuerdas? –señaló dándole la espalda, buscando los alimentos que iba a utilizar en el refrigerador.

–Al m-menos déjame ayudarte. –insistió. Se acercó a ella y sin preguntar, la ayudó a sacar algunas frutas y colocarlas en la encimera.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero la dejó ser. Si lo pensaba claramente, es mucho mejor para ella, así el batido no iba a quedar tan desabrido como suele pasarle.

–De acuerdo, pero yo elijo los sabores. –cedió con una sonrisa, mucho más contenta y divertida.

–Oye, Sakura… –la voz de Ino se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina.

– ¿Hm? –musitó la chica, mientras tomaba un cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar algunas naranjas.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la rubia.

Sakura levantó la mirada para ver a lo que se refería la rubia, y lo que vio a continuación, hace que casi se corte un dedo de la sorpresa.

Ino levantaba con las puntas de los dedos una prenda larga y arrugada, y a juzgar por la forma en la que estaba, pareciera que todavía seguía húmeda a pesar de estar horas abandonada en un rincón de la sala.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Los colores comenzaron a subirse por la cara al ver como Ino sostenía la playera de Sasuke entre sus dedos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si aquella prenda fuera una cosa extraña de dudosa procedencia.

– ¿Eso n-no es una playera de hombre? –inquirió Hinata con curiosidad, dejando momentáneamente los utensilios de cocina a un lado para enfocar su vista en la oscura prenda.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó asustada, sin saber qué decir. Dejó caer el cuchillo en la encimera haciendo que la filosa hoja tintineara ruidosamente.

Ante ese extraño y sospechoso comportamiento, Ino estrechó los ojos de manera suspicaz, comenzando a notar el nerviosismo de la pelirosa.

–Si te soy sincera, Sakura. Creí que habías recaído en tus antiguas andanzas de vestirte como chico, pero al ver tu reacción… –sacudió la húmeda playera, dejando que las últimas gotas de lluvia cayeran al suelo. –supongo que estoy equivocada. –

Hinata se posicionó a un lado de la rubia, también mirándola con el ceño fruncido y correspondió a lo dicho asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura cerró la boca que había dejado abierta sin pretenderlo, y sacudió una vez más su cabeza, alejando sus miedos y preocupaciones. No es que no quisiera contarles a las chicas lo sucedido anoche, es solo que no esperaba hacerlo hoy.

Ni si quiera asimilaba del todo lo que había pasado, ¿cómo se supone que debía de explicarles?

–Yo… lo siento. –dijo en un hilo de voz. No sabía qué más decir.

–Entonces, ¿no es tuyo? –preguntó la ojiblanca, apuntando con un dedo la playera que la rubia aún sostenía entre las puntas de los dedos.

Sakura soltó un hondo suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–No. –negó finalmente.

Se acercó a las chicas y les pidió que tomaran asiento en unas de las sillas de la cocina. Las chicas obedecieron, medio extrañadas y medio intrigadas por todo el misterio que la pelirosa le estaba dando al asunto.

–Hay una cosa que no les he dicho. –comenzó a decir la chica, con la vista fija en la ampolleta apagada de la cocina, como si allí pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar tamaña estupidez que hizo ayer en el encuentro con Sasuke.

Comenzó a narrar lo sucedido en el parque, omitiendo la "conversación" que ambos sostuvieron, ya que no era precisamente esclarecedor, pero para ella tuvo otro significado que no sabía interpretar correctamente, y no estaba segura si ellas podían entender todo lo bizarro que resultó aquello, así que decidió saltarse esa parte e ir al grano.

Sintió sus mejillas arder al confesar que tuvo que besarlo para que no las descubrieran, por lo que elevó su vista hacia el candelabro oxidado del techo, mientras seguía explicando lo sucedido. Luego, pasó a la parte de la llovizna y en cómo el terror y el pánico la arraigó al ver aparecer a Sasuke en la ventana de su habitación y en cómo ella salió corriendo de la casa solo con la playera puesta. Obviamente, tuvo que explicar que Sasuke era el dueño de la playera que Ino seguía sosteniendo débilmente entre sus dedos, y en cómo lo consiguió en la casa de Naruto. Pero lo que más le costó decir, fue cuando comenzó a discutir con él y en cómo ella perdió los estribos y se sacó la playera frente a Sasuke. Sintió muchísima vergüenza confesar el griterío que montó estando encuerada, y las mejillas se colorearon hasta los límites insospechados cuando tuvo que contar lo que había ocurrido en el sillón de la sala.

Sin embargo, no mencionó la otra plática que tuvo con él esta mañana, haciendo alusión de que él se había ido cuando despertó. No quería mentirles, pero tampoco quería seguir causándoles problemas. Desde lo de Suigetsu, a la única persona a la que culpaba todo lo ocurrido era ella misma. No Sasuke ni el depravado de Suigetsu, sino ella por exponer a su amiga ante un desconocido que a todas luces, era peligroso.

No importaba que ella haya detenido las horribles intenciones de Suigetsu, ella jamás podrá olvidar la expresión que vio en Ino en la banca. Jamás lo iba a hacer.

Bajó su vista hacia la rubia, quien la miraba con la boca abierta de la impresión, sin saber o ser consciente del terrible peso de la culpa que la pelirosa llevaba en su pecho.

–Me debes estar jodiendo. –la voz de Ino salió en un tono de total desconcierto, mirando a la chica impactada al escuchar su relato.

Ino pestañó varias veces como si hubiera salido de un trance, e inmediatamente observó la playera que aun sostenía entre sus manos.

– ¡Iugh! –exclamó asqueada, lanzando la húmeda prenda por los aires.

–No seas idiota, solo la usé yo. –dijo la pelirosa media avergonzada por la reacción de Ino. Pero luego recordó que no era del todo cierto, la playera _sí_ había sido usada antes por el Uchiha, ya que el olor a perfume de hombre fue de lo más atrayente, pero ellas no tenían por qué saber ese minúsculo detalle.

–Aun así, ¡iugh! –volvió a exclamar con una mueca de asco impregnada en toda su cara.

–Sakura-chan, ¡e-e-eso fue horrible! –tartamudeó la ojiblanca llevando una mano hacia su pecho, horrorizada ante la traumática experiencia que la pelirosa tuvo que pasar la noche anterior.

–Si… –fue todo lo que dijo, no sabía qué más debía de responder.

– ¡Dios! No me imaginó el terror que debiste haber pasado, Sakura. Pero tengo que admitir que fuiste muy valiente para encarar a un tipo así. –reconoció la rubia, volviendo a observar a la chica.

Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con esa declaración, se sentía de todo menos valiente. Ella había huido de casa y se había dejado poseer por la ira del momento, haciendo y diciendo cosas estúpidas que la llevaron a desnudarse frente a su acosador.

No, no era valiente. Fue una cobarde con problemas de autocontrol y sin un ápice de consciencia.

Si tan solo supieran lo que la esperaba esta tarde...

–Sakura… –la llamó Hinata.

Ella levantó la vista hacia su pequeña amiga, quien la miraba con infinita pena y, hasta cierto punto, angustiosa. Sintió el crujir de su corazón al verla así, no quería verla así.

–Creo… que deberías hacer l-lo que debiste hacer en un p-principio. –dijo con inseguridad.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la pelirosa, quizás con un poco de dureza en sus palabras, pero no lo notó.

Sin embargo, Hinata se encogió en su asiento, temerosa de lo que puede pensar y reaccionar Sakura si se lo decía.

–N-No te lo tomes a mal, Sakura-chan. Pero creo que d-después de esto, d-deberías denunciarlo. –balbuceó la muchacha, observando a su amiga encogida en su asiento.

Sakura se quedó en blanco. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto detrás de las chicas, pensando en las palabras de la ojiblanca.

Sería mentira decir que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea. Ha decir verdad, si barajeó esa posibilidad, pero cada vez que lo pensaba existía algo que le hacía reconsiderar las cosas. O más bien, alguien…

–Naruto. –musitó.

Escuchó como Ino se removía inquieta en su asiento. La rubia captó enseguida el problema de esa idea. Si bien, era lo correcto y lo más sano para cortar de raíz esta situación en vez de seguir con la paranoia a cada paso que daba, no podía hacerlo así sin más y no es porque no quisiera.

–Naruto es más que mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano. Pero también sé que lo es… lo es de Sasuke. –flaqueó un poco al nombrarlo en voz alta, pero se obligó a seguir hablando sin que se le quebrara la voz.

–Si yo hablo, si me atrevo a denunciarlo, temo que él… es decir, Naruto… –por más que intentó explicar, la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Su mayor miedo, su más grande temor nunca fue lo que pudo haber hecho Sasuke.

–Tienes miedo de que Naruto se entere, ¿verdad? –inquirió Ino, dándole justo en la llaga.

Sakura asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

–P-Pero eres su mejor amiga, Naruto-kun sabrá que d-dices la verdad. –insistió la ojiblanca.

–Hinata. –la llamó esta vez Ino, girando su silla hacia ella para observarla de frente. –No se trata de que le crea o no, se trata de lealtades, ¿entiendes? –expuso la rubia con una mueca de pesar.

–P-Pero… –Hinata quería insistir en el tema, pero Ino la interrumpió.

–Mira, supongamos que fue Neji quien se lío con Sakura en la cabaña, quien la acosa y la persigue por la calle, y quien la atacó anoche en su propia casa. –

Hinata dio un leve respingo en su asiento a la mención de su primo.

–N-Neji-niisan nunca haría… –

–Pero supongamos que así fue, ¿qué harías si te enteras que Sakura denunció a tu primo por acoso? ¿Y luego te enteras de todas las cosas horribles que le ha hecho pasar a tu amiga durante meses? –

Ino la apabulló demasiado con ese ejemplo que Hinata no supo que contestar a eso. Si ella no supiera nada… si fuera su primo…

–Pensaría q-que habría sido u-un error. –contestó finalmente, comenzando a entender la problemática que la pelirosa estaba metida.

–Exacto. ¿Entiendes ahora el problema en el que estaría Naruto?, ¿Decidir a quién de sus dos mejores amigos debería creerle? –y con eso último, la rubia determinó una verdad que Sakura ya sabía, pero que sonaba más horrible en voz alta.

–Eso no es exactamente lo que me preocupa… –dijo la pelirosa en un murmullo de voz. –Lo que más me aterra es que sí me crea. –confesó.

Ambas chicas la observaron con el ceño fruncido. Ahora sí que Ino se perdió ante esta nueva declaración.

Sakura no esperaba que sus amigas comprendieran, pero ella sabía que Naruto jamás la tacharía de mentirosa con algo así y también sabía que la apoyaría sin importar qué. Lo sabía, conocía a su amigo.

Su miedo, no era perder la amistad de Naruto, sino que él perdiera a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Eso es lo que realmente temía. Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Sasuke, sabía que la amistad que ambos chicos tenían era genuina, y por más tonto que sonase, no soportaría verlos pelear por su culpa.

No quería colocar a Naruto entre la espada y la pared, quería evitarle a toda costa tener la difícil decisión de tomar un bando. Ella esperaba que si él llegara a enterarse (aunque preferiría que no sucediera nunca), el embrollo ya habrá estado resuelto. Sin embargo, como estaban las cosas, ese sueño estaba muy lejano, además de surrealista.

Pero existía otra cosa, a parte de Naruto que le hacía dudar de la idea de denunciarlo. Y era que, muy en el fondo y después de las cosas que se ha enterado, podría ser que Sasuke no fuera del todo culpable. Es decir, era innegable que él la ha estado hostigando y hasta intentó pasarle mano anoche, pero por la forma en que la miró y por la forma en que la besó, la hizo pensar en que quizás…

Sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez de esa mañana.

–Lo siento. No importa. Olviden lo que dije. –dijo la pelirosa. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y pensó en todos sus problemas y preocupaciones salían expulsados al exhalar por la boca.

Tenía y debía de expulsar el recuerdo de anoche, en aquél sillón que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros.

– ¿Saben qué?, mejor hagamos ese batido, porque me dio un hambre. –comentó como si nada, como si la conversación anterior jamás hubiera existido.

–Pero, Sakura… –se sorprendió Ino por el cambio de actitud que tomó de un segundo a otro, pero fue Hinata quien la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

–Déjala. –

–Pero, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? –inquirió con preocupación. Ella entendía a la pelirosa en no querer levantar una demanda contra el Uchiha, pero querer hacer la vista gorda es otra cosa.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Sakura habló:

–No dejaré las cosas así, Ino. Ya veré que hacer. –dijo con calma, en un intento de tranquilizar a sus amigas.

Pero Ino no lo creía, y con ello se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido de esta mañana y lo que podría significar. Hay algo que se acercaba, y por la sensación de angustia que le atrofiaba el pecho, nada bueno podía ser. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera buena idea contárselo a las chicas, después del relato de Sakura no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Ya suficiente tenía su amiga con tremendo problema, como para amedrentarla con supersticiones suyas.

Así que Ino, que justo había abierto la boca para decir algo, calló.

En su lugar, tuvo otra idea. Otra forma de asegurarse de la seguridad de Sakura, aunque eso signifique hacer lo que más temía la pelirosa.

–De acuerdo. –cedió la rubia. Por el momento no diría nada, pero tenía muy en claro lo que debía de hacer ahora.

De un momento a otro, Sakura junto sus palmas con fuerza, rompiendo la tensión del lugar.

–Ya es suficiente de hablar de mí. –dijo con firmeza, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la encimera. –Mejor hagamos ese batido y me cuentan que tal la escuela. –

Se dispuso a tomar las naranjas que había cortado para ponerlas en la licuadora.

Ino y Hinata se miraron con cansancio, pero accedieron en dejar las preocupaciones de lado. Sabían que su amiga lo único que quería era evadir la realidad, aunque sea solo por un instante y concentrarse en disfrutar de su compañía.

Hinata no se imaginaba lo sola que debía de sentirse la pelirosa ahora que su madre no estaba, además de tener que lidiar con los constantes acosos del Uchiha. Se sintió un poco culpable de haberse quejado por haber venido cuando Sakura (aunque no lo dijera) las necesitaba. Quizás es por eso que se esforzaba por atenderla y hacer algo tan banal como un batido de frutas para ella.

Con ese pensamiento, Hinata se acercó a la pelirosa y la ayudó a cortar y pelar las frutas que faltaban.

–Iba a venir más tarde, de todas formas. –le dijo sin tartamudear, llamando la atención de la chica.

Sakura la miró sin entender su comentario, pero le sonrió de todas formas. Y por algún extraño motivo, eso la tranquilizó.

–Hey. –llamó la rubia.

Ino apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de las chicas, colocándose en medio de ellas. Sonreía de la misma forma de siempre, pero sus ojos demostraban una pizca de preocupación que luego desapareció al ver las frutas que habían elegido.

– ¡Puaj! ¿Naranja con plátano?, ¡qué asco! –exclamó con una evidente mueca que demostraba su desagrado.

–No sé por qué te quejas si no es para ti. –espetó la pelirosa.

Hinata observó, mientras colocaba más frutas en la licuadora, lo increíblemente rápido que podían volver a la normalidad. Sakura e Ino discutían sobre los tipos de frutas que se pueden y no se pueden combinar, como si la conversación anterior no hubiera existido, pero no le molestó en absoluto. Tanto Ino como ella misma, lo único que podían hacer era apoyar y respetar sus decisiones por mucho que no les gustasen, pero sabía que Sakura era fuerte y era capaz de enfrentar esta situación como debía. Solo esperaba que las decisiones que tome sean las correctas y no lamente un terrible error a futuro.

–Solo espero que sepas lo que haces, Sakura. –murmuró para sí, viendo como la pelirosa volvía a brillarle los ojos, un poco más feliz y contenta por tenerlas consigo.

Sakura estaba consciente de lo que podría suceder esta tarde, ya se había hecho varias ideas de posibles escenarios que podrían ocurrir luego de la breve plática que tuvo con Sasuke justo afuera de su casa, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba preparada para ninguno de ellos. No obstante, cualquier plan que elaborase debía de tener un respaldo, algo que le diera una garantía tanto para su seguridad como su integridad.

Porque sí, ella ya había tomado una decisión, una de la cual debía de pensar bien antes de realizarla.

Miró con ojos brillantes a su rubia amiga, quien seguía chillando estúpidos argumentos del porque no debe mezclar las naranjas con los plátanos. Luego, observó a Hinata agregando otras frutas en la licuadora, que reconoció las favoritas de Ino entre ellas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló por las comisuras de sus labios al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de la mirada de pensativa que tenía la ojiblanca, no dejaba de atender y tomar en cuenta de los gustos de todas. Preocupándose siempre (aunque inconsciente) en el bienestar de sus amigas.

Y con esa pequeña reflexión, Sakura supo que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea con ellas, como también supo que no iba a ser para siempre. Pronto las cosas iban a tomar un violento giro, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero por sobre todo iba a tener un gran impacto no solo en ella, sino también en sus amigas.

Lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría. Y la verdad al fin saldría a flote. Sin importar su resultado, ella lo aceptaría y le daría frente, solo que esta vez no estaría sola.

Sonrió una vez más.

Por esta vez, solo por esta ocasión bajaría la guardia y disfrutaría con sus amigas todo lo que pudiera. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en un plan, pero ahora, en esta mañana, solo eran ellas.

Y Sakura hizo lo que le tanto le hacía falta; comenzó a reír.

.

.

.

.

.

La caminata se le hizo horriblemente eterna, a pesar de que se bajó del bus a tan solo una cuadra de su destino. Justo frente a ella estaba un bonito jardín, con un camino de piedras que daba hacia la puerta principal. Era tal cual como su dueño, negro e imponente, de madera maciza y con la manilla plateada adornada justo al medio de la puerta.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, y sin soltarla caminó entre el camino de piedras en dirección a la puerta. Con el rostro lívido del pánico, se quedó quieta frente aquella enorme casa, sin poder creer que se haya atrevido a venir.

Levantó la manga de su abrigo para ver el reloj de muñeca. Faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la tarde.

Observó una vez más la puerta y se quedó allí.

No habían acordado una hora exacta, pero él había dicho que fuera esa tarde. Supuso que tenía que venir entre las cuatro y cinco, pero pensó en su endeble plan que organizó a último momento y estimó que era conveniente ir lo más temprano posible y no esperar que sea cerca del término de la tarde, por temor a que anocheciera.

–Empezar antes para salir antes. –se dijo para sí en voz baja.

Además tenía que considerar que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar allí dentro, ni de que si realmente iba a conseguir algo.

Recordó en como Sasuke esquivó su mirada antes de subirse al auto y la enorme desconfianza que le produjo aquel desplante.

 _No más vueltas._

Bien. Esperaba que fuese cierto, porque si no todo aquello se tornaría más largo de lo previsto.

Repasó una vez más su plan que, siendo sincera, lo pensó en la ducha minutos antes de venir hacia aquí, pero que esperaba no tener que utilizarlo y salir ilesa de esa casa.

Primero, si tomaba con seriedad las palabras de Sasuke y por fin le revelaba la verdad respecto a la fiesta, entonces le pediría como una prueba de confianza, el video que evitaba mostrar a toda costa. Independientemente si lo que escuchaba sea bueno o malo, ella querría si o si la evidencia que demostrase estar diciendo la verdad.

Aunque también tenía que considerar si su respuesta era negativa, si él no querría darle el dichoso video. En ese caso, ella tendría dos opciones: o se lo quitaba a la fuerza (ya sea pelea verbal o física) y se arriesgaba en salir lastimada hasta que la cosa terminase de la peor manera. O bien, tendría que recurrir a tácticas más suaves; conversando al puro estilo de su mejor amigo, aunque dudaba poder imitar su extraordinaria capacidad de convencer a la gente a través de las palabras, era algo que tenía que intentar, pues ya no tenía nada más que perder.

Sin embargo, si eso no funcionaba, tendría que usar su última carta. Debía de persuadirlo de la única cosa que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que podía utilizarlo como arma, o quizás si lo sabía, pero no era algo que ella haría ni se le ocurriría planteárselo alguna vez en su vida: tendría que seducirlo.

Lo estuvo pensando durante todo el camino hasta aquí y concluyó, que a pesar de lo altamente peligroso que podía llegar a resultar, era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Lo había visto en sus ojos, cuando le gritaba a todo pulmón estando desnuda y la calló con un beso, él la observó de una manera en la que jamás nadie la había mirado. Eso es una de las principales razones que le hacían dudar de la culpabilidad de Sasuke, que a lo mejor había algo más que solo un simple ligón de una noche, y no hablaba necesariamente de sexo. Es posible que existieran otros factores que lo llevaron a cometer estas infames y descabelladas acciones hacia su persona, es por eso que era importante conseguir aquel video al costo que sea.

Pero también entendía el riesgo que es utilizar esta táctica. Estaba horriblemente consciente que aquello podía irse de las manos. Unas palabras suaves, un acercamiento más de lo debido y hasta un toque de manos podía resultar fatal si no lo manejaba con cuidado.

Inevitablemente, su mente la llevó a recordar aquellos labios tan suaves como lisonjas presionar los suyos.

Llevó sus manos al rostro, abochornada de que aun en estas circunstancias tenía la capacidad de dejarse llevar por aquellos recuerdos que no hacían más que confundirla y enfadarse consigo misma.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Alejó sus manos de sus mejillas calientes y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Aquí terminaba todo.

Dio un paso más cerca de la puerta y alargó un brazo, con los nudillos listos para llamar.

Un sonoro click se escuchó detrás de la puerta y al segundo siguiente, el chirrido de las bisagras abriéndose fue lo único que se escuchó en el pequeño pórtico de la entrada.

La puerta se abrió.

Unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada y con ello, una fuerte descarga eléctrica le sacudió los huesos al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Y no era Sasuke.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas antes calientes se sonrojaban aún más al encontrarse cara a cara con el chico al que una vez consideró como el más encantador de todos.

– ¿Hola? –saludó de forma dubitativa la pelirosa. –B-Buenas tardes, Itachi-san. –

Sakura se dio topes mentales al tartamudear igual que Hinata. Ahora podía entender el nerviosismo de la chica cuando se encontraba frente a Naruto.

Observó como Itachi parpadeaba sorprendido. De seguro pensará, que hace una desconocida parada frente a su casa justo cuando estaba por salir, porque estaba segura de que él no la reconocía. ¡Santo cielo! solo la había visto una vez cuando eran muy pequeños, dudaba que pudiese recordarla luego de tantos años.

–Oh… ¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó consternado el pelinegro.

Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora había alcanzado otro nivel de enrojecimiento. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver como el chico le sonreía cálidamente y le decía:

– ¡Vaya! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. –dice simpáticamente, mientras se hacía a un lado. –Adelante. –

Ni se lo pensó. Era tanta su turbación que solo cruzó la entrada con la mente abarrotada en miles de ideas y pensamientos entorno al muchacho, que ya ahora era todo un adulto.

Por lo poco que recordaba, Itachi era mayor por unos pocos años, así que debía de rondar en los veinte. Era alto, muy alto a decir verdad, mucho más alto que Sasuke y su cabello tenía el mismo peinado: una coleta baja con algunos mechones negros caían a los costados de su rostro. Tenía la cara más alargada y la mandíbula un poco más prominente, dejando de lado los rasgos infantiles para pasar a unos más maduros.

En definitiva, Itachi lucía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con la única excepción de que ya no era un niño. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, que lucía tan grande e inalcanzable bajo esos ojos negros que demostraban calidez y terneza, una cualidad que no había visto en nadie y que lo hacían ver increíblemente atractivo.

–Me reconociste. –dijo en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de observarlo con las mejillas rojas.

–Pues, es difícil olvidar ese particular color de cabello. –dice en un tono amistoso, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

–Bueno, puede que sí. –ríe nerviosamente, acariciando las puntas de su cabello con los dedos.

Itachi se queda observándola un minuto entero, para luego soltar un suspiro por la nariz y volver a sonreírle como solo él sabe hacerlo.

–Has crecido mucho. No puedo creer que estés más preciosa de lo que eras. –declaró Itachi.

Sakura vuelve a soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa que fue reprimida con el dorso de la mano, totalmente avergonzada por las palabras del pelinegro.

–Gracias… –dijo con la voz media temblorosa, sintiendo como las manos comenzaban a sudar. Su corazón en todo momento, no dejaba de latir con fuerza. –Lamento en haberme presentado así, tan de repente. –se disculpó haciendo una breve reverencia.

Se mostró muy educada y calmada, una actitud opuesta a lo que es ella. La verdad, era más propio de Hinata en hacer este tipo de cordialidades, pero no podía evitar causar buena impresión a un hombre tan atractivo y caballeroso como lo era Itachi.

–No te preocupes. Fue una agradable sorpresa. –admite el chico, sin dejar de sonreír. –Supongo que vienes a ver a mi hermano, ¿cierto? –preguntó con cortesía, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

¿Qué venía a ver a quién?

– ¡Ah! –exclama la pelirosa, recordando a qué había venido en primer lugar. –Eh, sí. Es decir, he venido por algo de la escuela. Es todo. –se corrige juntando las manos cerca de su pecho.

Dios. Cada vez se parecía más a Hinata.

–Bueno, lamento decirte que mi hermano aún no ha llegado. –confiesa el pelinegro, mirándola un poco azorado. –Salió esta mañana y todavía no ha vuelto. ¿Habían quedado en juntarse? –inquirió esto último con un deje de curiosidad.

–Sí, pero creo que llegué demasiado temprano. –reconoció Sakura.

–Lo más seguro es que vuelva antes de las cuatro. Es la hora que suele aparecer cuando sale sin avisar. –explica un poco avergonzado por la desconsideración de su hermano.

Y de repente, la cabeza de la pelirosa hizo _click_.

Sakura captó de inmediato su oportunidad. Vino en el momento preciso para conseguir lo que había venido a buscar, y lo mejor de todo es que no tenía que enfrentar a Sasuke. El único inconveniente era Itachi.

–Ya veo. –dice con lentitud, sopesando alguna idea. – ¿No te molesta que me quede a esperar?, es que vivo un poco lejos como para volver más tarde. –inquirió media avergonzada por su desfachatez, pero si quería conseguir el video tendría que abusar de la cordialidad del Uchiha mayor.

– ¡Encantado! –exclama contento, como si de verdad le hiciera feliz tenerla aquí. –Por favor, pasa. Déjame llevarte a la sala. –

Levantó uno de sus brazos y acarició levemente la espalda baja de la pelirosa, guiándola por el pasillo.

Sakura se sentía en las nubes. Jamás un chico la había tratado tan bien como lo estaba haciendo Itachi, tan atento y gentil. La hacía sentir las mismas sensaciones que una vez sintió cuando era pequeña, en ese breve pero significativo momento en el que pudo valerse como la chica que era, sin importarle la ropa varonil ni las magulladuras que llevaba en ese tiempo.

Mientras se acercaban a la inmensa sala, Sakura tuvo que reconocer que muy en el fondo de su corazón, siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a verlo. Era el sueño de esa pequeña niña machorra en reencontrarse una vez más con aquel galante muchacho y le dijera esas mismas palabras afectuosas que le calaron hondo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se iba haciendo a la idea de que aquel ridículo sueño sería muy difícil de cumplir, y dejó de pensarlo, en olvidar de quien sería su primer amor platónico de la niñez.

–Bueno, puedes esperar a Sasuke aquí. –dijo, invitándola a sentarse en uno de los modernos y espaciosos sillones.

Por el modo en que lo dijo, daba a entender que él no se quedaría con ella.

–Lamento mucho las molestias. –no pudo evitar disculparse otra vez.

Las mejillas volvieron a arderle al ver como Itachi le sonreía, enternecido.

–No es ninguna molestia. El que lo lamenta soy yo por no poder quedarme a charlar contigo. –dijo en un tono entristecido, lamentándolo de verdad.

–Me imagino que debes estar muy ocupado. –comentó la pelirosa, sentándose en el sillón con la espalda recta y las piernas muy juntas, como si no quisiera ocupar mucho espacio en esa inmensa casa.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar…

–Oh, bueno. Justo estaba yéndome a la universidad cuando me topé contigo. –afirma el pelinegro, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Sakura se hunde un poco en su asiento, avergonzada por el tono casi dulce que utilizó Itachi. Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de trato de nadie.

Dios, ¡tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo!, ¿sería muy egoísta de su parte pedirle que se quedara haciéndole compañía?

–Me disculparas mi falta de modales, pero tengo que irme. Mis padres no están, así que te quedarás sola por un rato. Espero que me disculpes. –Itachi hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpas, mientras su expresión afectuosa y alegre cambiaba a uno más triste y avergonzado.

–E-Esta bien, no es necesario que te disculpes. Lo entiendo. –se apresuró en responder. Lo último que quería era hacer sentir culpable a Itachi, después de lo maravilloso que se ha comportado con ella. –Ha sido grato verte. –confesó a medias. La verdad es que le ha encantado volver a verlo, a pesar de no haber podido hablar demasiado con él. Esperaba que la próxima vez que se reencuentren (si es que lo volvía a ver otra vez) sean en otras circunstancias.

–Para mí también. –le dice de la misma forma, sonriéndole una última vez antes de despedirse. –Espero que nos veamos de nuevo. –agrega.

Sakura sintió como su respiración se atascaba por un segundo en su garganta, pero se obligó a asentir con la cabeza de modo formal y no efusivo como la tonta que era.

–Bien. Nos vemos luego entonces. –

Itachi se acercó lo suficiente para hacerle otra pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Al ver esto, Sakura inmediatamente se levantó del sillón e hizo lo mismo, causando que sus mejillas volvieran a enrojecer.

–Nos vemos, Itachi-san. –

Itachi se encaminó a la puerta principal y antes de abrir, giró su rostro para observarla una vez más con esa sonrisa tan suya, luego simplemente se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave golpeteo, Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta sin poder creer aun que se haya encontrado con aquel apuesto muchacho de la niñez.

Soltó un hondo suspiro tratando de recobrar el ritmo irregular de su corazón, pero al minuto siguiente recobró el sentido y el peso de la realidad cayó en picada.

¡El video!

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo podía perder la desconcentración en un momento como este?

Se apresuró en correr hacia la puerta principal y mirar por la ventana. Itachi no se veía por ningún lado, lo que significa que ya podía realizar su búsqueda. Tenía que aprovechar que Sasuke todavía no llegaba, ¡no podía haber llegado en mejor momento!, así no tendría que enfrentarlo y podía hallar el video sin tener que pedírselo. ¡No tendría que usar su última carta!

El alivio corrió por su torrente sanguíneo, pero no bajó la guardia. Disponía de poco tiempo para lo que había venido hacer, antes de que Sasuke llegara y la pillara con las manos en la masa.

Era una oportunidad de oro.

Salió dispara hacia las escaleras y las subió a toda prisa, recorriendo los pasillos sin detenerse a observar nada en particular. Comenzó a registrar cada puerta que hallaba, desde el baño, el armario de las toallas y hasta una de las habitaciones que, supuso, debía de ser de sus padres. Siguió abriendo puerta por puerta en aquella inmensa y espectacular casa, que de tener un poco más de tiempo, habría admirado con más calma. De pronto, al abrir la penúltima puerta se encontró con una habitación un poco más grande que la suya, bastante espaciosa y moderna. Sin embargo, un lugar así de grande debía de ser más luminoso y atrayente, pero no lo era: las paredes eran de color azul grisáceo y las cortinas que eran más oscuras, le daban al ambiente un aire triste y apagado. El cama de edredón azul más fuerte, era lo único llamativo de toda la habitación, ni siquiera el televisor de pantalla plana que estaba en la pared contraria a la cama o la consola que estaba en el mueble debajo del televisor, llamaba la atención. Todas las cosas de valor le hacían perder el interés en ese lugar de ambiente fúnebre y lamentable.

No cabía duda. Esa era la habitación de Sasuke.

Pero por si las dudas…

Sakura caminó directamente hacia el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la ventana y revisó algunos cuadernos para confirmar sus sospechas.

 _Cálculo II. Uchiha Sasuke._

No se había equivocado, ese era la habitación de Sasuke.

Dejó el cuaderno en donde estaba y procedió a tomar la computadora portátil que estaba encima del escritorio, justo donde había tomado el cuaderno. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió a la cama para comenzar a registrar. Mientras esperaba que la computadora se encendiera, Sakura sacó de su mochila el pequeño pendrive rojo que utilizaba para los trabajos de escuela, y lo conectó sin miramientos.

Levantó su manga izquierda y observó la hora: eran pasadas las tres y cuartos. Tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para encontrar el video y largarse de allí antes de que llegara Sasuke. No tenía caso quedarse para hablar con él si ya conseguía la evidencia de la fiesta, de otro modo nunca podría salir de allí.

Una vez que se encendió la computadora, se dio cuanta con horror, del único detalle que había pasado por alto y que jamás imaginó que podría ocurrir.

Estaba bloqueada.

– ¡Mierda! –exclamó con rabia, viendo el maldito cuadro que le exigía la contraseña. – ¿Y ahora qué hago? –

No se le ocurría que podía ser. ¡Las posibilidades eran infinitas! Desde la fecha de su cumpleaños o el nombre de su banda favorita, hasta alguna tontería como: _"Naruto es un dobe"._

Soltó un hondo suspiro, tratando de relajarse.

–Vamos Sakura, piensa. –se dijo dándose ánimos. ¿Qué podría utilizar de contraseña el tipo más cerrado del mundo?

Cerró los ojos y empezó a rememorar algún episodio en particular que le llamase la atención de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos.

Hace algunos años, para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, Naruto mencionó que el pelinegro se había ido de viaje con su hermano para ver el concierto de una banda que se realizaría en alguna ciudad cercana.

Lo recordaba, porque lo encontraba curioso que Sasuke fuera a ese tipo de espectáculo, ya que no era del tipo que le gustasen los tumultos. Y porque se murió de envidia al saber que la banda al que fue a ver, era precisamente su favorita en ese entonces.

Con eso en mente, Sakura escribió _Killing Joke_ en el cuadro de la contraseña.

No funcionó.

Por supuesto, no iba a colocar el nombre de una banda de hace muchos años. De hecho, no tenía ningún poster de música o videojuego que le hiciese pensar en algún gusto en particular.

Diablos.

Por el momento, lo único que le hacía sentido era alguna fecha o un insulto hacia Naruto. Optó por intentar con la fecha del cumpleaños de Sasuke, pero tampoco funcionó. _"Naruto es un dobe"_ o _"Naruto el usuratonkachi"_ , fueron buenas ideas que usualmente diría o escribiría Sasuke, pero fueron desechados.

Ya no le quedaban más ideas.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, haciéndose para atrás. Apoyó su espalda en las almohadas con la vista fija en el blanco techo de la habitación, pensando en algo que podría utilizar de contraseña, pero no tenía caso. La verdad del asunto, es que no conocía a Sasuke, no tenía idea de lo que le gustaba o apreciaba. Podía saber algunas cosas a través de Naruto, pero de lo poco y nada que ha visto de él a lo largo de los años es, precisamente, lo que no le gusta y que tanto le desagrada; como los dulces, el verano y ella.

Ella…

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire ante el hallazgo de una posible contraseña, y con eso, el aroma a perfume de hombre se filtró en sus pulmones. El recuerdo del exquisito olor de la playera oscura que encontró en el ropero de Naruto iluminó su mente. Era exactamente el mismo, no cabía duda alguna.

Volvió a incorporarse en la cama, pensativa.

Sasuke ha ocupado gran parte de su tiempo en acecharla, perseguirla por las calles, quedarse en todos los lugares en el que ella estaba e, incluso llegó al punto de colarse a su casa. Eso no era normal, ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría aquello a menos que esté obsesionado. Era la única explicación de su actitud.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo…

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, borrando cualquier otra idea que no fuera en ese. No quería pensar en ello por ahora, debía concentrarse en la posibilidad de que Sasuke la haya utilizado como contraseña.

El corazón le latía con fuerza al colocar su nombre completo, pero al hacerlo el computador volvió a borrarla. Era incorrecta.

Intentó solo con su nombre de pila, pero al igual que las demás, también fue borrada.

No sabía por qué le daba la impresión de que iba en el camino correcto. Es decir, su nombre no había funcionado, pero tenía la seguridad y hasta la lógica de que la contraseña podría estar relacionada con ella.

Y cómo último recurso, intentó utilizar su fecha de nacimiento. Si no era eso, ya no sabía qué otra cosa más podría ser. En ese caso, robaría la computadora si fuese necesario y le pagaría a un técnico que la desbloquease. No creía que Sasuke fuese a denunciarla por robo, aunque es posible que se colara nuevamente a su casa para recuperarlo.

Ante esa idea, un escalofrío (de esos que ya estaba acostumbrada) subió por su espalda al recordar vívidamente el momento en que vio a Sasuke salir mojado y con la cara desfigurada del odio por su ventana.

Esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

Y sin más, colocó su fecha de nacimiento y tecleó.

" _Uchiha Sasuke, ha iniciado sesión"_

Sakura abrió la boca por el asombro al ver la pantalla de inicio de la computadora.

Lo había conseguido, y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal al respecto.

¿En serio era su fecha de cumpleaños? ¿Lo recordaba a pesar de todo?

Con manos temblorosas, Sakura guió el puntero hacia los archivos de almacenamiento y se encontró con múltiples carpetas y archivos, de lo que parecía ser, trabajos de la escuela. Revisó los nombres y las fechas del cual habían sido guardadas, encontrando diversos documentos, tales como: " _Aniversario n°20"_ , en donde mostraba fotos de él y su familia de vacaciones, o " _Informe de Química Básica"_ , que era un largo y tedioso Word donde explicaba algo relacionado con el nitrógeno. Y así seguía un listado grande de simples y comunes archivos de cualquier persona normal, nada del otro mundo. Hasta que llegó a una carpeta con el título de una fecha, que reconoció enseguida.

Era el día de la fiesta sorpresa de Hinata.

Su corazón dio un enorme brinco al encontrarlo. Ella tenía razón, Sasuke si tiene registros de la fiesta guardas en su computadora. Ahora por fin, luego de tanto suplicio y de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, podría saber la verdad.

La auténtica verdad.

Pero antes de darle clik, se aseguró de guardarlo en su pendrive por si no alcanzaba a revisarlo y siguió buscando más archivos, solo por si acaso.

Buscó y buscó… y encontró.

Casi al final del almacenamiento, había una carpeta con una enorme " _S"_ como título. Quizás fue la paranoia del momento o que Sasuke utilizara su fecha de nacimiento como contraseña, que Sakura consideró que esa S podría ser la inicial de su propio nombre. No la de Sasuke ni de algún otro, o el significado de algo personal que solo él entendía.

No…

Hizo click a la carpeta sin pensar y estalló por toda la pantalla cientos de fotografías de ella.

No…

Miró la primera imagen. Era ella de pequeña. Lo recordaba porque tenía la misma imagen guardada en su álbum de fotos: era su licenciatura de primaria. Estaba sosteniendo su diploma junto a su sensei con un birrete en su cabeza, sonreía feliz y orgullosa hacia la cámara. ¿Cómo Sasuke pudo adquirir aquella foto? Eso era privado.

La segunda foto la desconcertó más: era igual de pequeña, tendría cerca de los siete u ocho años. Estaba vestida con su traje karategi, que en ese entonces, era cinturón blanco. Recordaba vagamente la escena…

Se supone que estaba dando las pruebas finales para conseguir el siguiente cinturón, el amarillo. Sabía que tenía algunas fotos de ese día, pero ninguna como esa. Definitivamente, esa fotografía jamás la había visto.

Siguió mirando más fotografías, en donde salía más grande como a los diez, cuando había entrado a otro dominio de las artes marciales. Algunas fotografías las reconocía porque ella también las tenía, pero había otras que nunca había visto aunque podía imaginar la escena. La mayoría salía sola y algunas acompañada de Naruto o de sus amigas, ya más grandes.

Pasaba y pasaba las imágenes, desde su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños número quince donde salía soplando la vela de su torta, o sonriéndole a la cámara junto a las chicas e, incluso la imagen precisa del tortazo que le dio Naruto y hasta el momento en donde ella salía con la cara y las manos llena de crema, pero feliz y disfrutando del bonito día que pasó junto a sus amigos.

Eran escenas de las cuales, Sasuke no estaba presente. Él nunca iba a sus cumpleaños como ella no iba a los suyos, tampoco se inmiscuía en las salidas que tenía con Naruto y, obviamente, no estaba en los ratos que pasaba junto a las chicas.

Sin embargo, él poseía esas fotografías personales. ¿Cómo es posible que diera con ellas?, ¿Por qué las tenía?

Siguió observando las imágenes, choqueada de todo lo que Sasuke tenía guardado, y hasta las imágenes que había olvidado o que ni siquiera sabía que existían, como era el caso de una en particular en donde salía con vestido veraniego en un día precioso, sentada en el pasto de alguna plaza o parque. No recordaba habérselo sacado, pero por la enorme sonrisa que le dirigía a la cámara, pareciera que sí era conocedora de la fotografía.

Y así le seguía un montón de fotos similares que los anteriores: en algún torneo importante, el cumpleaños de ella o de otra persona, fiestas organizadas por Ino u simples paseos que uno de sus amigos fotografiaba. Pero en todas salía ella como protagonista, en algunas salía acompañada, pero siempre se encontraba ella.

Y solo ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos por un minuto entero, asimilando todo lo que había visto, pero simplemente no le cabía la cabeza la obsesión que Sasuke tenía por ella.

– ¿Qué mierda te sucedió? –inquirió en voz alta, mirando una vez más la carpeta llena de fotografías suyas.

La única manera de seguir avanzando, de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que había visto y vivido, estaba en la otra carpeta, la que contenía todo de la fiesta. Solo así podía estar por fin en paz, aunque la respuesta no fuera la que esperaba… aunque la verdad sea más horrible de lo que imaginaba, ya todo habría acabado.

Sakura movió el puntero y guardó la carpeta que contenía, prácticamente toda su vida, a su pendrive. Luego, volvió a mover el puntero a la otra carpeta, la que tenía como título la fecha de la fiesta y le dio click.

La carpeta, al igual que la otra, contenía montones de fotografías y, tal como imaginó, si eran recopilaciones no vistas de la fiesta de la cabaña.

Comenzó a verlas con rapidez, no deteniéndose a mirar los pormenores o lo que pudo haber sido una buena comidilla de chismes, y siguió avanzando hasta encontrar el dichoso video. Se detuvo un instante en un video de lo que parecía ser una competencia de bebidas, siendo el primer video que encontraba en la carpeta.

No estaba segura que fuese el video correcto, pero no perdía en revisar.

Así que hizo click.

.

.

.

– _¡Hey! ¡Saluden! ¡Aquí!_ – _gritó alguien detrás de la cámara, apuntando a un puñado de chicos._

 _Gaara tenía la vista desenfocada en algún punto detrás del camarógrafo, ya que después de todo lo que había tomado se sentía mareado, pero extrañamente feliz. Giró su vista a los chicos que estaba a su lado; Neji, Kiba y su hermano, Kankuro. Todos, incluido él mismo, llevaban un vaso a rebosar de un líquido oscuro que tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol._

 _Acercó el vaso a su nariz y aspiró con fuerza._

– _Ah…_ – _suspiro con gusto._

 _Volteó nuevamente su vista detrás de la cámara, donde un chico de cabello negro y pobladas cejas, cantada efusivamente alguna tonta canción junto a un grupito de amigos que jamás había visto. El muchacho reía de forma estridente a pesar de estar al otro lado de la sala, y se tambaleaba ligeramente por haber bebido demás._

– _¿Están listos?_ – _preguntó el camarógrafo, llamando la atención de los cuatro chicos._

– _Dale._ – _asiente su hermano, acercando el vaso a su rostro._

 _Los demás hicieron lo mismo, preparándose para la competencia._

– _¡Ya!_ – _exclamó el camarógrafo, y al instante los cuatro chicos se llevaron el vaso a la boca._

 _Gaara apuraba su vaso lo más que podía, sintiendo el sabor amargo del ron. Miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver a sus contrincantes: Kiba fue el primero en caer. El castaño tuvo que escupir el resto de ron que llevaba en la boca al suelo, dando asquerosas arcadas que más de uno le dio nauseas escucharlo._

 _Apuró más su vaso. Ya comenzaba a sentir el potente sabor del ron atrofiar su bilis, así que aguantó la respiración para no sentir el sabor. Volvió a mirar a los chicos: el siguiente en caer fue Kankuro, y esta vez él si vomitó el ron. Escuchó los quejidos y lamentos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor al ver semejante espectáculo que estaban dando._

 _Luego, observó al último contrincante que le quedaba por vencer:_

 _Neji era un digno oponente, debía de admitir eso. Él sí que tenía aguante para las bebidas fuertes, y lo comprobó al ver que ya llevaba la mitad del vaso vacío, apurando con grandes tragos._

 _Tenía que apurarse si no quería que Neji lo alcanzara._

 _Miró su propio vaso que también llevaba a la mitad y comenzó a tragar con más ganas, ya le faltaba poco…_

 _Una estridente risa se escuchó de nuevo por la misma persona, pero esta vez se oía cada vez más cerca de donde estaba, distrayéndolo de su objetivo. La aza con la que sostenía el vaso tambaleaba por los constantes movimientos de su mano y derramaba gotas de licor por entre las comisuras de sus labios._

 _Otra estridente risa se escuchó, cada vez más cerca de él y luego…_

 _¡PAM!_

 _Un choque de hombros hizo que el muchacho de cejas pobladas se tropezara con un tumulto de gente muy cerca de la competencia, para luego ser nuevamente empujado por una oleada de gente enojada hacia adelante, provocando que callera encima de uno de los participantes._

 _¡CRASH!_

 _El vaso a medio beber se hace añicos en el suelo, derramando lo poco que quedaba en el suelo._

 _La cámara se movía a todos lados, pero lo poco que se podía ver era a Gaara sostener entre sus brazos al chico de cejas pobladas, mientras que éste ocultaba el rostro del pelirrojo con la suya propia._

– _¡OOOHH! ¡DIOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_ – _la risa del camarógrafo era lo púnico que se podía escuchar en el video y, a continuación, hizo un acercamiento dando una vista panorámica de lo que estaban haciendo ambos muchachos._ – _¡Saluden, hijos de perra! ¡Jajajaja!_ – _Gaara se corre a un lado, revelando así una expresión más que impactada del beso que el chico de cejas pobladas, le estaba regalando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, usando la misma expresión impactada de Gaara al ver que Lee lo estaba besando.

Esa era, sin ninguna duda, lo más bizarro que había visto en toda su vida. Es decir, ¿Gaara y Lee?

¿GAARA Y LEE?

A Ino se le caerían las extensiones cuando le cuente semejante chismorreo.

–Ja… jajajaja. –rio nerviosamente, sin poder creer que Sasuke se había guardado tremendo cotillón, porque de seguro que él ya lo había visto.

La escena fue tan inesperada y hasta confusa, que rompió el ambiente cargado de angustia y tensión. El alivio fue casi instantáneo y agradecía haber visto esta payasada para aligerar un poco su ajetreada cabeza.

Sin embargo, el cómico incidente poco a poco iba pasando para retomar la seriedad de antes, y volver a avanzar con las demás fotografías.

Con el paso del tiempo, se detenía a cada video que encontraba, pero ninguno era el que buscaba. La mayoría no lo veía por completo al darse cuenta que no iba para ningún lado. Estuvo así por mucho tiempo, hasta que paró en un video que la heló por completo.

La imagen congelada del video mostraba a dos personas conversando en la oscuridad, destacando su propia llamativa cabellera rosada entre la negrura de la imagen.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al entender que ese podría ser el video del que estaba buscando. Movió el puntero hacia el centro de la imagen y le dio click, con el pulso en la garganta.

La imagen en la que salía ella hablando con alguien desapareció, para dar lugar el principio del video.

.

.

.

 _La cámara apuntaba a los pies de un muchacho, tenía las zapatillas de un vivo color rojo de marca ultra conocida y muy cara. El ruido de la música a todo volumen era ensordecedor, no se podía oír otra cosa que no sea el tamborilero de una batería. Por lo que se podía ver, caminaba presuroso entre el jaleo de pies hasta dar con el inicio de unos escalones. El chico subía presuroso, esquivando a las personas de su alrededor que bebían y reían entre ellos, sin importarle estorbar las escaleras. Sin embargo, el chico hasta llegar al segundo rellano con pocas dificultades._

 _El chico de las zapatillas rojas se detuvo frente a una puerta que intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrada._

– _Mierda._ – _se escuchó débilmente por el ruido._

 _Siguió recorriendo los pasillos en busca de una puerta abierta, hasta que la encontró. Era una habitación vacía y en completa oscuridad, que al entrar y cerrar la puerta, el barullo de la gente y la música disminuyó considerablemente._

 _Caminó por la habitación dubitativo, como si estuviera buscando algo allí dentro, hasta que se detuvo frente a un alto mueble. La cámara (que hasta ahora solo apuntaba a sus pies) dio la vuelta, mostrando su blanca camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, más no se podía ver el rostro. Lo que sí se podía apreciar, era que la cámara no dejaba de moverse, como si estuviera tratando de afirmarlo encima de aquel mueble._

 _La cámara por fin se quedó quieta al lado de un macetero, aunque solo se podía ver un pequeño segmento del tallo de la planta y un par de hojas justo en la esquina superior derecha._

 _Luego, el chico de las zapatillas rojas se hace para atrás, dejando ver al fin su rostro._

 _Unos dientes afilados adornaban la sonrisa torcida y pícara del chico, pero eran sus ojos violetas los que centellaban como un frío abismo lleno de ignominia, del cual no auguraba nada bueno._

– _¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._ – _exclamó en un tono vigoroso, como si fuera un animador en un programa televisivo._

 _Extendió los brazos, abarcando toda la habitación con una pose que demostraba orgullo y poder._

– _Como verán, estamos en esta hermosa cabaña… ¡cerca de las montañas!_ – _dio un salto que demostraba el júbilo que sentía._ – _¡Y! la temática de hoy se trata de una… exquisita flor primaveral._ – _dijo esto último en un tono sucio, casi indecente._

 _Infló su pecho como un pavo, haciendo que los botones de la camisa abierta se tensaran en su piel._

– _Es una bella, delicada y… deliciosa chica. ¡Con un color de cabello muy particular!_ – _se relamió los labios de forma obscena, mientras se sobaba teatralmente las manos._ – _Como sabrán, hemos visto mujeres morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, delgadas, curvilíneas…_ – _soltó una carcajada que pretendía sonar vibrante y chispeante, pero que se escuchó, a todas luces, grotesco e insolente._

– _Pero hoy… conseguiré un apetitoso pastel rosado. Con el nombre más deducible del mundo: Sa-ku-ra._ – _anunció con la voz enronquecida, con la vista fija en el lente de la cámara._ – _Deséenme suerte._ – _guiñó un ojo, sin perder esa sonrisa tan sínica y picante._

 _Luego, aquel chico de zapatillas rojas, se arregló la camisa desabotonada y se dirigió a la puerta con paso seguro, desapareciendo entre la incesante algarabía fiestera, que prometía ser extraordinaria._

.

.

.

Pausa.

Sakura miraba la pantalla de la computadora con la boca abierta, pero esta vez no había un ápice de diversión ni chismorreo en sus ojos.

El tipo que estaba allí, el que dijo todas esas… asquerosidades; es la misma persona a quien golpeó reiteradas veces en una plaza, la misma persona que se lanzó encima de su mejor amiga, la misma persona que la miró a los ojos y le juró que la conocía como la chica de Sasuke. Aquella persona, que ahora veía en ese video llamándola por su nombre.

Suigetsu era un maldito cerdo.

Había dicho que viera lo que viera en ese video, sin importar cuán malo podría llegar a ser, al fin iba a saber la verdad. Se convenció a sí misma de la tan aclamada paz que sentiría al desenmascarar todo lo que ocultaba Sasuke, pero sucedió lo contrario.

No procesaba. No asimilaba absolutamente nada.

¿Qué mierda acababa de ver?

–Tengo que… –musitó con la voz temblorosa. –Tengo que seguir viendo… –

No tenía más opción, necesitaba ver lo que pasaba después de aquello. No importaba la hora que era ni el peligro que corría si seguía estando allí: necesitaba saber.

Movió el puntero nuevamente al frente de la imagen y le dio click, reanudando el video.

Los primeros minutos no sucedía nada, la cámara seguía apoyada en el mismo mueble sin que nada sucediese. Así que adelantó el video lo suficiente para poder captar algo, hasta que lo hizo: Sasuke entró en la habitación.

.

.

.

 _Los jadeos y gruñidos iban y venían de la boca del pelinegro, aun hundido en el cuello de la pelirosa. Aspiró su aroma dulce, sin fragancias ni perfumes, solo su olor natural mezclado levemente con alcohol. Frunció un poco el ceño. Sabía que había bebido de sobra y, para qué negarlo, él también, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar… si ella realmente había aceptado estar ahí… así con él, y no una fantasía provocada por el alcohol._

 _La duda lo embargó._

 _Abandonó la calidez de su hombro para mirarla directamente a los ojos._

 _Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke estaban más densos de lo normal, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la fogosidad del momento, tal vez ambas. Pero lo que sí sabía, es que esos pares de ojos siempre de verde flameante ahora tenía un tinte más oscuro, quizás por los mismos motivos que él. Sin embargo, no fue hasta en ese momento que prestó verdaderamente atención a su mirada en que entendió lo que estaba pasando._

 _Y todo el placer se esfumó._

 _Sasuke se alejó de la pelirosa como si le hubieran atizado un latigazo. En cambio, Sakura lo observó sorprendida sin entender su inesperado actuar. Sasuke se limitó a contemplarla, con el cabello revuelto, la respiración irregular y los labios hinchados de tanto besarse, pero con esos ojos que… vaya, estúpido._

– _Sakura, estas drogada. – no fue una pregunta, solo confirmaba lo que sus ojos veían._

 _Con pesadez fue arreglándose los pantalones, mientras Sakura se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, hasta que comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo._

– _¿Pero qué…? – Sakura aun sorprendida, se bajó del buró y trató de acercarse a él, pero solo recibió una dura mirada mientras terminaba de subirse la cremallera. – No entiendo, ¿de qué estás hablando? – le preguntó, acercándose una vez más._

 _Sasuke pasó una mano por su frente con frustración. Estaba a punto de cometer tamaña estupidez, si no fuera que se dio cuenta a tiempo él…_

– _¿Qué mierda tomaste, Sakura? – demandó con el rostro enfurecido, haciéndola retroceder de la impresión._

 _No hace unos momentos ellos estaban besándose arrimados encima de un buró, tocándose como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y de la nada todo se desmorona, trayéndolos a la realidad._

 _Sakura le estaba costando ordenar sus pensamientos, no podía concentrarse correctamente, solo sabía que en ese momento lo único que quería era seguir besando y acariciando al Uchiha. Era como un impulso que nacía en su pecho, que le hacía agitar su respiración y que su corazón latiera desbocado._

– _E-Espera un segundo… ¿qué sucede? –pregunta consternada, tratando de entender su furia._

– _Qué tomaste. –exigió saber, sin quitar esa mirada tan oscura que le hacía sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo._

 _La pelirosa no podía quedarse quieta por más tiempo. Tenía la necesidad de moverse, seguir con lo que estaban haciendo y solo con él… solo con él._

 _Fue entonces que al fin prestó verdadera atención a su alrededor._

 _¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?_

 _El Uchiha al ver el desconcierto pintarse en los verdes ojos de la chica y en cómo, poco a poco, retrocedía hasta chocar con el buró en donde antes había estado sentada. Comprendió que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos con quién._

 _Una enorme grieta se formó dentro de su pecho al caer en cuenta de que ella olvidará todo lo vivido por la mañana y que jamás lo recordará. Para ella solo será una mancha borrosa dentro de su memoria, algo efímero y sin importancia. En cambió él…_

 _Ella nunca entenderá lo que en verdad significó para él._

 _Más allá de atracción física, del deseo de tocarse y complacerse. Más allá de lo que Sakura pudo haber sentido en ese momento sea algo pasajero, e incluso si tuviera la remota posibilidad de que esto pudiera afectarle tan siquiera un poco en ella._

 _Podría conformarse con eso, de ser solo un embrollo sin rostro de una noche._

 _Después de todo, no tenía derecho a pedirle ni a exigirle un espacio en su vida cuando de niños la trató como quiso. Aunque le haya pedido perdón, ¿de qué sirve cuando olvidará todo lo bueno que le mostró? La única parte de sí que nunca dejó que viera se la mostraba ahora cuando menos posibilidades tiene con ella._

 _Sacudió la cabeza._

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

– _Sasuke…–lo llamó una agitada Sakura. Levantó su mirada a los de ella._

 _Sakura respiraba con fuerza manteniendo sus grandes ojos brillosos fijos en él. Sus manos estaban hechas puños a sus costados y abría y cerraba su boca varias veces como si quisiera decirle algo pero no sabía cómo._

 _El pelinegro simplemente se mantuvo en silencio._

– _Yo no… quiero decir –se trabó en decir. Soltó un bufido exasperado al no poder ordenar bien sus ideas. –No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo… y, bueno yo…–comenzó a explicar sin un sentido aparente._

 _Sin embargo, el Uchiha si comprendió a que iba sus palabras. Eran las mismas palabras que había estado pensando con anterioridad, y aun sabiendo eso no pudo evitar sentirse furioso y rencoroso hacia ella. Porque muy en el fondo ansiaba que no se cumpliera._

 _No. No podía conformarse con ser una mancha._

– _Lo que quiero decir es que…–volvió a hablar confundida, revolviendo sus cabellos rosas con una mano, abatida con tanto qué decir pero no saber cómo hacerlo._

– _Que estás drogada y que mañana no recordarás nada. –terminó por ella, de manera firme y con un timbre más oscuro de lo habitual._

 _No agregó nada más y siguió acomodándose la ropa, frente a una extrañada pelirosa que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba las palabras del Uchiha: ella lo olvidaría, a él._

 _No. No quería olvidarlo._

– _Pero, yo no quiero olvidarte…–murmuró apenas, pero fue suficiente para ser escuchada por él._

 _Sasuke fue parando poco a poco sus movimientos hasta dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados. Observó a la chica sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, no dejándola ver cuán afectado estaba por dentro._

– _Lo harás de todas formas. –respondió duramente, retomando su tarea en abrocharse la camisa._

 _Sakura se acercó a unos pasos, tratando de tocarlo y sentir de nuevo las emociones que la embriagaron de una forma que jamás sintió por alguien, y que tampoco quería volver a sentir por nadie más si no era con él._

 _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella?_

 _El pelinegro se hizo a un lado, evitando el contacto de sus manos en su rostro._

– _Sasuke, escúchame por favor. –trató de hablar la chica, pero el Uchiha parecía reacio a prestarle atención, con la vista enfocada en cualquier parte de la habitación que no sea en ella. Sakura apretó los dientes, impotente de no conseguir que la escuchara._

– _Yo… no sé qué sucede conmigo. –comenzó a decir la pelirosa, no importando si él virara la cabeza a un lado, él estaba allí y debía de aprovechar eso. – pero lo que sí sé, es que quería esto. Y lo quería contigo. –confiesa. Observó cómo sus palabras comenzaron a surgir efecto: Sasuke se quedó inmóvil frente suyo, aun sin mirarla, pero al menos la estaba escuchando._

– _Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado pero… soy capaz de hacer todo eso a un lado, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad. –declaró con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. No había dejado de respirar con dificultad y cada vez su mente bloqueaba las palabras que trataba de expresar._

 _Esta vez Sasuke la miró, con esos ojos negros tan profundos que hacía que sus piernas temblasen como nunca lo había hecho._

– _¿Lo dices en serio o se te ocurrió ahora? –inquirió con sarcasmo el Uchiha dirigiéndose, por fin, a verla de frente._

 _Sakura pestañeó varias veces en un intento de hacer trabajar su mente con más rapidez y contestarle correctamente, pero se estaría mintiendo._

– _Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo has pensado antes que todo esto pasara. –demandó el Uchiha, dando un paso a su dirección._

 _Sakura retrocedió consternada, sin saber cómo responder a eso._

 _Una parte de ella sabía que él tenía razón, ella jamás consideró la posibilidad de tener algo con Sasuke, ni siquiera por casualidad. Había tantas peleas y conflictos entre ellos en su historia de niñez, que sería muy descarada de su parte mentir y decir que sí. Pero existía otra parte en ella que siempre le susurraba en las noches de insomnio "y qué pasa si…"_

 _¿Y qué pasaría si Sasuke nunca la hubiese odiado? ¿Serían los tres los mejores amigos, y no solos Sasuke y Naruto o Naruto y Sakura? ¿Ellos dos podrían haber llegado a ser amigos, de esos que se cuentan secretos y ríen por estupideces? ¿Amigos o no, Sasuke hubiera ido a la playa esa noche y decir aquellas palabras que le calaron hondo?_

 _Amigos o no, él lo hizo._

 _Amigos o no, él fue a por ella y la contuvo a su manera. La tomó de la mano mostrando su mudo apoyo, luego sus palabras… en cómo las dijo y en cómo la hizo sentir…_

 _Pero ni con eso, imaginó estar con él._

 _Así como ahora._

– _No me gustas. –se sinceró finalmente. Observó cómo las cejas de Sasuke se ciñen profundamente, y las comisuras de sus labios se contraen en una mueca, como si le hubiesen apaleado en la cara._

 _Ante esa dolorosa declaración, el pelinegro asiente entendiendo que esto no iba a parar a ningún lado, así que sin esperar otra palabra más da media vuelta, listo para irse de la habitación._

 _Sakura tardó dos segundos en entender su error y de lo que quería decir no fue precisamente la forma correcta de hacerlo. Con rapidez, corrió hasta el Uchiha y lo tomó del brazo, para luego dejar salir las palabras de cualquier forma._

– _¡No me gustas! Pero tampoco quiero que te vayas, porque a lo mejor si me gustas, pero todavía no lo sé. –lanza de golpe, causando más confusión que al principio._

 _Sasuke le da una breve mirada antes de apartar su mano de su brazo._

– _Solo, no quiero que me dejes…–murmuró por última vez antes de cerrar la boca._

 _Él no dice nada. Se limita observarla con fijeza y un tinte oscuro tiñe las sombras bajo sus ojos, como si hubiera pensado en algo desagradable._

– _Eso…–dijo en voz baja, acercándose al rostro de la pelirosa. –No es suficiente para mí. –musitó con firmeza, frente a frente._

 _Sakura observó sus ojos dolidos, llenos de un extraño sentimiento que no supo interpretar. Quizás era por el alcohol o que, efectivamente, podría haber consumido algo más, lo cierto es que cualquiera de las dos opciones interfería y consumía su consciencia, no siendo capaz de procesar aquella mirada tan oscura y anhelante._

– _¿Qué quieres de mí, Sasuke? –inquirió en un susurró. Estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, sintiendo nuevamente aquellas emociones que la invadieron en el buró. La excitación, el deseo y la necesidad, eran tan grandes y potentes que no podía resistir poder tocar su pecho, sus brazos, su rostro…_

 _Levantó ambas manos y acarició el pecho del pelinegro, subiendo hasta su cuello y perderse en los cabellos de la nuca._

– _¿Qué quieres de mí? –volvió a preguntar, cada vez más cerca de sus labios._

 _Sasuke la miró a los ojos con profundidad, levantando una mano hacia la suya y enredó sus dedos contra los de él._

– _Todo. –dijo con simpleza, y esta vez el anhelo en sus ojos aumentó. –Quiero todo de ti, Sakura. –_

 _Las palabras le cayeron como una intensa ola desde su pecho hasta su estómago, bajando un poco más allá de su vientre…_

 _Acercó su rostro dispuesta a devorarlo a besos, cuando Sasuke se hizo para atrás._

– _No. –dijo de sopetón, tomándola de las muñecas y la alejó con suavidad. –No así, Sakura. No en ese estado. –negó con la cabeza, y con eso la pizca de anhelo desapareció, mostrando la misma faceta estoica de siempre._

 _Entonces, Sakura supo que había perdido su oportunidad. Ya no podría acercarse a él con esa máscara de imperturbabilidad puesta._

 _Sin embargo, se negaba a dejarlo ir así como así._

 _La necesidad ferviente que brotaba en su interior, la obligaba a seguir, a insistir en romper sus barreras que la alejaban de él. Quería volver a lo de antes, a que la tocara y besara encima de aquel buró y que no se detuviera esta vez._

– _¡Pero yo lo quiero ahora! Lo necesito ahora… –expresó vivamente, acercando su cuerpo al de él, en un intento de provocar alguna reacción._

 _Pero Sasuke volvió a alejarse, tomando sus muñecas con más firmeza. Decidido a dejar todo aquello hasta ahí._

– _No estás en tus cabales. Es mejor que te quedes aquí y descanses… –comenzó a decir el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia la cama._

 _Sakura observó cómo el pelinegro sacaba el cobertor y las sábanas, sin dirigirle tan siquiera una de sus miradas._

– _No me voy a dormir. –dijo con indignación._

 _Pero Sasuke hacía oídos sordos, y siguió sacando frazadas y almohadones de la cama._

 _La ira comenzó a florecer en el interior de la chica como un volcán que se alojaba en su estómago y subía con lentitud hacia su pecho, quemando todo a su paso. El deseo que la había acompañado desde que entró a la habitación, se extinguía con rapidez para ser reemplazado por aquella dolorosa y molesta sensación que no la dejaba pensar con claridad._

 _El poco juicio que había recobrado, comenzó a nublarse casi sin notarlo. Ahora sólo mandaba la ira, dejando de lado las deliciosas sensaciones que le había producido el Uchiha, ya que al ver lo que tanto quería y necesitaba con urgencia, le cerraba el camino una vez más con esas abominables y sólidas murallas, impidiéndole volver a ver aquel increíble chico que, por mucho tiempo, había deseado conocer._

– _Mírame...–pidió, con el enojo filtrándose levemente en su voz._

– _Mírame. –exigió con más fuerza, elevando su tono. Pero Sasuke seguía en su tarea de ignorarla. –Bien. Entonces me iré y seguiré embriagándome abajo. –amenazó, y sin esperar una respuesta, caminó hacia la puerta._

 _Estuvo a un metro de llegar, cuando Sasuke la detiene agarrando su muñeca._

– _¿Estás loca? No puedes irte así. –alegó el muchacho. El enojo también estaba haciendo efecto en él. –Tú te quedas. –espetó._

 _La ira bulle de su interior como un volcán, haciendo que la lava se esparza por su pecho quemando y destruyendo la única pizca de deseo que le quedaba hacia el pelinegro._

 _Sakura se estiró cuan alta era, a pesar de que apenas le llegaba al mentón. Sin embargo, su interior era más fuerte y dominante, por lo que se dejó llevar por aquellos desagradables sentimientos que la atacaron en ese momento._

– _¿Ah, no? –cuestionó con un tono de sarcasmo que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia al Uchiha. –Pues, mírame. –_

 _Y con eso último, Sakura se zafó de su agarre y sin dirigirle otra mirada más, abrió la puerta._

– _Sakura. –la llamó en un tono de advertencia, pero la chica no lo escuchó y salió dando un sonoro portazo._

 _¡PAM!_

– _Mierda. –maldijo con la voz enronquecida._

 _El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, con los hombros tensos y la mandíbula apretada._

 _De repente, Sasuke da un duro y furioso golpe a la pared más cercana, haciendo tambalear el alto mueble que estaba a su lado._

 _¡PAF!_

 _El macetero que estaba encima del mueble, se cayó, esparciendo la tierra por todas partes y dejando a la pobre planta maltrecha entre los restos resquebrajados del macetero._

 _Sasuke se acercó al mueble y lo levantó, dejándolo sin cuidado alguno en el mueble, hasta que algo captó su atención._

– _¿Pero qué…? –_

 _La cámara escondida mostró en primer plano el rostro confundido de Sasuke, quien alzó una mano hasta topar con el lente de la cámara…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **Pues, bien. ¡Este ha sido el capítulo!**

 **Primero que nada quería explicar mi tardanza, y es que entre las clases y la familia se me hacía muy difícil escribir. Pero justo me dio el tiempo de volver a retomar la historia ¡CUATRO DÍAS!**

 **NO HE DORMIDO, NI HE COMIDO CASI NADA EN CUATRO P*TOS DIAS KJSADHKJASHDKJASHDAKJ**

 **Ejem.**

 **Pero he logrado terminarlo justo a tiempo antes de volver a clases este lunes.**

 **Tengo que admitir que en este capítulo se supone que Sakura encara a Sasuke respecto al video, es decir, cuando ya sabe la verdad, pero el capítulo ya estaba bastante largo y aquel encuentro tenía que desarrollarlo como se debe, porque es muy intenso y es cuando las cosas comienzan a cambiar entre ellos. Más bien, es Sakura la que va a sufrir estos cambios, ya que se da cuenta de que todo lo que había pensado, creído y hasta darlo por hecho, no era cierto (con respecto a Sasuke). Pero eso no significa que va a tener sentimientos por él de un día para el otro, por eso la historia se va alargando un poco más por lo mismo; quiero desarrollar bien los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke a partir del capítulo que viene, para así darle el final que ya planifiqué.**

 **Por otro lado, esta los sentimientos de Sasuke que hasta no hace mucho había sido un misterio. El tipo es muy complejo en todo sentido, sin embargo tiene claro lo que quiere (a diferencia de Sakura) y lucha para conseguirlo, aunque no de muy buena forma. Sasuke es una persona demasiado reprimida, ha pasado toda su vida ocultando lo que siente por ella, y ya todos sabemos que lo de la fiesta fue un desencadenante para que estallara todo lo que había guardado, por lo que al tener todos esos sentimientos a flor de piel, simplemente no supo cómo manejarlo.**

 **Ahora sobre el tema Naruhina es otro cuento. He estado tan enfocada en el Sasusaku (especialmente en Sakura) que no he desarrollado bien esa historia.**

 **En lo personal, me gusta ese lado oscuro de Naruto. Algo que nadie imaginaba de él y poder plasmarlo ha sido un reto tremendo, pero quedé satisfecha con la redacción lime hace unos capítulos atrás. Así que espero poder seguir ideando con el desarrollo de esta pareja que, siendo sincera, tenía planeado ser más compleja que la pareja principal.**

 **La razón del por qué le agregué el Naruhina a la historia (a pesar de haber puesto solo el Sasusaku en la descripción) era porque tenía la necesidad de mostrar la diferencia que había entre Sasuke y Naruto.**

 **Sasuke por un lado, siempre ha tratado mal a Sakura hasta el punto de detestarla, pero todos sabemos que en realidad la alejaba por los sentimientos que ella producía en él. Cuando sus sentimientos fueron incontrolables, él no pudo evitar intentar acercarse a ella por todos los medios posibles sin importarle nada más, pero ni con eso Sasuke le faltó el respeto. Lo que quiero decir, es que por muy malo que se ve Sasuke por fuera (mediante sus acciones) sus motivos siempre fueron "buenos" por así decirlo.**

 **En cambio Naruto, es totalmente diferente. Él era el "chico bueno" entre los dos, el que siempre va con una sonrisa por la vida y que siempre ha entablado una hermosa amistad con Sakura. Todo el mundo lo ve como un tonto, pero de corazón honesto, por eso es difícil imaginar que alguien como él tenga pensamientos así de sucios por la chica más buena y gentil del grupo (Hinata). Aquí remarco también las apariencias, Naruto se muestra buena persona, pero en realidad tiene un lado oscuro que lo llevó a la depravación e inmoralidad, sus "malos" motivos afectaron a Hinata, aunque ella no lo sepa.**

 **Eso es, básicamente, un resumen de lo que llevo de la trama. Jakskasdn**

 **Perdón si soy tediosa en esta parte, pero tenía la necesidad de explicarme. No sé si me entienden xd**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me gustaría seguir con el ritual de los saludos.**

 **¡Y aquí están!**

 **Noemitg chan** **: JAJAJAJA nop, Sakura no tendrá secuelas. Sí se me pasó por la cabeza algo así, pero dije ñeh… para qué. Mejor me dedico al romance entre los dos, porque si perdía la memoria o algo así sería todo más enredado jsndkasjdk. Y pos, gracias a ti por leerme a pesar de mis demoras xD Un beso!**

 **IxSpaceCadetxl** **: Tienes muchísima razón, ha pasado demasiadas cosas entre los dos como para quedar juntos así porque sí. Y con respecto a Suigetsu… tan… taaan… TAAAANNN. xD Lo que se viene, mija. Hasta yo me pongo nerviosa. Jaja, saludos!**

 **DULCECITO311** **: Pos sí, después de la agarrada de corneta que le dio Sakura en la fiesta, el tipo no se iba a quedar así como así JSDNIKLANSKLDN. No, mentira. Los bellos sentimientos del Sasukito son los que importan. Saludos!**

 **Anaid Silos** **: No pudiste describirlo mejor, es exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, joder. Chica que buena intuición tienes. Y sip, este es la continuación de lo sucedido en la cabaña, espero que te guste asdkljdas de verdad quería seguir escribiendo, pero ya de por sí el capi era largo, así que en el otro sabremos la reacción de Sakura. Un saludo muy grande y espero que también la hayas pasado bien, un beso!**

 **Lola chan** **: Pos aquí está el último recuerdo de la fiesta (con algunos agregados) Gracias a ti por leer mi historia, y ojalá que te guste este capítulo que lo hice con mucho love. Saludos!**

 **Alicia DS** **: Me vas hacer shorar snif… pero si, aquí aparezco con otra actualización jeje. Espero que tú también hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas. Pues Sasuke aquí no la respetó tanto, ah? Jaksjkasaj saludos!**

 **Luisa Jimenez** **: Muchísimas gracias! De verdad agradezco tus palabras y espero que te guste este capítulo también jajaja. Ya pronto se verán lo que pasa con esos dos, saludos!**

 **Mishi** **: Me puedo perder de repente, pero jamás voy a abandonar esta historia. Los muchachos casi hacen el ricolín en el sillón de la casa KSJDNKLANSKD. Espero que te guste, saludos!**

 **Cherry Lizz** **: Una escena ricolína no estaría mal, eh? KAJDKLASKL Sakura siempre será la única en su corazoncito c: Ahora hay que ver como lo toma Sakura. Saludos!**

 **Sakura Forever** **: Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te guste esta continuación, no hay lemon peeero algo cercano a eso KJSDKLANSDK. Saludos desde Chile!**

 **Jos Marn** **: Oh por DIOSSS JSKDKAKSK, me emociona que te lo hayan recomendado, es muy loco que te digan eso xdd. Pues aquí traigo otra actualización, espero que te guste como va. Saludos!**

 **Claudia Uchiha** **: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Para crearte una cuenta tienes que apretar** _ **Sign Up**_ **que está en la parte superior derecha, rellenas tu datos y listo! Saludos!**

 **Lucy** **: Justo estaba escribiendo cuando me salió tu notificación xDD me apuré lo más que podía (CUATRO P*TOS DIAS) en actualizar, pero heme aquí KJASNJKAJKA. Y solo porque lo leí cantando…** _ **Y el anillo pa´cuando, pum pum pum**_ **Saludos JLO!**

 **Nena** **: Hola para ti también. Aquí aparezco con nuevo capi! Un saludo!**

 **YoliMuro** **: Todo el mundo quiere lemon, YO quiero lemon! Pero la historia aun no me lo permite u.u Saludos!**

 **Y esto ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Un beso enorme para todos y ¡nos leemos luego!**

 **Goda.X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! sé que ha pasado mucho, pero he vuelto con otro capítulo.**

 **Por favor lean los que puse al final del capítulo, ahí les explico dos noticias que creo que deben saber, y una de ellas es una mini sorpresa JDLKNLSA.**

 **No les entretengo mucho, así que... ¡a leer!**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Esa batalla entre lo que quieres pero no debes,_

 _entre lo que sientes pero tienes que ocultar_

 _y entre lo que amas y termina por matarte._

– _Elena Poe._

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se despertó esa mañana por la ruidosa melodía de su teléfono. Como todavía no despertaba del todo, levantó un brazo y comenzó a tantear la mesita de noche en busca de su teléfono, hasta que dio con él.

– ¿Diga? –contestó con la voz ronca y perezosa, frotándose un ojo con la otra mano.

–Ábreme la puerta, usurantokashi. –la siempre suave y amable voz de su mejor amigo, sin un ápice de sarcasmo y molestia en él, hizo que Naruto se removiera a gusto en su cama.

– ¿Sabes qué hora es? –cuestionó el rubio en un murmullo, volviendo a acomodarse entre las almohadas. Estaba tan cómodo y calientito…

–Son casi las ocho, ahora ¡ven abrirme! –exclamó antes de cortarle la llamada.

Naruto se tomó el tiempo de estirar sus brazos y dar un enorme y largo bostezo antes de levantarse de la cama. Con evidente flojera, se encaminó hacia las escaleras con los pies descalzos y sin ninguna playera para cubrirse.

Como estaba muy silencioso, debió intuir que sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar.

Una sonrisa perezosa y somnolienta se cruzó por su rostro. Su madre lo había castigado por haber bebido hasta embriagarse en su propia habitación y por no haber ido a la escuela al quedarse dormido por la borrachera. Así, que le había arrebatado su videojuego, la computadora y el teléfono, y fue reemplazado por unas buenas tundas en la cabeza y un par de chanclazos en la espalda.

Mientras bajaba el último escalón, llevó una mano hacia su espalda baja. El recuerdo de aquellos golpes del demonio todavía le dolían hasta para moverse; su madre era realmente sanguinaria cuando quería.

En fin, lo único bueno fue que su padre fue más benevolente con él, y con unas palabras suaves y promesas que incluían lavar los trastes, sacar la basura y limpiar el ático, su padre le devolvió su teléfono que su madre había escondido. Claro que, por el bien de su padre y el suyo propio, era mejor mantenerlo lejos de la vista de su madre, porque estaba seguro que no le iba hacer ninguna gracia que él haya desobedecido sus órdenes.

La sonrisa somnolienta fue reemplazada por una mueca ante la idea, pero la desechó al instante al llegar a la puerta principal.

Al abrir, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo vestido de la manera más rara; llevaba una playera verde y unos pantalones escoceses que le quedaba tan inmenso que le hizo un nudo al costado de su cadera, al parecer, para que no se le cayeran.

– ¿Por qué estás vestido así? –le preguntó levantando una ceja, pero Sasuke solo se limitó a gruñir.

Naruto se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cerrar la puerta, sin dejar de observarlo de pies a cabeza.

–Pareces un elfo navideño. –comentó en broma.

Sasuke le dedicó una profunda mirada de odio antes de soltar otro gruñido que evidenciaba su molestia, pero eso a Naruto no le importó en lo más mínimo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de su mejor amigo como para tomarle peso a sus miradas de terror, aunque no negaba que tenía curiosidad la causa de su mal humor.

–Entonces… –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos frente a él. – ¿Qué te pasó? –

Sasuke no respondió. En su lugar, comenzó a frotarse su adolorido cuello por haber dormido en su propio auto y, sin pedir permiso, subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del rubio.

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera! –exclamó Naruto, yendo detrás de él.

–Estás solo, ¿no? –inquirió el pelinegro una vez que ingresó a su cuarto.

–Pues sí. –dice algo extrañado por la forma en que se comportaba su amigo.

Algo no andaba bien. Él conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente para notar que desde hace algún tiempo él había comenzado a actuar extraño.

Bueno, más extraño de lo habitual. A veces desaparecía en la escuela y al final lo encontraba rondando en lugares muy remotos, como en la academia de Judo o en los pasillos del tercer piso que es donde estaba el área de biología y anatomía, clases que ellos no tomaban. Y fuera de la escuela, cuando solían juntarse a jugar videojuegos en su casa o la de él, de repente ya no eran tan comunes, Sasuke cancelaba sus planes a último minuto para ir a hacer no sé qué.

Y así sucedía un millar de eventos extraños entorno a su amigo, y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Tengo que hablarte sobre algo. –el tono ligeramente preocupado de Sasuke levantó las sospechas del rubio.

Naruto se sentó en su cama observando al pelinegro con una expresión neutral, dejando atrás las bromas y los comentarios de doble sentido.

–Te escucho. –

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, no sabiendo por donde comenzar, y con la misma mano se tironeó el cuello de la playera, incómodo.

–No puedo. –dijo negando con la cabeza. Luego, de la nada se quitó la playera y la lanzó al suelo, descolocando un poco a Naruto.

–Oye, espera un segundo. –se inquietó el rubio al ver que Sasuke ahora también se quitaba los pantalones escoceses. –Mejor empieza a explicarte Sasuke, porque esto se ve muy mal. –

Sasuke no dijo nada al principio, mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa y se dirigía al ropero de Naruto.

–No seas idiota, solo me cambiaré. –espetó con frialdad, removiendo entre las ropas en busca de alguna prenda que le perteneciera. Cuando encontró sus jeans que había dejado hace unas semanas, recordó que su playera oscura que también había dejado allí lo tenía Sakura, así que tomó la playera menos escandalosa del rubio y se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Me vas a decir qué te está pasando últimamente? –inquirió el rubio cruzándose de brazos, la molestia también estaba haciendo mella en él.

Con la ropa bajo un brazo, Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada a Naruto antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto estaba a punto de seguirlo hasta el baño y exigirle explicaciones de su actitud, pero la melodía de su teléfono lo hizo detenerse. Maldijo entre dientes y tomó su teléfono que había dejado encima de la cama, y de mala gana, contestó.

– ¿Diga? –

–Hola, Naruto. Soy yo, Itachi. –saludó el hermano mayor de Sasuke en la otra línea.

– ¡Hola! –dijo Naruto, genuinamente sorprendido. No solía recibir llamadas de Itachi y mucho menos a esas horas.

–Disculpa que te llame tan temprano, pero estoy preocupado. Sasuke no llegó a dormir a anoche y quería saber si estaba contigo. –expuso el muchacho con una voz que denotaba su preocupación.

–Eh… –Naruto por un segundo se quedó sin habla, pero se recompuso enseguida y se apresuró en responder. – ¡Sí! Sasuke está aquí conmigo. –informó el rubio.

Se escuchó un suspiro aliviado en la otra línea.

–Me alegro escuchar eso. Estaba a punto de llamar a mis padres y decirles, pero… bueno, al menos sé que pasó la noche en tu casa. –dijo Itachi soltando otro suspiro aliviado. – ¿tendrías la amabilidad de pedirle que me llame?, te lo agradecería mucho. –

–Ah… si, si claro. –asintió el rubio. La sorpresa no lo dejaba hablar como debía.

–Gracias, Naruto. Y me disculpo de nuevo en haberte llamado tan temprano. –rio Itachi, más animado que hace algunos segundos.

–No importa. –contestó en un hilo de voz. No le gustaba mentirle a Itachi, pero tampoco podía decirle que Sasuke en realidad no pasó la noche en su casa, ya que estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo mataría por hablador.

–Bueno, ¡Adiós! Y gracias de nuevo. –se despidió Itachi, cortando la llamada.

Naruto se levantó de la cama dejando su teléfono encima de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo en dirección al baño, y por el ruido que provocaba el agua caer, le dio a entender que Sasuke seguía duchándose.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, Naruto entró sin más.

El vaho del agua caliente empañaba el espejo redondo que estaba encima del lavamanos, y por las baldosas humedecidas se deslizaban gotas de agua hacia el suelo.

El aire caliente le dio de golpe, pero no se detuvo y se adentró al baño hasta situarse frente a la cortina que lo separaba del pelinegro.

– ¡SASUKE! –gritoneó el rubio.

Un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó detrás de la cortina y al segundo siguiente, fue corrida por el mismo chico.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó el Uchiha viendo el rostro enojado de Naruto frente suyo. – ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? –cuestionó el chico.

– ¿Cómo qué hago aquí dentro? ¡Es mi casa, zopenco! –exclamó de igual forma, inflando su pecho, muy ofendido por su comentario.

– ¿Y? –le espetó de forma grosera, mientras cerraba la llave del agua caliente.

Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de que su enojo aumentase, y procedió a seguir con lo que había venido a hacer.

–Tu hermano me llamó y me dijo que no habías ido a casa anoche. –informó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Y? –volvió a espetar con el mismo tono grosero de antes. Ignoró por completo la mirada de acusadora de Naruto y salió de la ducha mientras tomaba la toalla que había en el mueble a un lado del lavamanos.

Naruto infló aún más su pecho y afianzó el cruce de sus manos.

–Dónde pasaste la noche. –y no fue una pregunta, Naruto le estaba exigiendo una respuesta de manera clara y obvia.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro molesto, pero se dio el tiempo de amarrarse la toalla en la cadera y sacar la ropa que había traído del mueble, antes de voltear a verlo con gesto serio.

–Eso no te incumbe. –siseó en voz baja que denotaba su mal genio.

Sin embargo, a Naruto poco le importó su molestia y siguió observándolo a los ojos, manteniendo el duelo de miradas. Sasuke soltó un bufido ufano, y se encaminó fuera del cuarto de baño.

–Por algo has venido hasta aquí, ¿no? –siguió insistiendo el rubio caminando detrás de él.

Sasuke entró a la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

– ¡Sasuke! –lo llamó Naruto una vez más, haciendo que el pelinegro tirara la toalla a la cama con fuerza, desquitando su rabia.

– ¡Lo sé, maldición! –exclamó al fin dándose la vuelta hacia él, solo con los pantalones puestos. –Sé que debo muchas explicaciones Naruto, pero no he venido para hablar sobre eso contigo. –aclaró el chico, tomando la playera entre sus dedos.

– ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Esperó pacientemente a que el Uchiha se colocara la playera y hablara por fin.

Sasuke soltó un hondo suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

–Es sobre Suigetsu. –dijo en voz baja.

La tensión fue inmediata.

Entonces, Naruto comprendió por qué su amigo estaba así. La preocupación podía manifestarse de diferentes maneras, en el caso de Sasuke era comportándose de forma grosera con los demás, a pesar de que solo quería ayudarlo con aquel tema que parecía ser delicado.

– ¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó con seriedad. Se sentó a un lado de Sasuke para poder escucharlo mejor.

Sasuke calló por un segundo, cavilando sus propias palabras antes de decirlas. Entonces, abrió la boca.

–Suigetsu me dejó un mensaje en la madrugada. –comenzó a decir, colocando los codos en sus rodillas y dejando su mirada perderse en sus recuerdos. –Era una amenaza. –

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escucharlo. No conocía a Suigetsu en persona, pero sabía a qué se dedicaba en ese… bajo mundo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y comprendía que meterse alguien como lo era él, nada bueno podía salir. Por eso mismo se sorprendió tanto al saber de la extraña cercanía que Sasuke mantenía con él, y por más que cuestionó y despotricó contra esa cercanía, Sasuke solo ponía mala cara y refunfuñaba, mas no decía nada.

Siempre le dio la impresión de que Sasuke solo se comunicaba con él por esas "fiestas" de esos niños ricos que su padre le exigía frecuentar, aunque ni el mismo Sasuke quisiera. Pero…

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se mandaba mensajes con alguno de ellos o, más bien, con aquel sujeto en particular?

¿En qué estaba metido su mejor amigo?

– ¿Cómo que te amenazó? –inquirió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Uchiha, buscando algo en su expresión corporal que le diera una pista de lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior, inseguro de cómo debería decírselo.

–Hace algunos meses, yo… –inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, tomando fuerza para lo que iba a decir. –Yo hice algo contra de Suigetsu, que terminó afectando… su negocio. –reveló, mientras juntaba sus manos bajo el mentón. –Sabía que era demasiado cobarde como para hacerme frente, así que se quedó callado sin hacer nada, mientras su negocio se hundía. –expuso. Aunque solo ha dicho parcialmente la verdad, no creía conveniente de que Naruto supiera las razones y los motivos detrás de todo aquel enredo.

– ¿Pero…? –dejó la palabra en el aire al recordar la amenaza de Suigetsu. Hasta ahora había entendido dos cosas: la primera era que su amigo le había estado ocultando todo aquello durante mucho tiempo y la segunda, es que cualquier cosa que haya hecho Sasuke, el tipo de alguna manera habrá querido vengarse. Sin embargo… – ¿Pero… eso que hiciste tiene algo que ver con la amenaza de Suigetsu? Es decir, si tú dices que él no ha querido hacer nada, entonces…

–No es tan así. –dice en un murmullo, esquivando la mirada del rubio.

Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada. Lo único que Sasuke hacia es revolverle aún más su confundido cerebro, metiéndole información a medias y con enormes lagunas que hacían querer bombardearlo a preguntas, pero sabía que Sasuke terminaría por hartarse y se iría sin decirle nada más al respecto.

Conociéndolo, sólo podría hacerle una o dos preguntas para no exasperarlo. Así que tenía que ser inteligente en cómo debía de elegir sus palabras.

Mierda. Definitivamente no era bueno en la materia.

–Él está enfadado conmigo no solo por haber arruinado su negocio, sino que también por lo sucedido en la plaza el otro día. –dijo de sopetón, callando las disputas mentales del rubio.

El recuerdo del demacrado rostro de Suigetsu brilló en su consciencia. La sangre escurriendo de su nariz y boca manchando su camisa, las horribles magulladuras que le desfiguraron el rostro además del brazo torcido…

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, borrando el horroroso estado de Suigetsu al ingresar al hospital.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó haciendo una mueca al no poder borrar el recuerdo con facilidad.

–Ese día en el hospital, te mentí. Yo ataqué a Suigetsu. –reveló el Uchiha girando su rostro hacia él.

La seriedad de Sasuke era genuina, bastante a decir verdad.

Naruto frunció aún más el ceño, sin quitar su mirada la de su amigo. Su expresión era demasiado convincente, tanto como para ser cierto. Entonces, lo entendió…

–No. –dijo Naruto. –No fuiste tú. –espetó con firmeza y seguridad, haciendo enojar a Sasuke.

–Te estoy diciendo que sí, fui yo. –siguió insistiendo el pelinegro, levantándose de la cama.

–No es cierto. En el hospital me lo negaste y diste a entender que conocías a la persona que atacó a Suigetsu. –afirmó levantándose de la cama de igual manera para enfrentarlo frente a frente.

–Te mentí para que no hicieras preguntas, eso es todo. –volvió a insistir Sasuke, elevando ligeramente la voz. Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza, totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

–Me estás mintiendo justo ahora, Sasuke. Sé que no fuiste tú. Ese día nosotros íbamos a los videojuegos, ¿cómo era posible que también te juntaras con Suigetsu?, ¿o acaso me dirás que te lo encontraste por casualidad, que entraron en una discusión y lo golpeaste? –cuestionó el rubio con agudeza.

–Sí. –contestó con necedad, no queriendo admitir algo que hasta Naruto se dio cuenta.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

–Ya basta, Sasuke. Te conozco desde el lunar que tienes en la planta del pie hasta la buena persona que ocultas debajo de toda esa fachada de tipo malo. Orgulloso de mierda. –espetó cada palabra apuntándole con un dedo en el pecho. –Sé que no fuiste tú, y si no quieres decirme a quién estás protegiendo, está bien. Pero no te atrevas a mentirme a la cara. –dijo esto último con mucha seriedad.

Sasuke viró su mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndose muy molesto y algo, solo algo avergonzado.

–Ahora… –dijo Naruto, esta vez más calmado. –Una vez resuelto esa parte, me gustaría saber que tiene que ver lo sucedido en la plaza con la amenaza de Suigetsu. –inquirió con aire serio, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

Ya no tenía caso seguir haciéndose el tonto, Naruto resultó ser más inteligente de lo que creía. Por lo que debía de elegir muy bien sus palabras de ahora en adelante, aunque de todos modos Naruto terminaría por saberlo en algún momento, pero esperaba que fuera una vez que se hubiera resuelto todo este embrollo. Pero siendo sincero… no tenía idea para que dirección iba todo aquello, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que todo esto se estaba tornando muy oscuro y hasta peligroso, en especial...

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Naruto, la razón por la que te cuento esto es porque necesito de tu ayuda. –confesó el pelinegro. Observó como el rubio se tensaba ante sus palabras, pero no retrocedía. En su lugar, cuadró los hombros y levantó la cabeza, frente a frente.

–Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –afirmó, devolviéndole la mirada seria al chico.

–Lo sé. Pero necesito que no hagas preguntas, esto es muy serio. ¿Puedo contar contigo? –pidió Sasuke con más seriedad de lo acostumbrado.

Naruto se replanteó por un momento aquella petición. Le sería muy difícil mantenerse callado y sin rechistar, y más si no sabe a qué va todo aquello. Pero era su mejor amigo y necesitaba de su ayuda... entonces, no le quedaba de otra.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio.

–Bien. –dijo Sasuke con lentitud. Levantó su muñeca para ver su reloj: eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Soltó un suspiro. –Es muy tarde, tengo que irme. –dijo de pronto, comenzando a recoger la ropa con la que había llegado y hacerla un ovillo.

– ¡Espera!, no puedes dejarme así. –exclamó ofendido, viendo como el pelinegro tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Sasuke giró a verlo por un momento. Curiosamente, aquello le recordó demasiado a Sakura, aquella vez en el parque cuando se juntaron a hablar y ella… ella…

El recuerdo de Sakura abalanzándose sobre él y besarlo tan de repente…

Diablos, ella nunca entendería. Nunca comprendería lo que para él significaba.

Sasuke volvió a sacudir la cabeza borrando aquel recuerdo de su mente, pero ya era tarde. Otro recuerdo le asaltó con más nitidez de lo que hubiera querido; en cómo Sakura cegada por la furia, se quita su propia playera frente a él y lo maldecía a gritos, pero él no le prestó atención. ¿Y cómo se supone que la iba a escuchar con seriedad si ella se desnudaba así como así? No era de piedra, por supuesto que se dejó llevar por el momento y, aunque no era excusa, definitivamente no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando, animal! –el chillido del blondo lo trajo a la realidad.

Naruto tenía un rostro refunfuñante y molesto al ser ignorado por el Uchiha.

Sasuke se preguntó hasta donde podía llegar la molestia de Naruto si supiera lo que estaba pensando hace un par de segundos atrás. Considerando en cómo le estaban saliendo las cosas hasta ahora, lo más seguro es que él nunca llegaría a saber lo que hubo entre él y Sakura.

No supo por qué, pero aquella idea lo deprimió bastante.

–Me voy a casa a cambiarme de ropa. –espetó con enojo. La seriedad con la que habló antes fue remplazada por un tono más amargo y duro. –Tengo algo que hacer después. Te explico más tarde. –agregó, esquivando la mirada intensa del blondo.

–Espera un segundo… –intentó detenerlo al ver cómo el pelinegro se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación, pero ya era tarde. Sasuke bajó las escaleras a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta principal, mientras que Naruto recién terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

–Pasaré por ti como al medio día. –fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir a toda prisa, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su mejor amigo.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta mirando cómo Sasuke lo dejaba parado en medio de la sala, con la cabeza llena de intriga y exasperación por su actitud, pero ya no podía decir ni hacer nada, ya que él se había ido sin darle alguna explicación decente.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro al escuchar partir el motor del auto de Sasuke.

Ni modo, tendría que esperar al medio día y acatar las palabras del Uchiha aunque lo molestase de sobremanera, pero no podía quitarse la inquietud de su pecho. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan preocupado y nervioso, sea lo que fuera lo que esté sucediendo debía de ser muy grave para que se apareciese en su casa a pedirle ayuda.

Eso le dio de que pensar.

Mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente hacia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, Naruto no podía recordar ni una vez en que Sasuke dejara su orgullo a un lado por ayuda, y precisamente la suya. No era su estilo ni nada parecido, era todo tan extraño…

Se lanzó a la cama con la vista hacia el techo, pensativo.

No importa cuántas vueltas le diera al asunto, Sasuke ha sido demasiado enigmático respecto a su relación con Suigetsu y a todo lo que lo rodea. Un claro ejemplo es la paliza que le dieron a aquel sujeto y en cómo Sasuke trató de encubrir al responsable hasta el punto de mentirle a la cara, ¡a él!, ¡su mejor amigo! La persona quien mejor lo conoce y sabe cuándo está ocultando algo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el misterio y la vaguedad en las palabras de Sasuke, pudo darse una idea general de todo ese embrollo: Y es que, cualquier cosa que Sasuke le haya hecho a Suigetsu como para destruir su negocio, debió de haber grandes motivos detrás. Él conocía a su amigo, sabía que Sasuke jamás se atrevería a dañar a nadie (al menos, no de manera intencional) a no ser que Suigetsu le haya hecho algo primero. Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué cosa tan grave le habrá hecho Suigetsu? ¿Y por qué él le tiene tanto miedo a Sasuke como para no tomar represalias por lo de su negocio? ¿Y por qué ahora sí decidió vengarse?

No entendía nada sobre la extraña relación de esos dos, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Sasuke, Suigetsu lo amenazó después de la golpiza que recibió en la plaza. Pero ni con esa información (que por cierto, era muy vaga por lo demás) lograba interpretar las razones y motivos que Sasuke escondía con tanto recelo.

Naruto observó una pequeña mancha moverse en el techo de su habitación, y al agudizar la vista se dio cuenta de que era una araña caminando alrededor de la bombilla de luz que, en ese momento, se encontraba apagada.

Vaya, no se había dado cuenta de que era un insecto hasta que lo vio moverse por el…

Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos y se sentó en la cama sin quitar su vista de la pequeña araña.

¡Pero claro!

Sasuke se ha esforzado demasiado en proteger al agresor de Suigetsu, ¿no es así?, ¿pero por qué mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Por qué es tan importante para Sasuke no revelar su identidad? ¿Qué tan familiarizado estaba con el atacante cómo para no contárselo a él, su mejor amigo?

Solo existía una explicación lógica: le conocía.

Si lo pensaba con claridad, tenía mucho sentido. La razón por la que Sasuke omitiera el tema e incluso, llegara tan lejos como tratar de mentirle a la cara era porque él, Namikaze Naruto, conocía al sujeto que agredió a Suigetsu.

Pero, ¿quién podría ser?

Siguió observando la caminata de la pequeña araña, hasta que se detuvo en un orificio que sobresalía del soquete de la bombilla de luz y se adentró a esconderse.

El agresor era como esa araña: no la había notado hasta que la vio moverse, es decir, que posiblemente esa persona está más cerca de lo que parece… ¡podría ser alguien de la escuela! O tal vez, si exageraba un poco el asunto, podría ser alguien que ve todos los días y que haya conversado con esa persona.

¿Pero, quién será?, tendría que ser una persona que haya estado actuando extraño en los últimos meses al igual que Sasuke, una persona agresiva y con bastante fuerza como para llevar a un hombre al hospital. También es posible que Sasuke y el agresor hayan estado viéndose a escondidas en algún sitio o hasta la misma escuela, hablando o discutiendo en algún pasillo o en una calle solitaria.

¿Conocía a alguien así?

Naruto comenzó a rememorar las que veces en las que Sasuke lo dejó plantado en sus salidas con excusas baratas, o las cancelaba para ir a no sé qué. Las veces en que su amigo desaparecía de la nada en la escuela, o aparecía en lugares tan remotos como en el tercer piso donde estaba la clase de electivo de biología y anatomía, o cerca de la academia de judo.

Biología… judo…

La araña se asomó de su escondite, moviendo sus pequeñas patas tratando de salir del soquete…

Entonces, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Naruto.

¿A quién más había visto actuado extraño últimamente? ¿Qué conocido estaba en la clase de biología y anatomía? ¿Qué conocido practica judo? ¿Qué conocido tiene una fuerza monstruosa como para machacar a golpes a un tipo?

–Sakura. –murmuró el blondo con la voz ahogada. –No, no puede ser… –

Naruto se levantó de la cama con la tez blanca y el semblante verdaderamente preocupado, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de su habitación.

–No es posible… tiene que haber un error… –trató de convencerse, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido le hallaba.

Sasuke se ha aparecido en todos los lugares donde ella podría estar, como en la academia de judo y el área de los biólogos. También, Sakura es la única persona a quién notó un comportamiento extraño en el último tiempo, además recordaba haberla visto con vendas en ambas manos por un supuesto accidente en la academia, pero la noche en que la vio fue el mismo día en que atacaron a Suigetsu. Y esa misma tarde cuando estaba en el hospital, ella lo llamó para que se juntaran más tarde, y Sasuke le arrebató el teléfono y se encerró en el baño para, supuestamente, regañarla por molestarlo.

¿No eran muchas coincidencias?

De hecho, también recordaba que ella estaba muy interesada en saber la historia del tipo que habían encontrado sangrando en la plaza ¡hasta le preguntó sobre drogas! Y aunque le preguntó por su repentino interés, ella zafó la pregunta con una estúpida broma de _Heisenberg_ y él, muy tonto también, cayó en su juego porque estaba un poco ebrio y porque era Sakura. ¡Sakura!

Y no solo eso. Al día siguiente, supo por Sasuke que ella no había ido a la escuela, por eso se preocupó tanto en contactarla, ya que no era usual que Sakura faltase a clases y más cuando se fue de su casa a altas horas de la noche. Afortunadamente, pudo contactarse con ella y verificar que estaba bien, pero había algo que le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza…

Tenía la leve impresión de que esa anoche había estado hablando de Sasuke, pero no podía asegurarlo. Y aunque le preguntó a Sakura si lo había mencionado, ella solo lo acusó de haber bebido demasiado, pero no contestó su pregunta. Entonces, ¿es posible que haya dicho algo que no debería de haber dicho?

De todas formas, si hubiera dicho algo sobre Sasuke, ella no tenía forma de saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero ahora… sabiendo de que Sakura posiblemente si conociera a Suigetsu y lo haya atacado… ¿tendría que preocuparse?

Y es que, Sakura sería la última persona en quién hubiera imaginado que Sasuke protegería. Pero no solo era eso lo que lo sorprendía, sino el hecho de que los dos hubieran estado hablando a sus espaldas. ¡Sus dos mejores amigos quienes se odiaban a muerte y quienes nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna desde niños, comenzaron a hablarse sin que él se diera cuenta!

–No puede ser… –repitió sin poder creerlo aún.

Por más coincidencias que le encontraba al asunto, todavía le costaba asimilar que Sakura estuviera involucrada con Suigetsu. Es decir, entendía parcialmente la situación de Sasuke respecto a su relación con Suigetsu, pero ¿qué pintaba Sakura en todo esto?, ¿cómo es que ellos dos se conocen?

Eran demasiadas preguntas e inquietudes que lo azoraban de sobremanera. Tenía que haber un error, a lo mejor se estaba confundiendo y viendo cosas que no son. Sin embargo, algo en su interior (llámenlo instinto u sexto sentido, o el hecho de que conoce las actitudes y personalidades de sus dos mejores amigos) le decía que no estaba equivocado. Sakura podría estar metida en un buen lío con Suigetsu, y Sasuke la estaba cubriendo las espaldas.

Naruto se pasó las manos por el rostro, sintiéndose muy frustrado con tanto enredo y sin entender nada. Volvió a lanzarse sobre la cama, pero esta vez no observó el techo ni la araña escondida en el soquete de la bombilla, sino que se puso a observar el reloj de su mesita de noche: eran pasadas de las nueve y media.

Tuvo el impulso de tomar su teléfono y llamar a la pelirosa, pero ¿qué se supone que le diría? No podía acusarla de algo sin tener evidencias, y aunque lo hiciera ella lo negaría o quizás no… pero no podía hacerlo, le había prometido a Sasuke no hacer preguntas, ya que él necesitaba de su ayuda y no podía echarse para atrás.

Soltó un hondo suspiro.

¿En qué estaban metidos Sasuke y Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza.

Sorprendido, dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó para encaminarse hacia la entrada, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando apareció su hermano menor con una expresión malhumorada.

– ¿Estas son horas de llegar? –preguntó el Uchiha mayor cruzándose de brazos. No estaba verdaderamente enfadado, pero su seriedad y el tono carente de su amabilidad usual no era para tomárselo a juego.

Sasuke estaba consciente de que había metido la pata, pero después de todo lo sucedido anoche le fue difícil pensar en otra cosa y mucho menos en acordarse de su hermano.

–Lo siento, olvidé avisarte. –de disculpó en un murmullo. Tenía la voz ligeramente ronca, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos evidenciaban su cansancio.

Itachi lo observó un segundo, evaluando sus fachas y su rostro ceñudo en molestia.

Soltó un hondo suspiro.

–Pareces molesto, ¿peleaste con Naruto? –inquirió el mayor, acercándose un poco más a él para apoyar una mano en su hombro.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, su hermano parecía preocupado por su bienestar a pesar de haber faltado las reglas. A Itachi le duraba muy poco el enojo, siempre le ganaba la preocupación cuando lo veía molesto o demasiado serio, y aunque a veces se aprovechaba de su benevolencia, a él también le ganaba la preocupación y la culpa.

Frunció el ceño.

Estúpido hermano mayor…

–Hey. –lo llamó Itachi, golpeando el cruce de sus cejas con los dedos. –No frunzas el ceño, o si no te saldrán arrugas. –lo previno con una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina, pero antes de entrar giró su rostro hacia Sasuke.

–Todavía no he desayunado, ¿por qué no comemos juntos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa amable, de esas que era imposible de negarse.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero luego recordó para qué había venido y lo que tenía que hacer después. Así que cerró la boca y en su lugar negó con la cabeza.

–Oh… –dijo Itachi, algo decepcionado.

Sasuke esquivó la mirada de su hermano y se dirigió a las escaleras en completo silencio, dejando a Itachi solo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Sentirse mal es decir poco, no le gustaba dejar a su hermano mayor preocupado ni mucho menos en solitario, más cuando fue bastante comprensivo con él, y ni que decir sobre su actitud. Itachi le ha tenido más paciencia que nadie, y estaba consciente de que se estaba comportando como un cretino, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería resolver el tremendo problema en el que estaba involucrado.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se dirigió a su habitación y volvió a cambiarse de ropa a una mucho más cómoda. La ropa que usó en casa de Naruto y la de Sakura, la dejó dentro del cesto de ropa sucia y salió de su habitación rumbo al baño donde se lavó rápidamente los dientes y se encaminó de nueva cuanta hacia las escaleras.

Itachi asomó su cabeza desde la cocina y observó cómo su hermano se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

– ¿Vas a salir de nuevo? –inquirió consternado el Uchiha mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

–Tengo al que hacer. Vuelvo en la tarde. –contestó seco y salió deprisa de la casa.

Escuchó de lejos los reclamos de Itachi, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta y caminar con rapidez hacia su auto.

Una vez adentro, tomó su teléfono y abrió la bandeja de mensajes.

" _Voy en camino."_ –fue lo único que escribió. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió el motor del auto para dirigirse en dirección contraria de la casa de Sakura…

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol apenas alumbraban el frío ambiente gracias a que las densas nubes que eclipsaban su calor, tiñendo un triste y deprimente cielo gris. La llovizna de la noche anterior había dejado charcos de agua sucia en las esquinas de la calle, además de dejar el suelo húmedo provocando que los zapatos se ensuciasen de lodo.

Un grupo de chicos estaban amontonados en una esquina, con un par de autos estacionados frente a ellos. Solo dos conversaban, los demás estaban distraídos mirando sus teléfonos o simplemente se quedaban embutidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Uno de ellos estaba apoyado en el poste de luz con un cigarro en la boca, aunque por la forma y por el olor que desprendía, no era precisamente tabaco lo que fumaba. Con el dedo pulgar e índice sostuvo la colilla y lo sacó de su boca, dejando que una nube de humo saliera entre sus labios.

– ¿Quieres? –ofreció la colilla al chico que estaba sentado en la vereda, a un lado suyo. Pero aquél tipo negó con la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello cobrizo claro con una mano.

–Bah. Como quieras. –dijo levantando un hombro restándole importancia, y volvió a llevarse la colilla a la boca, aspirando el contenido hacia sus pulmones.

–Ha tardado demasiado. –comentó el chico sentado a su lado.

No contestó enseguida. Se dio el tiempo de darle otra calada a su cigarro antes de volver a quitárselo de la boca y botar el exceso de humo.

–Calma Jūgo. Dijo que estaba en camino. –respondió con ligereza, dándole una breve mirada al recién nombrado.

Jūgo no dijo nada, se limitó a permanecer en silencio junto a los otros, quienes estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar las palabras del chico.

Minutos más tarde, el sonido del motor de un automóvil se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos los chicos, excepto el chico del poste, levantaron la mirada hacia el fondo de la calle, donde el automóvil se acercaba directamente hacia ellos.

El auto se estacionó en la esquina de aquella calle, al otro lado donde estaban ellos. Un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro apareció detrás de la puerta y se encaminó, a paso seguro, a su dirección.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, el pelinegro no miró a nadie más que el chico apoyado en el poste de luz.

–Suigetsu. –llamó el chico con expresión seria.

–Sasuke. –saludó en un tono jovial, como si lo hubiera visto ayer. Sin embargo, a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa juguetona, se le podía ver cierta chispa de tensión en sus ojos violetas, tal vez por la naturaleza de la visita o porque no podía ensanchar los labios por los hematomas que adornaban su rostro.

El Uchiha lo miró de pies a cabeza, evaluando el deplorable estado del muchacho; desde las manchas violáceas y rojas en sus mejillas, la gasa que cubría el cartílago de su nariz, el corte en su ceja derecha y la hinchazón de su labio superior por una fea herida que aún le provocaba un ligero sangrado, hasta el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

–Estás hecho mierda. –comenta el pelinegro con una mueca asqueada al ver su maltrecho estado.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu vaciló por un instante, pero se dio el tiempo de darle una última calada a su cigarro antes de lanzarlo al suelo y separarse del poste donde estaba apoyado, parándose frente a frente de Sasuke.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa? –siseó entre dientes, dejando que el humo escapara de su boca cada vez que pronunciaba las palabras.

Sasuke torció la boca al sentir el intenso olor a hierba chocar contra su rostro, mas no retrocedió manteniéndose firme frente a Suigetsu. A esa distancia podía ver más claramente los hematomas en el rostro del chico, evidenciando los profundos cortes e hinchazones bañados en sangre seca.

–Pues tuya. ¿Por qué demonios te viste con ella? –refutó el pelinegro con voz dura.

–Sasuke-san. –el llamado de Jūgo llamó la atención de Sasuke. Se había levantado de la vereda y se posicionó cerca de Suigetsu. A pesar del sufijo respetuoso, había un grado de advertencia oculta en su voz que no pasó desapercibida para nadie de allí.

Los chicos que acompañaban a Suigetsu dejaron de lado cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para fijar sus miradas en ellos dos, atentos a cualquier acción del Uchiha.

–Así que vienes con guardaespaldas. –espetó Sasuke dando un paso hacia atrás para levantar el rostro de manera desafiante, no expresando ningún miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Suigetsu hizo exactamente lo mismo que Sasuke, solo que él se mostró más majadero y burlesco al ser él quien tiene la ventaja de la situación.

–Solo por prevención. No sabía si venías solo o si también vendrías con una pequeña guardaespaldas. –contesta el peliblanco con toda la burla con la que era capaz, en un intento de desesperar al Uchiha al verse impotente de atacarlo, tal como su noviecita lo hizo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, no dejando que las palabras de Suigetsu lo afectaran, todo lo contrario. Una sonrisa presuntuosa se asomó en sus labios y volvió a mirar el deformado rostro del chico.

– ¿Eso es lo que temes? ¿Qué ella hubiera venido conmigo? –el Uchiha fue tan descarado como él, haciendo que la burlesca sonrisa del peliblanco se tensara ante aquellas sinuosas palabras.

–Cuidado. –gruñó en voz baja, dejando sus juegos a un lado para poner una expresión bastante seria y molesta. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia aquella broma, de la cual salió bastante mal parado.

Por instinto, Suigetsu se acomodó el cabestrillo con el brazo sano. La acción no pasó desapercibida para nadie, ya que todos los chicos que habían venido con Suigetsu los observaban con evidente interés.

–No tendría por qué. –espetó Sasuke con suficiencia. Elevó los hombros hasta cuadrarlos, luciendo mucho más alto que el peliblanco. –La próxima vez que intentes amenazarme, ten los cojones para hacerme frente tú sólo. Te ves patético rodeado de matones, así no intimidas a nadie. –increpó lo bastante alto para que todos escucharan.

Hubo una que otra risa por parte de los "amigos" de Suigetsu ante las férreas palabras del Uchiha, haciendo que el rostro del peliblanco se le llenaran de motas coloradas sobre los hematomas en sus mejillas.

Sasuke se quedó viendo los efectos de la humillación que Suigetsu estaba pasando, pero luego el vergonzoso rubor que cubría las mejillas del chico se fue disipando, hasta que sus ojos brillaron malignamente antes de soltar un bufido que sonó casi como una risa.

–Mejor preocúpate, Sasuke. –dijo con voz extrañamente alegre. –Porque voy a por ella, desgraciado. –y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para descontrolar al Uchiha.

Bastó un segundo para que Sasuke lo agarrar del cuello de la camisa y lo empujara hacia atrás, chocando contra el poste de luz.

Todos los chicos que habían venido a resguardar a Suigetsu, se levantaron de un santiamén y se abalanzaron contra Sasuke, pero Jūgo se interpuso y obligó a todos a quedarse en donde estaban, ya que Suigetsu había levantado su brazo sano indicando que se quedaran allí: esa pelea solo le incumbía a ellos dos.

–Te dije… –habló el Uchiha en un tono bajo y ronco. –Que no te acercaras a ella. –dijo esto último muy cerca de su rostro, sin quitar la mirada del peliblanco.

Aquellos ojos negros que hacía gala, lo estaban perturbando solo, tan solo un poco. Suigetsu sabía lo malditamente intimidante que podía ser Sasuke cuando se comportaba como un bastardo desquiciado, porque era totalmente impredecible. La fijeza de su mirada le decía que en esos momentos podía suceder cualquier cosa, y a pesar de que el Uchiha estaba acorralado, tenía la certeza que sería capaz de hacerle todo el daño que pudiera antes de que los guardaespaldas se interpusieran.

Tragó saliva.

Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener la sonrisa burlesca y los ojos fijos en el Uchiha.

–Eres igual a ella. –comenzó a decir el peliblanco, viendo como Sasuke tensaba los puños, arrugando su camisa. –Esa puta agresiva que casi me rompió el brazo… y tú, maldito psicópata, son tal para cual. –escupió con desprecio.

Una profunda mueca apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que Suigetsu solo quería provocarlo, así podrían actuar sus matones e hicieran lo que el peliblanco no podía hacer por cobarde. Lo observó una vez más; con esa sonrisa sardónica y burlesca que lo caracterizaba, llena de prepotencia como si lo tuviera a su merced, y no como si estuviera estampado contra un poste de luz.

Sus ojos negros brillaron de una extraña manera, haciendo que la sonrisa de Suigetsu se tensara una vez más en las comisuras de sus labios.

–Te dije que te alejaras de ella o sufrirías las consecuencias. –le recordó el Uchiha aplastándolo contra el poste.

–Para tu información… –comenzó a decir Suigetsu con lentitud. –Yo iba a ver a la otra, la chica rubia. No sabía que tu putita rosada iba a estar allí. –espetó, mientras pescaba la muñeca de Sasuke con su única mano sana para mantenerlo a raya, ya que estaba aplastando el cabestrillo contra su pecho provocando que su brazo lastimado comenzara a doler.

Sasuke apretó los puños contra la camisa, haciendo que el peliblanco se estampara aún más contra el poste.

La rabia lo carcomía, y las ganas de querer darle un puñetazo en su maltrecho rostro cada vez era más fuerte al escucharlo hablar así de Sakura.

–Tú me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado de ella y eso hice, pero el hecho de que esa puta estuviera allí, no es problema mío. Así que, técnicamente, no rompí nuestro acuerdo. –dijo Suigetsu elevando su sonrisa, haciendo que los colmillos afilados se asomaran entre sus labios.

–Pero algo tuviste que hacer para que ella te golpeara de esa manera, ¿no? –cuestionó el Uchiha con sagacidad. Estaba seguro que Suigetsu se había dado cuenta de que ella no recuerda nada de esa noche, por eso se comportaba tan ufano con él.

–Es posible. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? –pregunta de forma condescendiente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. – ¡Oh, es cierto! –exclamó súbitamente como si hubiera recordado algo. Pero sus ojos sorprendidos volvieron a transmitir esa burla, como si él supiera algo que él ignoraba. –No puedes acercarte a ella, porque te odia. –

Entonces, Suigetsu contemplo como la expresión de Sasuke cambiaba súbitamente. Se dio el lujo de deleitarse con aquel gesto de sorpresa y consternación, comenzando a sonreír más anchamente sin importarle en abrir la herida de su labio. Porque simplemente, la expresión del Uchiha no tenía precio.

Sasuke sintió como una de sus cejas le tiritaba y su corazón comenzó a bombearle con fuerza.

Ese desagraciado…

–Tú que mierda sabes… –insultó en un hilo de voz.

Sin embargo, Suigetsu había conseguido lo que tanto quería: golpearlo justo en la llaga, haciendo que aquel veneno que tenía encerrado saliera a flote por su pecho y se le estancara en la garganta.

Suigetsu soltó una enorme carcajada llena de gracia, sin dejar de mirar el semblante pálido del Uchiha.

–Lo suficiente para saber que tu putita no te quiere ver ni un pelo. –se mofó el peliblanco.

Lo último que vio Suigetsu fue los oscuros ojos de Sasuke nublarse como un manto helado, antes de que lo empujara hacia el duro suelo de la calle. No obstante, Jūgo alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que su brazo lastimado se estrellara contra el pavimento.

– ¡Suéltame! –le gritó al chico de mala forma, empujándolo con el hombro mientras recobraba el equilibrio.

El aura asesina que desprendía del cuerpo de Sasuke cargaba el ambiente, pero eran sus ojos negros donde latía la promesa de una muerte dolorosa y segura, sin importarle donde estaban ni con quienes. Suigetsu sabía que Sasuke estaba a punto de atacarlo, y antes de que abalanzara sobre él, levantó su mano sana y chasqueó los dedos.

Al segundo siguiente, todo el grupo que acompañaba a Suigetsu, que hasta el momento solo eran meros espectadores, se arrojaron sobre el Uchiha inmovilizando sus brazos hacia atrás. Sasuke empujó y se zamarreó con fuerza, en un intento de ser liberado, pero era imposible. Eran al menos cinco de ellos contra uno, no tenía oportunidad, así que se quedó quieto observando a Suigetsu con la rabia y la impotencia consumiéndole el pecho.

Jūgo fue el único quien no se atrevió a tocar a Sasuke, en su lugar, se quedó a un lado del peliblanco por si él se atrevía en atacar al Uchiha.

–Cuidado Suigetsu. Sabes que no puedes hacerle nada. –le advirtió Jūgo con seriedad.

–Ya sé. –dijo haciendo un chasquido con la lengua, pero aun así no podía evitar no sonreír. –Así te quería tener… –murmuró con infinito placer al verlo sometido frente a él. –He estado soñando con tenerte así desde que destruiste mi negocio, pero… claro. –dijo esto último con un dejo de pesadez, recordando el por qué. –Al señorito Uchiha no se lo puede tocar, ¿verdad? –escupió con odio.

La rabia que sentía era tan grande como la de Sasuke hacia él. Lo que tanto había trabajado por mucho tiempo, se fue a la mierda en cuestión de semanas por la culpa del sujeto a quien tenía, por fin, acribillado frente a él. Aunque, tenía que admitir que no estaba del todo contento, ya que no lo podía herir, dañar, ni siquiera podía tocarle un solo pelo sin salir perjudicado, y más de lo que ya estaba al tenerlo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, existía otra manera de dañarlo… una que disfrutaría muchísimo.

– ¿Sabes lo que voy hacer ahora? –musitó en voz baja, acercando su rostro al del Uchiha. –Voy a por ella, y voy averiguar si su coño es tan rosado como el de su cabello. –

El corazón de Sasuke dio una feroz sacudida en su pecho, y volvió a zamarrease contra los sujetos que lo mantenían prisionero con toda la fuerza que tenía.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra, hijo de perra! ¡¿Me escuchaste bien?! –ladró con voz potente, mientras miraba a Suigetsu con todo el odio con el que era capaz.

– ¿Si no qué? ¿Vas a ir acusarme con la policía? ¿Vas a mostrar las evidencias que tienes contra mí? –espetó con sarcasmo. – ¡Hazlo! ¡Denúnciame! ¡Me da igual! –exclamó con rabia, sin dejar de ver los ojos maquiavélicos del Uchiha.

–Si le tocas un pelo, te prometo que voy a matarte. –dijo con lentitud, pero el tono suave que utilizó, hizo que hasta Jūgo le recorriera un escalofrío por la forma casi inhumana de hablar. No le quedó ninguna duda, de que Sasuke sería capaz hacerlo.

Jūgo observó a Suigetsu para ver si él también sintió las palabras del Uchiha como el juramento de una parca. Sin embargo, el peliblanco estaba tan cegado por el odio que le profesaba el Uchiha y por la venganza que tanto deseaba, que simplemente le importó un reverendo bledo sus palabras.

–Y yo te prometo que haré un video con ella, como lo hice con las otras, pero lúcida. –el cinismo brotaba de sus labios, y se acercó aún más al Uchiha para que viera cuan en serio hablaba. –Y te prometo que, entre todos… –hizo un movimiento de mano, abarcando a los chicos que sostenían a Sasuke. –…le vamos a reventar el coño como la puta que es. –escupió al suelo, regodeándose de la furia del Uchiha.

Jūgo cada vez estaba más nervioso. La cólera que desprendía de Sasuke, era tan palpable como la rabia de Suigetsu, pero el que más daba miedo era sin lugar a dudas era el Uchiha. Esa mirada de psicópata sería muy difícil de olvidar, y más si se comportaba de una forma que jamás había visto en él.

Sasuke volvió a sacudirse entre los brazos de sus captores para lanzarse contra el peliblanco, pero uno de ellos lo agarró del cuello para mantenerlo lo más quieto posible frente a Suigetsu, haciendo que Sasuke tensara los hombros contra los fríos dedos del tipo.

El peliblanco lo observó de arriba hacia abajo, memorizando el estado colérico del Uchiha antes de separarse de él y dirigirse hacia uno de los autos que estaban estacionados al frente de ellos. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y antes de subirse, dijo la última amenaza de la tarde.

–Tú y esa puta lo pagarán caro. –dijo entre dientes, y se adentró al auto.

Jūgo le dio una última mirada al Uchiha y siguió a Suigetsu al auto, subiéndose al asiento del piloto. Cuando sonó el motor, los tipos que tenían agarrado a Sasuke lo lanzaron con fuerza contra el pavimento, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda. Se levantó inmediatamente en un intento de correr hacia el auto de Suigetsu, pero ya era tarde. Se había ido.

Los tipos también se habían subido al otro automóvil, pero poco le importó. Se quedó mirando con impotencia, cómo se marchaban detrás de Suigetsu.

No fue hasta que ambos vehículos desaparecieron de la vista, en que el semblante de Sasuke cambió abruptamente.

Las expresiones coléricas que habían transformado su rostro se suavizaron, su mirada violenta y envenenada fue remplazada a una irritada, solo quedando una mueca que demostraba fastidio y un profundo aborrecimiento después de todo lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, sus ojos soltaron una chispa astuta antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar su teléfono con una extraña calma.

 _¿Desea dejar de grabar audio?_

–Estás jodido, imbécil. –

.

.

.

.

.

 **Meses Antes…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La televisión encendida mostraba un canal de espectáculo sobre la última película de un actor famoso, que tal parece, resultó ser bastante polémico por la trama en que se ambienta la película._

 _Sakura no le prestaba tanta atención a lo que decía, más concentrada en no dejar caer la pequeña pelota cada vez que la lanzaba al techo. Como se encontraba acostada en la cama boca arriba, intentaba agarrar la pelota antes de que golpeara en las mantas o en su rostro._

 _Tomó una vez más la pelota al vuelo y soltó un hondo suspiro, totalmente aburrida._

 _Había ido a la casa de Naruto para hacer algo divertido, pero en vez de jugar una partida de videojuegos, se encontró con que el rubio había ido a dormir el día anterior a la casa de cierto pelinegro y no le había avisado. Kushina, sabiendo lo olvidadizo que era su hijo, invitó a la chica a esperar al rubio en su cuarto, ya que no tardaría en regresar a casa, pero eso había sido ya hace más de dos horas, y Naruto no regresaba._

 _Soltó otro suspiro aburrido._

 _Tampoco es que podía quejarse mucho, ya que había llegado más temprano de lo previsto y si ella hubiese llegado a la hora acordada, Naruto solo se habría tardado diez minutos._

 _Lanzó con fuerza la pelota hacia el techo y la atrapó al vuelo con una mano._

 _Cosas como esas la hacían dudar de la convivencia que mantenían ellos tres. Si bien, no hablaba con Sasuke ni mantenía otro tipo de comunicación, era molesto no ver a su rubio amigo como quería, sin mencionar que casi siempre quedaba excluida en sus salidas._

– _Ya que… –resopló sin ánimo alguno, dejando la pelota a un lado suyo._

 _Si de algo debía de agradecer es que, precisamente, es el nulo contacto que tiene con el Uchiha. Además, ya se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes, evitando así la incomodidad que le profesaba su presencia. Era tan solo un extraño a la cual ya estaba habituada._

 _El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamó su atención. Giró su mirada hacia la persona que se adentraba a la habitación como una bala._

– _¡Sakura-chan! – saludó un efusivo rubio. Corrió a su encuentro y se lanzó a la cama encima de ella._

– _Hola para ti también. –alcanzó a decir por la falta de aire. Naruto aplastaba sus pulmones en un fuerte abrazo._

– _¡Lamento el retraso, dattebayo! –se disculpó mientras la soltaba y se sentaba a su lado._

– _No importa. –dijo elevando sus hombros para restarle importancia._

 _Se sentó en la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante._

– _¡Mira lo que traje! –dijo emocionada. Se arrastró a los pies de la cama y tomó su mochila que había dejado en el suelo, pero en ese momento vio unos pies a escasos centímetros de la cama. Levantó la vista para encontrar unos profundos ojos negros que la observaban sin expresión alguna._

 _La alegría abandonó el cuerpo de la pelirosa al ver a Sasuke parado frente a ella._

 _Con lentitud, volvió a girar su vista hacia Naruto, quien le dirigió una pequeña mirada de disculpa antes de acomodarse, inquieto, sobre la cama._

 _Sakura no dijo nada, pero se notaba en su rostro la pizca de molestia que le causó al ver al Uchiha._

 _Sin dirigirle otra mirada al pelinegro, Sakura volvió a sentarse al lado del rubio una vez que hubiera sacado de su mochila lo que parecía ser, un juego de consola._

 _Quería enseñarle a Naruto el nuevo juego que había comprado hace algunos días, y que ansiaba mostrárselo desde el mismo día en que lo adquirió. Pero no contaba que Sasuke estuviera allí, aunque sabía que él no haría ni diría nada frente a ella, Sakura se sentía de cierta forma incómoda._

 _Se supone que Naruto había pasado la noche en la casa de Sasuke. Estuvo horas divirtiéndose con el pelinegro y siendo sincera, encontraba injusto que él estuviera allí. Después de todo, era su turno de pasar tiempo con Naruto, como para que el Uchiha viniera a marcar presencia._

 _Pero como siempre, Sakura callaba sus opiniones respecto a Sasuke. Por lo que prefirió volver a mostrar una gran sonrisa hacia su rubio amigo, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia del Uchiha._

– _Toma. –dijo la pelirosa, extendiéndole el juego._

 _Naruto abrió la boca impresionado y sus ojos azules brillaron entusiasmados al ver el juego que Sakura había traído._

– _¡Just Dance! –exclamó, acercando la tapa a su rostro para verlo mejor. – ¡Y es de este año! Debió costarte muy caro, Sakura-chan. –_

– _Bueno… –titubeó la chica. La verdad es que gastó casi todo sus ahorros en ese juego, pero Naruto no tenía por qué saber ese detalle. –Mira, así no tenemos que pedírselo prestado a Sai. –señaló al recordar que el chico en cuestión era portador del mismo juego. Pero Sai solía enojarse con Naruto por no ser cuidadoso con sus cosas, por lo que era muy reacio a prestar sus juegos al rubio._

– _Tienes razón. –rio el muchacho, levantándose de la cama de golpe. – ¡Vamos a jugarlo! –_

 _Naruto se dirigió a la televisión encendida donde se encontraba la consola debajo de ésta, y se dispuso a conectar el juego en la pantalla._

– _¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. –el rubio se volteó hacia la pelirosa sin perder su entusiasmo. –Los mandos lo dejé en la sala ¡No tardo! –dijo antes de encaminarse hacia afuera de la habitación._

 _Sakura lo vio perderse por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras._

 _El ambiente alegre y risueño poco a poco fue perdiéndose al caer en cuenta que se había quedado a solas con Sasuke. Se acomodó contra el respaldo de la cama tomando la caja vacía del juego, y fingió leer las instrucciones con interés._

 _Solía hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando Naruto los dejaba solos; leer alguna cosa, revisar su teléfono, ver la televisión, lo que sea para ignorar a Sasuke. No era algo que le importara realmente, ya que él al igual que ella la ignoraba, e incluso con más ahínco._

 _En todo el tiempo que llevaban de convivencia, siempre ha sido así de silencioso y distante, como si ellos dos no se conocieran a pesar de encontrarse en la misma habitación. Era algo usual, pero eso no significaba que fuera cómodo, nunca lo ha sido. Aunque tampoco podía decir que fuera desagradable aquel silencio, siempre y cuando fuera mutuo._

 _Sin embargo, aquella tarde no fue así._

 _Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, Sasuke no la estaba ignorando._

 _Se removió incómoda en la cama, acercando aún más la tapa del videojuego a su rostro para no tener que mirarlo de reojo. Pero era imposible de hacerlo: Sasuke la estaba observando. Observando de verdad._

 _Podía sentir su mirada penetrante perforar la tapa donde ocultaba su cara, esperando que se aburriera y dejara de mirarla._

 _¿Por qué la estaba mirando, en primer lugar?_

 _Escuchó cómo se movía de su posición y caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde justo se encontraba ella apoyada. Tragó saliva al verlo de reojo, demasiado cerca para su gusto._

 _Sasuke tenía toda la pinta de querer llamar su atención, pero no entendía por qué o para qué._

 _¿Qué pretendía? ¿A caso quería reclamarle algo? ¿Había hecho algo que le disgustara tanto como para tener que acercarse a ella?_

 _No levantó la mirada en ningún momento, rehusándose a encararlo de frente. Esperó pacientemente a que él hablara o dijese algún insulto de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, pero del que no ha oído decir hace muchísimo tiempo._

 _Pasaron los segundos y nada sucedía. Sasuke solo se quedó quieto a su lado, con la vista fija en ella._

 _Entonces, Sakura comprendió que, a lo mejor, la intención de él no era iniciar una conversación. Él quería que ella lo iniciara._

 _Con ese pensamiento, Sakura dejó caer la tapa del videojuego encima de sus piernas y, tomando un hondo suspiro, giró tantito la mirada hacia arriba donde Sasuke la miraba con evidente interés, demasiado obvio como para ignorarlo._

 _Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, en una postura relajada. Algo normal en él, si no fuera que estaba parado prácticamente a su lado. Poco a poco fue levantando la mirada, cada vez más cerca de su rostro._

 _Sus ojos negros chocaron con los suyos, llenos de una intensidad extraña y hasta podía percibir un brillo distinto, casi aliciente._

 _Esto la desconcertó de sobremanera, pero no se atrevía a decir algo. Solo se quedó allí quieta, esperando alguna palabra o acción de su parte, pero Sasuke no decía nada._

 _Cuando al fin se dispuso a carraspear para demostrar su incomodidad Sasuke, de un momento a otro, se alejó de la cama._

 _El Uchiha caminó a paso tranquilo y acompasado hacia el desordenado escritorio de Naruto y se sentó en la silla, fijando su vista en algún punto de la habitación como si nada pasara._

 _Sakura parpadeó totalmente confundida ante aquel extraño comportamiento, demasiado evidente como para ignorarlo._

 _¿Debería de decir algo? ¿Debería de preguntarle por su repentina cercanía? ¿Cómo se supone que debía de reaccionar?_

 _Sakura se dio cuenta que seguía observando el perfil de Sasuke con la boca abierta, así que rápidamente selló sus labios y bajó la vista hacia la tapa del videojuego, con la mente en blanco._

 _El estrepitoso ruido de los tablones de las escaleras le avisaron que Naruto ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, y a los segundos siguientes, se adentró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía los mandos de la consola bajo un brazo y la otra llevaba sobres de frituras y algunos jugos en lata._

– _¡Bien! Aquí traigo algo para beber y comer. –dijo el rubio, como si hubiera estado hablando de hace mucho rato._

 _Dejó todas las cosas que había traído encima de la cama y dirigió su deslumbrante sonrisa hacia la pelirosa._

– _Espero que se encuentre Bruno Mars en el juego, porque sería muy divertido si nosotros… ¿hm? ¿Sakura-chan? –la llamó el rubio, moviendo su mano al frente de su rostro. – ¿Estás bien?, te veo pálida. –_

 _Sakura soltó una risa que intentó sonar relajada, pero un tic nervioso cruzó en la curvatura de sus labios que pasó desapercibida para Naruto. Sin embargo…_

– _Estoy bien. De hecho, estaba leyendo las canciones que trae. –dijo desviando la atención del rubio al levantar la tapa del juego._

– _¡Oh! –exclamó el chico, arrebatándole la tapa entre sus manos. – ¡Si tienen a Bruno! Menos mal, porque no sería Just Dance sin sus canciones. Aunque también tienen Maroon 5 o Chris Brown… –_

 _Naruto seguía parloteando mientras se daba la vuelta y conectaba los mandos a la consola, no estando consciente que estaba siendo ignorado por la pelirosa, ya que ella tenía la mente en otra parte._

 _Miró de reojo hacia el escritorio, donde Sasuke estaba sentado, ajeno a todo lo demás. Como si él nunca se hubiese acercado, como si no la hubiese mirado…_

 _Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos._

 _Sasuke siempre ha sido extraño. La razón por la que él se acercó debe ser porque lo habrá hecho enojar con alguna cosa, quizás le disgustó encontrarla en la casa del rubio e intentó insultarla como lo hacía de antaño, pero se arrepintió a último momento y por eso se fue._

 _Sí, es posible que fuera eso._

 _Con esa conclusión en mente, Sakura volvió a sonreír con más confianza. Gateó hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, justo donde se encontraba Naruto y se dispuso a ayudarlo a configurar el juego de la consola, ignorando nuevamente la presencia del Uchiha en la habitación._

 _Sin embargo, ella debió de haber notado que aquella conducta no era precisamente normal, a pesar de que provenga de alguien como lo era Sasuke._

 _Quizás lo notó. Quizás si sospechó algo en aquel día. Pero si lo hizo o no, lo ignoró como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se trataba de él._

 _Quizás, porque era mucho más fácil y llevadero tapar el sol con un dedo y hacer como si nada pasara. Actuar con normalidad, reír con ganas, bailar sin importarle nada. Sin importarle la mirada que él le dirigía cada vez que chillaba cuando ganaba, sin importar la sensación de sus ojos negros traspasar su nuca, sin importar el escalofrío que sintió la primera vez que lo pilló viéndole las piernas._

 _Sin importar nada más._

 _Con la excusa barata de los celos y el odio que él le profesaba cada vez que ella se acercaba a Naruto. Algo que pronto ya no podría usarlo como excusa, ya no podría seguir tapando el sol con un dedo y cuando eso sucediese… habrá deseado en actuar a tiempo._

 _Pronto ella comprendería que la situación que vivió en esa habitación sería la primera de muchas que le seguirían después._

 _Ya no había marcha atrás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura no comprendía por qué le llegó ese recuerdo a su mente. Sino mal recordaba, esa fue la primera vez que notó aquel comportamiento extraño en Sasuke, antes de que comenzara en acosarla.

Sí, lo era.

Luego de eso, tuvo que pasar varios días para comprender que aquel comportamiento no se detuvo hasta allí, al contrario.

Recordaba vagamente algunos indicios, pero del que nunca pasó a mayores. Es decir, algunas miradas que le hacían sentir incómoda o cuando se aproximaba a ella cuando se juntaban con Naruto o con los demás chicos. Pero ni con eso lo tomó en cuenta.

¿Cómo iba adivinar lo que ocurriría después?

La escena donde comenzó a temer y por ende, comprendió al fin lo que estaba pasando, fue un par de semanas después de aquella partida de videojuegos en la casa de Naruto.

Como seguían de vacaciones, había salido una mañana al centro comercial a comprar alguno útiles escolares que le faltaban, ya que pronto iniciarían las clases. Pero se entretuvo viendo unos hermosos juegos de luces que estaban de exposición en una vitrina, que no notó la presencia de cierta persona muy cerca de ella.

Ese fue el primer escalofrío que sintió recorrer su columna, y que al voltear su rostro, se encontró con Sasuke apoyado en la pared del local, justo al lado de la vitrina.

Su primer pensamiento fue mera coincidencia. Tal vez estaba esperando alguien por allí o recién había salido de la tienda y no lo había notado. Y hubiera pensado igual si no fuera porque él seguía mirándola con fijeza, sin apartar esos oscuros ojos en ningún momento.

No dijo nada ni ella tampoco, no había motivo para decir algo o tan siquiera para saludarse. Así que Sakura se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando entre las tiendas en busca de los útiles, pero no lo hizo sola. La presencia de Sasuke seguía presente a cada paso que daba, hasta llegar el punto de voltear disimuladamente el rostro para ver hacia atrás: él estaba a un par de metros detrás de ella.

Siguió caminando lo más natural posible, deteniéndose en tiendas de vez en cuando para darle tiempo a que él avance entre la multitud de personas, pero él al igual que ella, se detenía en algunas vitrinas y proseguía con su caminata cuando ella lo hacía.

La tan remota sospecha de que Sasuke podría estar siguiéndola, se cumplió y con eso, un extraño sentimiento invadió su pecho de muy mala forma: la paranoia.

Había caminado hasta en lugares poco transitados para ver si existía un error, pero no lo era. Sasuke le seguía el rastro a cada instante que ella avanzaba. Era tan evidente lo que él estaba haciendo, que Sakura entró de improviso a una tienda de ropa íntima femenina para evitar que él continuara siguiéndola. No salió por un buen rato, fingiendo mirar lencería y probarse una que otra prenda, hasta que se cansó y por fin salió de la tienda con precaución, observando por todos lados para ver si él aparecía por alguna parte, pero no lo encontró.

Sasuke se había ido.

A partir de ese día, comenzó su calvario. Cada vez que salía a una parte, él estaba allí mirándola, siguiendo sus pasos y acercándose cada vez más a ella. Lo peor fue volver a la escuela, ahí no tenía cómo escapar, lo único que podía hacer era apegarse a sus amigas como una lapa, mientras él la observaba pasar por los pasillos, la cafetería o hasta el gimnasio cuando se quedaba después de clases a entrenar en solitario o con su grupo en la academia.

Recordó todas y cada una de las veces en las que canceló las salidas grupales o las invitaciones que le hacía Naruto a su hogar para una partida de videojuegos, todas las veces en que se privatizó de sus necesidades y caprichos por temor a verlo, a encontrárselo vagando cerca de su casa o que la mirara entre la multitud.

El terror la invadía al pensar en que alguien podría darse cuenta. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de sus amigos notaba que Sasuke la miraba más de lo que debería, o que aparecía de la nada cuando ella se presentaba? ¿Qué diría Naruto si supiera? ¿Regañaría a Sasuke o lo tomaría como una burla más de su silencioso amigo?

Se preguntó una y mil veces el por qué lo hacía.

Hasta que un día él dejó aquella foto en su casillero, haciendo que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza y con eso, millones de preguntas e inquietudes estallaron en su cerebro. Lo buscó para exigirle respuestas, pero él como siempre, calló.

¿Por qué no le explicó lo que en verdad sucedió?

Tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas y todo para conseguir la prueba irrefutable de que Sasuke, nunca se sobrepasó con ella.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación.

Había dejado la mirada ausente en la imagen congelada de ellos discutiendo en la habitación de la cabaña. Reproduciendo una y otra vez la pasmosa verdad que la había estado volviendo loca desde hace semanas.

Ahora lo sabía. Sabía lo que en verdad había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Y no tenía idea de cómo debería sentirse al respecto.

Dejó que su cuerpo funcionara de forma mecánica, extrayendo el pendrive con toda la información de la fiesta del computador y lo guardó en su mochila. Luego, simplemente se quedó mirando la pantalla sin ver realmente, solo con sus pensamientos enmarañando su mente.

Ya había alcanzado su objetivo, pero aun así…

¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer ahora?

–Yo no… –las palabras le salieron huecas, casi ajenas. Era como escuchar otra persona hablando por ella.

Llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro y se golpeó sus mejillas con fuerza.

–Concéntrate, Sakura. –se dijo para sí.

Pestañeó varias veces para retomar consciencia de la situación, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su corazón le palpitaba con rapidez y su respiración era irregular.

Sin embargo, ya no sentía la angustia y el temor ferviente cuando la acosaba Sasuke. Podía decir que, increíblemente, se sentía maravillosamente aliviada de que sus mayores temores jamás se cumplieron. Aun así, esa no era la razón de su estado conmocionado.

Su cerebro estaba terminando de procesar toda la conversación que acaba de oír, cuando escuchó un ruido en el primer piso.

Eso encendió una alarma en la pelirosa, que inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se quedó quieta, atenta ante cualquier otro sonido.

El corazón que ya le latía deprisa, galopó aún más fuerte cuando escuchó pasos, proveniente de las escaleras. La madera crujiente hacía eco por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba ella, haciendo que la chica comenzara a entrar en pánico.

Por instinto, Sakura revisó el reloj de muñeca, y el espanto la arraigó cuando se dio cuenta que ya eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la tarde: Sasuke había llegado a casa.

–No. No. No… –dijo con la voz ahogada.

No podía enfrentarse a Sasuke, no ahora. Tenía que salir de allí.

Observó por todas partes con la vista desenfocada por la desesperación, en busca de una salida. Lo primero que hizo fue agacharse debajo de la cama, pero el espacio era tan reducido que era imposible que ella pudiera esconderse allí. Se levantó de un saltó y se dirigió al ropero que estaba al lado de la puerta abierta, pero desde esa distancia pudo ver unos cabellos negros puntiagudos asomarse por las escaleras. Se alejó con rapidez del ropero, asustada de que la viera en su habitación.

Los pasos estaban recorriendo el pasillo, cada vez más y más cerca de la habitación de Sasuke.

Sakura volteó por todas partes en busca de un escondite, pero ya no había lugar para poder esconderse. Él la iba a atrapar como a una intrusa entre sus cosas.

Demonios, sí era una maldita intrusa.

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban con más claridad: Sasuke estaba a solo metros de la habitación.

Entonces, como si fuera una señal, el cielo tronó furioso y amenazador, haciendo que la inevitable lluvia azotara en el frío ambiente de la tarde. Las gotas de lluvia golpearon la ventana como si fueran dedos de algún bandido que estaba escondido entre las oscuras cortinas, pero en vez de asustarla, vio en ella la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

De un salto se encontró frente a la ventana y, sin miramientos, corrió la cortina para encontrarse con su rostro asustado reflejándose en el vidrio. Con manos temblorosas, abrió el pestillo y deslizó la ventana hacia arriba.

En ese momento, Sasuke estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de la habitación, ya no tenía tiempo para pensar: tenía que actuar, ya.

Lanzó la mochila hacia el tejado y procedió a salir por la ventana, apoyando las rodillas y manos en el marco, pero justo en ese instante se escuchó un click y la luz de la habitación se encendió.

Sasuke había entrado a su habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura intentando salir por su ventana.

Tres segundos pasaron para que los dos se miraran fijamente sin decirse nada, estáticos en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que estaban viendo.

A Sakura le temblaban las rodillas al estar encaramada en esa dura y delgada superficie, pero no dejó de observar asustada la cara de Sasuke. Él no lucía enfadado, pero evidentemente estaba sorprendido por lo que veía. O al menos lo estaba, hasta que sus oscuros ojos observaron por una milésima de segundo la computadora abierta encima de su cama, y captó enseguida lo que Sakura había hecho.

Ahora sí podía decir que Sasuke estaba enfadado, pero enfadado de verdad.

El pánico azotó su sistema al ver como la ira inundaba el rostro de Sasuke quien corrió hacia ella para detenerla.

– ¡Sakura! –la llamó con la voz iracunda.

Sakura se apresuró en soltarse del marco y comenzó a salir a toda velocidad por la ventana, gateando en el tejado de la casa. Sin embargo, Sasuke alcanzó agarrarla por las pantorrillas y la tironeó hacia dentro.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste, Sakura?! –exclamó un furibundo Sasuke, mientras Sakura luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.

– ¡Suéltame! –gritó la chica, agarrándose entre los huecos de las tejas.

Sakura lanzaba patadas hacia el pecho de Sasuke, pero este la retenía con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que sus dedos se incrustaran dolorosamente en su piel. La pelirosa se afirmó con más fuerza de las tejas, sintiendo como la lluvia mojaba su cabeza y la mitad de su torso. Los dedos húmedos comenzaban a resbalar del techo, pero hizo un intento y tomó impulso para agarrarse de otra teja que estaba más adelante, haciendo que las manos de Sasuke se deslizaran hacia sus tobillos. Sakura aprovechó el momento para seguir pataleando y así poder liberarse, pero Sasuke fue más hábil y agarró sus piernas con un brazo mientras que con la otra agarraba su chaleco, y comenzó a tironearla hacia adentro. Sin embargo, al estar bajo la lluvia, los dedos de Sasuke se resbalaban de la humedecida tela hasta que no pudo más y la soltó, pero inmediatamente siguió con sus esfuerzos de retenerla por los tobillos.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Espera! –siguió llamándola Sasuke, pero ella no escuchaba. Estaba desesperada por salir de allí.

Así que en un descuido del Uchiha, Sakura pudo liberar una pierna y le lanzó una fuerte y certera patada al brazo que la estaba sujetando, haciendo que Sasuke por fin la soltara. Pero por la fuerza del empuje y al estar encima de un tejado inclinado, Sakura se fue hacia delante y lo único que pudo ver es como el cielo gris daba vueltas sobre el tejado, rodando entre las húmedas y duras tejas del techo de la casa, hasta que su cuerpo flotó por un instante en el aire y al segundo siguiente…

¡PAF!

El cuerpo de Sakura se estrelló contra el suelo.

El aire se le escapó de sus pulmones con violencia, sintiendo como el sofoco no le permitía volver a respirar. La lluvia mojaba su rostro por completo, pero era incapaz de sentir el frío, ya que el dolor de cabeza era tan insoportable como el crujido de su espalda.

Podía escuchar de fondo gritos entre la estrepitosa lluvia, pero al segundo siguiente, este fue amortiguado por el estridente sonido de un pitido que hacia retumbar sus tímpanos, hasta no ser capaz de oír nada más.

Intentó abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor, pero le era muy difícil.

Sin embargo, su corazón aun galopa con fuerza por la adrenalina de haber sido descubierta por Sasuke, y quizás fue por esa razón que levantó los brazos tanteando el terreno húmedo y espeso donde estaba tirada, haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco de darse la vuelta.

Sakura sintió un horrible mareo cuando intentó levantar su torso, pero no se detuvo. Sus ojos semi abiertos pudieron enfocar la valla que dividía el jardín de Sasuke con la calle principal, y se obligó a sí misma a levantarse, a pesar del dolor y el constante martilleo en su cráneo que le revolvía sus pensamientos.

Con la lluvia y la mirada oblicua, Sakura pudo enfocar su mochila a la vista, a tan solo unos pasos cerca de ella y al levantarla, el pitido que bloqueaba sus tímpanos poco a poco fue disminuyendo, haciendo que por fin el ruido de la lluvia se filtrara entre las brumas de su mente.

Sin embargo, algo más que la lluvia le llegó a los oídos, era como un grito lejano que provenía justo detrás de ella. Giró la vista hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta de la entrada de la casa era abierta y el rostro de Sasuke aparecía a pocos metros de ella. La expresión descolocada e iracunda del muchacho, hizo que su corazón ya de por sí desbocado, palpitara con mayor velocidad al verlo salir de la casa hacia ella.

La adrenalina le recorrió su torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar a su cerebro, y entonces Sakura pudo al fin reaccionar: salió corriendo. No tenía idea para donde iba, solo corría hasta salir del jardín de los Uchiha´s y llegar a la calle.

Le pulsaban las sienes a cada paso que daba, el mareo que sintió al levantarse no ha parado de revolverle el estómago, y las piernas las sentía como plomo a cada paso que daba, dificultando su caminar. Pero ni con todo eso se detuvo, siguió trotando lo más que podía hasta llegar a la calle casi inundada en agua mirando hacia todos lados, no sabiendo qué camino tomar para llegar a su hogar. Así que con la mente hecha un desastre, Sakura se fue en cualquier dirección.

A lo lejos, pudo escuchar un segundo grito que venía detrás de ella. Sabía quién era, pero no podía darse la vuelta por más que quisiera, simplemente no podía detenerse.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó a lo lejos, como un bocinazo que hizo eco en la calle vacía. Luego, unas luces que venías de atrás iluminaron el sendero, desubicándola aún más. De pronto, el potente chirrido de unos neumáticos la hizo dar un enorme brinco, haciéndola tropezar con sus propios pies y caer al suelo.

El motor del auto que tenía detrás se escuchó con más fuerza, y con eso, el grito que había escuchado con anterioridad llegó con más claridad entre la bruma y el caos de su mente.

– ¡Sakura! –

No pudo evitarlo… Sakura viró el rostro hacia atrás.

Un automóvil se acercaba a toda velocidad; iba directamente hacia ella. Sakura estuvo a tiempo de girar sobre su propio cuerpo hacia la vereda, esquivándolo por muy poco.

Sin embargo, aquel brusco movimiento le costó caro. El mareo le hundió la boca del estómago y, al segundo siguiente, el vómito escapó de su garganta.

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese estado catatónico, fue levantar la mirada hacia el automóvil...

Era un vehículo negro, grande y es todo lo que podía describir de él, ya que entre la lluvia y el caos mental no la dejaban pensar cómo debería. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las dificultades, pudo vislumbrar algo blanco y rectangular en la parte trasera del auto; la patente.

Y antes de que su mente por fin colapsara y se dejara hacer nuevamente al suelo, Sakura alcanzó a leer las palabras escritas con letras negras…

" _The Negotiator"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno eso ha sido el capítulo. Sé que es poca la interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero necesitaba colocar a Suigetsu ya que es el quien arma el drama aquí y porque Naruto ya se pudo de habiloso y comenzó a sospechar de Sakura JJASJAJJAKJSA.**

 **Por otro lado quería darle dos noticias:**

 **Primero, el asunto del coronavirus. Hay mucha polémica en las noticias y no es para menos, pero me gustaría saber cómo lo llevan ustedes en sus países y si tienen algún tipo de medida de prevención.**

 **En mi país está bajo cuarentena, aunque no es obligatoria para todas las regiones. Al menos la uni en la que voy decidió no realizar clases presenciales, y hacer clases online (que es una mierda, la verdad) pero la federación de estudiantes llamaron a paro virtual xddd. Así que no tengo clases y tampoco puedo salir de casa, lo que significa una cosa… sep tengo tiempo completo para escribir WDLJNWDKLNLA.**

 **Y lo segundo, se trata del próximo capítulo que lo voy a subir muy pronto. No es precisamente una continuación, es más bien un especial de Sasuke en la que relata sus sentimientos para con Sakura. Es decir, es un capítulo entero que tiene como protagonista a Sasuke y en la que relata sus emociones y sentimientos que siente al estar alrededor de Sakura.**

 **Aun no decido el título, porque sí, va a tener título a diferencias de los demás, ya que nunca me he dado el tiempo de colocarle nombres a los capítulos. Pero como el capítulo que viene es un especial, decidí que le daría uno**

 **Ese ha sido todo por hoy, espero que comenten y digan que les pareció esta escena de Suigetsu. El Negociador ya entrado al ataque xddd.**

 **Pero antes, les dejo los saluditos a todas las personas que comentaron:**

 **.**

 **KassfromVenus** : ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste. Espera que viene lo chido (especialmente con Suigetsu) SKFNKLSNDFKS ¡saludos!

 **Anaid Silos** : KNDKDKLASLA pues sí, esta vez me tomé el tiempo de escribir a pesar de que me demore la vida en hacer un solo capítulo.

Me encanta que te tomes el tiempo de releer el capítulo jdjadlak, y tienes razón: Sasuke la quiere bonito, y sé que las actitudes que toma Sakura son molestas e irritantes, pero así y todo Sasuke la quiere. Ya no es ningún secreto sus sentimientos, ahora que Sakura sabe, relación entre ellos se va a tornar muy diferente, ya sea para bien o para mal. En cualquiera de los dos casos, la decisión dependerá exclusivamente de Sakura.

Lo de que ella sentía cierta atracción hacia él no es del todo correcto. La razón por la que hice que Sasuke se desnudase frente a ella (me refiero a la camisa) era porque necesitaba que comenzara a notar a Sasuke algo más que el tipo acosador, malhablado y hostil. Necesitaba que ella ya comenzara a ver en Sasuke por lo que es: un hombre. Tenía que empezar de algún lado para que ella comenzara a fijarse en él (alerta de spoliler KLKSJNKSD) y así desarrollar FINALMENTE el sasusaku WDLKANWDKA.

Mira, no sé qué teorías tengas, pero ya adelanté varias escenas sasusaku que las voy a revelar en su debido momento. Pero también hay un pequeño problema con la historia, y es que… ME ESTOY DANDO DEMASIADAS VUELTAS KJHAKSDKSND soy muuuy consciente de eso pero era necesario poner a Suigetsu a la escena, porque por él se arma el dramón y es por él que la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke "nace" por así decirlo (aunque no es muy acertado).

Sobre Itachi, era un deseo personal de relatar esta atracción que Sakura siente por él. Y no, ella no está "enamorada" de él, pero si fue su primer amor platónico, un flechazo de una niña que no se sentía bonita, ni femenina, con una autoestima baja por los constantes maltratos de su padre, y que un chico como lo es Itachi llegase y le dijese eso, fue… uff ksdklsdjalkd. Bueno, Itachi es Itachi, pero no te preocupes que no habrá ni por un pelo un Itasaku.

Sasusaku is love, Sasusaku is life.

Ahora, respecto al naruhina… sí, Naruto si se aprovechó del estado de Hinata, y aunque él igual estaba medio tomado, tenía la suficiente lucidez como para haber hecho lo que hizo Sasuke, pero no lo hizo. Es por eso que relaté esa parte de la fiesta, para que vieran que las apariencias engañan, pero al igual que tú, pienso que me metí en un tema delicado como lo es la violación. Pero en verdad tenía muchas ganas escribir esa parte y plasmar lo buenito que era Sasuke muy en el fondo de su corazoncito .

Bueno, el tema que desarrolla el naruhina no es algo que les agrade mucho, sin embargo mantengo firme en mi postura en desarrollar a la pareja, pero en segundo plano, y tampoco es que lo vaya a alargar mucho a decir verdad, ya que la pareja principal es el sasusaku y mi principal enfoque es ese antes que el naruhina. Así que en ese aspecto no te preocupes, no voy a dejar de lado el sasusaku para nada.

Y respecto a los comentarios que me dejan… JAKNFLKNFLK. No tenía idea de cómo se hacía, todavía no se usar la página como corresponde xd, de igual manera agradezco la información, pero creo q seguiré respondiendo a los comentarios desde aquí, porque no todos tienen cuenta para poder responderles así que mejor los respondo a todos juntitos 3

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Agradezco muchísimo tu tiempo en leerme y en dar tu opinión, en verdad que lo valoro. ¡Saludos!

 **DULCECITO311** : Es taaan lindo Sasuke. Me encanta. Me enamora. Me todo xd. Espero que te guste este capítulo hecho con mucho amor . ¡Saludos!

 **Michi** : Wee yo shipeo a Sakura prácticamente con todos los chicos del anime NKLSNAKLSDAK, además Itachi es tan lindo y gentil que no me pude resistir . Espero que te guste también este capítulo, ¡saludos!

 **IxSpaceCadetxI** : Holaaa. Sí, pienso igual que tú, la paranoia de Sakura se estaba siendo bastante irritante. De igual forma, aquí Sakura vuelve a sucumbir a la paranoia al escaparse por la ventana, pero ya no es por el tema del acoso (al menos, no en gran parte) es, más bien, porque ahora sabe toda la verdad, pero era tanta la información que no supo manejarlo, y más cuando Sasuke la descubre.

Lo de la última carta… jojojo de verdad me tenté en escribir, o sea, hacer que Sakura seduzca a Sasuke para conseguir el video. Pero ya de por sí, Sakura tiene mala fama de perder los estribos cuando le entra la histeria, y hacer que estuviera falsamente interesada en Sasuke sería caer muy bajo, y solo terminaría de herir (más aun) los sentimientos de Sasukito .

Sasuke no es bueno con expresar sus emociones y ni le interesa la verdad jsdajkasd, pero la necesidad que le nace por acercarse a ella después de lo sucedido en la fiesta, es muy grande so… el tipo solo aplica su poco y nulo conocimientos sobre relaciones, nada más que agregar allí akhdkndk.

Suigetsu ya sabe que la cagó hasta el fondo y sabe que si sigue en las mismas estará más que frito, pero después de lo que le hizo Sasuke (aquí nos enteramos de lo que hizo cuando conversó con Naruto) y de lo que le hizo Sakura, el tipo estalla en cólera y piensa en vengarse. Mira, para explicarlo de mejor manera, Suigetsu ya no tiene nada más que perder (ya perdió su negocio y los clientes que frecuentaba, pero eso lo voy a explicar a detalle más adelante) así que frente a eso, ya le da lo mismo lo que le pueda hacer Sasuke. La cosa es hacerle daño al tipo que destruyó su vida y reputación, y Seigetsu ya se dio cuenta la importancia que tiene Sakura para Sasuke, entonces ¿qué mejor manera de hacerle daño sino es a través de la única persona en la que Sasuke ha demostrado interés? NCLAKNFLKAFMAFKLMA.

Y por último nada más quería decirte que lamento mucho que te haya pasado por el mismo sufrimiento, o incluso peor el que te persigan para todas partes, ya sea porque el chico le gustabas o no sé qué (solo estoy suponiendo) no es para nada romántico. Lamentablemente, existen tipos que aún no entienden que no es NO, como si el rechazo los motivara o algo así. No sé realmente, me jode mucho que hayas tenido que vivir eso y espero que el tipo ya no te moleste más y que todo haya acabado .

Te mando muchos saludos y espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Besos!

 **Lucy** : IENFNLAEFLKMFKLNNRG graciaaaaaas, te juro que muero de ternura tus ganas de leer esta humilde historia No importa que digan los demás, el Sasusaku está hecho de puro amor, bebé.

Trato de escribir cada vez que puedo, pero me es muy difícil por mis estudios. Sin embargo, con el tema del coronavirus se ha tomado medidas de cuarentena, y ahora tengo clases virtuales… o tenía, porque la uni se fue a paro virtual KALKSDASLKDAK.

Pero mirándolo por el lado positivo, estoy encerrada en casa y sin nada que hacer. Lo que me da chance de seguir avanzando en la historia todo lo que quiera JSKJASJSJSJDSJASJDKJSDKJ YESSS. Así que pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, atentaaaa xddd.

Y bueno, dejando la joda de lado, ¿cómo lo lleva en tu país? Espero que bien y que no hayan tantas complicaciones como he visto en otros lados.

Aquí te dejo un capítulo como consolación y espero que te guste tanto como el otro, ¡Saludos y muchos besos!

 **Nena** : NLANWFLKAKFALDNF ya era muy obvio lo que en verdad pasó entre ambos en esa fiesta xd. Sasuke tiene el alma pura debajo de toda esa pinta que tiene ¡hasta Naruto lo sabe! SNFKLSNEFKL. Te prometo que Sasukito tendrá un mejor trato (recuerda que si hubo lime, habrá lemon. Amén.) ¡Saludos!

 **Alicia DS** : ¡Pos hola! JHLEKJSHFKFFG. Bueno, aquí todavía no hubo un enfrentamiento directo entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero obviamente lo habrá después de esto, y con eso se aclararán muchísimas cosas entre ellos dos. Sakura al saber por fin la verdad, Sasuke no le queda de otra que sincerarse con ella y decirle todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses. Sep, se viene lo chido KAJKLNFKNF Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡saludos!

 **Rima Echizen** : Holaaaaaa. ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Te prometo que trato de escribir cada vez que puedo, pero ahora con esto del coronavirus y la cuarentena, estoy todo el día en casa pegada a la pantalla de mi computador DNDLKLKSJEJSJ así que subiré el próximo capítulo lo más luego posible. ¡Saludos!

 **Andrea** : Kieeee pero como cuatro veces NDLKANDKLND xdddddd muchísimas gracias, en serio. Esto es mucho pa' mi corazoncito u.u

Sasuke es buenito y se merece todo el amor del mundo, pero esta pareja se le vienen más obstáculos por superar antes de poder juntarlos , en especial los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke, ya que es muy complicado y no puede sentir amor por él de un día para el otro, a pesar de enterarse de lo que realmente siente Sasuke por ella y de todo lo que ha hecho para protegerla .

¡Espero que te guste este capítulo, saludos!

 **Luisa Jimenez** : No te preocupes, no tengo ningún interés en abandonar esta historia , puedo tardarme un buen tiempo en actualizar, pero definitivamente jamás voy a dejar botado este fic.

Ahora, respecto a Sakura… "lástima o culpa", tengo que admitir que por ahí va un poquito la cosa, aunque no es del todo acertado. Sin embargo, van a suceder ciertas cosas en el transcurso de la historia que pueden cambiar los sentimientos de Sakura (cof cof… Suigetsu cof cof).

Y sobre el naruhina, está muy delicada la cosa KJFKLAFKNAF, pero tranquila que la pareja principal es el sasusaku por sobre todas las cosas, así que en eso no te preocupes. ¡Saludos!

 **Claudia Uchiha** : EJFKSKJDAKLWEJA seeeeh, Sakura ya pronto lo verá con otros ojitos, pero por ahora tiene que comenzar en asumir los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke antes de que se arma el dramón. Aunque la verdad del asunto (de la cual ya todos sabemos), es sobre los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke no son recíprocos, a pesar de todo lo bueno y malo que le haya hecho pasar Sasuke.

Pos eso, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, aquí hubo un poquito de Sasusaku, pero necesitaba narrar las intenciones de Suigetsu para más adelante y sobre las sospechas de Naruto. Pero bueno, ¡espero que te guste! ¡Saludos!

 **Cherry Lizz** : Holaaaaaa. Pues sí, la verdad absoluta y auténtica es que Sasuke se muere por un beso de Sakura (y de hacerle el delicioso, para que vamos a andar con cosas) por eso la persigue y la acosa tanto LKJFWEOLJWKLWSDJMWKLE nah mentira. O bueno si, quizás un poco. De todos modos, lo principal es como se desarrollan los sentimientos de Sakura de ahora en adelante y en especial ahora que sabe la verdad, aunque tengo que admitir que no será nada fácil porque ella jamás había visto a Sasuke en plan romántico, considerando que la relación entre ambos siempre ha sido inestable debido a las peleas en su niñez.

¿Qué hará Sasuke para compensar los años, o más bien, cambiar la perspectiva que tenía Sakura de él?, ¿qué hará Sakura con este Sasuke que en un dos por tres ya se la está besando, y que esta tan enamorado que hasta pone su fecha de cumpleaños como contraseña?

En realidad este tipo no le interesa en cambiar en lo más mínimo, su interés es proteger a Sakura de Suigetsu al costo que sea. Respecto a Sakura, ella tendrá la tarea de por fin asumir los sentimientos de Sasuke y las razones que habían detrás de todo esos meses de paranoia e histeria.

Eso es en general KNWLKCDNSLKAKL, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡saludos! .

 **Zafiro** : Graaaacias por tus comentarios, ¡te juro que me encantan! En verdad agradezco tus palabras y oye, yo también me tardo bastante en actualizar, ha de ser sinceros xd.

¡Todo el mundo quiere lemon! Y yo también, pa' qué mentir, pero como tu bien dices, aun no es el momento para tal acción. Hay que desarrollar los sentimientos por Sakura antes de que estos dos se den contra la pared (sí, lo más probable que sí pase) y por fin estén juntos.

Sakura no está "enamorada" de Itachi, es más bien como tú dices, un amor platónico de la niñez que siempre quise poner. Y pues, sí, Sasuke en algún momento se va a dar cuenta de este "amor" que Sakura siente hacia su hermano, y seeep, ya te imaginarás como se va a poner cuando se entere SFNKANFLAKF.

Respecto a Naruto, es verdad que él no es del todo bueno, considerando lo que sucedió en la fiesta con Hinata y en la que dio a rienda suelta el morbo que sentía por ella muy en el fondo. A diferencia de Sasuke que él fue todo lo contrario, él si respetó a Sakura por el estado en el que estaba y porque sabía que ella no recordaría nada lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Sakura en este capítulo se vuelve a dejar dominar por el miedo, pero más a que Sasuke la descubriera de intrusa que otra cosa. Sin embargo, a Sasuke ya se acabaron las excusas para seguir retrasando el momento que Sakura tanto esperó, ahora solo le queda decir la verdad y en cómo va a reaccionar Sakura con todo eso.

Pues eso, ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Saludos y muchos besos!

 **Diane** : La pareja principal es Sasusaku, Sakura no está enamorada en sí de Itachi, pero quería escribir esa parte porque se me hacía lindo de ver que Sakura tuviera un amor platónico por su futuro cuñado KDKAKLDKASD algo que no le asentará nada bien al pobre Sasuke. Y pues sí, agregué el naruhina a último momento, porque quería mostrar la diferencia que había entre Sasuke y Naruto, y en las decisiones y acciones que tomaron durante la historia. La idea era plasmar lo bueno y lo malo de cada uno, especialmente en las engañosas apariencias que ellos muetran. Por un lado, Sasuke es parco e indiferente hasta el punto del odio hacia Sakura, pero que en verdad por dentro y sus sentimientos por ella es completamente lo contrario. Lo mismo sucede con Naruto, es considerado el chico bueno entre los dos, el simpático y amigable rubio de cabeza hueca, pero de buen corazón. Sin embargo, puede que Naruto si sea bueno de cierta manera, pero por dentro guarda sentimientos y pensamientos bastantes morbosos y sucios hacia Hinata. El descontrol de la fiesta desencadenó diversas y diferencias abismales entre Naruto y Sasuke, es más o menos, lo que quería plasmar en este fic para mostrar cuan bueno puede ser Sasuke en el fondo de su corazón, aunque con ello dejé mal parado a Naruto.

Esto lleva a otro tema, el naruhina.

Sé que no ha todos les gusta la pareja por el tema de este fic o, como tu bien dices, por el anime. Pero ya metí a la pareja a la historia y la voy a desarrollar, aunque no a gran escala como el sasusaku (recuerda que es la pareja principal) de hecho, voy a dejarlo como segundo plano, es decir, que no voy a mencionarlos siempre en la historia. Pero sí voy a aclarar los sentimientos de Naruto y de Hinata, ya que esta última en algún momento de la historia se va a enterar de lo sucedido entre ella y Naruto en esa fiesta.

Sasuke ya está enamorado de Sakura, siempre lo estuvo. Ahora es ella quien debe comenzar a desarrollar los mismos sentimientos por Sasuke y así poder corresponderle, aunque no será nada fácil. Hay demasiado rencor y rabia por parte de Sakura hacia él por todo lo sucedido, no solo por el acoso que ha recibido de su parte durante meses, sino que también por la historia de niñez. Como vez, ella no se va a enamorar de un momento al otro, y más por lo que se viene con Suigetsu. Ahí sí que se arma la grande.

KASNKLAJSKLAS peo bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **YoliMuro** : ¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad que tus palabras me animan mucho, y me encanta que te guste esta historia tanto como me gusta a mi escribirla siempre quise escribir una Sakura fuerte y más sagaz, algo que no se ve muy a menudo en otros fics, y que no estuviera detrás de Sasuke (algo que sucede en prácticamente en todos los fanfics).

Respecto a Sasuke, ya todos sabemos que sucedió en esa fiesta gracias al video, pero la cuestión es cómo lo va a llevar Sakura. En ese aspecto, ella tardará un poco en asumirlo por completo, ya que a pesar de que ella tenía ciertas sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke, es completamente distinto a lo que imaginó. Es decir, darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos que él ha estado guardando por muchísimo tiempo (aunque esto todavía no lo sabe, al menos, no del todo), no es fácil de asimilar, es por eso que quizás reaccionó de esa forma al intentar huir por la ventana. Ella necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar en todo lo que había visto antes de tomar cualquier decisión y enfrentarse a él.

El lemon es vida, niégamelo KADLKADLKADKL. Tienes razón, aun no es tiempo del lemon, pero cuando suceda te prometo que daré todo de mí para hacerlo lo más jugoso posible JANDLAJLADNLKANSDKLANDAKLNDAKLDNALKSND. Además, el lime igual es… ya tu sabes, así que es posible colocar un poco de previa antes de la gran escena JOOOOOO KANWDLKANSDKN.

Pues eso, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Con esto me despido, ¡nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Goda.X**


End file.
